Princess of the Puppeteer
by achus93
Summary: The schism between the Aozaki sisters was infamous within the moonlit world, even if it had lessened over the years. But, what would happen should they put aside their differences for just one second, as another Aozaki was born into this world? This is her story. The story of the Colorful Child, as she takes a step within Chaldea to live a life her mother could not.
1. Welcome to Chaldea

_**Welcome to Chaldea**_

_1999_

_Moderate rainfall blankets the city of Mifune, relying on the city lights to brighten the clouded night skies. A common fixture for the mystic city, providing it a perfect noire atmosphere for the mysteries that occur behind the eyes of the locals. But besides those, it wasn't really an interesting city, in her opinion. Boring, in fact, according to the one known as Aozaki Aoko. Also known as Miss Blue, or the Magic Gunner. Wielder of the Fifth Magic, and heir to the Aozaki family._

_And right now, she was soaked to the bone, standing outside a hospital that she was called to. By her sister._

_Her estranged sister, with a feud that could rival the World Wars. She chuckled to herself, the feud between them wouldn't be called a feud anymore by the mundane. But that feud had stopped a few years ago. Their relationship is by no means mended, but they could stand each other's presence if they were to be in the same room with one another. Granted, they haven't been in the same room for years. Something happened to her sister, something that caused her to give up on reaching for the Root. Not even she herself was privy to the exact reason, but word on the vine is that the prodigious Aozaki Touko had mellowed out. As long as they don't call her by __**that**__ name at least._

"_Really though…" Why did Touko call her here? In fact, why was she still here at Mifune? Touko is the type to set up a base, unlike herself who had been on the move around Japan ever since she left the Association, but Touko would still have left by now. She wouldn't coop herself up for too long somewhere. And yet here she was, at a hospital of all places._

_Did something happen? Touko sounded winded, in pain from the brief call she had, but wasn't exactly urgent._

_Well, no time like the present. She approached the hospital and dried her bright red hair as much as she could, wringing the water out. She scanned her surroundings; a relatively busy hospital, with would-be patients waiting, and other people sheltering. Nothing out of the ordinary for a hospital, so she walked over to the receptionist, lining up behind the queue. She didn't need to wait too long, at most it was probably 10 minutes before she was called over._

"_How may I help you, Miss?" the receptionist asked her with a professional smile._

"_Hi, I'm here for someone called Aozaki Touko?" Aoko said, with both hands on the counter._

"_Ah, you must be the sister, Aozaki Aoko?" she nodded. "Wonderful, she said she was expecting you. Please, room 318, 3__rd__ floor on your right."_

_She had more questions, but if Aoko was pointed straight to her sister, then she'd guess that Touko could answer them. She gave a quick thanks to the receptionist and made her way up, taking the somewhat crowded elevator. She pressed the button to the floor, and as the door closed, she looked up to the floor signs. 3__rd__ floor. Maternity Ward._

"_What?" she half-whispered to herself. Why would Touko be in the Maternity Ward? The answer seems obvious, but it's hard to believe. The both of them had less than stellar experiences when it came to romance, and right now Touko's giving birth? That made no sense. She stood there, in the elevator, just going through the likelihood of such a possibility. So engrossed that she almost missed the floor, hustling out of it when another person inside reminded her of where she was._

"_318, to my right…" and off she went, following the succinct directions she received, going down the corridor. 1, 2, on the right. 3, 4 on the left. 5, 6 on the right. And so on, and so forth. She kept walking, eyes scanning the numbers until she finally arrived. 318._

_Her hand moved to knock, but she stopped. She was hesitant. They may have stopped their feud, but if it this was exactly as she was thinking, it feels like she was skipping a million steps. The last sort of interaction she had to deal with in regards to her sister was dealing with the random purchases that were made in her name. She sighed. This tiptoeing was not like her. She's been known to bulrush her way through. Looks like she'll be doing the same here, as she gave three steady knocks._

"_Come in." came the muffled reply from inside the room. With the affirmation she needed, she turned the door handled and walked inside._

"_Oh shit." Aoko let slip when her eyes immediately landed on her sister, cradling a blanketed baby in her arms._

_Closing the door behind her, she made her way towards Touko's bed, noticing the exhausted look on the older woman's face. One that also had the softest, most pleasant smile she's ever seen on Touko's face. It was surreal. It was unbelievable. It was…_

"_Who the hell are you? What did you do to Touko?"_

_It was too much. There was no way this person could be Touko. Could it?_

_The bedridden woman looked up, her eyes meeting with Aoko's own. "Took you long enough."_

"_No, seriously. What?"_

"_Sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Touko said, nodding to the chair near her bed._

_Aoko did as she was suggested, her still wet body dripping onto the pink chair. "What happened?" that made you change, Aoko thought. Because the person on that bed, is not the same person she had last spoken to in person._

_The older woman, gently rocking the baby in her arms, shrugged. "Nothing so grandstanding. I just gave up on the end goal of all magi, as you no doubt have heard. And from then on, I just started focusing on other things in life. Like some amusing children that I'm making sure don't go down the same path I did."_

_Oddly specific, but she wasn't going to comment on it. Not yet anyways. "If you're already dealing with children, then what's with this?" she gestured to the baby._

_Touko let out a light chuckle. "Because I've stayed for too long. I've made myself get too comfortable. I need to move on. But… there's a yearning that I've never noticed, not until later last year. A yearning that's only grown. So, I did this."_

"_Who's the father?"_

"_I don't know. I went to a sperm bank."_

"_What? A sperm bank? Not even a donor from a magus family?"_

"_Doesn't really matter to me." Touko answered calmly. "Besides, all that would achieve is make me involved with another family."_

_Aoko's mouth hang open in disbelief. This, was something she had never expected she would see. This person, absolutely, was not the same person that tried to kill her year all those years ago. "How are you going to raise it?"_

"_Assuming she has the potential, then I guess as the branch family of the Aozaki. Even if she doesn't, then I'm sure she'll find a way."_

"_As a magus?" Aoko asked unsurely._

"_Who knows? A fundamental aspect of being a magus to actively reach for the Root. And with me as a parent…"_

"_I see." Aoko moved over closer to the bed, pulling the chair along. The baby looked to be sleeping soundly in her sister's arms, wrapped snugly in the pink blanket. "It looks like you."_

"_She looks like us. We're sisters, after all." Touko, making sure the baby was comfortable, held her out to Aoko. "Want to hold her?"_

_Aoko backed into her chair, briefly startled by the unknown territory. "I've never done this before."_

"_You think I have?" Touko said with a smirk. "Come on, she won't bite."_

_Aoko looked back to the small baby, and hesitantly took her into her own arms. Light. She was very light. Lighter than a bag of rice. She looked so small. So peaceful. This little thing, came from Touko? She felt movement coming, and immediately noticed the baby stir, eyes slowly opening. Gold, unlike the red of her sister. The baby cooed in her arms, and Aoko couldn't help but smile back._

"_What's her name?" Aoko asked, her attention locked onto the baby._

_Touko herself smiled at the image before her. "Her name is-"_

* * *

2017

_This is an interesting one._ Olga Marie thought to herself, looking over the latest documents in line, thinking over the candidate with more than a veiled interest. There were a lot that ticks off her own list as to the potential of this candidate, especially a volunteer at that. Compatibility as a Master, that remains to be tested, _if_ they decide to bring her aboard. But the sticking point, the thing that actually made her double over the document, was the name. She had to check, if the way it was spelt matched, because Japanese names were convoluted like that, with its different meanings and pronunciations. And it matched. Of course, that didn't really mean anything, but she had to make sure.

The hiss of the door sliding open signaled the arrival of her most trusted confidant. Green coat and top hat, curly hair reaching below his shoulder. Lev Lainur. "You called for me, Olga?"

"Ah, Lev. Thanks for coming on short notice." She said with a gratified smile.

"It seemed rather urgent, so I admit I was rather curious." He replied, sitting himself across her. Leg draped over the other.

"It's not exactly that urgent, but I needed someone with your experience." She told him, the files still in her hand.

"Experience?" he asked back, eyebrow raised in mild curiosity.

She set the papers face down on the table before readdressing him. "Tell me. Touko Aozaki. She was a classmate of yours in the Clock Tower, yes?"

Lev tilted his head in thought. "In the Department of Archeology, yes she was. I consider her a good friend."

"Then…" she flipped the papers up and slid them to his side. "Did she ever have a child?"

His own eyes scrutinized the documents passed onto him, before taking them off of the table. Narrowing onto the picture, and was surprised to see someone that looked like a mirror version of her. She looks like Touko when they were both students, though there were still some noticeable differences. Her hair was done in a side plait, an even brighter orange and eyes of gold, compared to Touko's own reds. Beyond that, the similarities were uncanny. And the name.

"Ayako Aozaki. _Colorful Child_. She looks like her. And her specialties…" he continued reading through the file. "They match Touko's. Rune based thaumaturgy, and a puppet maker, though the extent of her skills are still unknown."

"If they were, she would already have been given a Sealing Designation, like Touko." Olga Marie added.

"That's right. Though I'm surprised they didn't just slap one on her on principal alone. Assuming she _is_ Touko's daughter." He said, nodding along in affirmative.

"They probably ignored her. You know how the orient is viewed. Probably dismissing her as just another backwater magus, or at most an imposter."

"That's another thing. How are we certain that this isn't an imposter?" he asked her.

"That possibility did occur to me, which is why I contacted the head of the Department of Creation." Olga Marie replied, brushing her hand through her hair.

"Ah, I see. She's a student of the Department of Creation, and Touko herself also studied under Lord Valualeta." He agreed, leaning back into the chair. "And what did she say?"

"A prodigy like Touko herself, though she has made a conscious effort to not stand out." The Director said. "Has an array of practical skills under her belt beyond just her magecraft. A lot more carefree than Touko, in fact she said that there are hints of Aoko from her as well. So, unless this is someone who had been in proximity of both sisters, then she is most likely not an imposter."

Lev contemplated his thoughts before relaying them back. "Hints of Aoko… Last I heard of them, they wanted to kill each other. But, if they set aside their differences long enough to impart their wisdom onto her, I can see how she would be a prodigy that would rival Touko."

"That's assuming she is in fact her daughter." Olga Marie said, leaning into her arm on the desk.

"Yes. Assuming she is her daughter." Lev responded, placing the files back to her side.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"In the context of her having no relationship with the Aozakis, based off of her files, she sounds like an exceptional magus. Her skills would benefit Chaldea greatly even _if_ she has zero compatibility as a Master." He articulated carefully, laying out his opinion on the matter. "And if she actually is Touko's daughter, then it would do well to have a Magus family in our roster. The Aozakis are no Nobles, but they are no civilian. And you said she's a volunteer?"

"Yes, she did." She replied, before giving Lev's words a thorough rewind. "Thanks for your thoughts, Lev."

"Happy to help, Olga." He stood up from the chair, straightening his green suit. "Well, if there's nothing else that's needed of me, I'll be on my way."

"That'll be all, Lev." The taller man nodded, turning around and making his way out of the Director's office. Now once again being left secluded in her office, she picked up the files Lev slid back to her. "Let's see what you're really made of."

* * *

It was freezing.

And this wasn't even the coldest that the base had ever experienced, in fact it lay roughly on the warmer temperatures recorded at San Martin Base. It was needed though, a short layover at the Argentine Antarctic base after flying from Ushuaia. Refueling and restocking supplies for their continued flight to the Chaldean HQ. The passengers were also given some time to recuperate before they would be back on their way. It was why she was standing near the window inside the base, overlooking the frozen desert from the comfort of a warmed building. She took a sip of the coffee she was given.

She couldn't help but grimace as she was reminded of the bitter taste now in her mouth, going down her throat as she swallowed the hot beverage. She was never a fan of coffee, unlike her mother. Call her childish, but she preferred a nice glass of warm chocolate milk than this bitter seed. But, it was free and offered to her, so of course she would take it. Especially in this frozen wasteland. She was glad she packed and dressed appropriately, her light pink blouse hidden underneath her thick red trench coat. Her orange hair was done in a side plait.

"Do you know where we're going?" she glanced to her right, seeing a scrawny looking young man hugging himself, standing on the other side of the window to her. He wore a set of thick-rimmed glasses, and messy black hair.

She quirked a brow, mostly at his appearance. "The base was said to be built at around 6000m above sea level. So, chances are we're going to the Vinson Massif."

"Holy shit." The mad said in disbelief, his gaze turning to the land outside. "I just signed up as a techie, didn't expect to be flown out all the way here."

Her eyes trailed down and up the man's form. "You're a civilian."

"I'm a what now?" he asked back.

"A civilian." A voice replied, approaching the two of them. She saw a young woman, probably older than her, with light brown hair and blue eyes; or _eye_ in this sense, as she wore a black eyepatch around her right eye. She wore a collared shirt beneath a black double breasted coat, along with black tights and knee-high boots. The woman eyed the both of them. "Ophelia Phamrsolone."

The woman held her hand out, which the man beside her took. "Uhm, Helix Sinclair."

Ophelia nodded, before facing her. "Ayako Aozaki." She replied with a smirk, shaking her hand. "I've heard about you, Ophs."

"Ophs?" She looked surprised by the name, before shaking her head and responding herself. "Same to you, unlike those that chose to dismiss you."

"Ah, then it seems I wasn't doing that much of a good job." Ayako said, sighing dramatically.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed that you were able to lay low before most of the Clock Tower, considering your prodigious skills." Ophelia said back, folding her arms over her chest. "Considering who your mother is, I guess it's not that much of a surprise."

"And who would my mother be?" Ayako asked, sounding amused.

Ophelia looked somewhat confused at the response she got. "Your mother is Touko Aozaki, isn't she?"

In response, a smile grew on Ayako's face. "Who knows?"

"Uh, excuse me?" both women turned to face the man that was drafted along with them. "What do you mean, by _civilian_?"

Both magi glanced at one another, some sort of silent conversation exchanged between the two of them, before they turned back to the man again. "I'm sure it'll be explained later, Sinclair." Ayako said, patting the man's shoulder.

"Ayako is right in that regard. Everything will be explained once we reach Chaldea." Ophelia added.

"Okay…?" he looked even more confused, but accepted their answers either way. "You seem like you're packing light." He said observantly to Ophelia.

She nodded. "That's because I've already been at Chaldea for the past three months. I am here to welcome you all, as a member of A Team."

"A Team, huh? That sounds fancy." There was a hint of excitement to Ayako's tone. "As expected, from what I've heard from Spiritual Evocation."

"Speak for yourself. If what I've heard is true, you'd make it to B Team effortlessly." She countered, her hand moving to her hip.

"Well, let's hope my skills are that good." Ayako replied confidently.

"When will we be leaving again?" Helix asked, looking rather annoyed at the two women, lost in their own world.

The eye patched woman gave a quick glance to the young man before she looked down to the watch on her hand. "In 36 minutes. Get yourself situated, make sure you're not in need of emergency facilities later. I'll be checking up on the rest of the candidates. See you both in Chaldea." Ophelia bid them farewell with a curt nod and a hint of a smile, as she turned around and made her way to another separate group of people.

When the slightly older woman was a good few feet away, Ayako herself turned and made her way towards the exit.

"Hey, where're you going?" the man asked, still beside the window.

"A smoke." She replied, placing her now empty cup of coffee on an empty table before making her way outside.

_This might have been a bad idea._ She thought to herself, as the unsheltered outside reminded her just how painful the frozen southern air could be. She fished out a cigarette from inside her red coat and touched both her eyes with her free hand.

ᚲ

"_Kenaz, of the Torch._" She whispered as she traced the rune with her thumb. "_örn auga." _With enhanced eyes, she briefly inspected the outside environment. Nothing much, aside from low quality security cameras. She dispelled the rune and, with her unlit cigarette that she now pointed to the sun, traced another rune.

ᛋ

_Sowilo, of the Sun. "__Sól._" The sharp, vaguely S shape was briefly floating in the air, before sparking up and converged on the cigarette, lighting it up for her. Just as she was about to place the cigarette in her lips, the door opened behind her. She glanced behind her, seeing the civilian she was talking to join her outside, closing the door behind him.

He rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself before he addressed her. "Got another cig?"

She shrugged to herself, as she plucked another stick from her coat, handing it to him. As he took the offered cigarette, a loud, horrid coughing spree filled the cold air, startling the man. Ayako was bracing herself with her hands on her knees, the offending item still in her lips.

"You sound like you're not supposed to smoke." He commented with concern.

She waved his worry down. "Its fine." She replied with intermittent coughs. "I need to smoke."

"Why? I've never heard of anyone needing to smoke." He said back incredulously.

She contemplated on her answer, thinking of the consequences that would usually befall for someone if they were to do so. But, with a mental shrug, she decided to do so either way. He himself will be joining Chaldea, it didn't really matter whether he becomes a Master or not. By being a member of Chaldea, it meant that one would be witness to such things regularly.

Pushing herself up straight, she took her cigarette and pointed it at him, and began tracing another rune.

ᛋ

_Sowilo, of the Sun. "__Neisti." _The rune, lighting up from her cigarette, floated to his cigarette, lighting it up for him.

All the while, his mouth was agape, at a loss for words while she tried and resumed her cigarette. "Wh- what was… what?"

She was already facing away from him, but the disbelief was clear in his voice. "Don't worry. You'll see more at Chaldea." She told him back with a confident smile on her face.

And that smile was wiped off when she began coughing again.

* * *

"Welcome, Candidates Epsilon, to the Chaldea Security Organization."

Two lines of five, both lined up outside the mountain base. The gates were closed after two people exited to greet them, standing next to one another. A white haired woman with pale skin and orange eyes stood where the middle of the two lines would be. She wore a white collared shirtdress under an orange and black coat, along with a red ascot. Her legs were covered with a peach red tights and black high heel stilettos.

The man to her left was a good head taller than she was. Dark curly hair going down past his shoulders, a white collared shirt with a purple necktie. He had on him a thick green overcoat and top hat. He wore what looked like to be puffy pants, held together with knee high black boots.

Ophelia took the spot to the Director's right.

"I am Director Olga Marie Animusphere, the current president of this organization. To my left is Professor Lev Lainur Flauros, and to my right is a member of A Team, Ophelia Phamrsolone." The woman in the middle announced, arms folded behind her back.

Her eyes trailed over the ten candidates that were lined before her. "We are an international, UN-sanctioned operation, a laboratory-observatory with the purpose of observing both the magical and scientific aspects of the world. And we have only one single goal here: _To preserve the reign of the Human Order, above all else._ Such is why we have recruited both talented scientists and magi for this sole purpose. We have a repurposed oil rig that functions as separate base of operations over at the North Sea, with the purpose of supplying us necessary materials that are otherwise difficult to procure elsewhere."

The Director matched the eyes of a few of the candidates, some flinching beneath her gaze. When Ayako, standing in the middle of the left line, met hers, she smiled back. There was a subtle flinch that she took notice of, seemingly surprised, but otherwise hidden by the rest of the candidates. "You will all be tested for compatibility as a Master. If you are qualified, congratulations, you will join the ranks of our Master Candidates. If you do not, then you will join the rest of our crew. Either here, in our main headquarters, or over at our separate base. Anything more beyond that will be continued after your screening tests."

"Any questions?" she finished off, waiting for anyone to respond.

A young woman standing in front of the line Ayako stood in raised her hand. She flinched when Olga Marie's eyes landed on her. "Wh-what if, we have nothing else to offer, if we fail?"

A few other candidates glanced toward the meek woman, then to the Director. "If you're among the noble families, then you will leave this place to return to where you came from. If you're a civilian, then you won't remember this entire exchange."

She heard gasps from a few people behind her. The man beside her, the one named Helix, had his mouth agape. "Anything else?" the Director asked the group. Relative silence was the answer. "Good. Then we shall begin testing immediately."

The large heavy doors slid open behind her. Her back straightened even more, chin raised as she looked over the candidates once more. "Welcome to Chaldea."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**

i remember, seeing the art for the female protag of F/GO(Gudako), and i thought "_man, she kinda looks like Touko_."

of course, that's a byproduct of Takeuchi's artstyle, but that single line of thought wouldn't go away, and led to the birth of this.

her name, Aozaki Ayako, is written as 蒼崎彩子

彩 = Aya = color

子 = ko = child

i went the extra mile in coming up with her name, considering how much Touko and Aoko's names work into their entire existences.

her origin, as well, is

Growth = 成長 (Seichou)

and you guys will see what kind of person she is.

hope ya'll enjoyed it!


	2. Chaldean Master Candidates

**_Chaldean Master Candidates_**

Thirteen people walked down the pristine, sterile looking hallway of Chaldea. The Director, her trusted right hand man, a member of A Team, and ten candidates all to be tested. What that test was exactly was a mystery to them, though those who operate in the known circle had different ideas as to what they were exactly. Ayako herself didn't really give it much thought. Being part of B Team, as Ophelia had suggested, would be the best outcome for her, but were she to fail whatever this test was, she wouldn't mind being relegated to a part of the crew. People often don't see her as such, but she did volunteer for this organization to do some good in her life.

Hell, walking down the hallways already put her above her mother and aunt in that regard. The both of them still think much like a magus would, despite the fact that they have veered off of the idea of a traditional magus. Still, she knows that her mother would be proud of her. In fact, she was certain that Aozaki Touko was feeling a unique sense of pride within her dark and blackened heart when she told her of her decision.

She also contemplated on her soon to be exposure. She had enjoyed a rather peaceful life growing up, which had slowly been eroded the moment she joined the Clock Tower, because there were no doubts people who would connect the dots on who she was. And now, being around high profile people within the association, for all intents and purposes her cover's blown. Not like she had a cover in any sort of way, she just circumvented most people's questions and accusations. Those that confirmed who she was did so without her involvement. That's what she gets when the head of the department she joined taught her mother back when she herself was a student there.

She glanced to her right, seeing Helix explore the hallways with his eyes. After the surprise he showed when she lit his cigarette, he seemed to be taking things in relative stride. His eyes kept exploring, before they landed on her. She nudged her brows, and red spread around his cheeks as he blushed, turning away from her. He might not be used to getting a woman's attention. Looks like she found someone to tease, assuming he gets to stick around.

The sound of a door sliding open keyed her to their destination, her eyes now focusing on the now opened room that they were walking towards to. All thirteen of them walked inside, to be greeted by two people that had been waiting for them. A man and a woman.

The man had light orange hair, closer to pink actually, and dressed in what she would guess as Chaldea's doctor's uniform. His sleeves were rolled up, and his pass was around his neck. He looked like a rather amiable man. She could sense that he had an easy going nature. In his hand seemed to be some sort of tablet.

The woman, though was… _Wait a minute…_ the Mona Lisa.

"Welcome, Candidates!" she announced heartily, arms spread open welcomingly. Ayako could hear the silent murmurs from a few of the candidates. "I am the genius, the inventor, the artist, Leonardo Da Vinci, and we will be screening your tests today!" her enthusiasm was almost infectious.

Her introduction garnered mixed results; the Director had her hand over her face, Lev was chuckling amused, Ophelia had a light smile on her face, while the doctor shook his head with a tired sigh.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Romani Archaman, and I am the Head of the Medical Facility here. Da Vinci here is the Head of Technology Development Division, alongside being the third Servant summoned by Chaldea." There were more murmurs coming from the noble families, but that did little to slow the Doctor down. "As she has said before, we will performing be the tests here. A quick scan, both medical and magical, along with a few questions to gather your potential and intuition."

"It's best we get through this process as quickly as possible." Olga Marie said to the group, taking the tablet from the Doctor and handing it to Ophelia. "You'll be called in one by one, and when you hear your name, you will join us in this room." She pointed to another door inside the room they were in.

Without another word, she made her way towards the deeper room. Lev gave a nod to the candidates, before moving to join the Director, followed by the Servant, giving a comforting salute to them. The Doctor was last, still standing in the room. "Good luck to you all." He said with a warm smile, as he made his way inside.

The candidates looked around at each other, some talking to one another while some made themselves comfortable with the available chairs. Ayako noticed Helix walking towards her, but he was stopped when someone else approached him, striking up a conversation with him.

"Aozaki, Ayako." Ophelia announced to the room, silencing the group for a second.

Ayako smiled. The great thing about having a name that starts with an A. Both names in her case. She walked towards Ophelia, the eye patched woman quirking a brow with her visible eye.

"Hope I get to be B Team." She said with a confident smile.

Ophelia let out a light chuckle. "Let's hope you do." She replied with a nod.

* * *

"So, Ayako Aozaki." The Director was reading what seemed to be her files intently, with Lev sitting beside her. Both Da Vinci and the Doctor were on separate tables, manning computers that were both wired to the electrodes on various parts of her body; two on the sides of her temple, one atop her head, one over her heart, one on her back and one on her abdomen. The Doctor specifically was testing her blood sample that she had just given.

"Yes, Director?" Ayako responded, still with an eager smile on her face.

"Born with only 18 Magic Circuits, less than the average magus, but they are all of EX quality. Finished high school level education at age 13, and joined the Clock Tower soon after, as a student of the Department of Creation. Recognized as a prodigy in not just magecraft theories but also practical skills as well."

"That sounds like me." Ayako replied with a nod.

"A registered CFR, a freelance motorcycle mechanic, and skills in programming, alongside with rune thaumaturgy, and a Puppet Master of undisclosed skill." Olga Marie read down the list of her apparent skills.

"And also-"Ayako closed her eyes, channeling magical energy into them, and when she opened them, they were no longer gold. "this."

Both Olga Marie and Lev looked at her with widened eyes, stunned, seeing the spiral pattern of blue/green/yellow taking its place. "Mystic Eyes of Enchantment." Lev commented, as Olga Marie gathered herself.

"Not as good as my mother's though." Ayako admitted, cutting the connection and returning her eyes back to normal.

"Ah, yes. Your mother." Olga Marie rubbed her chin in thought, glancing between Ayako and the files she had. "You understand how suspicious such a claim is?"

"It's one of the reasons why I laid low. Didn't want to bother with the faff." Ayako answered with a tired shrug.

"Do you have a way to prove you are as you say?" the Director asked with mildly veiled curiosity.

Ayako tilted her head in thought, trying to find an answer, before she remembered something that was trusted to her. She reached inside her overcoat, rummaging through her pocket, before finally pulling out an envelope. She held it out for Lev, who looked at the envelope in confusion. "Here's the money Ms. Blue borrowed that one time you dropped by the Clock Tower."

Olga Marie gave a curious glance to the man beside her, whose mouth hung open loosely. It lasted for a good few seconds before he laughed heartily. "You can keep hold of it for the moment."

"Suit yourself." She replied, putting the envelope back inside her pocket. "I'm surprised you didn't think I might have been Touko herself."

"Touko is an exceptional Puppet Master." Lev replied for the Director. "Her puppets, even more so. They are neither weaker nor stronger than her. One could consider them exact replicas of her. There were enough differences between you and Touko for you to not be her, for it to not be possible."

"I guess that makes sense." Ayako conceded with a nod. "Didn't really think of it like that."

"You referred to Aoko Aozaki as Miss Blue before." The Director commented.

"Yeah, I refer to her as that when I'm in a more professional setting." Ayako answered.

"Interesting." She didn't sound that interested. "How do your own skills fare as a Puppet Master?" Olga Marie asked.

At this, Ayako smirked, placing a finger on her lip in a shushing motion. "It's a secret." She replied with a coy smile. "But I'm sure we'll all get to know the extent of my skills soon."

The Director sighed, shaking her head as she continued on. "Why did you volunteer?" Not many volunteer for the program, because frankly speaking it wasn't like they had advertisements displayed prominently around the globe. Simple fliers for an undisclosed job for them to be interviewed by her scouts.

"Would you believe if I said I wanted to do some good?" she said, earning only a raised brow from the Director. "My mother always said that she wanted to raise someone that doesn't follow down her path. So, what better way than to take part in an organization like this?"

"_Follow down her path?_" Ayako nodded at the Director's questioning.

"I'm sure her rather prolific history is quite well known amongst those at the Clock Tower. I'd be surprised if it wasn't." she further explained. "It might even be normal for those who follow the path of the magus. But my mother sort of lost that spark, if you will."

"Yes, I've heard of that before." Lev commented, leaning on the table with a single arm. "Why did she give up?"

Ayako shrugged, shaking her head. "It's not my story to tell."

"Fair enough." He stepped back.

"And it's done." Ayako turned to her left before she could continue her answer, seeing the Doctor stretch his fingers with Da Vinci patting him in the back. "Vitals are recorded and checked, sample has been tested. There's an odd reading I detected, but it shouldn't compromise LAPLACE, so I'll shelve it for the moment."

"And you have remarkable compatibility as a Master." Da Vinci added with a certain amount of glee in her voice. "In fact, I'm certain you wouldn't even need Chaldea to summon a Servant of your own."

"Incredible praise from the genius." Lev said with an acknowledge nod.

"I'm curious as to what you actually did." Ayako commented, eyeing the Mona Lisa with mild curiosity.

The Servant wagged her finger. "Oh, a genius doesn't share her secrets so easily."

"Congratulations, Ayako Aozaki. You qualified as a Master of Chaldea." Olga Marie said, eager to end this before it gets out of hand. "Please, wait outside while we go through the rest of the candidates. After which we will begin orientation."

"Do I make B Team?" Ayako asked while Da Vinci pulled the electrodes off of her.

"We still need to test the rest to determine them, and not just this wave of candidates either. There will still be more people arriving." Olga Marie replied. "But, if your results in basic training tomorrow are promising, then it would be most likely."

"Awesome." Ayako said, fist raised to her chin in celebration. "It'll be an honor working for Chaldea."

* * *

"Bertrand, Koleen." Ophelia announced as Ayako walked out of the room. It was the young, meek looking Caucasian woman that asked the question before, wearing a pink turtleneck sweater that looked even bigger on her seemingly small form. Her blonde hair was done in a braid not too dissimilar to her own, her pink eyes rushing left to right in a slight panic. Standing up from her seat, she psyched herself up before making her way inside the testing room.

"There's something more to her." Ayako commented as she stood beside Ophelia, still standing where she last saw her.

"Really now? How can you tell?" Ophelia asked, giving Ayako a side glance.

The Japanese girl shrugged. "Gut feeling."

"Interesting." The eye patched woman responded, jotting something down onto the tablet. "She counts as one of our civilian candidates, though it seemed she was not oblivious to our world."

"So probably an ancestor of some kind." Ayako commented. "And maybe taught herself with their notes."

"That's the current theory that is floating about her. Among other things" Ophelia added with a nod. "Of the ten candidates, how many would qualify as Masters?"

Ayako caught Ophelia's eye at the question, before her gaze drifted upwards in thought. "Including myself, I would say three people."

"You sound quite certain of that number."

A smirk formed on Ayako's face. "My gut feeling's never been wrong."

"That's the kind of confidence I've heard about the Aozakis." Ophelia commented, eye slightly widened in awe. Or what constitutes as awe for a magus.

"Hey, Ayako." The both of them turned to face the man who interrupted their conversation again. Helix, standing before them looking a bit unsure of himself. His framed eyes landed on Ayako's gold. "What happened in there?"

"Just a simple interview process, like any other job hunts." Ayako answered with a noncommittal shrug. "They'll wire you up, take a blood sample, and that's it."

"That's it?" Helix asked unsurely.

"There won't be anything convoluted or complicated during our screening tests, Mr. Sinclair." Ophelia assured with a placating hand. "That comes later, if you're qualified."

His eyes switched between the two women, before sighing. "I hope I don't though." He told them. "I signed up to be a techie. Not to have the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"You still would." Ayako said with a shake of her head. "It's not like the computers here run on faeries."

"Ayako's right. We have a crew of more than 100 people running the base, and it will no doubt grow with each wave of candidates." Ophelia continued, glancing to the list of candidates on the tablet.

Helix looked to them with growing confusion. "Do you two know each other?"

"In passing." The both of them replied. Ayako chuckled amusedly while Ophelia was content with a small smile.

"What, like the same school or something?" he asked them.

"Pretty much." Ayako replied. She gestured the spot to her right with a nod. "Make yourself comfortable."

He sighed again, scratching the back of his head nervously before he joined them as suggested. "This is kinda crazy." He said, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Well buckle up, Sinclair. It'll get even crazier, I'm sure." Ayako said, patting the lanky man on his back.

* * *

There were now five of them walking down the sterile corridor. Professor Lev and Ophelia were giving them a brief tour of the base layout. Director Olga Marie had retreated for the day, most likely preparing the so called _Basic Training_ they were alluded to. Both Dr. Roman and Da Vinci were escorting the candidates that didn't qualify, as well as leading those that had nothing to offer back onto the last transport out. They said it's the least number of people they had to send back, which was only two. That left three people qualified, just as Ayako had predicted. It was herself, the meek woman in the pink turtle neck, and a member of a lesser Noble magus family. _Which one was it again?_ There were so many of them, and they always have such long and convoluted names.

She eyed him from behind; she was standing at the back of the line which made it easier. He was dressed rather sharply, if rather plain. Not as ostentatious as most magi she's interacted with in the Clock Tower. A dark blue dress suit. His brown hair was tied to in long, low ponytail. The coat he wore during the trip was folded in his arms. He is what she would consider "pretty", looking to be around her age.

"These are your rooms." Lev announced as both he and Ophelia stood beside the indicated rooms. Ophelia approached them, giving each of them their cards. "And these are your passes, with the luggage you all brought along already placed inside. Don't forget, Basic Training tomorrow at 8am. Any question?"

"Can we get more rooms?" Ayako spoke up before the other two.

"What for?" Lev asked her, with Ophelia also looking at her inquisitively.

"A workshop."

"Oh, we have plenty of workshops in the basements." Lev told her.

"I don't know about these two, but I'd prefer to have my workshop close by." Ayako said with a shake of her head.

"I second that sentiment." The lesser Noble said beside her.

Even Ophelia looked to the Professor, who was in thought with his hand holding his chin. "We'll have to wait until we get all the qualified Masters."

Ayako shrugged. "I guess I can wait."

"How are we to use these facilities?" the Noble asked.

Ayako held back a sigh while the meek woman looked at him curiously. Professor Lev chuckled amusedly at the question. "The computer will have the tutorials you seek."

"But, how would we operate these computers?" the Noble continued asking.

"I'm sure you'll be able to learn how to operate it." Said the Professor. "Well, see you all tomorrow." He told them, leaving the three with Ophelia in tow.

The Noble's eyes were still locked on Lev's retreating form, mouth hung open flabbergasted. Ayako glanced to the meek woman, seeing her ace slowly shift to disbelief. The woman then turned to Ayako, searching for answers. All she got was a silent chuckle from her and a defeated sigh.

"Flash your card on the scanner." Ayako spoke up, leading to the Noble shifting his attention onto her. "Not just your room, it should work on most of the rooms on the base."

He kept staring at her, before shifting his gaze onto the pass in his free hand. Then back at her. Then back at it. Then he turned around and approached the room that was indicated to him. He slowly, gingerly, held the pass over the scanner as instructed. He waited. _Ping_. With a swish, the metal door slid open for the Noble. He gazed inside his room, inspecting it briefly, before glancing to face Ayako once more.

"My thanks." He said unsurely, as he walked inside, the door closing behind him.

Ayako shrugged herself as she made her way to her own room. "Are they always like that?"

The Japanese woman glanced behind her, seeing the blonde woman look to her in mild confusion. "They tend to be worse." Ayako answered. "Kalls, was it?"

"It's Koleen, actually." She replied, her fingers fidgeting with one another.

"You hungry?" Ayako asked while she flashed her pass onto the scanner. "I was thinking on stopping by the canteen."

"Oh. Uh…" While Koleen was working on her answer, Ayako gave a quick inspection of her room. Seeing that everything was in order, she stepped back out, leaning on the now closed door of her room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well? Hungry or not?" she prodded again.

The blonde's eyes were closed shut, as she will an answer for the invitation. "Sure." She finally replied. "If you don't mind me dropping my coat first."

* * *

The cafeteria was quite empty, given the time of day. A few of the established crew, along with a handful of the qualified Masters from the previous batch. It now had two more people as Ayako and Koleen walked side by side into the large room. The blonde didn't walk that fast, so Ayako had to adjust her walking speed. The lined themselves up, trays pulled for each of them.

"You seem famous." Koleen commented, though her voice was almost a whisper. Ayako inspected the room, seeing a number of people not so subtly glancing her way.

"It means word's gotten out." She chuckled amusedly. "It's my mom that's famous. And my aunt." She further explained to the blonde. "I'm just an enigma."

"Enigma?" Koleen said back with slight confusion as the two of them sat themselves on an empty table, the trays they brought now filled with adequate food.

"Aozaki. Have you ever heard of them?" Ayako asked as she took a sip of the flavored box drink. It was orange.

Koleen shook her head. "No." the blonde grimaced and shrunk ever so slightly, turning her gaze away. "I don't really know anyone."

"That's a good thing in my opinion." Ayaka said back. "You don't have the heart to be like those people."

"_Those_ people?" Koleen asked back.

Ayako nodded back. "It says a lot, how my mother, who one might consider an exemplar of these people, made an effort to not raise me to be like them."

"Why?" the blonde questioned with genuine confusion.

"They're not good people." She replied, earning a few glares from those that heard her. "You can ask around, stories about my mother to get a good idea on what they're capable of."

"And what about you?" Koleen asked, her hands shaking slightly as she turned the fact back.

Ayako didn't expect the question, but the smirk that formed on her face showed the clear amusement she felt. "What _about_ me?"

The worry shifted to concern, with Koleen shifting in her seat. "Are you… a good person?"

The smirk remained, though Ayako was now looking elsewhere in thought, coming up with an answer to the question that was asked of her. "Although they respect my desire to improve my craft, most magi consider me a heretic in disposition. I try to be a good person, I really do. But when you're involved with them, sometimes being a good person is just not possible." The smirk had disappeared from Ayako's face, her face a steady neutral expression.

And yet, Koleen no longer seemed worried. Her shaking stopped, and though at first she kept her gaze on Ayako with mouth hung open slightly in bewilderment, before they closed and a light smile took its place. "Guess I'll take your word for it then."

Ayako kept her stare on the blonde, before she responded the blonde's smile with her own. "Glad to hear it."

The both of them continued on with their meal in a comfortable silence, though the blonde would occasionally sneak in a few glances toward the Japanese woman, calmly eating with her eyes closed and humming a quiet tune to herself.

"What do you think _Basic Training_ will consist of?" Koleen spoke up when their meals were almost finished.

"Something involving our compatibility as _Masters_." Ayako replied.

"And what does that mean?" the blonde questioned, not fully comprehending the answer.

"It'll involve people like the Mona Lisa earlier." Ayako explained. "They'll no doubt go over it tomorrow."

"The _Mona Lisa_…" Koleen furrowed her brows in thought. "Isn't Da Vinci a man?"

"There's probably some shenanigans involved." Ayako said as she moved to stand. "Let's call it a day."

The blonde nodded, standing up herself. Their now empty trays piled onto the rest of them, they left the cafeteria the same way they entered. With eyes staring at the young Japanese woman's figure, and even less sharpening into a glare.

* * *

As the door slid closed, Ayako was now left to her own devices, finally finding time to be alone. Within the confines of her appointed room, she stretched herself to relieve the aches that had built up throughout the journey here. She didn't mind being around people, but they could be overbearing, especially in long exposures. Which is why she's eager to turn this sterile block of a room into her own personal haven for the duration of her stay here. How long that would be, still remains to be seen.

On her bed, along with a fresh uniform set for her, were the two travel bags she brought, while on the floor was a crate that serves as an emergency scenario. She was surprised they didn't ask her anything about it, though she was sure that they'd have inklings as to what it was. First things first, she'd need to put the crate in the closet, pushing it along the floor. She put her all into it when she noticed one of her bags shifting. It wasn't easy, with what was inside, but she pat herself on the back when she finally got it inside. She turned to her bags, seeing the still shifting movements from one of them. They were subtle, but noticeable. She opened the still one first, seeing the necessary items for her stay. Her clothes, personal soaps and knickknacks, her own laptop and phone she brought along. Mostly things that didn't pertain to her status as a Magus.

Which now left the other bag. Various materials she uses for her craft. Or as she liked to call it, her own bag of fun. And inside them were runestones of varying calibers, though they didn't really amount to much. She used them mostly as practice. Her puppet making set, above a small bag of materials that would be needed in one were to need a replacement limb. And a smaller box that kept on shifting once every few seconds.

Ayako smiled fondly upon seeing the box, before she took it out and made her way to her room's desk. She pulled the upper cover off, and chuckled happily at what she saw. A miniature puppet almost bursting out of the box, tumbling out of it in a mess. A puppet she made akin to an art mannequin, and one that she modeled after her aunt. Her small, and fun, familiar.

"What's wrong, Aa-chan?" she asked the puppet, who turned to her, glaring at her with its blue eyes.

The puppet pointed at her, and began mouthing off gibberish angrily. Literally gibberish, as nothing discernible came from its mouth, but she could understand it without any trouble.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll make it up to you. Promise." The puppet raised a brow at her, apparently not taking its master's words to heart. "When have I ever done you wrong?"

At that, the puppet began mouthing off at her again, moving around the desk with its arms expressing how angry it was. Ayako couldn't help but just smile at the scene. But, all good things must come to an end, and the Antarctic night drew to a close.

"Hey Aa-chan. Take off your clothes. I need to fix something up for you." The puppet stopped its motions, staring at her incredulously. "It'll help you out while we're at the base." Ayako said, pulling up and showing her pass to the puppet.

The puppet kept staring at the pass for a good minute, seemingly distrustful of her, before relenting as it slowly nodded and began undressing its miniature clothing. With a nod and a smile, Ayako got back up and walked back to her bags, taking out her aforementioned kit, ready to modify the puppet before she joins the dreaming world in their slumber.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

trying to come up with the test is a bitch, let me tell you. (and it's not even over) if it's not obvious, i'm using NA's timeline here, just so i can squeeze her in, while still being "of age"

_Reviews_

Emiya: if i can get the story past Part 1 at least, then they will for sure pop up. otherwise, we'll be seeing them through flashbacks.

Giuseppe: well, the direct translation of _Aya_ is _Colorful_, so her name literally means _Colorful Child_. but, funny you mention _rainbow. _that's not the end of that word.

well, whenever i get the fifth chapter done, that'll be when i the 3rd will be uploaded. when will that be, remains to be seen, since i just finished up the fourth.

with all said and done, thank you for reading and i hope ya'll enjoyed your time!


	3. Basic Training

_**Basic Training**_

_05:48_

The desk was a mess, barely cleared the moment Ayako finished modifying her familiar. Her tools were pushed to one side of the desk, with the box- now a makeshift tiny bed- on the other. The small puppet looked lifeless, resting on its bed, when its eyes opened abruptly, the blue orbs staring at the room's ceiling for a good minute before it rose from its own slumber. It looked around the room, before it settled on Ayako's own sleeping form, hidden beneath her blanket and her arms sprawled above her head. The puppet shook its head disappointingly. It got off its bed and made its way to the edge of the desk. Arms were stretched to the side, then slowly rose till its body was in a low Y shape. The circuits on its body lit up a tame golden color, releasing thin magical strings that were near invisible to the naked eye. The strings, numbering to nine, attached themselves around the room; mostly the ceiling. The puppets hands closed into tight fists, and by its will it was propelled.

As the circuits on its body faded, so too did the strings, disconnecting it from the room as it landed on the bed, barely even disturbing its slumbering master. It shuffled its way to the head of the bed, standing on the pillow right beside its master's head. It shook its head disapprovingly, before it lifted its hand up and swung it down onto its master's face, slapping her. Ayako looked momentarily disturbed, visibly wincing in pain, before her face calmed down as she went back to sleep. The puppet then slapped her face again, and again, and again, and again.

"Aaahhhh, I'm up! I'm up!" the now irritably woken Ayako threw her blanket off of the bed, almost knocking the puppet off.

The orange haired young woman, now sat up on her bed, was rubbing her bleary eyes to shake off the torpor that was still pulling her into the bed. Ignoring the gibberish of her puppet that was as per usual angrily mouthing off on her, she threw her feet off the bed and got up. Not wasting anymore time, she shuffled towards the bag that kept her clothes, pulled out a fresh pair of undergarments along with a clean towel, and made proceeded to the room's personal bathroom.

Less than half an hour later Ayako appeared back in her room, wearing a white camisole and boyshorts with her towel draped around her shoulders, one end still used on drying her hair. She dropped by her desk, pulling out a lite makeup kit from her bag and began applying the usual makeup she wore; the false _natural_ look men would think when they see her face. She then threw her towel off to the side, brushing her now dried hair before braiding it to her usual style. A professional look that contrasts with her free, if subdued personality. She waved to her puppet as it got back to its makeshift bed.

She then turned to where her uniform was laid out, and made her way towards it. The top looked good enough, though she wasn't really a fan of the way the belts were positioned, outlining her bust if she were to wear them. Why the emphasis, she wondered to herself. Then she glanced down onto the skirt below. The short skirt. The _exceedingly_ short skirt. If she were to bend down just a bit, her ass would be on full display. _Fuck this_ she cursed to herself as she threw the offending article off to the side. She put on the top, and searched for something else more appropriate from her own collection. She came out with a tight fitting black jeans. Not really something she'd wear in a professional setting, but it was still a better alternative to the skirt.

It was barely half past six when she finally left her room. She carried her red trench coat, letting it hang off her shoulder like a cloak. She glanced to her neighbors, seeing the Noble's room already empty as indicated by the signal above his door. The meek blonde however seemed to still be inside. She debated with herself if she should just ignore her and be on her way. But this girl seemed way out of her depth. So she knocked. There was shuffling, and a muffled response that she couldn't make, but at least the blonde was awake.

Not a moment later, the door slid open, and with it the blonde meek woman appeared. She somehow looked smaller than yesterday, as if the fresh new uniform was too much of a foreign thing to her. Speaking of uniform, Ayako raised a brow at the blonde's figure. It looked good, if she were to truly be honesty, but she can't take it seriously with how short the skirt was. And the belts, _oh wow_, they really did emphasize their busts. She felt validated just seeing the uniform in action. And the redness of the blonde's cheeks amplified the feeling.

Koleen's eyes immediately locked onto the tight black jeans Ayako had chosen, and grimaced to herself. "I should've listened to myself." She commented.

"You should've." Ayako remarked with an amused smile on her face. "Let's get some breakfast, while we still can."

The blonde nodded as the orange haired young woman began leading them down the hall, on their way to the cafeteria with a good hour and a half before Basic Training would begin.

* * *

_08:44_

The orientation portion of the so called _Basic Training_ went off without a hitch, as the three master candidates were given a rundown of the Throne of Heroes and the Heroic Spirits, the Servant Classes, as well as the FATE system that operates under Chaldea. They were also explained upon them in detail the function and objective of the security organization, further reminding them of their new responsibilities now that they were walking inside these halls.

But, Basic Training encompasses more than just theories and book-learning. Ultimately, it was what they could offer that would determine where they stood in the hierarchy of the teams. As the three master candidates stood amongst themselves surrounded by standing metallic coffins, dressed in the Chaldean Combat Uniform. And they all were staring upwards at the observation deck that looked over the entire room. The white haired Director was visible from where they stood, along with a few other notable people.

"_The Simulation will have you, as Master Candidates, acting under a hypothetical scenario that we might encounter in our operations down the line. You will have a Servant under your command, and you will be facing off against another Master and their Servant. The environments themselves, which will also affect your Simulation, will be random. This Simulation will show us how you all operate in the line of duty. Are there any questions?_" the Director's voice sounded loud to the three of them coming from the intercom.

"Are enemy Masters something we will be encountering frequently?" the Noble asked.

"_Not necessarily, but the Simulation will allow us to more accurately grade you on the performance we will be looking for._" She answered. "_Anything else?_"

"What about our Mystic Codes?" Ayako herself asked, gesturing to the coat in her arms. "Can we use them in the Simulation?"

"_Yes, your Mystic Codes will be always be part of your arsenal. In regards to this Simulation, they have been scanned to be used in the exercise._"

There was a silence after the answer from the three of them, which Olga Marie took as a sign to continue. "_Very well. If you would all please enter the sarcophagi so we could all proceed with the Simulation._" She ordered as three of the coffins opened on command.

Ayako looked around, seeing the Noble enter his pod apprehensively, while Koleen looked calmer than her usual self, as if such a confined space didn't affect her like most people. She then looked to her own coffin, putting on her red trench coat before she got in herself. She closed her eyes as the coffin closed in, sealing her from the world as she awaits for the Simulation to start.

* * *

Director Olga Marie scrutinized the three screens that were displaying the Simulation before her. On one side to her was Lev Lainur, also keeping his eyes on the screen, while on the other the orange haired Doctor led the techies in making sure the Simulation went smoothly. Besides them, were some of the members of A Team, also eager to witness the aptitudes of the candidates.

Just a step behind the Director was a short haired bespectacled girl, with one eye covered by her lavender hair. She wore a Chaldean hoodie, distinct from the rest. Just off to the right of her was a taller, more serious looking blond man. A noble to an ancient family. Behind those two was Ophelia, her eye almost locked to the screen, if they weren't occasionally shifting to the girl in front of her. And behind her, was a scrawny pale, almost sickly looking man, appearing as if he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in weeks.

The blond noble glanced behind him to meet the scrawny man. "Are you alright, Kadoc?"

"I'm fine." He said back, sounding almost forced, though the noble didn't pay it any mind.

"They seem interesting." The bespectacled girl commented, her eyes easily shifting from one screen to another.

"Well, not all of them." Lev said with a chuckle. He gestured to the screen in the middle. The Simulation's landscape was that of an arena. He stood a great distance between the conflict of the Servants with a serious look on his face. A seashell shaped shield was protecting him from the onslaught he was receiving from the enemy magus. In his free hand was a boiling ball of water, turning almost white that he threw at his opponent. It was textbook.

"His pedigree so far is the only thing of note to him. Although the craft he showcases are evidence to his lineage, he's not offering much to the table." Lev finished with a disappointed shake of his head.

"I agree." Ophelia said. "As of right now, he's no different than any other Clock Tower student. Which, I guess, isn't really wrong."

"His inexperience shows." The blond added. "He's not getting the best use out of his Servant, even though they have the upper hand."

"Yes, it is quite disappointing." Olga Marie finally spoke up herself, frowning at the performance shown. Her eyes then shifted to the screen to its right. "In contrast, the American witch is showcasing skill and expertise I didn't expect from her demeanor."

As she said this, the screen showed an urban environment, focusing on Koleen's Servant; a nondescript Lancer-Class Servant, defending her from the onslaught of the enemy Servant. Though her face still showed her nervousness, her left hand was outlining a pattern on the palm of her right, before she closed it to a fist. "_Lancer, move aside!_" she commanded, leaving her vulnerable as the enemy Servant charged straight at her. Then she faced her palm to it, and muttered something unintelligible. The enemy Servant crumpled onto the ground, its body contorting unnaturally as it struggled to free itself. She nodded, before she approached the opposing Master with her Servant in tow, all the while she began outlining a pattern in the air, before clapping in, leading to the Master's body to contort as well.

"So that's how American Witchcraft works. Fascinating. And frightening." Olga Marie commented.

"Who was it that said that she might be related to Abigail Williams?" the blond asked the room. "It seems he was right on the money."

"We do not know if she is related to Abigail Williams, Wodime. Just because she's an American who practices witchcraft doesn't mean she's related to her." Ophelia told him.

"But it is still a possibility." He said back. "She disappeared in 1697, never to be seen again."

"Is that the Aozaki on the left?" Kadoc spoke up from the back, leading to the room's eyes to gravitate towards the left screen.

"Yes, it is." Olga Marie answered, as the screen showed Ayako and her Servant; a Caster-Class Servant; flying as they maneuvered themselves out of the attacks of the enemy Servant, circumventing a harbor or port of some kind.

"What is she doing?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Waiting for an opportunity, Mash." Lev replied, as the screen showed her face, with her eyes displaying the colorful spiraling pattern of her Mystic Eyes.

Ayako made sure that she was facing the enemy Servant, slowing it down with her Mystic Eyes as she slowly undid her trench coat. Three runic symbols appeared on the back of her red coat. ᚱ ᛟ ᛊ. "_Rauðr!_" she shouted, as her coat launched itself from her, and towards the enemy Master, who attacked the coat relentlessly. The red coat shrugged off all its attempts, as it wrapped itself around them, constricting their movements. "_Caster, do it._" She commanded the Servant.

There was a flash as the screen was blinded by whatever the Servant did, an explosion just to eliminate this simulated Master. "Huh, I wished we could've seen more of her." The blond commented, though there was a hint of respect in his tone.

"So she _was_ holding back?" Kadoc asked the group.

"Not necessarily holding back, per se. More so she is very concise with her efforts." Lev himself commented.

"Did anyone else see that?" Mash spoke up.

"See what, Mash?" Ophelia asked.

"Her hair."

"Yes, I saw something, though I'm not sure what it was." Olga Marie agreed. "It went by fast."

"There was a shade of blue, for just a moment." Mash explained.

"Maybe it's a way her Magic Crest manifests." Roman himself spoke up, reminding a few of them that he was also there. "Her name _does_ mean _Colorful Child_, so I guess it makes sense, like that?"

"Ah, if only Da Vinci was here. His genius would be appreciated." Wodime said, shaking his head.

"She prefers being in her workshop. Besides, she's not the biggest fan of Chaldea." Roman elaborated, glancing to the Director, who in turn glanced to Mash, who didn't notice the stare she got. A look of guilt flashed on her face, before she returned Roman's look. "It's a miracle in and of itself that we could get her input and help in filtering the candidates."

Olga Marie nodded, before she turned to face the rest of the, more relevant group of people. She met their eyes, turning to them one by one. "Well, we got what we wanted. What do you all think?"

* * *

"I'm so glad I'm not alone."

Ayako paused her drinking to glance down on the exhausted Koleen, her lunch tray pushed to the side as she sprawled her upper body on the tabletop, the both of them back in their standard uniforms. The demure blonde was mentally drained from their excursion, and that was before the bruises that formed on her body were concerned with. The simulation was an incredible feat of technology and engineering in that regard, as Ayako's own free hand messaged the bruise on her abdomen. But, right now most of the strain was felt on their minds.

"I assumed you knew Witchcraft, since you're from the States, but damn. To learn that you manhandled your opponent?" Ayako commented with a teasing smirk, leading to the groan that left the blonde's mouth.

"I just learned from my ancestor's texts. That's all I did." She replied, downplaying her accomplishment within the simulation.

"And now we're both in B Team. Good job Kalls." The young Japanese woman congratulated, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"I thought they would've waited for more people to arrive, before putting people in B Team." Koleen said as she pushed herself up off the table. "I assume there's only so many open slots for B Team that they would wait until all the candidates had arrived. And having already separated the few that stood out, that they would perform a final screening test."

"Yeah, I get that." Ayako replied with a nod. "But maybe they already know what it is they're looking for B Team. Maybe that's what they did with A Team as well."

"How many people are already in B Team anyway?"

"We are the third and fourth members of B Team. I haven't met or seen the other two yet." She answered as she took another sip from her drink.

The blonde sighed, internally debating on something before she locked eyes with the Japanese redhead. "Should we go look for them?"

A pleased smirk formed on Ayako's face, one that almost sent a shiver down Koleen's spine. "That sounds like a great idea." She replied, finally finishing her drink before she stood up, followed by the now unsure blonde.

Side by side they made to leave the now crowding cafeteria, before Ayako's golden eyes landed on the most peculiar sight.

The eye patched member of A Team, peering from the corner that leads inside the cafeteria, her one eye shakily scrutinizing something, or someone inside the cafeteria. Just behind her was a tall, older flamboyant looking man. Not a typical example of the word, but compared to the rest of the staff? He was as flamboyant as a flamingo. Emphasized by his pink hair and light pink lipstick.

Considering how much he stood out, and the fact that he seemed to be comforting Ophelia, Ayako guessed that this man might be a member of A Team as well.

"What're you two doing?" she spoke up as both Koleen and she walked past by.

Both Ophelia and the tall man turned to face them, as a glow of red tinted the one eyed girl's cheeks. "Nothing. We were doing nothing." The tall man rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She's just being a little shy." He ignored the glare that was leveled at him by Ophelia, as he took a single step forward and planted a hand on Ayako's shoulder. "Good afternoon, dearies. My name is Scandinavia Peperoncino, and congratulations on the training test."

"K-Koleen, Bertrand." The blonde said, waving from behind Ayako.

Ayako herself looked at the man with a raised brow, before she smiled and returned the introduction. "Ayako Aozaki." She said, holding her hand out.

The older man returned the shake. "And where are you two heading?"

"We're looking for the other two members of B Team." Koleen once again taking the initiative. _This girl might not be as spineless as I thought_. Ayako thought to herself.

He sighed, before turning to Ophelia and placing his hand on her shoulder. The brunette turned her gaze away from them, as if embarrassed about something that they didn't know. "See, Ophelia? They haven't even _seen_ the rest of B Team, and they're already making an effort to get to know them. It's that easy."

"What's that easy?" Ayako asked again. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm… trying to…" Ophelia then glanced from the corner, and both Ayako and Koleen followed her gaze. They saw the lavender haired girl that was with the Director during the Simulation. She also had helped Dr. Roman during the orientation. "Talk to her."

"So… go." Ayako said with a shake of her head, confused at the apparent trouble Ophelia seemed to be in. "Just talk to her, what do you have to lose?"

The brunette sighed as Peperoncino shook her shoulder. She turned to face him, glaring at him again. "You're coming with."

"Of course I am." He agreed, urging Ophelia with a nod. She nodded back, and then nodded to them, before finally stepping inside the cafeteria. He followed behind her, waving the two girls goodbye.

Ayako and Koleen followed the two with their eyes for a few seconds before they turned to each other with furrowed brows of confusion. "Let's get going." Ayako said for the two as they continued their path out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"It's so nice to finally have someone to talk to." the tanned woman said with relief, with a loosely worn hijab around her head.

"What do you mean, Dunya?" Koleen asked as the both of them made themselves comfortable inside the library with one of the earlier members of B Team.

The Middle Eastern woman sighed dejectedly. "Yes. There was another candidate before your wave, Candidates Delta. One man was placed within B Team, but he's spent most of his time inside his room."

"That sounds unhealthy." Ayako commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "You got a name?"

She shrugged. "He's a Russian noble, Mstislavsky. That's all I got. And I'd rather not ask the administration, don't want to be seen as circumventing his privacy."

"So we have a shut-in, that's just great." The Japanese redhead let her head droop down on the back of the chair.

Even Koleen look unconvinced, as her usual 'deer in headlights' expression caved way for the closest thing to disgust on the blonde's face. "Do you know how many people will be in the team?"

"Yes, eight. Just like A Team." Dunya answered with a nod.

"How eccentric are they?" Ayako asked, her head straightening back up.

"As a whole, quite so." The Middle Eastern woman replied. "The difference being, they were all handpicked by the previous Director."

"Who was the previous Director?" Koleen asked curiously.

"Marisbilly Animusphere, the founder of Chaldea, and father of the current Director." Ayako nodded her head in recognition.

"What happened to him?" the blonde continued.

"The reports say he committed suicide. Bullet to the head." A gasp came from Koleen's side of the table, but Ayako's eyes narrowed at the thought. Dunya took notice of the scrutiny. "You think something else is at play."

Ayako nodded her head, but her answer was a simple sigh. Koleen also settled for silence; a rather uncomfortable one, thanks to how awkward it became not just with the sudden turn in the mood from the news, but also the suspicion Ayako had at the moment. Dunya's eyes moved from the blonde to the redhead, back and forth, before she took control of the conversation with the change of subject.

"Well, as fellow B Team members, I think we should spend this time to get to know each other."

* * *

"Aaaannd we're done." Proclaimed the Japanese redhead as the room that was given to her had finally been tidied up. The mess she had left that morning was perfectly ordered, looking like a makeshift dollhouse for her familiar. Said familiar was sleeping at the makeshift bed, as if Ayako never existed in the first place. All her clothes, both the ones she had brought and the uniforms she was given, were finally placed in the wardrobe. The bags she had brought along were now positioned just above the emergency crate that was already inside. The smaller technological knick-knacks were inside the drawers, but the laptop was set on her nightstand. She might have to requisition a small desk just for that.

Standing in the middle of her room as she surveyed a job well done, she had just taken a step towards her bed so she could take a quick nap when she heard a knock from her door. She sighed, debating to herself whether she should just ignore the knock before turning around.

When the door opened to reveal the unseeming, if pretty noble that roomed beside her, the thought that ran through her head was _Damn, what was his name?_ "Hey neighbor." She settled for a generic greeting with a nod, leaning on the door from with her arms crossed.

He had a flat, if slightly troubled look on his face as he eyed her form. When the simulation had concluded earlier, she only caught a glimpse of him before he made himself scarce. A glimpse of disappointment. She assumed it was at his failure.

"Aozaki."

"That is who I am."

"Let us spar."

She eyed him with a raised brow, not too surprised by the invitation, though she was disappointed that she was already propositioned on her second day at the organization.

"Why?" she gave back a flat reply. She'd need a good reason to get up off her feet after their Simulation.

"I need to know." She wasn't amused at his short replies.

"Know what?"

"Where I stand." He sighed, his mask crumbling just a bit as he took a step back and raised his hand close to him. "I need to know, how much of a failure I am."

She was actually quite surprised by the declaration, and for sure it must've been visible on her face. "You're just setting yourself up, you know that?"

He locked eyes with her, and all she could see was a man who knew exactly where he stood. "I know."

* * *

The gymnasium was a well-equipped facility, built for the needs of the many people within Chaldea. That included a connecting training room that, among other things, served for the purposes they wanted. Ayako on one side, and the noble on the other. Off to the side, and mostly in the main gymnasium, was an irate looking Director and the Doctor right beside her, along with two members of A Team; the lavender haired girl, and the tall blond noble. The Director in particular wasn't in the best of moods because her early slumber had been waylaid because of the current situation between the two newest candidates.

The Director leveled her glare to the Doctor, who coughed into his fist before he addressed the two. "Let's set the rules. Nothing lethal, and the combat will be concluded if anybody is in critical condition. The spar will end until one of you either cannot continue, or surrenders. If there are no other questions, we can begin."

Silence reigned the room when the Doctor finished the ground rules for the impromptu duel, with both Ayako and the noble waiting for the Doctor to start for them. When a good minute had passed, she realized that it had already started. She turned looked her gaze on the noble, seeing him still staring at the Doctor expectantly. It seems that he had not realized it himself. So, with a nod, she took a few steps back. A quick wave of colors seemed to ripple in her hair, all in a split of a second as she opened her ciruits. As it turned back to her natural shade, she began drawing in the air.

ᚦ ᛁ ᛊ

_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Isaz, of ice. Sōwilō, of the sun_. The meanings of the runes, glowing a pure white, enough to catch the noble's attention. They coalesced into a rough diamond shape, beating like a heart. "_Leiftur!_" and it propelled towards him almost instantly.

The noble's circuits lit up, holding a hand out to her. "_Aliento del mar. Carapazon de la tierra!_" the light grew closer as magic converged where his hand was. "_Concha!_" and a giant transparent seashell was conjured, held in front like a shield, ready to block whatever it was that Ayako had thrown at him.

A blinding light and a deafening sound blast erupted upon contact, his shield effectively useless because of its see through nature. With his hearing now numbed with an endless ringing sensation, he couldn't react to what Ayako did next.

"_Rauðr__!_"

Her red trench coat flew off her shoulders, slipping by the shield and wrapping itself around the noble. It tightened when he struggled, the shield weakening when he faltered, before it disappeared entirely.

"_La pared de la ballena!_" he reinforced his body, trying to free himself from the coat, almost gaining leverage.

"_Rauðr._" She incanted again, tightening the coat that was around him.

The blindness he suffered tapered off, along with the deafness that held him down, allowing him to see Ayako walking towards him. Methodical, calculated. And she looked at him with eyes of pity.

"Damn it. Damn it." He cursed at himself for his weakness, visible to her and the four people that were watching them.

She arrived to where he stood, the coat lowering itself just slightly, giving her room to work. "Sorry neighbor." And with a magically lit finger, she began tracing on his neck.

ᚦ ᚻ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. And Hagalaz, of hail._" She whispered, and he could feel the runes lighting up, as if it was ignoring his magic circuits. Then, locking eyes for the last time, she incanted. "_Eldingar_."

And as if the Nordic god had called upon it personally, lightning began coursing through his body. His screams filling the room as his body convulsed with electricity that no normal man could endure. And all of that, in the span of the longest three seconds the noble had felt, as his body finally fell on the floor. The coat flew off of him and draped itself around her shoulders as she made her way to the four people that had watched the spectacle. The tall noble clapped earnestly, backed by the lavender haired girl unsurely. The Doctor went towards the downed noble, while the Director caught Ayako's eyes with hers.

"Are we done here?" she asked, irritated by the whole scenario.

Ayako shrugged. "Seems so."

"Good." She turned on her heel and made her way out of the gymnasium, leaving everyone else.

"That was a good show, Aozaki. And not even a minute. Kirschtaria Wodime, member of A Team." The blond noble introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, Marisbilly's apprentice, and Head of the Celestial Body Department." She nodded back to him in recognition. "Are you the leader A Team?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "No, that would be her." He gestured to the lavender haired girl.

The bespectacled girl took this as her cue to introduce herself. "Mash Kyrielight."

"Mash? You mean Matthew?"

"Matthew is more of a boy's name." she replied with a straight face.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Well then, no offence, but whoever named you, is a weeb."

"It's a good name!" the Doctor called out from the training room, as laughter erupted between them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

yeah, sorry it took so long. my main computer died, and my back up computer can't stay on for long before it overheats and shuts down.

so her uniform. bit different from the normal set (like all A Team having different variations of the uniform.) instead of the skirt, she's wearing black jeans that aren't really suitable for a work environment, since unfortunately she didn't bring anything else that's more appropriate. despite that, it's a lot more appropriate than that skirt.

i mean, my god, what was the Director thinking?

speaking of the Director, Babylon ep.0!

that sure threw me in for a loop. not too much discrepancies, but there were still a few things to adjust, so hopefully things will be fine.

so, without further adue, thanks for reading and i'll see you all next time!


	4. Mind of a Genius

_**Mind of a Genius**_

_2012_

"_Could you pass me the soy sauce, Aoko?" Touko asked with a thin smile on her face._

"_Sure. Here you go." Aoko responded, passing the sauce that was beside her plate._

_And sitting in the middle of them, eyes moving back and forth like she was watching a slow tennis match, was the young Ayako. Her brows were furrowed as she glanced at the adults with simmering patience. Then, when that patience reached its lowest, she sighed. The tension that was building within her body leaving her faster than it built._

"_Guys, this isn't the family dinner I had in mind."_

_Her voice carried itself through the room, as it needed what with both adults sitting at the edge of a long dining table, with Ayako right at the center. The soy sauce was floating towards her mother, basked in the blue light of Aoko's magecraft. Her aunt was smiling jovially at her, while her mother simply smirked in amusement. Aoko's smile turned to laughter when a pout found itself on Ayako's face._

"_I thought you guys were doing better." She complained, not amused by their actions that night. "You know it's not often we get to be together. As a family."_

"_I know, I know." Aoko waved down her niece's concern. "Come on, you know it's not all sunshine and daisies between us yet."_

"_You hugged it out on my 10__th__ birthday." Ayako complained, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Yes, but we secretly wanted to stab each other then." Touko joked, though that didn't calm her daughter._

"_No you didn't. You told me you two had buried the hatchet. That's why I remember that day so much, even though we didn't do anything." She sunk back deeper into her chair, ignoring their eyes._

_Both sisters glanced to one another, sighing in defeat before they stood up and, along with their dinners, moved to Ayako's side. Touko on her right, and Aoko on her left. That still didn't sway the young Aozaki, still sulking in her seat as she tried her best to ignore the two adults. They both shared another look, with the younger of the two signaling to the other with a nod. Taking the lead, the older Aozaki wrapped her arm around Ayako's shoulder, bringing her daughter into a hug. She didn't resist her mother's efforts, but she was still sulking. She calmed down when Touko kissed the top of her head, nuzzling into the girl's hair. They sat together in silence with Aoko looking over them, until Ayako finally relented with a long sigh, returning Touko's hug with her own._

"_This is all I ask for." Ayako said, though her words were muffled from Touko's chest. "To spend one last time as a family before I leave for the Clock Tower."_

"_We're sorry, dear. It was just a joke." Her mother placated, patting Ayako's back comfortingly._

"_Yeah, cheer up, Rainbow. Is this how you wanna leave Japan? Being all sad?" Aoko said, ruffling Ayako's bright orange hair._

_Ayako shook her head, though she still held Touko in the hug. The older Aozaki caught her sister's eyes again. "Are you staying for her graduation?"_

"_Hell yeah, I ain't missing this. And I haven't been in Japan in a while, so might as well see what's new." Aoko answered with a chuckle. "Besides, Lord knows the Clock Tower doesn't really bother with that nonsense, so this is the closest we're going to get."_

"_Not unless I go back to college when I'm done." Ayako commented, earning chuckles from the two adults._

"_Degrees don't really matter dear. People still turn to me when they have need of my skills, and I don't have any of them." Touko said, looking down on her daughter._

_Ayako shook her head, looking back up. "It's not about recognition, mom. It's about these moments like this, together."_

_Touko sighed, tightening the hug herself. "Well, you're not wrong about that."_

"_Enough of this sappy stuff." Aoko called out, turning back to her dinner. "Let's finish our food so we can all have some fun."_

_Ayako nodded as Touko gave her one last comforting rub, the two of them turning back to their own meals. The three Aozakis; A single mother, the carefree aunt, and their pride and joy. A huge contrast with the previous generation; A dying magus family, a monster of a grandfather, and a feud between sisters that could rival the world wars._

_A huge contrast, but one that they embraced, after discarding their old ways to carve a path for the new._

* * *

2017

Ragged breaths filled the almost empty training room, currently being used by a single person in the early morning within the facility. The main section of the gymnasium now housing a handful of the many people within, with two of them being Master Candidates themselves. The single person inside the training room, resting herself as she leaned on her knees with her hands. The clothes she wore soaked to the bone with her sweat, the outer most layer looking like it had been through a storm. She shook her head, letting the precipitation that hung on the tips of her hair to fly off, moving to a corner where she had placed her belongings. In this case, it was a filled bottle of water, a hand towel, and her phone that was still playing music.

She shut the music off, picking the hand towel and wiping her face as she stood back up with the bottle in her hand. She threw the towel back onto the floor and began drinking from the bottle. Her swallows were both visible and audible, almost echoing in the empty training room. The bottle reached its halfway point before she paused, taking in a lungful of air.

"Are you part of A Team?" she called out in the room, before she turned to face the archway that separated the training room with the rest of the gym, her golden eyes meeting a distressed yellow.

At least, that's what Ayako assumed when she eyed the man that was standing before her, white disheveled hair and the shadows under his eyes making him look like he hadn't had a wink of sleep in weeks.

"Do you just, dance?" he asked, trailing his eyes across the room, looking elsewhere but her.

"I've dabbled in a few martial arts, but I prefer to dance. It's the closest thing to exercising for me." She answered, picking up the rest of her things before she closed the distance between them. "You A Team?" she repeated.

His gaze finally landed on her, startled by how quickly she had reached him. He nodded. "Kadoc."

"Ayako." She replied back. "What's up?"

He stared at up at her, which was peculiar since she wasn't that tall to begin with, by virtue of being Japanese. The way his knees were never straight and how hunched he looked made him appear shorter than he actually is. "Are you settling in?"

Her tenure within Chaldea was just under a week, and she had spent most of the time either with Koleen, keeping the not so demure girl company; with the other member of B Team, spending the closest thing to a team building exercise among the three women; dancing in the training room, keeping her body in shape; and alone in her room, still taking inventory of the many things inside the special box inside her closet.

So all in all, "Doing good." She answered. "How about you? You doing okay?"

He chuckled dejectedly. "Everybody keeps asking me that."

"Maybe because it looks like you haven't slept in months." He flinched at the casual observation on his being. "You stressed out?"

He sighed. "I guess." He leaned his shoulder on the archway, and just for a moment he stood taller than her. "I saw your simulation."

"Oh yeah?"

"And Wodime told us about that duel with the Spaniard." He trailed.

"Oh yeah, you know how he's doing?" she asked.

He shrugged noncommittally. "I heard he was cleared from the infirmary last night."

Ayako nodded with concealed relief. "That's good. Didn't want to kill him."

"You're talented." He looked at her, meeting her eyes again.

She would've smiled, but she felt it didn't match the mood of her partner. "I had good teachers."

"Not good genes?" he asked.

She shook her head with a frown forming on her face. "The Aozaki's are worthless." She told him. "My mom and aunt got to where they are through their own efforts, and they helped me in the early years of my life."

"And because of that, you're a prodigy that can rival your mother." He let out another defeated chuckle.

"Are you okay?" she asked him again, this time genuinely concerned for this pale man.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Everyday, I question my worth. I'm reminded that compared to them, and you, I'm nothing."

"That's not true." She answered. "You're A Team. You're handpicked, so without a doubt there's definitely some worth to you."

He sighed again, turning away from her. "All the Doctor and Da Vinci told me is that I have an exceptionally high compatibility as a Master, especially compared to the rest of the team."

"And that's a great thing." She said without a hint of sarcasm. "That is the one measure that determines whether any of us either go out on the field, or stay here as part of the crew. That's a meaningful distinction if I do say so myself."

He turned back to her, his eyes widened in surprise. She didn't wait for him to respond, moving on and patting him on his shoulder. When she was a good few feet away, she spoke up again. "Cheer up dude. It won't do you any good to wallow in self-pity. Because that will tear you down faster than anyone else's words."

He kept his gaze on her even as she left the gym, and only when she was out of eyeshot, did he turn his eyes downward, reflecting on her words. He sighed, as he made his way to one of the empty machines, going back to what he had initially intended before he got sidetracked. So closed off was his thoughts that he didn't notice his own team member, the tall flamboyant man who was also exercising, chuckling amusedly at the scene that had transpired.

He will not particularly enjoy their next team meeting.

* * *

"Most people don't do this, right?" Koleen asked, standing in the corner of the sparse room and surveying the little bit of mess they had created.

"No, people are rather solitary." The Japanese redhead replied, placing the weathered tomes on the single desk, before plopping herself down on the floor. "Which is pretty understandable, all things considered. Their mysteries can trace back to before the birth of Christ, and some of them are even more ancient."

"How about you?" the blonde asked, taking a seat on the single chair. "I asked around, like you told me to, and people said the Aozakis are also old."

"They're also pretty much nothing now. Their lineage is dead, especially since for all intents and purposes, my mom started a branch family with me." She answered, before locking eyes with the blonde. "How about you? How far is your lineage?"

Koleen looked unsure, before shrugging at the question. "We're not really sure. My family stopped practicing the craft just at the end of the 19th century, but they still kept maintaining the tomes."

"You know people think that Abigail Williams is your ancestor?" the meek young woman furrowed her brows at that.

"I don't know about that. Maybe, since some of my great aunts and uncles talk about her, but we don't really have any evidence to support the claim." She told the young Japanese woman.

"Did your parents take issue over you taking up the practice? I assume so, if they haven't touch the craft in a couple centuries."

"A little bit." She replied. "They're just worried, like any self-respecting parent would be for their child. All I've been told is that the craft in these tomes can be very dangerous."

"And you haven't even read that far into it?" Ayako asked curiously.

Koleen shook her head. "I read most of the things from here." She patted the tome that was closest to her. "But I took to things that are simple in nature that I can exploit for better use. And also to not touch things that would make me a stereotypical witch."

"So no throwing frog's legs into a boiling cauldron of death?" she asked in a lighthearted manner.

The blonde chuckled as well. "You joke, but there are recipes here to make my curses more potent." She then leaned forward, reaching for an unkempt straw doll. "For the most part, this is the heaviest thing I can offer at the moment."

A shiver ran up Ayako's spine as she eyed the doll that was delicately held in Koleen's hand. "And yet you don't need to use it?"

Koleen shook her head. "I've spent a couple of years practicing this, just so I don't have to rely on a doll."

Another shiver ran up her spine, an involuntary reaction to the blonde's witchcraft. "I know it's a bit too late, but you should be careful about how many people know your craft."

"I know." She answered with a nod. "But I trust you."

Ayako's eyes widened in genuine surprise, before she smiled in reply. "Thanks."

"How about you, Ayako? Do you plan on doing anything?" the blonde in turn asked her.

"I've been planning on making a gun."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, modeled after the M1 Garand. I got the supplies I needed before I even got the call to come here. But then this came and it's been put on hold." She elaborated.

"How would that work though?" Koleen asked, the unsaid question heard by Ayako.

"I've been meticulous in making sure the supplies are crafted from select materials. Like making use of wood carved from Mímameiðr." She sighed. "It's a long process in making sure the magic in all of them stays intact, and a lot of people says it's impossible. But," she looked up, her golden eyes meeting Koleen's unique pink. "Do or do not. There is no try."

* * *

There is one room within Chaldea that only a select few can enter, and only two people can enter without hoping to catch her on a good day. Her skills were needed and necessary for Chaldea's efforts, which was why everyone gave her the space she had silently declared to everyone when she made her ire towards Chaldea known. Not the organization specifically, and not their efforts specifically. But the top brass that runs the projects. Even the Director couldn't do much to her. This is why Leonardo Da Vinci's workshop is often ignored by the lower ranking crew and candidates as if it never existed.

Except for one person, who was leaning on the wall across from the closed door that led to the workshop of Chaldea's third Servant. Ayako didn't know what had transpired, all she knew was that the _Mona Lisa_ wasn't a particularly huge fan of Chaldea. And it wasn't for lack of trying on her part, most people simply didn't know. And she'd rather not push the buttons of her superiors. She ignored the looks she got from the people that passed her as she mulled over her choices, or lack thereof.

How could she approach this? A knock on the door was too overt, even though it's probably the most sensible approach. She was sure her pass wouldn't work on the door.

Could it be that simple? Should she just knock?

She pushed herself off the wall, taking strides that got concerned and pitying looks from the passerby as she reached the object of her fascination. She held breath as her hand was raised, closed to a fist ready to knock. And it did. Three steady knocks.

"Yo, Ayako."

She turned to her right, seeing a familiar man approach her, now dressed in Chaldea's crew uniform.

"Sinclair, it's been a while." She said with a pleasing smile. She patted his shoulder when he was in reaching distance.

"Yeah, it sure is." He said back, scratching the back of his head. "This place is huge. You don't really see it from the outside."

"That's 'cause it's in a mountain. It's _all_ inside." She told him. "How's it like, being a techie here?"

"It's actually pretty good. I'm on the software end of the management." He said to her. "The Doc's been good to us as well, when a lot of us are so lost around here."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I thought the Doctor was head of Medical."

He grimaced, as if the topic wasn't a welcomed one. "He is." He answered with a shrug. "Technically the head of our department is Da Vinci, but from what I heard, he- uh, she- damn it! _They_ aren't fully cooperating with Chaldea, so Dr. Roman is acting as some sort of intermediary."

Even locked in her room, she was still producing results. That's a genius for you. It made Ayako even more excited in meeting her. While in her thoughts, Helix continued speaking. "What about you? What are you doing?"

She pointed with her thumb at the still closed door. "I actually wanted to speak with Da Vinci myself. Dunno if the door will open though."

The sound of a door sliding filled their ears as if on cue, with the both of them turning to face the now opened workshop. On instinct, Helix looked around as well, seeing the corridor suspiciously empty.

He held his hands up. "Okay, is this some weird magic shit?" he asked worriedly, taking a step back.

"I wish." Ayako replied with an eager smile and an excited glint in her eyes. While he retreated, she took a step forward, towards the workshop.

"You're just gonna walk right in?" he asked incredulously.

"Obviously." She answered. "I knocked." And with that, she crossed the threshold.

"Wait!" he called out, chasing after her.

He was met with the cold steel door as it closed right behind her, causing him to stumble back. He kept his footing, though he was now nursing a bruised face.

It says a lot about the power of a Caster-Class Servant's power that the moment one steps into whatever it is that they had deemed their workshop, it feels like they had crossed into another world, or a different time entirely. That's what Ayako felt when she took that step forward, her golden eyes roaming around the room in childish wonderment. A brown, almost golden atmosphere as the heart of the renaissance was encapsulated within the workshop. A bookshelf housing some colorful books just from the spine of it from what she could see. Various artifacts and contraptions that wouldn't look out of place from the era. An artificial window that was covered by blinds that looked right at home in the 15th century. A mechanical bird, eyeing her with lifelike mannerisms. The only thing out of place was the computer atop the desk in the middle of the room, with a smiling Servant now looking at her.

"Never seen anyone so excited about my room before." The Caster-Class Servant commented with an amused grin.

Ayako's eyes met with the blues of the Servant's, the elation within them tamed as she addressed the mesmerizing individual. "Well it's not every day I get to go back in time."

"Well if this project ever gets off its feet then you'll be going back in time like it's going out of style." The world renowned polymath responded.

Ayako's brows furrowed in thought. "Isn't that just our subconscious that's being sent back?" she asked, recalling the orientation she took part in.

"A little bit of column A, a little bit of column B." Da Vinci said, as she stood up, pushing herself off the table. "So. What brings the Japanese prodigy to my neck of the woods?"

At this, her smile returned. "I just wanted to talk." She answered truthfully. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity for _anyone_ to talk a genius like you."

She rolled her blue eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "The 21st century isn't starved with geniuses as well, you know."

Now it was Ayako's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, but the idiots are even louder now, having the platform to scream as loud as they can." She sighed dejectedly. "Besides, I never got the chance to meet any of them as well. I doubt Stephen Hawking's in any condition to travel down here."

Da Vinci laughed heartily, clapping her hand on Ayako's shoulder. "I like you already, Ayako Aozaki. Come, you wanted to talk? Then let's sit and have a chat, shall we?"

* * *

Time flies by quickly when you're having fun. That had never been truer to Ayako as she stretched her arms above her head within the confines of her room. It reached to the ends of the night, the conversation she had wanted to have with the Servant. They talked mostly about inconsequential things, yet she could not help but feel enlightened by it all. She never personally took much stock "_older is greater_" mindset that most, if not all magi had. It wasn't in her nature to do so, yet the insight she gleaned from the Renaissance genius felt like it allowed her to open up her mind more to newer possibilities.

And of course, the closing topic was something to be immortalized, just for the look on Da Vinci's face when she offered her opinion on the legacy she had left behind.

"_I'm just saying, I don't think Mona Lisa is all that special." Ayako commented with a shrug, earning a betrayed look on the Servant's face in return. "Not the painting. That's a masterpiece. The woman who modeled, I think you could have done better."_

"_But the Mona Lisa is the epitome of beauty!" Da Vinci half shouted, not in outrage but more flabbergasted. She then gestured to herself. "How can you see this and disagree?"_

_Ayako once again shrugged. "Maybe back then, but using the standards of the 21__st__ century? Please." Ayako rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Besides, are we really certain that you're beautiful because of the Mona Lisa, and __**not**__ because you're a Servant?"_

Her laughter filled her room, just from the memory of Da Vinci's face when she offered her opinion, whether the Servant wanted it or not. That conversation alone had made this journey for her entirely worth it, and they barely even started the project. She sighed happily as she pushed herself off her desk, stretching herself before she plucked her towel from the back of her chair and made her way towards her bathroom.

Three knocks coming from her door halted her steps, and she sighed. It seemed like it was becoming a habit, for people to approach her room after dusk. And she was not a fan of that. She detoured towards the door, opening it with her pass, and was met with nothing.

Her eyes narrowed as she took a step outside, looking down the corridor. And again, she saw nothing. Then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Her eyes widened, taking a step back inside and closing the door again. She locked it with her pass, turning around to face her room.

And right now, she was face to face with a materializing Servant, arms crossed with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong, Da Vinci? Still bitter about the hard truth you had to swallow?" she couldn't help but jab the Servant, now with a twitching eyebrow.

"That is not a truth. And no. I'm here, for other things in mind." She approached the Japanese redhead, who backed up into the door, now with worry creeping up in her. "How often do people call you a genius, Ayako?"

"Not often." Her own voice was calm, despite the building worry as she kept her eyes locked with Da Vinci's. "People often downplay my efforts, especially since I'm from the Orient."

"That's a damn shame. Because I'm sure everyone will benefit if they had to hear what you have to say." The genius said genuinely.

"What are you getting at?" Ayako asked as her eyes narrowed on the Servant.

The Servant smiled a knowing smile. She glanced to where the room's closet was, no doubt knowing what was inside, before turning back to Ayako. "You've set up a contingency plan for yourself?"

"Always." She answered without missing a beat. "I'd have more, but it'd exceed the limit for what I could bring here. And I wouldn't want to wake up on the other side of the world."

"So it really does run in the family?"

"My mom has way more puppets stashed around the world. You're interested in our puppets?"

"Yes, but not for me." Da Vinci replied. "I've got my own contingency plans. I'm talking about Chaldea."

"You're asking for one for the Director?" now she was slowly following along, especially taking into account her own suspicions she had regarding the death of Olga Marie's father.

The smirk on the Servant's face grew wider if it could. "I didn't ask for anything. Aside from a little bit of help." Da Vinci leaned closer, until her mouth was just shy of Ayako's ear. She could feel the Servant's breath. "_Just imagine what two geniuses can create together._"

Ayako covered her ear when Da Vinci straightened back. "You didn't have to make it sound so sensual." The Japanese redhead complained with a frown on her face.

The Servant chuckled amusedly. "Well, how about it?"

In truth, Ayako already knew her answer. She simply held it to herself for a few seconds, looking off to the side where her closet. When her gaze returned to Da Vinci's, she replied the Servant's smirk with her own confident smile.

"I'm in."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

shit's getting real hectic in my life right now people. and the good kind. i'm finally getting my life back on track after years of nonsense. so, things might take a little longer to update, for this and other fics i wrote. but it's all for a good thing.

the flashback sequence is a way for me to have Touko and Aoko still be "_present_" in the story despite them not being around. especially when things get real.

and reviews! i forgot to respond to them last chapter, so i'll be doing them both now.

Lia and primus: thanks for the reviews! and some Servants are obvious, in who would be summoned. but, i'm thinking that most that do get summoned are ones that i've personally summoned. because that way i'm more familiar with their characters.

Emiya: pretty much like that, and we'll be seeing more of them in that fashion as time goes on.

Albertrojas: thanks dude!

thanks again you all for reading! how you drop another reviews and have a great time!

see you all next time.


	5. B Team

_**B Team**_

"It's… it's a masterpiece. Remarkable."

"Oh, Doc. Stop it already."

"I'm serious!" the head of Medical spun in his seat to face her, his eyes locked to the piece of paper that he had just printed. "The make on your body is astounding. If I didn't know what to expect, I would have been fooled."

The blush on Ayako's face was a rarity to all, especially in the wake of the rare compliment she'd get from people not within her family. The last person to have complimented was the head of Creation. And Lord Valualeta was mostly clinical in her observations. The old woman was a breath of fresh air compared to the stuff suits, which was one of the reasons why she entered the department to begin with. But her compliments didn't have the same effect as the Doctor's.

"This is nothing compared to Mom's." she said back to him, readjusting her uniform after the physical she had received.

"And that is the crazy thing to me. I would've loved to see her work." He said as he filed her results along with the rest.

She smiled, the thought of her mother just reminding her of fonder times, and also of how far she herself has come. She really hoped that she was doing her mother proud.

"So when is the next wave of candidates dropping by?" she asked, shifting the topic.

"Next wave? That would be Theta, let me see." He opened his pad, and began scrolling through his itinerary.

Candidates Theta, the eighth wave scheduled to arrive. She was in the fifth, and it had been seven weeks since she had arrived. She thought they'd be once every two weeks, but it seems the schedule was flexible, and not by purpose. The sporadic arrivals were a bit disorienting to the senior staff from what she had heard. And during those seven weeks, B Team had welcomed two more members to its fold.

A tall African shaman by the name of Kagiso, though his shamanism had some contemporary influences to them from what she has seen and what he has displayed himself. And a South American magus with strong European blood in his genes and demeanor. She tuned him out faster than she did the Spaniard.

"If things proceed as scheduled, they should arrive in two days." The Doctor finally replied.

"Would they be the last wave?" she asked him.

He shrugged, unsure of himself. "Olga wishes to have at least fifty candidates, and we are a bit short on that number. If we reach it, then yes, this will be the last wave. Otherwise, if we have yet to reach her goal, Candidates Kappa will be the last."

"So she still set a limit for herself." Ayako said with an understanding nod. "Well, I'll take my leave Doc." She hopped off the bed, giving a brief wave to the man before she left the infirmary.

Color her surprised when the moment she stepped out, she met the eyes of the Director, standing on the other side of the corridor, though not leaning on it, with her arms crossed over her chest. Tucked underneath her arms was a tablet that was occasionally seen on her. She looked, displeased? It wasn't a frown, or a scowl on her face, but it was a look that made her a bit worried. Especially on the possibility that it might be aimed at her. What was up in the air was what she had done, because she had stuck close to the rhythm she has set herself a week in her tenure.

The white haired woman then sighed, deflating in her presence before she pushed herself off the wall, leaving down the corridor. Without a signal, Ayako matched her pace with the Director's, walking right beside her.

"Is there something wrong, Director?" she asked, glancing to the somewhat short European, who was still taller than her by a few centimeters.

"Nothing important." She replied, the frown on her face marring her appearance. More so than usual.

A thought formed in the young Japanese woman's head. She may have done nothing that would run afoul of Chaldea, but there was one thing that made her detour slightly from her rhythm. Her weekly meetings with the 3rd Servant. It drew curious glances and whispers from the rest of the staff and crew, but most of them shrugged it off, justifying it as a whim of the Renaissance genius. Those that didn't, those that understood the make of Ayako's character, wondered what exactly made her catch the Servant's interest. Just like the Director here.

She wasn't going to question the Director directly. Instead, with the two of them alone in the corridor on this early Antarctic morning, she decided to ask something else.

"So what did Chaldea do, Director?" she expected a flinch, but not for the white haired woman to stop on her feet, freezing in place. "What pissed off Da Vinci so much?" she continued, moving in front of the Director.

Olga Marie's knuckles were white as they tightened on the tablet in her hands, looking away from Ayako's gaze, eyes closed as an actual scowl formed on her face. Not aimed at her, at least as far as her people reading skills could attest to. Then, as calm as she could, the Director turned to meet her own golden eyes. Ayako herself held her ground, appearing far calmer than the Director. Then, without breaking her gaze, the Director tapped something on the tablet, the digital beeping audible to her ears. This was her answer, as she sidestepped the young Japanese woman and continued down the corridor.

Ayako could only wonder what actually happened, that the Director's only response was a silent one. Seeing Olga Marie's retreating form, she then took off in the opposite direction, towards where her room was. If the Director had done what she thought, then it looks like she'd be doing some reading tonight.

* * *

"_What the fuck?_" Ayako whispered in the confines of her room, rubbing her eyes with both her thumbs, effectively covering her face with her hands.

Designer babies. Morally questionable, and ethically disgusting. And the former Director spearheaded the project since Chaldea's founding. Her mother had told her that the man was a good magus. She scoffed bitterly. _A good magus is still a magus_. She thought to herself. And the result of that was only one survivor, and the summoning of Chaldea's 2nd Servant, who has yet to appear ever since. Most likely extremely pissed off, just like Da Vinci. Something must've convinced the genius to stick around, now that she thought about it.

Her hands fell from her face, landing on the desk with the computer's small monitor between them. But her golden eyes were caught by her reflection in the mirror. The whites in her eyes were red, and there was a hint of a tear in them, exemplified by the frown on her face. Despite how tough she likes to present herself, mostly out of the childish need to copy her mother, she was still someone who was easily affected by such horrors. She just puts it all aside behind a calm veneer before finding a private place to release it all. Her mother tried so hard to raise her as a "human," and it was with these moments that one could say that she had succeeded.

Briefly wiping her eyes, she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. In contrast, reading the reports had raised her opinion of Olga Marie. The white haired woman could be acerbic at times, but it puts her mind at ease to know that the current Director had made efforts to improve Mash's wellbeing. The project would've been shut down by her hands if it weren't already finished.

She sighed again as she splashed her face with water, almost missing the person that had walked in her room.

"Hey, Ayako." The American Witch greeted, a look of surprise dawning her face, before she approached her. "Should we go together again?"

What she meant by that was the B Team meeting that had formed, occurring once every two nights. Ayako silently nodded, urging Koleen to go on ahead as she dried her face. She glanced back to the desk, seeing her familiar also reading the report that was still on the screen. "Don't forget to turn the PC off." She called out, getting back an unintelligible reply from the puppet.

As the both of them walked down the corridor, the project was still fresh on her mind. But, the Director gave her the report in confidence. And as much as she'd like to share them with her team, she wasn't going to betray that confidence so quickly.

* * *

"So how's the budding friendship going?" Ayako asked, sipping the now emptying juice box as she leaned on her elbows on the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The one eyed woman replied, the single eye closed as she ate her midnight snack. The hint of a blush on her cheeks told Ayako enough.

"You do know what _friends_ are, right Ophs?" Ayako asked teasingly, plopping the empty box next to her.

"Ahem." Her one eye opened, the striking pearly blue connecting with her gold. "_A person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically one exclusive of sexual or family relations_."

Ayako's hand softly rubbed her forehead, and the reddening blush of Ophelia's face showed that the A Team member knew what went "wrong."

The Japanese woman scoffed, before devolving into uncontrollable laughter. Ophelia looked around the cafeteria, making sure that there was in fact no one else with them during the late night escapade. There were two other people, both on opposite ends, which she begrudgingly accepted before facing Ayako again, who had calmed down. "It's difficult."

"Yeah, I can tell. Man, mom wasn't kidding when she told me how hopeless magi are when it comes to being human." Ayako wiped the tears from her eyes, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Such inherent knowledge isn't important to a magus, Ayako. You know that." She rebutted.

"I do, that's why I'm not like the lot of you." Ayako replied back. "There's a reason why most of the Clock Tower shunned me. One of many, in fact."

"Then you understand how difficult it is for me to make friends with anyone, let alone her. An _actual_ friend. Not a beneficial acquaintance that might stab me in the back if I'm not careful."

"Yes I understand that, but we're not at the Clock Tower. We're at Chaldea, where our objective is the protection of the Human Order." The mirth on her face had left, as the seriousness of the subject came to fruition. "I think it's more beneficial for all of us if we act more human than magus."

"That's easy for you to say. You _are_ human, you've said so yourself that Touko Aozaki made a conscious effort to raise you as one. That's not a luxury I have."

"You can start now, though. Hell, you're doing it on your own. You've been trying to make friends with Mash since even before I got here I assume. The first steps are always the hardest, but it'll get easier over time."

"Really? It's hard? Wow, I never would've imagined." Sarcasm seeped out of Ophelia like butter, despite how foreign it was to hear it come from the magus. She sighed tiredly, both from the topic, and the late hour. "I've never had friends before. To start making one from zero? It's terrifying." She leaned on her hand, propped up with her elbow on the table.

There was no immediate response, the only sound she could hear aside from her own breathing was the ticking of the clock and the background noise the other two people were making. When the silence persisted, she looked up, seeing Ayako just stare at her with an unreadable expression. "What?"

A light scoff escaped the Japanese woman. "Really?"

"Really what?" she repeated, straightening herself again.

Ayako herself sighed, rolling her eyes are Ophelia's cluelessness. "Ophs." She leaned a bit closer herself. "_We're_ friends." She said, gesturing to the both of them.

There didn't seem to be a response from her, before Ophelia's one eye widened. Sparkling, a hint of wetness dabbing them. "_Really?_" she all but whispered.

"Yes! God, you people really are hopeless!" Ayako joked, chuckling at the sight.

Ophelia herself was still unmoving, face still shocked by the revelation she had discovered. Her eye blinked rapidly as she finally came to her senses, her hand wiping the ghost of a tear from it. "Then, can you help me? Please?"

"Sure, sure." Ayako leaned forward, urging the other woman closer. "_You know what Mash is?_" she whispered.

"I'm a member of A Team. Of course I do. Wait, how do you know?"

"That's the crux of the issue." Ayako ignored the question she got. "You, as a magus, don't know how to be human. She, being who she is, also doesn't know how to be human. So, you have basically two people who don't really know how to interact with one another."

Her words, unsurprisingly, seemed to bring Ophelia's mood down after the high she had reached. "So, what, it's impossible is what you're saying?"

"I never said that. I'm just saying, you should go to someone who has the most experience with her." Ayako looked to the side in thought. "Who could be a parental figure for her? Probably the Doctor. I don't see Professor Lev taking that role, and the Director isn't that much older than Mash. And I _doubt_ Da Vinci's interacted with her much."

"So, talk to Dr. Roman?" Ophelia asked.

She nodded. "It's a great first step. And, like I told you last time, what do you have to lose?" she shrugged her shoulder. "Worst comes to worst, you'll end up making a rapport with the Doctor himself, and he's a pleasant guy."

Ophelia was listening intently to what Ayako had to say, and the Japanese woman was sure that if the blindfolded woman had a notepad, she would be taking notes. This was probably the most alive she's felt since she joined the organization, Ayako's sure. As a light smile formed on Ayako's face, she looked forward to seeing the change in this awkward woman. The fact that it's so Ophelia could slowly become human was icing on the cake.

* * *

The day had come and passed, for Candidates Theta had arrived, and the fervor of another testing phase had elapsed. A shocking number of people being sent home, clocking in at 7 people that had nothing to offer Chaldea. The highest number of people sent back from what she's heard. And from the three that stayed, one joined the ranks of the crew. Which meant…

"Only two people were candidates?" the Middle Eastern woman asked as Ayako relayed the news she's heard of the past day.

"Yes, and fortunately both of them are B Team, from what I've heard." The day was past noon, though it was difficult to tell with the ever increasing Antarctic storm. "Kagiso had volunteered to bring them along."

"And with that, that brings us to eight." Dunya commented, leaning into her chair in the now designated B Team conference room. Provided to them when their meetings became more set in stone. "Looks like we're all set now."

Ayako nodded. "Did you call the rest of the team?"

"Yeah, even Mstislavsky." Dunya replied, tidying the head scarf that was loosely worn around her head. "I don't know if he'll come, but the invitation's out there."

"Maybe I'll get to finally see his face after all this time." Ayako commented, just as the door slid open.

A familiar figure was the first to step in, followed by the one she had forgot. Koleen walked around the table, sitting herself beside Ayako, while the South American sat roughly opposite of her.

"Do we know anything about them?" he asked, his voice heavily accented, though she was never sure from exactly where.

Ayako shook her head in reply. "Not much, other than the fact that they're British and Chinese." She turned to her left, eyeing her friend. "Heard anything from the grapevine, Kalls?"

"That the Chinese magus is a mercenary." The American answered.

"Oh, that's nice to know." Dunya commented, her foot tapping impatiently. Then she spoke up again. "So, thoughts on a team wide exercise?"

"What for?" the South American asked.

"To get a feel of ourselves. We're a team after all, so we need to be able to act as one just as fluidly as we do alone." She elaborated.

"I'm up for it." Ayako said, stretching her arms forward. "Haven't been in a simulation since Basic Training."

"Yeah, I'd like to see if I've made improvements for myself." Koleen agreed, shifting closed to them.

All three women then turned their attention to the South American. He didn't seem amused, turning away from them. "If the Russian agrees, then I will."

Dunya sighed defeatedly, her shoulders sagging at the uphill battle she would face.

The door slid open again, all four sets of eyes focusing on the person that walked in. The tall African man, leading the charge with a warm smile on his face. Behind him, a wily bespectacled man. Ayako would use the word _nerdy_ for him. Yet he walked with confidence, smiling at all of them as he greeted each of them with a nod. And closing the line, was a rugged Asian man. Exceptionally tall, though not taller than the African. Scars adorned his face, but his expression was calm. The room now filled seven. Kagiso maneuvered himself, sitting in between Ayako and Dunya. The British man sat himself beside Koleen, while the Chinese man took the spot next to the South American.

The British man, clapped his hands, looking excited. "So this is B Team? Marvelous. Patrick Courtenay, pleasure to meet you all."

"Zhao Wei-qi. Just call me Wei." The Chinese man spoke up, nodding to them.

"My name's Dunya, the de facto leader of B Team." She started, straightening herself.

"Ayako Aozaki. Nice to meet you both." She returned their nods with her own.

"Koleen Bertrand. Hello." She waved at them meekly, and Ayako's reminded of what she herself thought of them woman initially.

"I'm Kagiso, still the same as before." The African man greeted, his voice a heavy baritone.

"Abel." _That's his name_. Ayako thought, silently chuckling to herself as she would no doubt forget his name again.

Patrick looked around the table, confusion forming on his face. "Are there only seven of us? I thought there would be eight, just like A Team."

Dunya sighed, for what felt like the umpteenth time already. "There are eight of us, yes. But-"

The door slid open, and the tanned woman's eyes widened in surprise, as the last member of B Team entered. Ayako let out a whistle, impressed that the Russian had bothered in the first place. A silent _wow_ was audible from Koleen's side. Kagiso and Abel were also surprised, though they have not been around as long they heard of the troubles Dunya had gone through thanks to the Russian's isolation. A visible look of annoyance was also obvious on Abel's face. Patrick and Wei, who weren't privy to the B Team dynamics, merely gazed upon him with a straight face.

"Добрый день" he greeted, his voice bearing an even thicker accent than any of them. He glanced around the room, before taking the last spot between Patrick and Wei.

"Mstislavsky." Dunya called out.

"да?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd be here." She said, still flabbergasted by his appearance.

He chuckled, aware of his situation. "Sorry."

"Mstislavsky, I've heard of that." Patrick commented.

He waved away the observation. "Old family, old roots. Not much magecraft, not anymore."

"Really?" Ayako leaned closer, intrigued with a smile on her face.

"да. I count as civilian candidate." He gestured to himself.

Dunya sighed again, though this time it was of relief. "Do you have anything else you wish to speak about?"

"нет" he shook his head, before he gestured towards her. "преуспевать."

"Good. Good. Well, the eight of us are B Team. Welcome. Our main role, is to observe A Team, and serve as a backup to them."

"Just that?" Wei asked.

"Pretty much." Dunya replied. "If things go well, we won't even need to be deployed."

"Then what's the point of it all?" Abel asked, looking more irritated than usual.

"Imagine how it feels to be the rest of the 32 Masters." Ayako said with a chuckle.

"We essentially support them. That's good to know." Kagiso commented.

"Exactly. Which is why, now that all eight of us are here, I'd like it for us to have team exercises in the simulation. It will allow us to get to know each other better, as well as allow us to gel more as a team." She further explained.

"Sounds like a great idea." Kagiso agreed, patting the table happily.

"Yes, for us as B Team, and Chaldea." Patrick said with a smile.

"It's a good plan." Wei said, cracking his knuckles.

"Agreed. Team bonding." The Russian noble sounded earnest, somehow contrasting his absence the past couple of months.

Dunya turned to Abel, who was looking away irritably. Eventually he nodded.

"Excellent." The relief was visible on Dunya's body language, Ayako observed. "I'll book us a session, hopefully within the week. Starting tonight, B Team is operational."

* * *

_2007_

_Aozaki Touko was tapping her foot anxiously, her arm holding the side of her abdomen while a hand covered her mouth. She glanced to the relatively small puppet that lay on the bed. It was immaculate. An amazing work of art, comparable to her own. Even more reason to be proud of her daughter, who had accomplished such a task at the tender age of 8. She could've done so at a younger age, but Touko insisted that Ayako take her time with her lessons, reviewing everything as meticulously as possible._

_Speaking of her wonderful daughter, her beautiful pride and joy, Ayako was sitting on the floor. Specifically, an open crate that was big enough to fit her. She was lining the crate with thick plastic, being careful with her placement. She examined the crate with her hands on her hips, before nodding to herself happily._

"_I'm ready!" she announced._

"_You don't need to do this now, dear. You can give it more time." Touko said, trying to dissuade her daughter._

_But her worries fell on deaf ears. "I've been ready since last year, mom. I can do this. __**We**__ can do this. I'm sure of it. You taught me everything, after all. Well, you and Aunt Aoko."_

"_I know, dear. I know." But still, she was anxious. How could she not be? With what Ayako had wanted to do._

_No. To be more honest, she was terrified. For Ayako. The hand on her torso tightened. The more this went on, the worse it got._

"_Well, no time like the present, right?" Ayako said, sitting herself comfortably in the crate._

"_Be careful, Ayako." Touko said, her eyes never leaving Ayako._

_She smiled, that beautiful radiant smile she's come to love. The joy that was her daughter. "I will mom. Don't worry. I'll be back."_

_Then she placed the barrel of the gun on her forehead, and pulled the trigger._

_The gunshot was deafening. And the sound of Ayako's body dropping lifelessly in the crate, even louder. Touko counted the seconds. Her breath hitching as the hand over her mouth closed to a tight fist. Her heart was beating even faster, as every second that passed was another second of a horrible silence. Her eyes were now shut, tears slowly dripping down her face._

_Then a large intake of breath, and the puppet that was on the bed rose. Her golden eyes, open wide as if she herself was surprised. Her hands moved around her body, then her face, her hair. Then she smiled._

"_I did it. Mom! It worked!" Ayako exclaimed excitedly._

_And was immediately engulfed in the tightest hug she's ever experienced. Ayako was a bit lost, before her own arms slowly wrapped themselves around Touko. "Mom?"_

_The only response she got was a silent sob, her new body feeling the tears that were on her mother's face. This was the most distraught she's ever seen her mother be._

"_I'm sorry mom." Ayako's own arms tightened, as guilt took over the elation she felt, her own tears now spilling out._

"_Don't, dear." Touko finally spoke up. "You did great. An amazing daughter, who will show the world just what she's made of." Those words of encouragement supplied through the sobs._

_Mother and daughter, locked in a tight hug. One, worried of the thought of ever losing the best thing that's ever happened to her. Another, regretting the decision she's took despite it being an accomplishment that would mark their family in the history books._

* * *

2017

"Should we bother with anyone else?" Ayako asked the genius, as they worked together with the project between them.

"Nah." Da Vinci said with a shake of her head. "They'll all be fine."

"Somehow, if things ever go that far, I doubt that." Ayako replied with a sigh.

"Making something for everyone is just inefficient." Da Vinci explained.

"I know, I know." Ayako said back, still unpleased. "But it doesn't sit right, just letting everyone else go like that."

"I understand, Ayako. But, that is the nature of this whole situation." Da Vinci said, stopping briefly to observe the Japanese woman. "If we had time, it wouldn't be as absurd. But we must make due."

"I understand." Ayako relented with a saddened sigh. She then looked down on the table where they were working. "I hope this all works out well. I haven't really made anything for anyone else yet."

"I assume full body, yes?" Da Vinci asked.

"Yeah. Mostly it was an arm or a leg. Not this."

"But it's exciting, isn't it?" Da Vinci questioned with a teasing smile.

The infectious smile spread on Ayako's face. "I guess it is. Let's hope she'll be greatful."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

the current chapter that i'm currently writing, unlike the chapter that will be uploaded after this, didn't suffer from an insane case of writer's block, so this one's coming up faster than usual.

i'm really proud of the flashback sequence for this one. fun fact, the first iteration of it was going to be in chapter 4, at the beginning. but it just wouldn't flow well together, so i scrapped it and went for a different flashback.

and obviously we see more of B Team. it would be absurd if they remained as faceless characters, so we get more of them.

reviews!

Emiya: thanks dude!

LazyNekogami: that is something i realized after the fact. but, i can work it in, don't worry. i see the mistake, and i'll rectify it in story.

FFReadead123: haha, that's the question, isn't it?

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, drop a review if you like.

and i'll see you all next time!


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

_**The Calm Before the Storm**_

The briefing room was a scarcely used space, at most as an impromptu meeting room by the heads of the departments. Yet that alone didn't guarantee the room to be used, as there are actual conference rooms available within Chaldea. Today was not one of those days, as the third joint training session between A Team and B Team had concluded, with all 16 of them being informally debriefed by the Director that had supervised the simulation. It was also used to brief them earlier that day, along with the previous times they all practiced together.

This was another spur of the moment thing that happened. As B Team began working through their arsenal, their own sessions caught wind of the members of A Team. One thing led to another, and now both teams were preparing themselves for when the time comes for them to tackle a Singularity. A Team being the first on ground, and B Team watching over them as well as being their backup.

Ayako herself was resting inside this briefing room, sitting on a desk that had its back to the wall. Still dressed in the Chaldean Combat Uniform, a now wet towel around her neck and a half empty bottle of water just to the left of her, its cap lost somewhere in the process. Half of A Team had already left the room, along with a third of B Team, while the rest were recuperating alongside with her.

"Ayako." She turned to her right, seeing the tall flamboyant member of A Team leaning on the desk she was sitting on. His own pink hair was damp from their simulation.

"Hey, Pepe. You need me for anything?" she asked with a brow raised. They haven't interacted much since she urged Ophelia to talk with Mash, so it was out of the ordinary for him to approach her.

"No, I don't." he answered with a shake of his head. "I'm just here to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes." He turned his gaze away. Her own followed, eventually seeing Ophelia and Mash talking with one another. Awkward. But earnest.

"Ah, yeah. That." She nodded with a smile, happy with the progress made no matter how small it was.

"She was so, so stubborn whenever I urged her on. And even when I accompanied her, it seemed like her efforts only met a brick wall." He said with a sigh, his right hand combing through his hair, pushing it to the side.

"I guess she just needed a woman's intuition." She said with a teasing smirk.

He scoffed at her remark, though his following chuckle conveyed his feelings accordingly. "I'm sure an _adult's _opinion would've mattered just as much."

"Ouch." She clutched her heart, the back of her other palm planted on her forehead. Her lips quivered, slowly devolving into a snicker, until she eventually laughed heartily. Laughter that was joined by the taller man beside her.

"What are you two talking about?" A concerned blonde asked as she approached them, her furrowed brows more pronounced.

"Just a budding friendship that we're nurturing." Ayako replied, nodding to the sight.

Koleen's pink eyes followed the direction, and her brows lightened at the scene that she too was witnessing. "That's nice."

"It damn right it is." Peperoncino said with a delighted smile.

* * *

If hell was a frozen landscape instead of the blazing inferno it was traditionally depicted as, then the world outside was hell on earth. That was the thought that ran through Ayako's mind as she stood by the large window, and all she could see was an infinite wall of snow and ice. The frozen storm had ravage Chaldea, just after her wave had arrived, and it only got worse from there. She could barely make out the horizon. And Candidates Kappa were supposed to arrive in the next couple of days? She wasn't religious by any stretch of the imagination, yet even she would pray for their safety. They'd need it.

"Is this bad?" and right beside her, looking at this hellish storm alongside her, was Helix.

"How stormy do you think Antarctica is?" she asked him, not taking her eyes off of the storm.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. It's a cold desert, so it's windy, right?"

"Yes. In fact, it's quite stormy around the continent." She said to him. "But, we're high up here on the Vinson Massif. It should be relatively stable. High winds, yes. But no storms. Especially not like this."

"Do you think this is a bad sign?" he asked her.

"What, you think I'm superstitious?" she asked back.

He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I don't know how you magic people live." She chuckled at his definition.

"Between you and me, Sinclair… I think shit's about to go down." She relayed to him her feelings.

"It's your gut telling you this?" he asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

She nodded. "And my gut feeling's never been wrong."

"Well, thanks for planting that pit down my stomach." He said with a discomforted grimace.

"You're welcome." She responded, chuckling at his disturbance.

"Let's hope that your gut's wrong on this one." Helix said, as he turned to the side and walked off, going about his day.

She stayed where she was, staring off into the white abyss. This havoc that was raining down on them. The uncontrollable storm. And sighed.

"_I hope I'm wrong too_." She all but whispered to herself, before she walked off down the opposite hallway.

* * *

The workshop she had picked now looked like the workshop she had back home. If her workshop back home also had a sterile feel to it. But it sufficed for the moment. She too would want a workshop much closer to their rooms, just as Ayako had requested. For now, it served its purpose, with the stack of tomes she has on her desk and the now bubbling cauldron she had requisitioned. Some sort of potion she was brewing to help her for their future encounters.

She closed the large tome in her hands, a resounding thud filling the room, and sighed tiredly. Ayako's worries were infectious, and now here she was trying to do something to help herself in the coming days. She pushed the book onto the table and stood up from the chair, moving towards the cauldron. The deep ruby color bathing the room with its light in an otherwise dim atmosphere. A simple Draught of Vitality to help her less than desirable constitution.

Not that she was sickly, but compared to the rest of B Team she was a bit behind.

She stirred the cauldron with one hand, looking at the watch on the other. _23:47_. Just under midnight. Which meant that she was nearing 12 hours of just being inside this cramped room. She chuckled, noticing that she was playing into the witch stereotype. But it was a given. She wasn't just a witch here; she was _the_ American Witch. At least that's what has been spreading about her since Basic Training. Not like she could deny them. That is exactly what she was, despite people's preconceptions as to what a witch was.

She closed her pink eyes as her hand stifled the budding yawn. She was really pushing it today, more so than she's ever done before. It made sense, in a way. Back home, she did this out of curiosity most of the time. Now, right here, if she really understood what Chaldea stood for, then humanity is on the line. She doesn't know why exactly, only that it is, and that was why Chaldea exists.

But that didn't mean she was going to keep going. She looked back at her watch, and nodded. The moment the hand reaches the 12th hour, then the draught she was brewing would be complete. And after that, she will go back to her room, and collapse. _If_ she can get to her room and not pass out on the way. Regardless, looks like she was skipping breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else within Chaldea, the Japanese woman that had been plaguing Koleen's thoughts was also wide awake. But unlike the pink eyed American Witch, Ayako was not alone. For the Renaissance genius was there as well. In fact it would have been odd if she wasn't, since they were in her workshop after all. And when the two of them were together, it was to finish the project they both started. From one genius of the renaissance, to the daughter of a pioneer. If anyone had connected the dots (which a handful have done so), they would've figured out what it was the two were working on.

And it was laying on the table, fully on display as they completed the finishing touches.

"Now this is the kind of masterwork I expected us to accomplish." Da Vinci commented, wiping the nonexistent sweat from her chin.

Ayako simply looked down on the body with a frown that didn't sit well with the Servant. "What, you don't believe so? This is amazing craftsmanship. And coming from a modern human? It's an exceptional creation."

"Eh…" Ayako shrugged, taking the towel that dangled off the table and wiped her face. "I'd honestly like to hear what mom would say about it."

"What? What about my opinion?" the Servant asked, somehow sounding heartbroken.

She smirked at the comical face Da Vinci was putting on. "No offense, Da Vinci. You're a genius, after all. But you're not my mom."

Da Vinci's mouth hung open for a good minute, before her stare turned to a more serious looking one. Brows furrowed, bearing an expression that one would not want to see on the Mona Lisa. "This might seem out of bound, but it seems like you rely too much on your mother, Ayako."

Ayako rolled her golden eyes at the accusation, despite understanding where Da Vinci was coming from. "It's not that I cling to her so much, at least I don't think it is. It's just that this right here" she gestured to the puppet. "all came from her. Everything I'm good at, all came from her teachings. So, it's no surprise that I'd like to know what my teacher would think of this."

"When you put it like that, I understand." Da Vinci said with a nod. "But trust me. This is a Masterwork, with a capital M."

Still Ayako sighed, holding the back of her neck uncomfortably. "Let's hope it all works out in the end. I've never made one for another person. Let alone that person being in the dark about the whole arrangement."

"Don't worry. Once she gets over it, if anything does happen then she will no doubt thank you for it." The Caster said, waving off Ayako's worry.

"How confident are you in something actually happening?" Ayako asked, locking eyes with the Servant.

"Very." She answered without skipping a beat. "I'm sure you've notice that storm outside? That's not natural."

"Then what is it?"

"That, I'm not too sure yet." Da Vinci replied with a grimace. "There are many possibilities, theories as to what it actually is. But nothing even remotely concrete."

Ayako sighed tiredly, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. "Well, I guess it's time to call it a night. I'm exhausted."

"Come back anytime!" Da Vinci said, waving her salutations to the young Japanese woman.

"_I might just do that._" She whispered, though she was certain Da Vinci could still hear her. She'd need a stable supply of materials if she were to make the puppets for herself, let alone the other people within Chaldea.

Her trek back to her room was done in almost complete silence. Only the whir of the ambient machinery somewhere deep within the facility, carried by the pipes and wires beneath the walls. The lights that lit the hallways were dimmed, both to preserve energy and to keep the crew's circadian rhythm in check. If she were to see anyone walking around, most of the time it would be the skeleton crew working under the graveyard shift. A handful of people she's gotten to know across her tenure in Chaldea were at times seen walking down these halls.

A certain pink eyed blonde was not one of them.

As she rounded the corner, she saw the back of Koleen, walking towards the direction of their rooms. Or at least, she was. The blonde was leaning on her shoulder on the wall, slumped and tired. She seemed completely out of it. A couple of ideas formed in her mind as she thought of the ways she could approach her friend. In the end, she settled for normalcy, closing in on the blonde and planting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch, which was a surprise to her as Koleen glanced to face her. Eyes lidded, expression lax as the pink eyes eyed Ayako's form.

The blonde sighed, as her eyes closed. "_Ayako. Hey._" Her body began swaying as she relaxed in Ayako's presence.

"Kalls, a late night?" the blonde nodded slowly, the tension in her body dissipating in Ayako's hand.

"_Mhm_." Mindlessly Koleen leaned her head on Ayako's shoulder, bearing her weight onto the Japanese woman.

Ayako sighed, patting her friend's back. "Alright, let's get you back."

She reinforced her body with a quick rune, and carried the taller blonde in her arms as she continued on her way.

* * *

"Look, Kalls. We didn't do anything." Ayako said to her friend beside her. "It's not my fault you forgot your card in your workshop."

Said friend had her face in her hands, with a deep shade of red coloring her ears. She cried out, muffled as they were. "_It's embarrassing! You saw the worst of me!_" her muted reply pushed through her hands.

Ayako rolled her eyes at that remark. "I doubt they really were."

"The only person to ever see me like that was my mom." She said, her hands moving down off her face, though they still cupped her chin and cheeks.

"It's just like a sleepover. It's fine." Ayako commented with another chuckle.

"I've never had a sleepover."

"Neither have I. So it was a first for the both of us! Ha!" she patted Koleen's back excitedly, causing the blonde to cry out in embarrassment. Her other hand rose to wave at the person that had left the room they were about to pass. "Professor. It's been a while."

A while was heavily understating it. Aside from that interview session, she has not once spoken with the man who could be considered a friend of her mother's. Hell she was lucky if she could catch a glimpse of him, most of the time she'd see him at the corner of her eye.

He smiled at their approach, a light welcoming smile. "Aozaki. Bertrand. I see the both of you have become well acquainted."

"Well we kinda stand out like a sore thumb, so we gravitated towards each other." Ayako said back with a nod.

"Do we?" Koleen asked as a look of worry flashed on her face.

"A little bit." The hand that was patting Koleen's back moved to her farthest shoulder, and she was drawn into a half hug. "That's what makes us such great friends."

The blonde American giggled. "I guess we do. We have to stick together."

"That we do, Kalls."

"So what have you been doing, Professor?" now it was Koleen's turn to ask the elusive man. "You must've been very busy, we hardly saw you since the interview." She all but relayed Ayako's thoughts.

He chuckled at the question. "I've just been making sure things will go smoothly, should the time come." He turned his gaze to the side. Though they were in the deeper section of the complex, they had gotten their bearings to know that where he was staring was where "outside" was.

A chill ran up Ayako's spine, and all of a sudden a pit landed in her stomach. "Yeah, it feels like it's going to be soon." She commented.

"Then it's a good thing we've been training through all of this." Koleen said with a clap of her hand.

"That you have. Well, I best be off. Duties to fulfil." He nodded to the both of them, walking past to where they had come from.

With his departure, they continued onwards deeper down the corridors, occasionally greeting the other Master Candidates and crew members along the way. They had one destination in mind, and that was the American Witch's workshop. Koleen had to manually input her password to unlock the door, but there was nothing else standing in her way. Inside, everything was just as she left it. The now calm cauldron still filled with the concoction she brewed the night before, along with the tomes on her table. And of course, her pass that was in the middle of the desk.

"There you are." She said, hurriedly walking towards it, her arm already reaching out to pick the card she had forgotten. She breathed a sigh of relief to herself, sliding the pass around her neck and sticking it inside her breast pocket. With nothing else in mind, she made way to leave, but stopped when she noticed the troubled look on her friend's face, just standing there in the open doorway. "Ayako? What's wrong?"

Again, another chill ran up her spine, the involuntary shiver obvious to Koleen. The Japanese redhead shook her head, a frown marring her face. "I don't know."

* * *

This was the first time she ever stepped foot in the hangar. In fact, she didn't even know that there was a hangar in this mountain-entrenched Antarctic base. Granted, there wasn't really much inside, with only two small fixed wing planes, a single large transport helicopter, and half a dozen specially made six-wheeled trucks parked inside. Only one of those planes looked like it had seen use across its existence, no doubt to scout out the perimeter of the base, though it too had been sitting in the hangar for too long thanks to the raging storm. But none of those vehicles were why she was there the first place.

No, it was the still functioning wreck that had arrived the night before.

It was a bit disingenuous to call the transport aircraft a wreck, but with its wing falling apart, it wasn't exactly wrong either. Again, it was a miracle that it had managed to stay intact long enough to arrive and safely transport the new candidates, as its systems reached its limit when it landed. The crew had difficulty even getting the transport to the hangar. Considering the state it was in, it was in no condition to fly back out.

Which meant that the candidates were staying, regardless of their aptitudes. The pilot himself had already intermingled with the rest of the crew, taking his place amongst them now that his main mode of transport was out of commission. He seemed to be taking things in stride, from what Ayako's observed from the entrance.

Her gaze swept its way through the hangar before it landed back on the VTOL aircraft, barely holding together. Without a word, her feet began moving, carrying her closer to the aircraft. When the distance was closed, her hand touched the scratched and battered shell, and hesitated. For a brief second her thoughts wondered to the crew that was inside the hangar, but quickly disappeared. They were here at Chaldea, if they hadn't gotten used to magecraft by now, then they would sooner or later. So, she began tracing on the outer plating.

ᚲ ᚱ

_Kenaz, of the Torch. Reið, of the Journey._ The two runes flashed a dim soft light, before it dissipated into the metal. "_Greina._"

And a wave, pulsating from her hand through the manufactured design, and caming back to her. Like some form of sonar. In less than a second, the entirety of the aircraft was known to her. Its make, its brief history, and most importantly what it had gone through with the storm. She grimaced, her hand lifting off of the metal as if it had become too hot for her. Her other hand, moving to her neck, massaging it as her body felt a flash of what the aircraft experienced. It was only a flash, so it didn't last long, but she remembered it almost vividly.

She shook her body to rid herself of the sensation, a shiver still running up the hand that touched the metal. But it wasn't the cold of the storm that was bothering her. She took a few steps back, distancing herself from the plane, the grimace on her face still readily apparent.

"Anything wrong?"

She turned behind her, seeing the pilot approach her with his arms crossed over his chest. An elderly pilot that stood a full head and a half taller than her, yet she could see the man carried with him experience and confidence. He looked worried. Whether at the plane, or at her, she wasn't sure.

"How was the flight here?" she responded with a question of her own, her hands reaching for her pockets.

The pilot's hard gaze shifted to the plane, and he chuckled. "It was a rough flight for her. She wasn't built for storms of that caliber."

"And not for you?" she asked with a curious glance back to the aircraft.

"Girl, I've been flying back in '44. The skies over in Western Europe were far more frightening to me than some storm." The elder pilot boasted.

She questioned the validity of that statement, internally at least. But she prodded further. "Then how was the storm for you?"

"I flew low, to minimize the damage if the storm would bring us down."

"That, doesn't sound safe." She said unsurely.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Safer than flying high. Storms are at their most dangerous when in high altitudes. Besides, it wasn't that much of a problem with a VTOL."

"Did you have any other problems?" she questioned.

The look on his face grew more uncomfortable, as he tried to recall the flight to the base. "The turbulence didn't feel bad, at least in my experience. But I couldn't see anything."

"What do you mean?"

"The snow and hail pretty much blanketed everything. The radar was nonfunctioning. I had to rely on the GPS to keep track, and even that wasn't a guarantee." He explained.

"How much did the storm cover?" she asked with worry.

"I told you. Everything. And with it being so late, it was just darkness in front of us." He said with a final nod.

"I see. Thanks. And it's good to see you arrived safely." She said back with an acknowledged nod.

Ayako immediately turned on her heel and made her way out of the hangar, the elderly pilot's reply was muted as she retreated into her mind. The shiver that crawled up her spine sticking to her like a parasite. She kept her pace steady, trying not to rush down the corridors and occasionally waving past the crew as well as the other Masters. She kept walking, and walking, her destination clear in her mind. A good distance from the hangar, and when she finally arrived, she walked in without bothering to knock.

"What did you find out?" the voice of Kagiso brought her back down, as her vision cleared itself.

She didn't even realize how cloudy her vision was until she sat down inside the B Team conference room. She rubbed her eyes for a good few seconds before she looked back up and met the gaze of her team. All seven of them, looking at her with varied expressions.

"Ayako, are you alright?" Koleen asked, her hand placed on Ayako's shoulder.

"I'm fine." She replied with wavering confidence. "Just, I'm real sensitive."

"Yeah, we could tell." Abel said unamused. "What did you find out?" he repeated Kagiso's question.

She hid her irritability well as she answered. "Nothing." She said gravely. "I saw nothing. I asked the pilot, and he too saw nothing."

"Wait, hold on." The British man said with his palm raised in a placating manner. "Go back a second. What do you mean _nothing_?"

"I mean _literally_ nothing." She repeated, punctuating each word. "There was nothing. Just, nothing. When I scanned the plane, all I got was nothing, except pain from the storm."

The response from everyone else was silence. They all looked at each other, trying to gauge what the others were thinking. "But we can still see horizon." Mstislavsky said, probably looking the most concerned of them all, belying his intimidating stature.

"It might not be real." Dunya said with a prominent frown. "The horizon we see is there, but not. What we see with our eyes might not be what's actually out there."

Ayako nodded at Dunya's explanation. "The pilot told me he saw absolutely nothing, aside from snow and hail hitting the windshield in the cover of darkness."

"And that darkness was probably his mind justifying the nothingness. The void." Wei said, leaning his elbows on the table.

"We need to tell the Director about this." Abel said to Dunya.

"She probably already has ideas on what's happening. So is the whole of A Team as well. But I will write up a report." She said back.

"This storm is really putting all of us, not just our team, on edge." Kagiso commented as a trickle of sweat trailed down his face. "How about you, Koleen. Did you find out anything about the Candidates?"

"Yes. I did." The blonde sounded parched. She took a sip of water for her dried throat before elaborating further. "They didn't even get much time to rest, immediately screened the moment they arrived late last night."

"And?"

"There was only one Master Candidate from the ten Candidates." She closed off with a nod.

"Bringing us to 48 Masters." Ayako rounded off. "Two shy from the Director's target."

"She wanted 50?" Dunya asked incredulously.

"That's what the Doctor told me." She added. "Do you know who anything about this person?"

Koleen shook her head. "Only that he is-"

_**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND**_

_**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND**_

_**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND**_

The blaring alarm of the klaxon resounded three times with shades of red, and all of their thoughts were halted. They all looked up to where the where the sound came form; a speaker that was connected onto the ceiling. Then again, they all looked at each other.

Ayako sighed, clenching her hands into fists as she stood up. "Looks like this is it."

Dunya followed behind, with Mstislavsky right next to her. "Well, looks like the report's going to be put on hold."

"Согласовано." he said, planting his fist into his open palm.

"Time to show the world who we are." Abel said with confidence, and a hint of arrogance.

"No need to bulrush through this." Said the Chinese mercenary as he joined them.

Patrick nodded in agreement. "Remember. We are B Team. We act as one."

"Of that, we are in accord." Kagiso said as he stood to his full height.

Koleen got up slowly, trying to calm her breathing that was slowly growing erratic. "Yes. Looks like it's time."

It was time indeed, for the first of many anomalies had emerged to disrupt the Human Order.

It was time indeed, for Chaldea's Grand Order to finally commence.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

that section, from the hangar onward, took a _long_ while to come through. remember what i said last chapter? this is what i was talking about. but, i am proud of the end result.

contrasting that, i pretty much got the next three chapters done and ready. not because i planned on that, but it had to be split up otherwise, it would've felt too bloated when the time came. like serious, it doubled any other chapter by that point. if any of you guys ever read any of my other fics, you'd know that i'm not averse to long chapters. (Nightsilver Tales in particular is rather chaotic in that regard, some chapters being around 1.5k, some reaching more than 10k.) but i'm trying to keep the chapters for PotP to be around the same length, give or take 1.5k each.

also, we see a glimpse at the end there that some might question. i'll get into it in detail in the coming chapters, where he will make his first appearance.

anyways, on to the reviews!

Emiya: thanks again dude! glad to see you're enjoying!

King0fP0wers: there are some minor differences in how she deals with her puppets, but yes for takes after Touko. and that too, is a question that she is not looking forward to the answer of.

thanks again for dropping by, leave a review if you don't mind,

and i'll see you all next time!


	7. Singularity F, Part 1

_**Singularity F, Part 1: The Last Master**_

"Why in the damn hell are we not starting yet?"

For once, she was of the same thought with the South American. The eight of them were already sat at the last row of seats in the room they were drawn to. Although they reacted posthaste, they weren't exactly rushing at the alarm. B Team as a whole walked in a brisk pace, not even a jog, and yet they were still one of the few to arrive early. She glanced to the back, seeing A Team standing with their backs to the wall. Only seven of them though, missing the leader of the team.

She quirked a brow, she wouldn't have expected Mash to be late of all people. Judging by Ophelia's expression, it seemed like this was an unexpected occurrence.

As she turned to face forward again, her eyes scanned the other seats. Specifically, the Masters who had arrived as well, and began counting. When she finished, she found herself frowning.

"We're still missing seventeen people." She said with a disappointed sigh.

Even Mstislavsky shook his head. "Дилетанты." He leaned into the back of his seat, resting his head in his hands. "Even Director is unhappy." He gestured to the white haired woman standing at the front, looking visibly irritable.

"And more are coming in, thank god." Koleen commented, her eyes not leaving the door as four more people entered.

"Thirteen to go." Wei said with his arms crossed and his feet silently tapping the floor.

Dunya sighed at the antics of her teammates. "We don't need to count every single head, guys."

"We don't, but it keeps us occupied." Patrick said with a nod, before turning his gaze back to the door.

"We sure are an interesting bunch." Kagiso commented with an amused chuckle. He rolled his shoulder, eliciting an audible crack from himself.

Another two entered the room, followed by a single Master trailing a good distance away from them. Ayako shook her head and rubbed her eyes at the scene. "If I knew things would take this long, I would've taken a nap."

"You and me both, sister." Kagiso said, leading to the both of them sharing a good laugh with one another.

"I don't think the base is as big as most people think it is." Koleen said, counting four more heads that had arrived. "For its size, it's surprisingly easy to navigate through. Really, people should not be taking so long to get here, of all places."

"Really though, there is no excuse for one to be so late. They are procrastinating." Patrick said, voicing the unsaid sentiment of the rest of the team.

"We're missing two more people now." The American Witch relayed to the rest as four more people walked in.

"So Mash and the new guy." Ayako said, glancing back and still seeing A Team down a person.

"How would you know it's the new guy?" Abel asked her.

"I recognize most of these people here at a passing glance." She replied in without much thought.

"Guys, it hasn't even been 15 minutes." Dunya said with a deflated sigh.

"There shouldn't even be five minutes." The British man told them, earning agreeing nods from Wei and Abel.

The sound of the sliding door closing brought not just their attention, but everyone else's, as three final people entered the room. Mash and the green clad Professor, joining the rest of A Team. Ayako held back the chuckle that wanted to escape when she saw the brief look of relief on Ophelia's face. And the third person, a black haired Japanese young man that was probably just a bit taller than her, taking the last available spot in the rows of seats. He nodded to everyone with a polite smile, though there was a tiredness to his eyes that she noticed.

"Very well." The Director started with a clap, silencing Ayako's further thoughts and drawing everyone's eyes onto her. She planted her hands on her hips and addressed the gaggle of people before her. "To repeat what I've said when you all arrived here, welcome to the Chaldea Security Organization!"

* * *

"Do you think she was too harsh on him?" Koleen asked, tightening the Combat Uniform around her. Around her waist was a leather satchel, filled with various reagents and draughts she's brewed.

An understanding look formed on Ayako's face. "On one hand, we can't have someone not be at their best right now. On the other hand, he had just arrived last night, and his Basic Training was scheduled for this morning before the alarm sounded from what you told us."

"Exactly! We need everyone we can get, right? I don't think we can afford to just throw people away like that." Koleen said rather excitedly.

"I agree." She glanced to where the Director stood, in the middle of the room, barking up orders to the other Masters that were heading to their own coffins. "I'll talk to her."

"You don't have to…" she tried to dissuade her friend, but was waved off.

"It's fine. You just get ready, alright?" the Japanese redhead said with a smile before walking towards the Director, leaving her friend to prepare. She felt a shiver run up her spine, but she tabled that feeling for the moment.

She walked the short distance to reach the white haired Director, always with that acerbic expression that made it hard for anyone to even talk to her. Her feet paving through the water served to cool the coffins. In between the orders she was giving to the untrained Masters, their golden eyes met. She approached Olga Marie with measured steps, because they hadn't exactly had another one on one since that time outside the infirmary. Granted, that experience left her with a positive impression on her superior, but she still wasn't exactly sure how the young woman's mind operated.

"Director." Ayako greeted.

"Aozaki." Olga Marie greeted back.

"Won't take too much of your time." She said with her hand raised. "I was just wondering what your plan was on the New Guy?"

The Director's eyes narrowed onto her. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's just that we need everyone qualified for this project, do we not?" Ayako said with a tilt of her head. "I hope you're not just going to relegate him to be part of the crew from now on."

"We do not have time for anyone to be sleeping on the job. Especially right now, Aozaki." Olga Marie explained.

"I understand that. Which is why I don't see anything wrong with the punishment. But it's not his fault his flight was delayed by a raging storm."

The Director's nostrils flared, but whatever she wanted to say back to her was let go, as she exhaled and let her body deflate. "Fine. His Basic Training will be rescheduled." She pulled out her pad and tapped onto it, before addressing Ayako again. "You are very convincing, Aozaki."

"So I've been told." Ayako said with a smile, before she turned and made her way back to her designated coffin as Olga Marie went back to giving out orders to the other Masters. She saw that Koleen's coffin was already shut, eyes closed as the systems that were in place put her under. Ayako pulled out her folded red coat, wearing it over her Combat Uniform, and took a step inside.

Yet she froze to a standstill.

An unbearable shiver ran up her spine, and her hand immediately traced a single rune onto the side of her head almost on instinct.

ᚨ

_Ansuz, of the God Odin_. The rune glowed beneath her hand as it disappeared into her skin, and she whispered. "_Finnst._"

Her body became just a touch more sensitive, but she focused on her hearing. It was faint, and in actuality she wouldn't have been able to hear it even if she reinforced her hearing, but with the tingling in the back of her neck and the shiver that had plagued her for so long, it made it clear.

A beeping.

Very silent, very faint.

The step that she took to get inside was retracted, and she looked around. Many of the Masters have already gotten inside their coffins, with but a handful left to look at her with curious eyes as she inspected the coffin. She was crouching down, feeling closer to the beeping. And when she felt she couldn't get closer, she held the base of the coffin with both hands, and traced the runes, one from each hand.

ᚲ ᚱ

"_Kenaz, of the Torch, and Reið, of the Journey."_ This time her incantation was not in her thoughts, but whispered as the runes faded and pulsed. "_Greina._"

Her golden eyes, closed in thought, flashed open. She stood up and immediately rushed for Olga Marie.

"Direct-"

* * *

The Master Candidates, unlike the crew members who shared bunks with other people, all got single rooms. One could say that there were reasons as to the class divide, but Ayako didn't really cared for it. It worked out in her favor after all. It's why this little section within Chaldea became her home away from home. The bed, tidied neatly with a small desk with her laptop on it that made it easier for her to use on said furniture. The actual desk with the standard issue Chaldean computer sat lifeless, with various paraphernalia organized to one side of the desk. Because on the other side was the makeshift dollhouse she created for her familiar, who was resting just as lifeless as the computer. All was still, bathed by the cool light it provided.

A long, muffled sound of an explosion could be heard through the walls, and the lights went out immediately. The alarms went off, enough to awaken the familiar from its apparent slumber, looking around worriedly at the dimmed room.

"_Emergency alert. Fires have broken out in the central power plant and central control room._" golden threads erupted from the puppet, flinging itself to the closed closet. "_The central division bulkhead will close in 240 seconds. All personnel, please evacuate from gate two immediately._" It tapped its entire body onto the screen pad, letting the door open. And along with that, a wooden lid of a crate erupted from inside, shattering as it hit the opposite wall.

"_To repeat, fires have broken out in the central power plant and central control room._" from inside, a hand pulled itself out of an overturned crate, as the naked form of the Japanese Puppeteer crawled out of the small space. She looked around, seeing her familiar look to her, waiting.

"Get to the infirmary, and help out any way you can, Aa-chan!" the familiar nodded, its golden threads shooting out and pulling it to the door, unlocking it for itself and Ayako, who stood up and dusted off the foam peanuts that clung to her body. She looked down to herself, and sighed, regretting not dressing herself up in case of emergency situations like this. So she rushed back into her closet and got dressed as quickly as she can.

She stepped out of her room in just as much of a rush, throwing a makeup brush inside as she continued buttoning up the white uniform, and was about to run herself straight to where the chaos is.

"Ayako?!" she looked behind her, seeing Doctor Roman as well as the young Japanese man running down the hall.

"Hey Doc, New Guy!" she called back as she too began running, with both men now catching up to her.

When the three of them were running at the same pace, Roman turned to her. "Sabotage?"

"Sabotage." She answered with a nod and a building frown on her face.

"Looks like you were prepared." He commented.

"Not as prepared." She said, tightening the belt around her bust.

When the three of them rounded the corner, they came upon another group of people, all wounded as one would expect.

"Ayako!" Helix, happened to be among them, now with one lens of his glasses shattered and a growing patch of red on his left arm. "What happened?" he asked as he approached them, followed by four other technicians, two other men and women.

"Bad shit happened!" she replied bluntly, and pointed straight at him. "Sinclair! Get to Da Vinci's, and tell her to get to the infirmary!"

The scrawny man jumped in surprise. "Will she answer?"

"Yes, she expected this!" Ayako told him.

"Everyone else, follow us!" the Doctor ordered, not bothering to see their response as he and the Last Master continued onward, followed by Ayako.

Seven people running down the corridor, spearheaded by the Doctor. What Koleen said earlier that day was true, when one becomes comfortable with the base it shouldn't take long to get anywhere. But with this act of sabotage, seeing more wounded and even more dead in the corridors, somehow made their rush take longer than it actually was.

The massive sliding doors opened, and all they saw was a sea of red. Fire ablaze, the walls and ceilings crumbled and leaving many debris, the atmosphere hotter than the sun. The technicians looked on with mouths agape, not at all expecting the damage to this extent.

"Only Chaldeas is unharmed?" the Doctor commented, his eyes on the recreation of the system in the epicenter of the room. "So it really was…"

"Doc…" Ayako approached the man carefully as the new guy looked to him in surprise.

"_Suspension of power output unit confirmed. Insufficient power generation._"

He gasped, looking up, and then looking towards the viewing platform. "This is bad!"

"_Unable to switch to reserve power. Personnel, please switch to reserve power. To repeat…_"

"I'll get to the basement power plant!" he said, turning around and already making a run for it, motioning a technician to follow him.

"Isn't it dangerous?!" the Japanese man asked.

"I can't let the Light of Chaldea go out!" he said with finality, leaving with the technician running behind him, struggling with the wound on her leg.

"Let's go, New Guy." She tapped him with the back of her hand. "We need to find any survivors."

He nodded, taking the lead as he rushed towards the wreckage, with her and the remaining technicians following suit. And behind the wall of debris that they had to climb, was a sight to be seen. A handful of the coffins, crushed under the weight of a larger piece of the ceiling that fell. A few more, shattered open, with some of them leaving splatters of blood on their screens. Bodies lay strewn on the water, with many more of the coffins seemingly in stasis, from what Ayako could remember from Basic Training.

But not all hope was lost. Some of the Master Candidates were still alive, even fewer were not heavily wounded, but they were helping those that were in critical condition. She turned to face the technicians. "Get anyone not dead out of here, got it?"

She didn't hold any rank or role above them, but they all nodded, splitting up and moving to help those that couldn't help themselves. Ayako, without another thought, rushed to where her coffin was. And where her coffin was, was also Koleen's.

"Ayako, you made it." But it wasn't the pink eyed blonde that greeted her. No, it was the tall African Shaman, who was struggling to pull out said blonde from her coffin.

"Kalls!" Ayako rushed to her friend, helping the Shaman pull the blonde out. She was still breathing, but the wounds were not a good sight to see.

"Didn't expect to see your puppet so soon." Kagiso commented, leaning on Koleen's coffin as the Japanese redhead stabilized her friend, taking a single draught from the blonde's leather satchel, carefully pouring its contents in Koleen's mouth. His right arm looked unresponsive, colored red all over and bending the wrong way, and the blood dripping down his forehead also showed how much he was going through.

"A bit too soon for my liking as well." She said back, helping Koleen up. "How about the others?"

"Dunya's and Mstislavksy's coffins are in stasis." He said, gesturing to said coffins. "As for the rest…"

She followed his gaze, and saw the piece of wall that erupted, landing on where the rest of B Team were. "Fuck." She said beneath her breath, before turning to him again. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"I can still help." He said, though his voice cracked under the pain.

"Not like that you're not. The most help you can do is to help those in the infirmary." She said as she walked to the wall of debris, hoisting Koleen up so the technician that was helping people over the debris wouldn't have too much trouble pulling her out of the mess thanks to his own wounds.

"Of all the things, I didn't think of this, Ayako." Kagiso said, silently listening to her words, pulling himself up with the help of the few other Masters that were trying to get out.

"I was hoping it wasn't this." She said back to him. "Take charge."

He nodded, and turned to the others and the few technicians. He'd clap if his arm was still functioning. "Alright, let's get the wounded out of here, now!"

She didn't stand around any longer, running around the coffins and debris for any other unaccounted survivors. There was no one else, for the few that did were now making their way out. "…_Mash!_" she heard the name from a distance, and ran towards it.

Her pace slowed when she saw the leader of A Team trapped under a huge slab of concrete, and couldn't help cover her mouth with her hand. The New Guy, struggling fruitlessly to move the slab, but achieving nothing, while the squirrel like creature that she saw hanging around Mash looked on at the scene.

"Please, just, get out." Mash said pleadingly to him.

"Forget it!" he countered, still struggling.

She was about to call out to them, when she was interrupted again. "_Warning to observation staff. Chaldea's condition has changed._" She looked to the recreation of the planetary system with widening eyes as the Last Master too stood up. The orb that served as the sun began glowing ominously. "_SHEBA's near-future observational data will be overwritten. The survival of the human race for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed. The future of humanity cannot be guaranteed._"

"Oh no." she said, fear audible in her voice as she turned to the rest of the wreck again. "_Rauðr!_" she heard pebbles of debris splashing onto the water, before her red coat emerged, and flew straight to her. "Damn." She commented, her hand holding the sleeve that was coated with a darker stain of red.

"_Central bulkhead will now be sealed._" She looked to the door, seeing it seal before her very eyes, and sighed. She turned back to the two as she put on her coat.

"_Seeking qualified Masters… Seeking…_" she heard the system call out, almost blocking it completely as she walked towards them. The sight of the New Guy, holding Mash's hand for what might be her final seconds.

"One hell of a first day, huh, New Guy?" both Mash and him looked to her, with the squirrel like creature seemingly ignoring her presence.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you could say that." He said, making sure to keep his hold on Mash's hand. "It might be a bit late for introductions, but, my name's Fujimaru Ritsuka."

"Aozaki Ayako." She greeted back.

"_Resetting contact with suitable designee number 21 and number 48_."

"_Well, things might actually get even more hectic._" She whispered to herself, giving the two some privacy as she turned back to Chaldeas.

"_Starting Unsummon Program_."

"_Here we go._" She closed her eyes to brace herself for the inevitable.

"_Begin Spiritron conversion."_

"_Rayshift beginning in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_All operations cleared. Beginning First Order verification."_

* * *

"_Ugh…_" Ayako's eyes slowly opened, seeing nothing but a dark grey, with a hint of faded orange. She was laying atop a hard, warm surface. She drew her hands close, and pushed herself off the floor. Rubbing the tiredness in her eyes, she gave her surroundings a brief and quick glance.

"God…" ruins, even more than the central control room was. She found herself in some kind of room, with all its furnishings either as dilapidated as the room itself, or reduced to ash.

She went for the shattered window sill, her golden eyes giving the ruined cityscape a onceover. Chunks of the skyscrapers littered the broken streets, with cars scattered around in various states of disrepair. The skies blanketed the land with a dark reddish hue, the sun or moon being completely obscured. In fact, it looked more like a nuclear fallout, based on a few books she's read earlier in her life. While she was surveying the landscape, a glint at the corner of her vision caught her eye. Immediately she looked towards it. Up in the sky, what looked like a red star somehow standing out amongst the red sky. It flashed. And, though the light grew dimmer, it looked like it multiplied.

Her eyes widened in revelation, pulling her coat tighter around her and jumped straight into another room. As the three runes on the back of her coat started glowing, two more appeared on her shoulder blades.

ᚾ ᛉ

_Naudiz, of Need. Algiz, of Protection._ The red coat turned orange, almost shifting to a yellowish hue. And for a brief moment, an array of color waved through her hair. "_Skjöldur!_"

The barrage of arrows rained down on the building she found herself in, and was immediately torn apart like artillery fire. Explosions, of fire and concrete, pelted each other. The floors gave way, and she fell, but she didn't care. She landed in an inaudible thud, drowned by the barrage, but her fall was dampened by the coat that was now shielding her. She wasn't expecting to survive a direct hit from whatever was raining down on, but she sure as hell was hoping they'd miss her by just enough. She covered her mouth with her fist, and put all her concentration in calming her body down. The hellfire that rained down on her felt like it lasted forever, but like all things, it must come to an end.

Even when things eventually calmed down, she didn't move. Her body, still as a corpse, trying its best to hide her presence. She counted, from zero.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

5 minutes.

Her eyes opened. Her body, still shielded by her now orange coat, was buried beneath the rubble, what was left of the apartment complex. But the pieces, the debris, they were manageable. Handfuls of chunks. She waited a bit longer, before she finally breathed. Calm breaths as she let go of her coat, letting it go back to its darker red color. She began making an effort to get herself out of the mess, again the debris being those that she could handle. Another 2 minutes later, she finally freed herself from the rubble, and looked back to where the light came from.

There was another red star, but it wasn't aimed at her. She cringed, remembering her fellow Master that got dragged into this mess. And unlike her, he didn't go through Basic Training. Without an ounce of hesitation, she rushed to where it rained, hoping to reach him in time.

* * *

Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, the path was not a straightforward one.

She immediately hid behind a car the moment she saw them. A gaggle of skeletons, patrolling. She didn't have time to think long, for they were heading her way. She looked around, looking for anything she could use. She didn't want to use her rune stones just yet, they were a limited resource after all. And she found one.

A stick, a longish branch from an obliterated tree.

She nodded, picking it up and rummaging through her pocket, looking for exactly two things. A rune stone with the rune ᚦ engraved upon it, and a small sharp piece of obsidian. She clutched the cut piece and began carefully carving a rune on the branch. Just one rune, was enough for this. When she was done, she pocketed the sharp obsidian back and held the branch and rune stone with one hand.

ᚦ ᛒ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor, and Berkanan, of Birch._" She could feel the branch wrapping itself around the rune stone, becoming hotter and hotter in her hand. The edges of the branch began bristling, along with streaks of blue and white coloring her hair, as a confident smile formed on her face.

She stood up, pointing the branch at the group of skeletons, and shouted. "_Nornarboltinn!_"

As the skeletons all turned to face her, the clicking and clacking of their bones halting for a second, a bolt of lightning erupted from the branch. The first three skeletons broke apart, its bones flying all over the place. The next two were just as destroyed, barely even registering what had happened. The three after them began moving, but it was still too late. The ninth one was faster, firing a bow before its arms were pulverized, with its arrow missing its target by a wide margin. And the final two, rushing her with their spear and sword at the ready.

As the coloration of her hair returned, she threw the spent branch off to the side, charred black and burning at the tip. But she wasn't going to meet them head on. Not a chance in hell. She ducked into a nearby family restaurant, or what's left of it. Jumping over the tables and seats, she made her way to the kitchen, and waited. They were still chasing after her, even the one that lost its arms. She nodded, taking out the piece of obsidian, and began carving on the door.

ᛇ ᛉ

"_Eihwaz, of Yew, and Algiz, of Protection!"_ the door began cracking from where the runes were carved, spreading out like tree branches. A dark shade of yellow flashed through her hair. The skeleton holding the spear rushed forward, the point aimed at her, and just when it was about to cross the threshold, she shouted. "_Skellur!_"

She slammed the door closed, a minor shockwave erupting from it as the sounds of bone clattering could be heard from the other side. She retreated deeper, looking through the implements and paraphernalia that were littered around. She sighed, picking up the dented frying pan. She began carving onto it as a sword broke through the door. She was rushing, and though her years of experience meant that her runes never wavered in their form, her hand and fingers were bleeding thanks to the sharp obsidian she was clutching.

The door shattered, the sword-wielding skeleton lumbered inside as the sound of its bones clacked inside the room.

ᛏ ᛉ

"_Tiwaz, of the God Tyr. And Algiz, of Protection!_" she held the pan like a shield and weapon, cracks also forming from the runes. "_Skjaldmær!_"

The sword struck the pan, wedging itself in the metal. She held the pan with one hand, and traced two runes on her left thigh.

ᛖ ᛗ

_Ehwaz, of Horse. Mannaz, of Man_. She felt her muscles tense up, and swung a kick at the skeleton. "_Stökki!_"

The lower half of the skeleton's torso shattered to pieces, and she swung the pan downward, throwing the skeleton's hold off of its sword, and she stomped it with her foot. She looked up, seeing the last skeleton enter the room, still armless, and still rushing her. She swung the pan against the defenseless skeleton, caving its skull in, and swung again.

When the armless skeleton's form fell, she stayed where she stood, her hold on the pan still tight. Then, when everything seemed clear, she relaxed. The pan fell out of her hand, clattering on the ground and leaving a stain of red of the floor, from her bleeding hand that coated the handle. She backed herself into the wall, and slid down tiredly. She had never gone through such a prolonged encounter before. And the extent of her rune thaumaturgy, though better than most, meant that it left her in this exhausted state. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to dawdle. So Ayako stood up, dusted herself off, and opened to a sprint. She's wasted enough time as it is already.

Exiting through the back entrance, she opted to go through buildings and alleyways this time around, hoping a more direct path would not only be faster, but safer as well. A maze of corridors were her only obstacle this time around, but she found them way easier to deal with than the skeletons. When she heard the sound of ongoing conflict, she picked up the pace, pushing herself past her limit.

She stopped herself just at the corner of the alleyway, a hand on the brick wall as she regained her composure. She looked towards the sound, and her golden eyes scrutinized the scene. The Last Master, standing atop a large piece of the road with a concerned look on his face, with the squirrel-like creature on his shoulder. Her eyes widened when she noticed Director Olga Marie, on her knees and looking the most disheveled she's seen her. And the one that made her question the validity of what she was seeing, swinging the largest shield she has ever seen in her life, and dressed in a way that she wouldn't expect the girl to.

She blinked away the shock and focused more on the fight, seeing dozens of skeletons converging on Mash. And how easily she was dealing with them, swinging the shield like it was nothing to her. Her mouth was agape in awe, before her eyes narrowed on her fellow Masters. Even if it wasn't needed, she was going to help.

Her hands dug into the pockets of her coat, searching for exactly six runestones. Her fingers felt the carvings, and she pulled them out, two in one hand and four in the other. In her left hand, she had with her ᚠ and ᛊ. In her right hand, she had two ᚦ, ᚨ and ᛊ. She nodded to herself and, with the runestones in her hands, clapped. Her circuits lit up, spreading from her scalp and reaching all the way to the sides of her face and the back of her neck. She withdrew her hands apart, the runestones floating in a line in the order she needed them, as the tips of her hair began smoking.

ᚦᚨᚠᚻᛊᚦ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Ansuz, of the God Odin. Fehu, of the God Freyr. Hagalaz, of Hail. Sōwilō, of the Sun, and Thurisaz, of the God Thor._" The stones themselves began disintegrating, leaving nothing but the runes that were lit ablaze in a light of bright blue, all vibrating with power. Her hair, shifting to a dirty blonde, the tips still smoking, and some even sparking amongst another. The runes coalesced, and surged to the sea of red above them.

In an instant, thunder echoed in the skies, and Ayako raised her single hand high, closed as if she was holding something. "Mash!" the Servant-imbued girl briefly glanced to her, eyes widening in surprise and relief. "Hold your shield like an umbrella and duck!"

Without hesitation, she did as told, covering herself with her shield. The skeletons all rushed her, hitting her shield with their haphazard weapons, uncaring and unnoticing. With renewed determination and the weight of an unseen force, she swung her held hand down.

"_Mjölnir!_"

And as if the God of Thunder's mystical hammer actually bashed the shield, the bright blue lightning struck the massive armament, the sound it emitted echoing through the derelict city. The shockwave of the sound itself capable of pushing cars and heavy objects that were near Mash, but it was still the lightning that did the most damage, reflecting off of the shield and eliminating most of the skeletons into a fine dust of bone meal. Only a handful were left, hesitating in their steps, and leaving them vulnerable for Mash to dispose of with a powerful swing of her shield.

Ayako fell to her knees, her hair still blonde and now the tips of her right fingers were burnt, smoking from the intense heat she experienced. They were numb, and all she could hear was ringing, though thankfully she could feel that effect lessen on her. She could've waited longer on the ground to rest, but she didn't. With her left hand holding onto the brick wall, she pulled herself up. She saw Ritsuka and Mash approach her in a jogging pace, with Olga Marie trailing behind them.

She couldn't stop the smile that formed when she saw that they were all alright.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

the first part of a few. i planned on only there being two parts, but things got too long and bloated so i split it up, like i said previously. also, on an unrelated note, you may have noticed that last rube spell Ayako casted, there are no spacing. i didn't want that, but for some reason FanFiction is deleting the runes bar one, so they're all "one word" unfortunately.

before i get started with my explanation of Ritsuka, let's go back to the actual canon of F/GO, and the survivors.

Chaldea is an org with a crew the size of around 200 people, along with 48 Masters. after the explosion, 60 were left, and all Masters bar 2 (because Mash is a Master as well, something that everyone including DW forgot apparently) are in stasis. now, as you may have noticed, with the Masters at least, it's a bit different. a few more survivors, and many dead, alongside the ones cryoed. i felt that, with the story going ahead with more than one Master (ie: have more than 1 survivor), that there still needed to be some form of consequence. an explosion like that should leave some kind of damage. so, it was a sort of equivalent exchange, more survivors and in exchange there are now more dead.

we'll get to the crew later on.

and, now we're back to Ritsuka. my initial plans for this fic didn't have him. it had Ayako and someone else (which i'm sure some of you guys already know who.) but, somewhere down the line, Ritsuka came into the picture, and i ended up thinking with him as well. so, Ayako, Ritsuka, and that other person. but why Ritsuka, you might still be wondering?

honestly, it boils down to three reasons.  
1\. we all, when we play games, have our own ideas on how the characters we play be. and the way i picture how the PC in F/GO acts, is **way** different than how it's portrayed already in the game. like, for example, i wouldn't be such a dick to Liz. sure, i'll be a bit of a troll for shigs and gittles, but i feel like the PC takes it too far, even if it's for comedic effect. people say the PC is a blank slate, but DW implanted enough of a personality to make me go "that's not me. that's not how i picture the MC to be".  
2\. thanks to the First Order OVA, the Lost Room OVA, and now the Babylonia anime, we're actually seeing Ritsuka with more of a personality. A personality that's been formed from his experience through the Grand Order, but a personality nonetheless. because of that, Ritsuka pretty much became his own character.  
3\. and ultimately, i don't think Ayako, or anyone else for that matter, pairs well with Mash. right now, at this point, she's still a blank slate, perfect for the PC who is also kind of a blank slate early on.

well, that's that, so let's get on to the reviews!

Emiya and A Lost Nuffians: thanks guys!

King0fP0wers: most def, she will be seen as the senior of the Masters, 'cause the only other person above her rank as a Master kind of has a submissive personality. and the body, don't worry, we'll see it get used soon!

KRP: i'm also looking forward to Salem, because i have a specific plan coming up for it. let's hope things go to plan so we can get there!

all in all, thanks again for dropping by, a review would be nice,

and i'll see you all next time!


	8. Singularity F, Part 2

_**Singularity F, Part 2: The Fourth Servant**_

ᚲ ᛊ

_Kenaz, of Torch. Sōwilō, of the Sun._ The runes that were carved onto the floor lit up, powered by the blank runestone, and revitalized her. Slowly, very slowly from the small runestone she had, now with her hair slowly turning back to the red that she was known for. "_Orku._"

"And how about the other Masters? The other 45 of them?" she could hear Olga Marie's wavering voice while she sat on the floor recuperating.

"_A few made it out. Not in one piece, but they are accounted for._" Dr. Roman answered from the holographic projection. "_A few more than them perished, either they succumbed to their wounds from the explosion, or their coffins were destroyed by the debris. The rest are in cryostasis, as protocol._"

"Who? Who's in stasis?" the Director asked him with clenched fists.

"_A Team, barring Mash. Less than half of B Team. And most of the other Master Candidates._" Roman explained to her.

"Kagiso should be taking charge of the other Masters there." Ayako spoke up, the pep in her voice returning.

"A _single_ member of B Team making sure they're not breaking apart?" The Director asked incredulously, turning to face Ayako.

The Japanese redhead shrugged. "Of all people, I think Kagiso's perfect for that."

"_I concur with Ayako on this one. He's shown from his interview, Director, what he was capable of. He and Da Vinci are making sure the Infirmary is running as smoothly as it possibly can._" He said with a resolute nod, before he too eyed Ayako with concern. "_How about you, Ayako? Do you need us to send in supplies?_"

She shook her head. "Not until everyone in the base has been stabilized. I'll make do here."

"Besides, she's not alone." Ritsuka said, supporting her as he patted her shoulder. "I might be inexperienced, and behind everyone, but I'll help them along the way, in anyway I can." He nodded to Mash as well.

"We just need to fill him in, and he'll be right as rain." Ayako said with a smile.

Olga Marie looked disgruntled, clearly displeased with the situation. "I still don't understand how a commoner could be contracted so easily."

"He's probably like Kadoc." Ayako put forth, as a look of elation formed on the Doctor's face.

"_That's what I was just about to say! Kadoc's worth and competency as a magus was never his strongest suit, a fact that he always derided himself for. And yet your father handpicked him because of his compatibility as a Master. A possibility that Ritsuka here might share._"

The Director looked appeased, but she was still of two minds about it. She sighed, relenting to the theory, before she turned to Mash. "Having a Demi-Servant with us means we're not as ill-equipped, but that still only means one Servant to protect three people."

"You're thinking of summoning another Servant?" Ayako asked.

"Is that possible?" Ritsuka continued, the subtleties of the whole process still going over his head.

"We have to try, at least." She told them, almost brokering no alternative.

"I thought Chaldea was having difficulty getting the FATE system to work properly?" Ayako commented from where she sat.

"We did. But, we can use the thing that's anchoring us back to base." She looked at the shield that was laid on the ground. "We've never used a catalyst before in our attempts. Maybe this will work."

"As expected of the Director." Mash said with a straight nod.

"_It's worth a shot._" The Doctor chimed in with a contemplative nod. "_We'll try and set things up on our end then._"

She nodded, the frown on her face disappearing for the first time that night. "Good. Then, when Aozaki is properly rested, we'll commence with the Summoning."

* * *

The light of magic that had blinded them for a second died down, Ayako even lowering her no longer bleeding hand away from her eyes. She winced when she felt a stinging pain on her lower wrist and forearm, but she didn't inspect it further. Because right in front of them, floating above the still glowing summoning circle, a Servant that emanated great magical power that the three of them were almost suffocated by it, with only Mash being unfazed by the presence because of her new condition. Garbed in a dress with the deepest shade of purple, with a flowing cape of purple and black, her face too mostly obscured by a black hood, and a shape of a flower adorning it. It was almost stereotypical, how much of a witch she looked like.

Yet Ayako couldn't help the growing smile on her face.

"Oh my, what cute Masters I have." The Servant said with a smirk. "Masters? Ah, I see. Very well. I am Servant Caster, Medea of Colchis." The Servant seemed to understand the situation almost immediately, gazing them with unseen eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caster!" Ayako approached the Caster-Class Servant, holding her hand out. The Servant eyed her hand, then eyed Ayako, before her own gloved hand met hers. "My name is Ayako! And this is Ritsuka!" she gestured to her fellow Master, who waved nervously.

"You really do like Casters, don't you, Ayako?" Mash commented, watching the scene with a blank face, though her voice carried a hint amusement.

"Who better to learn from?" Ayako said back with a glance, before turning back to the Servant. "Thank you, for answering the Call."

The Servant was silent, appraising the puppeteer with scrutinizing eyes. Ayako was being judged, she knew that much, but she merely presented herself for who she was. Then her gaze lowered, seemingly focusing on Ayako's hand that she was shaking. She slowly looked back up, the smirk back on her face.

"Well then, it seems you have a good head on those shoulders." Medea said, finally letting her hand go.

"I'm glad that we're not as alone on this anymore." Ritsuka spoke up, approaching the Servant and offering his hand as well.

Behind them, Olga Marie sighed. "I just wished it wasn't a Caster."

"I think having a Caster around is perfect. Mash will be up front, while Medea can support from the back with her magecraft." Ayako said with absolute confidence.

Confidence that wasn't actually shared by the Director. "You're just saying that because she's a Caster."

"Well, I can't deny that." Ayako replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Where are your Command Spells anyway? I don't see them." Olga Marie approached the Puppeteer, taking Ayako's hand and inspecting it.

She was right, the back of her right palm was clean. But that wasn't where Ayako felt the sting. She turned her arm over, and there it was. On the front of her wrist, just spreading to the sides of her forearm. What looked like the symbol for the _Othala_ rune, ᛟ. Emerging from the top right of the symbol were three thick lines that thinned at the tips, interlocking with one another like a braid. Almost connecting to the left side of the symbol was a pattern that looked like an outline of a face. And, just like all Command Spells, including Ritsuka's, it was a deep blood red.

"How come yours are different?" he asked, his head tilted as he looked at the pattern with curiosity.

"They represent the magical characteristic of the person who wields them." Olga Marie explained, before drawing out a defeated sigh. "I have a lot of explaining to do. Come here, you're going to get a briefing of the things all Masters of Chaldea need to know. Mash, assist me."

"Yes Director." The Demi-Servant nodded, following the two of them as they made their way off to the side.

"What are you, Master?" Ayako swung to face the new Servant, choosing the relative privacy to speak.

The Japanese redhead blinked a few times at the question, looking as if she was drawing a blank. Well, not exactly. What was she? She was the daughter of Aozaki Touko. The culmination of her mother's magecraft, given life in its entirety. All that her mother was, all that her mother taught, she strove to better them. Not because she saw her mother as inferior. Far from it. Her mother is the single star in her life that she wishes to reach. No, but because it is in her very core to improve. Improve her mother's craft. Improve the Aozaki's, from what little her aunt had taught her. Improve _herself_, because _that's_ who she is. That's _what_ she is.

She smiled confidently, her eyes shifting from the gold to the blue/green/yellow as her Mystic Eyes of Enchantment were channeled. "I am Aozaki Ayako. The _Princess of the Puppeteer_."

The Caster's mouth was just only slightly open, and it was at that moment Ayako saw her eyes. An icy blue, a color cooler than the Servant's entire ensemble. Then, as her lips closed, they curled up, the back of her gloved hand covering them as she broke into laughter. Though Ayako didn't join, the smile that never left her face grew wider.

"What? What's going on?" Olga Marie called out, approaching them in a brisk pace, leaving Mash and Ritsuka behind.

"Nothing, Director." Ayako responded, turning to face the white haired woman as her eyes turned back to the gold. "Just making friends."

"Oh, yes." Medea said with an amused nod, floating down to the ground and walking to stand next to Ayako and the Director as Mash and Ritsuka joined them. "I'll be looking forward to our time together, Masters."

"Thank you, again." Ritsuka said, bowing slightly to the Servant. "It's good to know we have great people helping us."

"Ah, and this one still has his manners. Lovely." Medea said with a smile.

Mash bowed even deeper to the Caster. "It's a pleasure to be working with you."

"Likewise."

"Good." The Director took the reins again, clapping to draw everyone else's attention. "Now, onto our next objective."

"The anomaly. Right." Ritsuka said with a nod. "When was this again? 2004, Fuyuki? What happened here, thirteen years ago?"

"The Holy Grail War." Both the Director and Ayako commented, but only Olga Marie continued. "The Ritual my father took part in, and won."

"Impressive." Medea commented with a respectful nod.

"So we head to areas that played a big role in the Ritual?" Mash asked.

"That's right." Olga Marie said to the former leader of A Team. "I suggest we head to the church. The supervisors of the Rituals had always been members of the Church. Maybe something there can show us what happened here." She then looked around to each of them. "Any other ideas."

Ayako nodded. "We head to the temple in Miyama." She pointed off to the land on the other side of the bridge. "I've been here before with my mom, and she was showing me the locales. And the land the temple is on, specifically the mountain, is the strongest leyline of the land."

"I can confirm that." Caster said, reinforcing Ayako's statement. "The leylines are uncontained, most likely due to the anomaly, and it's all centered in that mountain."

"I see. So we drop by the church, and then cross the bridge and investigate the temple." Ritsuka said, the nerves finally showing in his voice. "That sounds like a plan."

The Director sighed in relief, for what might be the first time since this whole mess occurred. "Good. Then let's move out."

* * *

"I got a single, intact bottle of wine." Ayako said, walking out of the cellar with Mash behind her, picking up the shield she left leaning the wall.

"There was nothing else below." Mash concurred, looking disappointed by their efforts.

They both heard the angered cry of Olga Marie as she exited another room. "The records they have are as ruined as the city."

"I found some canned food." Ritsuka spoke up from the upper floor, showing three cans he was holding onto. "We won't be starving, at least."

"Yeah, that's a positive, definitely." Ayako said with mixed feelings. "Especially since I can't drink this." She held up the wine bottle again.

"Says the chain smoker." The Director commented, though instead of being offended the Japanese redhead smiled happily.

"Hey, you _can_ loosen up. Great job, Director!" Olga Marie growled audibly, especially when Ayako approached and patted her superior's shoulder merrily.

"Caster, did you see anything?" Mash asked, approaching the hooded Servant who had stayed in one spot in the corner, her attention focused solely on the crystal ball she had.

Very stereotypical.

"An Archer-Class Servant has been eyeing us the moment we've made our move, but he's also been preoccupied by someone else." She relayed to them, her eyes not leaving the ball. "And there's another Servant waiting on the bridge. I can detect them, but they've been dematerialized since even before I arrived."

A beep echoed in the desolate church, coming from the Masters' wrists. "_Caster's right. I'm detecting signs that matches that of a Servant's."_

"Great, even more problems." The Director complained to no one in particular.

"Isn't that what we're expecting though?" Ritsuka asked as he joined the rest, leaving the cans on a nearby pew.

"_You should take this moment to eat up, Ritsuka. _" Roman said with concern.

"We don't have time to rest, Roman." Olga Marie said to the holographic projection.

"_Yes, I could tell. To a point where I'm sure Ritsuka didn't even get a chance to have breakfast._"

"I'm, fine. Doctor Roman." The Last Master said, trying to placate the Doctor's worries. "They're canned food anyway. I can eat on the way."

"_But-_"

"Enough, Roman. We're packing up and leaving posthaste." She announced, silencing the Doctor before he could get another word in.

He sighed, relenting to Olga Marie's judgment. "_Very well. I'll keep you posted on any updates here._"

"And us to you as well." Ayako said, taking out a runestone that held the ᛊ symbol, the rune glowing lightly as she channeled a bit of her mana to it. "Gimme a can, I'll heat it up for you."

At this, Medea looked up from the ball, eyeing Ayako incredulously. "Master, I thought you said your runestones are a limited resource."

Ayako nodded and shrugged. "It is. But the wellbeing of my fellow Master is a priority." She said, holding out a hand to receive the can.

Ritsuka smiled nervously before he went to pick up one of said cans. When his hand touched the tinned food, he winced, flinching away. The can felt hot, almost burning his hand. He looked at it, confusion set on his face. "What the…"

"It's done." Medea said with a glowing finger. She then turned to the puppeteer, looking flabbergasted. The Caster-Class Servant smiled. "No need to expend such heavy resources when such a thing is a trivial matter to a Servant such as myself."

The surprised expression on Ayako's lingered for a moment, before a genuine smile took its place. "Thanks, Medea!"

"You're welcome, Master."

"Going back to the subject at hand," Olga Marie said, trying to steer the conversation back as Ritsuka began eating the canned food after Mash opened it for him. "Caster, did you see who or what this Archer was dealing with?"

"I did not, but whoever they were, they were using some form of ancient runic thaumaturgy." She explained.

The Director glanced to Ayako, who was keeping a straight face, seemingly hiding her elation she guessed. She shook her head before facing Caster again. "Very well. Looks like we are done here." She looked to Ritsuka and Mash for a moment. "We'll leave in five minutes, and we'll be heading for the Temple. Keep an eye out for whoever's out there that's keeping the Archer occupied."

"Roger!"

* * *

"These aren't statues." Ayako commented as they walked deeper into the monster's lair.

"I don't want to ask, but what are they? People? It can't be…" Ritsuka asked, looking like he'd expel the food he had eaten prior.

"Unless part of the anomaly is the presence of these, _things_, then yes. They are people." Olga Marie said with disgust.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mash asked from the front, spearheading the formation with the three people behind her and Caster behind them, dematerialized.

"Most likely a Servant." Ayako glanced to where Medea would be if she was materialized. "What are the chances that it's… _that_."

"_There are many stories and myths of creatures that turn people to stone, but the chances of who you are implying are rather high._" Medea said to the Masters through their telepathic link.

"Are you thinking of…" Ritsuka asked Ayako, careful with his words in this hostile territory. A single nod was her only answer.

Although the Director couldn't hear Caster's thoughts, she too had come to the same conclusion, a spell already prepared at the back of her mind. The five of them, walking down the riverside to stand away from the collection of petrified people. Tense and alert, they were all expecting something to pop up the deeper they got. They could feel eyes watching over them. It was risky, to walk straight into a trap, but sometimes one has to spring the trap first to be free of it. Ayako's hands even reached for her pockets, rummaging through her runestones so she wouldn't be caught flatfooted. It was just a shame that Ritsuka didn't have anything on him, a fact that he was starting to really take note of.

A wall of chains materialized before them, interweaving through one another as it moved to block their path. Mash readied her shield, standing in defense of the two Masters and Olga Marie, with Medea still keeping a low profile. The chains became taut, bearing a noticeable dent as the Servant they had been expecting appeared, balancing herself on them. She too, like Caster, hid most of her face beneath a hood. Unlike Caster, the dress she wore was more revealing, and the hood she wore looked tattered and ripped and did nothing for the long mane of purple that emerged from it. In her right hand was a long weapon, a sickle with an almost perfect half-circle curvature.

And beneath her hood were pale eyes with square pupils, looking down on them with a level of hunger and desire that one would not see on a person.

"Ah, looks like my prey have gotten quite impatient, I see." The Servant said, licking her lips in delight. "Are you that eager to join my… collection?" she gestured to the petrified statues, further reminding them of the macabre reality.

"Surrender, Servant! You are outnumbered!" Olga Marie declared, aiming her hand with a spell in mind.

"Hm? Ah, yes I see. You have me outnumbered, with the unseen Servant you have with you." She shifted her gaze to where Medea stood, still dematerialized, before looking over the group of three shielded by Mash. "Oh, how _terrifying._" She said with a sinister smirk, the weapon in her hand being held at the ready.

"How could you do this?" Mash asked in horror, slowly approaching the Servant.

"Why would I not?" The Servant replied, her smirk shifting to a grin. "It is in the nature of a predator to feast upon the prey."

The ground beneath Mash caved in, as the Servant struck first with her weapon, pinning Mash down, and swung again. Ayako noted Ritsuka's eyes widening at the display, her fellow countryman having yet to really see the capabilities of a Servant before. Neither herself as well, but the simulations proved to be close to accurate based on what she was seeing. Mash herself was no slouch, despite being such a young Servant, occasionally pushing the Servant with her shield. The three of them were watching the fight intently, silently rooting for Mash in their own personal ways.

Then Ayako felt a shiver run up her spine.

She didn't even have time for her eyes to widen in surprise, her fight or flight instincts kicked in, pushing the Director and her fellow Master forward, a bit closer to the conflict, and steeled herself for whatever it was. Instead, she felt her form fold in on itself, and fold out in a mere millisecond. Her feet landed on the roof of a nearby building, as Caster took the initiative to bail her out of danger. Both Medea and she looked down to see another Servant had appeared, who had use that opportunity to strike the Masters. Even the fight between Mash and the Servant paused, as all eyes fell on the new Servant as it retrieved the throwing knife it had thrown.

The Servant that fought Mash growled. "You _missed, Assassin_."

The newly revealed Assassin Class Servant snapped its neck to face the Servant, its masked visage making it look even more horrifying. "You shouldn't play with your food, Lancer." As it shifted its whole body to face the purple haired Servant, its lumbering bandaged appendage being as cumbersome as it looked as it withdrew throwing knives with its other, normal hand. "I will help speed things along."

"That is _not_ what we agreed!" Lancer retaliated, pointing her weapon at her apparent ally. "Deal with the other Servant, while I take my time with this one." They both stared at one another, the hooded Lancer and the masked Assassin, their alliance tenuous at best.

"Very well." Assassin acquiesced, turning to face Caster and Ayako.

"Hold on Master." Medea said as she materialized her staff, a circular array appearing around Ayako's feet and torso, allowing her to fly up with Caster.

The Assassin Class Servant moved to where they stood, its skull mask trained onto them as Caster kept to the skies while Lancer continued her assault on Mash. "Let's take the fight elsewhere, Caster." Ayako said.

Medea nodded silently, flying the both of them deeper into the mainland, letting Assassin follow them as it threw its first dirk their way. The knife flew like a bullet, but Medea's expertise with her craft allowed her to evade and deflect them. The first of which going straight for Ayako's head, frozen in place and letting it drop. The second, aimed for Caster herself, which she sent back with a swing of her staff. And while Assassin used these dirks to gauge its targets, both Ayako and Caster too took this opportunity to observe their assailant.

"_We need to keep the distance._" Ayako said through the link, her eyes never once leaving the cloaked Servant. "_I have a bad feeling about that arm._"

"_Even though his expertise is with his throwing knives, I agree._" Medea said glancing behind for a moment, seeing the Assassin leaping through rooftops.

"_We have to circle back. We can't leave them alone with that Lancer._" Ayako said, her gaze shifting back to the riverside, seeing the conflict. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she saw a burst of flame.

"_I think they'll be fine._" Medea commented knowingly as she whispered an incantation that Ayako couldn't understand, pointing her staff at Assassin and sending a vibrating orb of magical energy, rushing towards Assassin who deftly dodged the spell as it shattered the side of the building.

Despite Caster's assurances, she couldn't help but worry for them. She held back the sigh inside her, and spoke. "_I have a plan. Do you trust me?_"

Caster audibly chuckled as she dealt with more of Assassin's knives. "_I should be asking you that question, Master. Please tell me you're not thinking of being reckless._"

"_I don't plan on being, but probably._" She herself chuckled, taking out a branch she had prepared before. A runestone was already wrapped by the branch, the tips of them crackling with energy. "_You have something that can fry him, right? Drop me off somewhere, I'll stop him._"

"Alright. Be careful Master." Medea spoke out loud, dispelling the magic that was keeping Ayako afloat with her, the Japanese redhead rolling to lessen the impact.

Ayako saw Assassin debate for but a moment on whether to pursue Caster or deal with her. When its masked eyes landed on her, she aimed her branch at it, already pulsating with energy.

ᚦ ᛒ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor, and Berkanan, of Birch._" The tips of her hair began bristling, as streak of blue and white colored them as the branch erupted. "_Nornarboltinn!_"

Assassin tried to move out of the way, but the bolt of lightning still struck it, tearing at its bandaged arm. Her golden eyes widened when she saw what it was that was inside the cloth. An arm that was twice longer than Assassin's already absurd height, folded in to the visage of a stump. And yet coming from the elbow, it was no longer a normal arm, though that was apparent from the length and girth of it from the get go. A bright red, or orange, elongated fingers that stick out like sharp claws. Instead of the shiver that usually alerted her senses, it was her heart that felt like it skipped a beat when she laid eyes on them.

"A worthy effort." Assassin said through its mask, pocketing its knife and flexing its newly released arm. "But a futile one." It brought its arm back, drawing it in, before launching it towards her.

Ayako's eyes shifted as she activated the circuits, shifting to blue/green/yellow as she channeled them in this damning moment. "_Stop!_"

The hand stopped just shy of her chest, the middle and forefinger close to reaching out to her. Assassin's body, not exactly frozen still, because that's not what her Mystic Eyes do. High-level hypnosis, the types most commonly possessed by vampires. Powerful, in some regard, but compared to a Servant? This was no longer a simulation, and this Servant was nothing to scoff at. It was fighting through her command, shakes and vibrations visible on its form to any who see. But all that she was seeing, all that she was focusing, was the mask that covered the hooded Servant's face.

"_Stop!_" she repeated, a vein protruding in the skin of her face. And still, the Servant was struggling through her second attempt. With its other hand, it tried fishing out one of its throwing knives.

She felt a warm trickle down from her nose, as she began bleeding. "I said… _Stop!_" a blood vessel popped in left eye, as blood began trickling down her right.

"A worthy effort, Assassin." Caster spoke up, turning its words back against it. Ayako didn't give the Caster a glance, fearing of breaking her hold on Assassin. "But your efforts…" a magical circle formed around where Assassin stood as Medea raised her staff. "are found, wanting."

A pillar of fire erupted, reaching to the skies. The heat it emanated, scorching the roof and almost melting the concrete, almost singing Ayako. The fire lasted a couple of seconds, before it stopped, as Medea severed the channel. Assassin, this time around, stood still, its gaze looking slightly upward. Then, it began dematerializing, dissipating in purple dust. And with that, Ayako collapsed to her knees. Her hands went to her eyes, one of them wiping the blood on her face as she tried to lessen the pain she went through.

"That was beyond reckless, Ayako." Caster finally using her name, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I know." She said back with a shake of her head. "But I, didn't want to feel useless."

Medea chuckled amusedly, lifting the both of them with her magecraft. "If you think you feel useless, imagine how your friend is feeling."

Ayako too chuckled. "I can't imagine." She said, letting Medea bring them back to the rest.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

it's Medea!

legit my favorite character in all of Fate. also, the most underrated character in FGO. like, what the fuck, DW? where is my Medea CE?! why does her Lily version get 10000 CEs, while Medea gets none?!

sorry for the rant. but it's really starting to piss me off, man.

this is the part where i said previously that i had to split up. it got too bloated. in fact, before i split it up, i scrapped the Church scene and had it as a passing paragraph, but brought it back when i split it. a part of me really wants to just barrel through the singularities, but we can't do that, lest we get a shit story. so i shudder to think what i'm gonna do with Rome. oh boy...

Medea is the first of many. to answer King0fP0wer's question, for Ayako and any other Master that might join them, it'll be one for the moment, but from a selection of many. Mash and Ritsuka are a duo that will be difficult to separate, so that means that Ritsuka, Mash, Ayako + Servant. each Master will have a Servant accompanying them, not counting the Servants that are already summoned in the Singularity itself. so essentially, it's a combination of both.

i'm also throwing the idea that in later, and much more difficult Singularities, i'll increase the number and each Master would have 2 Servants following them. of course this means that there might be some Singularity Servants that get shafted. there's a method that i'm thinking of using for Orleans that you guys would see relatively soon in how i make up for it. but, it'll be a given, considering the amount of characters we will be seeing. this idea isn't set in stone yet, so we'll see.

also, chances are we won't be seeing anything outside the perspective of the protagonists.

and now that we have our first Servant, i think now's a good time to talk about who's going to be summoned, eh? let's go over the rules that i have set up for myself.

1\. the Servants summoned will mostly be from a list of the ones i personally have summoned. that way i'm much more familiar with their characters, and i'd rather not go through mats for Servants i don't have. that also means;

2\. that means the Servants we get when we clear for a Singularity are guaranteed to be summoned. so you can expect that.

3\. Servants will mostly appear a little bit before/during/after the Singularity that they play a part in. for example: Scathach won't drop by until America, despite appearing for us way earlier.

4\. events are still a toss up, i still don't have a concrete idea on what i'm gonna do with them. the only one i have planned is the Garden of Sinners collab, for obvious reasons.

5\. there won't be duplicates of a Servant in different Classes, unless they are truly different characters. to use the above example, Scathach and Skadi are imo different enough for the both of them to appear. while Caster Cu and Lancer Cu are not. his Berserker form however is game, since that was, spoiler alert, a Jalter like existence that Medb brought forth. unfortunately, i don't have him, so...

a lot of rules, but i'm setting that up for myself to prevent from character bloat. like, dude, that's crazy. i'd rather us focus on a select cast rather than have some of them be shafted, development wise. some of you might be thinking that FoC does it, why can't i? FoC, also love that fic. shoutout, has entire chapters dedicated to a single character, and some of them even have entire fics dedicated to them. this story, barring for select chapters, is from Ayako's perspective. so, i apologize in advance, but that's just the way it is.

now, onto the reviews!

King0fP0wers: hope that answers your question! essentially, we'll have a great selection of Servants, but we'll only be bringing a few along during each Singularity.

A Lost Nuffians: thanks dude!

Albertrojas: we'll be seeing more of that dynamic soon, don't worry.

Lia Angelique: yeah, we'll be seeing that combination soon.

Emiya: yeah, it didn't feel right without him, so of course he's sticking around.

well, that's that! and i hope ya'll had fun!

a review would, and i'll see you all next time!


	9. Singularity F, Part 3

**_Singularity F, Part 3: The Revelation_**

Ayako didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. Only when her eyes were fluttering open did she connect the dots and noticed how tired she was during that whole altercation. And yet, at this very moment, she's never felt better.

"Oi, the lass is wakin' up." She heard someone say, his voice deeper than any of theirs, and distinctly masculine.

Ayako pushed herself up with her hands. "Easy there, Master." Caster said as she materialized beside her, crouched to her level and inspecting her body with a gloved hand. It was probably Medea that healed her.

"Wow, the simulations don't do Servants justice." She commented with a wry chuckle.

"What were you thinking, Aozaki!?" she glanced up, seeing Olga Marie looking down on her with clenched fists. She noticed a tall man with blue hair standing behind the Director. "We can't afford to lose anymore Masters!"

"It worked out in the end." She said back with a grin. "It was a collaborative effort, allowing us to dispatch Assassin with ease. Relatively." She then met the man's gaze. "I assume it went the same way with you?"

"Damn straight it was." He said amusedly, also crouching down to her level, his wooden staff leaned on his shoulder.

"You're a druid?" Ayako noted, taking a good look at his outfit, colored in a light sky blue. "A Celtic druid."

"Hoo? Those are some perceptive eyes you have there lass." He said, sounding impressed.

"How did you notice that?" Olga Marie asked.

Ayako gave a flat stare to the Director. "You've read my files, Director. It should be obvious."

The Director's brows furrowed in confusion. "But your form of runic thaumaturgy is Icelandic based."

"That didn't mean I didn't study other forms." She said back as Medea helped her up. Ayako dusted herself off, feeling rejuvenated. "So, what else did I miss while I was out?"

The Director and Medea turned to the male Caster expectantly. He scratched the back of his blue hair. "Well, lass. It went something like this…"

After the Celtic Caster gave a brief exposition for the redheaded Master, she looked around, noticing that they were on the rooftop of a Japanese school. "So, where are they? Mash and Ritsuka?"

The Director sighed, her hand moving to her neck. "They're talking through things. Mostly him feeling inadequate about his worth."

"Well, obviously. He was pulled straight from the plane." Ayako said back. "He didn't even get much time to rest."

"And your Director here might have made him feel even worse when she said the lass was useless because of him." The Celtic Caster said with a smirk.

Ayako sighed as red tinted Olga Marie's cheeks. "Well, what's done is done. So what's the plan? The Grail's in a cave within the mountains? And you want Mash to face Saber as some kind of trial by fire?" a part of her was hesitant to send Mash to face such a foe, but another part of her understood the thought behind it. "What about Archer, through all of this?"

He shook his head. "You let me handle Archer. You," he gestured to Ayako and Medea. "backup the lass and the lad. She needs this to grow, but make sure she doesn't fail."

"Sabers tend to high a high rank in Magic Resistance, Caster." Medea said to her counterpart. "King Arthur, especially. I fear that what we could do might be limited.

He shook his head again. "Not her, not like this. The corruption has tainted her. Strengthened her in some parts, weakening her in others." He tapped his chest. "Be there to make sure that the lass doesn't fall before she has to chance to wake up" He glanced to Ayako for a second before looking to Medea again. "When I'm done with the Bastard, we'll deal with Saber together. It'll be a walk in the park."

Medea eyed him carefully, her floating allowing her to match his height. Her icy blue eyes narrowed onto him, before she sighed to herself. "Very well. We will trust your judgement."

* * *

"Is it okay to leave him behind?" Mash asked as the four of them ran through the dark, semi-constructed cavern, referring to the Celtic Caster's decision to take on Archer by himself. Medea was in Spirit Form once again, following them silently.

"He's been dealing with these corrupted Servants for god knows how long." The Director said. "If there's anyone here who knows how to handle them, it will be him."

"And he said that the corruption weakened them in some ways, so in that sense the ball should be on his side of the court." Ayako added.

"What?" Ritsuka asked confusedly.

"It's a figure of speech. It means he has the advantage." She explained as they finally stepped out of the cavern, and into a large open area underneath the mountain.

All four of them stopped, gazing around the area with varying expressions. "What is this place?" Ritsuka asked aloud.

"An exclusive magecraft reactor core?" Olga Marie said, realizing what it was they were all looking at. "This is the Holy Grail?"

"_Hoo?_" a voice echoed in the large cavern, emerging from somewhere above the cliff-like structure. "_What an interesting Servant._"

A Servant clad in a darkened armor, skin deathly pale and eyes a muted gold. Vein-like markings adorned her skin, evidence of the corruption the Celtic Caster spoke of. And the sword that she held in her hands, a mockery of its once holy nature. It hardly even resembled what it was supposed to be anymore. And she looked down onto them, specifically Mash, with renewed interest.

Mash held her shield tighter. "_You should ready that, girl. With this sword,_" she raised the sword, pointing it in their direction. "_I will test if your protection is true!_"

Mash rushed forward with Caster behind her, still dematerialized, making sure the fight doesn't get to either of the Masters and the Director with her shield held high. The Saber leaped off of the cliff side, swinging her sword straight at the shield, creating a shockwave beneath Mash, almost pinning her to the ground. Before Mash could raise her shield again, Caster appeared and pulled the girl back with her magic, just before Saber could strike her again. The corrupted Servant didn't relent, rushing to Mash and swinging her sword at the shield, almost as if she was ignoring Medea. Each clash of sword and shield causing the ground to rain upon them like hail.

Ayako tightened her red coat in around her, allowing the runes for _Skellur_ to light up again, while Olga Marie threw her own runestone onto the ground, creating a barrier for herself and Ritsuka. Swing, after swing. Clash, after clash. Saber was relentless with her strikes, goading Mash with demeaning words and not even giving a chance for Medea to help. Ritsuka was clearly worried for the girl, calling out to her. Then a singular strike, sending Mash flying backwards, caught by Medea's spell as her shield landed right next to them. Ritsuka tried to rush forward, but the Director's hand stopped him.

"If you try and help her, you'll only get in the way." Olga Marie said, her words callous but truthful as even Ayako winced. "No, worse than that…"

"But, Mash…" he tried to retort, but even words failed him.

"Listen to the Director, New Guy." Ayako spoke up, her eyes never leaving the fight. "Prepare yourself. Your will, your resolve. You're a Master. Do not let this bend you."

Medea healed Mash with what little healing spells she had, allowing the girl to slowly get back up, picking her shield along the way. This time the Saber-Class Servant didn't even approach Mash, a single swing of her sword enough to send a powerful shockwave her way, knocking her back down. At this moment Medea had to fly away, the frontline was no place for a Caster.

"Eyes up front, New Guy." Ayako reminded Ritsuka, who's face turned to the side with a pained grimace. "She needs you, don't leave her like this." His eyes opened, understanding Ayako's words, before he turned back to the fight.

Saber raised her sword above her, a wave of magical energy releasing from her. Black and red, looking like a miasma of death and corruption, once again speaking to Mash. Her words inaudible to them, thanks to the distance and the winds she herself was creating. The sword erupted, a vortex revolving around the blade as it looked more like a blade of black energy than a Holy Sword. Mash had gotten back up, the shield raised to tank whatever it was that Saber would unleash upon her.

"Endure it, Mash!" the Director called out, her attention taken away for a second, giving Ritsuka a chance to run towards the beaten Demi-Servant. "Wait, Fujimaru! Stop!"

"_**Excalibur Morgan**!_" Saber swung her sword down, sending a beam of corrupted energy down Mash's path.

She tried to hold on, but she was already weakened, taking the hits from the powerful Servant. Her hold was tiring, her eyes blurring, and her feet weakening. She was going to perish, that was the thought in her mind as she was about to fall to her knees as Saber's beam was held on her nonstop. Then she felt a hand atop hers. Her eyes cleared, and she looked to her side. Ritsuka had gotten to her, a hand over hers on the handle of the shield, the other on her back supporting her. She began glowing, rejuvenated as he activated a Command Spell. Her grip tightened back, the shield glowing a pure light blue, and extended. It grew, and grew, until it became less of a shield, and more of a wall.

"_The Noble Phantasm_." Olga Marie commented as Ayako smirked with pride.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything more, Master." Medea had rejoined her, looking at the slightly shorter Japanese redhead with disappointment.

"Its fine, she needed him more than she needed us." She said understandingly, remembering what the Celtic Caster had told them. "If that's not enough, we'll give them a pick me up." She said, showing her wrist to Medea, as her own Command Spells glowed lightly.

They all could see Mash's form falter slightly, with Ritsuka holding her up. She held on, making sure her hands were still on the shield. Despite such a grueling sight, Ayako was confident. And that confidence was rewarded, when the Celtic Caster appeared beside them. He gave them all a single glance, before landing on Medea, nodding to her. "It's time."

She nodded back, turning back to Ayako. "Orders, Master?"

Ayako smiled even wider, her Command Spells glowing as she channeled the energy within them. "Help Caster, and defeat Saber."

The Command Spell flashed, and Medea's own reserves were replenished. She smiled back to the Japanese Puppeteer. "As you command." She said as she rejoined the fight.

"_My magecraft is a Cage of Flames. A flaming yet verdant giant."_ A magic circle formed beneath Saber, Medea's magecraft, freezing her in place, almost muzzling out the second Noble Phantasm.

"_Retribution. A shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs."_ The Celtic Caster took a step beside Mash and Ritsuka, congratulating them on their efforts, before leaping to stand before Saber.

"_The one who destroys… **Wicker Man**!_" with a point of his wooden staff, he activated his Noble Phantasm.

A large giant made of mostly wood and metal that interlocked with one another like wicker, emerged from beneath Saber, trapping her in its wooden arms. The Saber Class Servant tried to fight her way out, but the giant was quite nimble for its size, seizing her with its grasp and throwing her into the cage that was its torso. It then began falling, tumbling to the ground with her still inside, and erupted in a fiery explosion. The flame, burning as hot as the Sage of the Woods demanded, contained by its caster onto Saber.

When the dust settled, there she still stood, looking no different than before. Yet her demeanor had changed. "Victory for the power that protects?" she spoke, her eyes not once leaving the shield. "I see. Such like that innocent one…" she spoke in remembrance.

"Ultimately, no matter how fate changes, I face the same end when I'm alone." She said with eyes closed as she began dematerializing.

"What does that mean?" the Celtic Caster asked as Medea floated back down. Both Olga Marie and Ayako jogged to join them, with the squirrel creature hitching a ride on Ayako's shoulder. She almost jumped in surprise, having forgotten that this little creature was with them. "Do you know something?"

"Eventually, you will come to know, Ireland's Child of Light." Saber said knowingly. "Grand Order…" Olga Marie gasped beside Ayako, causing the redhead to look to the Director curiously. "And the battle over the Holy Grail has just begun…"

"Hey wait! What do you mean by…" The Celtic Caster said just as he began to dematerialize. He clicked his tongue annoyingly and turned to them. "Kids. I'm leaving the rest to you. When you summon me, please make sure I'm a Lancer next time!"

And just like that, both Saber and Caster are no more. Leaving the five of them alone in this anomaly, along with the creature that leaped off of Ayako's shoulder and rushing to Ritsuka's.

"Confirmed. Saber and Caster are both gone." Mash looked at them unsurely. "Did we win?"

Their wrists bands began beeping again. "_Well done everyone! I can't get any visuals from inside there, so it's a shame I can't see your smiling faces. Director, now we don't have to worry about Singularity F_."

Olga Marie looked forlorn as Ayako and Medea approached her. "Grand Order… How did that Servant know that name?"

"What is that, Director?" Ayako asked as Ritsuka and Mash joined them.

"Oh…" she seemed to remember where she was, turning to face them all. "Well done, everyone. Mash, great work out there, unleashing the Noble Phantasm. We'll find a name for it until you can find its True Name. How about, Lord Chaldeas?"

"Yes, thank you, Director!" Mash said with gratitude, holding onto the shield dearly.

Ritsuka wasn't close enough to catch what Olga Marie had said, but Ayako was. She looked at the Director with an unsure grimace.

A clap echoed in the cavern.

Immediately everyone was back on alert, the clapping continuing for a few seconds. They all saw a figure stand at the cliff side. A darkened figure blanketed by the shadow, unseen by them all.

"I never thought you would all get this far." A relieved gasp escaped Olga Marie as they all, barring Medea, recognized the voice.

It was the Professor, standing there, illuminated by the dark purple light. "This goes beyond what my tolerance would allow."

"You're…" Ritsuka started, having the least exposure to the man.

"Professor Lev?" even Mash sounded happy with relief.

"_Professor Lev? Really?_" Roman spoke through the comms.

"Lev… Lev!" Olga Marie began running to the professor. All the while, a shiver that ran up Ayako's spine made her not as relieved as the others. Her hand reached to her pocket, searching for two specific runestones.

"_Wait, Masters._" Medea spoke through her link, at not just her but Ritsuka as well, causing the boy to tighten up.

"You're alive! Without you, I don't know what I'd…"

"Olga. It seemed you had a rough time." He commented.

"Yeah, that's right!" she said, still running towards him. "I thought I was going to go crazy! But now that you're here, we'll get through it, right?"

"Of course. I'm just furious with all that's happened." He answered. "Romani, I thought I told you to get to the control room right away."

"_Lev…_" there was a knowing tone to the Doctor, as if he had come to a horrifying conclusion.

"And you, Olga…" she slowed her steps when he acknowledged her. "I planted the bomb right under your feet. How are you still alive?" Ayako could see the world shattering around the Director. "Well, not exactly alive. You did die. Your body anyway." His eyes opened, and he bared his teeth, all unnaturally sharp as he looked down on them. Mash and Ritsuka gasped, and Ayako's grip tightened around her runestones.

"You never had an aptitude when you were alive. But your earnest desire allowed you to obtain the aptitude when you died."

"Lies…" the Director said disbelievingly.

"That's why, the moment you return to Chaldea, your consciousness will cease to exist."

"What?"

"But that's too much to contemplate." He continued his monologue without interruption. "You dedicated your life to Chaldea, so the least I can do is show you what's going on."

A tear in space opened, showing them the central division bulkhead. Specifically, Chealdeas, with all the ruins around it. "What is that?" Olga Marie asked, still unable to fully grasp the situation. "It's not real, right?"

"It's the real thing. I linked it for you." He told them all. "You see, with the Holy Grail, even this is possible. So, take a good look, scion of the Animuspheres. This is the fate of your family's lunacy!"

A flashed of light emerged from Olga Marie's body, as she was pulled slowly by Lev. "Hey, what are you…"

"As this is the end, I'll make your wish come true. You may touch your treasure." He told her menacingly.

"Stop it! That's Chaldeas!" the Director protested weakly.

"That's right. No different than the sun. And when a human touches it, they will be split apart on a molecular level."

"_Caster, I have a plan._" Ayako said through her link, already having enough of this villainous monologue that she was listening to. "_Do you trust me?_"

"_Again, with that question, Master._" She could hear the sigh through the telepathic link. "_What do you need me to do?_"

As she relayed her plans to Medea, Ayako pulled out the two runestones she had been holding onto. She glanced to the side, seeing Mash hold Ritsuka back from doing anything reckless. All the while, Olga Marie was crying for help. Ayako swallowed the lump in her throat, and threw the runestones into the air. She saw Lev glancing to her, and she smiled.

ᚻ ᛁ

_Hagalaz, of Hail. Isaz, of Ice_. The runestones shattered, leaving behind the runes that were carved onto it, and merged. Her hair, from its red, became snow white. She pushed her open palm at Lev, and lauched the now white ball of energy. "_þæfingur!_"

The ball of energy expanded and expanded, becoming as cold as ice and as powerful as a storm, as it flew its way onto Lev. He casted a spell, striking the blizzard with his own, stopping Ayako's attempt. He sneered at her with contempt. "I expected better, from the child of Touko."

Ayako smirked confidently as the white of her hair melted back to the red, her second Command Spell lighting up beneath her wrist. "Then you expected something else."

Medea struck the sky with her staff as she uttered a fast incantation, and a bolt of tremendous lightning erupted from it. Lev was already preparing to shield himself from the Servant's attack, but it never connected. His eyes widened, glancing to the side to see what used to be Olga Marie, the ancient spell leaving the Director in nothing but ashes. He turned back to Ayako with a scowl that marred his once approachable face. Even Mash and Ritsuka were silent at the action she took, with only the creature's barks echoing in the cavern.

"Why… did you do that?" he asked her with a bewildered expression on his face.

"It's better to die, than to suffer." She said, shaking her head. "But if our plan works, then she'll be there to see us kick your ass, _Professor._"

As he began visibly fuming at what she had done, Mash immediately moved to stand before Ritsuka and her, assisted by Medea who was making sure the Masters were close to her as well. "He's not human." She told them. "He's something else, I don't know what."

"Something demonic." Medea added, eyes on him.

"I kinda assumed that already." Ayako rebutted. "Not the demon part, the not human part."

"The 48th Master. I ignored you because I thought you had no potential. But you, Aozaki?" his sneer deepened at the sight of her. "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Yeah, well. You blew that chance to hell. Just like this one." She said back.

"You humans… Always struggling against fate. Fine… Doctor Roman! You're still listening, right?"

"_Lev…_" the Doctor still couldn't believe what he was watching.

"I'll give you a final advice. The future has not disappeared. It's been incinerated." Lev declared. "Chaldea still stands because it's protected by Chaldeas. But I'm sure everywhere else is just like Fuyuki."

"_That explains why we've lost contact with everyone._" The Doctor spoke up again. "_Not because the comms are down. But because there's no one to receive them._"

"You will not perish from such a convoluted reasoning. Rather, from your meaninglessness and your incompetence, and because you've lost the favor of our king! You will burn away like useless wastepaper, leaving no trace behind!"

A tremor interrupted the Professor. "An earthquake?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, this is…" Mash started.

"Looks like the Singularity has reached its limit." He scoffed bitterly. "That Saber caused me unnecessary trouble, trying to maintain this place even while being given the Holy Grail."

He turned to them for the final time. "Farewell, Romani, Mash, Servant, Aozaki, and the 48th Master." He floated off, going farther and farther, before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"The cave is collapsing!" Mash said, shield all four of them with her shield. The small creature tucked its way in Ritsuka's neck. "Doctor! Please activate the Rayshift quickly."

"_On it! But things might collapse around you first! We'll try to-_" the connection cut off, leaving them alone.

"Caster!"

"Yes, Master!" the three of them were engulfed by Caster's spell, allowing them to float near her. She conjured a wider barrier above them, shielding them from further debris. "Hold on, children!"

"You heard her!" Ayako said to all of them, even the little creature. "Don't! Let! Go!"

* * *

Ayako woke up with a gasp, her eyes looking around frantically. They were in the central division, still surrounded by ruined debris. She moaned in pain as she moved, straightening her torso and moving her hands up, slowly pushing herself off the now cold and wet floor. She coughed, looking to the side and seeing Mash crouched next to a still unawakened Ritsuka, with the little creature licking his face. She felt hands on her chest and back, helping her up off the floor. She looked to her other side, and her eyes widened when she saw the purple dressed Caster with them. And this time, her hood was down, allowing her to see Medea's icy blue hair and long pointy ears.

"Medea." Nothing else left her mouth, but she looked to the Caster Class Servant with relief.

"That's right, I'm here." Medea said, briefly looking around the large room. "Looks like he made quite the mess." _He_ being the Professor.

Ayako's face contorted to a scowl. She shook those thoughts away, looking to Mash and Ritsuka. "Take him to the infirmary, just so they could check if he's fine. When he is, you can bring him to his room. The infirmary's probably filled to the brim."

Mash still seemed lost on what to do. "Uh, but…"

"Just pick him up. Bridal style." Ayako said with a smirk. "You're a Servant now, after all. Well, a Demi-Servant."

"Allow me." Medea said, her staff materializing in her hand, aiming it to the massive debris that blocked the path. She lifted it and moved it to the side.

"Thank you, Medea." She picked Ritsuka up effortlessly, and met Ayako's eyes as the creature sat on Ritsuka's chest. "And, Ayako. Thank you, as well."

Ayako waved the former leader of A Team off. The bespectacled girl began jogging up the walkway, leaving her and Medea alone. Ayako turned to the Servant, seeing her looking up, observing Chaldeas intently. Slowly, her eyes narrowed as she continued scrutinizing it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Medea said with a shake of her head. "But your Director would've been suffering an eternity of hell if we didn't act."

Ayako's eyes widened as she remembered the project she had with Da Vinci, and was about to turn and run off. She barely went anywhere when she saw the Doctor approach them with a small team of people. He smiled at them, relief visible in his body language as they relaxed at the sight of them.

"You guys did it. Congratulations." He turned to Medea, and bowed slightly. "And thank you as well, Medea. My name is Romani Archaman, currently acting Director of Chaldea."

"Likewise." She nodded back.

"Any news from Da Vinci?" Ayako asked the Doctor.

He looked confused for a second, before it clicked to him. "Yeah, she alerted us after…" he cringed, briefly remembering what had happened before. "you struck the Director." He sighed, his hand reaching for the back of his neck. "She woke up screaming, in pain and in anguish."

"The stress from the betrayal." Medea commented with a clinical nod.

"Was she sedated?" Ayako asked.

"Promptly. Now, she's alive and stable, but…" he cringed again, almost wincing. "I don't know if she'll be able to function after all of that."

Ayako and Medea looked to one another, for a moment Ayako was doubting her choices up until that point, but Medea's look quelled that doubt. She smiled, feeling reassured that the Servant supported her decision. They both turned back to the Doctor.

"Well, I need to be somewhere for a second." She said, making to leave.

"Can you be here when Ritsuka wakes up?" The Doctor called out to her. "With the Director out of commission, I'd need to have someone with me to bring Ritsuka up to date."

"And initiate him to the organization?" she said, glancing back as she continued walking. "How about Kagiso?"

"He's busy manning the infirmary. You'll be enough."

"Then I'll be there!" she said as she broke into a sprint, leaving the Doctor and the Servant.

She rushed through the corridors, all ruined and littered by the explosion that shook the place. She ignored the looks of varying expressions she got from the crew, the straight expression she usually had on her face cracking. Ducking and weaving, jumping and leaping through the debris. She needed to get somewhere, she needed to make sure. She traced runes on both her legs. Two on each, repeating to fully take in the effects of the spell.

ᛖ ᛗ

_Ehwaz, of Horse. Mannaz, of Man_. For a second it felt like time slowed to a crawl as the muscles in her legs tensed, reinforced by a specialized spell. And she kicked off.

"_Stökki!_"

She left minor craters on the once sterile floor, the damage she caused not really making a difference in the long run.

And finally, she reached her destination. Almost, at least, as she was still separated by the front entrance. She walked closer, entered the code, and opened the doors. The storm had gotten substantially worse since she last saw it. Which was less than a day ago. There was no more illusion. The skies were dark, just like what the pilot had said to her. The only reason why it wasn't fully dark was because of the whites of the snow. And Chaldea itself wasn't in some kind of eye of the storm, weaker winds were scraping the walls with its endless hail and snow. And yet she kept walking, farther and farther from the base. When she was close to the edge, to a point where she could feel the side of her face almost freezing, she fell to her knees.

She stifled a sob, though her shoulders still quaked. Tears ran down her face, one side freezing to the outside air, as her golden eyes became a touch pale.

"_Mom…_" she whispered to herself, her cry drowned by the storm that engulfed them. There was truly nothing else out there.

They were all alone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

fun fact:

when i first thought of this idea, the thing that stuck out to me was that moment where Ayako shouted the order, causing the Director's death, because she knew that Olga would have been fine.

it was this scene, that kept pushing me and inspiring me to eventually write this whole idea down, to the point of it becoming a fic like this. a part of me felt like a weight has been lifted when i got to this moment.

also, a little thing of note, the first iteration of this whole sequence was pretty much identical, 'cause in my head there was nothing else to change (especially since it's a pivotal moment for Mash and Ritsuka in the game/OVA). but, i changed it, just a bit. not too identical, but you guys could probably tell a lot of it is familiar. i didn't want to leave it like that, but again, this was a moment of character development for those two. and if i'm keeping them around, i can't just discard them like trash.

they are their own characters.

hopefully, and i'm saying this to myself as well, the upcoming Singularities would be more of a departure from the main games. especially since a few of those Singularities are pretty much filler, so i can at least have more creative freedom. i really need to work in Mash and Ritsuka's characters weave into my narrative better.

and time for the reviews!

Eva-Saiyajin: why thank you!

Emiya Lia Angelique: it's good to know that there are other people who appreciate the best character in Fate.

Krowlien: if Lily was more popular, she'd have more fanart. this is a hill i will die on.

Quartermass: dude, yeah i know right? and thank you as well, for that Medea fic.

King0fP0wers: yes, the upcoming Singularities will be a sight and treat to see.

and thanks again, all of you. drop a review if you don't mind.

that's that, and i'll see you all next time!


	10. Through Pink Eyes

_**Through Pink Eyes**_

_Two Weeks Ago_

_Koleen's form laid still on the bed, one of the few that wasn't procured from the other rooms around. With her Combat Uniform discarded, she now had bandages wrapped around the left side of her head, a reddened cloth on her abdomen, and a temporary cast on her right forearm and foot. On the beds to her sides, there were other Master Candidates just as injured, and just as unconscious. The rows of beds, filled. And the rooms next over, used to house the crew. And though their jobs were not yet done, those awake within the infirmary took this moment to rest before they once again worked nonstop. _

_A bespectacled doctor, the person who answers to Doctor Roman, resting his head on his desk with a bandage around his eye. The 3__rd__ Servant, Da Vinci, wiping her bloodied hand on a now red towel. Kagiso, with his now useless right arm wrapped in a cast, praying with his beads at the corner of the room. The small puppet familiar of Ayako's, leaping from one patient to another, a rest not even in its thoughts as it worked tirelessly. The Nurses, only two women, the rest lost in the explosions as they sat themselves on the floor. There was no room left. The door slid open, and a familiar technician walked in, carrying supplies for the attendees. He was a fish out of water in this environment, but he didn't want to stand around doing nothing. So Helix took on the role of a courier._

_And on a bed next to Da Vinci was the still puppet that she and Ayako had created. A perfect recreation of the Director. Almost uncanny._

_The resting doctor visibly shivered. "You made that?" he asked the Servant._

"_Along with Ayako, yes." Da Vinci said, throwing the towel into the trash bin._

"_And she's… good at this?" he continued asking._

"_She's the daughter of someone who is known as the Grand Puppeteer, among many names." Kagiso said in between his prayers. "Right now, she's pretty much second to her mother, who is the best in the world."_

_The doctor shook his head. "You wizards are terrifying."_

"_Will we be okay?" one of the nurses asked, long black stringy hair that covered most of her face, speaking up to the room with a distraught voice._

"_Define 'okay.'" Da Vinci asked back._

"_We lost so many people." The other nurse said, a bright orange shoulder length hair, as she looked around the room. "So many of the Masters died. Just as much are in stasis. Including the ones that are out there, there's just over a dozen and a half left. Including the injured here."_

"_And that's not even counting the numbers for the rest of the crew." The first nurse continued, shaking her head despondently. "How many are still around after that?"_

"_Not many." Helix said, fixing his shattered glasses over his face. "Engineers and techies are scattered. Literally more than a dozen are helping the Doctor man the control room. Everyone else, either too injured as you all know, or trying all they could to help out in this mess."_

"_And not to mention, some of the Masters are rethinking their career choices." Kagiso told them with a shake of his head, wrapping his beads around his neck._

_The somber mood showed just how much the explosion affected them all. Dealing an almost crippling blow to Chaldea, through numbers and morale. It was devastating. And not something the single Servant in the room liked, hiding her emotions with her picture perfect smile._

_She clapped her hands. "Alright everyone, let's not wallow in our self-pity. We still have our legs here. We're not gonna let this get us down, yeah?"_

_Really, besides Kagiso, they all still looked unsure. The African Shaman gave the Servant a thumbs up with his one good hand. The rest, looking to each other, their answers still held back._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all jumped, immediately going on alert, as the puppet that had been dead to the world almost flew off the bed, springing to life. The Director's golden eyes, pupils contracting to mere dots, traumatized and shrieking in the room. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"_

_Da Vinci held the frantic Director down with her hand, her E Strength parameter was still more than enough to pin a human down. "Adrian!" she called to the doctor._

"_I'm on it!" he was already on his feet, going through the medicine cabinet. The nurses catching the things he was throwing, until he got what he was looking for. He took a syringe, drawing the drug out, and almost leaped to Da Vinci. He took to the other side, almost stabbing the syringe on the hysteric woman's neck._

_The effects of the powerful drug was almost instantaneous, as Olga Marie's cries died down, her movements coming to a still. In a few seconds, she was out. Though unlike before, there were telltale signs of life on the body, slowly breathing and the occasional muscle spasm. It was a good sign. But, it didn't exactly come at the best of times, and with such a shocking wake up. Even the Servant sighed, leaning on the Director's bed with her hand, as everyone began working again. The puppet familiar in particular landing on the bedside, inspecting the Director thoroughly. _

_She brought her other hand close to her. "Romani, what happened?" there was a gap, a second lapse of silence. "Romani?"_

"_Lev…" came his reply. "It was Lev."_

"_Damn it. Should've known." The Servant said, disappointed in herself. "Well, you seem busy. So, just to let you know, the Director's back."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_See you." She cut the internal comms. She chuckled in the room as she too got back to work, poking the small puppet that was working on the Director._

_And all the while through all of this chaos, the pink eyed American Witch was still completely unconscious._

* * *

2017, Present

She heard beeping. Constant, like a heartbeat, beating every few seconds. In fact, it was in sync. With her own heartbeat. She was, out. Her mind had awoken, but her body was still unconscious. So deep, in its slumber. What happened? Why was she like this? She couldn't remember perfectly, what was going on. What was she doing before? Think, while she's in the dark recesses of her mind. Think, while she has all the time in the world. Think, what caused her to be in this state?

She was in the Antarctic. To protect Humanity? No, to protect the Human Order. For… Chaldea! She was among the selected few of people. Masters. And chosen for an even smaller group. B Team, with seven other people. Ayako. Her friend here. The one who was there for her, who kept her company. Who made her feel like she was still back at home. And all them, were about to go on a mission. The first. Singularity F. And then… and then…

Her eyes slowly opened, the bright lights blinding her even more, not at all helping their blurriness. She tried to move her head, but found herself having great difficulty in doing so. Eventually, she turned her head to the left, blinking away the blurriness and drowsiness. Slowly, they became clearer, and her pink eyes weakly widened. She was in the infirmary. And she was injured, that much she could tell as her senses came together. It was filled, almost tightly packed with only enough room for people to stand and walk. What happened? She put all her effort in turning the other way, and let out a raspy gasp.

"_Di… Director?_" she croaked out, surprised to see the Director also in the infirmary.

She was dressed in a patient's gown, sitting on the bed with her back to the bedrest. She looked physically fine, from what she could tell with her limited knowledge in medicine, barring a few patches and bandages around her arms. And yet, the white haired woman never looked so lifeless before. A thousand yard stare, that's what her uncle who had been part of the military described those who had seen great horrors. Associated with horrific trauma. Something like that happened to the Director?

"_Director?_" she called out again, Koleen wondering if the condition of her throat made it difficult in getting her superior's attention.

"She won't be waking up soon enough." Her eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice of her teammate

She turned to face the man, meeting him half way as he approached her bed. Behind him was one of the nurses she's seen before, one that looked like Sadako from that horror movie, carrying a tray with a glass of water. "_Kagiso._" She said with a tired smile, but her expression quickly shifted to one of horror. "_Your arm…_"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. This." He lifted what was now a stump just below his shoulder. "The explosion really ruined it."

"_Explosion?_" she asked as the nurse approached her with the glass of water, carefully lifting her head and giving her the fresh glass of water.

She coughed when she drank too much of it. "Careful, Ms. Bertrand. Just take easy sips." The nurse said to her.

"Thank you." She coughed again, before taking another sip, her throat already feeling exceptionally better. When the glass was emptied, the nurse bowed and left the congested room. Koleen looked back to the African Shaman. "What happened? You said an explosion?"

He nodded further. "It happened while we were all getting ready. A lot of people died, Masters and crew members alike. Chaldea's still running on low power right now, the few people we have still alive doing their best to get everything back together."

"How?" she asked in teary eyed horror.

"We were betrayed." He told her, glaring elsewhere away from her. "This whole project was sabotaged from the inside."

"The whole… project? What happened then? Weren't we going to get deployed?" she continued asking him, trying to sit up but finding herself incapable of doing so.

"Uuhhhh…" he looked unsure of his answer, before he walked to her side and helped her up, leaning her on the head of the bed. "We did. You can say it was a success."

"Oh." She sighed with relief, yet something didn't sit right with her. "But then, who betrayed us?"

"The Professor." He said, looking away from her.

"Really? He seemed nice." she commented, before her eyes widened as she remember a very important fact. "He was the Director's most trusted confidant."

Kagiso nodded. "That he was. And you can see how she took his betrayal." He turned to the catatonic woman, completely unresponsive.

Koleen too looked at the Director, visibly wincing at the despondent and lifeless woman. "What happened?"

"Ayako killed her."

"Ayako's alive?!" the tall African almost jumped at the blonde's outburst, the American Witch covering her mouth with her one good hand as her face turned red.

"Yes, she is." He said with a deep chuckle. "She, Mash, the Director and Ritsuka were the only ones rayshifted."

"Who's Ritsuka?" she asked confusedly.

"He's the 48th Master, remember?" he answered.

"Oh…" she nodded, her face grimacing in thought as she tried to remember his face. She sighed when she found that action to be proven difficult. "You said Ayako killed the Director?" she asked again.

"Yes, she did. Well…" he sighed amidst his explanation. "She didn't directly kill the Director. The Servant they summoned did."

"Why did she kill the Director?" Koleen asked.

"Because she would have suffered a fate worse than death, Koleen." His free hand moved to hold his right shoulder, thinking of the discarded limb. "Ayako and Da Vinci had prepared her a replacement body, in case the worst could happen, which it did."

She turned to the Director again, seeing not even a single response from the white haired woman. The grimace on Koleen's face became even more pronounced, as she faced Kagiso again. "How bad, is it?'

"We're running on a skeleton crew right now. Of the crew, only 72 people are accounted for."

"From more than 200." She said in horror. "How about the Masters?"

"Not many left, including the ones in this room." he said to her with a slow shake of his head. "We lost a few more. Those who, while conscious, had most of the damage done onto them being internal. No one realized until it was too late."

"How many are left?"

"With fourteen that died, we still have fifteen in cryostasis, ten still unconscious, and nine that are awake. Including you." He elaborated for her.

"Only nine? _Including me?_" the door to the infirmary slid open, and the nurse that had left before returned, bringing along with her a wheelchair.

He nodded his reply. "Honestly, you were actually very lucky. Your wounds were, shocking to see. But, you got off light compared to a lot of the Masters here."

"That's a frightening thought." She said as Kagiso moved away from her bed, allowing the nurse to go to Koleen's side with the wheelchair.

"Can you move your hands and feet, Ms. Bertrand?" the nurse asked as she pulled the blanket off of her.

"Uh, I don't know." She said, looking down on herself. Both her right arm and leg were covered by thick bandages, not fully rendering them useless like a full cast. She felt an ache on her stomach, a dull feeling that's slowing her down. But, she can move them. She flexed her fingers and toes, then she slowly brought her feet closer, bringing her knees to her chest, before straightening them again. "Yes, I can."

"That's great. I'll help you get on the wheelchair, if you don't mind?"

"I don't." Koleen replied, as she got on the wheelchair with the assistance of the nurse.

"I'll take over, Aleksis. You take stock of what we have left."

The stringy haired nurse stared blankly at Kagiso, before she smiled tiredly. "Joining your fellow Masters, I see."

"Haha, not for a long while." He reassured the nurse. "With the Doctor taking over as acting Director, I'll be here with you lot."

"You don't think Adrian's up to the task?" Koleen just sat silently, listening to the exchange.

"Have you seen the man? All you have to do is speak louder and he'll bend to your will." He said, sounding the most demeaning he has ever sounded from the first time Koleen met him.

The nurse sighed. "Yes, he will. He is a very weak willed man." She turned around, taking the few steps to move towards the single desk.

Through the tightness of the room, the African Shaman wheeled Koleen out of the infirmary, and for the first time, she got a sense of what had occurred. The corridors were still in a mess; though the main paths have been cleared, dust and pebbles were pushed to the side. Parts of the wall showed the cracks and holes as the explosion shook the foundations, some rooms even being completely blocked off as it collapsed from the inside. The lights of the corridor were also snuffed, as a good distance found itself in close to darkness.

"Large sections of Chaldea have been walled off, thanks to the bombs. We don't have enough able bodied people to begin tackling them yet." He said as he pushed her along. "It's a shame. There are still many of the crew that's unaccounted for."

"So what _is_ running?" she asked, trying to get an understanding of the extent of the damages.

"The central bulkhead along with the control room and the section where the infirmary resides were given priority. Following that, the cafeteria and a few of the dorms for the crew." He relayed to her. "We lost a few of the supervisors, and now the command structure is off balance."

"And Doctor Roman's handling all of that?"

"With Olga Marie being like she is now, yes. Maybe temporarily, maybe permanently, I'm not sure yet." He further explained.

She looked back down the path they left, a thought popping in her mind. "I didn't know you were a doctor, Kagiso."

He chuckled. "I'm not a doctor. I just helped out at the clinic in the shanty town I grew up in."

"And now you're here." She said, facing forward again. "That sounds like it would make an awesome story."

"It's nothing too special. A young boy from a developing world, making a name in a developed one." He said without much interest. "Yours is much more interesting."

"Really? I just studied witchcraft in my spare time." She said back confusedly.

"Exactly." He said with an unseen nod. "American witchcraft is different from the witchcraft of other regions. Especially in the modern land of America? You're probably one of the very few that practice it."

"I guess." She said unsurely, never really giving the craft much thought. "Speaking of craft, what is the 48th Master capable of?"

"You can ask him that yourself." He said with a knowing smile as they rounded the corner.

There they were, as Koleen's eyes widened, the 48th Master and Mash walking side by side towards them. Mash was also holding some kind of tablet, with a small white creature perched on her shoulder. Their uniforms looked a bit scuffed, but they didn't look too worse for wear. They were talking to each other, and Mash looked a bit more lively than she used to before. She still had a slightly stiff expression, but it was more lax than Koleen, and pretty much every one noticed.

The young Japanese man was the first to notice their approach, his face showing his delight at their presence. "Kagiso-san, good morning! We have someone who woke up?"

"Yes we do, Ritsuka." He said as he stopped in front of them. "She's our teammate, from B Team."

"Koleen." Mash greeted her with a small bow.

"Mash, you're alright?" she asked from where she sat.

"I… am now." The answer confused her, but she didn't push.

"And you must be Ritsuka. I'm Koleen." She raised a head, inviting his.

"Yeah, I am." He said, returning the shake. "You're part of B Team, like Ayako-san and Kagiso-san? You must be really awesome."

She laughed nervously at the praise. "I'm nothing like them. Especially after all of that? You've done more for Chaldea than me, even."

Now it was his turn to laugh nervously. "I just, stand there and try not to get killed. I don't have any skills."

"But you are learning, Senpai." Mash spoke up, followed by the bark of the creature. "We're very fortunate that we have people teaching you the basics."

"We try to make sure it sticks to one base craft." Kagiso said. "If we mixed it up, like Ayako's runes and my shamanism, you'll just be overwhelmed."

"I can help out with that as well." Koleen said with a light smile. "Has Ayako been showing you the basics?"

"Well, not really." He said with a shrug. "It was mostly Caster that's been teaching me."

"Caster?"

"Yes?" Koleen would've jumped if she wasn't on the wheelchair, as a form rippled right beside the four of them. An elfin like woman dressed in a deep shade of purple, with eyes and hair a very cool blue. She was floating, her gloved hands crossed over her chest. Her icy blue eyes then moved to Koleen. "Ah, one of the survivors has awakened?"

"Yes, she has." Kagiso replied. "This is the Servant that they summoned in the Singularity, and is now helping us through these hard times."

"I-I-I'm, Koleen." She stuttered, overwhelmed by the figure before her. "The people here, call me The American Witch."

"American _Witch_, hmmmm?" the Servant's eyes narrowed onto her, and Koleen felt like she could shrink even smaller. Then she smiled, but Koleen couldn't make out what that smile meant. "I am a Caster Class Servant, Medea of Colchis."

"Medea _of_…" Koleen's own pink eyes shrunk in horror. "Oh m_y god, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!_"

"Koleen-san?" Ritsuka asked worriedly, lowering himself to her level. "What's wrong?"

Before she could explain, the dilapidated corridor was filled with laughter that she has never heard of. She looked up, seeing the Caster laugh with the back of her gloved palm covering her mouth. When Medea finally had her fill, she ruffled Koleen's messy blonde hair with her other hand, leading the pink eyed blonde to stare at the Servant incredulously and fearfully.

"Medea-san, do you…" Ritsuka began to ask, but lost his words in fear of offending the Servant, if he was understanding Koleen correctly.

"There's a name that I do not wish to be referred to as, yes." She admitted, her voice reaching a touch sorrowful. "But, you are different, even though that word still has negative connotations associated with it, you embrace such a title."

"Well, it helps when people tend to not believe in such things." She said, looking up to meet Medea's eyes, the Servant's hand still on her head.

The Caster chuckled amusedly. "Yes, what have they to fear of things that _do not exist._"

"I'm sorry, if I offended you, Medea." She apologized again, still not feeling too safe.

"It's fine." The Caster ruffled her hair one last time before finally letting go. "Though I am surprised you would know of such an obscure fact about myself."

"I read up on how witchcraft is viewed around the world." Koleen elaborated.

"Even though it has nothing to do with American witchcraft?" Kagiso commented.

"It pays to learn the differences, and see where we can improve on our craft if needed." She explained herself with a resolute nod.

"You sound just like Ayako-san when she's talking about her runes." Ritsuka said, failing to hold his laugh.

The blonde pouted. "It's true though." Then, as if she was reminded of something, she asked. "Where is Ayako anyway?"

"She's doing a supply run." Mash answered. "Rayshifting into a minor singularity to gather supplies that we need."

"Is she doing this alone?" she asked further, turning to Medea.

"No, she's with another Servant."

"Chaldea summoned two more Servants?!" Koleen asked flabbergasted.

Kagiso chuckled heartily at her outburst. "I know, right? Years this place had spent with just one Servant, just Da Vinci. And now all of a sudden Servants are answering Chaldea's call like it's nobody's business."

"It's connected to her shield." Medea said, pointing to Mash. "It's a powerful catalyst, more so than whatever Servant lent you their power."

"Wait, what?" there was another thing that Koleen apparently didn't know and was out of the loop for.

"Mash is a Demi-Servant. A Servant is lending their abilities to her." Kagiso explained.

"How?" she asked again, confused and curious.

"It's a complicated story." Mash answered. "Director Olga Marie knows, and I think she told Ayako about it."

"You know, that would explain why she seemed so calm about… this." Kagiso said, gesturing to Mash with his one hand.

"This all seems really complicated." Ritsuka said as he massaged his forehead.

"Such is the nature of our commitments." Medea said to them, before turning to the shaman. "Where are you taking her?"

"The gymnasium." He answered as he began pushing the wheelchair again. The other three followed behind, with Medea floating along. "There's not really anywhere else for us to conduct her physical therapy."

"Can you not walk, Koleen?" Mash asked with concern.

"I don't know, the nurse just arrived with a wheelchair for me." She answered unsurely.

"Uh, couldn't we use, spells for this?" Ritsuka asked, being the only one without prior knowledge to magecraft.

"There's a whole slew of reasons why we're not just using magecraft to heal everyone up immediately." Kagiso started, glancing to the young Japanese man.

"I'll explain it to you in our next lessons." Medea said from behind them, causing him to sigh tiredly.

"I hope no one ever told you that magecraft was easy." Koleen commented as they wheeled her down the messy corridor.

* * *

She was really thankful that her room wasn't a mess. Just a few of her things that fell, the explosion apparently powerful enough to shake the room. Even more thankful that the plumbing around her section was operating, granting her this appreciated reprieve that was a hot shower. Her legs ached a bit, but she had no trouble walking after the therapy session she had. And now to be alone for just a second, dressed in a fresh change of clothes, she was ready to head back out.

Taking a page off of Ayako's book, she too ditched the short skirt, instead opting for a black gypsy skirt that she had brought. Her long blonde hair that was left in a mess during her time in the infirmary was now back in the braids she was used to. Just as she was putting the finishing touches to her makeup, ready to meet up with the rest to welcome Ayako back, her pink eyes caught the leather pouch she had planned on using.

It had been recently washed, no doubt it must have been caked by blood and ash, with the potions she brewed now amounted to nothing. She stood up and made her way towards the nightstand, opening the drawer and searching for something. That something turned out to be a single Draught of Vitality that she had brewed, more than she thought she needed. The extra potion looked immaculate, but still far from perfect at her current level. She walked back to the desk, placing the potion atop it and picked up the pouch. She fastened it around her waist before placing her potion inside it. She put in a few other things she'd need; a needle, a small straw doll and a miniaturized personal grimoire, along with various other things that a mundane person would consider trash.

She walked out of her room feeling reenergized, the light smile on her face contrasting with the dour atmosphere that had blanketed Chaldea for the past two weeks. But she saw things differently; she survived, and now she has the chance to right by it. Ayako had taken the plunge without a second thought, and Ritsuka along with Mash were there right beside her. She won't be left behind, not when the Human Order was at stake.

* * *

Four of them were standing outside the sealed doors of the Central bulkhead, whereupon the heavy doors will open in a few minutes to welcome Ayako back into the land of the living. Herself, Ritsuka, Mash and Medea. Behind them were six of the crew, those who worked within Chaldea's designated warehouse, were here to ferry the supplies that Ayako had gotten, as evidenced by the forklift they had brought along. The six of them were talking amongst themselves, some even sounding hopeful after news spread of one of the Masters waking up; ie: her.

"Where is she, anyway?" she asked to the three with her.

"I think Doctor Roman said the minor Singularity is in the 1700s, somewhere in Eastern Europe." Ritsuka answered, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest up more, Koleen?" Mash asked with concern, the white creature barking along with her.

Koleen shook her head. "No. I've had enough rest as it is. Considering the state Chaldea is in right now, we need all the willing Masters we can get." Her brows furrowed, remembering the other candidates that were now too scared to join Ayako and Ritsuka.

Ritsuka turned to the Servant behind them, now with her hood back up. "Do you think I can join Ayako in the next supply run?"

Although she couldn't see, she was certain that Medea looked back with a raised brow. "Do _you_ think you're ready, Ritsuka?"

The 48th Master grimaced, looking down on his Command Spells. "I'm… not sure. I don't think so."

Mash looked like she was about to say something to him, but the words never left her mouth. Koleen just saw her sighing to herself.

The doors began unlocking, the heavy metal noise not really echoing down but the sound still resonated through the crowded space. The crew silenced themselves, the forklift starting up immediately. The heavy metal slabs began parting, light smoke flowing out through the opening. They waited until the doors were fully open, signaled by the distinct sound of them stopping before the all stepped inside. And at that moment, Koleen finally understood the extent of the damage the explosion had wrought.

Large sections of the walls and ceiling were gone, leaving behind chunks of nothing. Craters left behind by the explosion and the rubble, the size of them made a lump form in her throat. And the coffins, the few that were damaged were still there, but the most damning one of all were the ones that were not. Not the ones that had Masters still in cryostasis, but the remnants of the coffins that were flat out destroyed. It really was a massacre.

Her silent ruminating was halted when she took note of the figure that walked out of one of the remaining and functioning coffins. A tall, blue haired man, dressed like a druid. Or at least, what she thought they dressed like, because it wasn't like she had met any of them in present time. The man, who she could _feel _was a Servant like Medea, walked to the coffin across from him, and waited. The coffin opened, and a smile formed on Koleen's face when she saw the distinct red coat and hair of her friend. The tall Servant helped Ayako out of the coffin, her golden eyes turning to the assembling people.

"Hey guys!" she greeted almost on instinct, before her eyes widened on her friend. "Kalls!" The Japanese Puppeteer rushed to Koleen, enveloping Koleen in a tight and relieved hug, one that was reciprocated. "You're alright."

"Thanks to you." She replied, letting the hug go. "Kagiso told me what happened, and also what happened to you."

"Yeah, but I'm all better now." Ayako said reassuringly. Considering that she looked better than any of them at the moment, Koleen was inclined to believe her.

"A new addition to the roster, huh?" the blue haired Servant joined them. "Now that's some refreshing news. Can you guess who I am, lass? This one here got it pretty much in seconds." He said, gesturing to Ayako.

Koleen's pink eyes scrutinized the tall Servant. "You're, dressed like a druid. And you sound Irish. I don't know many Irish druids, but there is one Irish hero that stands out."

A prideful, almost feral smirk formed on his face, as he straightened himself and looked up at nowhere in particular. "Sorry, got you on that one, Teach." His gaze then returned to her. "That's right. Cú Chulainn, Caster. At your service."

"I thought you'd be a Lancer." She commented, causing the male Servant to sigh.

"I told these kids that if they were to summon me, they need to summon me as a Lancer." He said disappointingly.

Medea's deep chuckle drew their attention. "If you _really_ wanted to appear as a Lancer, you would have done so, Cú Chulainn. Don't blame them for your shortcomings."

"Oh, you're picking a fight there, woman." He said, though as annoyed as he sounded he wouldn't have gone through with it.

"Should we get straight to debriefing, Ayako?" Mash asked, approaching Ayako with a few steps.

Ayako stretched her arms around her, popping her spine with an audible crack. "Yeah, that sounds good. 'Cause it seems like we have a lot to talk about now."

"You mean involving Koleen-san?" Ritsuka asked the senior Master.

Both B Team Masters nodded, showing they are of the same mind. Koleen looked to her friend with an unsaid question at the tip of her tongue. "I rushed into Singularity F immediately after the explosion. I'm the last person to judge." Ayako said with a smile to her friend.

Koleen smiled with relief, before she turned to the rest. "Let's get it on then."

* * *

"I don't think I've been in this room before." Koleen said, her eyes looking around the unfamiliar layout.

It was mostly an open space, a corner section of the room reserved for a terminal that powers the room. In the middle of the room was a slightly raised platform with blue light emanating below it, with a summoning circle carved into the stone. The terminal was connected to the platform, also serving as a repository for materials to power the summoning. The room itself was only dimly lit by lights in each corner of the ceiling.

"Well, it was sort of closed off before." Doctor Roman said to her, tapping something into his tablet. "We've had failure after failure, with the only successes being Da Vinci, and the Servant that's lending their strength to Mash."

Mash herself had just placed her shield in the center of the room, above the summoning circle. This also meant that Koleen got to see Mash in all her Demi-Servant glory, looking just a little bit more confident than her usual self. With the shield placed, she walked back to where they all were standing, next to the terminal. Koleen stood in between her fellow Masters, with Doctor Roman moving to the terminal where a technician was waiting. Mash joined the Masters, standing beside Ritsuka, with the two Caster Class Servants each standing with their backs to the walls, silently observing the process.

"Maybe we can get a frontliner this time." Cú Chulainn commented, his wooden staff materialized and placed on his shoulder.

"I agree with him in that regard." Medea said from across the druid, her own staff in her hand.

A few chuckles were shared between them, as Koleen turned to her friend. "Is Da Vinci not going to join us?"

"She's a bit busy with her own things." Ayako answered, clapping her hands. "Let's start it!"

The Doctor nodded, even though the Masters wouldn't see it since they were facing the summoning circle. With the technician beside him, they operated the terminal, letting the dim room light up. The summoning circle began pulsing with power as the materials that Ayako had accrued before disintegrated through the machine, the pooled energy pumping through Chaldea's system and empowering the ritual. The light grew brighter and brighter, so bright that Koleen had to cover her eyes with her hands. She winced when she felt pain on her right hand, and saw a pattern forming on the back of her palm. She could make it out, barely thanks to the light, an old fashion key from the middle of her knuckle to just before her wrist. And, interestingly to her, it looked as if there were two lines connected to the keyhole, giving the image of a hanging key. The left line looked like a chain while the right line looked like interconnecting butterflies, and both lines circled around her fore and ring finger.

That pain lasted for less than a second, just as the light began to dim again. Koleen lowered her hand, and they all saw a figure standing just in front of the shield. Shorter than her, even shorter than Ayako, a feminine figure with an intricate looking spear; the shaft was an almost blackened steel, the spearhead had a crisscross pattern with pink diamonds adorning it. The figure herself wore what _might_ be considered a dress, with the lower portion staying afloat like a saucer; a ribbed white top held in place by a black corset, and heels with a single spike protruding upward from the toes. She wore detached sleeves, and had long pink nails (claws?). Her face, pretty and young with bright blue eyes and pointy ears (though not as pointy as Medea's), along with mismatched dark pink horns that appeared from her pink hair. As if that wasn't obvious enough, she had a dark, not as black tail with a bow tied at the end of it.

The Servant smiled at them, with a hint of haughtiness. "Ho, three managers? How lovely." The Servant spoke with a voice still distinctly young. "Lancer Class, Elizabeth Báthory. Nice to meet you all, and please take care of me!" the Lancer Class Servant said, curtsying before them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i did not plan, nor intend, for a chapter from Koleen's point of view to be the longest chapter of the fic thus far. that was an accident.

i tried to see if i could shorten it, but all that i've wrote felt right, you know? so, there you go.

also, let me tell you this, it wasn't as hard as i thought it was to come up with Ayako's and Koleen's Command Spells. Ayako's is simple, it involves the things she's known for (you guys can check it out, two chapters before this one.) Koleen's was even easier. i wished i could draw, just to further visualize them, but i'll settle for theater of mind. and, it will (hopefully) tie in to a far future chapter. in fact, we might get snippets of it sprinkled here and there.

we'll definitely see chapters like these in the future, not necessarily from Koleen's PoV. it might be Ritsuka's, Mash, the Doctor, event the other Servants. we'll see, hopefully.

fingers crossed!

onto the reviews!

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: i can't wait to see it too!

King0fP0wers: same Singularities, but they will definitely play out differently. we have three Masters now, so somethings will be harder, and a lot of thing will be easier. and yeah, i also assume that the puppet bodies of the Aozaki's are somewhat biological in nature. they're that good, from what i gathered.

well, that's all for now!

hope you guys had a great read, and i'll see you all next time!


	11. And Then There Were Three

_**And Then There Were Three**_

"We've located the _where_. We just need to find out the _when_." Doctor Roman said to the people inside the not exactly small conference room.

Ayako, Koleen, Ritsuka and Mash sat mostly to one side of the table, with the Doctor standing across them, gloved hands on said table used to prop himself up. Because of the nature of this news, there were also other people besides the Masters; Kagiso, as a "_former Master_" who took a rather important temporary position, chief among them, along with two of the higher ranking members of the crew who like in the summoning room, the two Caster Class Servants flanked one side of the walls across from each other, though this time Da Vinci was also with them, standing next to Doctor Roman. And their latest addition, the Lancer Class Servant…

Was reading a book as she sat comfortably next to all the Masters. She was silent as she swayed left and right on the chair with her tail going the opposite direction, the book itself belonging to Mash. A mystery novel, from what Mash had said, and with the name _Arthur Conan Doyle_ written on it narrowed what, or _who_, the novel was about.

"So where is the next Singularity exactly?" Ayako asked, briefly glancing at Elizabeth, still focused on the novel, before her eyes landed on the Doctor again.

"Modern day France." He answered with a nod, before he raised his hands. "Let me reiterate, that's the _where_, not the _when_."

"Singularity F involved the Grail War that occurred, right?" Ritsuka spoke up. "Would that mean that it's during another noteworthy historical event?"

"The French Revolution? The Hundred Years War? The reign of King Louis XV, or Charles the Great. Perhaps even the 2nd World War." Koleen listed off a few events that she remembered off the top of her head.

"Oh, a few of those didn't even cross my mind." Doctor Roman said, jotting them down on his tablet.

"Those are all possible dates for the Singularity. Assuming of course the Singularity involves a specific event, just like you guys said." Da Vinci said to the room.

Ritsuka's face shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, right. There might not be a pattern at all."

"There might not be, but until proven otherwise we should operate as if there is." Ayako said to him reassuringly. "Better than standing around doing nothing like a headless chicken."

"Should we deploy immediately when the date is pinpointed?" Mash asked.

"Not immediately." Kagiso said, tapping his thumb on the table. "I fear we might still be undermanned."

"I was about to say." Ayako agreed with the African Shaman. "Assuming we deploy with one Servant each, and Mash is a definite shoe in, because she's mostly contracted with Ritsuka," the sole male Master scratched his cheek sheepishly. "then that means we'll have two more Servants with us. I'd feel safer, if we leave at least three Servants here in Chaldea while we're out there."

"At least three…" the Doctor repeated slowly. "You'd think we'd be attacked?"

"I'm not sure, but the Professor has proven that he has some semblance of control over space and time." Ayako explained her reasoning.

"So, we should hope that during the next summoning, we'd get a Servant that can help defend a base with more than 70 people. Alright then." The Doctor sighed.

The Renaissance Servant patted the Doctor's back comfortingly. "Cheer up, Romani. It's not the end of the world."

"That's right. As long as we stand, the world hasn't ended yet." One of the supervisors agreed, a rare sight of positivity among the crew.

As if he was reminded of their presence, Doctor Roman turned to the two. "Any news on your sectors?"

"Most of our generators are up and running." The more optimistic of the two answered, taking off her glasses as she addressed the acting director. "We lost two of our ten power generators, so we'll only ever be at 80%. Contrasting that, we've only got four mana generators running, but we've lost none of them."

"How soon can we have the power back on across the base?" he asked her.

Her face grimaced at the question. "In the sectors that we can reach? Nine days. But the whole complex? More than a month."

"Well, that's better than nothing." He said to himself. "I want to see results in those nine days."

"Yes Doctor."

"Good." He turned to the other person, dressed in all black combat fatigues, his helmet placed on the table. "How are things with you?"

"There's not much to say." His voice was surprisingly light compared to his stature. "A few of the guards are still patrolling the corridors, but most are helping out around Chaldea, as much needed muscle." The man sighed to himself, shaking his head. "I don't think there's anything we can do if we are attacked, because chances are they wouldn't find much trouble with us. It's why I agree for us to wait and summon more Servants. No offence." He said to the Servants in the room.

"None taken." The Irish Druid answered, tapping his wooden staff on the floor.

"I'd offer you an army, but they'd be useless defending a base like this." Medea suggested from her side. "They are also very weak, compared to a Servant."

"And my domain is that of the forest. Not this icy hell." Cú Chulainn said with a disappointed sigh. His red eyes then landed on the Lancer Class Servant, lost in the world of the novel.

He held out his wooden staff, aimed just above Elizabeth's head, and swung it lightly. "Ow!" the pink haired Servant rubbed her head, turning in her seat to face the Caster. "What?"

"What can you offer Chaldea, kid?" he asked with faux-disinterest.

Her grumbling was heard around the room, and Ayako could tell she had a rebuttal forming, but Cú Chulainn's stern gaze kept her in line. She then turned to the Masters, making sure she had her thumb in between the pages, with a visible frown on her face. "Nothing permanent, aside from my skills."

"There you have it, two offensive oriented Servants, two fitting a support role, and one Servant we have that can provide a solid defense." He rounded off, glancing to Mash. "But she's a guarantee for the rayshifts."

"I have to ask, when you said three…" Koleen's eyes shifted unsurely to the Renaissance genius. "Were you including Da Vinci?"

"Yes." Ayako answered as her own golden orbs eyed the living painting. "You _are_ going to help defend if it comes to it, right?"

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed confidently. "You know, if you can get the supplies, I might be able to make a more permanent defensive fixture for Chaldea."

"Then we'll put that on the list." The Doctor said, presumably putting said topic on said list in his tablet. "Kagiso, aside from Koleen's, are there any other good news?"

"None from the Masters, only Koleen has awoken." The African Shaman answered with a shake of his head. "Three members of the crew are up, but two of them are still bedridden."

"Who is the one that isn't?" Doctor Roman asked.

"Yusuf Praditya. Works in Sanitation."

"Hmmm." The Doctor looked through the registry, until a satisfied look was visible on his face. "Alright, I'll speak with him later. How about the Director? What's the news on her recovery?"

"Nothing's changed. She's fine physically, but it's her mental state that we are waiting on."

He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time to the room. "Does anyone else have anything they'd like to speak of? No? Then we are dismissed."

* * *

"You've had these prepared since before you got here?" Ritsuka asked, carefully holding the wooden stock of a rifle. The shape of it carefully carved into, showing vein-like patterns that glowed a bright cyan color.

"I was actually planning on assembling it before I got the call." Ayako told him, inspecting the metal barrel, her fingers tracing the runes she had carved.

Technically, most of it was only one repeating rune, _Thurisaz_. There were a few other runes as well, but they existed to exemplify the ᚦ. _Þruma_, or Thunder. The wooden stock that Ritsuka was holding also had a rune engraved upon it. _Berkanan_, for the wood she used. All the other pieces were just as engraved, with each piece of metal meticulously forged. She wasn't a smith, not even close to the definition, but she learned enough to forge the pieces herself.

"I would've thought you'd be making another backup." Koleen asked, her pink eyes glossing over the unassembled pieces.

The Puppeteer shrugged. "I need the materials. I used up most of them for the Director."

"Thank you, for that. Ayako." Mash said a bit meekly.

"You can use my body." Da Vinci offered, standing over and behind her. Ayako sighed, reminded of how crowded her new workshop was at the moment.

"No, thank you. You can be, whatever that was." She shuddered in remembrance of the Servant's backup.

"You really thought this out, lass." Cú Chulainn said, eyeing one of the bullets. Both the bullet and its casing had the _Sōwilō _rune, though the pattern was weaved into it rather than carved. "Even the powder inside."

She smiled, happy that her work was acknowledge by an expert. "You can't half-ass a project like this."

"I concur." Medea said, floating down to Ayako's level and taking a seat next to the Puppeteer. Her icy blue eyes trailed over the pieces, before they stopped at the box Ayako had brought along. "You've made a lot of them. Enough to fill out this whole box it seems."

Medea was referring to what was inside the case; ammunition stocked full. "Specially ordered, and hopefully it'll last a while." She sighed somewhat dejectedly.

"What's more expensive, your runes or these bullets?" Ritsuka asked as he carefully laid the wooden stock back down.

"Still my runes, especially since I still need to replenish them after our last outing." She told him as she began assembling the rifle. "But the big problem right now is the possibility of me running out of these bullets."

"Yes, I can see this becoming a problem." Medea commented with an understanding nod. "Can you not make them yourself?"

"I can, but the process alone is more hassling than preparing my runes." Ayako said with a tired sigh.

"You should get all these people to do it for you!" all heads turned to the young pink haired Servant, gesturing around herself. "Then you can have an unlimited supply forever!"

They all looked at her with varying expressions. The Irish Druid's sigh caused Elizabeth to frown. "She really is just a kid. She's younger than our Masters." He said, gesturing to her.

"It is adorable though." Medea said, ruffling Elizabeth's hair. The pink haired Servant giggled at the affection, before she shook herself away from the gloved hand.

"As convenient as that may be, Elizabeth, they have other things to take care of." Ayako told the Lancer, who pouted at her suggestion shot down.

"Why didn't you go for an older rifle design?" Da Vinci asked. "You would have had an easier time replenishing your resources then."

"Aren't they a pain in the ass to reload?" Koleen said with furrowed brows.

Ayako nodded. "Exactly. Especially now? I'm not going to spend 20 seconds reloading one bullet when a Servant is raining down artillery on me with their bow."

Da Vinci chuckled in amusement. "In that case, I can understand. Well, if you're ever in need of an upgrade, give me a call! TTFN!" she waved them goodbye and left the room, eager to get started on her own projects.

"Why don't we get started on your lessons?" Medea said to the single male Master.

"Yeah, okay." he said somewhat enthusiastically. "See you guys later."

"Good luck, Ritsu-chan!" she giggled when he let out a defeated sigh as he left the room with Mash and Medea in tow, though the Caster Class Servant dematerialized on her way out.

Her new workshop was now much more calm and quiet, with just her friend and the two Servants left. Elizabeth seemed content in just watching Ayako piece the weapon together, the whole process not taking as long as one would have thought. Cú Chulainn's focus was on the few runestones Ayako had placed on the table. Six of them, placed in a specific order, to be used when the weapon is assembled. Koleen settled on using this time to speak with her friend.

"So do you have any ideas on who will be joining us?" she asked her friend.

"The Servants? Well, unless things change in who we summon next, it'll be Mash, Medea and Elizabeth." Ayako answered.

"Oh, you're bringing me along? That's gonna be fun." Elizabeth clapped her clawed hands excitedly, before her face contorted in confusion. "What about him?" she asked, pointing to the Druid.

"He might be a Caster, but he's very much a frontline fighter." Ayako responded, nodding to Cú Chulainn. "It's better if we spread around everyone's specialties. So, Mash will focus primarily on protecting us, you are our main powerhouse, and Medea will provide all of us support."

"You really are thinking like a leader, lass." He complimented, absentmindedly tracing something onto the table. Most likely his own rune, Ayako guessed. "Though may I offer a suggestion? Bring me along. The Greek Caster has more up her sleeve when it comes to defending a territory."

She looked up to the blue haired Caster with curious eyes. "Can you support us?"

"More than most. Not as much as Medea, but she also has more to offer here as well." He explained.

She contemplated his words in apparent silence, before she eventually nodded. "Alright. The ground team will be Mash, Cú Chulainn, and Elizabeth."

"You know I'm sure Dunya would've gladly handed you the reins for B Team." Koleen commented, her attention taken by what Cú Chulainn's doing.

"I'd rather support the leader, Kalls. But, when there's no one around? Sure, I'll take it." The Japanese Puppeteer said, sighing through her nose.

The taller Servant's eyes narrowed onto Ayako, who didn't seem to notice, but he shrugged to himself and continued tracing the runes. Koleen turned to the Puppeteer, seeing Ayako's work almost finished. "Hey, how do you think the Servants' Parameters work?"

Ayako paused her work, looking up to face her friend. "What do you mean?"

"They're dependent on their Masters. But, the Servants here are contracted to Chaldea, right? How does it work with three Masters?"

"We can form a more direct contract with each one of you." Cú Chulainn answered for them. "A good example is that lass, she's contracted to that lad, though I'm sure your Command Spells will still work on her as well."

"Is it really that simple?" this time it was Elizabeth that asked the question, holding herself up with her hands pushing up on the table, her feet dangling above the floor.

He shrugged, not really caring about the subject as the girls are. "Not everything has to be so needlessly complicated."

The two Masters kept their eyes on him for a few seconds, before they turned to one another. "We should test it out on the next supply run." Said the blonde with conviction.

"Sounds like a plan." Ayako nodded in agreement, as she got back to her project.

The rifle was fully assembled in the minute, the room's light turned off leaving the runes to illuminate it. Ayako smiled at her creation, before her eyes looked to what the Druid had been doing. Four primeval runes, each far more potent than any of hers combined. Two _Algiz_, and two _Sōwilō_. She looked to the Servant, seeing his proud smirk on his face.

"Just a little something to make sure this all works out." He said to her.

"Thanks, Cú Chulainn!" Koleen said, just as grateful, even though it wasn't her that was helped.

"Come on! Let's get on with it!" Elizabeth cried out impatiently. She knew something was going to happen, and she wanted to be here for it.

"Alright. Kalls, can you help me out?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Just hold the gun above the table, preferably with both hands." The blonde did as told as Ayako took out her cut obsidian, and began carving on the table.

A much more intricate pattern, circular and elaborate. At the corners, where Cú Chulainn's primeval runes were traced, she carved four more of her own runes. One in each, all instantly lighting up, powered by the Druid's gift.

ᚠ ᚷ ᛏ ᛗ

"_Fehu, of the God Freyr. Gebō, of Gift. Tiwaz, of the God Tyr, and Mannaz, of Man._" The circular array that was in the middle of the table lit up in a bright white light, and before their very eyes they saw it change. "_Steðji._" The surface of the table turned to an almost darker gray, spreading out from the pattern as the material hardened.

"You can let it go now." Koleen took a step back, seeing the rifle now float above the array. Ayako breathed carefully through her mouth, her eyes closed as she took the runes she had prepared beforehand, placing the first three in her right hand.

ᛒ ᚷ ᛗ

"_Berkanan, of Birch. Gebō, of Gift, and Mannaz, of Man._" She closed her hand as the runes disintegrated, her hand vibrating with power as it spread through her limb. As she opened her hand, now empty, it turned blue. A deep and cool blue, reaching up to her elbow. "_Brokkr._"

At this moment, both Koleen and Elizabeth took a few steps back, the young Servant shielding herself behind the blonde who was looking anxiously at her friend. The Druid, looking calmer than ever, now standing across from Ayako. His arms crossed, his red eyes on the Puppeteer, making sure that things don't go out of control. Ayako took a full deep breath before she continued, placing a hammer alongside the last three runes in her hand.

ᛖ ᛏ ᚱ

"_Ehwaz, of Horse. Tiwaz, of the God Tyr, and Reið, of the Journey._" This time her hand was still open, the runes disintegrating right before their eyes. The energy was absorbed by the hammer, a brief spark of electricity connecting from the head to the table. "_Eitri_." Another spark, touching the primeval rune, as Ayako raised the hammer above her head. Her red hair, now a dirty blonde, to the surprise of the Lancer Class Servant.

Her eyes opened, the golden orbs focused, entirely on the rifle. Her grip on her hammer tightened, as the lines, carvings and runes began to light up on the weapon. An effort that, though it didn't take her long to finish, was one that accumulated for more than a year. This effort of turning a modern invention into something that can rival that of times past. One that would earn the scoffs of the Clock Tower, yet she would only scoff back. Progress. Improve. Her very core, her very being.

ᚦ ᛒ ᛊ ᛗ

_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Berkanan, of Birch. Sōwilō, of the Sun. Mannaz, of Man._ With the final steps passed, she swung the hammer down. "_þverslá!_"

A crack of thunder. A blinding light. The force of the sun. The modern weapon, what was once an M1 Garand, forged using methods of a bygone age. The meticulous effort of using the wood of an ancient tree that was carefully carved, enhanced iron that was similarly smithed, and unique metal that was born with these runes. All to show, that the past and the present could coexist, paving the path towards humanity's brightest future.

As the light died down, Koleen rushed to her friend, now kneeling as she rested her upper body on the table. Elizabeth was coughing, hitting her chest as if the whole room had been engulfed in smoke. Cú Chulainn's eyes were locked on the rifle, though there was an odd smile on his face.

"Nice job lass." He said as he straightened himself. "Looks like it's a success."

"It looks pretty." Elizabeth said with bright eyes as she approached the floating weapon. With a pink claw she poked it, making the rifle slowly spin in place.

"Oh, hell yes." Ayako said with a proud smile, finally back on her feet with Koleen's help. "Everyone, say hello…" she carefully took the rifle from its place, feeling its now dormant power within it. "to _Aurvandil_."

* * *

"Doc, are you watching this?" Ayako asked through the communicator on her wrist, sitting on a wooden log. Her eyes were on the fight she was observing, a figurative massacre.

A pack of werewolves, dressed like a bunch of scavenging tribes people, swinging their clubs and blunt swords at the pink haired Servant. And she was making short work of them. With each swing of her lance, their numbers were culled. A single thrust; a powerful bellow; and the swat of her tail. Despite her appearance, she is proving herself just how much of a powerhouse she was compared to the Casters. And through it all, she had the most excited expression on her face, as she mowed down these desperate werewolves.

"_Yes, everything's crystal clear on our end._" He responded after a second pause. "_It's fascinating. There is a difference in her parameters, whether she's connected with you, or Koleen._"

"And it's going the same for Medea?" she asked him.

"_Yes. Her parameters are different right now with Koleen. And I almost feel bad for saying this, but I feel like they'll be noticeably weaker when they're with Ritsuka._" She could hear the hesitance in his voice.

"It's fine. We'll just have to bring him up to snuff." Ayako said as she stood up, her eyes wandering around the mess that is the battlefield that was left by Elizabeth. The Servant noticed Ayako's gaze on her, and smiled excitedly as she waved at the Japanese redhead. Ayako smiled and waved back, though at the back of her mind, there was a thought that bothered her.

"_Why is she acting like a Japanese schoolgirl?_" she whispered.

"_Oh, you noticed it too?_" the Doctor commented with an unseen nod. "_I didn't want to say anything in case, you know, it offended you._"

She rolled her eyes at his comment as she walked closer to Elizabeth. Their surroundings were slowly filled with magical dust as the werewolves began disintegrating, leaving behind their core essences. The Servant was humming something out of tune, using her lance as a mic of sorts. "Hey Liz, you're Hungarian, right?"

"Of course!" she answered brightly, her thick reptilian tail swaying back and forth like an excited dog.

"Then why are you… like this?" she gestured with her hand to the Lancer's entire being.

The smile on her face lessened, as her eyes lost focus, visibly becoming glassy to Ayako. The Puppeteer was worried that she had overstepped some boundaries, but then Elizabeth shook her head, the lights in her eyes returning. "I, don't want to be what I become."

"A serial killer?" the Servant flinched at Ayako's bluntness, but never once had she hesitated.

"Yes. So, I want to change, at least right now as a Heroic Spirit." Her blue eyes picture her as an innocent girl, despite her backstory. "You really make it easy for me to talk, Master. Maybe you should be a therapist."

A small smile made its way on Ayako's face. "I'll think about it." She said, ruffling the shorter girl's pink hair. "So then, why are you dressed like this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she shook herself away from Ayako's hand, twirling on her toes before the Master. "An Idol is one who is loved and adored by people! So of course I want to be recognized as one!" she declared excitedly.

"Haha, sounds just like an old fashion noble." Ayako said with a chuckle.

"As it should be, as the last of the House of Báthory." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, let's finish up then, we should be getti-"

"_Ayako! We got hostile readings heading straight for you!_"

The warning was followed by a rumble that was approaching her, the Lancer Class Servant immediately standing in front of the Puppeteer. Ayako withdrew her newly minted weapon from her back, aiming it at the dense forest. The rustling became more audible, the ground quaking after each beat. Elizabeth's hands tightened their grip on her lance, the tip of it closer to the ground. Her excited bravado from her earlier encounter was gone, and in its place she bared her fangs as her eyes narrowed to slits. The rumblings became louder and louder, in conjunction with quakes. Then, just a mere glimpse, she saw them. Three sets of eyes, glowing red within the shade of the forest.

"_Ljósta._"

She pulled the trigger, aiming for the farthest looking one, and heard a splatter. Her golden eyes widened when the beast showed itself; a chimera, now missing its tail, the snake head that she shot off. Its massive paw was swinging down on them, the speed and momentum carrying it through.

And then all she saw was red.

Elizabeth had swung her ornate lance upward, dismembering the phantasmal beast's paw, leaving the appendage flying past Ayako's head. The chimera backed away in pain, the lion head growling at Elizabeth. The goat head above its shoulder opened its mouth, an orb of energy forming at the tip of its teeth. "_Rauðr!"_ the red coat tightened around Ayako, lifting her backwards as Elizabeth ducked out of its fire. A small crater erupted from its attack, as Ayako aimed her gun again and fired.

One of its eyes were blown out, the goat's bleating drowning out the lion's cry, as it swung its other paw. Just as before, Elizabeth swung her lance, so quick that Ayako didn't even see it with her unreinforced eyes. The Servant then speared the beast as it reared back in pain, her lance going through its torso, and even reaching the goat's head. Its bleating dying down as it gurgled blood out of its mouth. The lion head still would not relent, bending its neck to try and bite her, but at this point it was nothing. With the beast still impaled, she swung her lance and sliced it in half, sending its pieces off as it felled trees down its path.

"_Hostile signatures are gone. Wow!_" Ayako blinked her eyes. It was barely half a minute.

"Birdie, are you okay?!" she blinked them again as Elizabeth came to her, her lance dematerialized as her hands reached for Ayako's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great job there, Liz!" she said to the Servant, still amazed at the display. "Birdie?"

"You're wise like an owl, but Owlie doesn't roll off the tongue." The Servant said, flexing her pink claws as she gestured to Ayako.

"Well, guess you won't mind me calling you Liz." The Servant nodded with a fanged smile on her face.

"_Hey, Ayako._" The voice of the American Witch popped up from her wrist communicator.

Ayako brought her wrist closer to her face. "Hey Kalls. What's up?"

There was a pause as Ayako waited for her friend to continue. "_You need to see this._"

"What is it?"

"_Just, you have to see this. Get here._" The connection was cut, and Ayako could only look at the communicator in confusion.

"Doc, what did she see?" she asked their lifeline.

"_Uhm, I think you need to head to where she is, Ayako._"

She sighed, severing the connection herself. "Well that ain't ominous at all. Liz, let's join them."

"Righty-o, Birdie!" the smaller girl picked Ayako up bridal style, and launched herself through the trees, leaving behind a crater in her step.

Ayako covered herself with her coat, briefly debating on whether she should reinforce it, but ultimately decided against it. Their frontline Servant leaped through the trees, occasionally breaking through and soaring through the sky. She wasn't the strongest Servant in existence, yet her entire being still trumped over that of a human, so Ayako couldn't help but still be in awe of this small girl.

"There's something weird nearby." Elizabeth commented as they closed in on Koleen and Medea, slowing her descent as her draconic wings emerged from her back.

They landed in a quiet thud, dust and leaves blown by her descent as she placed Ayako on her feet. The Puppeteer approached her friend, with the hooded Caster floating behind the blonde. "What's happening?" she asked them.

Medea made a shushing gesture with a finger over her lips as Koleen waved them over. When the two finally joined them, Koleen pointed off into a clearing within the forest. Ayako's golden eyes widened at the sight. "_Well I'll be damned._"

"_What? What are we looking at?_" Elizabeth asked, squeezing through them to see what it was that caught their attention.

"_It's a Shadow Servant._" Medea told her fellow Servant, slowly pulling Elizabeth back by the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"_Damn, I never encountered them in the last supply runs._" Ayako commented to her friend.

"_So chances are, the anomaly is tied to them?_" Koleen asked the Puppeteer. "_For this minor Singularity at least._"

"_Most likely._" Doctor Roman offered to them. "_Be careful girls. We don't know what their capabilities are, especially since the simulations don't really give an honest scale._"

"_I can attest to that._" Ayako said with a heavy sigh. Then her eyes hardened, coming to a decision as she withdrew her weapon again.

"_What are you doing?_" Koleen asked, seeing the action with concerned eyes, a thought shared by the two Servants who were staring at Ayako as if she had grown another head.

"_We have to deal with it to solve the anomaly, right? Then I might as well see what they could do._" Ayako said as she aimed down the sights.

"_Please don't, Ayako._" Medea said, her worried eyes unseen by her hood.

"_Yes. Let me._" Koleen announced, to the surprise of the Servants as she pulled out a small needle.

Ayako just smiled knowingly, lowering her weapon. "_By all means._"

Koleen pricked her left middle finger, enough to draw blood. Her pink eyes were locked at the unmoving Shadow, its form heavily obscured to them. As she pocketed the needle, she began tracing the palm of her right hand, starting from the middle. She moved up to her the tip of her middle finger, and went back down. She continued to her thumb, and went back, and repeated the same with her little finger. She continued drawing a pattern through the lines, evoking an image of a bull's horns, before she aimed her palm at the Shadow.

The edges of her pupils turned red as she channeled the curse. "_**B͟͟͞I͟ND̶̵̨̀͘!**_" she said with an underlying gurgle, closing her hand into a tight fist.

The Shadow's form crumpled as it contorted into itself, looking distinctly misshaped. A gasp almost escaped Elizabeth as she covered her mouth. Koleen held the entity within her grasp, but just like Ayako, she got a firsthand experience at just how different the real things are compared to the simulations. The Shadow Servant began fighting through her curse, the Witch's hand even looking like it was being forced open. The two members of B Team shared a look, one where an exchange was happening. The blonde nodded to her friend, who in turn nodded back.

"Lancer! Caster! Go!"

"_Yes Master!_" Both Servants launched themselves; Medea to the skies, and Elizabeth straight to the Shadow Servant.

The pink haired girl struck the entity with her lance, holding it down with the weapon as it tried to fight back. Its hand shot out to the side, a weapon materializing, and swung it at Elizabeth. The Lancer blocked it with her clawed hand, doing her best to keep it from moving away; from either attacking the Masters, or from Medea's attacks. A circular array began forming beneath the Shadow Servant, one far more elaborate than either Master could accomplish. The Caster pointed her staff at the array, lighting it up as she activated the spell, her lips muttering an incantation that was impossible for Ayako or Koleen to make out.

When magical energy began pooling around the array, Elizabeth withdrew her lance from the Shadow Servant and leaped away with a gust from her wings. And just before the Shadow could react, ice began forming around it, incasing it in a cold coffin. Such was the magnitude of a magus from the Age of Gods, capable of holding the Shadow with such a spell, in nary a second. When it was for sure completely frozen, Elizabeth struck at it again, aiming for where the Spirit Core would be. The ornate lance pierced through the ice, and through the Shadow, whereupon it burst into a cloud of dark dust.

"Phew. That wasn't so bad." Elizabeth said as she wiped the nonexistent sweat off her face.

"I don't sense any more hostile creatures around us." Medea said from above them.

"_I can confirm, that the anomaly has been contained, and the minor Singularity will soon break apart. Good job, everyone!_" the Doctor said to the Masters.

Koleen winced in pain, flexing her right hand carefully. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

Ayako chuckled lightly. "Told you. Still up for it?"

The blonde, despite the stinging pain, looked to her friend with a reassured smile. "Of course."

"Great." Ayako laid her rifle on her shoulders, patting Koleen's back affectionately. "Then let's get back. Hopefully there'll be some good news waiting for us."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

why Elizabeth, some of you guys might be wondering.

honestly, i felt like the game is just too rough on her. inspite of her Singularity appearances, she's always the butt of many jokes, and its a shame. hell, at times it feels like the FGO protag hates her on some level, and i'm just like "why?"

so yeah, i wanted to give her a chance to shine. be like the idol she so wants to be.

i also wanted it to match the Servants Ayako and Koleen got in their Basic Trainings.

also, shit's getting real hectic in my life, and starting next week i have the whole month of December for my midterms. fortunately, as i've said before, i got a few chapters lined up already, so there's nothing to worry about (hopefully). but, we are getting to France soon, don't worry. i checked the wiki to see when France was released (since i didn't join the game at launch), and it seems like it arrives along with the game. so, real soon.

onto the reviews!

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: EMIYA might drop by after France, since by then the group would need an Archer, so that'll be fun.

King0fP0wers: yup, Ritsuka is still the canonical EX level Master Compatibility, and it'll hopefully shine through in the coming chapters. and despite the fact that it has "worked" for Olga, Ayako is still rather apprehensive about the nature of herself and her puppets in regards to the rayshifts. my own personal headcannon is that the soul will seek whatever it thinks is "home."

well, with that out of the way, i hope you guys enjoyed that one!

drop a review if ya'll don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	12. The Masters' Trials

_**The Masters' Trials**_

Two weeks had passed since Koleen's awakening, and by then more sections of Chaldea had been cleared and powered. Now in addition to the sections that were back online, the rest of the dorms had electricity and running water connecting them. The gymnasium and library, alongside a couple of the break rooms were back, so was the security room. There were still large sections completely cut off, but Chaldea was making its way through the rubble. And even better news that spread throughout the complex was the awakening for a few more people. Another Master Candidate, still bedridden, and two members of the crew joining the ones before them. And thanks to the availability of more rooms, the bedridden and unconscious have been spread out, giving each of them and the healers more room to work with.

"Gotta say, lass. Didn't expect you to be so familiar with primeval runes." Cú Chulainn said inside a still dilapidated room that had only been recently cleared. An empty workshop that no one took.

Now it was being used by him and Ayako, as the Celtic Druid looked through Ayako's runes and spells. "Mom used to have three, though I wasn't born yet when she had them." Ayako said as she traced a few runes in the air.

The Celtic Druid scrutinized her form, his red eyes squinting at her work. "Not bad. Actually, for a modern magus, it's excellent."

"I don't consider myself a magus." She said with a dismissing wave.

He chuckled amusedly at her comment. "I guess that's unsurprising. You said your mom used to have 'em. What happened?"

"My aunt destroyed them, from what they told me." She said with an unconcerned shrug.

The Druid's mouth hung open, unbelieving the words that had just left the Puppeteer's lips. "Why would she do that?"

"They didn't like each other back then." She said, actually looking ashamed for once.

Cú Chulainn sighed tiredly, shaking his head at the reality. "Women and their grudges."

Ayako giggled, understanding the plight of the tall Servant. "Don't let my mom hear that, she'll kick your ass. Servant or not."

"Lass, I've had to deal with Scáthach growin' up. I'm sure your mother's tolerable." He said, tapping his staff on the floor as he also traced a rune in the air, repeating hers.

"Can you teach me those primeval runes?" she asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

He shook his head. "Our brand of runic thaumaturgy is too different. If Teach ever gets summoned, though, I'll convince her to teach it to ya."

"Thanks, Cú Chulainn. You're the best." She said with an appreciative smile.

"You say that to all the Casters." He said back with a raised brow.

"Hehehe, yeah. That's true." She said with a giggle, not bothering to deny that statement.

"Is there a particular reason why you like us Casters so much?" he asked the question people have been wondering ever since Singularity F.

Unexpectedly to him, her face darkened, contorting into some kind of frown. "The Clock Tower is filled with arrogant fools who take too much pride in their withering lineage. They scoff and spit at the prospect of people who are better than them, where instead of opting to learn from, they choose to lord over their fragility with some thin rope that binds the Heroic Spirit."

"It does make sense." he sat himself on a large piece of the wall that hadn't been cleaned yet. "You seemed to be real eager to learn from the Greek Caster and I."

"There's a lot we can learn from the past, to improve our future." She said with more conviction than she had mustered before.

"Like that weapon of yours." He commented, getting an acknowledged nod from Ayako.

"I've heard from, other _heretics,_ that soon any semblance of mystery will soon be gone. But, the rest of humanity will have had developed to embrace the stars." She said, looking vaguely upwards.

The Druid chuckled as he leaned on his knees. "And thanks to your method of living, you might actually get to see it."

"I don't know about that. We'll see." She sounded unsure of herself. "It's not true immortality."

"Well, we've chitchatted enough as it is. Show me more."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Ritsuka asked with great hesitance, as he aimed his hand with a spell primed.

"Yes, Ritsuka. It is greatly needed. And Mash of all people is the best target for this." Medea said, her hood drawn down to reveal her face. She floated just a good distance from the male Master, slowly approaching the Demi-Servant that stood opposite of him.

"Don't worry, Senpai. I can take this." She said to try and reassure him, currently decked out in her Servant form with her shield at the ready.

He looked to Mash, still hesitating, before he closed his eyes and drew in a lungful of air. When he breathed it out, his eyes met the shield, and he aimed his hand at her. "_Gandr!_"

As his magic circuits lit up, weak as they may be, an orb of black and red formed at the tip of his fingers. It pulsed once, before it launched itself from him, and striking the shield head on. The curse spread through the surface, before it dissipated, with Mash none the worse from it. Contrasting her, Ritsuka was now breathless, holding himself with his hands on his knees. Medea approached the Master with a calculating look in her eyes.

"How often do you exercise?" she asked him, waiting for him to stand back up.

"Not often enough… apparently." He said in between breaths, slowly pushing himself back up. "That was way heavier than that healing spell."

"Unsurprising. We are giving you a crash course." She said, shaking her head. "We need to remedy this. The gymnasium is operational, yes?"

"Uh, I think so?" he answered as Mash rejoined them.

"Then you will exercise, at least 2 hours a day." She told him. "Having a healthy body will help your stamina in the long run."

"Yes, Medea-san. Thank you." He said.

"Thank you for helping us, Medea." Mash also offered her gratitude, bowing to the Caster.

"Think nothing of it. He is one of our Masters, and he'd also need to be able to handle himself when the time comes and we are not there for him." She said to the younger girl.

"It really is incredible, how you can so adeptly teach him mysteries that are not part of your repertoire." The familiar voice of Doctor Roman echoed in the still messy room, approaching the group with his usual getup. "You are probably one of the best magi to have ever existed, Medea. No, scratch that. You are easily top 5, besting even actual magicians." He said with absolutely certainty.

The Servant turned and eyed the Doctor, silently measuring him, but she ultimately accepted his compliment. "Modern humans wouldn't even be able to comprehend the magecraft of the Age of Gods, so I adapted."

"And that alone is a testament to your skill." He said as Mash helped Ritsuka out of the room, the Demi-Servant returning to her Chaldean uniform. "How is he faring?"

"Better. He is taking after my lessons well." She answered, floating down to the floor. She wasn't exactly short, especially compared to the people from her age, but the average modern human almost towered over her. She had to look up to meet the Doctor's gaze. "I give him around a year in estimate, until he no longer needs a guiding hand."

He visibly cringed at the number. "I do not look forward to a whole year of this."

"Unfortunately, the odds are stacked against us, Doctor." She said with no ill will. "Have you determined the exact date yet?"

"Almost. I think we are off by about a hundred years, give or take." He sighed heavily, his free hand reaching for the back of his neck. "We have to be precise in our calculations for this."

She gave him an acknowledging nod. "As it should be. The fate of the Human Order is in our hands, after all."

He sighed again, sounding even more tired than the last one. "How do you rate our chances?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, crossing an arm over her chest and a hand on her cheek. "There are too many aspects of this that we do not know of. The only thing we have, is that that Professor is not human, and he answers to someone far more powerful."

"You're right. We are missing too many variables." He looked around the room, a cleared out conference room that was used for a more practical lesson for Ritsuka. "Thanks again for helping out. Beyond just accompanying the Masters in the Singularities."

At this, she smiled, a smile that did not befit her for what she was remembered. "Do not worry, Doctor. I'm more than happy to help."

* * *

A certain pink eyed blonde was stirring a boiling pot inside a dimly lit room, brewing another concoction that glowed a blood red, its contents deadly to a mundane human. She left the cauldron for a few seconds, moving to her cluttered desk to pick up a reagent they had acquired in the last supply run. She wasn't close to the conflict, it was Ayako and Elizabeth that dealt with it, but she got to keep what was left behind by the phantasmal beast. A large, almost obsidian-like claw that was bigger than her whole fist. And the pink haired Servant that was reading inside her room was the one to deal the killing blow, quietly singing a modern J-Pop song she's heard once on the radio before.

She returned to her cauldron, giving the claw one last look before she dropped it inside, and the effect was frighteningly instantaneous. A bright yellow lime color joined the blood red, bathing her workshop in its two tone light. She pulled out the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the concoction, and furrowed her brows when she noticed how thinned it was thanks to what it was she was brewing. She threw the wooden spoon into a trash bin she had prepared and pulled the metal spoon besides the cauldron, and began stirring.

She heard the thud of a book closing, and saw in her periphery Elizabeth leaning close to the cauldron. "Can I taste it?"

"NO!" she shouted in instinct, before she calmed herself down and approached the Lancer. "No, it's not a potion."

"What is it then?" the pink haired Servant asked innocently.

"It's something that poisons and corrupts." Koleen said, turning to the brew. "It's called Witch's Blood."

"Oh, that sounds horrifyingly deadly." Elizabeth said, her eyes glinting in curiosity. "What do you do with it?"

"I mean, you just throw it." She said with a grimace. "I can also apply it directly."

"Then that means these bottles are thin then?" Elizabeth asked, gesturing to the empty bottles Koleen had lined up.

"They have to be. Otherwise I'm just throwing a fancy rock." She said, eliciting giggles from the apparently younger Servant.

"You really surprise me, Kitten. With Puppy, I know what I'm getting from him. Birdie is crazy, in an amazing way. But you? I didn't think you'd be hiding so much steel behind that silk." Elizabeth commented with a proud smile.

"Hahahaha…" Koleen laughed nervously. This wasn't the first time people have pointed out this particular quirk of hers. She was certain that Ayako also noticed, but the Puppeteer didn't comment on it, like a lot of things she notices. "It was something that made it hard to have friends growing up."

"Really? How so?" Elizabeth asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"More often than not, people are intimidated by me." Koleen said with a disheartened sigh. "People thought that I was either easy to befriend, or easy to control. Then they find out I'm neither."

"And you just took their ire?"

"Pretty much." The blonde chuckled dejectedly. "My thought was, no matter what they could do to me, I could always be able to do upon them, tenfold. So, it's better to just stay my tongue."

"You sound like you were born in the wrong time." Elizabeth commented, sitting herself back down on the room's only chair.

"I've always wondered that, but I never really put much thought into it." Koleen returned to her cauldron, continuing to stir the pot. "It doesn't really matter now, though. Because I'm actually surrounded by friends and peers for once."

Koleen continued to stir the brew, her thoughts focused on her concoction, that it took her a while to notice that the pink haired Servant was quiet. Not even a hum coming from the Lancer, that Koleen took a moment to glance behind her. Elizabeth sat still at the chair, staring off into the distance, the lights in her blue eyes dimmed. The book that she had been reading, another one of Mash's, was held loosely in the Servant's hand, eventually slipping out of them. The thud of the book hitting the floor seemed to awaken her back.

"Liz?" she called out.

"Yes, Kitten?" Elizabeth responded as she picked the book back up. Her eyes then met Koleen's, blinking innocently.

Her mouth was agape, thinking of a way to approach this. The one known as Elizabeth Báthory had a very damning story, contrasting the very image she was seeing. A young girl who seemed to want to deny what she had done. But, she was never a people person, a byproduct of her isolated childhood. So Koleen instead, chose to smile. "It's nothing."

* * *

As the light died down in the summoning chamber, a figure emerged standing on before the shield, kneeling before them with a thick sword planted beside him. Clad in a thick black overcoat with a short pink tie visible over it, and a fair face with ashen white hair, his blue eyes looking over the rest of the room. His sword ended with a curved T shape at the tip, caved in the middle, giving an image that was reminiscent of something that wasn't really seen in this modern age anymore.

"Servant, Assassin. Charles-Henri Sanson. I have answered your summons." He said, standing himself up straight. Still, after his introduction, he looked around, seeing the other Servants inside.

"Welcome, Assassin!" Ayako returned his greeting with open arms, approaching the raised platform. "Charles? Henri? Or Sanson, which would you prefer?" she asked as she met the Servant in the middle.

"As long as it is not disrespectful, I'm fine with any of them." He said as he shook her hand with a professional smile on his face.

"Great, Sanson! Welcome, to Chaldea." The other two Masters approached joined them, standing beside the Puppeteer. "My name is Ayako. This is Koleen, Ritsuka, and Mash."

"And these are the other Servants that have answered the call before you." Ritsuka added, gesturing to the figures around them.

Cú Chulainn walked over to the newly summoned Servant, his wooden staff leaned on his shoulder. "So, Assassin, huh?"

The new Servant grimaced visibly. "Unfortunately." He said, much to the confusion of Ritsuka.

"What's wrong, Henri-san?" he asked.

"The man known as Charles-Henri Sanson, was a pious man." Koleen answered before the Servant could. "He was known to have loved life itself. Which, in retrospect, must have weighed heavily on his mind, since his occupation was that of an executioner."

Mash turned to the American Witch in wide-eyed awe. "You know a lot about French History, Koleen."

A light blush graced the American Witch's cheeks. "I took European History as an elective."

"Ah, yes. Ya don't have the heart of a warrior, huh?" the Druid asked as Elizabeth walked up to the group. Medea meanwhile floated towards Doctor Roman, who was talking to the technician that operated the machinery.

"I'd consider myself to have the heart of a physician." He replied back.

"So what you're saying is to never, ever, call you _Assassin?_" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

He grimaced again. "I… don't wish to impose…"

"Nonsense." Ayako said with a dismissing wave. "It's fine. You have like, three names for us to use."

He chuckled, the first positive reaction he had since he was summoned. "Then for that, I thank you."

"While you are all here, I have news on the next Singularity." Roman approached the group, with Medea following behind him. "The control room has zeroed in on the date."

The Servants briefly looked to one another, before they all turned to Sanson, while the Masters returned the acting Director's gaze. "When is it?" Koleen asked, turning to fully face the man.

"1431 A.D." he said in reply.

"The year Jeanne d'Arc died." Koleen noted with a nod, her face cringing slightly.

"Isn't that also when the Hundred Years' War was reaching its end." Mash asked the blonde. "I have been reading up on French History since we knew of the location."

"It was." Koleen answered back.

"That is before my time, unfortunately." Sanson said with a somber look on his face.

"Can we squeeze in another summoning before this?" Cú Chulainn asked, his apprehension visible in his body language.

"Unless we go out for another supply run, no." Medea answered for them. "We are running low on supplies for summons at this moment." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Then why can't we go out for another one?" Ritsuka asked the Caster.

"Because we're pretty much stocked up for everything else." Ayako answered for the newest Master. "We'd need to clear up more room to have space. Remember, we still have people in the infirmary."

"So yes lad, we can just go out there and get supplies specifically for summoning materials, but it'd be such a waste." The Druid said understandingly and disappointedly. "Damn it."

The pink haired Lancer approached the taller Servant, patting his back comfortingly. "Cheer up, Old Man. We'll just make the next Singularity count!"

"Great, comforted by the kid."

"Hey!"

"I think, what we should do, is use the materials that we do have and try and strengthen our defenses." Ayako said to them, nodding with authority. "Da Vinci said she could make some implements, and Medea can hopefully craft some potions for the infirmary and us when we get back."

"You said the infirmary is filled?" Sanson asked with concern.

"It's not in dire straits now, but I'm sure they'll welcome another helping hand." Ayako responded.

"Actually yes, this is good." Roman said, his eyes lighting up as he connected the dots. "Da Vinci and Medea aren't really specialized in healing. Having a Servant to help out in the infirmary will be a great boost to us."

"Would you not require me to assist you in this Singularity?" he asked the Masters.

"Having someone familiar with the land would be awesome, but we need a frontliner." Ayako replied. "At least you can still help us with the Doctor."

He smiled wistfully. "I don't know how much my knowledge would fair compared to one of my Masters?" he glanced to Koleen, whose blush grew as a foreign look of indignation formed on her face.

"Uh, wouldn't your knowledge be good for us?" Ritsuka asked unknowingly.

"I was born in 1739, Master." The Servant answered, finally dematerializing his sword. "My direct knowledge of that era would be limited, and educational, at best."

"Oh, right you said that." He grimaced himself, turning to his senpai as a Master. "Who did you have planned to accompany us?"

"Mash, obviously, Cú Chulainn and Elizabeth." She replied. "Medea will help secure and defend Chaldea while we're gone, and now that Sanson's here, he can help out in the infirmary."

"And Da Vinci can do… whatever it is that she does." Koleen finished unsurely.

"Okay, so, we wait a week. Then, if we don't summon another Servant by then, we'll rayshift." The Doctor summarized, nodding to them all with a somewhat relieved sigh. "Sounds like a good plan. See you all in a week."

* * *

"You know, there was a moment where I thought that we would never get to eat food like this ever again." Ayako said as she slurped down a thick udon noodle. "Let's hope the people of the past don't need these as much."

"It is a nice taste of home." Ritsuka said, agreeing with his fellow countryman as he slurped the broth of his meal. "Oh, I miss this."

"I've never had udon before." Mash said, struggling with the chopsticks with the thick noodles.

"What is this dish called again?" Koleen asked, not bothering with the chopsticks and opting for a fork instead.

"_Kake udon_. A simple udon recipe." Ayako answered.

"It's a good thing it's easy to eat." Kagiso commented with a wry smile, having no difficulty with the chopsticks.

The five Masters, both current and former, sitting alone in the cafeteria in the dead of the night. It was the first time since Singularity F that they all could finally wind down and take a moment to gather themselves. For Ritsuka and Mash, it was a nice moment to socialize with their peers. For the remnants of B Team, it was to relive a memory of their time before the betrayal. They had lost a number of their members, with two still in stasis. But at least right now, they were now not alone.

"Is it difficult to make?" Mash asked curiously, still struggling with herself.

The senior Japanese Master shook her head. "It's just flour, water, and salt. It's like making pasta."

"Yeah, even I know how to make it." Ritsuka added with a smile. "We can teach you how, Mash?"

"Really? That would be nice, Senpai." Mash said with a smile.

"Maybe we should drink that wine you brought?" Kagiso asked the redhead.

She chuckled lightly. "I'll drink in two years. Then we're good."

"In two years? How old are you?" Ritsuka asked bewilderedly.

"I'm 18. Why?" she asked back with furrowed.

"Really? I thought you'd be my age." He said in disbelief.

"Oh? Then how old are you? 17?" she asked, the telltale signs of a smirk forming.

"Yeah."

"Wow, then you really are Ritsu-chan, Ritsu-chan!" her hand reached his cheek, pinching him like a child.

The Japanese boy groaned as his shoulders deflated, cursing himself for giving the apparently older Japanese girl more fuel to tease him with.

"How's Henri been, Kagiso?" Koleen asked, seeing the Shaman chuckling amusedly at the scene.

"Haa." He turned to the blonde after he had his fill. "It's been a load off our shoulders, having another hand around. We really lucked out on that one."

"How about Medea's potions?" Mash asked right after. "Have you tried it on any of the patients?"

"A few of them. She needs specific materials to create them." He answered, taking another sip of the broth. "And, none of them have woken up, the ones we gave the potions."

"What? Why?" Mash asked with worry.

"We can't exactly force people to be fully healed." Ayako answered somberly. "Even if they wake up, doesn't mean they can get out there and be useful again. We have a perfect example of that."

The thoughts of the five of them came to the white haired Director, still as catatonic as she was ever since she had reawaken from her sedation. The Director was, for all intents and purposes, the worst that could happen to any of them. A woman who had her will broken and torn by the one person she had trusted the most. She had taken up her father's goal, and now there she was, in a figurative crumpled heap. On the bright side, Chaldea was still around and running, despite its current losses.

"Do… we really not know of a way to get her back?" Ritsuka asked, who despite taking the brunt Olga Marie's acerbic personality, was still shaken by what had happened to her.

The Shaman shook his head, pushing his now empty bowl further into the table. "It needs to come from her. It's like the basis of psychological counseling. Unlike in medicine, the client has to change on their own. We can't force them."

"Do you think we'll see the Professor again?" Mash asked to the group, placing her chopsticks above her bowl.

"Absolutely." Ayako answered without an ounce of hesitation. "And we're gonna need you there when we see him." She said, pointing to Koleen.

"I mean, not like I was going to say no, but why _need_?" the blonde asked confusedly.

Ayako smirked with a hint of confidence. "Just to rub it in his face, show how much of a failure he was."

"That sounds very vindictive." Koleen noted, as a light smile slowly formed on her face. "I like it."

"Ayako." Mash called out to the senior Master, getting the Puppeteer's golden eyes on her. "Are you going to be alright in France?"

"What do you mean, Mash?"

"I haven't seen you working on a new body yet." She elaborated, causing the Shaman's eyes to widen.

"That's right, you haven't once started on a new one." He said with building worry. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Hell no, not even close." She responded, shaking her head with hesitance. "But we have to get out there. And I'm not leaving these two alone. We have strength in numbers."

"Who knows, Ayako might be able to craft one while we're in France." Koleen commented as she brought her bowl to her mouth.

"It's a whole process. I'm not my mom, I can't crank out a new one in at a snap of my finger." Ayako said, snapping a finger. Her eyes then became glassy, as the Puppeteer looked elsewhere in thought.

"Ayako?" Koleen looked to her friend with concern, seeing the redhead shake her head and wipe her eyes.

"We have to finish this." She said as she turned back to them. "We have to succeed. There is no other way."

"Agreed." Kagiso said with a confirming nod.

"Yes, we'll do this. Together." Said the male Master with rejuvenated will.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the past week had come by with no change to the status quo: they had failed to get sufficient materials to summon another Servant, and in turn have not had a new member to their roster. On the positive end of the spectrum, the Renaissance genius had kept true to her word and erected a temporary defensive armament just outside the central control room. Medea herself had also summoned a few skeleton like creatures, a number of them assisting the still active security in patrolling the halls. Sanson, who had set up the infirmary as his new home, was now with the Doctor, ready to provide some form of assistance to the ground team when needed.

And said ground team was inside the empty infirmary; though empty in regards to their being no attendants at that exact point. The room was still filled with the injured, though space had been cleared as they had moved a few of them to the other, now cleared rooms. But right now, the four of them were standing around a single bed, surrounding the catatonic woman who sat unmoving, not even registering their presence.

Mash was dressed as she always has, what with her form changing either way when they rayshift. She sat on a chair next to Olga Marie's bed, holding the Director's hand. Squeezing it, though not too tightly. "We're heading off soon, Director. The next Singularity is in France."

"Yeah, I think you would have loved the place." Ritsuka said, dressed in the white Combat Uniform, since his was still brand new. His hand reached for the back of his head, scratching it nervously. "Although, I don't really know, since I've never been there."

"Smooth, Ritsu-chan." Ayako said, lightly smacking his back. "I bet she would've tore you off on that one." She wore an orange dress shirt and her black jeans, under the red overcoat she was now known for. Her runestones were in her pockets while her rifle was strapped to her back.

"Probably." He agreed with light smile.

"Director… I wasn't around to help you, back then." Koleen spoke up, approaching the foot of the bed. She still had the white Chaldean top, while opting for a much more comfortable and tasteful black gypsy skirt. Her brown leather satchel was strapped around her waist, carrying her essentials. "But, I am here now, to do my job. _Our_ job, the one you assigned all of us." She sighed, her hands gripping the railings. "So, know that the Human Order will not die out. Not as long as we're still around."

"That's right, Director. Know that Chaldea is in good hands." Ayako said her piece, patting the nonresponsive woman's thigh. "Hope you get back to us soon."

"See you later, Director." Ritsuka said, as both he and Ayako made for the door.

"We won't be gone long." Said the American Witch before she joined her fellow Masters.

Mash still sat where she was, her hand not letting go. She leaned her body down, almost planting her forehead on the Director's hand. "_Thank you, Olga._" She whispered, though still loud enough for the Masters to hear. She stood up carefully, slowly letting go of Olga Marie's hand, before leaving the room with the Masters.

As the door closed behind them, the lights dimmed in the infirmary. With the nurses and doctors attending the other rooms, and Sanson helping out the control room, the room was silent. Barring the beeps of the machinery. However, it wasn't still. Not anymore. The Director, who had been on the bed for more than a month, occasionally helped and bathed by the nurses. She had been silent and still, and yet at that very moment, as the Masters left for the 1st Singularity, light gradually returned to her pale golden eyes.

She slowly turned her head to the closed door, drawing in a lungful of air as tears began running down her face.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

a bit of filler, before we head to France. but, it gives the Masters some time to be themselves, and to be together. right now, i'm wondering how quick shit would be in France, i'm still working out the details.

and some_thing_ from Olga, finally! it's been a month and a half in the story with her just being on the bed unresponsive, but she's finally given a reaction. we'll see her back to form soon enough.

i guess, that's it. there's not much else i have to say, so let's get straight to it!

King0fP0wers: you know when i first got in to Fate, i thought Mystic Codes were just a fancy magical way of saying clothes. then i found out it's not, it's just a way the game could give us Masters something else to do/some clothes to wear. people have different kinds of Mystic Codes in the universe, so i thought it was appropriate for Ayako's to be this.

Quartermass: dude, that legit didn't cross my mind. i knew i was writing her a bit OOC (and hopefully she'll be more who she is later down the road), but it didn't even occur to me for her to throw an impromptu concert for the people. and yeah, i know she was an antagonist in the Extraverse, whose character development carried over to FGO, but we as FGO protags have never experienced the brunt of that. also, funny thing you mention Olga. damn coincidence, with her full recovery starting now. we'll be seeing more of her, definitely!

Theinzmann111: yeah, exactly!

thanks again for dropping by guys!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	13. First Singularity, Part 1

_**First Singularity, Part 1: Vaucouleurs**_

"_Starting Unsummon Program."_

"_Begin Spiritron Conversion."_

"_Rayshift beginning in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_All operations cleared. Beginning Grand Order operation."_

* * *

1431

Ayako opened her eyes, inhaling the fresh air of old, one bereft of pollution. She looked around, seeing her fellow Masters gather themselves, with Ritsuka himself leaning into a tree. The Servants were around them, with Mash patting Ritsuka's back, trying to make him more comfortable. Elizabeth was standing next to Koleen, while Cú Chulainn stood right behind her. They were all standing in the middle of a forest, and she could see the edge of it nearby, leading to a clear open field.

"Let's head out and find that leyline." Ayako said to the group. "The Servants should be in spirit form for the moment, both to lessen the burden and to not draw too much attention."

"As you say, Birdie!" Elizabeth said as her form disappeared.

"We'll keep on the lookout, Masters." The Druid said, drawing his hood up as he too disappeared.

They all gathered around, with Mash leading the formation as they exited the forest. "Is this your first rayshift since Singularity F, Ritsuka?" Koleen asked.

He scratched his cheek nervously. "Yeah, Medea-san wouldn't allow me until I was ready."

"That's not entirely true." Ayako spoke up from the back. "She _asked_ if you were ready, and you kept on saying that you weren't."

"We could have tried to go on a supply run ourselves, Senpai." Mash said from the front. "It would have been fine with me by your side."

"I just never felt ready." He told them all. "Especially compared to you two."

"Senpai…"

"That's ridiculous." Koleen said disapprovingly. "Ayako and I had years, more than a decade of experience to be who we are today. If you're going to compare yourself to us then you'll never be ready."

"Kalls is right, Ritsu-chan. Especially since the both of us are still trying to improve, so that goalpost will just get higher and higher." Ayako was silently impressed with Koleen's 'sort-of' outburst.

"Yes, exactly Senpai. I understand you want to be useful, but if this is all you're thinking, you're just going to hold yourself back from improving." Mash said her piece of support, helping the male Master.

"Okay. Okay." He nodded, feeling a bit better about himself. "Thanks guys."

"Cheer up, bud. You might never stack up against us as a magus." Ayako said as she pat his shoulder as the group finally broke through the trees, entering the open fields. "But I'm confident you have a better compatibility as a Master then either of us."

"Koleen? What's wrong?" Mash asked the Witch, causing the other two to see the blonde looking up with frightened eyes.

"Look up." She said to them with her narrowing pupils.

The others followed her gaze, looking up themselves, and they too were shocked to their core. An audible gasp escaped their Lancer as she materialized beside them. The Druid whistled in his Spirit Form, not expecting this himself. For what they saw above them was blank space in the sky, as if reality had ceased to exist in that circular spot. They were all silenced, with varying expressions spread out amongst them. Ayako's hand that was patting Ritsuka's shoulder tightened, intending to comfort him. Through her peripheral she could see that for a moment, fear of the existential shook him. She felt his shoulders, once tensed, relax in her hand, before she let go of him.

"_Alright, we're connected. Anyone there? Hello?_" Koleen brought her wrist close to her, answering for the group.

"Turn to video, Doctor." She answered.

"_You heard her. We need visual on them now._" There was a sense of urgency in his voice as he relayed his orders to the crew, mostly because of how serious the Witch sounded. "_Alright, we're conn- what?"_

"That has to be related to the anomaly." Koleen continued, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Do you think it was like this in Fuyuki?" Ritsuka asked, turning to Ayako.

"Definitely." She replied with a nod, shaking her body to rid the shiver that ran up her spine. "But with the clouds of ash and fire covering the red skies, it was impossible to tell."

"_I can vouch for that at least._" Cú Chulainn said through their links. "_Although I was also focused in not dying and killing the other Servants._"

"Of course you were. Haa." Elizabeth shook her head disappointedly. "This is why you're not cool, old man."

The Masters could practically feel the Druid massaging his forehead. He really did not like dealing with the youngest Servant among them.

"_Look, you guys. Let us deal with that anomaly, alright?_" The Doctor cut in, getting them back on track. "_You six just focus on finding the Holy Grail. And then maybe we can make a connection between the two._"

"Yeah, our plan so far has not yet changed." Ayako reminded the team. "We just have some ominous hole in the sky looking down on us. That's it."

"Wow, when you put it like that, it makes me feel better." Koleen responded to her friend.

"Really? It made you feel better, Koleen?" Mash asked bewilderedly.

Koleen shook her head. "No, Mash. That was sarcasm."

"Okay." Ayako clapped her hands, waving to Elizabeth to go back to Spirit Form. "Let's get going, we're burning day light. Kalls!"

"Yeah?"

"You speak French right? Fluently?"

"I… learned it in high school?" the blonde answered.

"Then you're upfront, in case we need to speak with the locals." Ayako explained with a light smile. "I don't think they'd appreciate us speaking in English."

Ritsuka let out a defeated sigh. "Great. I'm even more useless."

"Don't worry, Ritsu-chan. I'm just as useless."

* * *

"_I'm surprised at how well that all went out._" The now familiar voice of Sanson said through their communicator. "_The French from back then is a bit different from its modern evolution._"

"They probably thought I was some weird person with a weird accent." Koleen replied with a shrug, though her blush showed how she was really feeling.

"Yes, and with a weird entourage." Ayako said with a giggling chuckle.

"Do you have something moving, Mash?" Ritsuka asked, narrowing his eyes the Demi-Servant's form.

"What? No, there's nothing moving." She replied, not once sounding convincing to them.

A fluff of white appeared into view, betraying Mash as it displayed itself to the Masters. "_Fou!_"

The Masters stopped in their tracks, pink, golden, and blue eyes staring at the creature with flat expression. Mash looked sheepish, her eyes looking anywhere but them. Ritsuka took a step forward, petting the creature. It mewled in his hand before it jumped off and landed on his shoulder, snuggling closer and making itself comfortable in Ritsuka's presence.

"Why is this creature here?" Koleen asked confusedly, unconsciously taking a step back.

"He hitched a ride last time, when we got dropped in Fuyuki." Ayako told the blonde, though she furrowed her brows at the creature. "It sure took a liking to you, Ritsu-chan. To follow us to France."

"_Fou._" It responded, as if voicing its approval.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. Masters. I didn't want to distract from the mission." Mash said, bowing to them.

"Its fine, Mash." Ritsuka said, still petting the creature on his shoulder. "We just have to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"You heard him, guys. A little bit of effort for the little guy." Ayako said aloud to the other two Servants.

"Uh, hey…" he approached the remnants of B Team, glancing at the creature. "I'm not familiar with these things, but he's not normal, right?"

The both of them shook their heads. "He is some sort of… Phantasmal Beast." Koleen said, her eyes never leaving the creature as it licked Ritsuka's face. "Mash, do you know how it got to Chaldea?"

"No." she replied with a shake of her head. "I don't remember much of it, but Fou has been around for a while."

"Chaldea's unique nature probably drew him in." Ayako said with a shrug before she planted her hands on Ritsuka's and Koleen's shoulder. "We should get going. Mash said she didn't want to distract us, and now we're just distracting ourselves."

After being once again reminded of their mission, they wasted no more time as they continued down the dirt path. And by that, they moved off said path a good short distance away before, with the help of the Servants, they sped through the open landscape. Cutting hours of walking to a good half hour, as each Servant left a sizable crater after each leap. They stopped somewhere around a 15 minute walk away from the commune; Vaucouleurs.

"Fun fact: this whole area is actually under English control." Koleen spoke up, mostly to the other Masters as they walked behind Mash's protection. "Even Domrémy. But the commune we're heading towards is still loyal to King Charles VII." All the while, she had a small smile on her face.

Both Japanese Masters leaned into one another. "I think we found her hobby." Ayako fake-whispered to Ritsuka.

"It's a good thing we summoned Henri-san then, right?" he said back with an amused smile.

"_Is it just French History, or all of Europe?_" said Servant asked curiously form their communicator.

"Europe. And Asia." She answered with furrowed. "Honestly? Just history in general that's not America. It gets a bit boring, but everything else seems mystical, in a sense."

"Oh, then can you help me, Koleen?" Mash asked from the front. "It gets a bit overwhelming, when I'm reading up on where and when we're rayshifting to."

"I'll be glad to help." She said with a happy smile. The smile widened when the commune became visible to their eyes, but her brows furrowed when she noticed something off. Dark, blackened plumes of smoke, more than what could be considered normal. "Oh no." she said beneath her breath.

"Caster. See what's up." Ayako said as her eyes narrowed, withdrawing her rifle from her back.

"Lancer, stay by us." Koleen said as they all began jogging towards the commune.

"_There's skeletons here, invading the place._" Cú Chulainn said to them, sounding displeased at what he was seeing.

"Then let's get there!" Ritsuka said, quietly agreed to by the rest as they all began running.

"Caster, you're clear to engage. Be careful of the people." Ayako ordered.

They could feel his feral grin appear on his face. "_Thank you, Masters._"

"Lancer, you can join him when we get closer." Koleen said to the pink haired Servant as she appeared beside them all. Her ornate weapon held at the ready in her clawed hands.

"Stay with Mash, Ritsu-chan." Ayako said, breaking off from the group and leaning herself on the stone wall as the rest ran inside. She leaned out and aimed at a congregate of skeletons. "_Ljósta._"

That single bullet shattered a few of the skeletons, stopping them in their tracks and from attacking the locals.

Elizabeth and Mash switched places, the pink haired Servant taking Mash's spot in the front as she swung her lance, shattering anything that was near her. Mash herself swung her shield at the skeletons that tried to flank the two Masters, defending their backs from the undead creatures. A bash with her shield, a punch with her fist, and a kick with her foot; the Demi-Servant was getting used to her Servant body, deftly dispatching the undead fiends.

"_Alright, let's do this._" Ritsuka whispered to himself, as he aimed his fingers at a group that was terrorizing a soldier that was defending the locals. "_Gandr!_" his weak circuits lit up as the curse shot out, destroying a single skeleton and stunning another one. The gaggle of undead all turned to him with a snap.

"Drink this, Ritsuka." Koleen handed her fellow Master a light blue cool potion. With her other hand, she threw her newest concoction; a two-tinted liquid of yellow lime and blood red. The thin bottle shattered onto one of the skeletons in the middle, covering the ones around it in its corrosive waste. The skeletons melted before they could reach them.

"Whoa, what is this?" Ritsuka asked, holding the now emptied bottle, traces of the liquid dripping down his lip. Usually, after casting the Scandinavian curse, he'd be gasping for breath and his muscles straining, but he felt better than ever.

"It'll revitalize your reserves. Normally not by much, but it should be incredible for you." Koleen explained, backing them both away as a couple of skeletons that approached them exploded in dust, shattered by Ayako's bullet. "Mash, Lancer, Caster. What's the situation?"

"Their numbers are thinning!" Mash said, bashing the last skeleton around them with her shield. "And the soldiers are rallying against them."

"_Yeah, I don't see any of them anymore!_" Elizabeth replied back, after taking her fights elsewhere in the commune.

"_Wyverns, approaching fast_." The voice of the Druid said, as he stood atop the stone walls. "_This is bad._"

"_Dragons!_" they all heard the cry of the soldiers from somewhere away from the center of the commune, confirming the Servant's message. "_La sorcière dragon est ici!_"

"Sorcière dragon… dragon witch?" Koleen repeated with confusion, slowly jogging towards where Caster was.

"What's going on, Koleen-san?" Ritsuka asked the blonde.

"They're talking about some dragon witch." Koleen relayed as Ayako and Mash joined them.

"Are there any notable dragon witches in history?" the Puppeteer asked.

Koleen shook her head. "There's Saint Martha of Bethany, who tamed the dragon Tarasque. But she's not a witch."

"Then we'll ask the locals later." Ayako told her friend. "Let's go wyvern hunting." She said, reloading her weapon.

They reached the other end of the commune, seeing what was left of the garrison. Battered and bruised soldiers, their wills and faith shattered as they held their weapons with shaky hands. And all of these people were looking at them with apprehension, though not as much distrust, especially after seeing these strange people deal with the undead army. Caster was standing on the battlements, while Lancer stood in front of the wavering soldiers, her lance planted on the ground as her tail swayed with confidence. The Masters and Mash joined the pink haired Lancer, the latter moving in front of Elizabeth with her shield raised high.

"Oh, god. That's terrifying." Ritsuka said with clenching fists, seeing the dozen of winged beasts that were approaching the commune.

"You're not gonna pull out the big guns yet?" Ayako asked the Witch as she aimed her weapon, now glowing with power.

"I don't think the locals would appreciate seeing a witch, Ayako." She replied as she pulled out a few of her corruptive concoctions. "They're already tensing up, hearing us speak English to each other."

The Puppeteer sighed. "Caster, take the first one."

"You got it, lass." His distinct voice carried itself through the commune, with even the farthest of the line being able to hear him. He swiped his hand from left to right, creating ancient runes more powerful than the Puppeteers. They all burned with the light of the sun, before they converged to become one. Then, with a loud slam of his wooden staff on stone, the ball of fire erupted from him.

The bright light shone through the overcast skies, speeding faster than a bullet, flashing even brighter when it made contact with the wyvern. A fiery explosion, large enough to engulf a wyvern beside it, though the other was fast enough to fly away from the radius, coming off with singed wings.

"Mash, help us defend this place." Ritsuka said to the girl, standing behind with a hand on her shoulder.

"If need be, use your Noble Phantasm." Ayako said, still tightly gripping her newly minted Mystic Code.

"Caster, Lancer. Meet the wyverns head on." Koleen ordered, her hands emptied as she stored her concoctions back in her leather satchel. "Keep the fight away from the people."

"_Yes, Master!_" they both answered, rushing to the impending battle; Elizabeth sped through the plains, while Cú Chulainn leaped off the battlements with more runes prepped.

The runes appeared around Caster's body, a light spell he was using to reinforce his body and increase his parameters, as he landed beside the Lancer and swung his wooden staff at the wyvern just as she swung her lance as well. A parallel image, of both Servants sending the wyverns off away from them. She continued her attack, chasing after her wyvern as she speared it with her lance. Caster on the other hand conjured up another pillar of fire, fully turning it to ash. One of the winged beasts tried to attack from Lancer's flank, but the Servant jumped from its lunging attack. A quick heavy swing of her lance sliced off the wyvern's neck clean off.

Cú Chulainn maneuvered himself through the wyverns' attacks, the beasts' movements feeling extremely slow thanks to his reinforced body. Three of them were pushed back by his staff, a good distance created for him to trace more runes before him, lighting them ablaze. Two crawled out of the flames, singed by halves with their wings burnt off. Elizabeth rushed to finish them off with a quick swing, barely fazed by the Caster's magecraft. Four left from the contingent that were heading towards the commune. Four left, flying to the side to create distance from the two Servants that were massacring their numbers, and yet still they flew closer to their objective.

The soldiers began firing their cannons, and raining down arrows and bolts, yet the might of man did little to these beasts, shrugging off their efforts. One of the soldiers, an officer standing taller than the rest, shouted something that was only understood by Koleen, pointing to a wyvern that was flying closest to them. At once, the soldiers rallied again, realigning their efforts and focusing them all on one wyvern. A couple of lucky shots, as cannon balls after cannon balls struck the wyvern's head, leading it to careen into the ground.

The hooded form of Caster was briefly seen as a glimpse in the air, before he flew towards the leftmost wyvern, landing on the beast in such a destructive fashion. The rightmost wyvern continued to approach the commune, before the ornate lance of Elizabeth struck through its spine, pinning it onto the ground. One was left, closing in on the commune.

"_Mash!_" all three Masters spoke as one, emboldening the Demi-Servant who had stayed behind for this exact moment.

"Yes, Masters!" Mash pushed herself off from where she stood, leaving behind dust with her shield raised high.

Mash was young. Mash was inexperienced. But Mash was still a Demi-Servant. And so, she charged on and stopped the beast from advancing, pushing it back with a mighty slam of her shield. Its roar was loud, angered, and pained as Mash bashed the beast with her massive armament. The wyvern lunged back at her with its clawed feet, scratching at the shield yet leaving no discernable marks. Mash crouched down, not too low, and launched herself at the wyvern.

She landed back on the ground, with the wyvern landing off to the side with its neck misshapen in a way that was unnatural. Elizabeth sealed its fate when she joined the Demi-Servant, planting her lance on its neck.

The soldiers around them erupted in awe, cheers and claps that shocked the Masters to their core. The ones around them encircling the three young adults.

"Merci, merci les voyageurs!" one of the soldiers said, grabbing Ritsuka by his shoulders and shaking the Japanese Master.

"Vous nous avez sauvé! Vous avez sauvé nos vies!" another one said, approaching Ayako with teary eyes of relief.

They all said their piece, their gratitude shared throughout the company that gathered. Ayako and Ritsuka could only reply with nervous smiles, unable to really understand them and not wanting to dampen their moods with their English. Koleen however could, replying their thanks with a welcoming smile. Ayako herself was amazed that her blonde friend could be such a person right now.

The grouping split up, allowing the taller man from before to approach them. He took off his helmet, revealing a clean cut hair, and a deep scar down his right eye and face. He approached the Witch, noticing that she was the only that was responding with words.

"Vous nous avez rendu un excellent service, voyageurs." He said with an expected deep baritone voice. "Y a-t-il un moyen de vous rembourser?"

Koleen looked to the other two Masters, seeing them look back at her with affirmation, before she readdressed the officer. "Cela ne nous dérangerait pas de rester la nuit." She said with a nod. "Nous avons remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de ruines ici, dans cette commune. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pourrions en prendre un pour la nuit."

The officer looked disgruntled, as if he was hesitant to answer. "Si vous souhaitez passer la nuit, vous pouvez rester à l'auberge, au lieu d'une ruine."

Koleen shook her head. "Votre peuple en a plus besoin que nous."

The taller man closed his eyes tight, as if he was holding back tears, before they opened again. "Merci encore de nous avoir sauvés."

Ayako elbowed Koleen, trying to remind the blonde Witch of another thing. She nodded, slightly pained. "Voulez-vous nous rejoindre un peu? Nous aimerions vous demander ce qui se passe ici."

He shook his head, light sweat flying from him. "Pas du tout. Je serais honoré de vous dire."

The blonde then smiled a charming smile, one that one would not have expected from her. "Alors certainement, bon monsieur. Montrer le chemin."

The group of soldiers, Masters, and now unseen Servants paced back into the walls of the commune, the locals fortunate that they had been graced with another day to see the waking sun. And, through the greying sky that threatened the plains with its downpour, a light thunder booming in the distance, they all scurried to gather themselves, to push themselves back off the ground. To help the wounded, and bury the dead. To spread the small celebration amongst their healing. And through all of that, a figure went by unnoticed. Standing a good distance away from the commune, overlooking the dilapidated state of its structures. The figure smiled serenely, relief spreading over them now that the safety of the people were confirmed.

And so with her banner in hand, the Ruler turned and marched onward, walking closer to the conflict that aches in her heart.

* * *

"Something doesn't sound right." Ritsuka said, making himself comfortable on the dirtied floor as he leaned into the piece of the wall. "I mean, I thought Jeanne d'Arc was a Saint."

"She is, which is why I agree. Something is off about this whole Singularity." Koleen said, fanning the flame she had created.

"Was she even connected with dragons?" Ayako asked the blonde, as she took stock of her supplies.

"I don't think so." Mash answered in Koleen's place, as she laid her shield on the floor. "At least, I've never come across such a fact from what I've read."

"_And you would be right._" The voice of the French Servant spoke up from their communicators. The holographic display allowed the group to see him and the Doctor looking back at them, with a few of the crew visible in the back. "_This must be the anomaly. Otherwise, I don't see how such a thing is possible_."

"I don't know about it being impossible…" Cú Chulainn crouched down to the Masters' level, as they were all sitting on the floor.

"_Well, at least we have some kind of a lead though._" Roman said as he leaned himself onto the terminal. "_We have yet to ascertain what that hole in the sky is._"

"It hasn't been that long." Koleen said to the older man. "If we're to tackle these Singularities, something tells me we'll be seeing that more of that hole."

"That's a fucking terrifying thought." Ayako commented with a shake of her head.

"_Do you guys need any supplies, now that we're connected?_" he asked.

"I could use a few more clips." Ayako said as she cleaned the barrel of her weapon. "I only used up one whole, but I'd rather have a few extra in hand."

"Does Medea-san have a few more potions left?" Ritsuka asked hesitantly. "We haven't used one yet, but Ayako-san's right. I feel like having a few more would come in handy."

"Yes, I feel that we might not be able to connect to a leyline any time soon." Koleen said as she said herself beside Ayako, letting out a tired sigh.

"The lass spoke what's on my mind." The Druid said with an agreeing nod. "A few more pick-me-ups for the Masters."

"_She said she'll bring them by._" Roman replied with a smile. His eyes looked around the small house they were using, and furrowed. "_Where's Elizabeth?_"

"Ayako said we could use the materials." Mash answered for said redhead. "And suggested that Elizabeth be the one to gather them."

"Bonemeal's always appreciated. And we haven't had some wyvern fangs yet." Ayako said with a smile. "Medea uses those for her little army, right? Then these will definitely prove useful."

"_I appreciate the thought you've put into me._" The familiar face of the Greek Caster appeared into view, her purple hood lowered. "_I can make great use with these fangs. Wyverns, were they?_"

The door to the house, specifically what was left of it, was kicked open. The pink haired Servant, wet from the rain that covered the plains, dropped two large brown sacks into the middle of the room. "Yeah! And they're heavy!" a few of the fangs spilled out, clattering onto the shield.

"_That is a lot. I can make great things with them._" Medea said with a clinical nod.

"Does anybody here need them?" Koleen asked to the others.

The Druid took a couple of fangs, putting them inside his own satchel. "I'm set."

"You ask us, how about you, Kalls?" Ayako asked back. "Maybe you can turn these into something."

The American Witch looked down at the fangs, darting back and forth as she went through her repertoire in her head. "I think I can make something."

"Then, here you go. Koleen." Mash took a few from the pile, placing them next to Koleen's spot.

"Thanks Mash." She said back with a smile.

"Okay, the rest, we send back." Ayako said, getting shared nods from the other two Masters. "Liz, if you don't mind, please?"

The Lancer Class Servant sighed tiredly, before she picked the sacks back up, and placed them on the shield. The runes that were engraved on the massive piece lit up as Chaldea began connecting to it. The shield turned to a bright white, dimmed by the ruined house they were in. A few seconds, before it flashed on last time, dimming slowly right after. The brown sacks were gone, and the shield's runes dissipated.

"_Package received. We'll be sending you the supplies: 3 clips of Ayako's Mystic Code, and 2 of Medea's potions. Oh, we also have 4 bedrolls, for each of you."_ The Doctor announced to the group, getting the affirmation he wanted from them. The shield began lighting up again. "_Sending package, in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_"

Another flash blinded the ruined house, though this time it took a moment longer to recede. And, just as they expected, the supplies Chaldea had sent was sitting above the shield. The four bedrolls packed neatly together; Ayako's clips lying next to the rolls; and two Medea's potions gleaming in the room, basked by the their makeshift campfire. A bright blood red hue that those who were ignorant would be fearful of. But the Masters all knew what it was capable of.

Ayako stretched her arms above her head tiredly, letting the yawn that escaped her fly freely. "_Thanks, Doc._" The yawn drew its first victim, as Ritsuka soon joined the redhead as he stifled a yawn behind his hands.

"_Sounds like you guys need the rest._" Roman commented with a nod. "_We'll try to get more of the mana generators up and running, so the burden won't be too heavy on yourselves._"

"I think we will, Doctor." Koleen said as she and Mash divvied out the bedrolls. "Mash, make sure you rest up, okay? You're not a full Servant like the others."

"Yes, Koleen. Thank you for your consideration." Mash said with a more natural smile than her usual.

Ayako had placed her folded red overcoat just right beside where she would rest her head, with _Aurvandil_ neatly placed atop it. She turned to the other two Servants, and grimaced when she noticed Liz resting next to them. "Cú Chulainn, I'd like you to set up a perimeter around the commune. You said the forests were your home? Then make them yours."

He smiled his feral smile, his fang glinting in the dim house. "I'll be glad to." The Druid disappeared in a mote of light, leaving to do his given task.

"Liz, I'd like you to keep watch around us, okay?" she continued, keeping her eye on the Lancer.

Elizabeth sighed tiredly, as she laid down herself. "Yes, don't worry, Birdie. I'll keep you guys safe." She yawned, covering her mouth with her clawed hands. "Though if an Assassin drops by, I'm sorry."

The group shared a light laugh, including those at Chaldea. "Good night everyone. We'll see you tomorrow." Ritsuka was already laying down, his eyes slowly drifting.

"_Have a good night's rest everyone._" The Doctor said one last time.

"_Let's hope tomorrow is just as, if not more fruitful than today's._" Sanson said, before disappearing from their view.

"_Don't get too lax, Elizabeth._" Medea said to the Lancer with a light glare. "_Keep our Masters safe_."

"Yeeesss, Medea." She replied with a wave, before the connection was severed for the night.

"Is it easier, Ritsuka?" Koleen asked to the male Master.

"What do you mean, Koleen-san?"

"Is this Singularity easier?"

"Oh…" he contemplated his answer with a hum. "I'm, not as blind as I was in Fuyuki, at least."

"That's good." He felt a comforting pat on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Koleen next to him with a worried expression. "I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh, before. But you're doing great. Right Mash?"

"That's right, Senpai. You shouldn't push yourself down like this all the time." The Demi-Servant said from Ritsuka's other side.

He smiled a relieved smile. "Thanks guys. I really needed that."

"Don't sweat it, Ritsu-chan." Ayako said as she pushed herself up with her elbows. "There was someone like you in A Team, imagine that."

"Really, huh?" his eyes slowly closed, as his breathing became slower. "That's…_comforting…_"

"Alright, goodnight, everyone!"

"Goodnight, Ayako."

"Don't fall asleep, Liz."

"I won't, Kitten! Don't worry."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

this might be the last chapter i can frequently update in a while. a combination of a bit of writer's block and exams just killing my head. (and holy shit guys, even when you feel like you're getting better, being sick during an exam is the worst feeling.) and it's not even "exam week" but "exam month" for me, the entirety of December is used for exams. and even though that doesn't mean that every day there's a test, it does mean that my head is just on overdrive after a day that i do have a test.

the chapter after this, might get finished in time for next week, but just in case, know that i'm not gone long.

the writer's block in question, is the fact that i'm still debating with myself with how much i'm going to take from the game, and how much new shit i introduce. the story of Orleans for me is kinda meh, but i really like the Servants that appear, so on one hand i wanna try something new, on the other hand i want a few of the Orleans Servants to drop by as well.

as for the French, in order, they mean as such:

"Thank you, thank you travellers!"

"You've saived us! you saved our lives!"

"You have done us a great service, travellers."

"Is there any way we could repay you?"

"We wouldn't mind spending the night."

"We've noticed that there are a lot of ruins here, in this commune."

"If you don't mind, we could take one for the night."

"If you wish to spend the night, you could stay at the inn, instead of a ruin."

"Your people need it more than us."

"Then, thank you, again, for saving us."

"would you mind joining us for a bit?"

"We would like to ask you, about what is going on here."

"Not at all. I would be honored to tell you."

"then by all means, good sir. lead the way."

now, on to the reviews!

Lia Angelique & King0fP0wers: although Sanson's not with the ground team, his presence will be taken note of, don't you guys worry.

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: i'm still trying to find a right moment for him to appear. i'd like diiferent Archer before him.

KRP: oh absolutely. there's just another, more personal reason why Medea's choosing not to use her exceptional healing spells. she is top 5 of all magi after all.

with that out of the way, hope you guys had a blast!

leave a review if you guys don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	14. First Singularity, Part 2

_**First Singularity, Part 2: **__**La Charité**_

2017

Golden pupils contracted to dots as a bright light shined onto it, shifting subtly under the inspection. The light was snuffed within the second, as the white haired Assassin Class Servant straightened himself and took a step back. His eyes scanned her entire body, looking over the bedridden Director who has so far been silent under his gaze. He leaned closer again, opening her mouth, finding no resistance from her. He nodded to himself before he took another step back.

"You sell yourself too short, Kagiso." Sanson said to the Shaman, who stood a few paces behind the Servant. "Your inspections were spot on."

"I just needed a bit of confirmation." The Shaman replied, turning to the empty desk inside the infirmary.

"Regardless, she is no longer catatonic." The Servant said, as a professional smile found its way on his face. "Good evening, Director. My name is Charles-Henri Sanson, Servant Assassin. If you heard me, please nod."

She slowly looked up, her shaky eyes meeting his. Her body was still, long enough for worry to build up in Kagiso, until she finally did. A very slow, very lethargic nod. The Shaman breathed a sigh of relief as he took a step closer to the bed, and writing down the process on her records. Sanson himself nodded satisfactorily, pleased to see Olga Marie make some progress in her recovery. The door to the infirmary slid open, as two more people joined them, pushing and pulling a cart in the late hour. The two nurses, looking better than they did, knowing the Director was okay.

They approached the bed, with the orange haired nurse taking charge. "Good evening, Director! My name's Aine, you might not remember me. Are you hungry? We brought you dinner." The white haired woman slowly turned to the nurse, eyes glancing to the woman, and then the tray. She nodded again. "Great! Don't worry, it's a simple hearty meal just for you."

A bowl if thick, chicken cream soup, almost to the consistency of porridge. "It shouldn't be difficult to eat, Director." The stringy haired nurse, Aleksis, said as she placed the bowl on the bed's table.

The Director kept her tired eyes on the bowl presented to her; a spoon placed beside it as well. Her right hand, rising tiredly to pick the spoon up. Soft fingers curl around the utensil, clumsily hitting the edge of the bowl as she spooned a light amount of it. Weakly bringing the spoon to her mouth, her eyes closed as she took in the warmth of the meal. Her already lax shoulders released any sort of tension that she held on to, much to the delight and relief of the nurses.

"Should we announce it to the base?" the orange haired nurse asked the Shaman and Servant.

Both males gave a brief glance to each other before they turned to the nurse. "I'm not sure that's the wisest option." Sanson said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It'd be best if we wait until she is closer to a hundred percent." Kagiso explained to them. "When she is capable of walking down these corridors, exerting her leadership. Not when she's still bedridden like this."

The nurses looked conflicted, sharing a concerned look for the Director. "How about Doctor Roman? Doesn't he deserve to know?" Aleksis asked.

"The Doctor… isn't a bad idea." Kagiso agreed, bringing his hand closer to his face. "Doctor, are you awake?"

"_Just handing off the room to the night shift._" The welcoming, if tired voice of the acting Director replied. "_Why? Do you need me for anything?_"

"You're needed here in the infirmary." The Shaman's voice brokered no nonsense.

"_What happened? Is something wrong?_" It was enough to get him worried, the sounds of his steps echoing in the corridor audible to them.

"It's the Director. She's awake… _fully_ awake." The line was cut within the second, and now all they had to do was wait.

Slightly over five minutes of them waiting patiently, as the door slid open again, and the disheveled Doctor struggling for breath as his hands held the frame of the door. His hair looked a bit of a mess, a large coffee stain marking his once clean uniform, with a bit of steam still coming off of it. His eyes scanned the room, before they landed on the group that surrounded one of the beds. He pushed himself forward, closing the distance between himself and the Director.

"Olga…" he spoke through ragged breaths. "You're up. Thank God." His hand patted Kagiso's shoulder, while the other held the bed.

She looked up, her meal put on hold as she met the eyes of the Head of Medical. Her eyes began tearing up, the spoon dropping into the bowl, her grip on it loosening. "Romani…" her first words, leaving her trembling lips.

The nurses gave way, allowing him to reach her side. "Yes, Olga. It's alright. Everything's fine." He kneeled beside the bed, a hand on her lap and shoulder.

The floodgates have been opened, as the tears streamed down her face relentlessly. He hugged the younger woman, letting her lean on his shoulder. "_Romani… I failed… I screwed up…_"

"Yes you did. We _all_ did. But we will grow from _this, okay? That's what we do. Chaldea will fix everything._" The Doctor comforted the young woman, who at this very moment was _not_ the Director of Chaldea.

She was merely a woman, who lost the meaning to her very existence.

* * *

_2006_

_It was a peculiar sight to see, one that most people would not have expected, from a line of full blooded Japanese. A fading head of red, held by the eldest. A bright, almost neon red, heralded by the second. And a natural, fresh red, atop the youngest. Many a times the eye catching trio would draw in curious glances their way, yet none of them paid it no mind. Especially the youngest, for such a thing was beyond her understanding, despite her mature sense of self._

_But right now, they were nowhere near the sights of the masses, nowhere close to being exposed. A mountain villa, granting them a beautiful sight of the Japanese countryside. And the three of them were inside the homey place that they have taken up residence for the time being. The older of the three, enjoying a quiet moment of reprieve outside with a cigarette in her hand. Her younger sister, perusing the TV for whatever it was they could get out here. And the small child, the seven year old Ayako, practicing her runic thaumaturgy by herself, with a determined look on her small face._

_Aoko glanced to her neice, her bright blue eyes seeing the intricate patterns Ayako was tracing on the wooden floor. Her brows scrunched up as a grimace took its place, seeing the oddity that was her neice. Not specifically Ayako, but what Ayako was practicing. It was familiar, yet still foreign. She stood up and stretched herself, a glance showing her that Ayako barely reacted._

"_I'm gonna get something to drink." She announced to the other person in the room. "You want anything, Ayako?"_

"_Hm, no." Ayako answered with a shake of her head, her attention focused solely on her task._

"_Alright, but don't blame me when you get thirsty~." She jumped over the couch and made her way to the kitchen, taking out a cold bottle of water, just as she said she would._

_But she didn't return to Ayako. She stepped outside, joining the former heir of the Aozaki. Touko, exhaling a long puff of smoke from her mouth, her glasses were off, dangling on the button of her shirt. The older sister turned to her left, seeing Aoko's bright red hair approaching her. The both of them, they weren't close by any means. Not yet, at least. But considering their past relationship? They have made huge strides to mend the bridge they have both burned; all so they could usher the brightest thing that had appeared in the dark stain that was their family._

"_Yes?" Touko asked with a raised brow._

"_What is Ayako doing?" Aoko asked, taking a quick sip before she continued. "That's not our brand of runes."_

_Touko shrugged as she placed the cigarette in her lips. "She wanted to try something different. It's Icelandic, from what she told me?"_

"_She, told you?" the incredulousness was thick in her voice._

_Touko smiled proudly, one that befit her status as a mother. "Yes, she did."_

"_She did all of that herself?" Aoko said with some measure of hesitance._

"_Yes she did. I had to pay a hefty amount in deliveries." Touko replied, not sounding the least bit annoyed by it._

_The front door to the villa burst open, as the small redhead came running out towards them "Mom! Aa-chan! Look!" she said excitedly, almost tackling her mother as she wrapped her arms around Touko._

_Aoko sighed as Touko ruffled her daughter's hair with a chuckle. "I told you, not to call me Aa-chan, Ayako!"_

_The small girl glanced to her aunt with innocent golden eyes. "Eh? But I thought you didn't want to be called old?"_

"_Oh, this kid…"_

"_What did you want to show us, Ayako?" Touko asked, cutting Aoko off from finishing her sentence._

"_Oh, right!" she took a couple of steps back, into the open area up front. "This will elevate rune thaumaturgy!"_

_She turned away from them, facing off into the clearing, and closed her eyes. Flexing her hands, she opened them again, as a wave of color washed over her hair. She raised her right hand, a finger pointing with glowing energy. And one by one, she began tracing the runes._

ᚦ ᛁ ᛊ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Isaz, of ice." She puffed up her chest, swelling as she inhaled to her fullest. "Sōwilō, of the sun." the three runes, floating before her, visible to all. They were light, uncontained. Aoko observed with some semblance of skepticism, knowing full well its drawbacks. The runes coalesced into one form; a rough diamond, visibly beating like a heart._

"_Leiftur!" the diamond shot out like a bullet, hitting a tree nearby the villa._

_Aoko should have expected something. Instead, she backed away until her back was to the wall, blinded and deafened by whatever that spell was. All she could see was white, and the ringing continued on for what felt like an eternity. She shook her head, channeling the magic within her core, and cleansed herself of the inflictions. With her vision back, she saw the small girl excitedly bouncing with her arms around Touko, the mother returning the gesture with a proud smile on her face._

"_What was that?" Aoko asked, pushing herself from the wall._

_The young girl looked to her aunt again with a mischievous smile. "You know, like those flashing bombs the people in movies used."_

"_It was potent. More than I thought possible." Aoko said, her face still disbelieving._

"_Well, yeah. 'Cause I'm not trying to attack them directly." Ayako said with a proud nod. "With this, I can affect them without having to touch them!"_

"_I wonder why I didn't think of that." Touko commented, the smile never leaving her face._

"_That's because you're too caught up with your damn puppets. If you focused on runes yourself, then you would've accomplished something like little Rainbow here." She placed her hand on the fresh head of red, ruffling Ayako's hair to the child's delight._

_Then Ayako's eyes widened, her already bright smile growing wider. "Mom! Come on! Let's get started on puppets!"_

_The older woman sighed, her right hand moving to her face. "Why, did you say that?" she asked her sister._

_The Magic Gunner smirked with her chin held high. "Why would I not?" she replied cheekily, happy to have gotten the last laugh for the day._

* * *

1431

Ayako's eyes opened abruptly, her body waking up all at once. Her golden eyes saw the ruined ceiling of the abandoned house, reminding her of where she was. And _when_ she was. She sighed as she rubbed her face with a hand, before she turned over and pushed herself up. For what it was, her sleep wasn't horrible. Better than expected, considering the circumstances. She turned around, seeing the doused bonfire and the empty room. Everyone seemed to have left the house, except for Elizabeth apparently. The pink haired Lancer was hugging her tail, soundly sleeping with a light drool dripping down the side of her lips.

"Haa, I miss being that young." Ayako commented, her dream still fresh in her mind, before she got herself off the ground. "I need to get a new body right away." She said before she began moving, leaving the rest of her equipment inside.

She stepped out, looking around the commune in the fresh French morning, and saw Cú Chulainn and Ritsuka across the brick path. The Druid was the first to notice her.

"Yo, lass. You're up late." He said with a nod.

Ritsuka turned to face her, bearing a surprised expression. "Yeah, Ayako-san. You're usually up early."

"Stuck in a dream." She replied, not bothering to hide her last minutes of sleep. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Cú Chulainn-san said there was a Servant yesterday." Ritsuka said to his fellow Master.

"A Servant, yesterday? During the battle?" Ayako asked with sudden trepidation.

"At the tail end of the battle." The Druid answered, his tall form bathed by the rising sun. "They could have either came to finish the job, but retreated when they noticed us. Or, they were about to help themselves, but left as either way because we were here to protect the commune."

"And the… trees told you this? That a Servant was there?" Ritsuka asked with visible confusion.

Cú Chulainn rolled his eyes as a smirk found its way on him. "The trees didn't say that there was a Servant. They imparted to me, the familiar signatures of something like us. I assumed it was a Servant."

"Or something worse." Ayako said with a shrug and a sigh.

"That too. But I went with the optimistic possibility for you, lad." The Druid said as he planted his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder.

"I can take bad news, Cú Chulainn-san." Ritsuka responded with deflated shoulders.

"You know you kids don't have to say my full name every time." He said observantly.

"But doesn't your name mean _Culann's Hound_?" Ayako asked wearily. "It'd be like calling you dog."

He chuckled amusedly. "I understand your hesitation, but as long as it's not used derogatorily, I'm fine."

The Masters glanced at one another, before they turned to the Druid. "Okay… _Cú_." The Puppeteer visibly cringed, causing the Servant to laugh in a subdued, hysterical fashion. "It still sounds weird. It's like I'm talking to a baby."

"Just call him old man, Masters." The form of Elizabeth appeared into view, with hands on her hips and her tail swaying. "I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Cú Chulainn's left eye twitched as the Lancer placed herself between him and the two Japanese Masters. "And you sure were taking a sweet time in there." He commented, fully facing the girl. "Had a nice nap, I take it?"

"Of course!" she replied with her chin raised at him. "A lady needs her beauty sleep, otherwise her skin will get all wrinkly and disgusting." She then pointed an accusing finger at him. "And don't you dare say that I didn't do what I was told. I took my nap as soon as Kitten and Deerlet woke up."

Ayako stood up, her hands raised to placate the two. "Alright, alright. We don't need to get all tensy in the morning here."

Ritsuka also stood up, though he took a few steps back and distanced himself away from the group. "Uhm, I'll go check up on Mash and Koleen-san."

Ayako sighed as he disappeared out of the corner, rolling her eyes as her hands fell back into place. "Damn it, Ritsu-chan." She looked to the two Servants, seeing them glare at one another, wondering how superficial it was, this rivalry of theirs. "Speaking of, where are they?"

"The Witch said she wanted to get a cart for you Masters. And the Demi-Servant wanted to help." The Caster answered.

"A cart, huh?" Ayako nodded understandingly. "Caster, when Kalls and Mash get a cart, can you reinforce it?"

The glare in his eyes disappeared as he turned to the redhead. "That'll be easy. Though who's gonna pull it?"

"I was thinking if you could make like, tiny versions of your Noble Phantasm?" she asked, with a somewhat hopeful tone.

"I could, but they're not made for that. We'd be going at a snail's pace, we'd be better off just walking." The Druid said.

Ayako brought a hand to her chin as she thought of their alternatives. "Do you have any runes that will allow the cart to move on its own?"

He shook his head. "I'm built for battle, lass."

"Then one of you guys will have to pull it then." She looked up to Elizabeth, who had been following the conversation along. "Liz?"

The pink haired Servant sighed. "Sure, I'll pull the cart. But don't get any funny ideas, Birdie!"

Ayako giggled at the Lancer's response, a rare response that's become more and more common since the explosion. "Thanks, I appreciate it, Liz."

"You better!"

* * *

They didn't know what to expect when they approached La Charité. An open massacre of death and destruction was, frankly, low on their list. In hindsight, it shouldn't have been, especially to Ayako and Ritsuka, with their experience with Singularity F, yet it slipped past their minds what with their success in defending Vaucouleurs. Success in one place didn't mean it was the same in others, as evident in this desolate commune they all stood in.

Ritsuka was off to the side, leaning onto a destroyed building, expelling the small breakfast he had. Because it wasn't just the bodies of the dead that littered the commune, but also those that have been risen again by whoever it was that commanded them. All Mash could do was pat his back to comfort the Japanese Master, while the small creature barked at his side.

Elizabeth was standing on the cart they had used, her eyes scanning the paths and roads, blocked and cleared, trying to find anything that stood out, while Cú Chulainn stood at what used to be the church, balancing himself on the top of the bell tower as his own eyes scanned the horizon. The members of B Team stood side by side, investigating the commune with their own unique methods: Ayako had a makeshift flying puppet, circling the commune; Koleen was spraying some kind of greenish liquid, muttering something beneath her breath.

"There definitely was a battle going on here." Ayako said, her left eye closed as she looked through the puppet's vision. "Between who, I'm not yet sure, though I feel like it involves this mystery Servant that watched us yesterday."

"_Most likely._" The Caster commented from his perch. "_I see movement in the distance. Heading South East."_

"Keep an eye on it. When we're done here, we'll be following whatever that is." Ayako said as she lowered her hand, the puppet she used dropping from the sky lifelessly. "Are you getting anything?" she asked her friend.

The small bottle that held the green liquid was fully emptied, the blonde Witch crouching down and ruffling the dirt with her hand. Then, eight spots around her, a faded green light, converging on where she stood. The lights beat like a heart, before it pulsed, a visible wave of green smoke spreading out from her. The smoke soon dissipated, disappearing into the dark corners of the commune. A few seconds, her body still, before she stood herself up, turning to face Ayako. Her pink eyes had that hint of deep red at the edges, slowly shifting back.

"There were a lot of Servants here." She told Ayako with a frown. "I assumed they were Servants, their signatures were nothing like I've ever detected. And then, some kind of confrontation."

"So we're definitely not alone. At least, standing against this Dragon Witch." Ayako repeated thoughtfully. "Anything more accurate?"

Koleen shook her head. "No. This is the extent of my abilities as of now."

"Alright then." She brought her wrist communicator close to her face, activating it. "Doc, you awake?"

"_Yes. Sorry, we've been a bit quiet on our end. We've been keeping an eye out for you guys._" The voice of the Doctor came through.

"Can you see what's happening South East of us?"

"_Yes we can. We'll be back shortly._"

"Thanks Doc." She turned to the last Master, finally standing up, though he put all his weight into leaning on the wall. "Ritsu-chan! Mash! We're heading out!"

"Yes, Ayako!" the Demi-Servant replied back, helping Ritsuka along with a comforting hand on his back.

As they all converged on the cart, with Elizabeth readying herself at the front, Ritsuka turned to his fellow Masters with wide eyed awe. "How do you guys… handle this?" he asked them.

"Witchcraft can get rather macabre, Ritsuka. I had to get used to this." Koleen answered.

"How do you think I prepared myself, with my puppets?" she replied with faux disinterest. "I also had to get familiarized with the concept of death from a young age."

"It's not something to be proud of." Koleen continued as they all got on the cart. "It's just, par for the course."

An audible thud rumbled through the earth, it's muffled sound audible from where they all were. Ayako pulled out her rifle as Koleen had her hand hovering over her pouch. Elizabeth and Mash immediately stood around the cart, ready to face whatever that was.

The form of Cú Chulainn dropped into view, landing beside them all. "We got trouble."

"South East?" Ayako asked?

"South East." He answered with a nod.

"Alright. Everyone! We're ditching the cart!" in that instant, each Servant took a Master in their arms, and leapt towards the danger that brewed.

"_Signs of multiple Servants in that direction!_" the Doctor spoke up with urgency. "_Be careful out there!_"

None of them replied, already bracing themselves for the coming conflict. The greater distance shortened to half a minute by the Servants, leaving small craters behind after each leap forward. The distance that would take a day by cart; two on foot. They needed no reminders of the capabilities of a Servant anymore, but they were showcased it again, as the group of six rushed to the forest.

The Druid was the first to land, stepping into just the lip of the forest as he gave Ayako a light push on her back, the Puppeteer taking a spot behind a tree with her rifle aimed at where the disturbance was, while the Caster melded himself with the forest. Elizabeth and Mash drew closer to whoever they were, landing with a dampened thud before them. The Servants stood themselves in front of the Masters, Koleen and Ritsuka hiding behind Mash's massive shield while the Lancer stood in front of the Demi-Servant, spearheading the formation.

Four Servants; two further off to the side, one opposite them, while another one was on the ground. All four of them shifted their attentions to the four that had arrived, bearing mixed expressions. One of the two that stood behind, a small looking girl with a bulbous red hat clapped her hand with an excited and relieved smile on her face, while the tall lanky man beside her smiled apprehensively. The young woman on the ground, with hair of gold, looked to them with eyes filled with hope. And the blue haired woman standing by herself, bore the expression of calm, contained rage behind glassy eyes.

"The Chaldeans?" she asked, head tilting slightly, as she aimed her staff at them. The large cross hanging sideways.

"And you are?" Koleen asked back, her hands reared back in case she needed something from her pouch.

The lone Servant glanced to the other three, mostly focusing on the young woman on the ground, before she faced them again. "Who am I? I wondered that myself when I was summoned." She closed her eyes, planting her staff back onto the ground. "Berserk Rider; that is what she has called me."

Koleen glanced to the cross on the staff, scrutinizing it for a moment, before her eyes turned to the Servant once more. "A Christian, at least."

"Without a doubt." The Servant began as she muttered something below her breath; a prayer of some kind, as the staff began lighting up. An explosion erupted on Mash's shield, scattering Elizabeth who was in front of it. "Now come, Chaldea. I will test your mettle."

"Aren't you going to deal with her?" Ritsuka asked, referring to the downed Servant.

"You are a much higher priority to me." A ghost of a smirk formed on her as a large shimmer came into view behind the Servant. As tall as a two story house, and twice as long. The trees around them were pushed, toppled over as a being of great size appeared right before them. Its scales were a dark brownish red, its mane just a tad blue. Horns protruded from the sides of its head, longer than their arms. Its yellow eyes locked in on them, as its growl reverberated through the forest. Ritsuka's hands clenched into fists unconsciously, while Koleen's was searching for something she could use at this very moment.

"_Caster! Mash! Deal with the Beast!_" Ayako all but yelled from her spot. "Sorry God." She said to herself before she took a shot at the Servant.

The crack of her bullet was dampened by the forest, but the projectile was deflected by the Servant's staff. "Strike them down, Tarrasque!"

The Masters were pushed back by the shockwave of the Beast striking Mash's shield, the Demi-Servant barely holding it back.

"Take the fight elsewhere!" Koleen ordered as she stood back up.

Mash wanted to glance behind her, but couldn't, focusing her attention on keeping the Beast at bay. "But…" hesitation was clear in her voice.

"Go, Mash!" Ritsuka said, scrambling to get on his feet himself.

"Yes, Masters!" she pushed the Beast back, just enough for Caster's presence to make itself known, by virtue of clean interweaving shapes of wood snaked around the Beast's form, dragging it deeper into the forest. Mash chased after it, ready to assist the Irish Druid in dealing with the Saint's mount.

Another crack resounded in the forest, and once again the Servant deflected it. She began muttering a prayer beneath her breath, one that was interrupted by Elizabeth as she rushed towards the Rider Class Servant. Elizabeth pushed herself with her wings, trying to shift the berserk Servant off balance. The Lancer, so focused on the Rider, didn't expect the gut punch that instead staggered her. Elizabeth took a few steps back, readjusting herself before she rushed again, ready to spear her opponent.

The maddened Saint, with her contained fury, stopped Elizabeth in her tracks, holding the elaborate spear in her hand. She pointed her staff at Koleen, a prayer at the tip of her tongue, before she leaped back as a crystalline horse stomped between them. The small girls was riding the steed with a proud smile on her face, landing beside Elizabeth as her steed rushed towards the maddened Servant.

"Come, Amadeus! Let us assist them!" she called out to her fellow Servant, who so far was watching the exchange with little interest.

He shook his head with a sigh as he pulled out his baton from inside his immaculate suit, a hint of a smile forming on his face. "All for the whims of a lovely Queen."

Elizabeth and Mash, along with the two Servants, then continued their assault of the Saint, hoping to finish the fight as to not prolong it further. With the heat of it no longer baring down on their faces, Koleen and Ritsuka made their way to the downed Servant, carefully pushing herself off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ritsuka asked with audible breath.

"I am, thank you, Chaldea." She replied with a genuine smile. "Your intervention proved to be timely."

"Thank god." The Male Master said with a relieved sigh.

"You're Joan of Arc." Koleen noted with familiarity.

The Servant almost flinched at the recognition. "That I am."

Koleen grimaced as questions formed in her mind, before their communicators spoke up. "_Kalls, questions later. We need to put an errant Saint down first._" Ayako's words rang through to them.

"You're right." Koleen sighed as she calmed herself down. "Saint Jeanne, please, assist us."

The Servant looked conflicted, turning her gaze to the battle that had been set away from where they stood. "I understand." She said, sounding more confident than her expressions would dictate.

"What do we do?" Ritsuka asked his fellow Master as the Saint joined the fray.

"We assist." Koleen answered, her pink eyes focused on the battle. "Doctor, you said our Command Spells recharge?"

"_Yes, since the Servants are mostly sustained by Chaldea._" The voice of Doctor Roman spoke through to them.

"Good." Her Command Spells flashed as she drew its power. "Elizabeth! Use your Noble Phantasm, and take Saint Martha down!"

The Lancer's body stilled as a wave of power surged through her, and smiled a confident and sinister smile, using her wings to leap back from the Saint as the other Servants kept her occupied with their own arsenal. She struck her lance down, tip sticking into the dirt, and stood herself atop it with her wings spread open wide. She drew in a lungful of air, the veins in her neck visible under the pressure, showing pink and red from beneath her skin.

"_Drop the curtains, and behold! My most valued piece!_" the other Servants finally felt the pressure that emanated from her, feeling the impending Noble Phantasm that was directed at Saint Martha's direction, and all scrambled away. The maddened Saint, now free from them, rushed for Elizabeth in a fury, but she was too late.

"_**Kilenc Sárkány**__!_" and a bellow that shook the ground resounded through the forest, pinning Saint Martha where she stood as the breath of a dragon descended upon she who tamed Tarrasque. Even those not in Elizabeth's periphery were covering their ears with their as they too felt as though a dragon itself was roaring down onto them.

A bellow that felt like it lasted longer than it actually did, eventually stopping as abruptly as Elizabeth herself. Saint Martha fell to her knees, holding onto her staff for support, her form crumpled despite not looking any worse for wear. But they all knew the truth, of what she had sustained from facing a Noble Phantasm and weathering in on her lonesome. The Lancer Class Servant stepped off her weapon and approached her, glancing behind her to Koleen.

The pink eyed blonde gave Elizabeth a single nod.

A nod that she returned with a confident smile, as Elizabeth pushed the maddened Saint back, allowing the weakened Servant to look up to her. She placed the tip of her lance on where the Saint's heart would be, and struck it through, sealing the fate of the maddened Saint.

The Saint's eyes trailed down to the weapon, a hand rising to its pole and slowly gripping it. "Yes, you are capable." She almost whispered, as the light in her eyes returned for one final moment. Her head looked to where the Masters had stood, and smiled. "You, will be able to defeat, the Dragon Witch."

"Even if we weren't strong enough, we would still have done so." The voice of the Japanese Puppeteer answered as she stepped through the clearing, her rifle held on her shoulder.

"But now, I know truly, that you are capable of achieving of such a feat." The Saint said as her form began to dissipate. "Go. Go to Lyon, and find the Dragon Slayer that resides there. A mighty dragon stands between you and the Witch, and he will be the one to deal its killing blow."

Motes of golden dust signaled her end, leaving nothing behind but Elizabeth's lance. Even the battle that was happening out of their view was finished, judging by the silence that reigned around them.

"Well, I guess that proves it." Ayako commented with a tired sigh.

"Proves what, Ayako-san?" Ritsuka asked curiously.

The Puppeteer glanced to the Saint that was still standing with them, seeing Jeanne D'Arc shifting her eyes between the Masters unsurely. "If all Saints are like them, then whoever this _Dragon Witch_ is, is just a fake."

"And they're out there, parading your name and face most likely, besmirching your good will." Koleen finished with a growing scowl.

"There, there, Kalls." Ayako patted her friends back comfortingly, as the unfamiliar Servants began grouping up around them.

"That was a splendid show, truly!" the girl with the bulbous hat said, clasping her hands together. "Please, please! We were just resting before you all showed up. Let us take this time to get to know one another."

The Masters all glanced at each other as Caster and Mash rejoined them. Both Ayako and Koleen nodded to Ritsuka, who for a moment looked like a deer caught in headlights, as he turned to the shorter Servant. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

dudes. i apologize for this long break, but holy hell did i needed that. both because of that block i kept referencing before, and because i just needed a break, and it was awesome.

hopefully, after this moment, things can speed up, because one of the unfortunate things about having a writer's block at this moment means that i'm already sick of Orleans. man, i can't **_wait_** for Septem. /s

also, little fun fact, the nurse who had just introduced herself, her name is pronounced "_Anya"._

i'm going to have to go through the Orleans CGs to see if there's anything that's redundant that i can shave off, and turn into something new, so, look for that at least.

onto the reviews!

King0fP0wers: dude, that was something that they never addressed, so we'll have to get some kind of Mystic Code like that.

KRP: again, unless they can be actual different characters, i'd rather stick to one Class per Servant. what Class that ends up being is up in the air. hell, a Servant might get summoned in an alternate Class that was revealed far later than actuality. (for example, i'd like to have Avenger Nobu, and she might get summoned instead of her Archer version. another couple of years until we get that chance though.) in regards to side content, anything that has some kind of repercussion with the main story will definitely be used, whether as a one off chapter, some kind of mini-chapter, or spread apart like Singularity chapters. the examples you listed are good contentions, alongside SERAPH (since it is an event), Garden of Order (because of the ties to Ayako), and a few other i have in mind.

Lulumo: i don't have a set idea for that yet, so we'll see.

with that out of the way, thanks for reading, hope you drop an opine,

and i'll see you guys all next time!


	15. First Singularity, Part 3

_**First Singularity, Part 3: Lyon**_

1431

"Oh, Charles, I can't wait to be summoned by Chaldea myself. And I'll drag Amadeus along if I have to." The newly revealed last Queen of France spoke with infectious excitement as she conversed with the Assassin in Chaldea.

Said Assassin was chuckling back, his worried and relieved expression conveying much despite the proverbial glass that separated them. "_You might actually be able to bring the light that this base needs, Marie._"

"Hey, what about me?!" Elizabeth protested, slamming her clawed hands on the wooden surface.

"Ya got a long way until you can match the Queen, kid." The Celtic Druid commented from his corner, reminding the world that he was still awake through all of this. All the while the surrounding Servants chuckled at the exchange.

"No one's asking you, Old Man!" she countered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Wow, having a Rider sure is mighty convenient." Ayako said, deftly ignoring the brewing storm behind her with a neutral smile on her face, her hands on the reins as the cart was pulled by the crystal horse of Marie Antoinette.

"If one answered our summons, it would definitely make things easier for us." Ritsuka added, sitting beside her.

"Do you guys have any idea what we're going to find in Lyon?" Koleen asked, her back to Ayako's, with Mash's to Ritsuka's.

"A Servant that has been around longer than us, most assuredly." The lanky form of Mozart replied in between the humming he supplied the group along with the gestures of his baton. It sounded like the Requiem, if she knew her classical pieces correctly.

"A dragon slayer, is what Saint Martha said." Mash supplied.

"And who do we know, that was an actual dragon slayer?" Jeanne asked with naïve curiosity.

The figure of Doctor Romani appeared in the holographic display, standing beside Sanson. "_Our records have the hero Siegfried, who slew the dragon Fafnir and bathed in its blood, making his skin impenetrable. We also have Saint George, famous as the Dragon-slaying Saint._"

"I thought Siegfried got crystalized wisdom?" Mash asked the Doctor.

"That's the Scandinavian version of the tale. _The Saga of the Volsungs_. The one Doctor Roman is talking about is the Germanic version." The blonde Witch answered.

"_That's right. We'll try to see if we can find anyone else who is a dragon slayer. In the meantime, expect the likelihood of either of those two in Lyon."_ The Doctor finished as static began to disrupt the hologram.

Mash furrowed her brows in concern. "Doctor?"

"_We're losing connection. Hold up, we'll try to fix it on our end. Be back in a few._" The connection to Chaldea was cut, leaving them alone in the French plains.

Ayako slowed the horses down, reaching a normal walking speed. "Caster, please scout the place out."

"You got it, Master." The Celtic Druid stood up, covering his face with his hood, before he leapt off the cart.

"Things have been going quite well for us." Ayako turned around, facing everyone else. "But I doubt it's going to get easier from here on out. So we should expect trouble."

"What's the exact plan then?" the Ruler Class Servant asked wearily.

"We'll wait for Caster to report back." She replied, turning back to the front, letting the horse to pick up a little more speed.

"I'm sure whatever it is that we face, we'll get through it without as much trouble as before." Marie said with a bright smile. "Three Masters, along with three more Servants. We actually have enough Servants to face the Dragon Witch along with her Berserkers."

"True. No longer being insanely outnumbered is a good step in the right direction." Mozart said with a nod.

"Having not just Lancer as our frontline is good too. Along with another support." Koleen sighed, both of dejection and relief. "When Chaldea gets more of its generators up and running, this is what we're looking at in the future."

"Really?" Ritsuka turned to the American with slightly wide eyes.

"Of course. Chaldea was prepped to handle, at the most, 16 Masters deployed in a Singularity, along with their Servants." She elaborated, catching Mash's glancing gaze. "Three Masters, with at least two Servants each? That should be more than enough before our bodies take on the weight of the contracts."

"That sounds… cool." He said, chuckling with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Having future Singularities be easier."

"We're gonna need it, 'cause I doubt the Singularities themselves would be easy." Ayako said from her spot. "I can't imagine doing all of this alone. If the stress to your body doesn't kill you, the stress to your mind will." She shook her head, before focusing back on the dirt road ahead.

"You Masters seem to have your work cut out for you." Saint Jeanne commented with a light, understanding smile.

"Yes, we do." Mash said back with a returning smile. "It is our duty, after all."

Elizabeth sat herself between the two, fists balled impatiently. "What's taking the Old Man so long, I'm getting antsy here!"

"_Can't even wait for a minute, could ya?_" the familiar form of the Druid appeared as he materialized beside the cart.

"What's up ahead?" Ayako asked, stopping the cart.

Cú Chulainn shook his head with a frown marring his face. "It's a ruin, like La Charité. The Witch's army got here before us."

"Could you tell by how long it's been like that?" she asked with a growing grimace, one shared by her fellow Masters.

"Not from a brief glance." He replied. "But, there's spiritual energy permeating there. Lingering."

"Something's waiting?" Koleen asked.

"Most likely. It could be our dragon slayer, it could be something else waiting for us. The ruins are also filled with corpses, so that should be fun." He said with flat sarcasm.

Ayako sighed, shoulders slumping tiredly, before she turned around to fully face the rest of the cart. She met each Servants' eyes one by one. "Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

"Would you shut the hell up already, you freakin' weirdo!" Elizabeth all but yelled out as she pulled her lance out of the rubble that she had plunged it into. "_Christine_ this, _Christine_ that! Aaahhhh!"

"Do you need my help?" Marie called from atop her crystal steed, laying waste to the zombies that had risen, torn apart by the crystals that rose from the horse's path.

"Ugh! Fine! Switch!" Her wings sprouted from her back, launching herself towards Marie's position. The crystal horse leaped over the draconic Servant, giving Elizabeth room as she swung her lance wide, slicing through the zombies.

With gleaming light, the crystal horse surged towards where the Assassin Class Servant had ran off to. Large crystals erupted from where it landed, decimating the already ruined landscape, as Marie and her steed scoured the surroundings for the Servant that had taken control of the desolate city. The Rider Class Servant looked around her, bringing her hand to her lips, before gesturing it towards where she last saw the Servant. What could be said as a pink gust of wind surged from her hand, rushing forward with destructive power.

"Who knew being fancy and pretty counted as a weapon." Ayako commented with an amused smile on her face, one hand covering a single eye as a makeshift flying familiar scouted deeper into the city.

"Is that what it is?" Ritsuka asked, watching the spectacle with wide eyes.

"How else would the last Queen of France be immortalized?" Mozart said, also watching the fight with awe and pride.

"I'd assume with a scar around her neck." Koleen commented darkly, a faint red receding from her eyes. "I'm detecting something, a bit further west."

"The keep. What's left of it, anyway." Cú Chulainn said, his red eyes focusing on ruined keep.

"Then he's gotta be inside." Ayako said, cutting her connection off from her familiar. "Caster, Mozart, go help Lancer and Marie. Mash and Ruler will keep us company inside."

"Thought I'd never get a chance to unleash." The Celtic Druid said with a feral smile, already aiming his wooden staff on an approaching group of wyverns.

"I'd say _good luck_, but we'd need more than good luck right now. So, break a leg!" the composer said as the group marched onward, rushing past the uncobbled path.

"This is not something I would ever wish upon even my worst of enemies." The Saint said with a trouble look on her face, striking down the stragglers that were in their way with her sword.

"We're granting them the closest thing to a peaceful death after being undead." Ritsuka said, his words attempting to comfort Ruler. He then pointed towards the large wooden door ahead of them. "Mash!"

"Yes, Master!" the Demi-Servant rushed before them, her massive shield held high to better serve as her battering ram.

The wooden doors folded like paper to the strength of a Demi-Servant, revealing to them the empty, darkened halls of the ruined keep.

"Spread apart! We need to find him!" Ayako ordered, with each of them taking a direction inside.

With her red coat tightening around her, Ayako took one of the upper floors, gliding through the rubble and giving each smaller room a quick but meticulous scan. One room after another, finding nothing more than rubble and dirt. The frown that had latched on her face grew at the wanton destruction this _Dragon Witch_ had wrought upon these people, regardless of whether it was warranted or not. It was just deplorable.

A cry shook Ayako out of her thoughts, her mind going on overdrive the moment she heard the sound of steel meeting steel. She rushed back down the path she came from, helped by her overcoat by allowing her limited flight. Back to the ground floor, she went.

The scene she came upon was a relieving one, as Koleen and Saint Jeanne d'Arc had successfully placated this dragon slayer's worries. A tall, well-built with tanned skin and a long mane of grey. On his revealing chest was a glowing blue scar that spread further apart, illuminating the otherwise dark keep. He looked beaten and haggard, his mighty sword caked in dried blood with slight tears and scars running down him. But most of all, the thing that Ayako zeroed in on, was the grey horns and wings that sprouted off his form.

A smile formed on her face as she pieced it together, approaching the assembling group as the famed dragon slayer sat back down tiredly. "I'm sorry, I can't be of anymore use." He said to them.

"Kalls, we need Medea's potions." Ayako said with her hand held out, reaching to the Servant before them.

"On it." Replied the American Witch, as she began rummaging through her pack.

"Will he be alright?" Ritsuka asked them.

"We'll make it so." The Puppeteer answer, before cringing slight. "That came out harsher than I intended."

"_Guys!_" the holographic form of the Doctor emerged in the darkness, startling a few of them. "_We've been trying to connect for the past half hour. We have a problem!_"

Ayako sighed as she kneeled beside the Servant, with Medea's potions in hand. "What problem?"

"_We're detecting multiple Servants approaching Lyon. And, a __**massive **__signature that's accompanying them._" He said with growing trepidation.

The all looked around worriedly, every single one of them already having an idea as to what it might be. "We need to go." Koleen said to the group.

"You guys head on out and meet whoever this is." Ayako said as she uncorked a potion. "I'll stay and help our dragon slayer heal."

"But, Ayako-san…" Ritsuka alone looked conflicted, his eyes shifting from her to the conflict outside.

"Its fine, Ritsu-chan." She said to him, meeting his worried gaze with a comforting smile. "We need Siegfried here to stand with us. I'll make sure he's in tip-top shape for whatever it is that's coming for us."

"Senpai, let's go." Mash's hand wrapped around Ritsuka's elbow, beckoning him.

He met the Demi-Servant's eyes, before finally relenting. "See you outside, Ayako-san."

Ayako didn't see them leave the keep, her attention still kept on the down Servant. "Sorry, that I'm holding you back."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Siegfried. You are Siegfried, aren't you?" he nodded. "You've done well by yourself, but don't worry. We're here, to help and to be helped. We'll take this Dragon Witch down."

* * *

"_Oh… Kami-sama…_" Ritsuka's breathless words reached Koleen's ears as their eyes landed on the massive creature that floated before them. A creature that she never thought she would see with her own two eyes.

Her own hands were scurrying through her pack, searching for whatever she could find that might help, as futile as their chances might be. A sigh of not quite defeat left her, as her hand covered the other, hovering over her Command Spells. If things are going to progress in a way she was suspecting, they were going to need it.

"Hooo? Are these the Chaldeans I've heard about?" a voice spoke from above the dragon, its massive wings holding them onto the ground with each beat. "And here I thought it was someone threatening."

"Big words coming from a lie." She could hear Ritsuka turning to her in shock, no doubt his eyes just as wide. The fact that the Servants were giving her similar looks was also telling.

There was a moment of silence, before a blackened formed appeared in their view, eyeing down on them from atop the dragon. A direct, mirror opposite of Saint Jeanne d'Arc. "A _lie?_" she asked in disbelief.

"If you really were Jeanne d'Arc, you would have never stoop so low to become such a shell of yourself." The scowl became more pronounce on her face, as she met eye to eye with the one that defiled the image of the Saint.

"Those are big words coming from a pathetic whelp like you." Those words meant nothing to Koleen. Nothing compared to the venom she could feel emanating from the fake. From the _lie_.

"Saint Martha, even summoned in such a diminished state, _thanks to you_, was still true to herself until she died." she brought her hands out of her pack, pointing her right hand to the fake Saint. "You strut around France, parading yourself with such hollow might. Unleashing death and destruction as if you're trying to prove yourself. Because even **you** know how much of a fake you are."

Koleen spat onto the ground, declaring her disgust as if her scornful gaze was not enough. "You, _whoever you are_, are **not** Jeanne d'Arc."

With her pink eyes still locking with the faded yellow of the enraged Servant, she didn't see the reactions of those around her. Elizabeth was clapping proudly for her Master, while both Cú Chulainn and Mozart were laughing at with uncontrolled glee. Marie Antoinette kept her eyes moving between the two, her lower face covered by her hands, while the Saint herself looked flabbergasted, scandalized by such words that were also meant to bolster her. Mash, however, looked worried, gripping her hands onto her shield.

"_Fake?!_ I'll show you fake!" the altered Jeanne declared with anger, raising her perverted banner high. "Fafnir! Burn them to a crisp!"

The mighty dragon reared back, a pool of magical energy emerging from its throat. Ritsuka already had his hand out to the Shielder. "Mash, protect us!"

Koleen shifted her hand to Ruler, her own Command Spells glowing. "Saint Jeanne d'Arc. Ruler, help us."

"Yes, Senpai/Koleen!" both Servants moved to stand before the Masters, holding their unfurled banner and shield to brace for the coming attack.

"Everyone, move behind them!" Koleen ordered to the rest of the Servants.

"_**Luminosite Eternelle!**_"

"_**Lord Chaldeas!**_"

A combined effort of two defensive Noble Phantasms protected them from the fiery death that had left the maw of the dragon, melting the stone and dirt that amounted to the ruins of Lyon. And yet even with them being shielded by it, the heat was still overpowering. It felt like an eternity, in what actually amounted to a couple of seconds, of the raging fire that blanketed the barrier that served to differentiate what it meant to be alive, and to be charred. They held on, for as long as it was needed, in order to protect the Masters.

The Dragon Witch was cackling through the midday sky with maddened ferocity, with her anger focused on the pink eyed blonde. Euphoria surging through her entire self. Yet so focused was she on the apparent suffering of the one who had sought to demean her, that she did not notice the form of the Servant that was hidden within the ruins. Did not notice the trembling that permeated through the dragon's being.

At least, not until it was too late.

Her yellow eyes narrowed to dots, finally catching a glimpse of the figure that stood off to the side, with a shorter redheaded Master standing beside him. His sword, gleaming with power as his Noble Phantasm was released. He brought it up high, and swung it down.

"_**Balmung!**_"

A wave of energy blasted off of the blade, in theory not enough to rival that of the dragon's roar. Yet the theory was proven false, as the dragon's fire faltered, struck by the Noble Phantasm by its entire being. A roar of pain and anguish filled the ruined city, freeing everyone else from its onslaught.

"Damn it!" the Dragon Witch all but screamed. "Fafnir, take to the skies! Hurry!" the dragon roared once more, though not with its former might, as it did indeed take to the skies, struggling as it did.

They all watched the form of the dragon go higher and higher, escaping the battlefield. Ayako rushed towards them, unheeding of the molten rock that was Lyon. "Marie, get your horse prepped, we're leaving!" she turned back to the Servant that had dealt the crippling blow. "Don't worry, we have a cart that you can still rest in."

His breath was still ragged, exhausted by the sudden exertion. "My thanks, Masters of Chaldea."

"Don't thank us yet. We're still not out of it." Ayako answered back, as she brought her wrist close to her face. "Doctor, anymore signs of them?"

"_The dragon is still retreating, but we're still getting smaller signs of wyverns converging on your location. And even more Servants approaching you guys._"

"You heard the man. Move!" her orders were followed posthaste. Elizabeth and Cú Chulainn helped the Saber Class Servant along, with Jeanne and Mozart joining the Masters in the cart, as Marie took the reins this time around.

"Hold on tight, ladies and gents!" Marie said, as her crystal horse took in with a sprint with a mental command.

* * *

They burst through the ruins, reaching speeds that would have left the cart in scraps if it weren't reinforced. Holding on tight, just as the Queen had told them to, they sped through the open plains of France leaving Lyon in the dust. Unfortunately for them, they didn't get far from Lyon before their escape was cut off by something else that could keep up with them. All the Servants saw the blur that was speeding towards the group. Mash grabbed both Ritsuka and Koleen, tucking them into her shield. The Celtic Druid grabbed Ayako by her collar and threw her out of the cart, knowing that her red overcoat will protect her, as he reached for Mozart and pulled him along. Ruler simply jumped off the side of the cart with haste. Without looking, Elizabeth's hands reached for Siegfried, lifting the weakened Servant with her as she took off.

In that split second, the cart blew apart in splinters as they all flew to separate ways. Mash landed on her shield with Ritsuka and Koleen in her protection, still sliding forward from the momentum. A miniature wickerman emerged from the ground, catching the Casters with its wooden hands. With a quick shout of its name, Ayako's coat hung in the air, while Saint Jeanne tuck and rolled into a crouch. Elizabeth, with her wings out, was scowling at the Servant that had attacked them. And finally Marie, stopping her mount in that instant, turning to face their enemy.

A Servant of blackened blue, covered by an obscuring smoke, stood where their cart was. Trailing behind him, riding a couple of the many wyverns that were trailing them, were two more Servants. One with hair of white and eyes of gold, not unlike the Director. Carrying an ornate staff, and dressed in what could be described as a pervert's fantasies of what a dominatrix would wear. And the other, was a far more familiar face. Though this time, his eyes bore madness in them.

"Ah, this must be destiny." He said, with his eyes locked onto Marie. "To be reunited again, my _beautiful _Queen! Ah, I can't wait to set my blade upon you once more! Oh, how exciting!"

If she could back away further, Ayako would've. Instead, she brought her wrist to her face. "Uh, Sanson? You have anything you want to say?" her voice was low enough to not be heard by the maddened Assassin.

Silence trickled by, before the Servant back at Chaldea responded. "_There's nothing I __**could**__ say, Master_." With obvious shame and incredulity.

"Thought so."

"Oh, Charles, to see you in such a state." The Queen deigned him with a response of pity. "I'm sorry."

The Berserk Sanson cackle maniacly, drawing his blade and planting the tip onto the ground. "Sorry? What fo-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" his response was cut off as an enraged Elizabeth, screaming at the top of her lungs as she lunged towards the last Servant, dropping Siegfried unceremoniously.

The white haired Servant, who had merely kept her eyes on their Sanson, moved to block Elizabeth's attack with her staff. Her golden eyes, visible through her mask, tightened to pinpricks when she realized who it was that had attacked her. "_You_."

"No, _you!_" the Servant was pushed back by Elizabeth's force, swinging her lance down, cratering the ground beneath them.

"Well, this is it then." Ayako sighed as she floated down. "Everyone, engage! Don't even give them time to talk!"

"Mash, help Ruler out!" Koleen ordered as she got up off the ground, seeing the Saint being assailed by the black knight, yelling in a way suited for a Berserker Class Servant.

"Yes, Master!" the Demi-Servant moved to Ruler's side, leaving them behind in a dented crater as she tanked a blow from the Berserker. A loud bang of clashing metal echoed in the battlefield.

"Mozart, assist Marie. I'm sure you won't mind. Caster, deal with the wyverns; give 'em everything you got." Ayako said the moment her feet touched the dirt road.

"You got it, lass." The Celtic Druid said with a feral smile, a ball of fire conjuring at the tip of his staff, before it was fired at the farther beasts.

"Let's make sure Charles doesn't cross the line." The composer commented as he moved towards the conflict between the Queen and her executioner.

"What do we do?" Ritsuka asked as he approached her, looking a bit ragged himself.

Ayako herself pulled out a ration bar from the pockets of her coat. "Eat up. We're healing Siegfried." She said before taking a bite.

Koleen approached from them from behind, in her own hands two bars with one held out to Ritsuka. "We have to be quick, the French army is approaching." She said, her pink eyes scrutinizing the landscape, before she turned to Ritsuka. "How taxing is that healing spell you learnt?"

"Not as taxing as the Gandr spell." He replied, looking between the two female Masters.

"Good enough." Ayako said, with the both of them nodding together. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Elizabeth was relentless, her attacks leaving nothing but craters and destruction behind her wake. A single swing wrecked the once serene view of the French plains. Actions more befitting of a Berserker than her actual Class, but she might as well be at that moment. Unable to think clearly as long as the Berserk Assassin was within her sights. Though if any of her attacks would hit, unfortunately the Assassin was far more agile than her, dodging her lance with the quickness of the Assassin Class. A torrent of blood erupted form the hostile Servant's palms, rushing towards Elizabeth. The blood seared through the ground like it was sprayed through a tight hose, yet it fell apart with a downward swing of Elizabeth's ornate lance.

"Look at you, you **useless** child!" the Servant sneered, conjuring an iron maiden before her, before launching it to Elizabeth. "Losing yourself like this! Is this the _best_ you can offer!?"

"Shut up! Shut _up! __**Shut up!**_" her wings flew open, launching her faster towards the Assassin, barely missing the weapon as it aimed towards her center core.

"Do you still have that **pitiful** dream?!" the Assassin swung her clawed hand down on Elizabeth, but the Lancer shrugged off the Assassin's attempts.

"Whatever my dreams are, are _**real!**_ Compared to **you!**" she bellowed out the last word, sending the Servant back as she was assailed by a roar of those of draconic blood.

"_Liz, calm down._" Elizabeth's entire form paused, as she felt a Command Spell wash over her. A different sensation than the one earlier that day. She gave a quick glance back to where the cart had been, locking eyes with Ayako, whose eyes were glowing an array of colors. "_I got you._"

She smiled inwardly, before turning to face the horrid Servant that stood beside her. She gripped her weapon tighter, seemingly calming the tension around her body. The Servant's sneer deepened at her visage. "Needing to be minded by a maiden. You truly are a bratty child."

"That's rich, _Carmilla._" she closed the distance, swinging her lance with far more precision than before, earning a strike at the newly revealed Servant's arm. "That's _very_ rich."

"Why do you try to run so much from this?!" Carmilla said, gesturing to the both of them. "Seeking such outlandish dreams! Embrace it!"

"If you embrace it, then why _do you __**regret it?!**_" she bellowed out once more, though not enough to send Carmilla back flying.

"I do not regret it! How da-"

"Stop lying!" she swung again, though her moves were more telegraphed.

"I will not be talked down to by you, **brat!**" the Assassin raised her staff, aiming it at Elizabeth. "_All lies on a plate of illusion. Yet the maiden-_" her words were halted when she felt an unfamiliar hold on her form.

"Finish it, Liz." Ayako said, slowly walking towards the two Servants, with her three-tone Mystic Eyes locked on Carmilla. "I can't hold this for long." A trickle of blood was slowly dripping down her left eye.

Elizabeth sighed, the most relaxed she's looked. "Thank you, Birdie." Elizabeth said with a grateful smile, hurriedly walking towards Carmilla.

"You… a-are a… fool." The Assassin croaked out, struggling out of the effects of the Mystic Eyes.

"Yes, I am." Elizabeth said, plunging her ornate lance through Carmilla's heart, shattering her spiritual core. "An even bigger fool, filled with regrets."

The Berserk Assassin didn't get any more chance of a rebuttal, silenced by Elizabeth's upward swing of her weapon, leaving her to dissipate in a cloud of black dust. For a few seconds, the Lancer stood there in silence, uncaring of the world around her. She closed her eyes and breathed again, and when they opened, they were reignited with renewed determination. She turned towards Ayako, seeing the Puppeteer hold her eyes in her hands. The Master looked up, wiping the blood off of her, her golden tired eyes meeting Elizabeth's.

"Let's go." She said with a rising smile. "The others still aren't done yet."

Elizabeth's free hand reached for Ayako's elbow, securing them in her grip. "Well then let's get to it." She declared with her wings drawn wide, ready to take Ayako back to the rest of the battlefield.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

whoa, i finally got this done! and if you guys couldn't tell, i was stuck in an incredibly long writer's block. evident even more, by the midweek release. oh boy.

BUT!

it all started coming together since monday. ya'll might remember, that one of the big things i've been struggling with, is how much i want to diverge from the main singularity stories. i have decided, to fully commit to my own path, my own vision. sure, there's still a lot of similarities, since i was still unsure when i started the singularity. but, i hope this change will be more evident down the line. tune in for more, next chapter!

speaking of next chapter, i do apologize for this mid-battle pause. but, i also don't want the chapters to be too long and have too many words in them. the past couple of chapters reached 6k words, and i'm pulling my nonexistent hair out frustratingly. so, a pause here.

also, sorry to Cammy fans.

onto the reviews!

emiya: thanks dude!

King0fP0wers: thanks again dude. and maybe, we haven't reached that far yet. and yeah, it's insane how that problem became non existent by as early as Rome. i would have assumed it was some kind of mystic code, but they made no show of it. Da Vinci at least made us a scarf to handle the open air of Babylon. where's our universal translator?

well, once again, thanks to all you guys for dropping by, and for keeping this fic company while i was gone!

see you guys all next time!


	16. First Singularity, Part 4

_**First Singularity, Part 4: Marseille **_

1431

_Moments before_

"You're cursed, aren't you?" Koleen asked, tracing an intricate pattern with her blood on Siegfried's back.

"Yes." He answered, leaning onto his sword that was planted on the dirt road.

The American Witch sighed, but she pushed through with her spell. The hand she used to trace on his back gripped onto him, nails digging into his flesh even though the Saber Class Servant wouldn't have felt it in the first place. A hint of red clouded the edges of her pupils, spreading outwards like branches, or tentacles. The blood mark on Siegfried's back pulsed with arcane heat, the only hint of it affecting him is the subtle flinch of his eye.

"_**G͟͠R̨̀̕OW̡!**_" a dark gurgle clouded her voice like a thick miasma.

A faint dark purple vapor began spreading from the mark, encapsulating Siegfried in a thin layer of its mystery. Despite its apparent malefic nature, it stayed true as some form of a healing spell. Unfortunately, despite its effect, it was not enough for the cursed Saber, whose shoulders slumped further down.

"Looks like it's not enough." Ritsuka commented, sounding way out of breath than the Witch. He gripped the combat suit on his chest, trying to catch his breath. "How do we deal with this?"

"Later." Ayako said, handing an empty potion bottle back to Koleen, having already replenished her reserves. "Kalls, how many Command Spells do you have left?"

"Only one left. Why?" the blonde asked back.

The young Japanese woman grimaced to herself, before facing Koleen. "Then I'll help Liz. Keep Caster out of trouble."

Koleen chuckled at the remark. "I'll try." She said, before her expression turned a bit more serious. "Be careful."

"I'll try." Ayako returned with a half-smile, making her way towards their Lancer.

As both Masters watched their friend leave, Ritsuka turned to her with furrowed brows. "What do we do now? What _can_ we do?"

Koleen mulled over the answer, before she turned to Siegfried. "How weakened are you?"

"I can still fight." He said, pulling his sword out of the dirt. "Not enough to deal with Fafnir. But I can stand toe to toe with other Servants."

"That's good to hear." Koleen said with a relieved nod, turning back to Ritsuka. "Help Mash out, dealing with that Berserker. Siegfried and I will assist Marie and Mozart."

"But, what can I do?" he asked her unsurely.

"That Scandinavian curse, Ritsuka." She told him with a nod. "It's not much, especially coming from you. But it'll at least stun him."

"It could?" she nodded to him. "Alright, I'll do this. I won't leave Mash to fend for herself."

A rare, proud smile graced her face, her hand patting his upper arm. "That a'do, Ritsuka. Now get going."

"Right!" he moved closer to Mash and Jeanne; though still standing a good distance away from the fight; who were dealing with the onslaught of the Berserker Class Servant, while both Koleen ushered Siegfried towards the Berserk Sanson.

Specters created by Mozart's magecraft flew to attack Sanson, who struck them down easily with a heavy swing of his guillotine-shaped sword. He did **not** easily deal with the crystal shards that erupted from Marie's mount, blocking them with the flat of his blade. His maddened eyes noticed Siegfried and Koleen approaching him, bellowing out a command to the surrounding zombies that had wandered towards them. They shuffled towards the Saber, who easily dealt with the amassing horde. Not even Koleen was fazed by the undead, quickly tracing the shape of a morning star of the palm on her right hand. She held the head of one of them that had gotten close, and chanted.

"_**CŖ̶ƯS̷̢H͟!**_" and the skull erupted in gore, covering Koleen with its filth. Yet the sharp look in her focused eyes lingered, shifting towards two more that were attempting to flank her.

She wiped the mark off of her hand, and drew a new pattern. Evoking what looked like branches, she held her hand out, and closed it into a fist. "_**W͟͜͠I̷̧͢L͏̀T̴͜!̨̕**_"

The decayed flesh of the raised corpses began decomposing at a faster rate, succumbing to its fate as it fell apart, and scattering on the ground. Her free hand pulled out one of her concoctions, throwing the two-tinted liquid at the stragglers that were left. The already weakened flesh began to tear apart faster than she could imagine, as quick as she did on those skeletons she fought when they arrived.

When she turned back to Siegfried, she saw an even more of a massacre around the Saber. He made short work of those zombies, despite his weakened nature. They shared a nod with each other, before closing the gap between them and Sanson.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male Master helped in anyway he can. He aimed a Gandr spell at the Berserker, bolstered by the white plug suit he was wearing. The moment it left his fingers, he was already pulling out another one of Koleen's potions. The curse struck the Berserker, busy unleashing his rage upon Mash and Saint Jeanne before he found his movements slowed to a crawl. He screamed louder at them, but the two took the chance to strike. Jeanne pulled out her nameless sword, disarming the Berserker while Mash bash her massive shield onto him.

He was resilient though, taking their attacks like they were nothing. Even without a weapon, the moment he could move again, he began pummeling into Mash's shield, all the while screaming. "_**AAARRRTTTHHHUUURRR!**_"

"Why is he trying so hard to get me?" Ruler asked aloud, parrying his fists with her folded banner.

Mash glanced behind her, eyeing the Saint's face with a knowing look, before she moved between again. "I think I have an idea as to why!" she grunted as she took a particularly hard blow from the Berserker.

"What idea, Mash?!" Ritsuka asked from a safe distance, ducking as one of Cú Chulainn's fireballs sailed over him.

"Senpai, does Ruler look familiar to you?!" she said, trying to knock the Berserker off balance with a side kick, though she found her attempts failing.

He aimed his hand at the Berserker again, a small reddish black orb emerging from the tip of his fingers. "_Gandr!_" it flew off his fingers, stunning the Servant the moment it struck. As he gathered his breath, feeling like an elephant was standing on his lungs, he scrutinized the Ruler, eyes squinting as a look of familiarity graced his features. "Wait… she looks familiar…"

"She looks like the Saber, from Fuyuki!" Mash grunted in as she pushed Berseker back with a powerful kick. "She looks like King Arthur!"

"What? I do?!" the Saint exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"_**AAARRRTTTHHHUUURRR!**_" he roared, sidestepping Mash and once more, charging towards Ruler.

Mash held her foot out, attempting to trip him up, but once again her move barely fazed him. He picked the weapon that Ruler had disarmed, and swung it down on her. She parried it with her banner, before sinking her own sword into him, skewering his abdomen. He screamed louder, in pain and in rage, as he pulled himself out of the sword. With the distance he created himself, Mash took back her place between them, holding her shield up high.

Mash glanced to Ritsuka, keeping an eye to make sure that he was not in any direct trouble. "And if he's trying to get to Ruler so hard, because of who she looks like, then he must be-"

"Sir Lancelot." Saint Jeanne finished, her expression turning to one of determination.

He bellowed in rage, digging his blackened boots into the dirt before launching himself towards them. Mash surged as well, meeting the Berserker halfway and blocking his attacks with her shield. Even with his Madness Enhancement, his combat prowess was unhindered. Wielding unparalleled skill one would not see from someone with his state of mind, capable of dodging and weaving Ruler's attacks as she flanked behind him. It took Mash her all to keep his mind on her instead of Ruler, resorting to occasional use of her fists when needed.

Ritsuka, watching it all from a distance, clenched his fists on the last potion that Koleen had given him. His body was already reaching its limits, but he felt that he needed to do more. That he shouldn't just stand in the back, doing nothing.

"Hey Puppy." He let out an unflattering shriek when he felt a tap on his shoulder and someone speaking into his ear. At the corner of his eye, he could see Elizabeth just standing behind her.

"Li- Lancer." he croaked his words out. "Where's Ayako-san?"

"She's helping Kitten deal with him." She gestured with a nod towards the fight against Sanson.

Ritsuka shifted his eyes towards the other conflict, and saw the fight that was going much better than theirs. Unsurprising, as it was, with two Masters and a Saber helping deal with an Assassin. He grimaced when he saw Marie take a particularly hard blow that shattered her crystal mount, before turning back to his fight.

"Lancer, I'm going to stun him again." He said as he finally uncorked the potion, downing its contents as quickly as he could. The effects were wondrous to him, as he once again aimed his hand at Berserker. "Help them out, would you please?"

"Glady." She said with a confident smile. "When you're ready."

"_Gandr!_" He did not hesitate to fire the curse off, striking true to the Berserker's form.

That short amount of time was what it took for Elizabeth to rush forward with her wings spread, launching a kick straight to the Berserker's side, sending him off. With the maddened Servant rolling himself to a crouch, Elizabeth stood in between Ruler and Mash, with the tip of her own weapon planted on the ground.

"Hey! Tall, dark, and scary! Pick on someone your own size!" she taunted with a flap of her wings.

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" he screamed, ready to retaliate in kind.

"Berserker! We need to retreat!" the distressed voice of the Berserk Sanson called out, backing away from the group he was caught in.

"_**AAAHHH!**_" he turned his rage to the Assassin, clearly displeased.

"It is the Dragon Witch's orders!" the Assassin said with growing urgency. "We need to leave! AAAHH!"

Large wicker fingers wrapped around him, emerging from the green grass, the form of the Wicker Man rising from the earth itself. Cú Chulainn, who had been busy dealing with everything else around them, ranging from the wyverns and the endless undead that followed the Berserk Servants, called upon his Noble Phantasm as it burned hotter and hotter. As the Wicker Man rose further higher from the ground; its form becoming more whole; so too did Berserk Sanson, being pulled along in its hands before he was shoved into the cage of its torso.

"You're not going anywhere pal." He declared with a sadistic smirk.

The Wicker Man then erupted in flames, its fire held back from spreading wildly by the Caster himself, even as it grew ever hotter. The wicker construct closed in on itself, crouching onto the ground, the heat trickling higher and higher before finally - It erupted. The Masters moved behind the many Servants around them, shielding themselves from the unbearable heat that they would not have been able to handle themselves.

It wasn't long until the fire receded, the ashes of the wicker construct disappearing into the wind. Within what was once its core, was the fading remains of the Charles Henri Sanson, his dead eyes staring lifelessly. The Masters breathed a sigh of relief when he began dematerializing into dust. Their relief was cut short both by the fact that Sir Lancelot was nowhere to be seen, and the approaching shouts of the French army.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Ayako shouted. "Lancer! Carry Saber!"

"Aw, why do I get the heavy work!" she complained, though she moved towards Siegfried without hesitation, who offered a quick word of apology to her.

"Do you guys know where we can run off to?" Koleen asked the wounded Marie who had called upon another of her crystal mount. Mozart also got himself on the mount, barely fitting.

"South West of here!" the Queen said with a pained grunt. "Marseille!"

"Which will be quite the trek." Mozart commented as he gripped onto the mount. "We need to leave. Now."

Without further word, each Master held onto the rest of the Servants; Ayako with Cú Chulainn, Ritsuka with Mash, and Koleen with Ruler, thanks to Elizabeth handling Siegfried. Leaving behind the destruction that was caused by their battle, they left the scene before further conflict would arise between them and the French Army.

* * *

"My stomach hurts. My chest hurts. My everything hurts. God…." Ritsuka coughed to the side, laying on the floor on his side.

"_Just hold on, Ritsuka. We're getting the supplies ready to be sent._" The familiar voice of the Doctor echoed in the empty barn that the group had procured, echoed by the light rain that had assailed the country.

"It's going to be okay, Senpai." Mash said, crouching beside him and patting his shoulder. "We did great out there."

The tired form of Ritsuka looked up at her, his face grimacing as if he had remembered something that slipped pass their minds. "Where's… Fou?"

"Oh? I've tucked him with me." The small furry creature popped out from the back of her neck, walking on her shoulder and mewling as loud as it could. "It wasn't safe to have him out in the open."

"Oh, I thought you lost him, Mash." The both of them turned to Ayako, who had walked in with her now wet overcoat.

"I wasn't going to lose Fou, Ayako." Mash said back, flabbergasted.

The Japanese Puppeteer chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Aren't I, little guy?" her hand ruffled the small creature, before she moved towards the center of the room, where Mash had placed her shield.

The currently hatless Marie sat on a bale of hay, slowly being healed by Koleen. "Oh, have you erected the bounded field?"

"Mhm." Ayako nodded, crossing her arms and putting her weight on one foot. "No one's gonna want to set foot here, _and_ the surrounding buildings."

"That sounds like it's a bit much." Koleen commented with furrowed brows.

"I say it's not enough." Mozart said as he walked into the area, followed by the Celtic Druid, with his hands holding the back of his head.

"_How is our dragon slayer?_" the voice of Medea spoke up, her figure appearing in to view.

"Still being looked over by Ruler." Chaldea's Caster answered with a shrug. "The brat's there, keeping the Saint company."

"_Masters… Marie… I, need to apologize…_" Sanson said, speaking up with a guilty look on his face.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Charles." The Rider said with a charming smile. "He is both you, and _not_ you. We _all_ have our sins, our deepest darkest secrets. Even me."

"Besides, he's no longer a problem, thanks to Caster." Ayako added, gesturing with a thumb to the Druid behind her.

Chaldea's Assassin was about to speak up again, before Medea's hand stopped him. "_Save your apologies for later, Charles. We have much more pressing matters to attend to._"

"Seriously though, this is unbecoming of you." Mozart supplied with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "Show some more dignity."

"_Please, everyone. We are getting distracted._" The Doctor interrupted before things spiraled out of control.

Beside him, Medea nodded. "_So what is going on with Siegfried? You said he's cursed?_"

"Cursed upon cursed upon cursed." Koleen replied, turning to face the holographic display as soon as she was done healing Marie. "I tried doing something, but all my efforts amounted to nothing."

"I don't have enough runestones to attempt it myself." Ayako added with a disappointed sigh. "It's amazing that I didn't have to waste that many bullets in that last battle."

"_And Ruler is attempting to heal him herself as of this moment?_"

"Yes." Mozart answered, taking a seat beside the Rider. "With whatever God given gift she has."

"_Is there anything we know of him? How much has he said to you of his conditions?_" Medea continued questioning.

"He was one of the first Servants summoned by the Counter Force to deal with the Dragon Witch, but constant onslaught by the Dragon Witch and her army had put him in such a state." Ayako explained, massaging the back of her neck. "He then told us a Saint had saved him and placed him within the ruins of Lyon."

"_Another Saint?_" the Doctor interjected curiously.

"No, not another Saint." Ayako responded. "And he didn't exactly say it was a Saint."

"Yeah, what he said was that this person had the same aura as Ruler, and had a weird dragon turtle." Cú Chulainn further explained.

"Really?" Ritsuka sat up, his interests piqued by the newest revelation. "Saint Martha? How does… was she _summoned_ earlier as well?"

Ayako, Cú Chulainn, and Mozart all shrugged. "Honestly, whether she's the same Servant or not doesn't tell us much. Except that her willpower is incredible for her character to shine through like that." She said with an acknowledging smile.

"Tell ya what, that dragon of hers was a pain in the ass, that's for sure." The Druid complained. "Ain't that right, lass?"

"Uh, yeah. Tarrasque wasn't easy to deal with." The lavender haired girl agreed with a nod, her free hand petting the creature on her shoulder.

Footsteps that were muffled by the straws that were strewn around the empty barn carried the Ruler towards them, her frown marring her pleasant face. Following behind her were the two draconic Servants, with one still appearing to be in pain. The Saint sat herself beside Ritsuka, with the Saber beside her. Elizabeth crossed the room to sit beside Koleen, snuggling closer with the Witch for warmth.

"_I take it your attempts were fruitless?_" Chaldea's Assassin asked with furrowed brows.

Saint Jeanne shook her head, her frown shifting into a grimace. "The curses have entrenched themselves into him. We need a Saint that's more powerful than I am. One who can perform the Baptism Rites."

Ayako scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "That would've sounded like such an impossible thing, yet we've been crossing Saints left and right."

"Yes, there might be another Saint-like Servant that was summoned as well." The Queen agreed with an excitable smile.

Koleen sighed beside her. "There's just so many things we have to do here." She said, her pink eyes shifting between Ayako and Ritsuka. "Was it like this in Fuyuki?"

Both Masters shook their heads. "As in over my head as I was, Fuyuki was far more straightforward than this." Ritsuka said, his hand massaging his aching chest. "Doctor, how are those supplies?"

"_Sending them to you now, get ready in ten seconds._"

"So let's list out the things we need to do, in order to fix this Singularity." Ayako held up her hand, with a finger drawn. "We needed to find a dragon slayer, which we did, but he was wounded and cursed."

"We need to find another Saint to get rid of those curses." Elizabeth said with a yawn behind her clawed fingers.

"We need the dragon slayer to deal with Fafnir, who is already wounded by Saber's weakened Noble Phantasm before." Mozart added with a hum.

"And then boom, the Dragon Witch is ours." Ayako finished, holding out three fingers.

"It doesn't sound so bad when you list it out like that." Ritsuka said with a smile as the barn was filled by a brief flashing light.

Above the shield that acted as their anchor, was now the supplies that they had requested. Mostly water and food rations along more of Medea's potions, though a few of Koleen's surplus concoctions were also among the pile. Mash wasted no time in reaching for the potions, giving them out to everyone in the barn. Koleen stood up from the bale of hay to gather her own concoctions, leaving a pouting Elizabeth behind. Ayako gathered the rations and divvied them among her fellow Masters and Mash. She opened one of her packs, pouring water inside it to let it heat up for later.

"Koleen." Ruler's voice froze the American Witch in place, her face shifting to that of concern. "What you said, earlier today. Did you mean it?"

"Oh yeah, I only caught the tail end of that." Ayako commented with a smirk, her golden eyes focused on her friend.

It wasn't just her eyes that were on Koleen; she got the attention of the whole room as they all remembered her stunt. For a brief second as she straightened herself up, there was nervousness in her features. She breathed deeply, exhaling the air for a good few seconds, before she regained herself. She met Saint Jeanne's eyes with conviction.

"Yes." Her pink eyes had never looked more determined before. "You, Ruler, even though right now you are influenced by how people have come to see you since your death, since I see none of the facets of your brash self that would lead the French with courage and confidence, or zealotry used to chase prostitutes out of cities with your sword…" a shade of pink colored the Saint's cheeks.

"You are still, very much… _you_." Koleen sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Though I believe in God, I'm not religious. But what I _am_ though, is a student of history." she raised her hand, pointing it vaguely in the direction they came from. "That, whatever _that_ is, is _not_ Jeanne d'Arc. The Dragon Witch is a mere imitation of you, who is far truer to recorded history, despite the few discrepancies."

There was mostly silence, as the group digested her words, most of them were still trying to match that vigor with the demeanor she often presents herself in. That silence was broken not too long after, by the clapping of a proud Elizabeth, standing herself as she walked towards the blonde Master.

The gap was closed, with the clapping replaced by the Servant hugging the taller Master. "Ah, Kitten. You really have such sharp steel that you hide often."

"The kid's right lass. You shouldn't hide it behind such a thick sheath." The Druid said with a nod.

"Eh, but then people will be expecting the steel." Ayako said, going along with the analogy. "It's best she keeps that sheath close to her."

"Alright, that's enough talk about steel." Koleen said, putting a stop to the conversation with a slight blush on her face. "Was that what you wanted to hear, Ruler?"

"It was." The Saint replied with a thankful smile. "Thank you, Koleen."

"Uh, should we talk about our plans, for tomorrow?" Mash asked the group before things could escalate again.

"We should." Siegfried agreed, who had been silent since he walked into the room.

"We should split up!" Marie said aloud, almost startling Mozart beside her.

* * *

2017

Her dinner was warm, and delicious. Not what she would have expected for hospital food. Granted, Chaldea was not a hospital, but she was still surprised that anyone could cook something up like this, even if it was as simple as chicken cream soup. Her body still ached from the weeks she had spent unmoving on the hospital bed. She sighed, mostly at herself and how useless she felt that moment, before her eyes moved around the room. A much more private room was given to her since she had fully awoken, all to herself. A room that was outfitted with monitors that allowed her to watch the ground team within the Singularity.

She saw the Rider smile an infectious smile with her suggestion. "_France is big, but the war has been tearing her apart. It would be easier for all of us to search for the Saint if we can spread our search!_"

The Servants; both the ones they had summoned and the ones they had come into contact with; looked at each other, while the Masters and Mash contemplated the suggestions.

The Aozaki looked up with a mixed expression. "_I, really want to say no. But, I think that's our best option._"

"_What if we _don't _split up?_" Fujimaru asked with clear apprehension.

"_Then we're just letting the Singularity go on for longer than it would need to._" Bertrand said with a small frown, before she turned and sat back herself.

"_How are we going to split up?_" Mash asked the Rider.

"_Mmmm…_" the Queen of France looked up with her finger on her chin in a cutesy manner. "_We could draw ballots?_"

"_No, let's _not_ do that._" The Puppeteer said, shaking her head exaggeratedly.

"_Aww…_" the Queen pouted at having her latest suggestion turned down.

"_Mash and Ritsuka will be in one group, while Kalls and I will be in the other._" Aozaki added. "_We have two Casters, so one for each group. Mozarth with the former, Cú Chulainn with the latter._" She turned her gaze to the holographic display of the control room. "_Doc, guys. Any suggestions for the rest?_"

"_Which city is closer, and which is farther?_" Medea asked. "_The one farther should have Servants that can travel the distance in a short time._"

"_So you're saying, Liz and Marie then?_" Sanson spoke up, glancing to his fellow Servant beside him. "_The one with wings, and the Rider?_"

"_Essentially._"

"_Yeah, that sounds like a solid team._" Romani finished with a nod. "_Team A, will consist of Ritsuka, Mash, Mozart, Siegfried, and Saint Jeanne. Team B will consist of Ayako, Koleen, Cú Chulainn, Elizabeth, and Marie._"

"_Okay, what does everyone else think of that lineup?_" Aozaki asked the group.

"_Sounds solid enough._" The Druid agreed with a tap of his wooden staff.

"_There's nothing much I could complain about, it is our best option._" Mozart said with a sigh.

Fujimaru's blue eyes lingered on the Puppeteer for a second, catching his fellow Master's attention. "_If our team is going to the closer city, then that means…_"

"_You will be going to Theirs, while we will be heading to Bordeaux._" She finished.

"_Is that it? I think that's a solid foundation of a plan, if no one else is going to say anything…_" Bertrand spoke up, glancing around the room herself.

"_It is a sufficient plan._" The Saber said from his spot. "_All we need to do, is prepare for the likelihood of it falling apart._"

"_Of course, as we should._" The Saint agreed. "_I think its better though, if you Masters rest. We've had a long day today, and you will need all that energy for tomorrow._"

"_I concur. Ritsu-chan's even struggling to stay awake._" Aozaki said with a chuckle. "_I'll drop dead as soon as I get some dinner._" She gestured to the ration that's been heating up beside her.

The monitor shut off suddenly, startling her on her bed.

She turned towards the door, seeing the approaching form of the one armed Shaman. "You should finish up your dinner, Director." He said, nodding towards the almost empty bowl.

She looked down on the cream soup, seeing it congeal and cool in the bowl from the long exposure. She looked back up to him, seeing him standing at the foot of her bed. "I'm not hungry anymore." She said, turning her face away.

Though she didn't see it, Kagiso kept a neutral and professional expression on his face. "Alright. I'll call the nurses to pick them up." He moved the side of the bed, pushing the call button. "How are you feeling?"

She took a moment to answer, slowly turning to face the tall man. "Exhausted."

"Unsurprising. You've been on the bed for more than a month." He said with a growing smile. "We've got the gymnasium cleaned earlier today. We've reserved it for you."

Her golden eyes narrowed slightly. "For what?"

"Physical therapy." He answered. "Normally, procedures like this would happen later. But, you _are_ getting antsy, aren't you?"

Her hands tightened, gripping into nothing on the table above her bed. "I am." She turned back to the now shut off monitors, the scenes of the ground team replaying in her mind. "They continued on, without hesitation."

"Says a lot about those three." Kagiso commented, glancing into a far off distance with a small glare.

"I don't want to just, lay on the bed all day. Wallowing in self-pity." She said, her hands opening and closing unconsciously.

The door to the room slid, followed by a metal cart that was pushed by one of the nurses; the one with the bright orange hair that went to her shoulder. "Good evening Kagiso. Director." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Good evening, Aine." Olga Marie replied absentmindedly.

"Aw, Director. You remembered my name!" the nurse said with a pleased smile as she took the almost empty bowl.

"Of course I would. You're a staff of Chaldea." Olga Marie responded with furrowed brows. "It would be rude not to."

"Thanks, Director. I'll be back tomorrow with your breakfast!" the nurse said, quietly leaving the room.

Her eyes lingered on the closing door for a few seconds, before she turned back to Kagiso. She saw an amused smirk on his face. "What?"

"You're much more personable, Director." He said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean." She asked, feeling her cheeks warm up just a bit.

"It means what it means, Director." He said before he too turned to leave. "Have a good night's rest, Director. You'll need it for tomorrow."

The door opened and closed, signaling his departure, leaving her alone in the room. She sighed, looking around the room again, her eyes landing on the clock. 10:49pm. It was late, compounded by the eternal darkness that surrounded Chaldea. She sighed again, dimming the lights before she finally laid down, bringing the blanket to just below her head. Her golden eyes stared at the ceiling. Pristine, sterile. Her hand covered her vision as she brought it up. She curled each finger, one by one, cracking them along with her wrist. They looked immaculate, perfect. She honestly forgot that she was in a puppet body.

She owed the Puppeteer a lot, for giving her this second chance. Most people wouldn't have gotten a first.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

and, back to the original schedule (hopefully)!

things started getting easier once i've committed to a vision, an idea. and coincidentally, things are also going easier for the protags! they both have the quality _and_ the quantity compared to canon. things are heating up, and we might actually see the end of Orleans soon (thank god).

one thing i'm looking forward to though, is the summoning of new Servants. oh man, i can't wait for that.

the thing i'm **not** looking forward to though, is Septem. ugh...

anyways, there's not much else to say, so on to the reviews!

trexboy164: that's a good suggestion, but i don't think the manga is finished yet? i've just resorted to rewatching the CGs.

King0fP0wers: thanks man! and yeah, experience brings a lot to the table. and because of that, Ritsuka himself will eventually be a much better Master than he was in canon. and it was a damn coincidence that Marie's updated animations dropped before i got to writing again, so that helped tremendously. Koleen though, i'm hoping we can show more of this side of hers that she keeps under wraps. and hopefully, the other characters as well.

amerdism: you know, that's a good point. i'll try to come up with something for that.

well, with all said and done,

thanks for dropping by, and sharing your thoughts, and i'll see you all next time!


	17. First Singularity, Part 5

_**First Singularity, Part 5: Bordeaux**_

1431

Fujimaru Ritsuka's blue eyes were locked onto the empty MRE bag, crumpled into a ball as soon as he had finished eating it. He breathed in through his nose, slowly exhaling as he focused his core. His hand rose, thumb touching his middle finger as if ready to snap his fingers. His magic circuits ignited, weak and untrained as they may be, unleashed in this early French morning. A focal point emerged from the tip of his fingers, a tiny red dot of magical power. Such a miniscule amount, but it was the most he had ever achieved from a new spell Medea had taught him.

"_Brand._" He snapped his fingers, sending the tiny spark towards the empty, crumpled pack.

Within the second it came into contact, the pack ignited in flames. A small flame, contained enough around the pack to not spread farther than it needed to. The flame itself was a pure green color, shading the surrounding barn in its hue. Just off to Ritsuka's side, watching over him all the way from Chaldea, was Medea. An arm over her chest, and the other above it with her hand on her chin. Her eyes were focused on the flame, seeing the MRE pack slowly disintegrate into ashes. She then nodded.

"_How are you feeling, Ritsuka?_" she asked him.

He was sweating already, drawing for breath as if he had been running earlier in the morning. "Tired. But, satisfied." He said with a proud smile. "Thanks, Medea."

"_Thank nothing, Ritsuka. This was all you._" She said with her own smile, her words of encouragement doing wonders for his self-esteem.

"I'm surprised with how well that worked." He commented, his eyes trailing towards his hand.

"_When it comes to the personal use of magecraft, there isn't really a strict rule for it._" Medea said, entering what Ritsuka has come to know as _teacher mode_. "_Remember what I told you, before you left?_"

"It's a form of self-hypnosis, to convince my circuits to cast these spells." He said plainly.

A slight grimace graced her face. "_Close enough._" She said simply. "_What it also means, is that your incantations matter little. All that matters, is the intent. The meaning. So even something, as simple as that-_" she gestured towards him, and then the pile of ash he had created. "_can be just as effective_."

"Yeah, I'm still wrapping my head around that." He said, scratching the side his head. "So, people can just, say a bunch of random, nonsensical jargon, and make it work?"

"_Theoretically._" She answered with a shrug.

Three steady knocks interrupted their conversation, coming from behind him. He turned to meet the intruder, seeing Mash peer into the empty room with her eyes on them. "Senpai, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Mash. We're almost done. Right?" he turned back to Medea, who nodded in support.

"_Yes. Sorry Mash, I merely wished to see his progress._" She coughed into her hand. "_Well, you best get going now. You're burning daylight._" The holographic display shut off, leaving an empty shield on the floor.

"Yeah, we are." Ritsuka reached down to pick up the shield. "What time is it, Mash?"

The small form of Fou peaked from within her arms, mewling as loud as it physically could. "It's a little over 7am."

"Wow, and when did Ayako-san and her group leave?" he asked as he handed her shield back to her.

"Less than an hour ago." She answered, tucking Fou into the shield. "They should reach Bordeaux soon."

"Then we better get a move on, right?" he smiled comfortingly towards her.

"Yes, Senpai." She replied as a light blush tinted her cheeks. "The others are ready when you are."

"And I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He said back, stretching his back. "Let's go greet them, Mash."

"Yes, Senpai." Tucking Fou back into his spot, Mash led Ritsuka out of the room they had rested in.

"Hey, Mash. You didn't go to sleep immediately last night." Ritsuka asked, glancing to her curiously.

"Hm? Oh…" the Demi-Servant shifted her eyes away from the Master. "I… had a long talk with Mozart."

"Oh? What about?" he asked her.

She smiled earnestly, causing him to feel a flutter in his chest. "It's a secret, Senpai."

"What? We're keeping secrets already?" his response caused the lavender haired girl to giggle.

"What would Ayako say? That a girl needs to keep her secrets."

"Since when did you hang out with her?!"

"When you're not looking, Senpai."

* * *

"**Useless!**" a full gauntleted fist crashed into a stone wall, shattering it into oblivion. The black armored fist withdrew itself back to the blackened Servant, with a deep scowl marring her otherwise pretty face. "All of you, **USELESS!**"

Standing a good distance from the corrupted Saint were the many Berserk Servants that she had summoned. A knight that was far blacker than her; a tall pale man with long wavy hair; an effeminate figure with a feathered hat; and a woman with green hair along with feline ears and tail. Their expression were mostly neutral despite the tirade that they were subjected to; except for the tall, pale man, who held himself with an air of noble superiority. Despite the fact that she was the one who had summoned him, he cared little for her tantrum.

"Does _anyone_ here, know **anything**, about these _**Chaldeans?!**_" she screamed at them once more, planting her black flag onto the marbled floor.

"I know of the Lancer that killed Assassin." The tall Servant said with a disinterest wave.

The Dragon Witch turned her pale yellow eyes towards him. "Who?"

"Carmilla's younger self. Or should I say, her _actual_ self." He clarified, shifting his bored eyes to the large window that bore onto them, showing the darkened skies of Orleans.

"And **who**, exactly is _she_?" she further asked with growing frustration.

"She's Elizabeth Báthory, Master." The effeminate figure answered, glancing to the taller Servant to their side.

"Eliza- that **whelp** is a Báthory?" She asked incredulously.

"If the Servant is who Carmilla was based on, then yes, she is." The Servant continued with their hand on their rapier.

She clenched her fists in anger, her silent fuming visible to all that stood before her. "Please Jeanne. There are better ways to settle this."

All heads turned to the Servant that had just arrived, standing beneath the archway that used to hold an ornate door. A creepy looking man with bulging eyes, his figure hunched and blanketed by a thick robe of deep blue. Within his hands was a thick tome with a golden cover, almost emanating a purple air of eldritch power. And on his face, was a sickeningly sweet, almost serene smile.

"Then what do you recommend, Gilles?" her anger was subdued within his presence, almost jarringly so.

"We can still have the element of surprise." He says. "We just have to know where they are, and plan accordingly."

She nodded, turning to the green haired woman. "Archer. You _must_ have noticed something."

The beast-like Servant closed her eyes for a brief moment, opening them slowly. "Earlier this morning, I saw a separate contingent of them are heading towards Bordeaux."

"And who was part if this group?"

"The redheaded and blonde Masters, the Rider, and Chaldea's Caster and Lancer." She relayed to her.

The Dragon Witch's eyes widened, slowly narrowing into slits as she snarled savagely. "So the **Witch** is there as well, huh?"

* * *

"We're really pushing this cart past its limit." Koleen commented, her grip so tight that the whites of her knuckles were visible. "Can't we slow down, just a bit?"

"Not if we want to make daylight!" the Rider replied from her position atop her crystal horse, pulling the cart that held them all.

"Ya think they've left yet?" Caster asked, sitting on one corner with his hood drawn.

"I don't know." Ayako answered, sitting at the front of the cart with her back towards Marie. "Let's ask. Doc, have they left yet?"

"_About half an hour ago, yes._" Doctor Roman replied through their communicators.

"Good. Let's hope we find that Saint. Whoever they are." Ayako said with a nod and a small smile on her lips.

"You think we can make off with a couple of bottles?" Elizabeth asked the group, her eyes gazing upward in a dreamy fashion.

"Bottles of what? Wine?" the Puppeteer questioned with furrowed brows.

The Lancer rolled her eyes. "Of course! What else is that place known for?"

"Quite a few things actually, in the present." Koleen replied with incredulity. "But yes, wine production has always been a staple of Bordeaux. Dating all the way back to the 8th century."

"Aren't you a little too young to drink, kid?" Cú Chulainn asked, not really meaning the words he had uttered.

That didn't mean Elizabeth _didn't_ take it to heart. "I'm a noble! Drinking wine is a past time! A decadent glass taken, all the while you get lost in a book."

"When the hell did you find the time to read?" he asked, his red eyes finally opened on her.

"When I was bathing!"

"That's an image I don't want in my head." Koleen commented dryly.

The Lancer approached the blonde, scooting across the cart until they were side by side. She placed her clawed hand on Koleen's shoulder, comfortingly squeezing it. "Don't worry, Kitten. I'm not gonna do that anymore!"

"Thanks. I guess…" she replied nonplussed.

"How far are we now, Marie?" Ayako asked the Rider, who had been silent for the past minute.

"Bordeaux is just over the horizon. Look!" the Rider pointed ahead of her, and true to her word, the city was barely visible.

"Two hours." Ayako commented as her eyes inspected the horizon. "Two hours with a horse and a cart."

"That's a Rider for ya." The Druid said, placing a hand on her head. "So what's the plan?"

"You, stay on the rooftops. Scour the entire place with your druidic ways." The aforementioned Druid chuckled.

"Everyone else…" she turned her eyes to both Koleen and Elizabeth, while also including Marie with her distinction. "blend in."

"_Good luck all of you._" The Doctor called out to them. "_We'll be keeping an eye on Ritsuka's team!_"

* * *

"I can't believe you, _of all people_, convinced me to do this." Ayako said with a shake of her head, carefully holding two bottles of Bordeaux wine inside her coat.

"I mean, I _am_ curious." Koleen said with a slight smile. "Don't really drink much."

"Me too. In fact, I haven't had an ounce of alcohol before." The Puppeteer replied, brushing her fingers through her hair. "Two more years, and then I'm good."

"I'm surprised you're following the law to the letter so much, Ayako." Koleen commented with curious eyes.

"I see no reason to break it. Even if I'm not at home." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have a clean slate on me, we'll see how long it lasts here in Chaldea."

"_Masters._" Both young women stood still, a brief second in silence before they glanced to each other. One nod exchanged to another, as they in unison walked towards a secluded alley.

"Caster?" Ayako spoke up, glancing around them. "Is something wrong?"

"_You can say that._" He said as he materialized before them.

"What happened?" Koleen asked him. "Does it involve Lancer?"

"Yes, it does."

"She found another Servant, didn't she?" Ayako prodded.

"Not the Saint though." He told them. "She's somewhere further East, and Queenie's over there making sure it won't escalate."

"Did you get a good look at the Servant?" Koleen further questioned.

"She's Japanese, judging from that kimono she wore." He relayed as he dematerialized.

No further words were exchanged as the Masters rushed out of the alleyway, running past the local townsmen with haste. Ayako withdrew the rifle she had strapped to her back, quickly checking the bullets she had inside of it, while Koleen took out a simple needle, ready to prick out blood the moment it was needed for them. The maneuvered themselves through the stone paths, eventually finding the bulbous hat of Marie Antoinette, seeing the Servant watch wearily at the scene that unfolded before her. No one else was around them, as the locals had vacated the area in fear of what might transpire.

"Rider, what's going on?" asked Ayako as the both of them stopped beside her.

The Queen turned to the Puppeteer, her face shifting to one of relief. "Oh, Masters. Thank God you're here. We might have a problem…" she slowly turned back to the conflict that both Masters now couldn't ignore.

"You _inelegant_ snake!" their Lancer yelled, her fists clenched as she fumed in anger.

"Big talk coming from you, you _cheap_ lizard!" came the just as barbed response to her, by a Servant who stood just a few centimeters taller than Elizabeth.

Pale skinned for a Japanese woman, even more so than Ayako, wearing a deep cyan kimono just as their Caster had told them (though its cut was a _lot_ more provocative than what a traditional kimono would look). Within her right hand was a golden folding fan, held to poke her lower right cheek. Her light cyan hair was long enough to reach past her thighs. Small horns poked out of the side of her head, peaking through her hair and accentuating her head like a small tiara. And her eyes, a supernatural gold that seemed to glow even in the daylight.

Elizabeth turned to them, her hands moving to her hips. "Masters, look at this phony!" the Lancer said, pointing at said Servant. "Parading herself around with her fake horns and tail!"

"Hey, don't you dare talk down on me, you child!" the other Servant protested, pulling Elizabeth to face her.

"_Child?!_ Like you're any older!" their Lancer pushed the Servant away with a shove of her hands.

"Ooohhh, you're really asking for it!" the unknown Servant unfurled her fan, as light blue fire began coursing around her body.

"Bring it!" Elizabeth declared, with her lance forming in her hands.

"Girls, please! There's other ways for us to settle this!" Marie spoke up, moving to stand between them with her hands held out to stop them.

"_Stay out of this!_" both Servants yelled, briefly directing their anger towards the Queen.

"No, I don't think I will!" she declared, proudly placing herself in between them.

And all the while the Masters watched the altercation with bemused expressions, glancing to each other with furrowed brows. Slowly as one, they turned to Caster, who had walked up towards them as he whistled heartily.

"Did you secure the perimeter?" Ayako asked, holstering her rifle back.

He nodded with a tap of his staff. "The locals runnin' for it made it easier. We shouldn't be disturbed even if things _do_ escalate."

"You're confident it's still an _if?_" Koleen asked with a frown forming on her face.

"As long as the Queen does her work, I'm sure it'll be fine." He said, gesturing to the three Servants.

And sure enough, just as the Druid said, the impending conflict was deescalating. Elizabeth's lance had been dematerialized, while the other Servant's flare had died down, with her fan back folded in her hand. Marie had both her hands on their shoulders, slowly but surely pulling them both into a hug, or something resembling it considering the obvious hesitance of the two apparently reptilian Servants. This was enough to finally calm both Masters; Koleen replaced her needle back into her pack, but Ayako still held her rifle in her arms, though relaxed.

She did, however, feel a chill shivering up her spine.

Both she and Koleen took a few steps forward towards the group. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ayako, and this is Koleen."

"Hi." The blonde gave a simple wave to the Servant.

"Hello to you two too. I am Kiyohime, Berserker." The Servant said, giving a formal bow towards them, one that Ayako returned instinctively.

"A Berserker? Color me surprised." The Puppeteer commented with a wry smirk.

"Oh?" Kiyohime responded with a curious squint of her eyes.

"Yeah, all the Servants the Dragon Witch summoned are all Berserk, apparently." Koleen elaborated with an unamused sigh.

"Ah, I see." She unfolded her fan, covering her lower face and hiding something of a smirk. "Then they must have been easily dealt with, I take it?"

"With a Master like the Dragon Witch? Absolutely." Ayako shook her head incredulously, turning to her friend with wide-eyed astonishment.

The Berserker scoffed bitterly, lightly fanning herself. "What else can you expect from a pretender."

"Yeah, you should have been there the last time we faced her! Kitten really put the Witch in her place!" Elizabeth clapped excitedly, regaling the previous day's incident.

"So, if you people are fighting against the Dragon Witch, then I suppose we are on the same side." Kiyohime said, folding back the fan and lowering it from her face.

"That's nice and all, but have you seen a Saint around?" Cú Chulainn asked, cutting straight to the point.

"A Saint?" she tapped her fan on her lower cheek, her golden eyes staring at the sky as she scoured her memories. "Ah, yes! There was a Saint. In Theirs. Saint Georgios, riding upon his steed, Bayard."

Both Ayako and Koleen could feel their shoulders deflate in relief. Ayako immediately brought her communicator closer. "Doc, did you hear that? Tell Ritsu-chan that Saint George is in Theirs!"

"_Relaying it immediately!_" he quickly responded.

"Oh, thank God." Marie clapped her hands in relief as well, sighing happily. "That should make things easier for everyone involved."

"Good. Then that means we can prepare ourselves for the Dragon Witch's arrival." Koleen said to the group, as she turned to face the figure that stood just outside of the bounded field that Caster had quickly erected.

An effeminate figure holding a practiced pose, an elegant form that was more appropriate for a higher class gathering. An ornate rapier was held straight up, still as a statue. Their clothes were somewhat formfitting; a sky blue coat with a pink ascot tie around their neck, and white pants that was held together with the coat by a brown belt. Their pale face was shaded by their blue feathered hat, the shadow covering their blue eyes.

The Rider's face morphed into one of sadness. "Oh, Chevalier… Not you too."

A broken smile formed on the Servant's face. "Good afternoon, my Queen. A fine day, is it not?"

"That it is." She replied, stepping forward to stand ahead of the others. "Are you here to finish us off?"

"Not, exactly…" the Servant said, shifting their eyes to Koleen's. "The Dragon Witch has a much more personal vendetta."

"Ah, so the Saint is no longer a concern?" Cú Chulainn readied his staff, runes forming at the tip of his tongue.

"Not at the moment." The Servant said, as a spark of a star shone for a very brief second in the sky.

"MOVE! _Rauðr!_" Ayako shouted, feeling her red coat tighten around her and pulling her back.

Elizabeth's wings unfurled, her body reaching for Koleen, taking the Witch along with her. Kiyohime, for a brief moment, was engulfed in a blue fire, her form shifting away from the group. The Celtic Druid's entire body sunk into the cobblestone path with some difficulty. And Marie Antoinette, stayed where she stood, her crystal blue eyes lingering on the Servant that had their eyes on her, before they met the barrage of arrows that finally became fully visible to them. She faced the onslaught head on, embracing the arrows as it engulfed the area.

The winged Lancer carried Koleen past the district they were in, landing in the middle of a crowded market, with the local townsmen eyeing them wearily. A few of them were even glancing to where the rain of arrows had landed, fear clearly written on their faces.

"Sors d'ici!" she yelled to them with a sense of urgency. "Fuyez!"

"Fuir! Fuir!" one of the gathered people shouted, the first to regain his bearings, his fear spreading to the masses as they all began running.

"Lancer, get me around! We need to get people running!" she ordered, holding herself steady within the smaller Servant's arms.

"Hold on tight, Kitten!" Elizabeth tightened her hold on the blonde Master as she began soaring once more, maneuvering the ancient city.

Somewhere opposite of where Koleen and Elizabeth were heading, Ayako's coat took her to a clay red rooftop, setting her somewhat gently as she surveyed the city. With a free hand, she began tracing a single rune on her eyes.

ᚲ

_Kenaz, of the Torch._ Beneath her eyelids her vision became sharper. "_örn auga._"

Her golden eyes, with pupils shrunk to pinpricks, scanned the entirety of the medieval city, filtering out the information that she was being bombarded with. At the edges of the city, she could see wyverns coming from the northeast, with the garrison of the French Army readying themselves to defend. She saw Elizabeth with her wings spread wide, carrying Koleen across the city. Back within the now defunct bounded field, she saw Marie deftly evading the attacks of the apparent Saber. She then saw the fire of cyan soaring above the rooftops, seeing Kiyohime's body alight with flame as she too kept her eyes on the horizon. Which meant that that left…

"Caster! Find that Archer, and deal with them!" she ordered through their mental connection, pulling the bolt of her rifle. "Too many people here are sitting ducks for them!"

"_Getting it done._" He calmly replied. "_I see the dragon in the distance. We have to at least hold them off._"

"Damn it!" her hand reached into her pocket, her fingers feeling for the few runestones she still had. "Then prep your other Noble Phantasm, get ready for the Dragon Witch."

"_Oohhh, now we're talking lass._" He couldn't sound more excited even if he tried. "_That'll take a moment though, and it will require my entire attention._"

"Its fine, I'll get Kiyohime to help me deal with Archer!"

"_Excuse_ me?" said Berserker said as she landed beside Ayako.

"Caster, by my command, prepare your Noble Phantasm!" her wrist burned as the Command Spell unleashed its energy, powering up the Druid.

"_Alright lass! Keep them busy!"_

"Kiyohime!" Ayako finally turned to the Berserker, seeing the snake woman eye her incredulously. "Wanna help deal with a bunch of pests?"

"Hm, sure. I think this will be interesting." The Servant responded as a smirk grew on her face.

"Great. Then let's get the hell outta here." Ayako wrapped her arm around the Servant, who instinctively held Ayako in her arms.

Kiyohime furrowed her brows. "This is not how I imagined it. I should be the one carried like a princess."

"Yeah, well, get in line, princess. Let's go!"

* * *

"What is the Old Man doing?" Elizabeth commented, seeing the Druid stand as far away from everyone else as he could, his wooden staff slowly spinning in front of him.

"He's getting ready for the inevitable." Koleen said knowingly as she eyed the dragon that was approaching Bordeaux. "God, I hope Ritsuka's having a better time."

"They have a Saint there. Probably two. They should be fine." The Lancer said as she landed on the battlements surrounding the city. "The people have been alerted as much as we could. What do we do, Master?"

Koleen saw the Berserker they had just met, seeing Ayako within her arms as they left the premises of the city, reaching closer to the surrounding forest. "Let's help Marie deal with that Saber."

"Alright, let's give the Queen a helping hand." Her lance was once again in her hands, leading the both of them back to where the barrage of arrows had landed.

They came upon a worrying sight; Marie Antoinette laying on the ground, her bulbous hat shredded to pieces and spread out the field, her body littered with cuts that leaked her blood and the rapier piercing her shoulder; and the Saber standing atop her with the Rider in between their legs, their blue overcoat discarded as they too were torn apart, with their feather hat clinging on their head.

"I'm sorry, my Queen." The Berserk Saber said with remorse.

"Its fine, Chevalier." Marie said from the ground, blood dripping from her lips. "I just, wished you could be free."

The Saber had their mouth open to respond, before they leaped off to the side, dodging Elizabeth's lance that would have pierced their heart. The Lancer didn't relent with her attacks, chasing the Saber with her lance ready to strike. Koleen moved to help the Queen, pulling the Rider up with both hands.

"How bad are you now, Marie?" the American Witch asked, slowly tracing an intricate flower on the Rider's wounded shoulder.

Marie giggled, her hand wrapping around Koleen's. "I could be better."

"Then I'll make you better." Koleen said, using her other hand to pull out one of Medea's potions. "Do you have anything in your arsenal that can hold off the Dragon Witch?"

"Hmm, yes. I do. My Crystal Palace."

The Witch furrowed her brows in confusion, before she shook her head and continued onward. "Alright, we're going to need that. Drink this." She offered the Rider the potion, as her other hand gripping onto Marie's shoulder. "_**G̴̷͠ŖO̸̧W̶!̸̧͟**_"

The combination of Medea's potion and Koleen's spell sped up Marie's healing process. The cuts and bruises on the Servant's material form began disappearing, returning to the unblemished skin that signified the Queen's elegance. She left out a relieved sigh when the potion was emptied, finally standing up with Koleen's help.

The Witch then grasped Marie's hand that was around hers. "Marie, by my Command. Erect the Crystal Palace!"

Her last Command Spell, the key that was held together by butterflies and a chain, lit up with a burst of power. Leaving just the trace of what it was, the power surged to the Rider, rejuvenated by the blonde Chaldean Master.

Her small hands tightened around Koleen's for a brief moment, her eyes closed as she held the power close. "_Noble Phantasm:_" She whispered between them, before her hands loosened themselves. "_Release!"_

"Lancer! Finish Saber off, we have to meet the Dragon Witch!" Koleen began running towards the action, leaving the Servants behind.

"On it, Kitten! The Queen already made short work of this Saber." Elizabeth said, pushing her weapon into the Berserk Saber, struggling to keep the lance at bay with their rapier. "Stop! Resisting!"

"You're, lucky! That my Queen! Had, weakened me!" the Saber croaked out, still holding on for dear life.

"You're damn right I'm lucky! So screw! You!" with a surge of strength, her lance barreled through the rapier, snapping it in half and striking through the Saber. She pulled her lance, before spearing it through again, kicking away the rapier. "Stay down!" she said, finally pulling her lance free.

"Queenie, don't die just yet!" she called out, leaving the Queen as she continue channeling her Noble Phantasm. "We still have the Dragon Witch to take care of!"

The Rider hummed her response, still standing with her hands clasped together like in a prayer.

"_The power. The elegance. The significance, of the French Monarchy._" The ground around her lit up, an almost blinding light in the middle of Bordeaux, further spreading out through the buildings and streets.

"_My love, for my country, and my people._" The light encompassed the whole city, along with the surrounding area. The Dragon Witch, who had almost arrived atop Fafnir, stopped midflight at the sudden light.

And still, standing on her lonesome, with only the dying form of the Berserk Saber who had the most blissful smile on their face, Marie Antoinette spun in a pirouette. She stopped on her toes, with one foot in front of the other, and her arms spread apart with her most beautiful smile on her face. "_The Lovable Brilliance, For Eternity… __**Crystal Palace!**_"

* * *

"Holy hell, that's like a drug." Ayako commented, feeling the effects of the Crystal Palace. "Kiyohime, are you sure there's no Archer?"

"I'm confident. That Archer either attacked us from farther away, or they've run." The Berserker said, engulfing the wyvern that attempted to flank her, burnt to ash with a wave of her fan.

"Alright, then let's regroup." Ayako said, firing one last shot to a weakened wyvern, blowing its skull apart.

The both of them made their way back to the outer skirts of Bordeaux; or more accurately, Marie Antoinette's Crystal Palace, with its magnificence to actually be able to dwarf Fafnir. It wasn't something that any of them immediately noticed, but a fact that they realized when they all, as a group, stood together before the (weakened) might of Fafnir, who easily dwarfed them. To see that, even this mighty phantasmal beast, looked like a pebble compared to the Noble Phantasm, was _truly_ a sight to behold.

The form of the Dragon Witch, standing atop Fafnir's head, sneering at them even though the Chaldeans could hardly make out her expression. "You, _**Chaldeans**_… Are a **parasite!** All of my plans! _**Ruined!**_ France was supposed to _**BURN! **_And yet it still _**stands!**_"

"You're blaming us, for your failures? That's rich, and childish." Koleen said with a scowl, crossing her arms and meeting the corrupted Saint's sneer. Right beside her, Elizabeth was clapping her hands in anticipation, almost bouncing on her feet.

Ayako herself could practically feel the seething hatred the Dragon Witch was emitting. "_**YOU! And your ROTTEN TONGUE!**_"

"What, you think I'm lying? Jeanne d'Arc was gifted, in military strategies. She successfully led the French against the Bristish, pushing them back from mainland Europe, and would have succeeded if she weren't betrayed." Koleen gestured with one arm to the carcasses of the wyverns that had arrived earlier, and the other arm to the few soldiers who were still standing out there with them. "If you were _truly_ Jeanne d'Arc, then something like this would have been nothing to you. Alas, you are nothing but a fake. A _wretched fake._"

Purple flame erupted from the Dragon Witch's banner, unfurling with her unconstrained rage. "_**WITCH, HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL REGRET EVER INSULTING ME! FAFNIR!**_"

"Caster, now!" Ayako called out, pulling Koleen back along with her and leaving the Servants to help the remaining soldiers.

High up above the Dragon Witch, 18 runes whose names emanate ancient power. Primeval in origins, bestowed by Odin - the All-Father, gifted upon him by his teacher, Scathach. The Dragon Witch could only look up in horror, feeling her impending doom.

"_Great Carved God Seal… __**Ochd Deug Odin!**_"

And on that moment, the medieval French countryside faced a brightness that not even the sun had given them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

a bit late, but i've been think on moving the supposed update schedule back a day. mondays are stressful, dudes, so, yeah.

the end, is in sight! we'll see what Ritsuka was going through next chapter, followed by the end, and boom! yeah! (and i'm also starting to develop his own magecraft, which will be interesting to say the least!)

it is a bit difficult, i admit, with trying to not make Chaldea just steam roll through Orleans. because, let's face it, after they lost half of their Servants in the previous day/chapter, Chaldea has the numbers advantage. coupled that with people who aren't stupid leading the group. not to mention, having three Masters means they have more resources to throw around.

speaking of steam roll, anyone else think that it would have been more awesome if Caster Cu's NP was Ochd Deug Odin? a freakin' magical ion laser from space. god damn dudes.

also! i got a cover! it's a temp one, 'cause i'd like something more identifying for Ayako, but i'm not an artist. and i also grew tired of seeing my ffn profile picture every time i saw the fic, so i got a simple solution. doesn't look that bad too, you can't go wrong with simplicity.

and let's not forget, translation for the brief French!

"Get out of here!" "Run away!"

"Run! Run!"

simple, but it conveyed much.

well, nothing else to say (off the top of my head), so let's get on to the reviews.

trexboy164: i actually did end up drawing from the manga. needed to get something for Marie's Crystal Palace (speaking of, holy fuck is that thing huge)

Tempest-Rage: thanks for the info!

Guest: i mean, Ritsuka's whole shtick is the fact that they're a shit magus through out the entirety of the game. but what makes them stand out is their EX compatibility as a Master. and that particular fact of theirs is why they got Cause instead of Frame or Count. changing that aspect, would make them no longer Ritsuka, and they might as well just be another OC in the mix of things. the whole point is for this to be Ritsuka, we already have enough OCs.

King0fP0wers: honestly, i never planned on having a villain PoV, 'cause this story is and will be mostly about Ayako, and sometimes her friends. but, i figured, one section would be fine here. and for Kagiso, that is actually something that will happen down the line. i'm still debating on which Singularity he will join the group in.

Lia Angelique: that's actually true, and i didn't even plan that. and yeah, with Olga finally starting her path to recovery. it's not gonna be instantaneous, but she's definitely not gonna sit around on her ass all day anymore.

well, thanks again from stopping by for another chapter,

drop a thought if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	18. First Singularity, Part 6

_**First Singularity, Part 6: Orléans**_

1431

Ritsuka slammed the empty potion bottle onto the floor, letting the thin glass shatter beneath him as he struggled for breath, hiding himself behind an overturned wooden table. The people whose house they had hid in had hid themselves elswhere. He brought both his hands to his chest, gripping his combat suit tight as he channeled the power that he had replenished. His hands glowed a soft, soothing green/blue, revitalizing his body and healing the light cuts that he had gotten.

"_Bota._" The energies coursed through his system, accelerating the process for his untrained body.

Amidst the healing process, his blue eyes landed on the three Servants that were also in the house. Saber; Siegfried; was kneeling between the two Saints with his sword on his lap. Jeanne d'Arc was to his left, and the Saint that they had all met; Saint Georgios; was to his right. Wearing an armor of bronze with a white cape draped to one side. His exposed right pauldron had the shape of a dragon's head decorating it. The both of them were performing the Baptism Rites, in order to rid Siegfried of the many layered curses coursing through his entire being.

"_Fou_." The soft mewling of the creature close to his feet reminded Ritsuka of his existence. His hand reached for the creature's head, ruffling it like he would a cat. He then brought it close, letting Fou sit on his shoulder like he would usually do with Mash.

When he felt his reserves were sufficiently replenished (as much as he could with his capabilities anyway), he pushed himself off the stone floor, peering past the table and through the open window, seeing the conflict outside. Mash was dealing with Sir Lancelot again, though she was having an easier time since her last battle. Mozart wasn't having that much luck, which was to be expected for a _whole slew_ of reasons. Barely keeping the Berserk Lancer distracted with his magecraft.

With that in mind, Ritsuka shuffled closer to the window, with his hand and fingers aiming the noble looking Servant. A small orb of malice formed just at the tip of his fingers, pulsing each time it grew larger. When he felt that he reached critical mass, he fired.

"_Gandr!_"

He was thanking whatever fortunes that were favoring him, because it was thanks to their currently Berserk conditions that he was even able to land a hit with his current capabilities.

"My thanks, Ritsuka!" Mozart called out, leaping back and creating as much distance as he could between them as he fought back to the best of his abilities.

"Pitiful efforts, mage!" the noble Servant said aloud, slowly breaking out of the paralysis. With his spear, he plunged it into the ground. Blackened stakes emerged from the ground, shattering the stone path.

Mozart kept leaping back and leaping back, chuckling amusedly. "Summoned Berserk, _and_ being so far away from home. The odds _are_ stacked in my favor, despite my apparent disadvantage."

"Hmmpf." The Servant grunted as he finally freed himself, already chasing after the composer.

With the two Servants leaving his view, he turned back to Mash and Sir Lancelot, finding a mess of a market thanks to their fight.

"Mash! How are you doing?!" he called out with his hands around his mouth.

"Not as bad as yesterday, Master!" she responded, bashing her shield on the Berserker's faceplate. In return, he grabbed the market stall beside him, shattering it and its content on her. Then he kicked her on her exposed abdomen, sending her tumbling away from him.

"_**G**__**AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

"Mash!" he fully stood up, his hands gripping on the windowsills. He glanced down to his hand, seeing his Command Spells, missing one of them from yesterday excursion. Sometime in the future when he thinks back to this moment, he would remember it as him struggling with himself on whether he should have used the Command Spell or not. In actuality, he came to a decision within that second. "Mash! Keep fighting, you can do it!" as vague as it was, it was enough to empower the Shielder.

Her tumbling came to a stop with her on her knees and the shield propping her up. "Yes, thank you! Senpai!" with renewed confidence, she charged the Berserker once more.

He sighed with relief, relaxing himself for a moment before he tried to look for Mozart again, before he felt a pulse of power that stopped him in his tracks. The hairs on the back his neck rose, an involuntary shiver coursing through his body. He glanced back to where the Saints were standing, his eyes widening when he saw Siegfried stand to his full height. No longer hunched; burdened by the weight of the curses placed upon him. And in his hand was Balmung, his fingers curled around the handle.

"It is done." Saint George declared with sweat dripping down his face. Ruler on the other hand looked like she'd been in a marathon.

"Yes, the curses… have been lifted." She said, leaning her back onto the brick wall.

The Saber Class Servant slowly approached Ritsuka, his head bowed in respect. "Master. Orders?"

"Orders…" he turned his attention back outside, seeing Mash fighting the Berserker with more fervor. And though he couldn't see it, Mozart struggled with keeping the Berserk Lancer at bay. "Reinforce Mozart-san."

"_Fou!_"

"As you wish." He held his blade up with both his hands, before bursting through the door.

"Oh, _finally!_" Mozart cried out, backing away from the Berserk Lancer with a missing left arm. Despite the haphazard state he was in, he still had a smile on his face. "Let's end this before I die, please."

"You will not escape so easily!" the noble Servant called out, ready to strike Mozart.

"I beg to differ!" he countered, backing away yet again, giving the space to Siegfried, who met the Berserk Lancer's weapon with his sword.

The hostile Servant took a single step back, before attempting to strike again with a powerful thrust of his weapon. He found contact with an impenetrable wall that is Siegfried's skin, barely even reacting to the spear that failed to pierce him. The Servant only got a second to fully register what had just occurred, diving back from a downward swing of Siegfried's blade. The Saber then swung it back upward, unleashing a small blue wave from his attack, carving through the cobblestone road towards the hostile Servant. He retaliated by plunging his spear into the ground, causing stakes to once again erupt towards Siegfried.

The stakes and the burst of wave struck one another, an explosion of pressure erupting from the contact. The explosion covered up for the Berserk Lancer as he took another leap backwards, pulsing with power as he reared his lance back. "_Covered in blood, I hereby offer my life!_"

The weapon covered the space between them in a split of a moment, sticking through Siegfried's shoulder. His face didn't betray any sort of pain, but he was still held in place by the sudden Noble Phantasm. The Berserk Lancer curled up around himself, blood bursting from his veins and flowing around him. "_Bloody Monster King… " _He met Siegfried's eyes, the blood around forming into a large lance.

The lance of blood then shot out, speeding towards Siegfried. _"__**Kazikli Bey!**_" and exploded in a shower of red, covering the surrounding buildings that were still intact.

The hostile Servant's weapon reappeared in his hand, his eyes narrowing on Siegfried's form still standing where he was stopped.

Thankfully, beside the shoulder wound that was healing itself, he looked none the worse for wear. He stood to his full height, his sword raised to the sky held by both his hands. In response, the noble Servant frowned, preparing his own stance with his lance in his hands. Siegfried dug his feet into the broken path, cracking into a small crater, exploding into dust the moment he launched himself towards the other Servant. The Servant was brought to ground as Balmung slammed into his weapon, pinning him closer to the ground.

Unfortunately for the Berserk Lancer, so focused on the dragon slayer, that he did not notice a rising army building up to surround him. Despite hiding himself with Ritsuka and the Saints, Mozart didn't spend that time doing nothing. With his remaining arm, he casted spell after spell, calling forth more conjurations of his music made manifest. A personal orchestra, one that was created to sooth a compassionate death god. As if to encapsulate this, the serene smile on Mozart's face was telling. "_Time for a performance. Enjoy it, to the fullest._"

Ritsuka watched in awe as the conjurations came to life, each bearing some form of classical instrument in their misshapen hands. With a command of his baton, the orchestra began leaving the house, group by group, through the doors and the windows as Mozart himself straightened himself. "_Listen, to this __**bewitching**__ sound!_"

The conjurations formed up around the two Servants that were focused with one another, all lining up in their respective sections. Both Servants realized all too late that they were surrounded, though truly Siegfried had no reason to worry. The Berserk Lancer, on the other hand.

Within the house, Mozart's smile turned to a confident smirk. "Behold… _The Funeral March for the Death God… __**Requiem of Death!**_"

The Symphony resounded throughout Theirs, with each and every single denizen being an audience to the Noble Phantasm, regardless of whether they were to witness it or not. But while they were all graced with this moment, the symphony was not catered towards the masses. The target stood in the middle of the converging orchestra, brought to his knees as he felt his entire being weaken. And Siegfried merely watched the struggle with a passive face, slowly walking towards the noble Servant. The Saber didn't even have to use his own Noble Phantasm, thanks to the efforts of the Caster and his own.

The Berserk Lancer, weakened and continuously damaged by the symphony, could only turn to face Siegfried in pain. "_Finish it._"

The dragon slayer nodded, raising Balmung up high, and letting the weight of the blade decapitate the Servant. And the one who would be forever remembered as Dracula, was no more.

Back within the house, Mozart sighed with relief, dropping himself on an available wooden chair. "Looks like we're done."

Ritsuka glanced to the other fight that was happening, seeing the Berserker retreating from a ragged and wearing Mash, barely holding herself with the massive shield. Ritsuka flopped onto the floor, his shoulders deflating as the tiredness set in. "_Yes,_ we're done. For now, at least." He said, followed by the mewlings of Fou.

Not a moment too soon, the voice of the acting Director spoke up from his communicator. "_Great job, everyone! And thank you for your help, Saint Georgios!_"

The male Saint chuckled, waving to the air. "Think nothing of it. It was why I was summoned, after all."

"_And you, Ruler, how are you faring?_"

"Fulfilled." She replied with a sigh. "We, are close to our goal."

"That, we certainly are." Mozart said as Mash and Siegfried entered the building.

"Doctor Romani, can you connect us to Ayako-san?" Ritsuka asked as Mash sat herself beside him.

"_I'll try, but there's some interference just as the Dragon Witch arrived._" He said, the sounds of clicking audible to them.

"Did something happen?" Ruler asked, concerned.

"_The last thing we saw was the activation of Cú Chulainn's Noble Phantasm._" He explained.

"It must've been that burst of light before those two came knocking." Mozart commented with a nod.

"It makes sense." Siegfried agreed with a nod.

"_Got 'em!_"

"_Hello? Doc?_" the familiar voice of the Puppeteer echoed in the building.

"Ayako-san! Are you guys alright?" Ritsuka asked.

"_Ritsu-chan! Hey! Yeah, as alright as one can be when they've faced a dragon._" Her chuckles were shared by a few of them.

"What happened, Ayako?" Mash asked the Puppeteer.

As Ayako began retelling her side of the events with Koleen giving, entailing the appearance of the Dragon Witch that had arrived upon Bordeaux, Ritsuka closed his eyes as he relaxed himself, relief washing over him after the strenuous event. Soon he too along with Mash began regaling their experiences. They could all feel it; that it was close. They could head to Orléans and finish this, once and for all. And so with a well thought out plan to account for their strengths and shortcomings, they will do so.

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" she heard Ritsuka ask her, as they all stood overlooking Orléans.

The magnanimous city, was not a sight to see. Blackened skies, compounded by the dark clouds that blanketed over the cityscape and the scavenging birds that circled above them. The surrounding earth looked more like it belonged in a swamp, filled with death and decay. And the people; what very few of those that remained after the Dragon Witch's occupation; looked as lifeless as a corpse, filled with no hope within their hearts.

"Mostly from movies." Ayako finally answered with a growing grimace. "She's really done the place in."

"That she has." Saint George said, standing in front of them. She couldn't see what kind of face he was making, but she had an inkling that it wasn't far off from a frown.

"She must know we're here already." Koleen said, clenching her hand tight. "Mash, be prepared."

The Demi-Servant turned to her. "For what?"

The blonde pointed towards the sky. "That."

Emerging from the corrupted castle, a barrage of arrows that began blanketing the already darkened skies. Mash's eyes widened, rushing immediately to the forefront. She slammed the massive shield onto the ground, glowing in power, and called upon its temporary name.

"_**Lord Chaldeas!**_"

The glowing light expanded, covering the group with its magnificent shield, just in time to protect them from the rain of death. All three Masters huddled up around Mash, while the rest of the Servants stood calmly behind the Noble Phantasm that shielded their entireties. Cú Chulainn and Marie in particular prepared themselves, their eyes trailing on where the arrows originated from. The Queen called forth her crystal steed, mounting it with practiced elegance. The Druid hopped on behind her, standing on what little space was available on the crystal horse.

"Got her." He said, his red eyes narrowing like a hound.

"Her? You can see that clearly?" Marie asked, gripping tighter onto the reins.

"Aye. She can't run away from us now." He said with confidence.

"That's good to hear." Marie said with her own soft smile.

They waited, and waited, for the onslaught to be over with. A seemingly endless barrage of arrows, pinning them down. Fortunately for them, a lull soon presented itself. And the moment it did, with Mash's Noble Phantasm ceasing…

"GO!" came Ayako's shout of command.

And off the horse went, sprinting past them with haste.

"Everyone, Go! Go! GO!" Ayako and the Masters started running behind Mash as they charged towards Orléans. "Saint Georgios, intercept Berserker!"

"Yes!" the Saint mounted his own steed, as he too rushed into the corrupted landscape.

"Siegfried-san, please keep Fafnir off of us!"

"Yes Masters." Siegfried burst forward, trailing behind the Riders but still far faster than the Masters.

"_Ljósta!_" Ayako took a wild shot into a congregating group of skeletons. The bullet exploded, taking with it a number of them.

"Lancer, throw this as hard as far and hard as you can." Koleen handed Elizabeth one of her last concoctions.

"Roger that Kitten!" carefully holding the concoction, the Lancer pulled her arm back, and threw the glass bottle like a bullet.

"That was a good shot." Kiyohime complimented, somewhat begrudgingly, when its contents melted the skeletons it hit.

"Zombies, rising!" Ritsuka warned, pointing to a group of them forming at the gates.

"Masters, what should we do?" Mash asked, referring to herself and Ruler.

"Mash, just protect us! Ruler, prepare yourself for the Dragon Witch!" Ritsuka told them, sounding the most sure in his words since he stepped into Chaldea.

"Yeah, let us handle the scrubs!" Ayako said, taking another shot of her rifle. "Kiyo! Clear the path!"

"Alright, if you say so!" the Berserker rushed to the forefront, skipping farther ahead. "BURN!" a stream of hot flame spewed from her mouth like a jet, melting the walking corpses.

When they broke through the flames, their first hurdle had been succeeded. "Let's hustle people!" Ayako shouted in the midst of her shots.

Koleen wrapped her hands around her neck, the veins of her neck blackening. "_**S̷̴͟͝H̨̛͝O̴͞Ú̡̕͡Ţ͘͡!̧̛**_" she separated herself from the group for a second, turning to the very few locals left who eyed them in terror. "Restez chez vous!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the city, overpowering the noise that is the battle around them. "Ne quittez pas vos abris!"

They didn't need to be told twice, as they began running towards the closest buildings near them. She rejoined the group when she no longer saw anyone close.

They marched onward towards the keep that stood in the middle of Orléans, where the clouds were at their darkest and the murder of crows were proving to be an actual nuisance to them. Both Kiyohime and Elizabeth turned them to mincemeat, with the use of their flames and blade. And in their rush, any sort of undead they crossed were either ignored, or swiftly dealt with, be it by a Master or a Servant. They ran, and ran, and ran. Crossing street, and rubble, and house, and shop, leaping through them with a quickness that they never have before, and the moment they reached the steps of the keep.

They burst through the gates with abandon.

Within the closest thing to a safe haven in enemy territory, the Masters used this moment for a breather. Even Ayako, the most physically fit of the Masters, was leaning on her knees, chugging down a bottle of water that was offered to her. With Mash minding the Masters, Ruler scouted ahead in the rooms ahead of them, while Mozart adjusted the arm that had fully healed. Kiyohime and Elizabeth kept their eyes out the gates, for any unsuspecting undead that would crawl their way towards their flanks.

"The dragon slayer is terrifying." Kiyohime commented, visibly shivering at the sight of the battle in the sky.

A shockwave erupted from the battle above, with the dragon struggling to regain its foothold against Siegfried.

"We haven't heard from the Old Man and Queenie though, you think they're alright?" Elizabeth asked the room.

"They better be." Ayako said as she straightened herself. "I got a bad feeling about all of this." An unnerving shiver crawled up her spine as she voiced her peace.

"You didn't have to say it out loud, Ayako-san." Ritsuka said with a grimace. "Bad things always happen when you do."

Both Masters chuckled, despite the weight of the situation. "Mozart, how are you feeling?" Koleen asked the Caster.

"As good as I can be." He said, flexing his fingers. "Well, no time like the present. Let's finish this."

All three Masters nodded with reinvigorated confidence. "_Let's._"

* * *

"_Damn you, all…_" the battered form of the Dragon Witch, standing in the middle of a faded summoning circle. "You **bastards!**"

Ruler visibly cringed, almost flinching at the anger that was directed towards them. With her and Mash standing at the front, everyone else readied themselves; Elizabeth with her lance in her hands and her wings out; Kiyohime and her unfurled fan, as a light coating of flame hugged her form; Mozart with his baton, ready to bring forth the symphony; Ayako with her rifle strapped to her back, this time opting for her runestones instead; Koleen had her last concoction on one hand, with the other ready with a needle; and Ritsuka, with his hand pointed at the Dragon Witch, ready to call forth whatever he could call.

The Dragon Witch, with the deepest of scowls on her face, even in her heavily wounded state. She withdrew her sword, pointing it at the Ruler who had begun approaching her.

She was silent, her face devoid of emotion, with Mash slowly trailing behind the Saint. "Wait." Saint Jeanne d'Arc called out. "I need to ask you a question."

"Does it **matter?!**" the unnamed sword trembled within her hand, sparks of purple fire threatening to release.

"Just one." She continued walking, bringing the mirror image closer to each other. "Do you remember? Of our childhood?"

"Huh?"

"Even though our lives were filled with war and battle, my fondest of memories were of the time, when we were a simple farm girl." The Saint said, finally stopping. "Do you remember?"

"Do I…" the Dragon Witch took a step back, her hand reaching for the side of her head. "I don't… remember anything…"

"I see." Ruler nodded with finality. "Thank you. For now I know, that I must end you, not with anger, but with _sadness_."

"_**SADNESS?! I don't need your PITY!**_" the Dragon Witch rose with ferocity, her sword aimed at Ruler, but a loud pang echoed in the ruined hall, her sudden attack halted by Mash as she intercepted the attempt.

"Ruler." Mash glanced behind her, her lavender eyes meeting the Saint's.

"Let's end this." She drew her sword, and struck.

The already weakened Dragon Witch faltered, doing the best as she could to defend herself. She fought back, swing either her sword or her banner, but every time her attempts were thwarted by Mash, blocking the already durable Servant, by virtue of her Class Container. And with each defended attack, there is a counterattack, as the Saint's own attacks struck true, showing her true prowess as a genius in combat. And like someone who has seen war, she was not afraid to use underhanded tactics, be it a quick kick in an attempt to trip, or a sudden punch to disorientate.

The fight, like Orléans, was not a sight to see. It was not an honorable duel to the death. It was a Coup De Grâce. One that was finally ended, by a clean stab to the Dragon Witch's chest.

"_Damn it… damn it… damn it!_" the Dragon Witch crawled back, the wound to her Spiritual Core sealing her fate.

And what should have been the final seconds, none of the Masters could relax. Ayako constantly felt the unbearable chill down her spine, already preparing the runestones she would need. Koleen took out one of her last revitalizing potions, handing it to Ritsuka as her other hand held onto the needle tightly. Ritsuka himself took the bottle, keeping it sealed for the moment, his eyes scanning the room. The Servants though, were the first to realize that there was someone entering the room. Ruler's eyes widened in realization as to who the Servant was.

"Oh, Jeanne." Gilles called out, though not to her.

"_Gilles, this isn't how it's supposed to be._" Her voice was growing weaker by the second.

"It's alright, Jeanne. You can rest now, I've prepared everything to end this all."

"_You have?_"

"Yes." He said, in the most disturbing smiles the Masters had ever seen. "So, embrace the slumber. I'll wake you up when it's all over."

"_Good… good… I'll leave it to you…_" her final words were uttered as she dissipated into motes of black dust, leaving behind the very thing they were all looking for.

The Holy Grail, coalescing into existence, before it floated towards the newly revealed Servant.

"I see." Ruler took a step back, nodding in understanding. "She was never real. A figment, of your creation, Gilles."

"That's right, Jeanne." The Servant replied, holding the Holy Grail in his hand, with a tome on the other. "She was _my_ wish. Retaliation against those who betrayed you!"

The entire keep shook, almost breaking their foothold. "Ruler!" Koleen called out to Ruler, as if to remind her of their existence.

"Then I will stop you, Gilles! For your transgressions against humanity!" Ruler said with determination.

"If you stand against me, Jeanne! Then you too are my enemy!" the floor below him erupted, his entire form consumed by a bulbous creation.

A horrific creature that slowly grew to twice the size of the keep, the old building barely even keeping itself together. Tentacles sprouted from it, further destroying the foundations below them. Their Servants got to their feet, Mash quickly rushing to Ritsuka, keeping him in her protection. Contrasting that, Elizabeth flew to Koleen, keeping her in the air within her arms. Between them, Ayako alone had some form of flight with her red coat wrapped around her, glowing the runes she had inscribed to it long ago. The rest moved as far as they could as everything began crumbling.

"**I WILL FIGHT AGAINST MAN! I WILL FIGHT AGAINST SAINT! I WILL FIGHT AGAINST GOD! ALL TO BURN THOSE WHO TURNED THEIR BACKS AGAINST YOU!**" his voice was clear, coming from the unearthly abomination. "**AND I! WILL! CRUSH YOU!**"

The tentacles of the abomination came crashing down onto the remnants of the keep, hitting Mozart and Kiyohime in its periphery. The Caster was sent flying back into the city, while Kiyohime went further down into the rubble. The Berserker, dazed and buried in the rubble, struggled to free herself through the confusion. As her eyes trailed upwards, she saw a tentacle, large emerging from the being, descending upon her. Her pupils shrunk to pinpricks, at her impending death.

"_Rauðr!_"

A red coat suddenly wrapped around her, before pulling her out in a figurative sprint, deftly escaping her harrowing fate. Feeling the weightlessness that was the coat, her golden eyes found themselves on the back of the Puppeteer, standing on a still intact tower of the keep. Six runestones, three circling around her hands, each.

Ayako, feeling her entire being so completely diminutive in comparison to the abomination, cursed to herself. "Caster, please tell me you're done."

"_We are, we're heading back towards ya._"

"Good." The Command Spell shone, its order spelled out even before she voiced it. "Prepare your Noble Phantasm."

"_On it._" His reply came to her as the tentacle rose again.

The runestones erupted around her, immediately sinking into her skin.

ᚦ ᛇ ᛉ

ᛗ ᛁ ᚦ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Laguz, of Water. Algiz, of Protection. Mannaz, of Man. Isaz, of Ice. And Thurisaz, of the Giants._" Her hands and feet turned a lighter shade, almost a sickly blue, as white overrode her red hair. She looked up defiantly at the tentacle that came swinging towards her. "_Strykr Jötunn!_"

The tower was shattered, and Ayako was sent flying along with it. She tumbled in the sky, spinning uncontrollably towards the ground. It didn't take long for her to land, crashing into the cobblestone and leaving behind a crater in her wake.

"Ayako!" Koleen called out in the hands of Elizabeth in worry of her friend, before turning back to the abomination. "Mash, Ruler, Marie! Form a wall, a barrier to contain it!"

"Everyone else, make sure it doesn't get pass them!" Ritsuka added as he himself began running towards Ayako.

"_Yes, Masters!_" The Servants, all of them, now that their respective tasks were fulfilled, went into action, barring a select few who also went towards the Puppeteer.

Ritsuka arrived first, kneeling beside the slightly changed Puppeteer. She was bringing herself up, now on her hands and knees, breathing like she was put in through a wringer. Soon Koleen arrived in the hands of Elizabeth, followed by Kiyohime a good distance behind them.

"Birdie, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." She replied, almost struggling to force out her answer.

"Fine? I can hear your heart beating like crazy!" Koleen rushed to her friend, and along with Ritsuka helped her up.

"I would've died otherwise." She shook her head, letting the braid loosen, freeing her whitened hair. "It lasts for 30 minutes. I just have to endure it." She saw the unsaid question on their faces. "I'll tell you when we get back. We need to make sure Bluebeard doesn't get past their defenses."

"You're right. Liz, help them out, we've got it covered here." The Lancer nodded, before she flew back into the fray. "How many Command Spells do you two still have? I have none left."

"_One._" The both of them answered. The male Master turned to Ayako. "I can strengthen Mash."

"Do that, I'll give mine to Marie." She said, as the banner of the Saint lit up in the blackened city.

And above them, the rest of the Servants were in combat with the abomination and its creations. Saint Georgios covered the streets, doing endless rounds to rid them of the creatures that had wormed their way into the streets. Siegfried was more destructive, unleashing wave after wave from his sword. Mozart didn't have any reservations, already building up his Noble Phantasm once more as his orchestra congregated around him. Elizabeth didn't waste any time, her powerful bellow holding them back from the skies. And Cú Chulainn, had hid himself somewhere within the city, chanting as the primeval runes began forming above the abomination, one by one.

As the last of their Command Spells were spoken, the covered form of Kiyohime finally approached. Koleen was the first to notice the Berserker. "Kiyohime, you're alright?"

"Yes, I am." She answered, her eyes only briefly lingering on Koleen, before it shifted to Ayako.

As her Command Spell faded, Ayako took notice of the gaze that was set upon her. "Kiyo, sorry, I almost didn't make it."

"It's fine." She answered, almost a bit too quickly. "Do you want your coat back?"

"You can hold on to it. I'd like my gun though." The Berserker took the rifle, carefully handing it to the Puppeteer.

Ayako then gave the rifle to Ritsuka, who backed away slightly. "Uh, why?"

"Kalls has her Witchcraft, and I can fight like a Servant as long as I'm like this." She explained. "We need to keep the streets clear from those creatures, but don't go crazy with the ammo, okay? Just point and shoot."

Hesitantly, Ritsuka took the rifle, doubt clear on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the blonde moving to his side. "Don't worry, Ritsuka. We've all got this."

"Yeah." He nodded, holding the rifle properly.

"Kiyo, can you help us?" Ayako asked the Berserker.

"Yes! Absolutely I can!" the Masters almost flinched from the sudden excitement.

"Alright, then let's finish this…" The Puppeteer stood up, clenching her blue fists. "once and for all."

The Masters and the Servant split up, each taking a cardinal direction in relation to what was once the keep. Kiyohime joined the other Servants, her form shifting into that of a blue flamed eastern dragon. Ritsuka ran to where Mash had holed up, taking his time to aim with the unfamiliar weapon in his hands. Koleen rushed to one side, closer to Ruler, her eyes shifting to red as she channeled her Witchcraft. Ayako, emboldened by her temporary strength, met the abominations head on, with her entire body soon covered by its gore and viscera.

They held on, for as long as it was needed for the Celtic Druid's Noble Phantasm, 8 of 18 already formed in the skies. Marie Antoinette, atop her horse within her Crystal Palace, leaving destruction where the unearthly creatures were. With Mash focusing her all on her Noble Phantasm, it was up to Ritsuka to deal with the stragglers that made their way towards them. Ruler, with her banner unfurled and displayed, taking in all the anger and rage of the otherworldly with her unshakeable faith. Siegfried, the only one taking the fight straight to the enemy, quick and heavy attacks before it could retaliate. His efforts were supported by Mozart, his Noble Phantasm playing the march of the death god within the protection of the Crystal Palace. Saint Georgios, covering the most ground with his mount, leaping from one street to another. Elizabeth, swooping down to help Koleen cover great distances, all the while the Witch kept muttering her curses. Kiyohime, despite the mobility provided by her Noble Phantasm, seemed to be lingering around Ayako, helping the Puppeteer deal with monstrous creatures.

The numbers seemed endless, but the light at the end of the tunnel was bright, they could all feel it. Even as their resources dwindled, they persevered.

18 primeval runes, lighting up with power like a halo above the creature that had consumed Gilles, the Masters and Servants pausing as they all looked up at the now brightened skies. The abomination that sat upon the keep stilled, its tentacles shriveling from the light. The Child of Light, with his narrowed red eyes locked on the creature, smirked with absolute confidence.

With his staff pointed towards it, he muttered. "_Great Carved God Seal… __**Ochd Deug Odin!**_"

Once again, within the same day, France bore witness to light that shined brighter than even the sun. So bright that the darkness that had enveloped Orléans dissipated like a wash of holy light against them. The abominations, burned to a crisp. The undead that still lingered across the captured city, turned to ash as their decayed flesh and bones proved to be too weak to withstand the power. The and monstrous abomination that stood above the ruined keep, not the beast itself but the Caster that was consumed inside of it, embraced the warmth that he had forgotten.

"_Oh Jeanne…_" his final words; of pain; of regret; of remembrance; drowned by the primeval light that disintegrated his entire being.

Eventually, through the searing heat that briefly enveloped Orléans, the light faded into nothing. Silence reigned following the Noble Phantasm, most of the locals were temporarily blinded and deafened by its magnanimous effect. And in its wake, where the summoned abomination was, is nothing. Nothing, but the remnants of the keep, at one point a symbol of splendor yet now nothing but a ruined heap, and a glowing golden chalice floating close to the ground in the epicenter of the crater. Their primary objective, the reason for why they were here in the first place. The thing that ties the Singularity together.

The Japanese Puppeteer was the first to reach the crater, stumbling to her knees as her hands, feet and hair returned to normal, signaling the end of the spell that she took in. She coughed in fits, pain coursing through her after the strain it had taken.

She felt a coat wrap around her, her red coat place around her, as soft hands helped her up. Expecting either of her friends, she was surprised to see Kiyohime. "Are you alright, Anchin-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed tiredly, before shaking her head in confusion. "_Anchin-sama?_"

"_There it is. You guys done it!_" the relieved voice of the Doctor spoke through to them, as everyone gathered around.

Mash, looking as battered as everyone else, walked towards the chalice, carefully picking up the Holy Grail. "Holy Grail secured, Doctor Roman."

"_Fou!"_ the small beast poked its head out of Mash's pocket.

"_The timeline restoration is about to start!_" he told them.

"_You children best prepare yourselves, the rayshift preps are ready._" Medea's voice added.

"What?! We don't have time to explore?!" Elizabeth cried out, before a fist knocked her down. "Ow!"

"The lasses got something already." He told.

"They did?!"

"Yeah, we did." Ayako said, pulling out the two bottles from her coat. The bottles were cracked all over, but they were intact. "I should've reinforced them."

"At least none of it spilled." Koleen said with a tired smile, slowly turning to face the Servants that were summoned. "Thank you, all of you."

"Yeah, we wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys." Ritsuka said, still holding onto the rifle.

"We were happy to help!" the Queen declared, wrapping her arms around Mozart's and Saint Georgios'. "All for France, and her people!"

"And thank you, for helping me." Siegfried said with gratitude, kneeling before them as the telltale signs of dematerializing.

"This, isn't the end, is it?" Ruler asked, holding her banner tightly in her hands. "There is more, that you will face."

"Mhm." Ayako nodded. "If you really wanna help, well, guess you'll have to answer our summons now." She said cheekily.

"I'll try." The Saint said with her own smile.

"I'll find my own way, Masters." Kiyohime said with a giggle. "I'm very persistent."

* * *

"Oh my god, we're back." Ayako said as she dropped to the floor unceremoniously the moment she stepped out of her coffin, exhausted to her very core.

"That was the longest three days of my life." Koleen said, agreeing with her friend and leaning on hers.

"At least we got something out of it!" Elizabeth said with an elated smile, walking towards Ayako. The Puppeteer didn't struggle as the Lancer perused through her coat, searching for the two bottles of wine.

"How are we this exhausted?" Ritsuka himself was struggling to stand, doing his best to not lay himself on the floor. Fou ran up to him, climbing up his pants.

"Come on, Senpai. Ayako, Koleen." Mash said, urging them to get back up.

"Just let them rest, lass." The Druid said, crouching beside them with his staff on his shoulder.

"Yes, the Masters have all been working so hard. They deserve this moment of respite."

All heads snapped to the source of the voice, eyes widening and mouths hanging open at the sight. The Berserker they encountered, Kiyohime, in all her resplendent glory. Her fan was unfolded, hiding her lower face as her golden eyes trailed through each of them, landing on Ayako.

"…Kiyo?" Ayako herself was at a loss for words, clearly not expecting this turn of events.

And judging by everyone else's reaction (including the Servants), neither did they.

"I told you, that I'd find my own way, _Anchin-sama._" She said, ending with a light giggle.

"Oh, she's trouble." Cú Chulainn said with a sigh, standing up with his hand behind his head. "I can tell."

"Hey, how did you get here?!" Elizabeth shot up, closing the distance. "That's not fair! I had to answer their summonings!"

"And I answered as well, in my own way." Kiyohime said, tapping her fan on Elizabeth's face.

"Calm down, kid." The Druid said as he pulled Elizabeth back. "People are coming."

The steel doors that separated the room slowly opened, the smoke that came from the room slowly leaking out. The Masters sighed tiredly, all three standing back up as they waited to greet the Doctor who would welcome them back. When the doors fully opened, the ginger haired man walked into view with a bright smile on his face. Walking besides, but slightly behind him, were Medea and Sanson, though the Caster had elected to float towards them. Behind even them was someone they weren't expecting to see in the command room. Kagiso, pushing something with his one arm. A wheelchair, where a familiar head of white sat.

"Olga!" Mash cried out in joy, before realizing what she had done, and calmed herself down.

Ayako however didn't feel any sort of reservations, already jogging towards them. "Director! You're up!" she almost tripped from how tired she was, but continued on she did.

"Yes, Aozaki, I am." She answered as dignified as she could. "Great work, out there. In the SingulaaAAHHH!" the Puppeteer wasted no time, wrapping her hands around Olga Marie, bringing the Director into a spinning hug. "Put me down! This instant!"

"Ayako…" Koleen looked to her friends worriedly as they all converged. "I don't think the Director likes being a ragdoll."

"She can reprimand me if she wants to." Ayako said without a care in the world. "I'm just happy it wasn't all in vain."

"It wasn't! Now put me down!" it was a good couple of seconds before Ayako finally acquiesced to the Director's orders.

"Director, we've brought it back." Mash said, showing her the Holy Grail.

"I would've thought it would be something more powerful." Ritsuka commented.

"It might not be the ones used in an actual Holy Grail War, but it will still serve as a powerful mana battery." Olga Marie told him. She sighed, her hand moving to massage her shoulder. "Let us finally close this mission, and debrief you all. Romani," she turned to the Doctor. "You're not free yet."

He nodded, tidying his coat. "I know, Olga. I'll be there."

She nodded back, with a hint of a pleased smile on her face. "Good. Let's get it done."

"_Yes Director._" The Masters all responded, standing at attention.

Because finally, after months of uncertainty, a semblance of order finally returned to the Antarctic base of Chaldea.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

this is, by far, the _longest_ chapter in the story. crazily enough, it was longer, and i had to cut all the things that ended up being unnecessary. big problem was, that if i split the chapter up like i did before, it would end up being way too less, and i didn't want to linger in Orleans anymore. so, long as it might be, we are finally done with the Singularity. keep in mind, this (and possibly any future chapters that would most likely be the Singularity finales), are the outliers. i'm still keeping the story around the 4.5k-5.5k range.

also, don't be alarmed by the way i wrote the runes at the end there. once it reaches 6 runes, 's doc manager has a stroke and deletes them, like what it did in part 1 of Fuyuki. that was a way for me to circumvent that. speaking of runes, though, if you guys ever go back and reread this from the start, you will notice the runes that i switched up. back then, i still didn't have an idea as to how i'd approach her runes, but now that i do, i fixed it all up.

it also means that Septem is around the corner.

joy, _oh joy..._

also, the end might feel a bit sudden. i feel the same. but funnily enough, Orleans was also that sudden. they get the grail, and Roman's all like "alright, get the hell outta there now!" and i was like "what the hell, that's as sudden as the chapter." i kept it as is, for fear of bloat.

now, the translations, as few as it was.

"Stay in your homes!"

"Do not leave your shelters!"

with all said and done, let's get to the reviews!

King0fP0wers: that would be a fun dynamic. it's also a good thing Jalter has a free Berserker version, 'cause i don't have her. (and Summer's not too far away too.)

madmage101: thank you so much!

Lia Angelique: i hope you're not too disappointed with Kiyohime fixating on Ayako instead of Ritsuka. my plan with her and the rest of the Stalker Trio was to have one Servant focused on one Master. Kiyo with Ayako, Raikou will go to Koleen, and Serenity will fixate on Ritsuka.

emiya: thanks a lot!

thank you all so much, for sticking through all of this,

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	19. Doubts of Strength

_**Doubts of Strength**_

2017

_An hour later_

It took Ritsuka's all, to not just fall asleep right then and there in the conference room. They needed to go through with the debriefing, and it would be highly disrespectful to everyone, even _if_ they understood as to why. He took another sip of coffee, downing the last of its contents, keeping him awake for just a little while longer. Fortunately, he had already relayed his part within the Singularity, now electing to stay quiet while his fellow Masters had their turn.

"…and that concludes my report, of the Singularity." Koleen said, finishing with a sigh.

"I don't understand why we don't just write the reports." Ayako commented, almost sinking into her chair.

The Doctor gave a short glance to the Director, whose eyes narrowed onto him suspiciously. "Well, I guess I'm just trying to lower the amount of paperwork." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Olga Marie's glare seemed to make the older man wither, much to the amusement of the Casters and Elizabeth. "You're the head of Medical, Romani. Paperwork goes hand in hand with it." She said, completely unamused.

"I'll gladly return to them once you're back taking the helm, Director." He said with a hopeful look on his face.

Her glare persisted for the next few seconds of silence, before she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let us move on then."

"Any news on the next Singularity, Doctor?" Mash asked the acting Director.

"A vague location; somewhere within Western and Southern Europe." He answered. "We still need to zero in on the location and date."

"Make sure that you do." Olga Marie said with a nod, before she slowly turned to the Masters. "And what of you three?"

"What about us?" Ritsuka asked back.

"Your own supplies." She elaborated. "Fujimaru, I assume you'll be continuing your lessons with Medea?" he nodded. "Aozaki and Bertrand, however, are running low on resources, from what Romani has told me."

Both female Masters sighed, the Puppeteer in particular pulling something out of her pockets, placing them on the table. Four distinct runestones.

"These are all that's left of my runestones." She said, getting a pained whistle from the Druid. "And I still don't have the materials for another body."

"I'd need to stock up on more potions myself." Koleen said, leaning her shoulder on the table. "It proves that, even if we only bring what we need, we still need a hefty surplus for the next Singularity."

The Director nodded. "And how are the rest of our supplies?" she asked, turning back to the Doctor.

"A few months, at best." He answered, looking through the contents of his tablet. "We've had enough to last years, but we lost them from the sabotage."

Her eyes watered at the reminder, visible to everyone in the room, before she shook herself. "How about amenities? And nonperishables?"

"That is a bit of a problem." He told her. "We'd need to rayshift into a more, _recent_ time period."

"You mean, like Fuyuki?" Ritsuka asked.

"Precisely." He said with a smile. "Who knows? We might find an anomaly that's closer to 2017."

"Good, see to it." Her eyes then trailed around the room, eyeing the Servants that were with them, barring the Renaissance genius who was still holed up in her workshop. "Now, on to our final agenda."

As if understanding what she had meant, everyone in the room turned to the one Servant that had followed them along, sitting along with the Masters. Specifically, Ayako, as they had come to realize. Doctor Roman then scoured the data he had, scrolling through the pages and folders on Chaldea. When he arrived at the page he was looking for, he scratched his head, bewildered.

"She's, contracted to Chaldea…" he said to the room. "I don't know how, but she's listed as among our own."

The newly minted Berserker giggled. "I told you, I can find my own way."

The Druid visibly shivered, taking a step back from her. "I say we lock her up. You have more rooms to spare, don't you?"

Kiyohime scoffed, facing away from him. "How rude. I just wanted to be closer to _Anchin-sama_." She said, as she wrapped her arms around Ayako's.

The familiar, yet unwanted shiver crawled up Ayako's spine, but she refrained and kept calm. Her eyes scanned the room, landing on Ritsuka briefly. The both of them shared a knowing laugh.

"Excuse me, for not being Japanese. But, who's Anchinsama?" Koleen asked, her curiosity piqued.

"A Buddhist monk, who captured Kiyohime's heart." The Doctor answered, his eyes still on his tablet. "He didn't reciprocate, so he lied and ran away. Unfortunately, she didn't take kindly to the lie, so she burnt him alive."

"It would have been better if he said he didn't love me back." The Berserker said, and almost wistful smile on her face. "It would have been better if he killed me. Instead, he _lied to me…_" she sniffled as a ghost of a tear trailed down her face.

Elizabeth slammed her fist into her open palm, as if she had come to a revelation. "She's a Berserker! So _of course_ she's a bit crazy."

"You're being rude as well!" Kiyohime cried, hugging Ayako's arm tighter.

"I concur." Medea said, ruffling the Lancer's pink hair. "Please be mindful of your words dear."

"Regardless, this is a boon." Kagiso said, taking a sip of his own coffee. "More Servants is always a good thing, especially with Chaldea's current state."

"I agree." Olga Marie said, massaging her temples as a migraine threatened to take over. "To think, we planned to tackle these Singularities with teams of 8." She then turned to the Shaman to her right. "How far along is my recovery?"

He was midway through another sip, before he turned to the Director. "You're asking me?"

"Of course." She answered. "You _are_ my acting physician." She then turned back the Doctor, causing him to nervously chuckle under her glare.

Kagiso finished his cup before he gave his answer. "Sanson can support me on this, but you are physically healthy. All that is left is the physical therapy we have scheduled in the coming days."

"Good. _Good._" She nodded, her fingers tapping on the table, the anxiety quite clear to even Ritsuka. "Very well, if there is nothing else that needs to be said, then we are dismissed."

* * *

He stood outside the room, stretching his tired limbs as he saw the shrinking forms of Kagiso, pushing the Director with his one arm. It was admirable, how the African Shaman never once let the loss of a limb bothered him. Ritsuka looked down to his own appendages, seeing the Command Spells slowly regenerating, wondering if he himself could continue on as if nothing else had happened.

"Ritsuka."

He looked back up, seeing Medea floating before him, her hood down to show her face.

"Medea-san. Are we going to have another lesson?"

"No." she shook her head at his question. "In fact, I was thinking of holding off on our lessons for the next couple of days."

"What? Why?" he asked her, worry rising within him.

"You need to rest, after that strenuous Singularity." She told him, placing a hand to calm the young man. "Everyone else is taking this time to recuperate. Even Mash."

His eyes trailed down the other end of the corridor, seeing Mash engaged in a conversation with Ayako and Koleen, oblivious of the uncertainty in his eyes. His gaze returned to the Caster Class Servant, seeing her look at him in understanding.

"Relax." She said with a soothing smile. "If you don't, then you'll only wear yourself out."

He sighed, shoulders deflating as he relented himself. "Alright."

"Good." She nodded, lifting her hand as she floated backwards. "Get some rest." She said, before turning down the corridor.

"Senpai?"

He turned back, seeing Mash and the other Masters approaching him.

"What's wrong, Ritsu-chan?" Ayako asked him, leaning on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm tired." He said with a tired laugh. He then combed his fingers through his black hair. "And I think I need to get a haircut."

"Yes, this whole experience was tiring." Koleen said in agreement. "Was it like this when you three tackled Fuyuki?"

"I passed out immediately after that." He said, chuckling at the memory. "I woke up in my room."

"It definitely wasn't like Orléans. I can't imagine what the future would hold for us." Ayako said, as she covered her mouth, yawning tiredly. "Well, I'm gonna quickly get back, before I drop dead."

"Yes, I think we all need to rest after that." Mash said with a tired nod.

"Great, so with that said, I'll see you guys tomorrow." The Puppeteer said, already making her way back to her own room, before they all dispersed, eager to let the exhaustion fully take them.

* * *

2017

_The next day, 08:16_

It says a lot, to how tired he was, that after reaching his room yesterday he fell asleep on his bed almost immediately, only waking up just half an hour ago. He got to his room at around 2 in the afternoon. He didn't even have time to shower. It was why he's taking his time, simply letting the warm water flow down his aching body, feeling its soothing effect on his muscles, lacking as they may be compared to some people. It wouldn't be for another ten minutes until he finally left the bathroom, dressed in his undergarments with a fresh change of clothes on his bed.

Sitting on his desk now with his uniform top unbuttoned, he looked over the desktop, going over his itinerary. There wasn't really much on it, he mostly used it to schedule his classes with Medea, as flexible as she was with their scheduling. He also had 2 hours in the gym, but considering the state his body was in, that would most likely do more harm than good. He sighed, closing the window and shutting the PC off, slowly standing up to stretch his legs. He, didn't know what to do with his time. He could hang out with Mash, but he didn't want to come off as overbearing. So, buttoning up his shirt, he left his room, and just started walking. Breakfast seemed like a good start.

Within the cafeteria, he kept it simple. A standard English breakfast that he's come to enjoy in his tenure within Chaldea. And the cafeteria itself was relatively empty, although there weren't that many people left to begin with. It meant that he could enjoy his breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"You're looking a bit melancholic there, Ritsuka." His eyes trailed upwards, seeing the tall Shaman with his own tray.

He chuckled, scratching his head nervously. "Yeah, I'm just confused."

"About?" he asked as he sat down himself.

"I don't know what to do."

"With your free time?" Ritsuka nodded. "Didn't you have any hobbies before?"

He took another bite of his breakfast before he answered. "I do… but, I don't know if they have the things I need."

"Then what _do_ you need?" Kagiso asked.

"Well, Photoshop would be nice. Spent a good amount of time just drawing. Or a guitar." He told him.

Kagiso nodded, tapping his spoon on the tray. "I don't know about a guitar, but you can ask Helix and his crew."

"You'd think he'd know?"

"He's a software technician. Most of his crew came to Chaldea with at least two computers. _Some_ of them might share an interest with you." He said, his one warm extended to pat Ritsuka on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Ritsuka felt assured, having something to do later. "How about the Director? When does her PT start?"

"In half an hour." The Shaman answered. "If things go as smoothly as it has like in the past couple of days, then she'll be up and running in no time."

"That's good to hear." There was still a worry within him, after what happened in Fuyuki. But, he'd hope things would be fine. "How about you, Kagiso-san? Are you planning on joining the ground team again?"

"Yes, I do." He answered with a confident smile. "Though, I'm not sure whether I'd wait for a new arm or not. Especially with Ayako more focused on her backup."

"Well…" Ritsuka smiled, eager at the prospect of having more Masters on board. "then we can't wait for you to join us."

* * *

He should've asked where the software technicians, or _any_ of technicians for that matter, were located. Chaldea wasn't small, so the idea of just walking down the halls, looking for a single room, was a mind numbing thought. He at least had an idea on what to do; to go to Da Vinci's workshop, since the Servant was still the head of their department. Hopefully she would know where they were.

He knocked on the door when he arrived, waiting outside to be let in. His brows furrowed when he heard some kind of commotion inside. He didn't give it much further thought though, as the moment the doors slid open, he walked in.

"All I'm asking is for just some direction for us, boss." Maybe he should've given it more thought, as he saw the bespectacled man he was looking for, apparently in the middle of an argument with the Servant.

"And I'm saying, that everything you're doing, _all of you_, is fine for now." She answered with a calm smile. "You're software technicians, there's not much for you to do, unless you're called for. You've been doing all you could, and then some."

"But, we could do more…" Helix said with a sigh.

Her smile turned proud, as her gloved hand rose, patting the man's cheek. "It's good to see you all so eager to help save humanity." A popup alert resounded in the workshop, briefly pulling away Da Vinci's attention. "You're in luck. Send a couple of people to the control room, I'll send the details to you."

"Finally." Helix said, pulling out his tablet to look over the information that he had gotten.

The Servant, seeing the situation dealt with, turned to her newest guest. "Ritsuka-kun! What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Uh, actually, I was looking for Helix-san." The Japanese Master admitted.

The technician looked up from his tablet upon hearing his name. "Huh? Me?"

"What? Not little old me?" the Servant batted her eyes exaggeratedly, wiping away an imaginary tear. "To not even glance at Da Vinci-chan, how cruel."

"Why are you using _chan_?" Helix asked her with furrowed brows. "You're not Japanese."

"Because it's cute." She answered unapologetically. "Don't you think so, Ritsuka-kun?"

"Uhm… no comment." His answer caused Da Vinci to pout.

"Damn Da Vinci, you're weird." Helix said, before finally giving Ritsuka his full attention. "Let's get outta here before she gets weirder."

"Eccentricity is the sign of a genius!" they heard her shouted before the door closed behind them, already walking away from the workshop.

The technician sighed as he sent the orders to his crew, setting the tablet aside as he turned to the Master. "So, you're looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if… you, or anyone in your crew, have Photoshop? Or something similar." Ritsuka said, sounding a bit hopeful, if unsure.

"Photoshop? One of ours does like spending her time in it when she's not clocked in. Don't know if she brought the installer though." Helix said, rubbing his chin in thought. "We can check it out, if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, well then let's get to it." the technician led Ritsuka through the winding hallways of Chaldea, going through paths that he's never been through before.

They eventually found themselves in front of a room that was closer to the hangar. "Our original breakroom caved in, so we took the next best thing." Helix told him, as they entered the room.

"Whoa…" the room itself, though rather large, was completely crowded, almost filled to the brim with boxes and boxes. All filled, with even larger objects merely placed beside them.

"Yeah, we've been clearing the rooms of the rest of our crew." Helix said, scratching the back of his head. "From 26, to four. Can you believe that?" he sighed, his hand tracing a nearby box. "Well, we didn't want to fill up more of Chaldea's rooms, so we took 'em all here."

"Wow…" Ritsuka's eyes explored what he could, seeing the belongings of those that have perished.

With the Japanese Master occupied, Helix took a few more steps inside the room. "Mei, you in here?! Mei!"

A figure woke up from a blanket covered sofa, showing a rather small and thin looking Asian woman. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes, before she met Helix's bespectacled gaze. "Yes?"

"Do you have an installer for Photoshop? Ritsuka here would like it." He said, pointing with a thumb to the young man behind him.

"Really?" she perked up at the mention, before sliding off the sofa as she began searching. "Yes, I have it. Hold on, I'll go get it."

The de facto leader of the section smiled. "Well, looks like you got it, Ritsuka." He said, turning around to face the Master, and found him staring at a guitar bag, stacked along with the rest of the mess in the breakroom.

"Whose is that?" Ritsuka asked, his eyes still on the guitar.

"It belonged to one of ours, that's for sure." Helix answered, as he began approaching Ritsuka. "He's dead though."

"Oh…" the Master grimaced, feeling as if he stepped on a land mine.

"Yeah, it was horrible." The female technician returned, carrying with her a small flash drive. "I found him dead on the ground, a large chunk of Chaldea crushed most of his upper body." Despite the macabre image, the woman didn't seem too fazed by it. She held her hand out to him. "Here. There's a serial key in it, for a full copy. You can keep the flash drive."

"Thanks." Ritsuka said gratefully, pocketing the flash drive.

"Do you want the guitar?" Helix suddenly asked.

"What? No, I can't, it belonged to one of you guys." He said, trying to decline.

"None of us can play it." Mei said, putting most of her weight on one leg. "If you can, then it's better in your hands, rather than sitting there gathering dust."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine with it in more capable hands." Helix said in support, already reaching for the bag. He unzipped it briefly, checking its contents, before nodding to himself and zipping it back up. He brought it along, handing it to Ritsuka.

Although still with wavering hesitance, Ritsuka took the offered instrument. He held the bag, feeling the familiar weight that he didn't know he was missing. He didn't notice the smile that formed on his face. "Thanks for this." He told the technicians, his genuine gratitude even bringing a smile to their faces.

* * *

The flash drive that was given to him was plugged into the desktop, the installation process taking a while for him to wait. With that time, he used it to tune the guitar he was given. He was rusty, but tuning an instrument was something everyone learned when they picked it up. So, it wasn't long until he got what he wanted; an in tune guitar. He let out a chuckle, pleased with the results, before he began thinking of what to play.

For some reason or another, his thoughts went to a videogame he played when he was younger, at thirteen years of age. He didn't know why he all of a sudden began thinking about it, as critically acclaimed as it was. He just did.

So, he began playing. The main theme of the game, coming to the forefront of his memories, allowing his fingers to pluck the strings with its somber tone. Playing through that game in its entirety, opened his eyes to a way of expression he had never seen before. To fully make use of something, and bring it out, through its strengths and limitations. It was why he started learning how to play the guitar in the first place. It was why he started drawing. It was why he said yes, when that recruiter gave him this chance, as overbearing as they might have been.

"Damn. Didn't know you played Last of Us."

He almost jumped in his seat, startled by the sudden voice coming from the door. He turned to face it, seeing the Puppeteer leaning on the doorframe, an amused smile plastered on her face.

"Well, it was a good game." He said with a cough.

"I know, but our people are known to favor other games." She responded, tapping the wall with her knuckles.

"And yet, you played it too." He said in minor confusion.

"Yeah, but I've already been living in London when that game was released." She answered with a smile.

"So you have…" he coughed again, straightening himself in his seat. "Is there something you want, Ayako-san?"

"To cut your hair." She said, showing a pair of scissors in her hands, ones that were actually meant to cut hair to his surprise. "You said you wanted one yesterday, remember?"

"I did…" he combed through his hair again, remembering the thought. "but you don't have to."

"Come on, let a friend be a friend." She said, snapping the scissors.

Their eyes were locked together, staring at one another, before those of blue closed. "You're very persuasive, Ayako-san."

"I've been told that." She said as she finally entered the room, letting it close behind her.

A few minutes later, with the guitar on the bed and the computer still installing, Ritsuka sat in front of his desk, with Ayako behind him. Through the mirror, he could see most of what she's doing.

"So, any styles in particular? I could try something to help you catch Mash's attention." She asked coyly with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, just cutting the frays, and tidying it all up. And, I don't need help." He told her with a gulp.

"Oho? So you don't need my help, huh? Confident to catch a maiden's heart on your own? I see, I see." He groaned, mostly to himself for still falling for her teasing. He was thankful that she'd keep _this_ topic away from Mash's ears.

As the Puppeteer began cutting his hair, they settled on a comfortable silence for the both of them, with Ritsuka in particular amazed at the skill she was displaying. He'd never thought a person could be adept in so many, not at least in this modern age. Once again he contemplated his worth, before he forced himself to ignore it. Both Ayako and Koleen have told him to not compare himself to them. They lived a life that necessitated their skills, while he was thrust into them.

Even so, there was still that nagging thought. And so, with a nervous gulp, he took the plunge. "_Ayako-san._"

"Yyyeesss?" she drawled out, her focus still on his hair.

"_Shitsumon shite mo īdesu ka?_" he asked, returning to their native Japanese.

There was a pause, with Ayako not expecting the sudden turn. "_Hai, dōzo._"

"_Ie ga koishīdesu ka?_" he asked, more so to better understand her.

"_Anata ga ie de nani o imi suru ka ni izon shimasu._" She answered, her fingers moving the scissors through his hair again.

"_E?_" he was about to turn his head to face her, when her hands held him in place.

She chuckled, seeing him squirm for a moment. "_Watashi wa anata no kami o kitteimasu, oboeteimasu ka?_" he settled back down. "_Ugokanaide._"

"_Hai._" He stilled himself, settling with seeing her reflection.

"_Ritsu-chan, ie wa nanidesu ka?_" she asked, though he could tell she meant it rhetorically. "_Watashi nitotte, ie wa watashi no kazoku ga iru bashodesu."_

"_Hontōni?_"

"_Un._" She nodded, while cutting his hair uninterrupted. "_Watashi no haha, watashi no oba. Karera ga mawari ni iru kagiri, watashi wa ie ni imasu._"

An involuntary smile found its way on his face. "_Anata wa hontōni anata no kazoku o aishiteimasuyone?_"

"_Sono tōri._" She said with a bright smile, one that contrasted her usually mature expression.

They continued on their conversation in their mother tongue, as they both delved deeper into their lives. And with it, Ritsuka came to better understand the person that is Aozaki Ayako. How there was more to it than just a confident Puppeteer who always had something new up her sleeve. He might not be able to match her, or Koleen for that matter, in talent and skill. But, he hoped that he could be the kind of person she is.

* * *

"So when do you think we should head back out for a supply run?" Koleen asked, taking another bite of the carbonara they were having.

"When we're all topped up." The Puppeteer said, covering a yawn with the back of her hand, her body already tired during this midnight dinner they were all having.

"And when would that be?" Ritsuka asked, resting his head on his hand, taking care to not fall asleep on Mash.

"_Fou._" The small beast nibbled on the food in Mash's plate, the lavender haired girl smiling as she fed the creature.

"When we're no longer fucking exhausted." Ayako reiterated, plunging her fork into her plate.

"I think that will take a while." Kagiso said, with his plate already empty. He then met Ayako's eyes. "How's our newest Servant settling in? Kiyohime?"

"All things considered, pretty well." She answered as she turned her gaze to the cafeteria's entrance.

Everyone at the table turned to where she was looking, seeing the Berserker obscured by darkness, her golden eyes peering through it almost creepily. Some might say that it wasn't "almost" at all, just straight up creepy. Ritsuka was glad that he was not the target of the Berserker's fixations, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Is she going to be a problem?" Koleen asked, concerned for the wellbeing of their friend.

Ayako nodded, not as concerned herself. "As long as I don't lie to her, we're okay."

"Such an interesting legend." Kagiso said, his own eyes still observing the Servant. "I've read up a bit about her. Nowhere was it recorded of her ever being able to turn into a dragon, yet thanks to that story, its ingrained within her being."

"That's how Servants work, after all." Mash said, her brows furrowed in frustration. "I myself haven't been able to gather anything about the Servant I'm bonded with."

"I'm sure you'll find something soon Mash." Ritsuka said, hoping to cheer her up.

She smiled at his gesture. "Thank you, Senpai."

"What do you guys think of us, taking all the Servants along for the next supply run?"

They all turned back to Ayako, seeing her eyes map the ceiling in thought.

"Is this just so we can have more hands?" Ritsuka found himself asking.

"Yeah. We _all_ need things. More eyes, more heads, more bags to bring back." She said, elaborating her thought.

"We might be stretched thin, in regards to sustaining them." Koleen said, giving the idea some thought. "But, it might lessen the number of supply runs we need to, well, run."

"Probably not the next one." Kagiso said, leaning a bit closer on the table. "Gather more materials to summon another Servant, and then we can enact your plan."

"Yeah, that sounds better." She said, nodding along. She took one final bite of her meal, before she stood up, stretching her body. "Well, I'm done for the night guys."

"So am I." Koleen said as she too stood up.

"Whose turn was it, to wash the dishes?" Kagiso asked the group, pushing himself off the table.

"That would be me." Ritsuka said, gathering the plates onto his. "Good night everyone! Don't forget you're next, Ayako-san!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there." She said, the first to leave the cafeteria. "_Nighty night!_"

Mash approached him with Fou in her arms, a look of guilt prominent on her face. "I'd like to help, Senpai, but…"

"Go and rest, Mash." He said with a comforting smile. "You have to sustain a Servant. You need the rest more than us."

"Okay…" she still sounded torn, but gave in to his words. "Good night, Senpai."

"See you all tomorrow." The Shaman said as he turned in for the day.

With the stack of plates, Ritsuka made his way into the kitchen, almost not realizing that someone else was following him. "Koleen-san?" he said as he placed the plates in the sink.

"I figured a little bit of help would speed things along." The Witch said with a noncommittal shrug.

"Thanks." The both of them went ahead with washing the plates, the sound of running water being the only thing that they could hear in this midnight hour.

"Koleen-san, do you know how to play an instrument?" he asked on a whim.

"Uhm…" her eyes squinted ever so slightly as she gathered her answer. "The piano, a little bit. I wasn't classically trained though. Why?" she asked back.

"No reason." He replied with a knowing smirk forming on his face, invisible to her in the dim light. He'd hope, sometime in the future, that it wouldn't be too hard to convince her to play along.

Just to help lighten the air that is Chaldea.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

dudes, you have no idea how long i've been waiting for an opportunity, for Ayako and Ritsuka to have a moment just speaking Japanese with one another.

so, i think i'm making it official for post-Singularity chapters to be all fully from another character's PoV. last time we had Koleen, now we got Ritsuka who knows who will be next.

also, fleshed out a bit of his backstory as well. most of Ritsuka's canon personality came from the game, which was mostly nothing until about the later parts of Part 1, and through EoR and the Lostbelts. but, there's nothing about they're past, which comes with the territory of a self-insert. so, i took the chance on giving him a few things: can play a guitar; quite adept with digital artworks; and maybe more in the future (i at least have an idea as to how his family's like now).

for what he was playing with the guitar, just search Last of Us fingerstyle guitar on youtube, the video by Eddie van der Meer is what he's playing.

and the great part about this is that we got to see other people in Chaldea. so that was nice.

and a new Servant will be summoned next chapter. so keep your eyes peeled for that!

let's get to the translations!

"Can i ask you a question?"

"sure, go ahead."

"do you miss home?"

"depends on what you mean by home."

"huh?"

"i'm cutting your hair, remember? hold still."

"okay"

"Ritsu-chan, What is home?"

"To me, home is where my family is."

"really?"

"mhm. my mom, my aunt. as long as they're around, i'm home."

"you really love your family, don't you?"

"absolutely"

now, on to the reviews!

King0fP0wers: without a backup body, Ayako wasn't taking any chances, so she went for broke. at least, that's what she was thinking.

Dragon God xxx: thanks man! we'll see if i can summon Jack or Kama in the future.

with that out of the way, thank you very much!

hope you drop a review, and i'll see you all next time!


	20. Stoking the Pit

_**Stoking the Pit**_

Some time had passed since their return from Chaldea's first official expedition into a Singularity, and they all soon set into a comfortable rhythm. Just as planned during the Masters' midnight dinner meetups, their next supply run consisted of them gathering materials for their next summoning. Five days of them fully resting before they would conduct said supply run, and during that time they also spent it preparing for the future.

More of Chaldea had also been cleared, cleaned, and refurbished, with the mana generators all fully operational. There were many rooms still empty and unused after the explosion, but at the very least they along with the corridors have been cleaned. The rubble and debris themselves were repurposed, used to fill in the cracks and holes they had created. At the very least, the rooms and hallways that saw the most traffic looked like it did before the sabotage occurred.

The supply run itself, when the time came for it, proceeded without a hitch. All three Masters, accompanied by Mash, Elizabeth, and Kiyohime, rayshifted to somewhere in Northern Africa, around the early 90s. Six hours they were there, longer than usual for a minor Singularity, at least from what Ayako and Koleen experienced in their past expeditions. But those six hours were fruitful, giving everything they needed and more. They even managed to get a picture of themselves overlooking the Strait of Gibraltar, a little souvenir to commemorate the experience.

Now here they were just a day after the supply run, all gathered in the summoning chamber. The Masters stood side by side, along with Mash as she stepped back, her shield now at the center. The Casters, as usual, stood on each flank, ready and prepared in case something unnatural occurred. Kiyohime was also in the room, initially planning on standing by the Masters, but Elizabeth was holding the Berserker back, keeping the both of them farther away from the circle. On the terminal, where the materials they had gathered were being consumed, was a member of the staff operating them, with the Doctor beside him. The Director herself, with Kagiso behind her wheelchair, was in between the Masters and the quarrelling Servants.

"Can we get on with this?" the Director called out, her patience wearing thin thanks to the Servants behind her.

"Just a few more seconds Olga." Roman replied, the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard audible to them. "We're still processing the materials."

"What Class would be good to have?" Ayako asked the room. "I'm thinking Rider. Marie Antoinette was invaluable in allowing us to just move around France."

"I agree on that one lass." Cú Chulainn said from his side of the wall. "The Queenie's horse was great to have, as unreal as it was."

"Wouldn't a Saber be good?" Ritsuka said, turning to his fellow Masters.

"Sabers _are_ the strongest Class." Mash nodded in agreement.

"A bit of a one trick pony though." Koleen said, voicing her own thoughts. "I'd rather have a Class that's much more flexible."

"How about an Archer? That wouldn't be- _**ugh-**_ too bad." Elizabeth grunted out, still holding the Berserker.

"Let me go! I just want to stand next to _Anchin-sama!_"

"_SHUT UP!_"

"Doctor, please." Medea's voice reached their ears, sounding completely done with their antics.

"Alright! Brace yourselves people! Initiating Summoning Protocol!"

The summoning circle glowed with power, its pattern floating above the massive shield on the floor. The lights of the room dimmed as the power was routed, electricity pouring through the room and striking the shield. In return, the light of the summoning circle grew brighter, and brighter, until the room was completely blinded by its light. And when it was at its brightest, they all felt a brief flash of power, before the light began dimming, with the room's lights turning on again.

Now standing before them with a hand on her hip was a familiar figure that they had run into before, albeit with a few noticeable differences. A woman with long blue hair, with a hint of purple, spreading like a wide fin. Clear blue eyes, one that could pierce one's soul. Her outfit was a leotard/dress with a revealing front, along with a cutout of a cross that exposed most of her torso, connected with an open red skirt that went as far as her ankles. Her shoulders were covered by an exposed chainmail shawl, with a thin cape coming down one shoulder. Unlike the last time they saw her, there were no tassels or ribbons on her hair, her large cross/staff looked like it shrunk (merely reaching her shoulder instead of towering her height), and her gauntlets and greaves were smaller, though looking much more tightly wrapped and weighty.

The Servant smiled a smile that was far calmer and genuine. "My name is Martha. Martha of Bethany, though simply Martha will do. Servant… Ruler."

She gave a short bow while addressing them. "Together, we will save the world without fail!"

The Masters and Mash were all speechless, wide eyed at the Servant they had just summoned. Ayako was the first to gather herself, approaching the Servant with an extended hand. "Welcome to Chaldea, Saint Martha! Glad for you to join us this time!"

"Thank you! And please, just Martha is fine." The newly revealed Ruler said, shaking Ayako's hand with her own gauntleted one. "It feels, ostentatious and undeserved, to be referred that."

"And humble too. You wouldn't expect less from a Saint." The Director joined her, followed by the rest of the Masters and Mash.

"I understand Servants aren't supposed to remember previous summonings, but Cú Chulainn remembered his from Fuyuki. So… do you remember anything?" Koleen asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"It's all fuzzy, because of how I was summoned." She answered, her hand on her cheek as she struggled. "But I remember your faces. All those that I met, anyway." She said, glancing to the two Servants that were approaching her.

Well, the Druid was. Elizabeth was still preoccupied with Kiyohime, struggling under the Lancer's hold.

"Well, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Ayako." The Puppeteer said with an inviting smile. She then placed a hand on the wheelchair. "And this is the Director of our operation, Olga Marie Animusphere."

"I can introduce myself, Aozaki." The Director patted Ayako's hand away, before coughing into her hand. "Welcome, Ruler. Allow me to welcome you Chaldea. As has been introduced, I am the Director." She then gestured to the people to her left.

"This is Mash, Demi-Servant Shielder. Koleen Bertrand, and Ritsuka Fujimaru." She then gestured back to Ayako. "The de facto leader of the Ground Team has already introduced herself."

"My pleasure." Martha she said, nodding to all of them, though her blue eyes lingered on Ritsuka, who seemed to be looking anywhere else _but_ her. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh, no… nothing's wrong." He said, carefully turning to meet her eyes, as if making sure that was all he could see.

"The lad thinks you're dressed in a manner that's not befitting that of a Saint. _Especially_ compared to the _last_ Ruler we met." Cú Chulainn said with a chuckle.

"I didn't say that!" his widened eyes turned to the Druid, a deep blush painting his face.

"Senpai…"

"Huh, you're not wrong about that." The Saint said as she looked down on to what she was wearing. She nodded to herself, before her staff disappeared in a flash. Then her shawl also began glowing, as it too disappeared. It was soon replaced by an open red jacket with white scaled accents, with its sleeves tucked into her gauntlets. On her neck was also a deep blue choker with a cross dangling from it. "There, _much_ better." She said, satisfied as she pulled the zipper up.

"There you go lad, she's all covered up." The Caster smacked his hand on Ritsuka's back.

"Cú Chulainn-san!"

The group shared a laugh at his expense, a situation that he didn't exactly mind, as he too joined in on the laughter. Olga Marie rubbed her face with both her hands, a tired sigh escaping her. "_Our first impressions…_" she said, mumbled through her hands. Even saying that, she understood that these Masters, as much as they occasionally get on her nerves, were the best in understanding the Servants. And through that understanding, meant that they could get the best out of these ancient heroes.

Something that she was inherently lacking. _As if she needed anymore reminders on how much she lacked._

* * *

"Straight into a Trial by Fire." Ayako turned around to face the Ruler Class Servant, seeing her eyes wash over their surroundings in curiosity. "Somewhat of an expected welcome for a new Servant."

"We didn't really want to just get out immediately." Ayako said, her light smile conveyed apologetically. "But we really need to gather supplies. Of all kinds, really…"

"Don't worry too much, Ayako." Martha said with a smile, patting her head with her heavy hand. "Tis necessary, as you said." She then looked back around, seeing the oaks almost surrounding them. "So, what is it that you're looking for, specifically?"

"Oh, a _lot_ of things." Ayako said with a sigh, as she too began looking around, making sure that they were in fact alone. "We're out here because I'm looking for more runestones, and then I'd like to drop by the town. I _need_ to make a new backup or two."

"Backup…" the Servants eyes then trailed up and down her body. "Quite an _interesting_ predicament you're in."

"I thought it might be familiar to you." The Puppeteer said with a smirk.

"Huh, picturing yourself as a Lazarus, huh?" Ayako felt the hand become heavier, as if holding her down.

"Uh, truthfully no. But having a backup's nice." She said, worried that she might have offended the Servant.

Martha kept her eye on her, as if silently judging Ayako. The Puppeteer stood up straight, letting herself be judge, for she stands for who she was.

Eventually, the weight on her head lessened, as a much more sisterly smile formed on her face. "It's okay, I trust you. You're a good person." She said.

Ayako sighed in relief, before she met Martha's smile and gaze with her own. "I try."

"And that's more that can be said about some people." The Saint said with a nod. "So, where are we heading?"

"There's a cave, a bit north of here. Most of the time I got my runestones there, back in the present at least." She said, pointing to said cardinal direction.

"You mined them yourself?" Martha asked.

"I wouldn't call it mining."

"_Ayako-san! There's a chimera heading your way!_" the both of them were alerted by the frantic voice of Ritsuka, coming from Ayako's communicator.

"Straight at me? Or vaguely my direction?" she asked back as she pulled out her rifle.

"_Wh- strai- vag- does it matter?!_" he said back incredulously.

"I guess it doesn't." she said with a chuckle.

"_I can confirm familiar readings heading to your location, Ayako._" The Doctor's calm voice confirmed for them.

They hear the rustling of trees coming from a distance, slowly and ever so gradually getting louder and closer. Ayako aimed her rifle towards its general direction, when Martha held her are out, as if ushering her back.

"Let me handle this, Master." She said, her tone of voice confusing Ayako.

"Alone?" she asked, hesitant.

"I am enough." The Saint said, as she closed her fist, pulling it back.

Sensing that things might get a bit out of control, the Master flew back with her coat wrapping around her, not too far away so she could still get a good view of what might happen. With Ayako out of the way, the Ruler Class Servant fell into a stance, one that Ayako wasn't familiar with. And _expected_, considering Martha fought with her prayers back in Orléans, like a magical girl. Ayako then blinked and rubbed her eyes when she noticed the feint glow on Martha's fist, her own eyes closed in concentration as the rumblings of the earth got more noticeable, with even the trees ruffling and toppling. She aimed her rifle anyway, though this time with some semblance of a cover.

With a mighty roar, the chimera emerged from the trees, leaping in the air with its claws ready to strike Martha.

A loud heavy crack resounded in the forest, as Martha's fist slammed down onto the Chimera, its lion skull crushed by her attack and sending it straight back onto the earth. The goat and snake head cried out in pain, filling their surroundings with its bleating and hissing, attempting to fight back as an orb of magic formed in the goat head's mouth. Martha's staff materialized in her hand, pointing it to the sky as she uttered a prayer, before the chimera erupted in a featureless explosion. The now dead beast crumpled on the earth, as it began breaking apart into black dust.

"Holy shit." Ayako's arm relaxed, the rifle almost slipping out of her hands.

"_Holy shit indeed._" The Doctor said, the awe in his own voice was palpable.

"I fail to see how it was similar to _shit_, but it was holy, yes." Martha said with a smirk, dusting her hands off.

"Why didn't you fight like that in Orléans?" Ayako asked the Ruler, closing the distance between them.

"I didn't?" she asked back with what sounded like relief. "Oh, thank _God_. I must have been summoned as a Rider then." She sighed, her fist brought close to her chest. Ayako's brows furrowed in confusion, noticed by the Servant. "I'm more in control of myself as a Rider."

"Oh, so you're saying you're unhinged as a Ruler?" Martha's gauntleted hand reached for Ayako's cheek, painfully pulling it.

"I never said that." She said calmly, all the while the Puppeteer squirmed under the pinch.

"_Ayako? Is everything alright?_" Koleen asked worriedly.

"_M'm phine!_" Ayako said, trying to pry off Martha's hand off her face. "_Vryfing's ok!_"

"Shall we head north, Ayako?" Martha asked, finally letting Ayako's cheek go.

"_Phwa!_" The Puppeteer rubbed her reddened cheeks in pain, but the smile on her face didn't leave. "Yeah, let's go."

After gathering what was left of the chimera, both Master and Servant continued their expedition, maneuvering themselves northward, towards the cave the Puppeteer was seeking. A forgotten location that only a very few know. A cave, surrounded and overgrown with moss, its entrance almost covered by the thick branches of the oak trees beside it. Martha had offered to cut them a path, but Ayako had told her that it was fine. In fact, the Puppeteer almost forbade the Servant from doing so. They shifted the branches aside, careful not to disturb the landscape. Now within the lip of the cave, as they began their descent, Ayako took off her coat, folding it neatly before handing it to Martha.

"Can you hold this for a second?"

The Servant, though confused, complied. "Ayako?"

"Doc, can you shut off any visual input you have of my location? This is a bit personal." The Puppeteer continued, slowly unbuttoning her orange shirt.

"_Ooookay? It's all audio now, Ayako. What's going on?_" he asked her.

She didn't respond, instead holding her arms apart, as if she was inviting something.

She was. "_Ó, göfugur andi, gefðu okkur leið._" At her call, a tall figure emerged from the stone. A spiritual being, in the guise of a mole taking on a more humanoid appearance, standing on its two inhuman legs. "_Við krefjumst þess að jörðin hjálpi okkur í leit okkar._"

The spirit's eyes, glowing a light brown, stared down Ayako as it peered through her words, judging her. It then turned its gaze to the Servant behind her, Martha making sure she appeared as unhostile and relaxed as possible. The spirit turned its eyes back to Ayako, before it answered her with a very slow nod, slowly disappearing back into the earthen wall.

Ayako then buttoned her shirt back up, letting out a drawn out sigh as Martha approached her, draping the red coat over the Puppeteer. "A nature spirit." The Ruler commented in an almost whisper.

"_What just happened? We detected a faint magical signature._" The Doctor spoke up, figuratively in the dark.

"I was communing with a _landvættir_, Doctor." Ayako answered, before they began walking deeper.

"_A landvættir… I didn't know there were still any in Europe, or Earth for that matter. And if there were any left, they'd be in Iceland."_ He said, the intrigued in his voice very much clear to them.

"They are. Iceland's still teeming with them." Ayako said with a soft smile. "But there are still some left, protecting what is left of Earth's natural resources."

"And that was you, asking for permission?" Martha asked as she walked beside her.

"Yup. It's not mine, it's theirs." She responded, carefully pulling a small hammer and chisel from inside her coat. She placed the pick on the wall, and gave it a hard but careful tap, cutting off a sizable chunk. "Do you feel that?" Ayako asked Martha, showing her the chiseled piece.

"There's latent energies within it." The Servant said observantly.

"All because of the constant exposure to the _landvættir_. Its protection gave the earth, the stones power." Ayako said, as she casted her gaze deeper into the cave. "There's actually more minerals in the cave, more valued by people, deeper inside. But, all I need are the walls holding this place up."

"How convenient." Martha said with a smile directed at the Puppeteer. "Then allow me help you."

"As long as you're careful to not destroy the place."

"What kind of person do you take me for?"

* * *

"Why can't I be with _Anchin-sama?!_"

"Because Birdie doesn't need too many Servants hounding her!"

"But then why can't it be _me_?!"

"'Cause you suck! She needs a Ruler! Not a Berserker!"

"I'm sure she'll understand!"

"_SHUT UP! GET BACK TO WORK!_"

"Are you alright Koleen?"

"Hm?" the American blonde looked up from where she sat, seeing Chaldea's Assassin look down on her with an understanding smile. "Oh yeah, I'm just blocking it all out."

The Physician chuckled, sitting himself down beside her on the fallen tree trunk. "Yes, Elizabeth has been quite energetic ever since Kiyohime joined us."

"Ha, they're like old friends already." She said with a giggle, briefly glancing to them, seeing the two Servants bicker with one another. She then took the large sack that was beside her, seeing the contents that they had procured.

"What is it exactly, that you're looking for, Koleen?" Sanson asked, peering into the sack.

"Nothing specific." She replied. "An assortment of materials that I can use to brew my potions and concoctions, be it good or ill."

"Anything else we're looking for?"

"I'd like to fill up our bags just a _little_ bit more." The Witch said to him. "Then we'll head to the town and group up with the rest."

Clawed hands clamped down on her shoulders, leading to Koleen looking up, seeing Elizabeth above her. "Are you sure you don't want anything specific, Kitten?"

She shook her head again. "Saint Martha's dealt with that chimera." She told the young Servant. "So… Ayako will probably give me its claw again."

"Oh, I gotta see what she did to it." Elizabeth said, sounding very much excited. "Even the Doctor was surprised."

"She's a Ruler, so she must have advantages the Class offers." The Assassin offered, standing himself up.

"Hostiles detected." Both he and Elizabeth turned to Kiyohime, seeing the Berserker look back into the forest with her fan unfurled.

"Henri, by my side." The Assassin stood behind Koleen as she straightened herself, her pink eyes focusing on whatever was approaching her. "Liz, Kiyo, prepare for them."

"_Yes Master._" The Lancer brought forth her lance, standing beside the Berserker.

"Steady now." Kiyohime said to Elizabeth.

"Speak for yourself, _Berserker_." The Lancer countered with a smirk.

"Why are you always so rude?!"

"Focus you two." Koleen stopped the quarrel before it could escalate.

Both Servants kept quiet right after, falling into a stance as they waited for whatever it was. The movements grew louder, and closer. And as it grew louder, it also got clearer, the heard distinct clicking and clacking heading towards them. Then they saw them; blank white eyes obscured in the dark forest, numbering to more than a dozen, circling around them. The clicking/clacking was almost replaced by loud drilling sounds, one by one emitting from all sides. One of the eyes launched out from Koleen's flank, its limbs spinning like a fast drill, aiming its landing straight for her.

And yet the Witch was unfazed.

The Assassin swung his massive blade sideways, cleaving the doll in half as its bifurcated parts clattered on the ground, missing Koleen by a hair's breadth. That was the bullet that signaled them all, as Elizabeth and Kiyohime met the automata head on, two Servants against ten dolls. The remaining four came upon Koleen, now fully facing the danger with Sanson acting as her shield. Their spinning limbs aimed directly onto her, blocked by Sanson's sword, as he pushed them all back.

The first doll was skewered by Elizabeth's lance, sputtering briefly as it clung to life before it went limp on her weapon. The second one attempted to strike her at her side, but she sent it back with a powerful kick, though it still got back up. The third and fourth automata went straight for Kiyohime, but their charge was hampered by Kiyohime's breath of fire, slowing to a crawl before it crumpled to ash. She cried in pain when she felt a fifth doll struck her from behind, directing her anger to it with a point of her fan, causing the doll to be engulfed by her blue flame.

On the other side of the battlefield, Sanson was doing his best in making sure none of the four would get close to the American Master, moving as fast as possible for him as he swung his blade to and fro. Koleen in the meanwhile was preparing herself, drawing something akin to branches on one palm, and one of a morning star on the other. The edges of her irises darkened, turning her pink eyes slightly red.

One of the dolls managed to get through the Assassin, swinging its arm down on Koleen. The Witch move to the side, not fast enough leading to her forearm scratched and ruining the sleeve of her shirt, spilling blood. She touched the automata's chest with the morning star, and shouted. "_**C͟R̷̢̨͜͝Ų̵̶́͘S̶̵̴̀͠H̵͠͡!̴̛̕͞͞!̢͘͢͡**_"

The doll's torso erupted in her hand, its splinters scratching her all up to her elbow. Yet despite the wounds she was accruing, there was no change to her expression, merely a calm determination.

Back with the two Servants, two more dolls were dealt with, its scraps littering the ground them. Elizabeth swung her lance downward on the seventh doll, bifurcating it until its hip joints, crumpling to the ground as she kicked its remains away. She then rushed towards the Berserker, seeing Kiyohime surrounded by the last three. She threw her lance at the farthest automata, pinning it with her weapon, as she launched a kick to the one at Kiyohime's blind spot. That left the last one at the Berserker's mercy, as she punctured its torso with her fist, burning it from the inside out.

The automata were also easily dealt with by Sanson, his methodical attacks preventing them from getting past him barring the one, as he too felled two of them, leaving the last remaining one, still trying to break his stalwart defense.

Koleen grew tired of this foreplay, closing her branch palm into a fist, directed at the last doll. "_**Ẁ͟͝I͜͝͏̶̨Ĺ̷̸̴͟T̨!̧͡!́̀͞**_" The pseudo-metal structure of the automata began crumbling, as if it no longer could support itself. Sanson dealt it its finishing with his sword, sealing its fate.

All four of them stood in silence, taking in the lull that graced them after the battle.

"_No more hostile signatures detected._" The Doctor's voice told them, breaking through the silence.

Koleen's shoulders deflated as she let out a drawn out sigh, collapsing back onto the fallen tree. She wasted no time though, using the blood that dripped from her cuts, and drawing a tribalesque pattern of a tree on her forearms. Then, clasping her forearms together, she chanted. "_**G̛R̨̨Ò̢͘͟͡Ẁ̧̛!̀!̶̷̷̛**_"

A layer of shadow began permeating around her form, flowing down as if carried with it weight. And slowly, but surely, her wounds began healing. "No wonder Ayako got so eager when she found out where the minor Singularity was." The Witch commented with a wince.

"They all look so… inelegant." Elizabeth said with a scowl, kicking away the heaps around her. "Nothing like Birdie's."

"Well from what I heard, Ayako and her mother are _the_ premier puppeteers, so I doubt many puppets could compare to theirs." The Master then grimaced, as if she remembered something. "Although I heard Da Vinci's made a puppet, so if there's anyone that could rival them, it would be her."

"It takes a genius, to rival a genius." Sanson said with a smile.

"As it should be!" Kiyohime said, with some semblance of pride.

"Well, gather anything that still looks usable. Ayako might be able to recycle them." A chorus of affirmations resounded among the Servants, as they all got to work. She sighed, still waiting for her arms to heal. "I wonder how Ritsuka is doing, with the Casters… "

* * *

"It feels wrong, doing this…" Ritsuka said with obvious displeasure. "And I can't believe Da Vinci would make these."

"It was either that, or we pillage them, Ritsuka." Medea said, holding the counterfeit money said Genius had created for them. She was also _disguised_ in a more, appropriate set of clothing to blend in. "Once the anomaly's been solved, this Singularity will be pruned, just like the rest."

"We would literally throw away our resources, in order to accrue our necessary materials if we didn't, Senpai." Mash said, appearing in her Chaldean getup. "I know it's distasteful, Senpai, but-"

"No no, I understand." He said with a defeated sigh. "It's just… it doesn't feel right. We're supposed to be saving humanity, right?"

"It's for the greater good, consider that." The Druid said as he entered the room, forgoing his robes with for dirtied cargo pants for his _disguise_.

Ritsuka silently nodded, unable to disagree with the sentiment. The Greek Witch turned to her fellow Caster, a slight frown on her face, though it wasn't actually a reflection of what she was feeling. "Did you get everything on your list?"

"You bet your ass I did." The frown on her face became more genuine, as he dropped the large mountain bag on the table. "Got a bit of weird looks thrown my way, but no one asked any questions." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why'd we get the mundane shite?"

"Because it's just as important." Medea said without a beat. "Da Vinci and her department are creating some kind of fabrication engine, but until they have it up and running, the rest of Chaldea will need to get their things the hard way."

"From us." He said, leaning back onto the wooden wall. "How about you?"

"I've gotten all the mundane medicines I could get, without it becoming too suspicious." Medea answered.

"We've got all the other things as well." Mash spoke up, opening the bag she was carrying to show it to the Casters. "I should prepare the shield then."

"Ah, that's right." Ritsuka brought his communicator up. "Doctor, are Ayako-san and Koleen-san close?"

"_They're reaching the city from the east and south respectively._" He replied. "_Did you find the store Ayako was talking about?_"

He shook his head. "No, we didn't. But we were close to the anomaly though."

"_Did you get a clear look as to what it was?_" the Director asked, speaking up for the first time. He heard Kagiso say something in the background, though he couldn't make it out.

"Some kind of errant magus. The Casters said that, whoever it was, had a similar, if minor signature, to the _Professor_."

There was a few seconds of silence before she asked another question. "_Similar… some kind of demonic entity?_"

"_We're not sure if Lev is actually a demon yet, Director._" The Doctor said to her.

"_I know, but Mash and Medea referred to Lev as such. I remembered that much, amidst my screaming._"

"Similar, but very feint." Medea further clarified. "So, probably some kind of thrall for him."

"_Good. When you finally regroup, finish this._"

"Yes, Director." Ritsuka closed the connection, setting himself comfortable in the chair he was sitting. "Mash, how's the connection?"

"It's all done, Senpai." The Demi-Servant replied, standing back up from the shield. "Now, we just wait."

A knock came onto the door to the room, as if on cue. Ritsuka looked to the Servants, seeing them all nod back to him. He stood up, walking towards the door to their motel room, and opened it. Chaldea's Lancer almost brushed passed him, looking tired and disheveled as she walked into the room, her hands and back carrying the bags she was assigned to. Koleen followed behind, her own arms carrying heavy looking bags. Behind her was Sanson, followed by Kiyohime. His fellow Master took the chair that he had vacated, sitting tiredly upon.

He furrowed his brows when he noticed the tears on her shirt, showing her exposed forearms. "Koleen-san, what happened?"

The Witch looked up, seeing his concerned gaze, before laughing lightly. "Got hit a bit. Don't worry, it's all healed up."

He was about to ask her more, before another set of knocks interrupted him. A gasp of delight came from their Berserker, as she rushed towards the door to open it, only to frown in disappointment. It was Chaldea's newest Servant that had knocked the door, waving at them with a smile, carrying a large bag with ease. The Japanese Puppeteer was behind her, with her own heavy bags, alongside a few suitcases.

"Hey guys!" Ayako greeted them as both she and Martha entered the now crowding motel room. "Phew, that was fulfilling."

"You went to that store already?" Ritsuka asked, noticing the out of place suitcases.

"Yeah, I assumed you guys wouldn't know how to get in. Well…" she turned to the Casters, seeing them smirk knowingly. "_most_ of you."

"It seemed like the kind of place to be _in the know_." Cú Chulainn said.

"So, shall we send these back?" Ayako asked the group.

"Let's." Ritsuka said, moving to stand beside her. "The Director's getting impatient."

"Alright." The Puppeteer nodded in reply. "Did you guys find where the anomaly was?"

"Three blocks down the road from that store." Mash answered, as she began placing their items on her shield, helped by Elizabeth and Sanson.

"Oh… I know who that is." Ayako shook her head, a frown finding its way on her face. "So what happened?"

"Smelled like that _Professor_ of yours." The Celtic Druid answered.

"Ah, of course he'd make a deal with the devil." She brought her hand to her chin, pushing it until an audible crack was heard by them. "Alright, let's finish this before things get out of hand."

Despite the veritable army that Chaldea had brought, their numbers were not necessary in dealing with the minor Singularity, especially for an errant magus who bit off more than they could chew. After sending the various materials the extended Ground Team had gathered, ranging from raw ingredients to medicine in bulk, from the rocks of a cave to the scraps that were left behind by the creatures they fought. All of it, and more. The three Masters and Mash were simply enough in dealing with the errant magus, a testament to their skill and coordination.

With their reserves replenished, Chaldea as a whole could breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

first of all, are ya'll safe? COVID-19's been spreading through the rounds, and now i'm also in a situation that's not too bad, my uni got online classes for us to take, so we good. hope the rest of ya'll are also good, stay safe everyone!

now, onto the meat of it!

Ruler Martha has entered the fray! one of my fav Servants in FGO. why Ruler, instead of Rider?

why not? she's more awesome as a Ruler.

from the mats we got, Ruler Martha is the only Servant, among all the 1st Summer Servants, that's not some weird event shenanigans. Saint Martha can actually be summoned as a Ruler. as for her appearance? that was a bit difficult, so i combined aspects of her Summer version with her Rider version. (also, what the hell? why is she dressed the way she is? Jeanne's at least covered up, why ain't she?)

i'm also real proud of the way she displayed her power.

also, a little side note. i remembered i was writing this, and getting the new Servants' parameters written. like holy shit, Martha (Ruler) is insane. contrasting that, Kiyohime sucks as a Servant, except for her NP. man, Berserkers get the short end of the stick, eh?

in regards to the fic as a whole, i've gotten a bit of a backlog already now, so we're good!

i've also gotten an idea of how i'm going to tackle Septem. it'll probably be shorter that Orleans, but whatevs. i hope it comes out good.

the translations, for the brief Icelandic used by Ayako.

"Oh, noble spirit, grant us passage."

"we require the earth, to help us in our quest."

now, onto the reviews!

Wolfsadler: thanks, and i also hope i can do Septem good. events, depends on which. KnK and Fate Accel/Zero are guaranteed events i'll feature. GudaGuda, i'm waiting for when Avenger Nobu gets released in NA. anything else, we'll see.

King0fP0wers: aw dude, they're gonna be tuckered out after Babylonia, it's not even funny. and i already have a few more help for them as well. and yeah, she's really filling in that role of the big sister for him, something Ritsuka's not used to, but accepts with a smile.

Lulumo: No, unless the Servants are distinct enough from one another, they're only gonna be summoned in the Class i pick. eg: CasterCu and LancerCu aren't distinct enough, but CasterCu and BerserkerCu are. Emiya and his Alter, if either get summoned, are also distinct enough.

amerdism: that's an interesting idea. i'll see if i can find a way for this to be implemented in the story. and yeah, Aa-chan. we've been in France for so long, but now we'll hopefully get glimpses of them!

guest: huh?

Trapdere: what can i say, the woman doesn't hesitate most of the time. even at times to her detriment.

and thanks for your time, hope you guys stick around!

drop a review if ya'll don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	21. A Comfortable Rhythm

_**A Comfortable Rhythm**_

"_Good morning, Director_."

"Good morning." Olga nodded back to the staff members who entered the locker room just as she left, dressed in a conservative set of workout clothes, colored orange like her usual getup. She stretched her legs, getting the feel of them one more time, before making way towards one of the few remaining treadmills.

Halfway towards it, she heard a melodic tune coming down from the training room. Her brows furrowed, stopping to level her eyes at the archway that separated the rooms. She began walking, finding her feet moving her towards the source, the sound of the music becoming clearer and clearer, sounding vaguely familiar from the last time she was in Europe.

"…_shot in the dark but I'll make it._

_Know with all of your heart you, can't shame me._

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be."_

She was surprised to see that the Puppeteer wasn't alone in the room, noticing the pink haired Lancer copying the Master's moves with ease. Ayako herself, with her loose orange shirt both clinging and slipping off of her, heavy with her sweat. The music was reaching its end, and so was her performance, ending with both her arms spread apart and her feet crossing the other. She held the pose until the song finally ended, before relaxing her entire body, slumping unceremoniously onto the floor. The Lancer Class Servant began clapping ecstatically, hopping and skipping around the Master.

"That was fun, Birdie! I want to do it again, let's play another song!" Elizabeth said, dropping to her knees besides Ayako.

"Geez, Liz. I can't keep up with your energy." The Puppeteer said, sounding as tired as she was when she came back from the Singularity. "Maybe next time, alright?" the Lancer pouted, enough to almost draw a reaction from Olga, _especially_ when Ayako ruffled the Servant's hair. "What's up, Director? You need me for something?" She asked, glancing behind her.

"Nothing, Aozaki." Olga replied, taking a step back unsurely, her hand closed to a fist behind her back. "I… don't know what brought me here."

The Puppeteer raised a single brow at Olga's answer, slowly pushing herself off the ground. The Servant went to gather Ayako's belongings, giving her the bottle of water, before the both of them made to leave. She stopped just a step before Olga, their minute difference in height mattering little.

A comforting smile formed on her face. "You're welcome."

Olga blinked. Repeatedly. "…what?"

"You had that look on your face." Ayako gestured with her bottle. "I've seen it plenty of times when mom helped out some people. Once in a blue moon, of course, she's not a charity case." She then continued walking with the Lancer by her side, walking towards the exit and not bothering herself with the locker room.

"Aozaki!"

The Puppeteer stopped, turning on her feet to face the Director. The few people that were also in the gym were now looking up, seeing what was going on between the two people. Two sets of golden eyes, staring at one another. A calm neutral gaze, against one of that was shielded by a head of white.

The Director looked up, her golden eyes watered, rubbed by a quick flick of her hands. "Thank you." She said, loud and unfiltered.

Ayako's eyes widened, only for a single moment, before she smiled and nodded back. No further words were exchanged, as she turned on her heel and continued walking out. When she was out of view, Olga wiped her eyes, ridding the tears from breaching. She looked at the few that were in the room with her, but she didn't shy away, nor did she quiet them with a glare. She simply went back to the treadmill she initially came for, and went on with her plan, like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Aside from her shoulders feeling just a _little_ bit lighter.

* * *

"Quite the meticulous process, ain't it lad?" the Druid asked Ritsuka.

"It is." The male Master answered, his eyes locked on what Ayako was doing on her table.

Once again, Ayako found her workshop crowded, as curious eyes found themselves at her doorstep. She didn't really mind it herself, but it did distract her from working, as she chiseled the weighted hunk of stone down into smaller pieces. At the very least Cú Chulainn was helping her in that regard, a staple within her workshop since Medea was bringing Ritsuka up to their level. Or somewhere close to it, with the limited time they all had.

Her workshop wasn't as crowded as last time though, since Koleen was busy with her own stock, taking with her Elizabeth and Mash. Da Vinci was also holed up in her own workshop, busy with god knows what. Ayako hadn't been in the Genius' workshop since they finished with the Director's new body. Sanson and Kagiso were manning the infirmary, almost putting the second last doctor out of a job with how well they were doing. That left with the rest of the Servants in the workshop with her, along with Ritsuka himself, who was waiting for Medea since the Greek Witch was also looking over Ayako's work.

"Is it really necessary to carve them yourself, _Anchin-sama?_" Kiyohime asked, looming over from behind her.

Another shiver ran up her spine whenever the Berserker referred to her with that name. _Which was all the time._ She probably was never going to get used to that, especially since it was starting to get on her nerves. She hoped it wouldn't get amount to beyond that.

"It's to get the stones to be in tune with me." Ayako replied, with her hands glowing with magical energies as she carved the stones into the smaller pieces she used. "They're nowhere near as strong as the gemstones used in jewel magecraft, but they work well for rune thaumaturgy."

"Besides, gemstones are a waste of resources." The Druid agreed with a half-nod.

The Puppeteer chuckle knowingly. "Yeah. Back at the Clock Tower, I've seen the Edelfelts and Tohsakas blow through it like nothing. _No, thank you_, I say."

"Pardon me, Ayako, but I don't think it's wise to hold off on that backup of yours." The Puppeteer stilled, reminded of an important thing she had waylaid by the Ruler.

"Oh damn, I forgot." She dropped the stones on the table, rubbing her face in annoyance. Mostly to herself.

The Druid also stopped what he was doing, looking to the smaller Master. "Shall we continue this some other time?"

"Yes please." Ayako said, setting the stones aside and placing them back to the corner of the room, now looking more like a makeshift quarry. She then stood up, making her way towards another corner, two labeled crates of the materials she had purchased and gotten from Koleen. Her hand silently reached for her communicator, pressing a button to alert something in her bedroom next door.

With this, Medea also stood up, placing a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder, causing the male Master to turn his attention to her. "Let us leave, Ritsuka. Creating a puppet is like surgery, too many bystanders will only hamper her."

She then turned her icy blue gaze onto Kiyohime, slightly glaring at the Berserker. "That includes you, Kiyohime. Your presence will be a hindrance to Ayako."

"What?! Don't be absurd. I won't do anything to distract her!" she cried back scandalized.

"Yes. You'd be standing in the corner, menacingly." The Druid said nonplussed. He withdrew his staff and bonked her on the head.

"Ow! Stop that!" she growled at him, leveling a glare that did little to amuse the taller Servant.

"You know, you guys fighting will be an even more of a hindrance to me." The Puppeteer said, hands on her hips as she glared at the two Servants unamused.

"Yes, it's best that you two leave now." Both Servants were picked up by the scruff of their clothing by the Ruler, now standing between them with a calm smile. It was a hilarious sight to see, Martha holding the taller Cú Chulainn up off the ground.

He didn't seem to take issue with it, though Kiyohime folded her arms over her chest, pouting and turning away from the Ruler. "Fine. I'll wait outside."

"That's better." Martha said with a nod, letting both Servants go.

"See you later, Ayako-san." The male Master waved to her.

"See you at dinner!" she called back as both he and Medea left her workshop.

Kiyohime followed suit, throwing occasional glances to Ayako, only to be ushered out by an impatient Druid, almost poking her with his wooden staff. A small puppet familiar walked in, carrying Ayako's essentials, just as the door closed behind them, where an argument broke out immediately, their words worming through the metal walls that separated the room. Ayako sighed, crouching down beside the crates, seeing its contents in detail. She noticed footsteps approaching her, but her attention was fully focused on the various materials she was pulling out, piece by piece, and setting them on the table. She sighed to herself before moving to door to pick up her familiar, along with her toolkit.

"Alright. Time to get to work, Aa-chan." She said to the familiar, who replied with its characteristic unintelligible language. Those words were also said for the Servant in question, silently watching over her with intrigue. "Anything catch your fancy, Martha?"

The Ruler Class Servant shook her head, taking a seat on one of the few stools in the room. "I'm merely curious to see the amount of work you put in to yourself. And to see how similar, or not, you are to my brother."

"Not even close, I bet." Ayako said with a chuckle as she sat back down, letting Aa-chan walk around the table. She cracked her fingers and knuckles over the table, along with her neck and shoulders. "Been a while. Let's hope I'm not rusty."

"Well, for your sake Ayako, I hope not." The Saint said in good nature, drawing a laugh from the Puppeteer.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another room._

"This… smells horrible, Koleen." The Demi-Servant said with a grimace, covering her mouth as a horrid cough escapes her. The Lancer beside her also coughed, hacking harshly in the room.

"It's supposed to." The Witch said, looking completely unfazed as the smoke covered most of her face, looking down onto the cauldron. She stirred the cast iron pot with a large metal spoon, letting the room be colored with its pink and blue light. "It's like a stink bomb, but much more potent. I almost killed someone with this."

"On purpose?" Elizabeth asked through coughing fits.

"No! God no!" She said, denying it with fervor. "I'd never kill anyone. Unless they deserved it."

"Who did you subject this to then?" Mash asked, taking out a handkerchief, covering her mouth to act as a filter.

"Some asshole kids." Koleen said with furrowed brows and a sigh. "I was a kid back then too, and they… broke the camel's back. So to say."

"Wait, isn't that a bad thing?" Elizabeth asked, mostly out of curiosity than any sort of concern.

"Yes, it was." Her shoulders slumped in memory. "It was the only time my parents were truly angry at me."

"So what makes this one different?" Elizabeth asked again before Mash could, steering the conversation away from the Master's sad memories.

It worked, as Koleen was immediately distracted. "Nothing yet, I'm planning on adding something to it."

"Like the claw?!" Mash almost jumped in surprise by the sudden excitement coming from the Lancer.

Koleen chuckled. "Maybe. We _do_ have a wider arrange of materials to throw in." she turned to the Mash with an inviting smile on her face. "What do you think we should put in it?"

"Uhm…" the lavender haired girl looked around the room, her eyes searching through the materials that Koleen had scattered throughout. She moved towards one small pile. "How about these? You haven't done something with them since Orléans."

"Huh… good idea. Toss 'em in." Koleen said, her hands still constantly stirring the pot.

Mash nodded, carrying the wyvern fangs in her hands, approaching the cauldron. "Should I… be careful?"

"Make sure it doesn't splash back." The American Witch warned. "It's not as caustic as Witch's Blood, but it'll still burn you up."

"Okay." Mash answered with a nod, dropping them in one by one.

The effect was not instantaneous, the color changing gradually with each wyvern fang dropped. The blue and pink color coming from the pot now welcoming a dark black to its shade. Elizabeth backed away fearfully at the change, hiding behind the Witch, while both Koleen and Mash furrowed their brows curiously. Koleen's stir didn't waver, stirring and stirring the pot, as the tri-color concoction bubbled up menacingly.

"Ugghhhh, it smells like death in here." Elizabeth covered her mouth, gagging at the smell, threatening to release the breakfast she had taken part in.

Mash, upon sniffing the new smells, immediately stepped away until her back touched the wall, her eyes wide with tears straining.

Koleen herself also sniffed the concoction, nodding to herself, before she took the cast iron lid that was beside the cauldron, covering the pot. "Now we wait for that to finish cooking."

"How is this not bothering you?" Mash asked incredulously, staring at the young American woman as if she had grown another head.

"Oh, it's bothering me a lot." Koleen said unabashedly. "The moment we leave, I'm running straight for the closest bathroom."

Elizabeth laughed earnestly, before immediately covering her mouth as she gagged. Whatever comment she had for Koleen died the moment the Servant opened her mouth.

"_What are you going to name it, Koleen?_" Mash asked, speaking through the handkerchief.

Koleen looked back at the cauldron, eyes squinting in thought before she eventually shrugged. "I'll think about it later."

* * *

"There are a few things I'd wish to discuss." Olga Marie said to the room.

The Ground Team; the Doctor, still not fully relinquished of his responsibilities as Acting Director, and also as Head of Medical; Kagiso and Sanson, representing his department; Da Vinci, as Head of R&D, along with Helix and Violet as her Section Heads; the Head of Security, Derrick; the new Head of Sanitation, Yusuf. There were many more departments unrepresented and without a clear structure of hierarchy, for they were simply lacking the qualified people for the roles, even with the Doctor's more lax requirements.

All in all, these were the last people with a commanding position within Chaldea. And they were all staring at the Director with rapt attention.

"It is in regards to the Masters in cryostasis." She said, waiting for any sort of response from any of them. There was none, urging her to continue.

She turned to the Doctor beside her, his trusty tablet within his hands. "How are our supplies now?"

"Enough to keep us going." He answered her, before further elaborating. "Two months, before we run out, but that shouldn't be a problem with the supply runs."

Olga nodded, as her golden eyes swept around the room, meeting the eyes of everyone else. "If we take the Master Candidates out of stasis, how will our supplies last then?"

Roman visibly grimaced, going through his tablet again. "We'd need to account for the sudden increase in people to heal and feed. With what we have, we'd last for less than a month." It was Da Vinci who answered, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. "It also means that the Ground Team will have to account for that with increased supply runs."

"You're not including Servants into the mix, in calculating the supplies, are you?" the current Head of Security asked, his soft voice carrying through to her.

The Genius shook her head. "No. The mana generators, and the Masters failing that," she gestured with a nod towards the Ground Team. "are enough to reinvigorate us. And food is a luxury."

"A luxury that some rather rigorously partake in." Violet said, though mostly in jest, despite the serious tension.

It was at least met well, with a few chuckles in the room. "True." Da Vinci responded. "Some noble appetites can't be settled so simply. And that's a fact that's not just true for us Servants."

And how true that was. Despite being a noble herself, Olga couldn't very well deny such a fact. It was fortunate that there wasn't a loose cannon of a magus in the room, it was bad enough what they had to deal with in regards to the other surviving Masters and members of the crew.

"So, it is certain, that our supplies will be a problem again if we bring them back. And that the Ground Team will be straining trying to keep it up." Olga reiterated for the room.

Knowing looks crossed a few of their faces, finally understanding where she was heading with this. Fittingly, they all remained silent.

"Where are you heading with this, Director?" Yusuf asked, leaning a bit closer to the table, one of two people within the room who had no experience with the moonlit word prior to Chaldea.

She breathed in, bracing herself for the inevitable. "I have decided that, we will not awaken any of the Master Candidates from cryostasis."

Those who had figured out what she had intended nodded in understanding. Those that didn't, took a few seconds to process what she had said.

The Head of Sanitation, with the deepest grimace on his face, nodded. "That, makes the most sense." He said, sinking back into his chair.

Derrick rubbed his face with his gloved hands. "I can't imagine going through our materials, just taking care of them. Snobby bastards."

"It's… horrible. But, being in cryostasis is literally the best thing for them right now." Violet said with a nod.

"Especially if they have close to fatal wounds." Helix said, turning to his superior with a troubled look. "What if we release them one by one?"

"That will mitigate the sudden uptick of an increase in our upkeep, but it will still increase it all the same." Kagiso answered with a nod.

The American Witch sighed, somewhat tiredly. "Miss Violet's right. Them being in stasis is most likely a better condition than if we were to unfreeze them."

The Director was surprised to see how much they agreed with her decision. She expected _some_ level of resistance. Not none at all.

"What of the possibility of us requiring backup?" Ayako asked, getting the rooms attention. "Yes, Kagiso has mentioned his plans on eventually joining us. But, what if we need more?"

"Then we will awaken one of the B Team Master Candidates."

The Doctor turned to her, bewilderment etched on his face. "Not A Team?"

She shook her head. "Most of the Ground Team consists of members of B Team. Kagiso himself is _also_ B Team. They have also spent their time before _all of this_ practicing together, in the name of teamwork and cohesion." She further explained. "Either of the two will be perfect."

"There's nothing wrong with that plan. I'm game." Da Vinci said to the Director, folding her arms and nodding to the white haired young woman.

She carefully breathed a sigh of relief, trying to keep her composure. "Good, then its settled." She shifted her gaze to Ayako. "There is one more thing I wish to discuss. Aozaki."

"Yes Director?"

"Can the Servants use your puppets?" she questioned.

"_My_ puppets?" Ayako asked back.

"Of course, no one else comes close." It was Da Vinci that answered, a smirk growing on her face.

The Puppeteer shifted her eyes from the Servant to the Director. "They can, but they'd be living like people, like humans. And the puppets and materials themselves would need to be reinforced, _heavily_, to keep up with the strain. I'm pretty sure that the more they tap into their power, their actual Servant containers, it will break apart." Her eyes squinted, narrowing on the Director. "Why?"

"The possibility arises for this to lessen the upkeep for our mana generators. If at least some of them are housed in puppet bodies, it will allow us to both summon and sustain more Servants." She explained.

Ayako's brows rose in realization. As did everyone else's in the room, barring Da Vinci. The Section Head of Hardware Engineering leaned in closer, turning to the Puppeteer. "Wait, can Servants even _use_ them?" she asked.

"If it's made to support a Servant, yes." Ayako said with a confirming nod. "I've read homunculi used to house divine spirits before. Hell even humans can be used as a container." She said with a shrug.

Olga cringed at the reminder, with Mash herself turning her face away, though most of the room failed to notice. "So, can you make them?"

Ayako blinked her eyes bewilderedly. "_Make_ them? I have supplies to make _two_ more of _me_. If you want me to start making puppets to house Servants, then we'd need to go back out, and look for even stronger materials." She answered a shake of her head.

"Is your body now not strong enough?" Ritsuka asked, looking worriedly at the Puppeteer.

"They're strong, _for a human_. Even with this," she gestured to her own body. "I'd still need a spell to protect myself if I ever went up against a Dead Apostle. Let alone a Servant." She turned back to the Director. "We'd need new materials, and the Casters helping. It's not going to be easy."

"Yes this is actually quite the taxing project, _if_ we decide to go through with it." Da Vinci said with a serious nod. "Not that I'm against it, but you should know, Ayako would probably only make the puppets for any new Servant we summon."

"She can't make them for our current Servants?" Mash asked the Genius.

"We'd have to die first." Sanson, the only other Servant in the room, replied.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "It's a minor setback, since we have their Saint Graphs recorded, but any body she makes will always be just a backup. You can't easily replace your old body with the new, unless you kill yourself."

Most of the table grimaced. The Director, even more so. But, there was still hope. "You can confirm to us then, that you can make bodies to house new Servants we summon?"

Ayako looked around the room, seeing everyone's eyes on her. She sighed a troubled sigh, unheard of from her time within Chaldea. "You're very persistent about this, Director. I _can_ make them. But you yourself know that I'd have to finish making my own backups first. And after that, I need to also replenish my runestones. If we go out on another supply run to get stronger materials, then I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh…." Ayako's eyes fluttered close as she landed on her bed, her slightly wet back soaking into the sheets. Her fingers curled up around the blanket, bringing it over her body, as she began rolling on the bed. "_Aa-chan, I'm so tired…_"

The puppet rose from its makeshift bed, looking quite disheveled itself. It cracked its puppet joints before it moved towards the edge of the table, its golden strings leaving its body and propelling it towards Ayako. It landed in a soft thud, as it began running up the blanket to where Ayako's head would be. It dropped to its knees, patting the blanket with its small puppet hands. When Ayako groaned, it patted again. When another muffled groan was its only response, it began slapping the blanket with abandon.

"_BAAAAAA!_" the puppet was launched into the air as Ayako unfurled the blanket suddenly, its unamused expression still plastered on its face. It was caught within Ayako's grasp, hugging the puppet familiar close to her. "Aa-chan, I missed you. I've been so busy this past couple of months, you know?"

It spoke back to her, its gibberish understood by only her, trying to get itself into a comfortable position within Ayako's hold. Then, when it was pleased, began leaning into her.

"I miss everyone, Aa-chan. Even the bigger you." She said to the puppet, referring to her aunt.

The puppet was silent, its small face showing a grimace. It bore some kind of kinship with the actual Aoko, being created with a piece of her after all.

"I think we can do this, don't you?" she asked the puppet, looking down on the small familiar.

The familiar looked up, meeting Ayako's golden eyes, and nodded.

"Good, Aa-chan… good." Her hold on the puppet loosened, letting the familiar drop onto the bed. It stood itself up, looking back up at her. "'Cause I don't know what I'd do if we don't."

The puppet's face became somber, shared by its creator, before it suddenly smiled confidently, with its small hands on its hips. It pointed at Ayako, and began saying something in gibberish. Ayako listened to what her familiar was saying intently, a smile slowly forming on her own face, before she finally nodded. She pushed herself up, sitting herself on the bed and letting the blanket fall off her.

"You're right, Aa-chan. Thanks." The puppet smiled triumphantly, gladly accepting Ayako ruffling its neon bright red hair.

As it turned to fly back to its makeshift bed, a series of knocks came from her door. "_Ayako? Can I speak with you?_"

The Puppeteer turned to the door just as her puppet was midflight. "Huh? Mash? Sure, come in."

The door to her room slid open, and in walked the Demi-Servant. "Ayako, sorry if this is a bi- Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'll come back later!" she immediately turned upon noticing Ayako's state of undress.

"Its fine, Mash. I was just about to sleep, so it's all good." She said, not really caring that Mash of all people was seeing her wearing the clothes she'd usually wear to bed. An orange camisole top, with loose shorts. "Come on, we're all girls here, its fine."

The lavender haired girl stood facing the door, hands clenched and slightly shaking, before turning back around, her face tinted pink from her cheeks. Mash nodded, mostly to herself, as she began walking towards the chair next to Ayako's desk, bringing it closer to the bed. Ayako waited with a small smile, internally wondering to herself at how much Mash has changed in these couple of months. She held back the grimace, remembering the magus who so wanted to be human, who so wanted to befriend the Demi-Servant.

"What's up?" she eventually started, seeing Mash just fidget awkwardly on the chair.

"Have I, thanked you before?" she asked suddenly.

"For making the Director a new body? Yeah you have. Plenty of times actually."

Mash chuckled at the joke, before shaking her head, her hand pushing her glasses back on. "No. About, another thing. Before Fuyuki."

"Before Fuyuki?" Ayako asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes. You, kept pushing Ophelia to… talk to me." _Ah_. Ayako nodded in understanding. "Why?"

"She wanted a friend, even if she was too dumb understand." Ayako chuckled to herself. "Most magi are dumb, in regards to being human, so I can't actually fault her for that."

"I, never really understood why. And of all people, why me? She could've tried with anyone else." Mash shook her head, her face showing a hint of regret.

"Well, people are complicated creatures, Mash. Why do people do the things that they do?" Ayako shrugged, mostly for show. "Sometimes the reasons are simple and straightforward. Sometimes, they're difficult and convoluted."

"Why you, of all people, within A Team?" Ayako continued, with Mash listening with rapt attention. "Why not anyone else within A Team? Or maybe she's not comfortable around men, so why not with the other female member? I don't know. Maybe she saw you, all alone by yourself most of the time. Wanted to approach you, but she just doesn't understand how."

Ayako sighed, taking a short pause before continuing on. "People, are weird. Complicated. Full of so many aspects that make them, so unique among a vast sea of mush." She unknowingly smiled, surprising the Demi-Servant. "Magi, are assholes. Without a doubt. Even my mom. But, if any of them want to experience what it's like being human, I'm more than ready to show them."

"And for Ophs? She wanted friends. Genuine people who would care for her, and in turn for her to care for. And as a magus, she had such a hard time even trying to achieve that basic concept. Which was why I befriended her in the first place. She needed it."

"And so did you." The smile on her face disappeared, a sad frown taking over. "I wasn't part of A Team, so I couldn't be there, with both of us being busy with our respective teams. So, when she wanted to be friends with you? I was more than eager to help. And it hurt, to know that she's still in stasis."

"But then, someone else came and brought you out of that spiraling pit of despair." The smile returned on her face, as the Puppeteer leaned closer to Mash, placing a hand on the Demi-Servant's. "Ritsu-chan's been doing wonders while I'm not around. Do you know how much you've changed, Mash? I don't know if you'll even recognize yourself if you were to look back."

Mash's mouth hung open, her hand turning and closing around Ayako's. Then she too started smiling. "Thank you, Ayako."

"You're welcome." She then moved herself back, spreading her arms apart invitingly for Mash. "Now give big sis a hug."

Mash started sputtering at the sudden turn, her face gradually turning red. "W-wh-what?"

"Come on." She beckoned with her fingers. "A hug for your big sister."

Mash looked unsure, glancing to the door and making sure it was closed, before she stood up and approached the Puppeteer. Arms wrapped around her, hands rubbing her back and patting her head comfortingly. "There there." Ayako said with closed eyes.

It lasted a few seconds, before she let the Demi-Servant go. "If you ever need to talk, remember my door's open."

"I will, Ayako." Mash said with a smile.

"And don't be afraid to pursue Ritsu-chan! I'm sure he'll reciprocate!"

"_Ayako_! Goodnight!" the door would've been slammed closed if it weren't automatic as Mash rushed out of the room.

When she heard the footsteps go farther and farther, Ayako sighed, laying back onto her bed. "Man, Liz is right. I _am_ a therapist. Maybe I should take Psychology when this is all over…" her eye lids slowly closing, as sleep began to take her. "Aa-chan, can you turn off the lights?" Unseen shuffling echoed, the lights shutting off as the familiar did as asked. "_Thank you._" Ayako said as the darkness overtook her room. Within seconds, both Ayako and her familiar embraced their Antarctic slumber, as another day in Chaldea came to a close.

Her bedroom door slid open again, and a figure slithered into it, their form covered in darkness as the door closed behind them. The figure smiled, their golden, glowing eyes clinging on Ayako's sleeping form on the bed. They climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket over their form as well. "_Anchin-sama…_" Kiyohime whispered, wrapping her hands around Ayako and falling asleep as well.

The morning after, the residents of Chaldea heard a very uncharacteristically high-pitched scream coming from Ayako's room.

She refused to talk about it when asked.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

all of those people, barring Yusuf, have appeared in the past chapters. Violet and Derrick were involved in one of this Chaldea's first meetings, ya'll remember them, i'm sure. Yusuf was mentioned, in that same meeting. funnily enough, they didn't have names yet back then. they do now.

besides that, there's not much else to say, aside from us being able to see what goes on as Chaldea slowly fixes itself. it'll only get better for them from here on out (before it suddenly takes a turn for the worst.)

funfact, the song that Ayako and Elizabeth were dancing too was Clean Bandit's Rather Be, if you guys were curious.

in regards to Septem's progress, i have a clear idea now on what i want. problem is, i'm being a bit lazy right now. i still have a backlog, but hopefully i can get them done soon.

now, on to the reviews!

King0fP0wers: i also kinda wished i had Lancer Kiyo, if only so she'll have an obvious out to not be insane. but, i'm gonna have to cook something up.

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: it was just a no name magus that Ayako and her mother knew of back in the present, since that anomaly took place in an area that was familiar to her. maybe i'll have a name down the line. nothing now.

madmage101: thanks man!

well, with all said and done, i hope ya'll enjoyed your time!

drop a review in you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	22. Where all Roads Lead to

_**Where all Roads Lead to**_

_2014_

"_Why does she look like me?"_

"_Because I modeled her after you. Duh."_

_The older Aozaki rubbed her face, her sigh covered by her hand. This girl always gave her such non-answers. Only her, too. Not her mother. Not Lord Valualeta. Not a random person she passes by on the street. Just her. Aoko looked up to the ceiling, wondering what she did wrong to get such an attitude from the younger Aozaki. Well, it wasn't like it truly bothered her. Ayako does so mostly in jest, the young redhead loved putting Aoko in such situations even when she was younger._

"_Okay, let me rephrase that question." Aoko planted a hand on Ayako's shoulder. "Why did you model the familiar after me?"_

"_Because you're cute! And I'd like to have some form of you around too." Ayako said with a bright smile._

_For a girl who became very mature at a young age, Aoko was surprised by how earnest and childlike she could be. She smiled as she shook her head. She wouldn't trade Ayako for anything else in the world. Her little Rainbow was the best thing to happen to the Aozakis in years, and it wasn't even planned to begin with. What began as a whim by Touko became the shining light within their dark history. Ayako truly was the white sheep of the family. And they wouldn't have it any other way._

"_Well, if you're gonna do that, I might as well help." Aoko said as she plucked a few strands of her hair._

"_Thanks! This'll help tremendously!" Ayako took the offered strands with a smile, her brows furrowing when she noticed Aoko pulling out a knife._

"_That's not all, Rainbow." Aoko said as she sliced her palm._

"_Aa-chan! What are you doing?!" Ayako rushed to stop the bleeding, but Aoko's longer, adult arms held the teen back._

"_You said you wanted a piece of me; Well? You're getting a piece of me." Aoko's blood filled up a whole coffee mug, which was thankfully empty._

_Ayako's golden eyes were almost locked onto her sliced palm. She nodded, her face bearing some kind of calm determination. "Well, if that's how we're going to do it, then I need to make a few adjustments." Ayako said, flipping the puppet on its front, so its back was now facing upwards._

"_What are you doing?" Now it was Aoko's turn to ask, as the younger Aozaki pulled out her small obsidian stone, and began carving on the puppet's back._

_It was a rune. __ᛟ.__ "Othala, for Heritage." Ayako said with a beaming smile. "If this little familiar is going to be an aspect of you, then it should be considered as such. With this, this familiar is as much an Aozaki as we are."_

_Aoko covered her mouth with her nonbleeding hand. This girl had made them feel emotions they never even knew they could feel. "You're quite the sentimentalist, Ayako."_

"_Damn straight I am. Now let's finish this, I want a mini-you in my life." As she began tracing the runes on the circle._

_The older Aozaki drew out a sigh. "You have a way with words, Rainbow."_

_With the six runes traced with her blood, the dozen featureless runestones on the table began lighting up, as they disintegrated into magical energy. Ayako's red hair also shifted, to a darker grey._

_ᛗ __ᛉ __ᚷ_

_ᚹ __ᚨ __ᛟ_

"_Mannaz, of Man. Algiz, of Protection. Gebo, of Gift. Wunjō, of Joy. Ansuz, of the God Odin, and Othala, of Heritage." The magical circle lit up with power, taking in all the energies provided by the runestones. "Þekki Meiri."_

_Almost within the second of the circle flashing, the puppet's eyes opened. Slowly, showing its small blue eyes to the world, sitting up from its resting position, turning its head to Ayako and Aoko. The young Puppeteer smiled proudly. "Good morning, Aa-chan! Welcome to the world! Happy birthday!"_

_The familiar stood, smiling before them as it jumped for joy. Ayako brought the small puppet into a tight hug, smiling happily with Aoko looking over her with her own smile, her hand ruffling the teen's reddening hair._

* * *

2017

"So how much do you want me to hold back, Medea?" Ayako asked, stretching her limbs on her side of the training room.

"Just don't kill him, Ayako." The Caster said, arms folded as she eyed them clinically.

"That doesn't sound like it's a good tradeoff for me." Ritsuka said with a worried chuckle.

"Our enemies will not show restraint, Ritsuka. So you must prepare yourself." Medea told him, nodding to Ayako to continue.

"Don't worry, Senpai. I'll make sure it doesn't get too far." Mash said from the sidelines, decked out in her Servant gear.

"What has Medea taught you already, Ritsu-chan?" Ayako asked the male Master. "Has she taught you Reinforcement?"

"Yes, she did." He said with a nod.

"Then do so." The Puppeteer said, as the tip of her fingers lit up.

He nodded, grabbing onto his shoulders. "_Förstärka!_"

With the spell casted, his Combat Uniform lighting up along with his Circuits, Ayako began tracing her runes in the air.

ᚦ ᚻ

_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Hagalaz, of Hail._ Her hair became a dirty blonde, as light sparks of electricity ran through them. The runes lost its features, coalescing into a singular shape, beating sporadically. "_Eldingar!_"

Lightning shot out of the shape, striking at Ritsuka. She was impressed to see him holding his scream back, though a long pained grunt still managed to escape as he dropped to the floor on his knees. Mash was about to rush towards him, when Medea's hand shot out, stopping her in her place. Sparks of electricity raced on his body, slowly dissipating as its effects soon ran itself from his core. With a tired sigh, Ritsuka stood himself up, slowly.

"Not bad, Ritsu-chan." Ayako complimented, as she traced another set of runes in the air. "But we're not done yet."

ᚻ ᛁ

_Hagalaz, of Hail. Isaz, of Ice._ Her dirty blonde hair shifted in color again, turning snow white like it did before. "_þæfingur!_"

The runes joined to become a ball of snow, shooting out towards Ritsuka like a bullet. He blocked the attack with his arms, sending him careening into the wall. He felt the cold spread through him, his body involuntarily shivering as the effects of his Reinforcement ran out. This time he collapsed onto his knees, tired and spent. Mash ran to him without resistance, patting his cold, almost _freezing,_ body with her hands, trying to give him some of her warmth.

"That… wasn't so… bad." He said in between his chittering.

"It's because I'm not fueling myself with runestones, Ritsu-chan." She said with a smile. "If all I relied on was this, then my runes wouldn't be any different from anyone else's."

"Is that what makes yours… so potent?" he asked as Mash helped him stand back up.

"Not just that." Both Masters turned to the archway, seeing the Director standing beside Medea, also with a clinical look in her eyes. "Her runestones allow her to tap into the mana of the Earth without resistance."

Ayako smiled proudly at the recognition. "You've read my papers."

"Of course." She said with a slight frown. "I was going to bring you in to Chaldea. I wasn't going to do so without doing my own research."

"It's just that most people ignored it, because of a bunch silly notions." Ayako said with a scoff, her feet moving her towards Medea and the Director.

"Which is ridiculous." The Director agreed. "Having read your papers though, I'm surprised you didn't join Modern Magecraft Theories."

"'Cause I'd fit right in?" Ayako said with a slight upward tick of her lip. "I like making things. And making the things I make even better. It's just that simple."

"You must have gotten the scorn of your peers then." Medea commented.

"Oh, all the time. Except from Lord Valualeta herself, she's pretty chill." She shrugged, showing how much she cared for said scorn. "But I at least got to be a guest lecturer in Lord El-Melloi II's class."

"If you can achieve more powerful spells with your runestones, why don't other people try it?" Ritsuka asked, as he approached them.

"Because it hurts like hell." Ayako said with a pleased smile. "It's tit for tat. You can supplement yourself with the Earth's mana, but in return your body must handle its current. There's no resistance from the Earth, because we're paying the price to use it." She pulled out a handful of her runestones, presenting it to the Director. "Wanna try?"

Olga kept her eyes on the runestones in Ayako's hands, gazing upon them with an unreadable expression. She then looked up, her golden eyes matching Ayako's. "No thank you."

"Suit yourself." Ayako said as she pocketed them again.

"How did I do, Medea-san?" Ritsuka asked the Servant.

"Well. But not well enough." She told him. "In a pinch, we can at least guarantee that you won't die on the spot, but you'd still need at least one Servant by your side, at all times."

"Is there anything I can do, to get better?" he asked her, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Just keep exercising and practicing. Soon, dealing with random fodder will be a cakewalk, I'm sure." She said with a supportive smile.

"Maybe we should get Martha to help you out on your physical training?" Ayako suggested.

Ritsuka's eyes widened, taking a single step back. "That sounds like a good idea." Olga agreed with a thoughtful nod. The Director met his blue eyes, preventing him from further retreating. "Starting tomorrow, you will have Saint Martha assist you in the gymnasium."

"Don't worry, Senpai. I'll be there with you, every step of the way." Even Mash was encouraging him, further locking him down on this path.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, fishing for the reply they wanted. "S-sure. We'll do that."

"Atta boy, Ritsu-chan." Ayako said, her hand lightly slapping Ritsuka on his back. "With her training, you'll be a Spartan."

* * *

"And we, are finally, done." Kagiso said with relief, dropping onto the chair he was coincidentally over. His one hand, clenched tight, not yet relaxed.

"You know, this was the _one_ thing I was worried about, when I was in med school." The last official doctor of Chaldea said. Adrian Comstock, the latest in a line of dying magi, its fate sealed when he swore off the path. A bright man, though hardly ever confident in himself.

"Just nonstop patients? Yes, I can see that." Sanson said, standing in one corner of the room, rubbing his hands in a damp towel. "But to see an empty infirmary must feel even better."

"_Yes._" Both Kagiso and Adrian replied, their eyes trailing the room devoid of patients for the first time in months. The doctor turned to the Shaman with an inquisitive look on his face. "When do you think Doctor Roman will return to us?"

"Probably after the next Singularity." Kagiso responded with a knowing shake of his head. "I doubt he'd return in full capacity though."

"What do you mean?"

"The Director would most likely have him around as her Second." He said with a nod to the Servant. "_Especially_ during a Singularity."

The doctor groaned, lightly banging his head on the wall behind him. "And you're planning on returning too."

"Is that a problem?" Kagiso asked with a raised brow.

Adrian shook his head dejectedly. "I'm more of a follower, than a leader."

"If that's the case, then Sanson here can take that responsibility." He gestured to the Servant, who nodded in return.

"I'm more useful here anyway." He said with a professional smile.

A three-tined ping echoed in the room, coming from Kagiso's communicator. He brought his one arm, seeing the message that had arrived. His brows rose in surprise. "What's going on?" Adrian asked him.

"I'm being called to the conference room. So is Sanson." He said as he stood up. The Assassin moved to his side, reading the message himself. "They've located the next Singularity."

* * *

The large screen lit up, displaying a map of ancient Europe, along with Northern Africa. Its borders were already marked, giving everyone in the room a clear view of where their next Singularity was located.

"Aw, shit. The Roman Empire?" Ayako said, clearly displeased.

"60 AD. During the reign of Emperor Nero, close to its end too." Doctor Roman further supplied.

"Is something wrong, Aozaki?" the Director asked, confused by the sudden display of displeasure.

The Puppeteer sighed, leaning her shoulders on the table surface. "The Roman Empire is massive. And we have no Riders."

"Damn, that's true." Koleen said, joining Ayako with her own sigh. "Wait. Martha, don't you have Tarrasque?"

"I do. Though, the method in which I release him is a bit different." The Saint said, as if she was careful with her words.

"That's good and all, but a giant turtle/dragon isn't exactly subtle." Ayako said, causing Chaldea's Lancer to laugh in hysterics. "Can he at least fly?"

"I can _make_ him fly." Martha said with a smile.

The Masters all eyed her suspiciously, who in turn smiled innocently at them, her bright smile almost making them forget just what kind of Saint she was.

"Masters, we can use my Noble Phantasm, if traversal is the issue." Kiyohime suggested, leaning closer to Ayako.

"Don't you turn into a fiery blue dragon?" the Celtic Druid asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes. Why?"

"Then I think the Masters would just get burnt up riding you." He said with a straight face.

"No they won't!" she all but yelled.

"Really?" his red eyes narrowed onto the smaller Servant.

Kiyohime shifted her eyes from the Caster nervously. "_Maybe a little_."

"Yeah, that's a no for them then." He said with a pronounced frown.

"_How rude!_"

"With land that expansive, we'd need like two of us for each Master, right? Especially if we split up like before." Elizabeth said to the room.

"That's a great idea Liz." Da Vinci said with a pleased smile, ruffling the younger Servant's hair.

"Is it?" the Assassin questioned. "We left three Servants here in Chaldea, including you, Da Vinci, during the last Singularity. If we go with Elizabeth's plan, there'd be less people defending compared to our last expedition."

"Not if we summon another Servant."

"We are getting off track." The Director said, stopping the conversation just before it would spiral out of control. "But summoning another Servant isn't a bad solution to this."

"It's not a guarantee that we'd get a Rider…" Ayako looked up to the room, her golden eyes conveying her true troubled feelings. "but, we'd need them, regardless, with covering Rome's massive expanse."

"I don't like leaving Chaldea undefended as much as you, Ayako." Koleen said, turning to the Puppeteer with sympathy. "But, we can cover more ground with more Servants."

"All the Mana Generators are running, so it shouldn't be as much of a problem." Olga said, her hand on her chin in thought. "But, you three will still have to sustain two Servants when you deploy."

"Doctor?" Mash called out, seeing his deepening frown. The others in the room shifted their eyes to him, now becoming the center of attention. "What's wrong?"

His grimace deepened, as if he was struggling with whatever it was he was holding. He shook his head, finally relenting himself to the thought. "There is also a familiar signature coming from the Singularity." He turned to the Director, seeing Olga sink back into her chair. "A very familiar, _and recorded_, signature."

The Director's eyes widened at the mention, her golden orbs turning glassy in response. Mash's breath hitched with a sudden intake, her hands quivering above the table. Ritsuka's own appendage wrapped around hers, comforting the Demi-Servant. The last remnants of B Team all scowled at the reminder; Kagiso's hand reaching for the stump of his left shoulder; Koleen's hands clenched into a fist, tightening until the whites of her knuckles were visible; and Ayako's own reached for her face, covering them as a long hiss escaped her.

"_So soon_." She said, her words muffled. "_Then we need to meet _him head on." She lifted her hands off her face, her scowl turning to a look of determination.

"And we need all the people we can get, so let's get back out and get the materials we need to summon again." Koleen, glancing to the Servants around her.

"Will you join us now, Kagiso-san?" Ritsuka asked, as the Shaman calmed himself down.

He shook his head, his hand still holding onto his shoulder. "I can't. I don't have the right headspace for this." His hand held his closed eyes, the frown etched on his face.

"Yeah, that would be problematic." The Puppeteer rubbed Kagiso's back, easing his discomfort. "Director? Are you alright?"

"No." Olga replied, her breathing still uneven and erratic. Ayako was slightly surprised that she didn't even try to deflect.

"Can we even stop him? Now?" the male Master asked.

"Doubt it. He reports to a higher being. It would be too easy." Da Vinci said her arms crossed over the table.

"But slapping him in the face will feel real good, I'm sure. Whoever he is." The Lancer commented with a nod. "Traitors should be put to place."

"I doubt he'd consider himself a traitor." The Greek Witch said knowingly, being one of the only few Servants who have come into contact with the Professor. "He'd probably consider Chaldea nothing more than a stepping stone to crush."

"All the more reason to deal with him swiftly then." Martha declared, careful in not slamming her gauntleted fist on the table.

"Gather enough materials for two more summonings." Olga ordered, standing up with her hands on the tabletop. "The Ground Team will have more Servants accompanying them, but I will not leave Chaldea bereft of defense."

"Who shall join us, Ayako?" Mash asked, as she and the other two Masters turned to the leader of the Ground Team.

"You, for one." Her words garnered a few laughs around the table. "But we don't know who will answer the summons, so let's keep it to two more for the moment." She straightened herself, cracking her neck. "Martha; currently our strongest Servant; and Medea; with her invaluable support and army, as weak as they can be."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time." Olga said, turning to the Doctor. "Prep the control room. We're sending them out for an urgent supply run."

* * *

Nine days had come and gone, and three supply runs had taken place with the intent to gather the necessary materials for the emergency summonings. Chaldea was abuzz with the increased activity, all in preparation for the Singularity. The Security forces were now equipped with more of Da Vinci's inventions, boxy metallic crossbows in their hands with the materials she herself was handed, accompanied with the still walking constructs of Medea's Dragon Tooth Warriors. The supply runs themselves eventually proved fruitful, giving them these chances for two more summons.

The neon lights of the summoning chambers powered up as the magically lit summoning circle dimmed, with another figure now standing before the shield. Dressed in an all-black attire; black dress shirt, black dress pants, black jacket; making the red tie he wore to top it all off stand out, the figure lit a cigarette in his mouth, his eyes shielded by a pair of black rimmed glasses. He inhaled the stick, releasing the smoke in a single exhale.

"Zhuge Liang, Pseudo-Servant Caster." He said, keeping his words short and succinct.

"Lord El-Mellio?!" the Director's voice reached their ears, achieving a volume she hasn't reached since Fuyuki.

"The Second! Why do people always forget the Second?!" he responded irritably, walking off raised the platform towards the group.

"Professor, it's been a while!" Ayako approached the familiar man, her arms opened wide for a hug instead of the usual shake.

"Ayako, so this is where you went." He commented with a nod, taking the hug without protest, despite the displeasure written on his face. "I guess that's not too surprising. And really, stop with the _professor_. We're peers, despite the decades that separate us."

"Wow, you weren't wrong, Ayako-san." The male Master said, joining her with Koleen and Mash beside him. "People can be containers for Servants." He commented, despite not knowing who said person was.

"As long as they're compatible." The newly summoned Caster explained. "He's taking a back seat in all of this though, so you'll mostly just see me."

"But, you do have Zhuge Liang with you, do you?" Koleen asked, slightly skeptic.

"Yes, I inherited all his powers, so there shouldn't be any issues there." He said, as his eyes looked around the room, searching for any more people he could recognize. He only found one person he had seen before.

"Olga, though I assume it's Director now?"

"Yes, Lord El-Melloi." The white haired woman approached him, having calmed herself down. She sighed with a semblance of relief. "It's good to see a familiar face."

"Likewise." He said, as he turned to the Masters again. "Well, this is all well and good, but I assume there's more pressing matters at hand?"

"Yes, we're planning to summon another Servant." Ayako answered.

He nodded as smoke escaped his nostrils. "Then let us move on."

"Romani! Start up the sequence again!" The Director ordered as they all retreated from the platform.

The materials were loaded, consumed almost instantly by the terminal as they were funneled through the system, channeling the chambers once more. The lights sputtered out as the circle lit up with magical power, as another flash of light blinded them all for a second. A figure, standing just as tall as Elizabeth, though looking slightly smaller than the Lancer. Their outfit was almost white, with black accents adorned on their armor and dress. The armor itself, covering mostly their torso and hands, leaving their shoulders bare, with cuffs just below them. Their face, familiar yet devoid of malice, showing innocent green eyes and pure blonde hair, tied in a ponytail with a large black ribbon.

"Servant Saber, Arturia Pendragon! I look forward to working with you all, in the years to come!" the King of Knights bowed to them with her sword in hand.

An exceptionally loud gasp came from Medea, while a pained grunt was heard coming from Lord El-Melloi. The newly summoned Saber stepped off the platform, approaching the Masters with an almost skip to her step. Her smile was blinding. "Masters, let's go save the world!"

"Alright, someone as enthusiastic as Martha." Ayako said with her own widening smile, the newly summoned Servant's enthusiasm was infectious to them.

"King Arthur?" Mash approached the Servant with an ounce of trepidation.

"Yes, that is I! Or, who I am training to be!" the Saber said, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry, but the me right now, is one who is still a knight in training, to _be_ the rightful King of Camelot!" her green eyes then narrowed onto the Demi-Servant, her body turning around back to the summoning circle, seeing the shield on the summoning circle.

"Arturia?"

"There's something familiar about you." Arturia said, as she shifted her attention back to Mash. "I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you've faced us before?" Ritsuka supplied. "Well, your older tyrant version."

Her eyes lingered on Mash, making the lavender haired girl nervous. "Well, I guess that makes sense." She finally relented, stepping back with her hands on her hips. "What is our next objective, Masters?"

* * *

"Are you ready, Director?" Ayako asked the white haired woman, standing before the newly assembled Ground Team with her arms crossed. Both Doctor Roman and Kagiso were in her flanks.

Olga eyed the Ground Team leader with a bemused expression. "I should be asking all of you that." She said, her golden eyes giving their new Combat Uniforms a once over. "It has been six weeks since the First Singularity, and all of you have barely recuperated."

"We're as good as we're gonna get, Director." Ayako said, turning to her fellow Masters and Mash. "We play with the cards we're dealt with. So we make the best of it."

"We're lucky that we even _got_ six weeks, Director. What if we had less?" the Witch said, standing in front of her open coffin.

"I don't even want to think about that possibility." Ritsuka commented, eyes closed as he held himself back.

"Regardless, you will be facing Lev once more. Or, _whatever he truly is_." Olga turned her face away from them, her hands shaking. "We need to ascertain his motives."

"We will, Director." Mash answered, reinvigorated. "And we will get to the bottom of this Singularity."

"We will, absolutely!" Arturia said, raising Caliburn into the air.

"Yes, yes. We will." Just behind her was Medea, her hood raised, almost obscuring the dark giggle she was emitting.

The Pseudo-Caster beside her eyed the Witch with a slight amount of building fear, taking a step closer to the rest of the Masters. "Let us make haste then. The earlier we leave, the quicker we could gather the lay of the land."

"Agreed." Sanson said, his eyes covering the Masters. "Can any of you speak Latin?"

As one, Ayako, Ritsuka, and Mash turned to Koleen. The Witch sighed at her friends' expectations of her, though inwardly cursing herself as well. "Yes, I can. Not 100% though. Honestly, I'd probably use a translation spell."

"Me too." Ayako agreed, draping an arm around Koleen's shoulder. "I can read Latin, but I'm a long way from actually speaking it myself."

"Uh, can you help me in that regard?" Ritsuka asked them, slightly raising his hands.

"Don't you worry, Da Vinci-chan is here!" the loud proclamation echoed in the large chamber, the Caster carrying in her hands a pair of small braided bronze necklaces.

The Doctor sighed, with a hint of a smile gracing his face. "Always in the nick of time."

"You _bet!_" the Renaissance Genius approached the Ground Team with her chest puffed up. "I expected this development, and so I have prepared something for you two! Mystic Codes that will allow you to converse with anyone!"

Both Ritsuka and Mash's face lit up. "_Thank you, Da Vinci/-san!_"

"Yes, yes, praise the ever lovely Da Vinci-chan!"

"Uh, I don't mean to push my boundaries, but can we get going?"

Everyone in the room turned their gazes to an impatient Saint, tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest. She still elected to wear her jacket over her revealing dress.

Olga coughed into a fist, realigning herself. "Saint Martha is right, we are dawdling. Get in your coffins, and Romani, prepare for the Grand Order!"

* * *

"_Starting Unsummon Program."_

"_Begin Spiritron Conversion."_

"_Rayshift beginning in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_All operations cleared. Beginning Grand Order operation."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

there is something about Septem, that is completely forgettable to me. even though i skipped most of the story (really, the only one i fully read through was Orleans, Babylonia and Salem), i remembered the gist of all of them. _except_ Septem. i don't know why, but i couldn't remember what it was about. so, i read through it again, and i understood why i forgot about it.

so, with that in mind, Septem will deviate almost immediately compared to Orleans, and i'm using it to supplement some other things as well. we'll discuss more of it next chapter, when we're finally in it.

i'm also planning on there being just 4 chapters to it. really, there isn't much gong on in this, it's really straightforward. so, hopefully we can get through this soon.

but, we're getting off topic, let's talk about _this_ chapter!

i've expanded more on what makes Ayako's runes different, how it can be powerful in some aspects, but it comes at a price.

and we got two new Servants. Waver, and Saber Lily. Waver's going to fit right in (and no, he's not gonna be in his younger form here), and Saber Lily is, well, she's the only Saber version i have of Arturia. contrasting that, i have both Lancer versions (but none of the star wars versions, so there's that). all that's missing is the Archer and Rider of this first batch of Servants (though the group's guaranteed at least a Rider, considering the reward for completing Septem).

now, onto the reviews!

Warlord of Chaos: that is an interesting idea, one that Ayako would probably think of in the future chapters.

Lulumo: OCs are bound to happen. i can't stop that. as for how they look like:

Ayako came into being because i thought Gudako looked a lot like Touko, even though that's a byproduct of Takeuchi's artstyle. so, picture Gudako with slightly more red hair that's braided and done in a side plait. she wears the Clock Tower Mystic Code from the game, only with long jeans and her red coat;

Koleen is white, somewhat short for an American. taller than Ayako, shorter than Ritsuka. Her hair is long, and also braided, and she has pink eyes. most of the time, she wears the "default" Chaldean uniform, though she replace the short skirt with one of her long gypsy skirts;

Ritsuka looks the same, but soon he too would look a bit different;

Kagiso is a tall black African man. clean shaven, with just a hint of a beard starting to grow. ever since he's been helping out in the infirmary, he now wears a shirt and coat that's not too dissimilar to Roman. he will join the Ground Team, starting from Okeanos;

these are the most important OCs, so, it's best if you get used to them. they're just as important here.

King0fP0wers: definitely, non-combatants will get full use out of those bodies. there are also other Servants that are guaranteed to get one.

that would be interesting, and the numbers in my head do work out. hopefully we get there!

Guest: i don't have Karna, sorry. and pairings aren't important here.

trexboy164: he'll get there, don't worry.

well, that's that! hope you guys enjoyed this one, a bit shorter than the past couple of chapters.

thanks for reading!

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	23. Second Singularity, Part 1

_**Second Singularity, Part 1: Rose Imperium**_

60 AD

"Servants, roll call."

"Ruler." Martha's heavy fists met each other, a distinct clang echoing in the sparse forest.

"Caster." A crackling of magical lightning coursed on the dirt, meeting Medea's purple dress.

"Assassin." A heavy thud implanted itself on the ground, as Sanson gathered himself with his sword struck beside him.

"Saber!" Arturia called out excitedly, her posture straight and perfect with Caliburn in its sheath.

"Pseudo-Caster." The Lord answered as he lit another cigarette in his lips.

"Shielder!" Mash answered, materializing her massive shield before her. The small squirrel like beast emerged from her pocket, mewling to them as if reminding them of its existence.

"Good." Ayako nodded, seeing them all gathering around her. "Mystic Codes?"

"On." Ritsuka replied, making sure the necklace was around both his and Mash's neck.

"Translators?"

"_**D́͡Ȩ̛͘͜͏CĮ͡P͡͏H̨͡͏Ȩ̶̵R̀͟!̢̕͏̡**_" Koleen's reply came in a dark gurgle, a vine-like pattern emerging around her neck.

ᚨ ᚲ ᚷ

_Ansuz, of the God Odin. Kenaz, of Torch. Gebo, of Gift._ The runes she traced on her throat imbedded into her skin like a tattoo, forming a shape of a Gebo rune. "_Allt talað_."

She breathed in the ancient air, feeling her throat tingle with the rune pulsing. "_On."_ Both female Masters said, nodding to one another.

"Is it just me, or is the air a little bit suffocating?" Ritsuka asked the group, looking like he was having trouble breathing.

"The air is saturated with mana, compared to the present." Lord El-Melloi explained, breathing the air himself. "Yes, I wonder how I would've handled this as a normal human."

"Not well, I assume." Ayako commented, a hand on her chest as she too steadied herself. "Oh, I can see this becoming a problem down the line."

"Then let's make it _not_ a problem, shall we?" Medea said, and with a quick incantation, a spell wrapped itself around all three Masters.

"_Thanks, Medea."_ Ayako and Koleen replied, thankful for the spell, while Ritsuka was still adjusting himself with the help of Mash.

"Medea, send a familiar out, scour our surroundings." Ayako ordered the Caster.

"No need, Ayako." Sanson's voice cut through the order, standing between the two. "There's a battle just in our periphery." He gestured with a nod, where Martha and Arturia were, as they too kept their eyes on what Sanson had reported.

The group moved as one, stepping at the precipice of the forest, seeing the battle between hundreds of soldiers. "There's a Servant among them." Martha said observantly.

All three Masters nodded, their own eyes gazing at the brutal scene. Koleen turned to the Physician, her pink eyes conveying an unsaid order. "Assassin."

"Yes Master." With that, Sanson activated his Presence Concealment, obscured to even his allies.

"A massive battle like this, it must be tied to the anomaly." Medea commented, materializing her staff.

"It most definitely is." Koleen said, sounding assured of what she said. "Rome wasn't part of any wars during this era."

"Then, who should we help?" the male Master asked, crouching down to a knee.

"The smaller army, being cornered by the larger one." Ayako commented, her eye reinforced to gain a better view of the battle, seeing a distinct red standing out amongst its color. "If it's a mistake, then we'll live with it, but that's a massacre if I ever saw one."

"Masters. The ring is still up there." Mash's voice spoke up, causing all of them to match her gaze.

"So it _definitely_ happened in Fuyuki." Ayako said with narrowing eyes. "What is that?"

"_Let us deal with that particular anomaly, Ayako._" The Doctor's voice spoke through their communicators. "_Find a way to resolve that battle, and find that Servant._"

"The Doctor's right." The Lord said as he extinguished his smoke. "Masters, what are your orders?"

All heads turned to Ayako, now officially recognized as their leader. She gave a short sigh, before meeting their eyes. "Mash, Ruler, Saber; meet them head on. Caster, heal the wounded. Lord El-Melloi, find us that Servant that's hiding in plain sight." Ayako's orders reached their ears, followed by the three Servants launching themselves towards the army. That left everyone else reinforcing the smaller army.

"They are still humans." Martha said to the other two. "Pull your punches." She said, her own punch landing a hit on an enemy soldier's shield. The shield caved under her attack, sending the soldier into their backline.

"Yes, Ruler!" the Arturia replied, as both she and Mash worked together, with the Saber dealing quick decisive blows to them as Mash blocked the soldiers' attacks with her shield.

"Reinforcements? I thought our path to the Capital was blocked off." Said the woman who was apparently leading the smaller army, her attire much more extravagant than the soldiers, frayed and torn as it were. Despite the visible wounds on her person, she didn't seem fazed by it.

"We're a passing group, don't mind us!" Ayako replied, silently praising herself for her working spell.

"Yes, let us help! Turn the tide to this unfair fight!" Ritsuka added, helping a downed soldier up and allowing Medea to heal them.

"And you have mages with you? How convenient!" the woman said with a smile, before turning to deflect an attack that aimed at her flank. Her massive red sword on display to them. "Seeking a quick attack I see! But such attacks will never bear fruit against me!" she proclaimed, even as a spear managed to scratch at her. Her red dress made it difficult to ascertain how wounded she truly was.

"Masters, I see the Servant. He's approaching us." The Lord of the Clock Tower said, firing a quick shot against the enemy army.

"Us? Or her?" Koleen asked, sending quick glances to the woman that stood out.

"Her, most likely." He replied evenly. "She seems to be a VVIP."

"Now _that_ is convenient." Ayako said, sending spell after spell of her own.

Said person was still busy herself with the soldiers that converged around her, unnoticing of the Servant that steadily approached her, with the soldiers of their army parting ways for him. He kept walking, and walking, approaching her, until her eyes landed on him. An audible gasp escaped her, her footsteps faltering as she backed away from the Servant, her red gleaming sword touching the ground.

"…_Uncle_…"

"_Shit_." The Masters collectively cursed beneath their breath, sensing the complications that would arise.

"My niece. My beautiful niece! The proudest, of my youngest sister's daughter!" the Servant kept walking, his hands clenched in a tight fist.

"You're dead, Uncle! How are you here?!" the woman asked the Servant disbelievingly.

He didn't answer her, instead stopping his walk. Despite the ensuing battle around them, the chaos was all but tuned out by the Masters, Servants, and the woman, anticipating his movements. The ground cracked under his feet, as he launched himself towards her, with the woman raising her red blade to block his raised fists. His fists didn't connect onto her, instead now he faced a different woman, one who was holding him back with her own ornate gauntlets.

He pulled his fist back, taking a single retreating step, when he was launched away from them by a single powerful kick from the Saint, leaving behind a trench of earth. Martha kept her stance, the enemy soldiers around her wearily taking a few steps back with their weapons pointed at her. The hostile Servant stood himself up, and roared at her. Martha launched herself at him, the soldiers around her almost pushed back by the wave she left behind.

"Wait!" the woman tried to call out, her words falling on deaf ears as Chaldea's Ruler kept the Servant at bay.

"That man's not your uncle anymore!" Ritsuka said in an attempt to placate the woman.

For a second, she looked distraught, Ritsuka fearing he may have offended her in some way. She shook her head, a look of determination taking over. "You're right, foreigner. No, he is not my uncle!" she stood straighter, pointing her red sword at the Servant. "Caligula! You dare align yourself with the United Empire!"

"YES!" the Servant proclaimed proudly, even as he was beaten back by Martha. "NOW! GIVE! YOURSELF! UP!"

"_Caligula?_" Koleen whispered to herself, her pink eyes narrowing on the red dress that stood proudly. "_That means she's... Doctor, what do the records say?_"

"_That she… should be a he. Emperor Nero was recorded as a man in history._" The man replied, sounding confused and perplexed.

"_By this point, we should be taking the history books with a grain of salt._" The Director commented, her voice even and unamused. Koleen silently nodded, as her eyes noticed Medea approach the red clad woman.

"If you wish to head back into the fray, then sit still while we heal you." Medea said as both El-Melloi and Ritsuka held the woman, apparently Emperor Nero, back.

"Umu, I appreciate the gesture, mage!" She said, feeling the healing effects of Medea's spell.

Caligula kept on trying to approach her, but his advance was halted, again and again, by Martha's defense. Every time he got closer, a power punch or kick would send him back into the army he was leading, who had all but scattered and broken by the combined efforts of Mash and Arturia. A last ditch effort by him, a fist pulled back as her roared at them, speeding past the Saint as he rushed for Nero. The Emperor held her sword, ready to block his attack, when Mash appeared between them. Her massive shield stopped his attack with a loud bang.

The red clad woman took her opportunity, stabbing her massive sword through Caligula. Despite that, the Servant was unfazed, pulling his fist back to pummel her, when Martha's gauntlets grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him off the blade. His fist met the Saint's torso, yet just like him she too was unfazed, taking the blow head on as she too pulled her fist back. He was launched farther by her punch than he did earlier with her kick.

The larger army, upon seeing the Servant fallen on the ground, were now routed, scrambling away from Chaldea and their Servants. Caligula, his hand held out to the red clad woman, grunting in pain. "_My niece…_" he uttered, before his form disappeared in a flash.

"He's… gone?" she said, turning to them.

"Ayako-san, is he dead?" Ritsuka asked, turning to the Puppeteer.

She shook her head. "That was a Command Spell." Ayako answered, mostly to her fellow Masters, who nodded in return. "He was forced to retreat, now that their army has routed."

"Command Spell… I have little idea as to what that is, but you people have saved our lives. For that, you have our gratitude!" the Emperor bowed, along with the few of her soldiers who were still standing. "Behold, you are in the presence of the splendor of Rome! For I, am the Fifth Emperor of Rome, Nero Claudius Augustus Germanicus!"

The soldiers around her cheered, raising their weapons alongside her. "And I must once again thank you for your timely interventions! Umu! Please, regale me of your stories, for you must not simply be _passing foreigners_ with such powerful men and women by your sides."

While the Servants gathered around and helped the remaining soldiers, the Masters turned to one another, as a silent conversation was exchanged between the three of them. They all nodded together, and as one, turned to the Emperor. "Well…" Ayako began, taking a step closer to the short blonde. "it goes like this…"

* * *

"I expected a little bit of disbelief, but she seemed to be well reciprocating." Ayako commented, sitting herself down on the opulent chair.

"It helps that we have proved ourselves to her." Medea said, floating in a seating posture beside the Puppeteer. "She might not fully believe us, but we've received the benefit of the doubt."

"Evidenced by this room she gave us." Lord El-Melloi said, standing on a balcony that oversaw most of Rome, with a lit cigarette in his fingers. "Quelling any sort of doubt to her identity."

"She trusted us enough to give us a bit of a hint to what Rome's dealing with right now." Koleen said, rubbing the ruby colored bedsheets with her hands, feeling its soft texture. "This so called _United Empire,_ attacking from the north west, west, and the western coast."

"But she didn't tell us where exactly." Ritsuka said, content with just sitting on the floor. Fou took the opportunity to lay on top of him, with Mash sitting beside the resting Master. "What time did she say the meeting will be tomorrow?"

"9 AM, Ritsuka." Arturia answered from atop the bed, with Caliburn in its sheathe. "She said she'll send people to pick us up."

"How's Henri's search going, Koleen?" Martha asked, standing beside a bookcase, having perused its contents.

"He's already eliminated a few of these so called _United Empire_ infiltrators, sending a few of the survivors to Emperor Nero. Well, not _directly_ to her." She said as she sat herself down onto the bed. Her eyes then set themselves on their Saber, narrowing slightly. "She looked a lot like you, Arturia."

"Oh, yes. I noticed." Arturia said, grimacing slightly. "I wonder why? Could she be my ancestor?"

"You could just look the same." Ayako commented with a shrug and a smile. "There are many cases of people who look identical, yet have no connection within their blood."

"As uncanny as it may seem, such coincidences do exist." Medea added with a supporting nod. She turned to Ayako, her hood still drawn up. "Are you planning on splitting us up again?"

"I don't know yet." She answered with another shrug, though without her smile. "We'd need to see what exactly Rome is dealing with tomorrow."

"_There's nothing else much for you guys to do._" The Doctor's voice spoke through their communicators. "_Other than wait, that is. So, my suggestion is for you to rest._"

"_And have the Servants be on lookout. Barring Mash of course._" The Director added.

All three Masters nodded as one, with Ayako, Ritsuka, and Mash moving to the other beds within the room. "_Henri, return to us. Keep us guarded while we rest._" Koleen said through their telepathic link.

"_On my way back Master._" He replied succinctly.

"Professor, you should rest too." Ayako said as she passed by him. "I don't know how it works for a Pseudo-Servant, but if it's a two way process, then getting a few winks of sleep wouldn't be a bad idea."

He puffed out a smoke before he replied. "I'll take you up on that offer." He said, not really making a move just yet.

The Puppeteer accepted the answer before she turned back to Medea. "Medea, I'd like your familiars scouring the surrounding landscape around Rome, get that lay of the land that we've been needing."

The Witch's nod was her reply, floating to a corner within the room as she began working.

"Arturia, Martha? Lay low, but keep a look out."

"_Yes Master._" They both replied as Ayako sunk herself into the red opulent bed, feeling her entire body slowly consumed by the mattress. It wasn't long until her eyes welcomed the rest with open arms, drifting off into her Roman slumber.

* * *

"Ritsu-chan. You, Mash, and the Professor will join Emperor Nero in rendezvousing with her forces in retaking Gaul." The three nodded, standing to Ayako's left within the now emptied war room within Nero's palace.

The Puppeteer turned to her right, facing the Witch beside her. "Kalls, you hold the fort here with Assassin and Ruler, root out the remaining infiltrators, and keep an eye out on the coast."

"Yes." Koleen replied with an affirmed nod.

"Saber, Caster and I will head to Massilia, better known to us as ancient Marseille, to find Rome's missing scouts and also search for where the capital of this _United Empire_ might be."

"Yes, Master!" the Saber exclaimed excitedly, oblivious to the dark giggle that escaped the Caster behind her.

"Any objections?" Ayako asked the group, getting shaking heads as her answer. "Good, let's meet up with the Emperor."

As one, they left the round table and exited the room, seeing the guards stand at attention at their departure. The Witch separated from them, returning to their room with Martha and a concealed Assassin. The rest walked down the marble steps, approaching the awaiting Emperor, basking in the love of her people as rose petals rained down around them. Her golden gauntlet and pauldrons waving to them with a bright smile on her face, her massive red sword displayed on her back. Her green eyes eventually found themselves on the Chaldeans, her feet already moving to meet them.

"Ah, our special guests! Umu, have you devised a plan of your own? I would still like some of you to accompany me to Gaul." She said with a hand on her hip and another on her chest.

"That would be us, Emperor Nero." Ritsuka said, approaching the short woman with the two Servants beside him.

"Umu! Good, good! Excellent!" she nodded, pleased with what she saw, as she approached the tall Pseudo-Servant. "And you must be their strategist? I can sense the air around you."

"That's why I'm here." El-Melloi said with a nod, his lit cigarette already finished halfway.

"Good! And you!" she turned to Ayako, planting her hands on the Puppeteer's shoulders. "You are meeting up with my scouts, yes?"

"We are." Ayako replied, nodding to Saber and Caster behind her. "Our friend will clean the streets of Rome while she's here too."

"Umu, that is good to hear." The Emperor turned away from them, her arm spread outward, gesturing to the city. "Then, let us move!"

"Ritsu-chan." Ayako called out before the group could leave. "Remember, we don't have Riders, so this will take days, possibly a couple of weeks. Be prepared, okay?"

"Yes, Ayako-san." He sighed to himself, already dreading the commute.

"It shouldn't take too long, the Emperor is travelling light with only a single retinue accompanying her." Medea said, approaching the male Master. "Her forces are already there, so to speak."

"That's right, mage! We shall reach Gaul, in no time!" Nero said to them, confident in their efforts, before her brows furrowed in thought. "But, will you be fine, reaching Massilia all on your own?"

"We have our ways." Ayako said with a smile of her own.

"Umu, alright, I will trust them to you. Then, let us be on our way!"

* * *

"Can you see anything from here?" Koleen asked, standing beside Martha on the balcony that oversaw Rome.

"Probably not as much as an Archer, but I'm getting a good lay of the land." The Saint replied with a satisfactory nod. "Will Henri be returning to us soon?"

"I told him to come back when he gets tired." Koleen said, leaning her elbows on the marble guards. "I'm not sure if he'll do that though. He might be too focused in finding these infiltrators."

"Then we'll just have to call him in like you did last night." Martha said with an amused smile, her heavy hand placed on the Witch's shoulder. "And if he takes too long, I'll drag him back myself."

Koleen giggled at the scene that played in her mind, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well then let's hope he knows what's good for him."

Their eyes then trailed back into the ancient city, gazing upward to the sky as they saw three figures fly away, hands held together as they do so. "Looks like Ayako's team is leaving. How long do you think it would take for them to reach Massilia?"

"With a magus like Medea? Faster than Ritsuka and Mash at least, who has to travel with the Emperor." Martha said, sighing understandably.

_Meow_

Both heads turned to their lefts, almost startled by the sudden appearance of a black cat that stood on the marble railing. A rather large cat, with its striking blue eyes piercing through them thanks to its dark coat. Their eyes were locked in its enrapturing gaze, as it sat there, calmly. Koleen blinked her pink eyes, her hand reaching for the cat, who seemed to be unthreatened by her. Her fingers brushed through its black coat, ruffling its head.

"Hey girl, how are you here?" she asked the cat, as her eyes furrowed in confusion. "No, seriously. How?"

"What's wrong, Koleen?" Martha asked, approaching the cat herself.

"Her breed is American. More modern, too." The Witch told the Servant, eyeing the cat with thinly veiled curiosity. And a slight hint of trepidation. "It's not possible for her to exist here, and _now_, of all places."

"_That's a Maine Coon._" Doctor Roman's voice spoke to them, his disbelief audible to their ears. "_How is a Maine Coon here? In 60 AD Ancient Rome? That's impossible._"

The cat shook off Koleen's hand off of it, casually strutting off the balcony and back to the brick road below them. It looked back up, its eyes finding them with ease, and stayed.

"That is no normal cat." Martha acquiesced, her own blue eyes narrowing on the animal.

"Yeah, she's not." The American Witch turned back to the apartment, making her way to leave with Martha following behind her.

They garnered a few curious stares the moment they reached the streets, but for the most part, the local populace went about their day. Their focus was on the cat, who now stood farther down the street, still looking at them with its blue eyes. It turned on its feet, walking further away from them, prompting the Master and Servant duo to follow the creature. From their eyes, it was walking; and yet the cat kept a constant distance between it and them. It disappeared from their views when it turned down an alleyway.

The alley was empty, only a few feet in of space, barely any room between the buildings. And the cat, standing at the end of the alley, its eyes still on them before it shifted its attention to the small sack beside it, nudging it with its nose.

Martha stood close to the streets, keeping her eye out while Koleen approached the cat, her steps unwavering as she knelt beside the cat. She saw movements coming from the sack, shifting ever so slightly. With her brows furrowing as she connected the dots, Koleen carefully unfurled the sack, hearing a soft whisper coming from it. Gradually, it became clearer, and clearer. Until finally, she heard the soft cries of a small kitten.

Its coat, still very much thin on the small creature, almost the same black of its mother, with a hint of purple from what her own eyes could make out. Its eyelids were barely open, showing a deep red unlike the older cat. But what stood out the most, were the three tails curling around the kitten.

_Mew._

_Mew._

_Mew._

_Mew._

Its mewlings were loud for a kitten, calling for its mother, as the cat laid itself on the brown sack, allowing the kitten to nurse. Its cries were silenced as it began suckling. The cat then met Koleen's eyes again, slowly blinking to her.

Koleen blinked back, matching its rhythm. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

The cat placed its paw on the kitten, its eyes still blinking as it slowly laid its head on the rucksack. The Witch, understanding the animal's intent, sat herself on the ground, her hand reaching to rub the kitten comfortingly. With each stroke of her hand, she saw the cat slowly drift off, as its blue eyes closed. She saw its breathing, slowly to an almost crawl. And then, finally, there was nothing. No movement, other than the nursing kitten underneath her hand.

"_Bertrand, what are you doing?_" the Director asked, no doubt the entire scene displayed for everyone in the control room.

"I don't know." Koleen replied, pulling the kitten with her as she stood back up, now filled the last meal its mother could give it. "I think… I think I just got a familiar."

"_Figures a Witch would have a black cat._" Kagiso's amused comment was complimented with his deep chuckle.

"_Romani, I need a handful of people to make sense of what had just occurred._" Olga ordered, the exasperation clear in her voice.

"_Yes, Director. You, you, and you! Ascertain what this creature truly is!_" he relayed his orders with three claps.

"We'll need to find a few things for this little thing, don't we?" Koleen said aloud as she tucked the kitten into her arms.

"That we do." Martha replied, joining the Master in the alleyway. "I'm sure the Emperor's people can accommodate us."

"They should. Cats were – or I guess, _are _ – very prominent in Roman culture." The Witch looked down to the kitten, seeing it drift off into slumber. A temporary one, unlike the on the ground cat. She sighed to herself, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. "Now, what do we I name you?"

* * *

"So what do you think we're gonna come across here, Medea?" Ayako asked, quenching her thirst with her canteen. She looked around her, taking in the view of ancient Florence.

"In Massilia?" the Caster replied, though her eyes were locked elsewhere.

"No, I mean the Singularity as a whole." She added, turning to the Greek Witch with a growing discomfort.

"Uhm, Medea? Please, I'm not a child." The Saber said confusedly as Medea continued braiding her hair.

"I know child. Now hush." Medea quickly replied, to the annoyance of the Saber Class Servant with a growing pout on her face. "Most likely more of Rome's past Emperors, and anyone even tangentially related."

"Like France, and anything that had something in common with the French, dragons, and Saints." She brushed the braid over her shoulder, letting it hang for a moment. "Shall we see if we can clear this place a bit?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Ayako!" Arturia exclaimed with a smile, with Medea's actions being temporarily forgotten. She spun around to face the Witch, inadvertently pulling her hair away from Medea's hands. "You must've found them already?"

She cursed silently, facing away from them, before answering the young Saber's question. "There seems to be a single group here. They're creating a path for more of them to enter the city."

"Tonight?" Medea's nod was her answer to the Puppeteer's question. "Alright. Let's make ourselves busy in the meantime. And them, we've got some insurgents to deal with."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

it's weird to me, that Nero could go toe to toe with Servants, when during Part 1, the only other real life people that could do that either had a reason why they had the power up (Drake got the Grail after kicking Poseidon's ass) or is King Gilgamesh himself. and not only that, but she could handily kick their asses without trouble. like, i know she ain't a modern human, but what?

i'm not gonna have her be weak here (because every Servant we summoned is but a mere copy of their original selves, and are in fact weaker from their original selves, barring a very few list of exceptions, like the elder Gorgon sisters and modern Servants like Mata Hari), but it's not going to be a walk in the park for her.

the first of the changes i spoke of last chapter will only really be noticeable next chapter, so i guess we'll have to wait next week for that.

also, i've been wanting our resident witch to get her own black cat familiar for a while now, and what better way to do so in a Singularity? (don't worry, Fou won't be outshined.)

actually, with that out of the way, have ya'll read up on what's been happening over at JP? holy **SHIT**! wow. in hindsight, i'm glad of how i portrayed Wodime in his brief cameo here. could be better in hindsight, but still in the same ballpark at least. it's also giving me some ideas on how the group here is going to handle the Singularities.

well, enough of that for now. i play on EN, so i have a lot to expect in the coming years, and so do all of you!

with that out of the way, on to the reviews!

trexboy164: three alive and waking (Ayako, Koleen, and Kagiso), two in stasis, and the last three dead.

amerdism: Servants will only be summoned in the Class they're summoned. another aspect will appear **only** if that character is different enough. for example: Caster Cu and Lancer Cu are too similar with one another, with Caster Cu being vaguely as a more mature aspect of him. Berserker Cu on the other hand can be summoned, since he's like Jalter (came into existence thanks to someone's wish.) Semi is different, since she's still in one Class.

granted, this doesn't mean i'm not open for change. if i see enough of a reason to, i can try and adapt it here.

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: he'll definitely drop by before Okeanos.

King0fP0wers: flashbacks are the only way i can have the Aozaki sisters appear in the story, until EoR at least, so i'm taking advantage of that to show bits and pieces of Ayako's own history. and i haven't actually planned to have Septem Waver to be part of the Singularity. i've moved things around that he kinda just disappeared. if he can be squeezed back in, then cool. otherwise, things will stay changed.

and absolutely i'm going to take advantage of Medea's fixation with all cutesy things like Saber Lily.

Guest: thanks!

emiya: thanks as well, i plan on doing more of those!

Wintersmith23: this fic's continuity has the past Grail Wars happening, since not much is known of FGO's timeline, aside from apparently there being only one Grail War recorded, and it being the 2004 one that Marisbilly won. so, there'll still be some discrepancies between them, but yet, Waver has the character development he got.

and absolutely, if you frequent the subreddit, you may even have noticed me a couple of days ago just asking and asking questions to the JP players. and for that, i have something in mind on what to do about them. right now, a justification on how things can be and might occur/happen. otherwise, if need be (i don't see it reaching this point yet), my fic will end up being a full blown AU.

hope you guys stick around with my rendition of Septem, i'll see if i can make it more interesting.

thanks for R&R ing if ya'll don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	24. Second Singularity, Part 2

_**Second Singularity, Part 2: Spartan Flotilla**_

60AD

"Excellent work, ladies." The Puppeteer wiped the figurative dust off her hands, smirking at the rounded up soldiers that had attempted to invade Florence in the dark of night.

One of the soldiers, almost freeing himself from the rope that held him down, was hit with the pommel of Arturia's blade, knocking him out. "It would be wise of you to stand down, villains!"

"Keep an eye on them, Saber." Ayako ordered as she walked towards the Caster, who was perusing through the leader's thoughts. "Anything?"

The soldier slumped in Medea's hand, dropping onto the ground when she relaxed her grip. "The capital is somewhere in modern day Spain. Not much else, as this contingent of soldiers were from Massilia themselves."

"So far from home." Ayako commented, turning away from the Witch to face larger group, her hand reaching to massage her shoulder. "Was there really nothing else? No Servant that's leading them?"

"I assume there is still a Servant, but these people got their orders from a courier." Medea further explained.

"Damn…" she sighed, grimacing lightly in annoyance. "Should we head out immediately?"

"I see no problem with that. We have rested as much as we could before." The Witch replied as she floated towards the Master.

"Then let's hand these people off to the local battalion. Saber!" the blonde Saber turned her eyes to the Master upon being called. "Can you find the commander of the forces here?"

"Yes Master!" she said enthusiastically, jogging back into the city with Caliburn in hand.

Seeing the Saber's shrinking form, Ayako gave a glance to the Servant beside her, once again seeing her giggle in a darkly suspicious way. "You've got something to say, Caster?"

The Greek Caster blinked her eyes, shifting them to the Master. A slight tinge of pink colored her cheeks, with a gloved fist rising to cover a cough. "She is cute. Like a doll. There is not much else to say."

"I hope that's all there is to it." Ayako said, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe we should get you some of those bottled ships to work on."

"Oh, yes. It has been far too long since I've indulged myself." Medea said with a smile, now with her composure back.

"I have brought him, Master!" the sound of Arturia echoed in the night, returning back to them with the commander in tow, along with two of his aides.

"Good." Ayako clapped in relief, meeting the Saber halfway. "The sooner we can get to the bottom of this, the better."

* * *

"So, you have a cat now?" Ritsuka said to the communicator on his wrist, his free hand pulling his collar open, giving himself a breather.

"_Yeah, I think Fou's going to have a friend in Chaldea._" Replied the Witch, the sound of Martha's cooing just barely audible in the background. "_They can be Phantasmal Buddies._"

"Have they found out what it is yet?" Mash asked, sitting across from him within the loud carriage.

"_Nothing yet, at least specific to any mythology._" Koleen said in return. "_Are you guys still on the road?_"

Ritsuka nodded, even though the American Witch wouldn't have been able to see him either way. "Emperor Nero is very eager to retake Gaul, especially now that she has outside help."

"Let's hope she doesn't get too reckless." El-Melloi said in a passing comment. "These mounts would do no one good if they expire from over exhaustion."

"What do you think we'll find there, Lord El-Melloi?" the Master asked, his free hand ruffling the fur of the white Phantasmal Beast in his arms.

"The most obvious answer to that would be a Servant. These soldiers don't hold a candle to them." he punctuated his reply with a cigarette that he pulled out of his inner jacket pocket. "Let's hope it's a Rogue Servant."

"Why a Rogue one in particular?" Mash questioned, leaning forward ever so slightly with her elbows on her knees.

"We might be able to persuade them to turn their back against the United Empire."

"You think we can do that? Actually, _should_ we do that?" Ritsuka asked, apprehensive and worried of the situation.

"You think they might oppose us?" the Lord questioned back.

"Well, they're opposing the Roman Empire…"

"We'll see if their opposition can be diverted to the United Empire. If it is mere coincidence that they are striking Rome in its tumultuous time, then all the more better." He exhaled a long puff of smoke, shedding its ashes outside.

Ritsuka weathered a long breath, the nerves climbing steadily. "Alright, then I'll just have to prepare myself for that as well."

"Senpai…" "_Fou…_"

"Good." El-Melloi nodded favorably to him. "Remember that we are by your side, so don't hesitate to use us."

Ritsuka nodded back, a determined smile forming on his face. "Yes, Lord El-Melloi."

"The Second. Don't forget that." He commented off-handedly.

"_Well, whatever your plan ends up being, we'll support it. Keep it up, Ritsuka._" The encouraging voice of the Witch echoed in their ears.

"Thanks, Koleen-san."

"_Happy to be there._" She replied, her own smile forming even though they couldn't see it. "_See you back at Rome._"

* * *

A couple of days had passed since the rest of the team departed, leaving Koleen to watch over Rome with her team of Servants. Though mostly it was through Sanson's efforts that they have routed out most of the United Empire infiltrators, leaving Rome with cleaner streets. There wasn't much else Koleen could do, so she settled on preparing her arsenal for whatever it is that awaits them, occasionally checking in on the kitten that had been entrusted upon her with Martha's help.

Loud knocks came abruptly from the door, interrupting Koleen just as she stretched her hands above her head. The Master shared a worried glance to Martha, who still had the kitten in her own hands, as Koleen stood up from the desk. She approached the door with a sense of urgency, her hands subconsciously securing the brown pouch around her waist. A quick mental command was issued to Chaldea's Assassin, calling him back to her as her hand reached the door handle.

She opened it to see a Roman soldier, dressed in a lighter version of the uniform. More of a courier than anything, really. "Lord Mage, we have spotted a fleet approaching our waters!"

Koleen hid her surprise well, at how quickly Emperor Nero had inserted them to her army. At least, as some sort of advisory role. "What are they doing? And how many of them are there?"

"Seven triremes, still a day's away." The courier replied.

"Seven? That's not much, it's more of a flotilla…" she commented, facing away from him in thought. "_Henri, change of plans. Head to the docks first, get an eye on what's happening before you come back._"

"_Yes, Master._" He replied succinctly.

"Then if that's all they're doing, I will prepare what I can to assist." Koleen said to the courier. "I trust that the Emperor has someone far more adept leading the defense?"

"Yes she has, Lord Mage."

"Then I will join you on the morrow, or whenever they commence their siege." She said with an affirmed nod. "You are dismissed."

The courier nodded back, turning and rushing off to wherever else it was that he was needed. She closed the door, carefully letting it slide back into place with a click. She sighed when she couldn't hear the courier's footsteps again, both of her hands covering her face, and the immensely tired expression sitting upon it. The soft mewling of the kitten just almost startled her out of her reverie.

Martha had approached her with the kitten in her iron hands, a soft calming smile adorned on her face. One whose effects were working its way onto her. "You should get some rest, Koleen. I'll wake you up when its time."

"I should, just to regather myself." She agreed with a slightly hesitant tone.

Because despite the well given suggestion, Koleen spent most of the night crafting something she has yet to use since she awoke from the explosion. An ugly and terrifying thing, craft from a body of straws, held together by tight black strings. A creation that perpetuated the stereotype that she got from the crew and staff of Chaldea. One that got her a stern glare from Martha, and worried one from Sanson when he finally returned to their room. The creation lay inside a circle of blood and charcoal, a magical array of her own making, modified from the books she studied them from.

And right now, it was dormant.

"Henri," she turned on the wooden chair to face the Assassin standing beside her. "when this United Empire flotilla attacks, I want you to see if there is a Servant among them. If there isn't, then the highest ranking officer will do. I need you to draw blood from them, enough to cover your palm."

"Will do, Koleen." He answered, glancing out the balcony to where the docks were within Rome.

"What time is it?" she asked them with a tired yawn, shielded by the back of her hand.

"It's past 2AM. They haven't made a move yet." Martha replied, placing a heavy hand on Koleen's shoulder. "Get some sleep. Even the little beast is in the world of dreams now." She said, gesturing with a nod to the small kitten that lay asleep on a thick pillow beside them.

"I will. Definitely will." The Witch said, stumbling up and towards the bed closest to her, helped by the guiding hands of the Saint.

She didn't know how much rest she was going to actually get, but hopefully it would be enough.

* * *

She got just enough sleep to not be tuckered out in the bright Roman morning. And right now, she stood underneath the scorching sun of the afternoon bearing down on her skin. She, along with Martha and the kitten that found its way into her arms, stood with the commanding officers that the Emperor had left behind, assigned as it were as they all held their gaze on the small flotilla that sailed closer, attempting to surround the waters of Rome. Most of them were deliberating and discussing their upcoming strategies and tactics, arguments threatening to break among them. One of them stood beside her, arms crossed over his bronze armor, keeping his eyes on the ships.

"How are you planning on assisting us, Lord Mage?" he asked her, sounding far calmer than the others in the tent.

She gave him a brief glance of acknowledgement, before shifting her pink eyes to the Saint. "When they make a move, call _him_."

"Will do." Martha replied with a nod.

"We can break their numbers by half in nary a second." Koleen said, giving him an actual formed answer. "And, I have a way of crippling whoever it is that leads the charge." Her hand, one that was free from holding the kitten, snaked its way into her pouch, feeling the voodoo doll.

The officer seemed to understand her hint, evidenced by the visible shiver he displayed. "We are thankful then, that you are on our side."

"As you should." She said, turning her eyes back onto the ships. "_Henri, have you found them?_"

"_I have._" The Assassin replied, letting Koleen breathe a sigh of relief. "_Second ship, from your… right. And unless I am mistaken, he is King Leonidas, of Sparta._"

"_He's not exactly Roman, but close enough, I guess." _She commented with a mental shrug. "_He must be obvious._"

"_That he is. When shall I strike?_" he asked of her.

"_When they call the order. When you've gotten the blood, return to me at once. I'll use a Command Spell if I have to._" She said with silent determination.

"_Yes, Master._" With the final word, Koleen waited in relative silence, her hand gently stroking the three-tailed kitten as it mewled in her arms.

The Ruler Class Servant beside her was getting restless, that much Koleen could tell. Her foot tapping the floor while her hands rubbed her forearms. She was waiting for the call just as much as them. But they had to wait. They wouldn't be the ones to pull the trigger first. But, at the very least with Koleen and Martha with them, they would be the ones to draw first blood.

A war horn sounded from the seas, followed by the cries of the soldiers. The seven triremes began moving, rushing through the waters in a speed that Koleen had never seen from a boat that was rowed. A testament to its engineering, and the hundreds of professionals trained to row the ship. A loud, agonizing scream echoed, almost barely drowned by the roar of the ships, coming from somewhere vaguely her right.

Quickly handing the kitten to Saint Martha, the bright red Command Spells burned on her skin, drained of its power that she called forth. "Assassin, return to me!"

Within an instant, the air around her warped as Chaldea's Physician appeared inside the tent with them, loose papers sent to the air by his sudden entrance. His massive sword was bloodied, the tip planted on the ground for the Witch.

Koleen turned on her heel, her hand reaching for the sword, careful in not cutting herself with it. The red covered her hand in an almost instant, drenching it with its fresh coat. She pulled out the voodoo doll from her pouch, liberally painting it with the blood of the Servant, causing the people in the tent to eye her wearily. She didn't stop until the macabre image of the blood drenched doll would be seared in their heads, using a finger to trace a pattern on her relatively clean hand. A simple stick figure, wrapped by a web that trailed from the tips of her fingers. The pattern began burning on her skin, a sensation far harsher than her Command Spells.

The voodoo doll twisted and turned, its lifeless form becoming uncanny in the eyes of those around her, shifting as her Witchcraft took its hold on it. Black smoke emerged from the edges of her eyelids as red took its place on her eyes every time she channeled her brand of Witchcraft.

"_The darkness in their hearts, constraints that shackletheirforms. Unburdenedbyhope, t̨hrow̨n̴int͠oth̕ea̡shes̸ǫfdeca͠y. Y̡͘͠o͏͝u͘͜rbo̴d͏̶y͢,̶ __**i̡͡s͏̕mi̸̴n̢ȩ͠t̶o͝͠c̨ontŗ͢ol͝.**__"_ Her words became distorted, the chant becoming unintelligible to the majority of them, with only the Servants capable of gleaming what she had said.

"_**M̛ARI̴̸O̷NE̴TT͏E̷!**__"_

Black smoke erupted from the doll, the weight of its ash trailing downwards to the ground. The American Witch breathed a sigh of relief, pocketing the doll back into her pouch, almost leaning back onto Martha. Her bloodied hands were shaking, the blood dripping off of them in an inordinate fashion. She turned back to the seas, uncaring of the frightened stares she got the officers around her. She quickly wiped the remaining blood off her hands, holding one out to Martha. The Saint handed her the kitten wordlessly, nodding in the silence between them.

"Martha." Her orders were succinct, the Saint understanding them perfectly.

"Tarrasque!" a large form, very well obscuring their view of the seas, shimmered in front of them. Its size, as tall as a two story building, and twice as long, growling menacingly at the invading army. The Ruler Class Servant clenched her fists, pulling an arm back as she winded herself. "Attack!"

Koleen could've sworn she heard a brief whimper coming from the dragon, before Martha punched it squarely on its behind, sending it flying with a powerful shockwave that blew the tent away, leaving a large crater where it once stood. It flew past Rome's defending army, with most of them looking up in awe, as Tarrasque sailed past, crushing a Trireme under its weight. The dragon roared in the waters, already moving towards the surrounding ships.

This spurred the remaining ships to charge faster, with the defenders bracing for the impact. "You should stay here, Master. Far from the battle." Koleen turned to face the Assassin again, seeing him eye her with concern.

"If Leonidas shows himself, then I have to get close." She said back to him, though she was careful with the kitten that mewled in her hands. "The doll won't work as well if I don't."

"Then I'll draw him towards you." Martha said, her fist meeting her open palm, clanging in their ears. "Let's push these invaders back."

Koleen relented with a hesitant nod, turning back to the Assassin. "Cover her."

"Will do."

"Let's go, Henri!"

The Triremes reached Rome with a bang, with the onboard soldiers leaping off the deck to meet the defenders head on, the battle already drowning out the air. Koleen took a few steps forward, pulling out her concoctions, throwing the first of them to the closest group; the corrupting poison that melted down their armor and weapons. She pulled out another bottle, thrown as quickly as it was pulled, the almost deadly stink bomb that could hamper a Servant. Its smoke was it produced was misleading, the smell of it reaching farther than it looked, evident by the soldiers that crumpled to the ground, struggling to breathe the debilitating air.

Amongst the soldiers that waged war, The Saint maneuvered past them with focused ease, careful in her steps to not harm the defenders with her might. A few of the invading soldiers took notice of her, rushing to strike the Saint down with their weapons, but she paid them no heed. Not with Sanson by her side, his executioner's blade drawn to meet those that attempted to harm the Ruler. Their iron make swords were nothing to the blade of a Servant, cut in two like butter. Most of them staggered back in obvious fear and shock, and those that charged further were cut down with ease.

Saint Martha herself didn't need the protection. She stepped ever closer to the Trireme the Assassin had located, with her blue eyes narrowing on the ship, trying to find the Servant that had yet to show himself. A sword came swinging down onto her, one she caught effortlessly with her heavy gauntlets. She slapped the sword out of the soldier's hand, and reached for his neck. She lifted him up off the ground, and threw him back to his group. Another came upon her with his shield raised, but a powerful hit with her fists sent him back careening into the crowd. All the while, she kept her eyes on the ship. Waiting for the Servant to appear.

She was rewarded when the bright red mane of the Spartan helmet became visible, descending from the ship. Although his torso seemed to be uninjured, the Saint could make out the blood trailing down his body. A strike to his back by Sanson. Bleeding profusely, but a strike by an Assassin Class Servant was nothing to a Knight Class. He stood with his eyes narrowed on her approaching form. Wordlessly, he raised his spear and shield, poised to strike at Martha. In return, the Saint brought forth her staff, taking a step back, almost beckoning the Spartan.

The Trireme erupted into splinters as the invading Servant launched himself from it, the loud clang of his shield meeting Martha's fists, using her staff to deflect the spear that came upon her. Despite her strength, she let herself be pushed back by the attack.

Not much of his face was visible, though she could tell hidden behind the helmet was a handsome looking man. "It seems we have struck in an opportunistic time."

"Then you should have sent a larger fleet." She countered back, dodging another thrust of his spear. And another. And another. And another. The surrounding soldiers; both the defenders and the invaders; cleared themselves of the two Servants locked together.

"They were not necessary to strike on an undefended city!" Martha's eyes narrowed on the Servant, finding discrepancies in his words with his character. "Although he would have preferred if the Emperor was here as well."

Her mouth opened, ready to voice the oddity that was crumbling, but closed it again as Leonidas charged upon her with his shield. It would easier to deal with him with Koleen, the Master no doubt still waiting at the remnants of the tent. She backed away with a leap, followed incessantly by the Spartan, chasing after her with each thrust of his spear. She blocked, dodged, and deflected all of his attempts with her staff, and herself.

A group of the invaders encircled her, attempting to bring her closer to the Servant. She closed her eyes, hands tightening around her staff as she muttered a prayer beneath her breath. Leonidas aimed his spear, thrusting it forward directly to Martha's chest. He was pushed back by a burst of a featureless explosion, leaping back away from the Saint. The soldiers were not as fortunate, their shields and weapons shattered into shrapnel that dug into their armor and skin. The Ruler Class Servant smirked, her blue eyes locked onto Leonidas' form.

Now it was her turn.

She launched herself towards him, her fist meeting his shield, though this time, she was not holding back. A loud clang echoed on the battlefield, carrying itself across the docks. Leonidas attempted to strike back with his spear, but Martha was quicker, her leg rising and kicking him away from her. She brought her staff above her, spinning it in her hands, chanting a prayer for all of them to hear. The Spartan brought his shield to bear as an explosion shook around him, pinning him in place.

When the dust settled, he lowered his shield to scour the battlefield for the Saint. She moved elsewhere, he knew. He found her, closer inland, carefully and steadily walking backwards, swatting the attempts at her life with her staff. The Spartan got back up, and opened to a sprint, chasing after her, unknowing of his impending doom.

A weight fell upon Martha's shoulders. And the Spartan's. And everyone else on the battlefield, though most merely returned to carving each other down. The Ruler Class Servant turned her head to face the Master that was approaching her, seeing the voodoo doll float in front of Koleen, slowly spinning ominously. The black kitten, still in her arms, giving her a very much stereotypical image. The Spartan couldn't move a muscle, not with his blood drenched on the voodoo doll, a piece of his soul trapped within it.

"Ruler, what did you get?" Koleen asked, still keeping a good distance away from them.

"That he is not of the right mind." Martha replied, her staff still trailed on the Spartan, her eyes never leaving him. "Something is polluting him. I don't think we can get anything else."

"That's unfortunate." Koleen said with an obvious frown marring her face. Gingerly, she placed the kitten on her left shoulder, tucking him in as he mewled in response. She then grabbed the doll with her two hands tight, twisting it, and tore it in half.

The magic that held the Spartan disappeared in a flash. And with it, most of his energy that kept him anchored to the world. He dropped to his knee, held up by his spear, now looking far worse than he did before. Koleen did significant damage to his spiritual core, leaving him in this weakened state. Giving Martha a much easier time, in raising him up with a hand around his neck, gripping it tight enough to not allow him a single word. Her staff disappeared, her hand reared back for another punch. Leonidas chuckled, seemingly at ease at his inevitable demise. A light glow emanated from Martha's gauntlet, just like it did when she struck the chimera.

A loud, wet crack spread through the battlefield, and it all stopped. Everyone's eyes were on Martha, her fist punched through Leonidas' chest. The defenders cheered by the hundreds at the apparent defeat of their leader, amplified when Leonidas fell from her fist, dropped back onto the bloodied ground with a whole in his chest.

He hacked out a cough of blood, staining the Saint's lower outfit. He chuckled in defeat, his hand resting on her thigh to support. "_What, a… magnifi…"_ he didn't get to finish his words, dropping fully as his form began to dissipate.

The invaders broke formation, their morale plummeting as they were routed. The roar of Tarrasque as he broke the water surface crippled their will, the dragon crushing the remainder of the Triremes.

Koleen let out a long, drawn out sigh, stumbling backwards until she found a short wall to sit herself on. With one hand holding the black kitten on her shoulder, she clutched her top with the other, feeling the beating of her heart settle after 'playing' with the voodoo doll. There was a reason why she didn't even touch the idea back in Orléans, aside from the reactions she would have gotten from the locals (evidenced by the worried and fearful glances she got earlier).

The kitten began crying, frightened by the constant fighting that had occurred, Koleen immediately went to calming the little beast down, cooing it like she would a baby. Its cries lessened, nuzzling into Koleen's arms, eliciting a small smile on her face.

Her exhaustion gradually, and steadily, lessened, as she felt healing energies that ran counter to her Witchcraft. Saint Martha was approaching her, her staff in her bloody hand, intoning a prayer that was inaudible to her ears. A prayer that granted the holy energies to heal her. A mere glimpse of a miracle. A stark contrast to Koleen's own existence.

"You should use that on yourself, Martha." The light smile on her face brightened at the approaching Saint, the gratitude displayed on her face.

Martha chuckled amusedly in response. "I'm perfectly fine, Koleen. None of this is mine." She gestured to the blood on her person before she began praying again.

"Lord Magus!" she heard hurried steps rushing towards her, her eyes trailing to the side to see a few of those officers that were in the tent, their expressions being one of relief.

She straightened herself as they grew closer, the five spreading apart to not encircle around her, which she silently appreciated. "Gentlemen."

"Your presence has been a tremendous boon to us." The one she thought was the highest ranked officer in the tent said, his voice carrying equal amounts of respect, and fear. She held back the grimace that threatened to show itself.

"We all have a common goal. Helping out the Emperor is the best way to achieve said goal." She said back, carefully standing back onto her feet. "I will continue to assist in any way I can, until I am called to join my friends." She said with a nod. "Now, unless there's anything else that I am needed for…" her gaze trailed to the battlefield, seeing the defenders either killing off the routing invaders, or rounding them up. The battle didn't last as long as one would expect of a naval invasion, thanks to her and the Servants' intervention. Yet so much has happened. She sighed, remembering her uncle and his own stories of war. "Then I will retreat and rest."

"Yes, Lord Magus. Thank you!" they all bowed to her, Koleen herself already walking away from them.

"_Henri, return to the room with us. We have things to discuss._" She said through their mental link with the Ruler following behind her.

"_Will do, Koleen._"

She brought her communicator close to her face. "Doctor, how is everyone else doing?"

"_Ritsuka, Mash, and Lord El-Melloi II will still have a few days until Gaul. With the rate they are going, most likely in half a week._" His familiar voice was a welcome change after that battle. "_Same goes for Ayako, Medea, and Arturia, though they aren't taking as long without anyone else holding them down._"

"_What is on your mind, Bertrand?_" The Director's voice followed after his.

"Not here, Director." She responded, hoping Olga wouldn't get offended.

"_Sounds like we should get the others into this conversation as well_." Kagiso spoke up, though his voice wasn't as clear as the rest, probably standing a bit further back than them.

"_Yes, message the others, Romani._"

"_Will do, Olga. We'll call you back, Koleen._"

"I'll be waiting in our room." their call was cut short, but she welcomed it for the reprieve that followed. "Do you think I have enough time for a bath?" she asked the Saint behind her, compounded by the meows around her.

"Probably." Martha said with a shrug and a smile. "They won't mind waiting, I'm sure."

"Good. Do you want to join me?"

"Oh, absolutely. Let me just call back Tarrasque, I bet he's had a lovely bath himself I'm sure."

* * *

"_I don't think they're all Berserk, to the same extent as the Servants the Dragon Witch summoned back in Orléans. But, their summonings have definitely altered them in some way."_ The American Witch explained, sounding as if she had fully rested before this. "_I doubt it was to a point that it had altered their Class, since Leonidas was still a Lancer from what I had gathered. But, he wasn't acting like himself._"

"_Why do they have such a strong fixation for the Emperor?_" Ritsuka asked, the question that they've all been wondering separately.

"Similar to the Dragon Witch, probably. Summoned by someone who has a connection with her." Ayako herself suggested, laying on the stone slab that served as their camp for the moment.

"_What, you think Caligula was the one who summoned them?_" Olga asked with confusion in her tone.

"No, but someone else, not necessarily a relative. Probably another Roman Emperor." She further added.

"_And like the Dragon Witch, whoever this is, is probably not the one keeping this anomaly afloat_." Doctor Roman said observantly.

"_So, it's still the Professor?_" Mash asked, finally speaking up herself.

"That, we're not entirely sure. We need to dig more into this." Ayako sat herself up, her golden eyes landing on their Saber, attempting to make some kind of stew for them from the game she hunted earlier. "Kalls, join me in Massilia when you can. You too, Ritsu-chan, when you're done in Gaul. And bring along the Emperor while you're at it."

"We haven't exactly pinpointed where this capital is, but it is in our general direction." Medea added for her.

"_Don't take any massive risks. You are all that's left as our last line of defense._" The Director said to them, a slight wavering in her voice trailing at the end.

"We won't make any unless it's necessary."

"_Yes, we'll try to keep it by the books, Director._" Ritsuka said.

"_If there's nothing else, then we'll be leaving you guys back to your duties then._" The Doctor said, fishing out for more.

"_No, I think we're done here._" Koleen replied from her side of the call.

"_Good. See you all soon. Stay safe._"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

this got changed a bit, used to be a bit shorter, around the same length as the previous chapter. but, after some deliberation, a few scenes got expanded, and now Septem's probably gonna be five chapters.

it's a shame that Leonidas hardly got anything here, but i didn't want to take away from his shining moments from Babylonia, so i was willing to make him be less developed than what you'd expect. we still got a few glimpses of something wrong going on, of which we'll see more of in the chapter after the next one. (honestly, i think Part 4 is gonna be real long too. if it gets too long, it'll probably get split up, and Septem might end up being 6 parts instead.)

i also hope that i got the power scaling done right. Koleen's use of the voodoo doll took a **lot** out of her, and i wanted to do more with her Witchcraft. (also, no name for the kitten yet)

i think you guys might also realize here what theme i'm going for here in Septem, in regards to the Masters, so stay tuned for what was one of the funnest things i had experienced in writing for Septem next chapter.

onto the reviews!

Wintersmith23: oh, dude, you kinda missed out. in case you don't want to get spoiled, i suggest you reread chapters 5 and 7. and they're always for emergencies. she will hardly, if ever, just waste a body like that.

King0fP0wers: i expanded this exact chapter (and the next one, since i was in the middle of writing it when i read the reviews), hopefully it would curb that "rushed" feeling. for now, yes, we are going to get at least 5 chapters. maybe more, who knows.

i have a plan in mind for what Olympus' ending showed, and i'd like to see more of what they're gonna show (thank god we still have time to wait). sure yes, it contradicts, but if it doesn't contradict it too much, i have an idea of weaving the story together. if it really contradicts, then at most this will just be an AU at that point. so, all we have to do is wait and see.

so, with that out of the way, hope you guys enjoyed this!

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	25. Second Singularity, Part 3

_**Second Singularity, Part 3: Earthen Ire**_

60 AD

"Not an exact location?"

"No, but they have narrowed it down." Ritsuka said, standing in front of the short Emperor. "It is south of…"

"Massilia." The Clock Tower Lord finished, fixing the glasses on his face. "The leader of our team has suggested us to join her after this expedition, Emperor Nero."

"And to take the fight to the enemy, umu!" the red clad woman puffed up her chest with a pleased look on her face, her hands held akimbo on her hips. "I will be ecstatic to see who these pretenders are to try and usurp my rule." A courier approached the group from behind her, holding out a scroll for her. She took the parchment wordlessly, sending him off as she unfurled the scroll, reading its contents. Her smile grew wider. "And it seems the one you tasked to clean the streets of Rome has pushed back their flotilla! To think they struck our beautiful Capital the moment I stepped outside of it! Wretches! You must have known of this, why have you yet to share such a news with I?"

"Um, we felt that this was a far more, important thing to share with you, Emperor Nero." Ritsuka replied, holding a wince in anticipation to her response.

"Nonsense! It's all great news you have for us!" she turned to face her assembled army. "Men! Rejoice, for our friends here have helped in defeating these United Empire fools from striking our glorious Rome!"

The forces cheered, loud enough to shake the ground they all stood on. She nodded proudly as she turned back to Ritsuka's group. "And you said earlier, that you have a plan to engage whoever is leading these rebels here?"

The male Master answered with a step moving closer to her. "We are attempting to sway them to our cause."

"We believe that this person is of a similar nature such as us." El-Melloi said, gesturing to himself and Mash. "If they are not affiliated with the United Empire, we can enlist their aid to, as our Master here had said, our cause."

She nodded, letting the information sink in. "If you can solve this problem without casualties on our side, then all the more better. Umu! Will you depart shortly?"

"Yes, we will." Ritsuka replied.

"Then well wishes, and may your endeavor be fruitful to us all! In the meantime, I will assemble a contingent of troops to prepare for the journey to Massilia."

The Emperor turned on her feet and made her way back to her tent, leaving the Chaldeans in the tent provided for them. When she was further away from them, Ritsuka sighed, dropping himself on a provided chair, his arms slumped to his sides. One hand came back up, wiping his face and brushing his black hair. "Man, when I get back, speaking to the Prime Minister is going to be child's play…"

"Hm, yes. Ancient leaders have this, charisma that is unmatched by any modern ruler." The Lord said, sounding as if he was speaking with experience as he took a drag from his smoke.

"You did great, Senpai." "_Fou!"_ Mash said with a smile on her face and Fou on her head, patting Ritsuka's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Mash. And you too, Fou." He said, his hand reaching up high.

Mash's eyes widened briefly, before closing in anticipation. She felt the ruffling, but not on her head. Ritsuka's hand had reached for Fou, combing through the little beast's fur. Her emerging pout went unnoticed by him, his eyes solely focused on the little beast.

"Well, we best make daylight." The Lord said, snuffing the cigarette on the given desk.

"Yes, we should." Ritsuka stood back up, pulling out a ration bar from his pockets. "Doctor, can you detect the signs of a Servant?" he asked, taking a nourishing bite.

"_I thought you'd never ask._" His familiar voice responded with a chuckle. "_North West, not too far from you guys, though it can be a bit numbing of a walk._"

"Well, it's not like we have a Rider with us." The Master commented in return.

"_If you think you can achieve this plan of yours, Fujimaru, then good. But, the moment you realize that it is impossible to sway this Servant, then retreat._" The Director cautioned for them, him especially.

"Yes, Director. We will be careful with this." He said, hoping his words could calm her down.

"_Come back in one piece, Ritsuka._" Kagiso's voice shone through past them. "_Otherwise, Ayako will have to put you back._" The Shaman chuckled amusedly at himself.

"Haha, very funny, Kagiso-san." He walked out of the tent, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Well, Team Ritsuka, I guess… heading off!"

He jumped in his skin when the surrounding soldiers cheered for them. He laughed nervously, waving back at them as Mash and Lord El-Melloi join the male Master.

The Caster chuckled, laughing at his expense. "Embrace it, Ritsuka. Not many chances you could get a sendoff."

* * *

"This place sucks." Ayako commented in-between the sips she was taking from her canteen. "No wonder she lost her scouts."

"Uh, Master? I don't think you should speak so loudly." Arturia said with a nervous glance towards her, with her eyes shifting to their surroundings.

"Let them." Ayako said, wrapping an arm around the Saber, bringing the shorter blonde along as they left the district. "We'll get this place out of the _United Empire's_ hands."

"Of that, I agree." The Saber said with a nod. "Are we returning to Caster?"

"Yes. I'm sure she's found something already." They hurried their steps, making their way back to the small base they had set up within the ancient city.

Situated somewhere close to the center of Massilia, taking refuge in the audacity of their boldness. It would also, hopefully, allow the Greek Witch to better secure the land and to turn it into a makeshift workshop befitting of her status as a Caster. A small and secure building, wading off any curious eyes and ears with a complex array of a bounded field mounted around it. Both Ayako and Arturia had to knock on the door, seven times in a particular pattern, before it would open to let them in.

"Got anything, 'Dea?" Ayako asked after Arturia closed the door behind her.

"Onto nicknames, are we?" the Caster laughed, with a slight tint coloring her cheeks that Ayako almost missed. "My familiars have found a few things. Mostly where the scouts are being kept."

"Nice." The Master sat herself across the Greek Witch, followed closely by Arturia joining them. "How far have they gotten south?"

"Nothing yet, although they've located an army approaching the city." The blonde and the redhead narrowed their eyes at the news. "A sizable group, led by an overweight man, who most likely is a Servant from what I could detect."

"Overweight man? Does he look like anyone you know?" she asked, leaning her shoulder on the table.

"No, not anyone I recognize at least." She looked up from her crystal ball, letting her hood fall down her head. "So what should we do?"

"Has Koleen left Rome yet?" she returned the question with one of her own.

"They should have left a few hours ago, riding atop Martha's dragon."

Ayako sighed with relief, nodding subconsciously. "Good. Then, for now, we try and get those scouts out. Then, kick out any defending _United Empire_ soldiers in the city, incite some of our own brand of rebellion within Massilia. 'Dea, I hope you have enough to make an army of those Tooth Warriors, 'cause we're gonna need them."

"And hopefully Koleen would get her before this army does." Arturia finished with a slow nod.

"Damn, I hope Tarrasque's fast. But he looks so much like a turtle…" her hand rubbed her face, trying to straighten the creases that formed. "Alright, ladies."

She stood up, holding her hand above the table; above the crystal ball. Arturia followed suit, holding her hand above hers. Then finally, Medea too got to her feet, placing her gloved hand above theirs. They all smiled to each other. Ayako's golden eyes, meeting the innocent green and the weighted blue. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"So many upright logs here, it feels like we're in a fake forest." Ritsuka commented, walking behind Mash with her shield raised.

"The mundane nature of this so called 'forest' would imply that this Servant is not a Caster, at least." The Lord added, his eyes narrowing like a hawk, his mind on overdrive in taking in their surroundings.

"We shouldn't be too long until we reach the city." Mash announced to them.

"What was it called again?"

"It's-" the Demi-Servant brought her shield up, blocking an attack that came by their way. "Archers!"

Both he and the Pseudo-Caster hid behind her and her shield, as the path they walked on became covered by a barrage of death.

"Is it an Archer?" he asked the Servants.

"No, simply soldiers. The rebels this Servant has rallied, no doubt." The Lord explained, pulling out an ornate Chinese fan from nothing.

The rain of arrows stopped far quicker than Ritsuka had expected, further reinforcing El-Melloi's observations. Both he and the Caster peered over the shield, trying to see who it was that had attacked them. He couldn't find anything with his unreinforced eyes, but the Lord could see the archers, still off in the distance. His eyes narrowed further upon seeing a chariot being pulled by two grey horses, running down the path towards them. Atop of it was a woman with bright red hair (though not as clear as Ayako's), reaching down to the back of her waist. She wore a white corset and cape, colored red on its inside that matched her red skirt. She held a golden shield on her left hand, and a sword on her right, along with a crown atop her head.

She held a fist up, halting further attacks from the rebels, as she stepped off her chariot. "Who goes there!?" she called out to them.

Ritsuka stepped out of Mash's shield, much to the horror of the Demi-Servant. "We have come to talk! We ask for aid!"

"Aid? You, who smells of Rome, asks _me_ for aid?" the Servant, apparent by her nature, began walking towards them. "I am Boudica, Queen of the Iceni! And you ask me to side with the Romans?!"

"To face a greater threat, yes!" despite her growing anger, Ritsuka stood strong. He felt heat wash over them, not one that came from the sun.

"There is no greater threat than Rome. And to have you ask me of that, is insulting!" she thrusted her sword towards them, flinging a ball of light to their direction.

Mash moved quickly, blocking the light from harming Ritsuka. The Lord approached him carefully, leaning in to whisper. "_Are you still confident in trying to sway her to our side? A Servant like Boudica has the lowest compatibility with the Romans. It will be extremely difficult._"

"_I'll keep on trying, until it is impossible._" He whispered back. "_Do you think it's impossible?"_

"_No._"

"_Then t__hat's good enough for me._" Ritsuka sidestepped Mash's shield, closing the distance between himself and Boudica. "But there is, Queen Boudica! One that's causing much horror to the people at this very second! You can stand against them!"

"Then I will bring them down along with Rome!" her horses galloped, charging past her and towards them. Mash pushed herself to once again stand in front of the Japanese Master, deflecting the mount's attack on them. "Archers!" a rain of arrows erupted from the distance, covering the Roman skies with its barrage once more.

"Mash, just focus on Boudica! Caster, I'm trusting the arrows to you!" Ritsuka's voice was the calmest it has ever been, finally fully stepping into the role he was thrust into.

"_Yes, Master!_" Mash ran towards the Servant, blocking the balls of light that Boudica shot towards her. El-Melloi, with the Caster he was bonded with, raised the earth around him, creating a shade for himself and Rituska.

Boudica brought her sword down on Mash when the Demi-Servant came into her reach, easily blocked by her shield. Balls of fire came flying down onto the Servant, fired by Zhuge Liang's magecraft, now comfortable in shifting his full attention in knowing that the earth would be able to shield them from the barrage.

"Doctor, quick. Give me a brief history on Boudica." He asked to their unseeing eye watching over them.

"_O- alright. Hold on_." And waited he did, listening to the clicking of the keyboard. "_Boudica, became a Queen_ _to the Iceni upon her husband's death, but the local Romans denied her of it. Her people were then assaulted by the local Roman occupation, separating her from her daughters and, uhm… oh boy. Did unspeakable things to them, let's keep it at that. She then led a rebellion against the Romans, turning the cruelty inflicted upon her, her family, and her people, back onto them. All of that, happening in this very year._"

"Thanks." He nodded in response, eyes closing for a second as he formed the right words in his mind.

Mash, to the best of her abilities, kept up with the enraged Servant, pushing back with the strength entrusted upon her. The massive shield proving enough to stand toe to toe with Boudica's sword. Some might say that she was in fact overpowering the Rogue Servant, as a weighted bash sent Boudica back. The Servant did not relent, even with the array of spells that was pelted onto her by Lord El-Melloi II. She whistled an ear piercing whistle, calling forth the chariot that attempted to run over Ritsuka. She took the reins with the ease of a Rider Class Servant.

"If you stand with the Romans, then you are no different from them!" she raged, the earth cracking with fire beneath her feet.

"If you subject these people with your vengeance, then you _too _are no different from them!" Ritsuka cried out, glaring back at Boudica.

The chariot stopped just shy of reaching Mash, held back by the Rider, eyes narrowing on the Master with silent rage. "You _dare?_"

"I dare, because it's the truth!" Ritsuka stepped out of the earthen shade, unwavering in his steps. "Unleashing the same horrors that were inflicted upon your people to the Romans does not make you any better than them. It is understandable, but it does not justify that vengeance. It simply makes you no different from them."

The battlefield was overtaken with silence, hands tightening all around; reins, shields, fans. The rage on Boudica's face was enflaming, looking like she could burn those with her glare. A glare that wasn't aimed at any of them, as she turned away, scowling at nothing. "Bring her to me!"

"What?" Mash said aloud unintentionally.

"Bring Nero to me! I will speak with her myself!" she pointed her sword at Ritsuka, who raised his arms with narrowed eyes himself.

"Mash, Caster. Bring the Emperor here." He ordered.

"What?" the Psuedo-Caster turned to face the Master.

"Senpai! We can't leave you alone!" Mash all but yelled, voicing her protests clearly to him.

"You will!" silence reigned around them once more, as Ritsuka weathered out a sigh. "It's a sign of trust, Mash."

Mash was conflicted, very much obvious on her face. But, she relented, her shoulders sagging down. "Yes, Master."

"Let's go, Mash. It's best we do not waste time." El-Melloi said to her, breaking off into a sprint, now possible with his nature as a Pseudo-Servant. Mash took a moment before she ran off to follow him.

Ritsuka held his ground, unwavering even though his arms were still raised. The Servant, Boudica, leapt off of her chariot once more, walking towards him still with her sword pointed at his neck. There was still a distance, but he could tell that much at least. She walked, slowly, steadily. The footprints she left behind in her wake crackled like fire and magma, only briefly from a glimpse, as smoke escaped from them. She seemed like a Rider, from what he had been taught, but right now; at this exact moment; she feels like something more entirely.

Eventually, Boudica reached where he stood, the tip of her sword lifting his chin up. The horses that pulled her chariot followed behind, just a few feet behind her. "Ballsy, _Master._" She commented as her blue eyes bore into him.

"I told you." His blue eyes matched hers, holding himself higher. "It's a sign of trust. You have me, a human who isn't capable of much. Standing before you, a Servant who could snap me in half like a twig."

"You are brave, I will give you that." She said, turning the sword from its side to its blade underneath Ritsuka's chin. A slight trickle of blood rand down his neck.

"I'm not. I just want to fix this Singularity, and save Humanity." He replied, hiding a shiver from feeling the blood seep into his clothes. "My bravery, or lack thereof, is secondary."

Her scowl lessened, almost replaced by a hint of a smile, before she set itself in a neutral expression. Ritsuka second guessed himself, if he actually, truly saw that slip. "And that's a whole 'nother kind of bravery." She lessened the pressure of her sword on his chin, but only slightly. "You will stay here, in this position, until they come back."

"Yes." He nodded, careful with his breathing with the sword bearing down on him. The both of them, Master and Rogue Servant, settled in this silent stalemate.

* * *

2017

She held her gaze on the monitors. Everyone else was, with many of them keeping track of the many things that keep this operation running. Her tight fist was covering her mouth, lips held together by nervous teeth. Romani's nerves were also just as frayed, the older man held his gloved hands over his own lips as if in prayer. Kagiso, contrasting either of them, seemed relatively calm throughout all of this. And it wasn't just Ritsuka they were all keeping an eye on.

The Japanese Master kept to his word, arms raised with his eyes never leaving the Rider Class Servant, despite the trail of blood going down his neck. Mash and Lord El-Melloi II were still making their way back to the Roman camp, covering the distance in a short amount of time, the Demi Servant unable to hide the worry in her face. They all waited for them, and hoped that the Emperor was amiable to the idea of meeting with the woman her Empire had ruined. And in turn, who ruined her people.

Another set of monitors was centered on Aozaki's team, each women working together with a singular plan. The Caster, Medea, was back at their forward base, acting as their eyes and ears that had Massilia within her fingers. The Saber, Arturia, felling the United Empire soldiers that were stationed within the city, all converging on the dungeon that they had broken into. All of them, were nothing to a Saber Class Servant, even if she was in a weaker iteration of King Arthur's story. And Aozaki, within the dungeon itself, breaking down the cells that kept the scouts of the Roman Empire.

Bertrand's team, all riding atop the Phantasmal Beast that surged through Rome's lands, rushing to assist Aozaki with the oncoming army that was heading their way.

"Bertrand, how far along?" Olga spoked up. She needed to do something, she needed to talk to lessen the nerves that were building up in her skin.

"_A while, Director. We're crossing a distance that Ayako took days in a matter of hours."_ The Witch replied, one hand linked with the Saint's, and one clutching the black kitten that fell upon her lap.

"_Possibly a day. Let's not be too hasty here._" Ruler further replied, securing the Master's hand with her own.

"_Chin up, Director. You have one of history's most prominent magis in existence, and King Arthur herself. Ayako herself is no slouch either. They'll be fine when we get there._" That optimism sounded odd coming from the Physician, sitting on the back of Tarrasque as he kept his eyes on the path they've left behind.

"It's not about whether they are capable of holding them back. Of all people, I trust Aozaki to handle herself in such a situation, _especially_ now that she has a backup ready. But, things _have_ to be perfect in order for your plans to align without a hitch." Olga's hand moved to the back of her neck, clutching it tightly. For a brief second, her mind wandered, at how perfect her neck felt. Unless you knew what to look for, you couldn't even tell that it was a doll.

"_Are things not going well on the other ends?_" Bertrand asked, now with a slight worry in her own tone.

"No, no, everything's fine on Ayako's side." Romani quickly replied, before things could get out of hand.

"Things are hanging on the balance for Ritsuka though." Olga silently cursed the giant of a man that stood behind her, turning to glare at him. He smiled back in response. "What? Honesty is always the better alternative."

"_Why? What's going on with him?"_

"He's keeping a Rogue Servant at bay with just his words alone while Mash and Lord El-Melloi are picking Emperor Nero up." The Shaman further explained to her.

Through the monitor, they could see Bertrand close her eyes and sigh. "_Well, let's trust him with whatever he has planned._"

"Unfortunately, trust is all that we have right now." Olga commented, turning her eyes back to Fujimaru's team. The Servants had finally arrived at the camp, letting her sigh with somewhat of a relief. "Because there's not much else we could do."

"Aside from angering Boudica further from talking to Ritsuka. Which is why we've been quiet on our end." The Acting Director, oh so graciously supplied.

"_Thank you, Romani._" Olga seethed through her teeth, causing the older man to yelp.

* * *

60 AD

"Queen… Boudica?" The Emperor's face, for a second was one of disbelief, before an uncommon grimace snaked its way, turning her green eyes away from them. "I see. I understand now…"

"The Queen of the Iceni? How is such a thing possible?" one of the generals that accompanied Nero asked aloud, color draining from his face. "She is dead."

"We've told you, that she is of a similar nature to us." The Lord repeated, his face conveying his displeasure to them all.

"And she requested for you to see her." Mash added, Fou in her hands to help alleviate the worry that was building within her.

It wasn't working.

"No! That's preposterous!" another man inside the commanding tent all but yelled. "The Emperor will not be within distance to be struck down by a brute!"

"I did not give you permission to talk."

The man ceased his protests, silenced by the Emperor's harsh bark, juxtaposing the welcoming image she has so far displayed to them since their arrival. A scowl marred her beautiful face, as she looked back to the Servants.

"She wished to speak with me. That is her only request?" the Servants nodded. "Then I will see to her request, personally."

"But-"

"She requests an audience with the Emperor, and she will get it!" she said to everyone around her with a finality that they could not deny, her serious tone brokering no more words to sway her. "Take me to her."

* * *

His arms were sore. In fact, they've been sore for the past 18 minutes, standing with a sword to his neck. He didn't dare move, not with Boudica keeping her eyes on him. The Servant herself looked like she had no trouble keeping this still of a pose, unmoving like a statue. The horses seemed to share their master's rage, staring him down with an intensity he's never seen before on an animal.

Boudica's eyes, for the first time since they've reached this stalemate, shifted away from him, staring down at something behind them. "They're here."

His sigh was long, as he felt his shoulders deflate as he lowered his arms, feeling the blood rushing back into them. He turned around himself, seeing them still so far off in the distance. The short red Emperor, flanked by Mash and Lord El-Melloi II. Mash wasn't holding her shield, opting simply to have Fou in her hands, possibly also as a sign of trust. Emperor Nero's large, gleaming red sword was strapped to her back, with a serious expression that almost shocked him.

Boudica didn't let up, instead now placing the side of her sword on his shoulder, just beside his neck. Unlike before, he didn't feel any sort of threat to his life. He hoped that he managed to build some kind of rapport with the Servant behind him.

"Emperor _Nero._" The amount of venom the came from her lips surprised him though. The sword finally left his body, as the Servant pointed the blade at the approaching Emperor.

Sorrow was the only thing on Nero's face, and Ritsuka could hear the tightening of Boudica's hand around the handle of her sword. He wasn't sure if it was because of the expression they all saw, or simply the Emperor's presence that was making her mood plummet further.

"Queen Boudica. It is an honor." The Red Emperor gave a light bow to the Servant.

"The _honor,_ is not _mine, Nero…_" she seethed through her teeth. The Rider moved past him, walking closer to Nero. "Tell me, _why_ shouldn't I cut you down, right here? _Right now?_"

The Emperor's face furrowed with a frown. "I thought we could resolve this peacefully? Is that not why you asked for me?" her instincts screamed at her, her red sword immediately pulled out, held to stop the sword from coming down onto her.

"You really think this can be resolved peacefully?! DO YOU?!" she delivered a kick to Nero's torso, sending the smaller woman back.

"Yes I do!" she didn't have a second to nurse her bruising chest as she brought her sword back up, attempting to deflect another of Boudica's attack.

The strength of a Servant sent the Emperor to her knees, holding it back with all her might. "You think it's so easy to just talk your way out of this?! Where was that when your people ravaged my own?! Where was the justice then?!"

"It has been given!" the weight lessened dramatically, the Emperor looking up for a second as Boudica's hand reached for her neck, lifting the shorter woman off the ground.

"_Where?!"_ Boudica's rage was palpable, and they all could do nothing but stare.

"_It has been dealt with accordingly!"_ Nero did not struggle, though her hand was holding Boudica's wrist. "_All those responsible, have been fed to the lions! Their actions went against my own, and are a blight to Rome!_"

The Emperor fell back onto her feet, sucking back air to get back the ones she lost. The Servant looked down with maddened bewilderment. The Emperor stood straight, proud. "When news came of what my people have done to yours, sentences were handed out to them. No exceptions." Nero then held her free hand out to Boudica, invitingly. "Now come, Queen of the Iceni! Let us pave a path that your Husband, your _King_, envisioned!"

The Rider Class Servant stared at the hand with an unreadable expression on her face, but they all could see her hands tightening around her sword and shield. Her shoulders quaked, as Boudica's breathing became erratic. Then, as quickly as it appeared, her shoulders relaxed. Her glared sharpened, undaunted by the offer. "_Fine_. I will join your crusade. But it will not be _you_ who I answer to."

Ritsuka, Mash, and Lord El-Melloi let out a sigh of relief, while Nero's smile became strained. "I understand. I will return to the camp, and assemble a contingent for Massilia."

"Caster, please accompany her." Ritsuka ordered.

"Yes Master." The Pseudo-Servant nodded to the Emperor, walking back to Nero's side, a healing spell already leaving his lips.

"Thank you, mage." The Emperor's green eyes turned to Ritsuka, nodding proudly to him. "I shall see you back at the camp."

She did not wait for his reply, already turning back down the dirt path, leaving him and Mash with Boudica. The Servant kept her eye on Nero's back, even as she grew farther and farther away, with Mash returning to his. Then when the Emperor and the Clock Tower Lord crested over the horizon, she sighed. Her sword and shield dematerialized, as she turned back to face them again. Gone was the rage that had encapsulated her being throughout their encounter. Here, right now, she was displaying a far more _welcoming_ expression. A soft, almost sisterly smile, matched by the lighter air her mounts were projecting.

"Come with me, Master. I need to, order the rebels to stand down. And to get them out of here."

"You're still afraid for them." Ritsuka commented observantly.

"The Emperor maybe true and honest, but I still do not trust her people." She said as she mounted her chariot. "Now come. We best hurry, if there truly is something far more heinous than the Romans. To be dealt with."

* * *

2017

A collective sigh of relief was released inside the control room, a few claps and cheers erupting among them, as Fujimaru and Mash joined Boudica on her chariot. Even Olga couldn't stop the smile forming on her face, her hands and arms falling to her side, the tension of it all leaving her with a sprint. She turned to her right, seeming Romani slump in his chair, letting out an unbecoming groan as if he was letting a long overdue belch. She felt large hands place itself on her shoulder, prompting her to face the Shaman, holding a proud smile on his face.

"I knew he could do it." The tall African said with a single nod.

"His compatibility is no mistake then." Olga said back, turning to the Doctor again.

"I dare say his compatibility is higher than Kadoc's. Honestly? He fits right in with B Team." He said alongside them, standing up for a close second as he stretched himself, before sitting back down.

"There's no B Team anymore, Doctor. They're just the Ground Team." Kagiso commented with a sad sorrowful tone.

"No. _You're_ Ground Team." Olga said to him, taking his hand off her shoulder and placing hers on his. "Get your head straight, Kagiso. You'll be joining them next Singularity."

A smirk found its way on his face, replacing whatever expression that would have fully formed. "Is that a vote of confidence?"

"Of course. You _were_ my acting physician." She sent a glare down Romani's way, the older man flinching as if he was physically struck.

"Then I best prepare myself then." He took a step back, his hand reaching for his stump of a shoulder. "Wouldn't want to get left behind by them."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

you can't have Septem without Boudica, the chapter that should've given her chance to shine, considering the fact that she rebelled and died in 60 AD. which is when Septem takes place. could you imagine that? you just died after your rebellion failed, and then you get summoned to help Rome and its people?

like, i understand that the United Empire is a common enemy, but damn son.

with that said, i enjoyed writing her here. she's probably not gonna be like this when she drops in Chaldea, more akin to what she's like in game. but, the moment a Roman Servant gets summoned, who boy...

we also got to have Ritsuka shine here. and soon, he can actually feel like an equal to his teammates.

there's not much else to say, aside from the next chapter being real long for the moment. let's hope i can get it finished in the next couple of days. hopefully hours, but who knows.

reviews time!

King0fP0wers: they are powerful, and taxing. i initially planned on using the voodoo doll during Orleans, but i couldn't make it fit, so...

you pretty much hit the nail on the head. i can't wait for EoR (and because it's not "mandatory" to complete, its order is definitely going to be changed up a bit). a Master, for a Singularity, but you only got Koleen right. the others, some are set in stone, others aren't yet. we've got time to see how it goes, so all we can do right now is wait in anticipation.

darthwolf: not all events are going to be adapted, so we'll see.

madmage101: i hope i do Altera justice.

Guest: in the actual game canon? i'm not sure, it's a grey area. but in this fic? it's different from the game's timeline (especially with the many changes i've already done to it.) so yes, tentatively, all the Fuyuki Grail Wars had occurred, with Marisbilly participating in the 5th one.

hope ya'll enjoyed this, i certainly did in writing it.

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	26. Second Singularity, Part 4

_**Second Singularity, Part 4: Roman Rebellion**_

60 AD

"Stand tall! Push them out of our homes!"

Ayako had to give credit where it's due. The locals, when given the push, were just as virtuous, and _desperate_, to free themselves from the hold of the United Empire. The few locals who had the skills to match up with a trained soldier's; the scouts they had freed from captivity; the skeleton constructs of Medea's; and of course herself and the Servants; working together in tandem to strike back at those that bought in to the lies that were whispered into their ears.

The Dragon Tooth Warriors charged blindly into the battle, knowing no fear as the blades and spears slipped past its ribcage. It struck its bony sword deep into a United Empire soldier, their screams worming its way into Ayako's ears. Such is the nature of war, but she shouldered the weight and fired her rifle, her enhanced bullets striking true and piercing their shields, proving its mettle with an ancient armament. She fired again, pushing him back with a gush of blood that seeped through his armor.

"Do not! Lose! Hope! We will! Prevail!" and there goes another rally cry from Arturia, her Charisma pushing these people beyond their limits. Figuratively speaking, of course, because it wasn't like she was casting a spell to enhance them.

"_Master, a Servant approaches._" The calming voice of Medea pierced through her mind through their telepathic link, yet Ayako could only hold back a curse.

"_Is it the one who leads these people? Please tell me it is._" She asked, ducking behind a half wall.

"_Yes and no._" this time Ayako didn't bother hiding her curse. "_I'm still detecting the familiar signature coming from the camp the United Empire had erected. This is a new one, but they do seem to be leading this charge._"

"_Fine, then join us please. I'd want everyone on standby._" She stood back up, her golden eyes searching the battlefield for the Saber. "Servant incoming! South!"

"Acknowledged!" she struck down a few more soldiers that had approached her, before heading back to the Master, picking her up in her arms.

The Saber Class Servant sped through the soldiers that covered the streets, with a glimpse of her white dress and armor reinvigorating the defenders to fight on. Soon the familiar sight of a purple hood joined them, flying through the skies with the insides of her cloak coloring the battlefield with a kaleidoscope of colors.

Ayako didn't even realize that she was thrown into the air, only noticing it when she felt Medea's hands catch her. She looked back down to see the streets crack by a shockwave as Arturia blocked an attack by the Servant. A grey, almost ashen skin man dressed like a gladiator, his short sword raised and swung back down onto Arturia. Chaldea's Saber didn't seem to be in any trouble, deflecting the last attack and kicking him away.

"Oppressors! You will all topple along with your ivory towers!" he yelled, also unbothered by Arturia's attack. "I! Am! Spartacus! And you will fall!"

"Well that makes things easy." Ayako commented in the air as Arturia introduced herself, following her knight's honor, while the both of them were shielded by Medea's magecraft. "What can we gleam from him?"

"He is a symbol of rebellion. My best guess? He will work better the more the odds are stacked against him." The Caster surmised.

"That makes sense." She nodded, letting her coat keep her afloat. "Saber! Find a way to finish him off in one stroke!"

"Will do, Ayako!" she closed the distance with Caliburn in hand, striking Spartacus' sword with her own. She backed away again, her sword raised at the ready, waiting for a counter attack.

The apparent Berserker laughed maniacally, taking the bait as he charged with his shoulder. Arturia let herself be pushed, blocking his attack with the flat of her blade, floating for a brief second before her feet found purchase. Before he could mount another strike again, she swung Caliburn down, forcing him to block her incoming attack. Then once again, she took a step back, and the exchange continued on. All of her attacks, a meticulous gauged, to determine Spartacus' strength and weaknesses.

She noticed that not only was he unfazed by her attacks, he sought for them, as if opening himself to her sword. It was why she had to force him to block, or deflect, or dodge. And in turn, she too danced this dance of war and battle, making sure that his attempts would amount to nothing. She may be a hypothetical exaggeration of the early years of her legend, but she was still King Arthur.

The battlefield, the streets of Massilia, slowly became a plane of destruction, a victim to the battle between Servants. Trees and walls were toppled, the roads crumbled to dust, and buildings fell apart in their wake. Such was the strength of a Servant, with neither of them looking worse for wear. Spartacus roared in anger, channeling his Berserker nature as he pointed his short sword at Arturia, snarling beneath his helmet that obscured his face.

"Coward! All you do is run! Face me, like the supposed knight you are!"

Arturia's green eyes narrowed at the accusation, her hand tightening the grip around the handle of Caliburn. "Did you find a way, Saber?" she glanced behind her, up in the sky beside Medea, seeing Ayako's pointed stare.

"I did." She admitted with a grim nod.

"Then finish him, Saber!" the Puppeteer's Command Spells flashed in power. "Finish him, by any means necessary!"

"Yes Master!" the Saber felt the power surge through her being, Caliburn lighting up with holy energy.

And disappeared in a flash.

She had shot forward, Caliburn sinking through Spartacus, his short sword shattered in an attempt to block her attack, striking true to his magical core. A manic smile began forming on his face in that millisecond, confirming Arturia's musings as she brought her sword upward, swinging out of his shoulder, bringing forth a rain of gore around her. His arm began to rise with the broken sword still in his grip, but she was still faster. A quick sideward swing, severing his head from his neck, launched by the motion of the attack.

She leapt backwards, three times until she stood a good distance away. She held her sword upright with both hands, glowing with unreleased power. She waited. And waited, until she found it. A twitch, and movement. Despite the skewering, and the decapitation, Spartacus still stood, alive, unyielding and ready to fight.

"_Sword of Selection, grant me your power!_" she brought her hands back, rearing to strike, as Caliburn grew brighter and brighter. "_Cleave the wicked!_"

"_**Caliburn!**_" a piercing light shot out of the sword, the holy light, those around the battlefield could only watch in awe. The light dimmed upon striking the very ground where stood, but only for a second, as flashes of light glittered into existence, before Spartacus' entire form was engulfed by its holy explosion, taking with it the surrounding area.

Medea had pulled Ayako back before they could be consumed along with it, bringing the Master to where Arturia had landed, the Servant winding down after expending the Noble Phantasm. Ayako pulled out one of her runestones, casting a spell to help alleviate the strain Arturia was experiencing. All three sets of eyes still bored onto the spot, waiting for something. The light died down, and the fading form of Spartacus was there for them to see, nothing left but his legs as it too disintegrated into motes of light.

Cheers erupted around them, as the defenders saw this as a victory against the United Empire troops. Their will surged on, rushing past them to push out the invaders once and for all, even if it was temporary. But with this new found confidence spreading through them like wildfire, they no longer had anything to fear.

Ayako took a few steps back, sitting herself on an upturned stone that used to be a wall. She sighed, tired as all hell, not getting the chance to rest the moment they started this plan of theirs. "Any Servants approaching?"

"The closest one is still at their camp." Medea replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"_I can verify that._" The Doctor's voice spoke up for the first time that day. "_Whoever this is has yet to move since the siege began, still waiting. For what? I don't know._"

"Where are the rest, Doctor?" Ayako asked tiredly, leaning herself into Medea waist, carefully held by the Caster so she wouldn't fall.

"_Ritsuka's team had just left Gaul, with Rider Boudica in tow._" She sighed with a smile, silent pride welling up in her. "_Koleen's team is rushing as fast as they can with Tarrasque. If nothing else goes wrong, they should arrive in Massilia later today._"

"That's great news!" Arturia exclaimed, only sounding slightly out of breath. "We can finish this once and for all soon, together!"

"_Rest up, Aozaki. We cannot have you not at your fullest._" The Director said with audible concern.

A grimace wormed its way on her face. "Saber, Caster… can you take over?"

Both Servants nodded. "Saber, watch the perimeter. I'll take Ayako back to my temporary workshop."

"Will do, Caster." The white Saber dusted off her armor and sprinted towards the edge of the city, leaving the two behind.

"Keep me posted guys." Ayako said to Chaldea as the Caster picked her up with both her gloved arms. She was surprised that the Caster even bothered carrying her like a princess instead of using magecraft to float her along, but she was too tired to care.

"_We'll be back, Ayako. Romani out._"

* * *

"Martha? Can't he go any faster?" Koleen asked, her body aching from the ministrations coming from riding a dragon, tired as all hell from a less than stellar sleep as the Roman sun slowly lowered itself down into the earth.

"You heard the Master, Tarrasque! She wants you to go faster!"

A growl of what seemed to be protest came from the phantasmal beast they were all riding on. "_It would have been faster if you just punched me!_" Koleen was almost surprised, that was the first time she's heard the dragon speak.

"Do you _want_ me to?" there was an underlying threat in the Ruler's words.

"_NO!_"

"Then stop complaining and get to it!" she slapped Tarrasque's hide, like one would with a horse.

The dragon roared, echoing through the Roman fields they were barging through like a freight train. Koleen almost regretted her choice of words, but she settled with simply securing herself within the arms of the Saint', as well as making sure the kitten itself was comfortable in her own arms. Sanson was also holding on dearly on the dragon, his sword dematerialized while he secured himself with both his hands gripping Tarrasque's scales.

"There! I see it! Massilia!" Koleen inwardly sighed, leaning further in to Martha's body in relief at the Saint's words.

"Can any of you see anything?" she asked the Servants with her.

"I can see smoke, but everything seems calm. We're either too late, or right on time." Sanson answered grimly.

"We need to rendezvous with Ayako the moment we get there. Henri, be prepared in case we were too late." She ordered the Assassin.

"Roger that, Koleen." His form disappeared as he activated his Presence Concealment.

The dragon began slowing his momentum, matching that of a galloping horse, the closer they got to Massilia. The city, and its inhabitants, became much clearer to their eyes, a few mishmash of people standing guard and watching their approach. Cheers erupted, echoing in the approaching dusk and spreading like a firework.

"_Kalls, you're near?_" Ayako's voice reached through her communicator, bringing a smile to her face.

"Yeah, we just got here. Ayako, where are you?" she asked the Puppeter.

"_We're somewhere in the town center, Medea's set up a workshop. Arturia's in the southern border, keeping guard._"

"Got it."

"Tarrasque, keep Saber company." Martha ordered the dragon as she dismounted with Koleen, before somewhat backpedaling. "Please?"

The beast rumbled beneath them, as if sighing. The ground rumbled again beneath his feet as he made his way towards the Saber Class Servant, leaving the group to rejoin the Puppeteer. Relieved smiles were directed their way, as if they knew of their affiliation with Ayako's team. Was it obvious? Perhaps, but Koleen didn't really care much about it. She settled on simply responding with a smile of her own, walking down the brick road to where the workshop was located.

They found the Greek Caster waiting outside, leaning on a pillar that surrounded the entrance to her workshop. She smiled at their approach. "I see things have been going well for you."

"As well as they can be." Koleen replied back, just as the kitten meowed in her arms.

Medea's eyes trailed downwards to the small beast, narrowing slightly. "And you've brought a little stowaway too." Her gloved hand reached for the kitten, shifting in her arms when Medea ruffled its black fur.

"Do you know what he is?" the American Witch questioned, securing the small kitten.

"Other than the fact that he's a perfect match for you?" she giggled softly, letting the kitten dig its head into her palm. "Do you know what significance a black cat has for my people?"

"They're closely associated with death, linked to the goddess Hecate." Koleen's pink eyes narrowed slightly herself on the older Witch's face. "Isn't she…"

"My teacher, yes." The kitten mewled, licking Medea's gloved hand. "Along with my aunt as well."

"No wonder you took a liking to him so quickly." The Saint commented beside them, her iron hand also reaching for the cat, now buried under a blanket of hands. "Well, not that I can blame you."

"_Are you guys just gonna stay outside? It's getting kinda lonely in here._" A voice spoke up, coming from inside the workshop.

The Caster sighed, her hand finally lifting off, now gesturing to the door. "Let's continue this in a much more comfortable ambience."

"Let's." Koleen followed, stepping inside the temporary workshop, and already seeing the changes to the décor. There wasn't much difference between the Roman and Greek aesthetic, but she could feel the distinct Greekness to the place. She wondered what Medea could do with a room in Chaldea.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Her pink eyes saw the Puppeteer laying down a makeshift bed, using her folded red coat as a pillow.

"Ayako, are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice as she walked towards Ayako.

"Just tired. Managed to squeeze in a few winks of sleep." The Puppeteer yawned, covering her mouth with her left hand. "We're going to mount an assault to the camp before they could retaliate."

The Witch sat herself down on a nearby chair. "To get the drop on them?"

"In the cover of night would be quite advantageous." The Ruler sat down on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head.

"That is the plan." Confirmed the Caster behind them, now floating just a few inches above the ground. "Saber's also out there, keeping her eyes for further movement."

"Sanson, you're here, right?" Ayako called out, pushing herself up to a seating position.

"_Yes, Ayako?_" his voice reached their ears, signifying his presence.

"Can you scout the place? I'd like someone on ground zero."

"_I will carry it out_." He replied, feeling his form leaving the group.

"So, I take it you guys have found the Capital?"

"València." Medea answered. "Further south, but the trek shouldn't take as long as Rome to here."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." A sigh escaped Koleen's lips, sinking deeper into the chair. She felt the kitten licking her lips with its coarse tongue. "València is a prominent city throughout history."

"Preferably, we can leave when Ritsu-chan gets here." The Puppeteer shifted her legs off the bed, stretching her arms in front of her. "You've been riding Tarrasque since Rome, right? Take the bed and rest. I've gotten mine."

The black kitten leapt off of her lap, making itself comfortable on the bed. Giggles erupted around her as she let loose a sigh.

"Then wake me up for the assault. We can cut the head of the snake together."

* * *

"_Why does he look familiar?"_ Koleen commented, her reinforced reddened eyes locked onto the camp they encircled.

"_I know, right? I feel like I've seen him before, but I'm drawing a blank._" Ayako agreed with a nod, brows furrowed in confusion as she whispered back her reply.

"_Uhm…"_ the both of them looked down to their communicators as the Doctor made a noise. "_Cross-referencing what we have in our records, uh, we found someone who _looks_ like him._"

"_He matches what images we have of Julius Caesar._" The Director finished after Roman's hesitance.

"_What?_" Ayako looked back up, eyes squinting as she scrutinized the Servant's appearance. "_Damn, he let himself go._"

"_He's probably also not summoned properly._" Koleen suggested, rubbing her temple in thought. "_Perhaps, he's in a less than ideal Class?_"

"_I mean, that's the only thing that makes sense._" The Puppeteer sighed, combing her hair with her fingers as she turned to where their Caster was. "_'Dea, drop it._"

The hooded Witch nodded, as the spell she had been holding was released. A second passed, as a rain of faded bones fell on the camp and its surrounding perimeter. The Servant, Caesar, was immediately on alert, his green eyes scanning the camp. "We are under attack!" he yelled to the soldiers in the camp, as the bones around them rose back up.

The clicking and clacking of Medea's skeletons spread around the camp, charging to the soldiers they were nearest to. Ayako stood up from the secluded spot, three of her runestones already floating in the air.

ᚦ ᛁ ᛊ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Isaz, of ice. And Sōwilō, of the sun._" the runes erupted together, forming into one pulsing diamond shape, before it launched itself to the area above the camp. "_Leiftur!_"

A bright flash and an exploding ringing reached every single person in the area, with only those unaffected being the skeleton army, and those with a high enough Magic Resistance.

Arturia burst through the grass fields that covered the land, Caliburn drawn as she rushed towards Caesar. Coming from a low angle, she brought the blade in an upward swinging motion, but found no purchase as it was deflected by a quick draw of Caesar's own sword. Despite his apparent form, he retaliated with an instant counter attack. One that was also deflected by the Saber, as she took a leap backwards after it.

He sighed, eyes closed as he shook his head. "Of course, it was the King of Knights. So these people weren't deranged after all." He held his sword up, gripping the handle tight. "Very well. Let this be a duel between two Knight Class Servants. Nobody interferes!" he ordered to his soldiers. What little of them who were capable of listening.

"Master!" Arturia called back out, not breaking eye contact with the apparent Saber before her.

"Just focus on him, Saber! We'll clear the area!" Ayako replied, already floating above the camp with her red coat.

"Thank you!" gratitude welled up inside her, now nodding back to her opponent. "En Guard!"

Three areas, in a line, erupted inside the camp. The two craters on opposite ends, of where the Saber Class Servants were, and the center area where their blades met. They both took two steps back, before launching themselves towards each other, the swords scraping on one another in a bright flash of a spark. Caesar brought his sword back and swung at Arturia's neck, missing by a mile as she crouched down and aimed Caliburn for his abdomen. She missed her mark, only cutting air, with Caesar sidestepping her attack. He brought his sword down, aiming for a killing blow, but Arturia was just as fast, Caliburn brought closer to deflect his attack.

All of that spanning in a single second that many, if not most, have trouble following even with reinforced eyes. Only bright flashes of steel meeting steel, their duel destroying the landscape without much way of holding it back.

True to her word, under Ayako's orders, everyone set to either subdue, or eliminate the soldiers of the United Empire. Koleen held a group of people under her tight grip with her Witchcraft, something Medea was doing en masse in comparison. Martha was focusing her efforts on the more troublesome members of the camp, though none of them could compare to a Saint and a Servant like her. Ayako stuck to the night sky, using her reinforced eyes to scan the environment for anyone who had managed to sneak away. Sanson made sure that none of them would head north.

Back on the ground, the battle between two Sabers raged on, with the very earth being no longer recognizable with every single movement from them. A battle that was heading nowhere, much to the consternation of the Roman Servant.

"Enough!" he yelled to Arturia, who stopped in her assault, her eyes never leaving him. "I will end this."

"_I came! I saw! And therefore, all there is left, is to conquer!_" his rotund body moved with a quickness he had yet to exhibit, appearing in an almost flash before Chaldea's Saber.

"_**Crocea Mors!**_" he struck his blade on top of her, and then another. And then another. And then another, yet he stopped. His eyes widened, seeing his attack halted by Caliburn. Despite the blood that was flowing down Arturia's forehead, left shoulder, and right arm, she kept on smiling.

"It seems luck is on my said, Caesar." His sword was thrown out of his hands, backhanded by Arturia as she welcomed this new position, and plunged the Sword of Selection through his heart.

He sputtered, coughing out blood that began seeping down his chin. He grimaced in pain, his hands clutching the bright sword that signified his end. "_Damn, that mage…_" his words were cut short, as his body began to expire, disappearing before them.

There was no one left to hold the camp, and all that was left for the remnants of the United Empire invading force was to retreat back to their capital, all that was left haphazardly running down south. Anyone else that fought back were cut down, while those that surrendered were corralled together.

The Saber sighed tiredly, shoulders sagging as she felt the blood that began staining her white dress and armor. Within the second, she felt the wounds she got from Caesar's last Noble Phantasm began to stitch together. A healing spell was coursing through her body. She turned around, seeing Medea approach her with her hood covering most of her face.

"Thanks, Caster." Arturia said with a smile, keeping to their professional visage when deployed.

"You did great, Saber. Ayako would be proud." Medea's gloved hand reached for the Saber's golden hair, ruffling it like she had been doing since they arrived in Rome, though this time Arturia welcomed the gesture, if only for this short reprieve.

"That was textbook." Speaking of… the Puppeteer came into their space, landing close to them with her hands in her red coat, smiling to them with an accomplished smile. "Amazing work, Saber. Wouldn't have asked for anything better."

"Thank you, Master!" her smile beamed like the golden dawn, causing Ayako to blink her eyes as if she was momentarily blinded.

"Did he say anything?" Koleen asked as she approached the group, flanked by Martha with her staff in her hand, and a bloodied but unwounded Sanson. The kitten was resting in her breast pocket, carefully tucked in.

"Yes, he did." Her brief sense of elation was pushed to the side, furrowing her brows in thought. "_Damn that mage…_ and that was it, he perished soon after."

The Masters looked to one another, a silent conversation occurring between them, before they as one turned to the Greek Caster. "What are the chances…"

"We can't say for certain unless we know more." Medea cut them off before Ayako could finish her question. "It could be the _Professor._ It could be a Caster that was summoned as well. But…" she sighed for a moment, before continuing. "It sounds like, whoever this _mage_ is, is the anchor to this anomaly."

"_Don't… don't immediately, kill him. Aozaki. Bertrand._" The holographic projection of the control room came into view, giving them a clear sight of the Doctor, manning his console, and the Director, leaning onto the control panel with her white hair covering her face. Kagiso was behind her, his one hand rubbing her back, in an attempt to calm her down. "_If it is him… We need, to ascertain more of his motives. And that of his master's._"

The Puppeteer grimaced, a curse forming just at the tip of her tongue, though she stayed it. "I'm gonna hate every single second we let him live, but I won't, Director. Don't worry, I can be patient."

"You think he'll tell us? Is he even the type to monologue?" Koleen asked her friend.

"_Lev didn't really get a chance to last time._" The Doctor replied in Ayako's stead. "_Ayako wasted no time, she pulled the trigger, so to say._"

"Yes, but I don't think we would've gotten anything of worth from him then." Medea added. "He seemed to be lording himself over us as pitiful humans."

"We just have to play with his pride, and hopefully words will just slip out his mouth like butter." Ayako covered her eyes with both her hands, sighing slowly with the stress that lingered. "You haven't seen him then, Kalls. He's not how he presented himself before all of this. I don't know if it was a lie, a façade, or he just up and changed. But that _thing, _ain't human."

"I think it's best if we clean the place up." Martha spoke up, moving in-between the two Masters. "Put your minds off of it, it's doing you two no good."

"I concur." Sanson stepped forward, eyeing the two young women with concern. "Saber, you're just as tired, but Caster topped you up. Escot the Masters back to Massilia. We'll handle the camp."

"Alright." She sheathed Caliburn back into its scabbard, before she picked Koleen up in her arms. Ayako wordlessly floated back up, giving the sleeve of her red coat to the Saber. "Stay safe everyone! I'll make sure Ayako and Koleen make it back in one piece!"

And off she went, down the dimly lit Roman road that connected the camp with their impromptu forward base.

* * *

It wouldn't be for another couple of days before a contingent of Emperor Nero's army arrived in Massilia. And along with the Red Emperor, was a single chariot that stood out, as it had atop it the Rogue Servant they had brought into the fold, along with Ritsuka and his team. The local people of Massilia welcomed the Emperor and her army with cheers and open arms, happy to be back within the Empire. All of them, were also oblivious to the Rider that held her contempt at bay with a charming smile on her face.

"I think Martha would be proud." The Japanese Master commented with an amused smile, glancing towards Boudica's direction as she waved to the children that they passed by.

"Hm? What do you mean, Senpai?" Mash asked, punctuated by the cry of Fou.

"He means to say that Boudica has the patience of a Saint." The Pseudo-Servant answered with a puff of his cigarette.

"So, she _is_ a Rider, right? She's not another Class?" he asked the Clock Tower Lord.

"It appears to be so. There's not that many people who could have a mount, and _not_ be a Rider." He offered.

"Friends!" all three heads turned to see the Emperor approaching them, flanked by two of her retainers. "Once again, you have all done remarkable work! To have Massilia back in our hands, umu! We shall meet up with the rest of your people."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're eager to continue on our mission." Ritsuka turned to the Servants beside him. "You guys can go on ahead, I'll bring Boudica along."

There was a look of protest that flashed on Mash's face, but the Pseudo-Servant overtook her. "We'll see you there, Master. Remember, town center."

"Yes, thank you." He gave them a final nod, before walking towards the Rider they had earned to loyalty of.

Said Rider was surrounded by children, clamoring towards her in fascination and awe, as if somehow they could gleam that she was beyond ordinary. And she handled them with tenderness and care, as if the thought of them being Roman was overridden by some sort of maternal instinct. He wondered if this is the face she would show them more often, if it weren't for the time period she was summoned in. Present company excluded.

"Boudica, we're meeting up with the rest of our team." He called her by her name, also to fish out any sort of response from the people around them. Barring a select few, who happened to be the soldiers from the Emperor's contingent, everyone seemed oblivious.

Her eyes also scanned her surroundings, as if she too wanted to gauge their reactions. She nodded to herself not a moment later, turning to face him. The smile she showed him was just as warm, that he almost forgot the visage he saw back in Gaul. "Lead the way, Master."

They weren't far behind the group that had left earlier, their backs visible to their eyes as they walked down the brick roads of Massilia. The rest of the Emperor's forces moved to the south of the city, both to reinforce the border and to not crowd the already packed streets that had come to greet the Emperor. Ritsuka wondered if there were any modern leader that could attract such a cult of personality. He also wondered just what happened to the Emperor that people's perception of her would turn a full 180.

Saint Martha was there to greet them, her staff held to her side as she welcomed them with a wave and a smile. Silently, she stepped to the side, allowing the Emperor and her retainers to enter the workshop first before she followed in behind them. Mash and Lord El-Melloi II were next, with himself and Boudica closing in the rear, as he closed the door behind him. There was a small, circular table inside the middle of the room, with Ayako and Koleen sitting to one side of it. Medea floated between them. The Emperor took one side, and Ritsuka took another, with the Pseudo-Servant standing behind him.

Sanson walked into the room, carrying a small tray of drinks for the Masters and the Emperor. A simple tea brewed from local leaves. Nero took the cup with a bright smile, savoring the aroma of her land, before taking a sip. "Before we begin, I must both congratulate you for your victories, and to also thank you for your timely assistance in these trying times. Chaldea has our eternal gratitude." She bowed her head, with her two retainers bowing even straighter.

"We were more than happy to help." Ayako replied, her hands resting atop the table, fingers interlinked with one another. "Our reasons were both, pragmatic, and morally aligned."

"Nevertheless, your presence has been a great boon to us." The Emperor said as she raised her palm above her shoulder. One of the retainers pulled out a scrolled piece of parchment, moving closer to them. "Where was the Capital that you have located?"

"València." Koleen answered as the courier unrolled the scroll on the table, showing them a map of the Empire.

"València, is it? Umu." The Emperor nodded, placing a finger on where the city was on the map. "We've lost contact from it 2 months ago, now it all makes sense. And if these usurpers are like these Servants of yours, all the more reason for it to happen all of a sudden."

"For the past couple of days, after clearing the camp down south, we've put all our resources in unraveling what the city has for us." Continued the Puppeteer. "For the moment, we've detected two more Servants in the Capital. One of them, being the very first Servant we've encountered here. That _you've_ encountered here as well." A sharp intake of breath came from the Red Emperor, but she didn't interrupt. "We've found someone else there as well. Someone who we have no records of."

"Can you describe them?" the Emperor asked, her throat slightly strained, prompting her to take another sip.

Medea pulled her hood down, floating closer to the table. "He is a tall, bronze skinned man, almost to a golden complexion. An ornate crown atop his head with a blood red crystal protruding from it. He wore a deep red cape that almost covers his body. His eyes were also fully red, maybe a hint of black sclera. And his weapon, a large, double sided lance of some kind. The last time I saw him, it seemed to have grown larger."

"_Romulus._" Her voice was almost a whisper, her eyes widening in awe, and worry. "Our great founder."

"How could our greatest of figures be summoned to strike us down?" one of the retainers commented, earning a glare from the other.

"Because they want to demoralize you." Their eyes turned to Ritsuka, who had been keeping to himself during this meeting. "King Leonidas. Caligula. Julius Caesar. Spartacus. And now, Romulus. They want to dismantle your Empire, and your spirit, Emperor Nero."

"My dear friend here is right." Ayako said, smiling to him. "It is a calculated effort by the mastermind of this entire operation."

"To dismantle Rome, not through warfare, but through guile." Koleen sighed, knocking her knuckles onto the table. "They would have known that we would have intervened, so they must've thought us incompetent."

Ritsuka's hand rubbed the side of his forehead. "Well, unfortunately for them, we had practice in France."

"That we did, Ritsu-chan." Her left hand reached for his shoulder, patting him lightly.

"Once again, you have further proven just how much you have done for our people." Nero stood up to her full height, which was admittedly not much, and bowed again. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"There's not really anything we want, or _need_, Emperor Nero." Koleen spoke up, a slight motion of her body as if she had intended on placating the Emperor. "Nothing, except to solve this anomaly."

"Then getting straight to business it is then." The Emperor sat back down, the seriousness of the situation displayed clearly on her face. The temporary workshop, filled to the brim with people, all assembling a plan of action for their own impending invasion.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

this chapter is what solidified Septem as a 6 chapter Singularity. i couldn't cram everything i wanted here, so i had to split it off.

it's because, initially, i planned on this chapter being the part where the group converges again together to strike at the Capital, and where we get a rematch of Nero and Caligula.

unfortunately, most of the chapter was already filled with the things that happened in Massilia, as you guys may have noticed.

so, Nero's part was separated, and we end up focusing on Ayako's team wholly.

but, despite all of that, i'm very happy with the final product. i didn't want to do too much with Spartacus, because he has a much more awesome moment in a future segment of the game that i can't wait to reach with PotP. at the very least, i think i did him and Caesar justice with the little screen time they had.

reviews!

trexboy164: yeah, the Lostbelts would have 1v1s between a Master and Servant.

King0fP0wers: it did cross my mind just to have Boudica as a separate entity that opposes the protags, but since she's the "free Servant" of Septem, i didn't want a Servant that was obviously fighting against Chaldea to get summoned so quickly. (especially since they need a Rider)

eunikecindy8: thanks a lot!

thanks again everyone for dropping by!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	27. Second Singularity, Part 5

_**Second Singularity, Part 5: Grand Progenitor**_

60 AD

"That's… a lot of people surrounding the city." Ritsuka commented, swallowing the lump in his throat nervously.

"They're anticipating us, and the Emperor's army." Ayako took a spoonful of the MRE she was eating. She turned around, facing the rest of the Ground Team as they grouped up on the hill overlooking València. "Are there any new Servants?"

Medea shook her head in response. "Still the same two. However, I _have _detected a, sort of _demonic_ signature. One that is definitely familiar to us. I am also detecting an increase in magical energy coming from the city. I think whoever is pulling the strings, is planning on summoning another."

"Well, that puts an unnecessary timer for us." She sighed after swallowing the food in her mouth. "It's a shame the Roman Army doesn't have access to Riders."

"We only have access to one, Ayako." The Witch said with a smile, letting her kitten lick Ayako's face as she nodded towards Boudica, who was deep in conversation with Saint Martha. "We're just fortunate that our Ruler has some aspects of her Rider self." And how true that was. With Martha and Boudica's efforts, they had arrived just at the cusp of València in a little under three days.

"So, how feasible is it for us to attack right now?" Ritsuka asked them, flexing his hands nervously.

"Technically speaking, we could mow them down like they were nothing." Ayako answered with a growing grimace.

"But, these are people, unlike the undead and the wyverns of the Dragon Witch. It's best if we can keep the deaths from our hands to a minimum." Koleen added with guilt tampered on her face. "My uncle's never been the same after he returned from service. I'd hope I don't go down that path."

"It's good to see you three take this seriously." Sanson said as he approached the Masters, with Mash trailing beside him. "But, be prepared, that you will have to make decisions that others do not."

"_We know._" All three answered with a resigned sigh. Such was the responsibility they all have now. "And we all understand." Ayako finished for the three of them, her hand finding their shoulders, shaking them lightly.

"So, are we just going to wait for Emperor Nero's army?" Arturia asked, looking between them, fingers curled around her sword in nervous anticipation.

"That would be the smart thing to do." Ayako replied as she rejoined the rest of the group, crumpling the emptied MRE into a ball of trash, before it ignited in a pale blue flame. The Ground Team, their Servants, and the Rouge, standing in a close circle, all their eyes on the Puppeteer. "But a few skirmishes here and there would help us in a multitude of ways."

She waited for anyone to interrupt her, but they all were listening to her with rapt attention. "We will be able to whittle down their forces; to get a better read on their soldiers, and possibly the Servants; maybe make them act out at us. To '_Poke the bear'_, so to say."

"A bit risky, but nothing we can't handle if we do this right." Koleen agreed, nodding along as her hand brushed through the fur of the kitten.

"Exactly." Ayako pulled out a few of her runestones, running through it in her mind for what she could do with them. "Here's what I propose…"

* * *

Nine days.

It took nine days for the Roman army to reach their little forward camp. Longer than any of them anticipated, but the Emperor did arrive with a far larger battalion than when she had did in Massilia. She spared no expenses, taking the time to build up her forces for her retaliatory invasion. It was a remarkable sight, one that Ayako had never personally ever saw with her own golden eyes. It was a bit unfortunate that the modern world no longer had any empires to speak of.

Then again, not like they needed it.

In those nine days that had elapsed, the Ground Team were just as busy. The first day, Saber and Ruler put a sizable dent to their numbers, while still holding back their full might. With just their skills alone, they held the United Empire back from pushing further outward. With the divine mandate to rule, and the backing of God, they showed stayed true in culling those swayed by villainous intentions. The second day was far more subdued, with Rider and the Pseudo-Caster taking the field aboard her chariot. She ran them down easily, while he eyed them with the scrutiny of a world renowned tactician and the foundations of a modern genius, tearing them apart with his mind's eye. He would occasionally throw out spells, not like his combined magecraft actually did much to help the Queen of the Iceni. It was the thought that counts.

Mash and Caster stuck with the Masters, working together in making sure of their wellbeing and safety. The United Empire were not short on skilled men, those who were sent to assassinate the Masters and strike at the heart of the Ground Team. Their efforts amounted to nothing with Mash's defense, and the army that Medea could call forth so easily.

By the third day, the United Empire's Servant finally showed himself. The same Servant that greeted them on their first day, though he barely could shout out his orders, merely instead shouting at them with a Berserker induced rage. At this point, Assassin joined his fellow Servants, though he mostly kept to hit and run tactics in delaying Caligula's advance. He was careful with his actions, for a single misstep would spell doom for the Assassin Class Servant. Aside from him, the next two days progressed similar to their first attempts.

By the sixth day, the one who Nero both respected and feared entered the fray. He was unlike Caligula, able to function with a clear mind, and in turn the United Empire soldiers were rallied under his banner. Sanson only attempted a single attack on him, before retreating back. The others also scaled back their skirmishes, until all four struck together on the eight day. They also made a clear attempt to not face Romulus, barring only Arturia who could face him without fear repercussion.

So all in all, it was a productive set of nine days. One of the only chances for the Masters to end up well rested by the time Nero and her retinue joined them at their camp, just as her army had set up theirs.

"He really _is_ here." Nero's strained voice reached their ears, using a pair of augmented binoculars that Da Vinci had crafted for Ritsuka. She lowered them, her eyes gazing upon València with a barely held frown. She offered Ritsuka his binoculars back to him, turning on her heel to face the assembled Ground Team. "Have any of your people spoken with him?"

Ayako nodded, placing her hand on Arturia's shoulder. "Our loveable Saber did. She dueled him."

"That I did!" she replied with a bright smile. "He spoke a bit weirdly, but he was charismatic and honorable. He is our biggest hurdle to get to the keep."

"You speak beyond simply taking it over to signal our victory?" the Emperor asked, now flanked by two members of her retinue.

"The magus who summoned these Servants is planning on summoning another." Ayako replied, her fingers rummaging her pockets for her runestones. "Whoever they are, they have spent the past week and a half building their reserves."

"And it is reaching heights that we should be concerned for." Medea concluded, her hood obscuring most of her face.

"And this mage is the mastermind, then?" she questioned them.

"All signs point to yes." The Puppeteer replied. "We kill them, and this will all be over."

"_All be over…_" though she whispered, Nero's words carried itself to their ears. "Will everything just, fix itself? I apologize, most of this seems to be beyond me."

Both herself and Ritsuka shared a glance, the answer to that question was something that not even she was certain of. She remembered what they had told her during the orientation portion of Basic Training, but if she were to be truly honest with herself, she wasn't exactly confident in their answer. This was all experimental technology they were using after all.

"In a matter of speaking." She eventually answered, meeting the eyes of the Emperor. "The exact specifics of it are also beyond me, but the reason we are all here is _because_ of this anomaly that stand against the proper timeline."

Nero's gaze trailed downward in thought, digesting her words thoroughly. A single nod opened her words. "Umu. I will take your word for it. You have done good for us, and for that, you have earned our trust." She turned to the one to her left, nodding to him. "Sound the horns. Rally the men. Rome. Strikes. Now!"

"Yes, Emperor Nero!" the retainer rushed off past them, sprinting back to the Roman camp.

"What is your plan?" the Emperor turned back to them, arms crossed over her chest. Arturia's cheeks briefly reddened.

"Most of our Servants will be helping your army in dealing with the United Empire. Mash, our Saber, and Assassin, will help you out in dealing with Caligula, and Romulus. We will support in any way we can."

"You… are leaving them to me?" Nero asked incredulously.

"All these Servants we've fought have been trying to get to you. We are just preparing for the inevitable." Ayako explained as her eyelids closed. "Besides. It'll be fitting, almost poetic even. A faceoff between yourself, against your uncle, and your progenitor."

The Emperor's eyes widened briefly, her lips quivering for a second before settling on an upward curve. "I see you still understand the weight of honor! Umu! Then I will need to call forth my own mages!"

"No need, Red Emperor." Medea approached with her staff raised, glowing with channeled power. "I can lend you our power." A flash emerged from the staff, coalescing on Nero's form.

"Umu! Yes, this will do!" she exclaimed, smiling ecstatically, as she drew her sword to its full height. "Let us end the reign of the United Empire!"

All around València, the ground shook with Roman fervor, with all eyes on the glory that was taken from them.

* * *

It was a chaotic mess.

Steel, against steel.

Bronze, against bronze.

Brother, against brother.

Father, against son.

Such was the true weight of a civil war, regardless of one's true leanings. The streets of València became a bloody battlefield that would leave an ugly scar on its earth. On one side, stands those with a face of betrayed anguish, unwilling of felling their own kinsmen, yet know that this was the path that leads to their salvation. On the other, those who knew that they were standing on the wrong side of history, yet knowing they were incapable of doing anything else, other than to plead for the Emperor's mercy.

The Red Emperor herself was keeping her sword at bay, only unleashing it on those who would strike upon her, least of all to keep the Servant of the Spell's enhancements back. She was able to keep up with these wraiths, further increasing her appreciation of them, having only seen a glimpse of it back when she had first met these Chaldeans.

The one called Saber, and the one named Mash, were running beside her, blocking any attacks that were trained upon her body. The Assassin was nowhere to be seen, but she was assured that he was nearby,

Skeletal soldiers emerging from beneath the ground, called forth by their female Caster, floating high above them while raining down fire and lightning without hesitation. A frightening visage, more akin to a witch. The apparent Saint, the Ruler, was standing atop a turtle-like Phantasmal Beast as it breathed out its featureless breath, sending the United Empire troops running with their tail between their legs. The woman herself was keeping the dragon afloat and untouched with the blessings she carried.

She heard cries further away, coming from where Boudica was, as she trampled their enemy beneath her chariot. And it seemed she was not bothered by potential friendly casualties. The other Caster was beside her, dictating the best course of action for the Servant of the Mount, occasionally sending out his own spells at the enemy.

The three young mages, the apparent Masters of these people, were following somewhere behind them. She could see their redheaded leader a good distance behind them up above, with spears bouncing off of her red coat. She couldn't see where the other two were, but they shouldn't be far behind.

"Emperor Nero!" she heard the shieldbearer call out, suddenly rushing in front of her, tanking a hit that was aimed directly at her.

Their steps were slowed to a crawl, with the Saber launching a counter attack, sending the enemy back with a swing of her sword. With bared knuckled fists, their enemy has shown themselves. Nero couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when she caught sight of her uncle, looking far more maddened than she remembered him. She wondered for a brief moment, if this was because of the summonings that she had been told of, or if he was always like this, and that she had remembered differently. Her migraines have been far harsher lately too.

"Oh, Nero. Beautiful, Nero!" the soldiers, both of Rome's and the Empire's, cleared the area around them.

Nero brought Aestus Estus to its full height, easily towering over her own self. Mash and the Saber stood at her sides, sword and shield at hand to assist her. "Caligula! Stay your hands, and I will show you mercy, as a member of my blood!"

"No! I must! Have you!" he bellowed a gurgled roar, digging his heels into the street, and launching himself towards her.

Once again, his attack was blocked by the Demi-Servant, the massive shield ringing like a bell and echoing across the streets. Both Nero and Saber emerged from Mash's flanks, striking in tandem with their swords. The gleaming white attempting to swipe at Caligula's abdomen, held back by his free hand. The deep red was aimed at his neck, forcing him to retreat back. Both sword wielders chased after him, moving to support one another.

"Stop this, Caligula!" she kept on trying, peering to his inner humanity, even though a part of her already understood that he was far gone as she brought Aestus Estus down onto him.

He sidestepped the attack, all the while roaring at the Emperor. "I will! Have! Your purity! NERO!" he launched another attack, a powerful fist aimed at her head.

The Emperor's face was met with blood. But not hers.

A clean cut by Saber's sword that sent him back again, giving them another opportunity to strike. Nero couldn't help the anger that was growing on her face, yelling herself as she swung again, striking his chest and tearing apart his armor. His bellow of rage shook the ground, swinging his handless arm, sending Saber back into an abandoned building. His formed fist charged back, and swung with a haymaker onto Nero.

The Emperor was sent back by the attack, her feet dragging along and throwing rubble around, resorting to her pinning her red sword into the ground. The air in her lungs were no more, expelled the moment Caligula's fist met her body. Instinctually, she brought her sword back up, deflecting another oncoming attack by the Berserker. His hand was already moving again with another powerful attack, but was deflected easily by Assassin, taking this moment to show himself. The Shielder came forth right after, pushing him back with a heavy bash of her shield.

"Nero! Come to me!" his efforts were held back by Mash, still attempting to bash through her defenses as Assassin quietly slipped into the shadows once more.

"You must not second guess yourself, Emperor Nero." She directed her eyes to the Saber that had freed herself from the rubble, approaching her with a serious expression on her face. "Follow your way, the path you've set yourself. Do not be disturbed by their words, whatever they may be."

Nero felt her shoulders relax, just a tiny bit, comforted by the youthful Servant's words. "Your words are true. I need to face this without a quake in my heart."

Saber's smile shone through the dreary battlefield, the warmth pushing Nero forward. They both rushed to back up the Shielder, once again coming from both sides to strike back at Caligula. A double effort that was more in sync than their previous attempt. With three Servants attacking him, never giving him any room to breathe, he was forced back with each blow that he had blocked. They were relentless, all the more fitting in a fight against a Berserker.

There was a moment, a gap in their rhythm, that Caligula took notice of. He launched a quick punch to Nero, but he was rewarded with a heavy bash by Mash's shield. Staggered on his wobbly feet, Saber pushed her sword through his leg, pinning him in place. He cried out in pain, his eyes landing on Nero as she approached him with a hard expression on her face. Without the hesitation she had before, she placed the tip of Aestus Estus on his chest, and pushed.

The Berserker sputtered blood, coughing in pain, his white eyes not once leaving Nero. His handless arm rested itself on her massive blade, while his intact hand rose, reaching for her. "_Nero… my beautiful niece…_"

"Yes Uncle. I'm here." The frown on the Emperor's face was telling, the discomfort only growing from here on out.

"_My sister's daughter… how I… miss you…_" his words were growing softer, and softer, as his form was encapsulated by a layer of golden light.

"_I do too._" She whispered back, seeing his body slowly disappear, leaving nothing behind but dust. She mourned for him one more time, letting the silence take over.

"Emperor Nero, we need to keep moving." Mash said, grimacing as she did so.

"I know. And we shall." She proclaimed, straightening back up to face them. "Let's us go."

* * *

"That was a bit risky, wasn't it?" Ritsuka asked her, looking back at the scene before them.

"It was. But again, it was fitting." Ayako replied, placing her coat around her friend.

"Didn't peg you for a sentimentalist, Ayako." Koleen's entire body coated with a black, thick mist, her comment not going unnoticed by the Puppeteer.

She chuckled softly, turning to the Witch with mirth in her eyes. "What can I say? Sometimes, I like the romanticized versions."

* * *

She saw him.

Standing there, overlooking every single road, every single soldier from the perch he stood on. And in his hand was the pillar of their empire, the blood red lance of the progenitor. And just like how her eyes gravitated towards him, so did his upon her. She could feel his red eyes the moment they landed on them, eyeing them as they ran closer and closer towards him. The Crimson Divine Father, of the great Roman Empire.

She steeled herself as they entered the cleared square, for now he stood before them, his steps measured and calculated.

"And so, you have all come. For that, I welcome you all, with open arms." He said, beckoning them with arms open wide.

"Romulus." she greeted the founder of Rome with great trepidation. "So you, are the one who leads these insurgents?"

"Insurgents? I fail to see how that is the case, Nero. These people are Rome. Their ancestors, and their descendants, all Rome." He gestured to the battle around them, and the few stragglers of people that lingered within the battlefield. "I am sure that you, of all people, understand that. For it is you, brave soul, that rules of Rome today. Never forget, that you too are Rome."

"How is this Rome, Great Founder?" she asked, reverence seeping through her voice.

"It is Rome, for I am Rome." His words were heavy, they could feel it in their souls. "Join us, the true Rome, and it will rise to glory. Join us, for only we can give the love that you deserve."

Her hand relaxed, setting Aestus Estus closer to the ground. "I want to believe, Great Founder. But, after all of this, after all that I have been through. After _all_ that Rome has been through! I cannot!" she raised her sword again, conviction returning to her. "Look around you! They gravitate towards you, but I see no smiles! All I see, is fear from your people!"

"You will stand against Rome, Nero?" he asked, a hint of despair coming from him.

"I will, for you stand against what is truly Rome! You stand against your own foundations, Romulus!" with the enhancements of the Grecian Witch, she rushed forward, her red sword meeting his heavy weapon. "And I will show it to you, Romulus! That I, _too, _**am Rome!**"

"Then show it to me, dear child!" he retaliated with his weapon, deftly blocking an interception by Saber as she joined the Emperor. "Show how your Rome is above all else! If you think me a lie, then prove to me how your Rome is the truth!"

"Umu! I will!" she pressed the attack, striking harder with her blade, yet she found no purchase, as once again he blocked her attempt with his.

She saw a glimmer behind him, as Assassin attempted a sneak attack. And yet even the Executioner's massive blade was stopped by Romulus' hand, thrown to the side and disarming the Servant. His bronze hand reached for the Assassin's neck, holding him aloft before throwing him onto the ground, leaving a crater in his wake. Nero took another opportunity in striking him, swinging her sword down on him, which he caught easily. She sent a punch from her golden fist, catching his exposed chest though it did little to deter him.

He grunted in pain when Saber slipped past him, striking his back with her glowing sword. He swung a backhand to her, caught by Mash as she shielded the Servant. She held steady, feeling the weight of Romulus' light attack that almost loosened the shield out of her hands.

Nero caught sight of his eyes turning elsewhere, before he took a leap back, with her own instincts allowing her the same. A tincture of some kind landed on where he stood, splashing a viscous liquid of deep yellow and red, melting the brick road beneath them. She glanced behind her, seeing the three Masters reach their position as the Witch began tracing something on her open hand. The single male Master uttered a weak chant, shooting a curse that momentarily kept Romulus in place. She heard the Witch's voice take a dark turn, gurgling a heavy curse that snaked around his form, though unfortunately Rome's great founder was able to shrug it off easily.

She saw the redheaded Eastern mage holding her empty hand above her head, bringing it down with her. A brief crackle of thunder resonated from the skies, before lighting came down upon him. He weathered through the magical barrage, withstanding their combined efforts in keeping him in place. Despite this, the smile on his face grew wider.

"Your companions, are lovely, Nero! From them, I too can see Rome!" he declared before closing the distance between them, causing her to block the sudden attack.

"Umu, they are! They have brought glory to Rome in their short time here!" she pushed him back with all her might, striking back with her heavy blade. "They are proof, that my Rome is right! They are proof, that Rome is eternal!"

Assassin appeared again, interlocking his heavy blade with Romulus' red lance, pulling it free from the Servant's hand. Saber and Mash took his place, working in tandem as they now strike at the disarmed Servant. Nero wasted no time herself, striking at Rome's founder without an ounce of hesitation. Not any longer.

"I see. I see!" his words became laced with fervor, even as he fought back with only his bare hands. "This is the beauty of Rome! Your conviction to her, I can see it!"

"Of course, it is because I carry your blessings with me, Romulus!" Nero declared even as she struck at him. "The Crimson Glory that is our Golden Empire!"

"Our Eternal Empire!" he kept on fighting, even as Mash pushed back his attempts.

He kept on fighting, even as Saber cut through his defenses, and bringing him down to his knees.

He kept on fighting, even as Nero showed him the meaning of her Rome.

He will not relent, even with all of them finally taking him down. For even though he saw the worth of Nero's Rome, his own Rome must also be true to himself.

And that is why, when Nero struck at his spiritual core, he could only smile in acceptance.

"So, dazzling. So _very_… dazzling." His words were fragmented as his form glimmered in golden light. "Prove, to _everyone_, just how right your Rome is, Emperor Nero."

"I will, Great Founder."

"I entrust Rome to you. All of you." His red eyes trailed over the over Servants and Masters around them. "Don't forget… Rome, is Eternal."

"Rome is Eternal." She repeated with a heavy nod.

"Therefore… the _world_ must _always_… be _Eternal_." His red eyes dimmed. His eyelids closed. And his form, disappeared.

The leader of the United Empire, was no more.

Aestus Estus fell out of her hands, landing with a thud onto the shattered brick road. The Emperor herself fell to her knees, feeling the weight of the world both becoming heavier, and lighter on her shoulders. Her breaths were ragged, her body growing ever more lethargic as the enhancements given to her faded from her own self.

"_What happened?_" she heard a whisper approaching from behind her. Turning to see the three Masters now accompanied by their Servants.

"What is the matter?" Nero couldn't help but ask, pushing herself up off the ground.

"What? Oh." It was the Witch that responded. "Nothing, I was just wondering about something. It's not important right now."

"Umu, I will take your word for it." She dusted off her red dress, and picked up her fallen sword. "The United Empire is no more. Once word spreads, the entire army will be routed, with nowhere else to go. But, what are _your_ plans?"

"To see this '_mage'_ they've been talking about." The Puppeteer replied. "The one that summoned all of them." She turned to her fellow Masters, a look of determination plastered on her face. "Call the others. We're finishing this now."

* * *

"The mana detected here has already reached the peak of Singularity F. We best make haste, Masters."

"Duly noted, Caster." Ayako replied, as they walked down the empty halls of the capital building in a rushed jog. "Doctor, keep an eye out in case we get distracted."

"_Eye, kept. We got you guys covered._" His voice was a welcome comfort to them at this very moment.

"I am eager to see the fool who had wrought chaos upon my Empire." The Emperor was beside them, electing to join them on this mission of theirs. Three of her retinue followed, especially now that she no longer had Medea's reinforcements.

"If he's as dangerous as you say, then we need to stay back." Koleen said to her fellow Masters.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ritsuka sighed nervously, his mind replaying Singularity F almost vividly at this point. He had Fou resting in his arms, mirroring Koleen with her still nameless kitten, who seemed to be oblivious to the world.

"Saber, Mash, Ruler, and Assassin you all will be our frontlines, alright? Boudica, I hope you don't mind lending your aid here as well." Ayako turned to the Rider, who had been silent ever since they reconvened.

Despite the tension that was visible to them all, she flashed her a welcoming smile. "Don't worry, I have agreed to this arrangement after all."

"Thank you. Our Casters will be right beside us, also to keep an eye on our backs and find a way to retreat if need be." A silent nod was all she got from the Casters, and that was all she needed.

Saber and Ruler slammed the large double doors open, spearheading the group as they entered the wide open space that housed their target. The Holy Grail, right before their very eyes, channeling unparalleled power that blanketed whole city with its presence. On the floor was an intricate summoning circle, erected to cover a third of the room. And standing in the middle of it, holding the golden chalice in his hand, was the green suited man emitting malice that unfitting for a human. The rows of sharp teeth that emerged when he smiled further reinforced the imagery.

"Of course _he_ would fail. It is quite difficult, to find people who would follow orders to the letter." His voice changed since the last time they heard him. There was a deeper timbre to it.

"Well, you should've summoned Servants that _weren't_ human. That's your problem, assuming heroes of humanity would abandon it for whatever it is you're doing." Ayako commented with a defiant smirk as the five Servants took their spots in front of them.

The smile on his face formed into a scowl. "I had almost _forgotten_ that _you_ were here."

"Yeah, well, I can't apologize for that." She shrugged in an attempt to goad the man.

His eyes lingered on her, before shifting to the Pseudo-Servant behind them. "And I see that there is another familiar face at play."

The cigarette hung loosely on his lips, with Lord El-Melloi II staring at the _Professor_ in bewilderment. "Seeing is believing, I suppose." He commented to himself, taking the cigarette into his fingers and flicking it away.

"Your little group has grown! I really should have tried harder, but hindsight is 20/20." His eyes looked around the room, searching for nothing in particular. "Romani! I know you're there! Show yourself!"

The holographic display that showed the Control Room appeared beside the Masters, and his eyes widened when they landed on someone else that was inside the room. His scowl grew, just as Ayako's smirk did.

"Told you." She folded her arms over her chest, her golden eyes taking in the anger that he displayed.

"_Olga…_" he seethed, his rage building and blinding to the sight of the Director, who herself was unable to utter a single thing. "So you really _are_ back. My King will be heavily displeased with this, unfortunately."

"Your King?" Koleen asked back, hoping to prod him for more.

"Yes. This is all, _his_ prerogative after all." His eyes closed for a couple of seconds, his breathing audible even to them. "Olga, you must be _dying_ to know, why? All, of this?"

"_Lev… what are you?_" she finally spoke up, finding her footing in the situation.

"_What_ am I? _That_ is the question you ask of me?" he scoffed at her, shaking his head disappointingly. "I'll tell you something of me, and _maybe_ a bit more. _Just_ for you."

"_BUT!_" his empty hand rose, sending the Servant on alert as he held his open palm to them. "_Not,_ without a price."

"_What price, Lev?_" she asked with growing determination.

Ayako felt a mind-numbing shiver crawling up her spine, when her eyes noticed the devilish smirk that formed on his face. "_Pain._" Without any sort of motion, a bright light shot out of his palm.

Pain.

That was what was coursing through Ayako's being, as she found herself struggling to breathe. Struggling to feel the beat of her heart. She glanced down, seeing blood seep down her shirt. Or what remained of them. A hole, though less of a one, and more of a large cavity. Her heart was gone, her lungs destroyed, and what was left of her spine was almost falling apart. Blood coughed out of her, her vision blurring as her eyes glassed in pain. She saw the ground becoming closer. And closer.

She landed in a thud on her own blood and viscera.

"AYAKO!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

that was a bit difficult to write. because, aside from a bit of Romulus' lines, there wasn't much else. i don't know why i was expecting a bit more of character, but literally they just praised Nero endlessly in the game. i hope the end result is good enough after what i did with it, 'cause i'm still not sure.

at the very least, i think i at least did the fight scene justice though. 3 star be damn, this is the motherfucker who founded Rome. he will **not** be weak.

speaking of, Flauros really sucks. every single Servant he summons either just does everything they can to delay his plans, or just outright kill him. what a useless piece of ass. at the very least, i wanted to showcase that he wasn't some run of the mill magus here, so boom.

well, with that out of the way, let's get on to the reviews!

trexboy164: i don't know how many questions you just asked there. yes there will definitely be a longer downtime. i sorta rushed Orleans and Septem because those Singularities were available at launch, or as close to it. some interludes yes, some crossovers, yes.

King0fP0wers: although that is a magus mentality, it's not the case for Ayako and Koleen. they have other, personal reasons why they don't hesitate with human lives, which i'll hopefully show in later chapters.

the lack of interactions, for Septem at least, is a byproduct of my earlier decision of planning to rush Septem. it's why i tried to rectify it a bit when i changed my mind. but, i figured the necessary peptalks Mash got from Mozart (from Orleans) and Nero happened in the background. mostly 'cause i didn't want to rehash the scene. that's why every time the group split up, Ritsuka and Mash were with Mozart and Nero.

Lia Angelique: that's not a bad idea actually. that'll help out Chaldea in the long run.

Ho4qin: that's probably going to be a natural progression of Ayako's puppets, especially with the hell they will inevitably come across with.

Guest: i have an idea on who Ayako would face, _if_ we ever get that far. it's still subject to change, it's not set in stone yet.

as for her status and rank within the Clock Tower, that is also a plan i have set. don't you worry, she's Touko's and Aoko's best features combined. she _at least_ has to match them. it'll come to fruition around EoR.

with that out of the way, thanks again for reading guys!

drop a review in you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	28. Second Singularity, Part 6

_**Second Singularity, Part 6: Demonic Pillar**_

2017

The Control Room was silent, barring the whirring of the machines and the sounds of their fingers operating the consoles with practiced professionalism. The Doctor and the Director were silent in their observations, not seeing much of an opportunity to chime in. Kagiso, standing behind the both of them, was content in the silence, watching his friends with pride. Inside his mind, he couldn't wait until he could stand there with them.

"_The mana detected here has already reached the peak of Singularity F._" Medea's words caused a few of the operators to flinch in the memory of it. "_We best make haste, Masters._"

"_Duly noted, Caster._" The Puppeteer replied, with a hint of professionalism she showed any time she was, figuratively speaking, on the clock. "_Doctor, keep an eye out in case we get distracted._"

"Eye, kept. We got you guys covered." He replied with a nod that only those in the room could see, sighing when he felt the tensions rise, if only to be rid of them.

All in all, things were happening as per usual, with no further interruptions to their rhythm.

A rhythm that the Servants of Chaldea had gotten accustomed to, though they themselves were nowhere to be seen. They knew their appearances would mostly serve as a distraction, so they have all made themselves comfortable in the breakroom they have taken over. One of the many rooms abandoned after the explosion.

The room looked far bigger than it actually was, what with only three people inside of it. Elizabeth, Chaldea's first Lancer, was sitting on one side of a four-seat sofa, snacking on a generous bowl of popcorn. On the other end was Kiyohime, looking far more regal than she usually presented herself as, with her blue fan opened to cover her lower face. A cold glass of water that was placed on the coffee table was her drink of choice. The resident Druid was sitting on a single stool, separate from the other two, nursing a cold drink he had procured from the cafeteria. All three sets of eyes were locked on the monitor that covered most of the wall, giving them a view of the Ground Team.

"Hey Old Man." Elizabeth called out as she munched on more popcorn. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

He placed his drink on the table he was leaning on, a light burp escaping his lips. "Why're you asking me?"

"Weren't you there?" she elaborated, glancing behind her to see him. "In Singularity F?"

"I was." He replied with a tired sigh. "But my time was up. The Singularity was solved, and I was unsummoned."

"Peh. Then what good are you…" If he was summoned as his Lancer self, the glass in his hand would have shattered already.

The door to their room slid open, all heads turning to catch the rare sight of Chaldea's Genius. "So _this_ is where you lot were. Could've invited me." Da Vinci said with her hands akimbo.

"Like you would've answered." Cú Chulainn said with an amused scoff, downing the last of his drink before slamming the glass onto the table.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." She retaliated, approaching the Druid who seemed content in ignoring her.

"Da Vinci! Who is that guy?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at the screen before them, showing the Ground Team enter a large room.

"_That_, is the one who brought Chaldea to its current predicament." She replied with furrowed brows marring her beautiful face.

"If there was any sort of lingering doubt before…" Kiyohime spoke up, lowering her fan as she addressed the room. "that _thing_, is without a doubt, a demon."

"What kind of demon though?" the Lancer kept asking like a curious child.

"That's for us to find out." Da Vinci said, increasing the volume with her own personal device.

"_...tell you something of me, and _maybe_ a bit more. _Just_ for you._" Elizabeth visibly shivered upon hearing his voice, shaking herself in disgust. "BUT! Not,_ without a price._"

"_What price, Lev?_" the Director asked, all the way from the Control Room.

The smirk on his face was sickening to their eyes. "Pain."

A bright light shot out from the palm of his hand, sailing past the Servants that had formed a wall, and blasting through the Puppeteer, leaving a sizable hole on her chest. All Servants' eyes widened when they saw the Master, as her eyes dripped down, looking at the massive wound on her own person. Her body fell forward, dropping in a heavy, _sickening_ thud.

Within that second, a few things occurred almost simultaneously.

First, Elizabeth stood up, sending the bowl off of her lap as her wings unfurled. The floor cracked as she dug her heels in, launching herself onto her fellow Servant.

"_ANCHIN-SAMA!_" the Second was Kiyohime's distressed cry, blue flame coating her form just as she was pinned to the wall by the Lancer.

The Third was Cú Chulainn standing up, tracing runes to reinforce his legs as Da Vinci turned on her heel, already on her way out. He followed the Genius without question, leaving the Lancer to deal with the raging Berserker.

The both of them were running towards the where Puppeteer's workshop was located. "_Da Vinci! I need someone to get Aozaki's spare, now!_" the Director's voice reached through to them, the blaring within the Control Room almost overpowering her.

"We're already almost there!" she answered without missing a beat. "Give me her status!"

"_Her vitals are spiking, her body's undergoing stress we have never seen in tests before._" Romani replied with urgency in his voice. They could still hear the _Professor_, his words making him out as a higher being than them, with a sense of superiority that commanded the room he was in.

"_Sir, we can pull her out now, rayshift her back._" A technician suggested amidst the alert.

"_No. It is too risky, with Lev holding all the cards. If we pull her out now, he'll escalate, and we don't know _what _he could do._" He said back, his words bearing a sense of finality to them.

"_Of all people, we can trust Aozaki to withstand this. The rest of the Ground Team is stalling, keeping him occupied. Romani, double check that this is recorded._"

"_Yes, Director._"

"_Da Vinci, where are you now?_"

"Here!" both Casters had arrived at the door to her workshop. A sacred ground for a magus, but Ayako didn't consider herself one, so they were confident that she wouldn't mind their intrusion. Hell, the Puppeteer was a person that wouldn't have minded in the first place even if she _was _one. Da Vinci entered the override code, forcing the door to open on her command.

The small puppet familiar was there to greet them, staring up from the makeshift anvil with a confused look on its face. Its mumbled speech was nothing to them, though they could glean the worried curiosity on its lifelike features.

"Just need to get something for your Master." Cú Chulainn said, petting the familiar before helping Da Vinci with the gurney inside the room, the still puppet laying atop it that served as Ayako's backup. "Where're we headed?"

"We'll post ourselves outside the Central bulkhead." She replied, closing and locking the door behind her. She secured the puppet on the gurney, checking its restraints, before the both of them began rushing down the emptied halls of Chaldea.

"You got direct feed to the Ground Team, don't 'cha?" he asked idly, ignoring the stares of the few people they passed by.

She nodded silently, a departure to her often bombastic personality, as the holographic monitor emerged from her wrist, showing both Casters the current situation below them.

The blood was pooling around Ayako's body, and it was only with their trained eyes that they could see that she was still 'alive'. Medea was kneeling beside the Master, though she kept her distance by the order of the demon in disguise. They could see the growing grimace on her shrouded face, her gloved hands clenched tight, though it soon relaxed. The other Servants were just as tense, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Martha in particular looked absolutely livid, though they could hazard a guess that it stemmed from a variety of reasons.

The Masters, meanwhile, could only scowl at Lev, taking his words to heart but making sure that they would ignore the nonsense that he would spout, the lies that he laced within his words. But still, they could the Masters forcing themselves to relax, if only to lull the _Professor_ into a false sense of security. Even so, the rage was palpable to them, that they could empathize with it. No matter how strange it was to see such an expression on their faces.

The Casters watched in silence, even as they arrived at the heavy steel doors that separated the Central bulkhead. The _Professor_ had finished his monologue, waiving the Grail in his hand to them. He spoke, a question that was rhetorical in nature, for he cared not for the answer and their opinions.

Then, a bright flash of red came from Ayako's wrist. Da Vinci nodded with a smile on her face, while the Druid shook his head as he chuckled, the both of them feeling the pride welling up inside of them.

* * *

60 AD

The pain was unbearable. So much so, that she couldn't even think properly. She couldn't _feel_ anything at all anymore. The only thing she _could_ feel, was the uselessness of her body, like a puppet with its strings severed. Useless. Lifeless. The light in her eyes was fading, ever so slowly, further compromising her vision. She wasn't a stranger to death, least of all her own. Hell, she pulled the trigger herself the first time she died. But this was, without a doubt, the most painful of deaths she was experiencing. So painful was, that even dying she was on the verge of all out panicking. She could feel it. But she wasn't.

Not yet, at least.

"…'_Dea…_" she called out through their telepathic link. Her scalp thrummed, with her Crest working in overdrive. It was one of the few things keeping her alive, after all.

The response wasn't immediate, but she could at least feel the concern. "_Ayako. It's alright, just talk to me, okay?_"

"_...'Dea… what…?_" the pain coursing through her overpowered her ability to form coherent sentences, even in her own mind.

"_Ritsuka and Koleen are keeping him occupied. Information, in exchange for what he had done to you._" The Grecian Caster further explained.

"…_My… body…?_"

"_He tore a hole through you. Your heart, lungs, and half of your spine is gone._" That explained a lot of things to her. "_A mundane human would be dead already. _Most_ Servants would be dead already."_

"…_help…_" she called out, just the thought of it was painful to her sense.

"_We can't. _I _can't. Not yet, at least. He's keeping us grounded._" Ayako would cursed if she could. There was nothing she could do but wait.

And so wait, she did. "_…'Dea… if… done… warn…_"

She could feel the sigh coming from the Caster. "_I will. Don't worry. Everything will be fine._"

"…_I… know…_"

She waited for what felt like an eternity, of just the endless pain, that slowly degraded and lessened. A sign of her weakening body, signaling her eventual demise, not that it actually mattered to her. But she was patient. And confident. If all else fails, she trusts the people in Chaldea to pull her out. But that didn't lessen the gravity of her situation, she understood that quite well.

"_He is done, Ayako._" She would breathe a sigh of relief if she could.

"…_good…_" she said, mentally sighing with relief before the Caster.

"_Ayako?_" Medea worriedly asked, after a few seconds of silence from the Puppeteer.

Worry that was placated, as the Puppeteer focused on the blood red patterns on her wrist, a burning sensation that made itself readily apparent, overpowering the numbing pain she was in for just a brief second. Her Command Spells were flaring to life, as she channeled its power. "_…'Dea… HEAL!_"

A flash of power enveloped her downed body, before she felt a presence more akin to a warm blanket covering her. Her sensations were being smothered, feeling her entire body restructure itself. Tissues and muscles rejoining, bones snapping back into place. Her spine attached themselves again. Her lungs formed into its full selves. Her heart, artificial as it was like the rest of her body, regrew. Such is the power and magnitude of the magecraft of a magus from the Age of Gods, stitching her mangled body back together like a ripped hole in a shirt.

Her dying senses burst into life, the very first thing she felt being the tangy wet floor now bathed in her blood. Instinctually, her body drew in the air it had longed for, before sputtering out the blood near her mouth. She felt Medea's hands on her shoulders, helping her up as Ayako pushed herself off the ground. Her body was wet with her blood, she noticed as she groggily stood back up. She was tired as sin, especially after what her body was put through. The worst kind of pain she has experienced in her short life yet.

Her vision was still foggy, but with bated breath still she spoke up to the waiting room.

"_Rauðr!_"

Wherever he was, Ayako's red coat flew off of Ritsuka's shoulders, flying towards her. Medea helped her arms apart to welcome the sleeves that wrapped itself around her. As her vision cleared, she smiled, with Medea helping to button her red coat, with now her body no longer exposed. The first thing her golden eyes saw clearly, was the seething rage that Lev Lainur Flauros directed at her. Her smile grew wider.

"Damn, that was a close one. I'll admit, that was a good shot. Almost had to wake up at Chaldea if Caster was any second later." She coughed out the blood that was still in her mouth, wiping it with the back of her hand. Her new heart was beating like an Olympic sprinter's, showing no signs of slowing down. No different to if she had casted her full body reinforcement.

She doubted she could actually do so with her current condition.

"You, are like a _roach_, Aozaki." His grip on the chalice tightened. "When will you learn, to _die like the bug you are!_"

Another comment was about to leave her lips, when she felt a heavy presence emerging from him. They all did.

"_We've detected an unparalleled magical signature coming from him!_" the Doctor supplied. "_Larger than a Heroic Spirit's! Everyone, brace yourselves!_"

"I have had enough of your insolence. You humans have been around for far too long." His clothes began shifting, as if whatever it was underneath wanted to release itself. "No longer, wi**ll I toy with you. Chaldea will perish! Here, and now!**"

And like a dam overfilled and broken, his form burst outward, as a mass of flesh dug itself into the ground, expanding. Expanding. Expanding. It rooted itself in the now ruined building, as it rose and rose, reaching a height that put the eldritch creature they faced in Orléans to shame. The Servants immediately took the Masters along with the Emperor and her retinue into their arms, bringing them out of harm's way.

Towering over everything in its vicinity, was a disgusting sight to behold. A sickly pink mass of flesh, with large red eyes slipping passed its creases, shifting its gaze anywhere, and everywhere. This was evil incarnate.

"**I am FLAUROS! One of the 72 Demon Gods, blessed by our King! And HUMANITY! WILL! BURN!" **the area surrounding it burst into hellfire, melting the very foundations it stood on. A deep, lava-like purple liquid began seeping out of it, creating a moat around in its perimeter.

Bursting through the obscuring smoke and debris first was Boudica's mount, with the chariot taking to the skies with her Roman passengers. Her face was bereft of the rage she showed them, focused entirely on the _thing_ that had appeared. No matter how vile she considered the Romans, even_ she_ could feel this otherworldly malice radiating from it. This truly _was_ an evil that she could not ignore.

"Where are they?!" the Emperor asked, her own eyes not once leaving the demonic entity.

"They are safe with the other Servants!" Boudica replied, keeping her chariot up in the air.

As if on cue, Medea's form appeared beside them, her purple cloak opened to show the colorful patterns underneath it, flying with her staff on one hand, and Ayako in the other. "Boudica!" the Master called out. "Please, get the Emperor to safety!"

The Red Emperor turned to her people, seeing their disheveled forms. "Rally the troops! Get every single person out of the city, evacuate them!"

The chariot sped away, leaving the two of them alone in the skies. "Caster, down!"

The Greek Witch brought them down as beams of death shot out of the eyes of the demon, barely missing them as they grounded themselves. It didn't take long for them to regroup with the rest of the Ground Team, seeing Mash tank the blast with her shield, supported by the Pseudo-Caster and one of Ritsuka's Command Spells. They were all hiding in a ruined building, with Koleen talking to a distressed looking Romani.

"What do you _mean_ it's impossible?! It's right there! Flauros!" the American Witch's patience was wearing thin, an expression she had rarely ever seen before on her friend.

"_Fou, fou!_"

"_Because that would imply that King Solomon is the one orchestrating this entire ordeal! And that's just impossible! It can't be him!_" the Doctor said back, his disbelief clear to their eyes.

"_Don't let your admiration of the man cloud your judgments, Romani!_" the Director cut in, snapping him out of his fervor. "_We can talk about this later! What's important, is to help the Ground Team in dealing with it!_"

"Professor, Mash! How are you guys holding?!" Ritsuka asked, ducking under the wall he stood beside.

"We're under heavy fire!" the older man replied, using his magecraft to further reinforce the shield Mash was holding. "The shield will hold, but i'm uncertain how long Mash will!"

"What's our plan, Ayako?" Koleen asked at their approach, her face showing her clear exasperation, compounded by the crying kitten she was holding.

"How certain are we that it is Flauros? That it is a demon?" Martha interjected before Ayako could reply, her eyes locked on the Doctor.

"_Uhm, the 64__th__ demon, a Duke of the Ars Goetia, a Duke with control of fire. Able to see the past and the future, and will always lie unless commanded. There's not really much we could do to verify it. But, it would make sense, given his ability to traverse the Singularities on his own._"

"That is all the confirmation I needed." The Saint nodded, her eyes showing her resolute stance. "Then I will handle this."

"Martha?" Ayako called out, seeing the Saint's fist clench tight.

"I will show this demon its place, and the fury and wrath of God." She slammed her fists together, sparks igniting from it.

The all could see the look of determination on her. "Then we will support you." Koleen said as her Command Spells flared.

"Professor! You will help as well, Medea will take over." Ayako turned to the older man, seeing him nod and turn, giving his spot to the Caster. "Arturia, Sanson! You two will assist her as well!"

"_Yes Master!_" both Servants replied, moving to Martha's side.

The Ruler smiled, her heart appreciating the support she was given. Resolute in her steps, she left the building with her staff called to her hands. "Tarrasque! Come! We have a demon to lay waste!"

The phantasmal beast's roar cut through the streets, materializing above the ruins. Beams of death came for his hide, but was deflected easily, taking the shots like a dragon should. Martha leapt off the ground, landing her two feet on his back. Arturia took a spot directly on her right, holding Caliburn on one hand, glowing with its holy light. Sanson moved to her left, his executioner's blade planted on Tarrasque's hide. Behind all three of them, Lord El-Melloi II was in a crouch, the ornate fan of Zhuge Liang in his hand.

The Chariot of Boudica settled above them, the horses neighing in anticipation, as her own sword glowed with power. She and Martha shared a glance, before the Saint turned her angered eyes on the Demonic Pillar.

"Tarrasque, charge!" the dragon's roar shattered his surroundings, further ruined when he launched himself forward, with the chariot above following behind.

"**You are but WRAITHS! Your essence is NOTHING to me!"** it roared with a fury, its reddish eyes blasting more of its beams of death. Martha's staff, emblazoned with the cross, created an invisible barrier that resembled the dragon's hide, shattering on impact. "**I AM FLAUROS! And you will know your place, Servants!**" with each layer shattered, her prayers brought forth more to protect them.

Her faith was unshaken, undaunted. The Saint who tamed the Dragon knew no fear, not one from this evil existence. Each time her protection broke, her closed, empty fist grew brighter. And brighter. And brighter.

The host of Zhuge Liang was the first to step off, confident that he will not be harmed, not with the Saint taking in all the Pillar's anger. "_Fighting is not just physical attacks_." His words of power were nary a whisper, raising the fan up above. "_This, is the ultimate Formation, of the Great Tactician._"

"_**Shí Bīng Bā Zhèn!**_" He swung the fan down, and along with it, pillars that were only slightly smaller than the demon fell from the sky, surrounding its form in its featureless maze.

A pained bellow surged from the entity, conceptual damage dealt upon it by the pillars that entrapped it. A single eye aimed itself onto the Lord's form, blasting the beam that was easily dodged by the Pseudo-Servant.

Arturia launched herself from the dragon, leaping passed the ruins as she searched for the perfect spot now that the demon's anger was diverted, even if briefly. She brought Caliburn into both her hands, the Sword of Selection now thrumming with power. "_Sword of Selection, grant me your power!_" a couple of its eyes trained onto her, powering up to attack her. "_Cleave the Wicked!_"

"_**Caliburn!**_" the wave that she launched overpowered the beams that shot out to her, burning the demon's fleshy exterior.

"**HOW!? IMPOSSIBLE!**" it's rage grew as it realized just how much the Servants were doing to it. "**No! NO!**" its eyes shot out, aiming for the Chaldeans that had usurped it, so focused was it that it was blind to the one still up above.

With her own glowing sword of power, Boudica channeled the rage and anger she had to the Romans that had defiled her people, and made a mockery of them, directing it all to the thing that proved to her that there were those who were far more malefic than her sworn enemies. Orbs of white, numbering by the dozens, formed at the tip of her sword, aimed at the demon. "_The symbol, and the idea, that I embody._" Her sword exploded with power, emboldening the orbs she had channeled. "_Face, my, wrath!_"

"_**Sword of Boudica!**_" with a light show that was reminiscent of Medea's magecraft, the orbs flew down onto the Demonic Pillar, blasting it with a barrage of overwhelming death. While one would do little to a Servant, the limitless number she was pushing made it a defining factor.

"_Lord, show us your miracles!_" the demon's eyes were briefly averted, taken in by the Servants assaulting it on all fronts. It soon realized the nature of Martha's Noble Phantasm, as a few more turned back to her. And each beam was stopped, by the massive executioner's blade that came down upon them like a guillotine. Sanson knew his Noble Phantasm was useless against it, but he still had much to do, no matter how little it seemed. He blocked and deflected each attack, at some point even using his own body, taking in the pain so the Ruler's concentration was undisturbed.

The light he was defending, that Martha wielded was blinding, sharing in intensity with Tarrasque's roar. "_Oh, child of Leviathan, Who Knew Naught of Love…"_ the dragon leaped up, launched high into the air with his six legs, as Saint Martha herself moved behind him. "_Come forth, like a shooting star!_" and she swung her staff, launching the dragon towards the demon.

"_**Tarrasque!**_" his bellowing roar pierced the skies, biting into the fleshy exterior into the demon, spreading its poison along with it. The Pillar roared in pain, all eyes turning to the dragon, lighting ablaze. And like a bullet, Martha shot forward, bringing her holy fist down on Tarrasque's hide. The dragon felt nothing, with the connection he has with the Saint, and in turn the might that she carried transferred through him, amplified with both the wrath of God and the power of the dragonkin.

And it wasn't over.

With her staff turning to motes of light, she brought her other fist down onto the dragon, sending more waves through him, and onto the demon. And then another fist, with Tarrasque's hide reverberating by the impact. And then another. And another. And another. And with each weighted punch she delivered, the demon's pained roar grew louder, compounded by the other Servants and their unrelenting barrage. And now, with all its focus on those that were tearing it apart, it gave more room for the Masters to move. It gave more room, for even Medea to rise and help.

She had no need for Noble Phantasms like her fellow Servants. Although, it would be more accurate to say that she had no Noble Phantasm that would be of use in this regard. But she still had her magecraft. She still had her High-Speed Divine Words, allowing her to weave spells that no modern magus could hope to achieve.

"_Μάκια Εκατία Γκραέα!"_

Beams of light erupted from the circles that formed beneath her staff and cloak, raining down hell upon the Demonic Pillar, in an ironic twist.

Only Mash stood where she was, what with her fully defensive capabilities lending her to focus on protecting the three Masters hiding behind her. And that was all that she needed, to know that the Masters, her _Senpai_, was safe, as long as she stood her ground.

"This is _incredible!_" Ritsuka exclaimed, unable to hide his awe that overtook the fear that was within him, his blue eyes wide as they moved from Servant to Servant.

"This is _insane._" The Witch added, sharing the sentiment all the while she shook her head at the incredulity.

"This is _remarkable!_" three heads turned to see the Red Emperor approach their group, crouching beside them underneath Mash's shield.

"What are you doing here!?" Ayako asked, alarmed by Nero's sudden appearance.

"I told you friends! I will see this to its end, just as you do! And to see these mighty Heroes vanquish the demon with their combined power! Umu! Such a sight to behold! It feels like the tales I used to hear when I was a babe!"

All three Masters also glanced to one another, exchanging a silent conversation regarding the Emperor before them. "Well, it looks like they're doing a good job in dealing with it." Ayako eventually answered, turning back to face the crumbling Pillar.

"**This should NOT, be HAPPENING!**" the Demonic Pillar roared, its eyes shifting erratically as it begun panicking. "**You are SERVANTS! NOTHING to ME!**"

"Silence, Demon!" Martha yelled, punctuated with a heavy fist as the swords of Arturia and Boudica cleaved onto its form.

"We need to concentrate our attacks at once!" Lord El-Melloi II commanded to his fellow Servants. "That will obliterate it!"

"Understood! Everyone! To me!" Martha and Tarrasque retreated, though only a few yards away from the crumbling Pillar.

The Saber was the first to return to her side, Caliburn still glowing, rearing to burn more of this thing. Boudica arrived right after, landing on her own feet and letting her Chariot carry on in the skies. Medea flew towards them, floating just above the trio. The Renowned Tactician kept to the spot he had holed himself in, keeping his Noble Phantasm running. Medea weaved a spell to further enhance the more offensive Servants, further empowering their already powerful selves, especially as they all channeled their legends made manifest.

More and more of the eyes locked onto their group, firing beams of death one by one, its haphazard attack conducted under more panicked duress. And each blast was blocked by Martha, erecting a new barrier every time one was lost. Her energy was very much used in both offense and defense, supported by Sanson, tirelessly keeping the demon's attacks back. His overcoat was no more, singed to ashes, unhindered in his defense. Yet even with her diminishing reserves, her mind was solely focused on one thing. The destruction of the Demonic Pillar, threatening the very foundation of the Human Order.

"_EVERYONE! TOGETHER!_"

"_**Caliburn!**_"

"_**Sword of Boudica!**_"

"_Μάκια Εκατία Γκραέα!_"

"_**Tarrasque!**_"

The Dragon's roar was at its most powerful, sending its toxic breath flowing like a torrential river on the street. Above the deadly smoke was the light of Caliburn and the barrage of Boudica's sword launching fast towards the Pillar. And faster than either Noble Phantasm, was the barrage of light that the Grecian Witch had fired. All focusing on a singular point. The demonic entity's cry of pain echoed throughout the Hispanian lands.

"**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**"

The back of the Pillar's thick flesh erupted, as the combined blast of four Servants pierced through it, not too dissimilar to the fate it had subjected the Puppeteer to earlier before. The dying bellow shook the ground, as its entire form began crumbling onto itself, slowly sinking back into the center of where it had appeared. The sickly pink began fading, losing its color until it was a featureless white. So white, that it began disintegrating.

Boudica returned to where the Masters were, leaving the rest to approach the dying Pillar, as its form began reverting back to its original form. Or perhaps its human guise. Crumpled on its knees, the clothes it wore torn apart, barely holding together. Most of its body was burnt, charred to a crisp. And in its hand, was the Holy Grail, threatening to spill the magical energy that it had pooled.

Martha was the first to react, launching herself towards it, but her movements were stopped by the newly erected bounded field, threatening to break under her pressure.

"**It was a miscalculation. It HAS to be!**" it spoke, its voice unfitting its human appearance, bellying the demon it hid. It began rushing the summoning process, doing everything in its power to do so, before the Saint could break the protection it had created. "**I will NOT be done in like this! I will! Succeed!**"

"Stop, Demon!" the bounded field began shattering under Martha's fist, almost exploding under her pressure. She kicked off the floor, closing the distance, with her gauntleted fist reaching out.

And was pushed back by the sudden force that erupted, sending her back to the other Servants, her body caught by the smaller Saber.

"What happened?!" Ayako asked them as the chariot carrying them arrived. "Were we too late?!"

"**HahaHahAHAhaHahaHAHA!**" as the smoke created from the urgent summoning that had happened, they saw a figure standing before the hunched form of the demon. A tanned woman, dressed revealingly in white, with her short white hair covered by a long see-through veil. Sharp, long white lines cover her body like a tattoo. Her red eyes looked lifeless, boring into their souls, and in her hand was a bright multicolored sword. "**Kill them! KILL THEM, SERVANT! Show them, your MIGHT, an-**"

"Silence."

Without hesitation, the Servant swung her blade across the crumbling form of Flauros' human guise. The look of surprise was frozen on its face, as its body began finally to disintegrate to ash, finally expiring. The Servants, the Masters, Nero, they all were just staring in anticipation at the newly summoned Servant, unknowing of how to react. She took a few steps towards the ashes that were Flauros, and picked up the Grail with her own hands, absorbing it into her person.

Then she turned her eyes to them, now with a clearer goal in mind. "Heroes? I understand." She commented, her voice devoid of emotion. "I am, Altera. King of the Huns. Scourge, to the Western World." She raised her rainbow sword at them, the weapon slowly spinning on its handle.

Nero of all people was the one to approach her, her hands raised. "Please, we can resolve this peacefully."

"No, we cannot. Roman Emperor." Altera decided, briefly laying her eyes on Nero. "I am a weapon. And Rome, will end, with me. With you."

"Is there really no way around this?" Ayako asked, knowing it was futile. The fact that her heart was still beating intensely didn't help matters one bit.

The Servant shook her head. "I have told you. I am the Scourge of God. And with that, I will burn everything down.

"_Mash!/Saber!/Ruler!_"

As one without waiting any longer, three Command Spells, one from each Master, surged with power, granting its effects onto the Servants that were called. Altera moved just as fast, her sword rushing to strike the Emperor down, holding her red sword to block the attack even though she no longer had Medea's reinforcements. Mash, as usual, was the first to respond to the hostile Servant, blocking the attack with her shield. Saber rushed to defend the Shielder from the diverted attack of Altera, stopping the blade with her own. Ruler closed the distance, reinvigorated, sending the Servant back with a heavy punch to Altera's exposed lower torso. Boudica herself moved to assist them, even without a Command Spell in her veins, resorting to simply shooting orbs of light from the tip of her sword.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ritsuka asked his seniors, with the rest of them sequestering themselves elsewhere. He had something in mind, but with three of their Servants in close proximity, along with the Rogue lending her aid, he was afraid of accidentally hitting them.

"There's not much we _can_ do." Koleen said disgruntledly, her hands keeping the kitten from panicking, helped by Fou who licked the kitten tenderly. "I'd need her blood to cripple her, a Servant, and even then I don't have any spare dolls." Her eyes then trailed to her side, seeing Ayako lay herself on the ground. The Casters were looking over her, with Medea's hands aglow over Ayako's chest. "Are you alright?"

Ayako chuckled, even through the pain showing on her face. "My heart hasn't slowed down since. It's like my body's experiencing _Strykr Jötunn_ nonstop. Doctor, what's going on?"

"_Although your vitals have stabilized since Medea's healed you, you're right. Your real body has undergone stress that we have never tested before. At least with humans._" He explained to her.

"That's unfortunate."

"_We're preparing a welcoming committee for you, Ayako. In fact, we were _this_ close to just pulling you out right now._"

Her golden eyes trailed to Koleen and Ritsuka's concerned gazes on her. "Can you guys handle it from here? I'm of no use right now, all I'll do is amount to emotional support."

Koleen turned to the single male Master. She knew what her answer was, so she waited for his. He noticed her stare, briefly meeting it, before turning back to Ayako. "Yeah, we got this."

The blonde Witch nodded in agreeance. Ayako sighed, relaxing her entire body, as much as she could with the rapid beating of her heart. "_We'll pull out Sanson and Medea as well. We'd have people better equipped to handle you, and in turn our generators will be in less of a strain to handle all of you and the Servants."_

"Noted. Kalls, transferring Saber to you." Both of their Command Spells flared for a second, indicating the exchange.

"_Ayako. Medea. Sanson. Prepare for the unsummoning process, rayshift engaging!_" their forms were bathed in light, not too dissimilar to an expiring Servant.

"It'll be fine, Ayako." Medea, with her hood down, comforted the temporarily crippled young woman.

"I know." She replied, as her body began disappearing. "_I know_."

* * *

2017

"Did you get my spare?" Ayako asked as she was helped onto the gurney, seeing Da Vinci and Kagiso by her side, her body still wet from the stabilizing agent used by the coffins. The plug suit was also unzipped, if only to simply not restrict her as much, what with her reduced constitution.

"It's outside the room, actually." The Renaissance Genius replied with a charming smile. "We brought it out, just in case."

She nodded in understanding. "Good. I'm gonna need that heart. This one's compromised." She said, struggling for breath from the endless beating in her chest.

"Why not just use the one that you're currently making?" Kagiso asked as they began moving, with Medea and Sanson following behind them.

"Can any of you get it now? It's still in my workshop." Ayako replied easily. "The one you guys brought is readily accessible."

"I can easily do that." Medea offered, stepping into view. Unlike her, the Servant was already dry. "You don't need to lose the one spare you have already, Ayako."

"If you don't mind." She craned her head to fully face the Greek Caster. "Thanks, 'Dea."

She smiled beautifully, before her form folded in on itself, her presence leaving the group. Sanson approached, taking her place as he took Ayako's hand into his, with another hand reaching for her neck. Despite his heavily disheveled appearance, now also lacking his large coat, he pushed it all aside to focus on her. "We are reaching dangerous levels here." He commented with a shake of his head. "I'm surprised you can be this calm, Ayako. Is it because this isn't your first death?"

"Oh, don't worry. I was so close to losing it, Sanson." She admitted with her signature smile. "But, I'm with people I trust now."

She caught sight of the Irish Druid as they left the Central bulkhead, leaning his back onto the sterile wall, standing beside a familiar gurney. "Yo, Ayako. Close one, eh?"

"Yeah, it was." She replied. "Can you take it back?"

"Sure. Keep at it lass." He responded simply, moving to one end to push the gurney, eventually separating from them.

"Can I get a view of Ground Team?" she asked, golden eyes landing on the Mona Lisa.

"Sure thing." Da Vinci brought out the holographic monitor from her wrist, giving the Puppeteer direct access to the action.

The first thing their eyes saw was the uneven battle between the Servants. With four Servants, powerful in their own right, and some more than others, Altera was never given the chance to unleash her Noble Phantasm. Her blade was used to deal with the attacks on her coming from all sides, barely capable with launching an attack of her own. Every single time she raised her sword, there was another to meet it, be it a glowing sword; a massive shield; a steady staff; and a barrage of light. They were relentless. They needed to be, for they were facing the Scourge of God. A single leeway would spell their doom, they all knew it on a fundamental level.

"_You still have a Command Spell, right, Ritsuka?_" she saw her American friend ask, the both of them still huddle together with the Emperor beside them, listening intently to whatever it was they were talking about.

"_Just one._" He replied, looking off elsewhere sheepishly.

"_That's more than me. I'm out._" She peeked out of her hiding spot, seeing their Servants very slowly, but very assuredly, pushing Altera back and into the corner. "_We can win this, eventually, in a war of attrition._"

"_But we can seal the deal?_" he asked her, earning a nod from the Witch.

"_Can we not take the fight to her?_" Nero asked them, her hands gripping the handle of her sword tightly.

"_And die needlessly?_" the Clock Tower Lord scoffed. "_Apologies, Emperor Nero. But there is a fine line, between bravery, and stupidity._"

"_I understand, but…_" clear discomfort wormed itself onto her face. "_I do not feel right, simply sitting behind like this._"

"_That is simply the nature of things. You are the commander, not the soldier. Standing in the frontlines will lead to an early demise of your people, should they ever lose you._"

"_Who should I give it to?_" Ritsuka asked, interjecting before the conversation could escalate. "_Saber?_"

"_That would have been my suggestion. Mash and Ruler still have their previous Command Spell effects lingering._"

"_Okay._" He nodded, bringing the hand that bore his Command Spells. "_Saber! Finish her!_"

"_Yes! Understood!"_ the smaller Saber, with a surge of power coursing through her, rushed forward with her blade meeting Altera's. The emotionless Saber very briefly widened her eyes in response.

Ruler took that moment of surprise to lock her arms with hers, keeping the Scourge of God in place. "_Do it, Saber!"_

"_But you'll get hit!_" Arturia protested, even with her ever gleaming sword.

"_She can handle it, Saber!_" Boudica shouted from behind them, sending nonstop orbs at their direction. "_She's a Ruler!_"

"_Please, Saber! We can finish this!_" Mash pleaded, moving to cover the Rider.

"_Alright! Stand strong, Ruler!_" with conviction built up by her allies, Saber swung her sword down. "_**Caliburn!**_"

Even through the holographic projection, Saber's Noble Phantasm was blindingly bright. Ayako would covered her eyes with her hands if she could move them. The wave of Caliburn bathed the landscape with its light, unbiased with the explosion it caused. Boudica moved to fully shield herself behind Mash's protection, while Saber let herself be exposed to her own Noble Phantasm, even if only in its periphery. She wouldn't let Martha be subjected to it on her own. The Saint herself looked battered, though only superficially. Though her clothes looked ripped and torn, she stood straight and tall, unwavering in her footing. She had Magical Resistance that Sabers would yearn for, that was why she had no worry.

The same could not be said of Altera, no longer held by Ruler's hands. She was on her knees, her sword hanging loosely in her hand. Her veil was burnt, leaving her white hair uncovered. Lacerations caused by their battle became more pronounced on her skin. Though the damage onto her person seemed as superficial as Martha's, the energy keeping her tethered to the world was running dry.

Despite this, they knew that this was far from over. The still active Ground Team knew it. The Control Room knew it. Ayako knew it. Altera had absorbed the Grail, after all. They needed to finish this.

"_Why… why will you not… allow me, this?_" the Servant asked them, slowly leveling her red eyes to the approaching Masters, who still had Nero accompanying them.

"_Because the world is beautiful._" Nero answered, taking a step forward in closing the distance. "_The art. The knowledge. The people. It is all, beautiful. To destroy Rome, is to destroy the world. And what is the world, without its beauty?_"

"_Beauty?_" she asked, a hint of emotion trickling in. "_Beauty… the Sword of Mars… I understand. Barely, but I understand._"

The sword clattered to the ground, finally let go, freed from her hand. Her hands, both of them, reached for her stomach, and pulled. A bright light emerged from her, fading as quickly as it appeared. The Golden Challice, the Holy Grail, that she procured from the dying demon. The one that she took over. The one, that she was now presenting them with.

Her face, still bereft of emotion, looked pleadingly to them. "_Save, the world. Save, the Beauty. The Beauty, of Civilization._"

Both Koleen and Ritsuka approached her, sharing a look and a nod, as they both accepted the artifact. "_We will._" They both answered.

"_Then…I leave it… to you…_" she surrendered herself fully, letting herself go to disappear before their eyes.

The Scourge of God was no more.

The holographic display disappeared, almost startling Ayako. She looked to her side, to Da Vinci, who was smiling back at her.

"We're here." She declared, letting the door to surgery open.

Medea was already waiting inside, a small container from her room was used to house the heart she must have procured. In her other hand was a familiar box of tools, along with her puppet familiar sitting on Medea's shoulders. "I brought these along as well." The Caster indicated to the box of tools that Ayako noticed as they brought her inside the operating room.

"Thank you." She replied earnestly, feeling her body moved by Da Vinci and Kagiso onto the operating table. Sanson was already wiring her up.

"I'm going to assume that you've done this before, Ayako." The Physician commented, while Medea placed the box on the table beside the metal surface.

"Yes. All of them, emergencies." Ayako sighed as the table was repositioned, giving her a better view on herself.

"Should we not help you?" Kagiso asked her, gesturing to her with his one arm.

Da Vinci was the one to answer. "She knows her body better than anyone here. We'll be here, for emergencies. In case shit hits the fan, figuratively speaking. Though, personally? I doubt it." She moved to one corner of the room, leaning into it with her arms crossed over her chest. She was settling herself for the rare chance to see a Puppeteer of the modern age work her magic.

"She's right. All I'll need is Aa-chan, here." She indicated with a nod to the puppet that was sitting on Medea's shoulder.

Sanson sighed, the worry still clear to them, as he moved to the monitors that Ayako was connected to. "Then we'll be waiting, Ayako. Good luck."

"Thanks, guys." Even with her heart beating nonstop, Ayako pushed on, taking the tools handed to her by her familiar, now standing close to her chest. "Let's hope I don't die. Again."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

fun fact, i almost forgot about Sanson. during the scene where Martha charges with the backing of everyone else, i forgot to write something about his contribution, and only noticed when i was going through the chapter, double checking its contents. it's why his scene kinda seems tacked on. it was unfortunate, but i hope it worked out.

another fun fact. Medea has defensive spells that crumbles under Gilgamesh's barrage of "_arrows_", but she can also essentially heal herself from her atoms, for all intents and purposes. so it wasn't difficult, for her to recreate Ayako's (artificial) body.

this isn't Ayako first rodeo, but, as she has said here before, it was the most painful of dying experiences she had to endure. imagine a lite version of what canon!Olga has to go through.

i hope i did Altera justice, just that short appearance of hers. in contrast, i'm real happy with how i did Flauros. i didn't actually plan it, but in hindsight, having Ruler Martha was the perfect thing to deal with him. (on a side note, why the hell are their in game traits only Large. seriously? so annoying.)

like the last finale, this chapter is also huge. in fact, it's also the largest so far.

on to the reviews!

madmage101: thanks! i have an idea on who they can summon next.

Guest1: she doesn't have freaky things like Touko, but she _does_ have something inside her. something that would make sure she doesn't find herself in a position Touko was in during the fifth movie.

and i do have something in mind for Ayako's end game. but i don't know about that connection with Aoko, i'd need to read up more on it.

King0fP0wers: she was close to dying, that's for sure. but she clung still to life, no matter how painful it was. still though, it wasn't without repercussion. we'll definitely be seeing her go through these situations in the future, especially as Goetia catches word of them.

Guest2: it was horrible fashion.

amerdism: theoretically, she can. but she won't. she considers Aa-chan as family, so the familiar's off limits.

Lia Angelique: thanks! that is a riddle for the ages, isn't it?

primus101: thankfully we have a 5 star version now.

Guest3: who knows?

C2M1: thank you! i have an idea on the Alien God, but that is in the far future, so we'll have to wait.

thanks again everyone! that was awesome.

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	29. Naivety of Life

_**Naivety of Life**_

2017

"…and because of Emperor Nero's generosity, our food stocks will now last us a half a year, at least. More than a year, at the most." The good Doctor finished, flashing them all with a pleased smile.

"Our people's morale would no doubt rise because of it." Olga replied, a hint of a rare smile gracing her features.

"And our dinners could afford to be a bit more extravagant too." Kagisa chuckled amusedly at himself, followed by the other Masters, and herself.

When it settled down, Koleen leaned into the table, petting the kitten on the table. Fou had taken to licking the creature, comforting it in the foreign environment. "So, how about the Demonic Pillar? What else do we know of it? And everything else that's connected to it, even tangentially."

The mirth on Doctor Romani's face left him upon being reminded of the fact. That was a look on his face that she's never seen before, from all the years that she's interacted with the man. He tapped on his tablet, interfacing with it to bring up a picture of the Pillar on the monitor. Olga visibly flinched, though she was handling it better than she did before, recomposing as quickly as she did. Her own eyes trailed back to the picture, grimacing slightly. It was, disgusting. That was it. Simply that.

"Whatever my thoughts on it are, it is without a doubt, some sort of demonic entity." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Flauros. One of 72 Demonic Pillars. I'm sorry, I'm still coming to terms with it. The likelihood that all of this is orchestrated by the King of Magic."

"It means that right now, our focus aside from locating the Singularities, is to prepare the Ground Team on what it is they will be facing." Olga declared, her eyes focused on the Doctor.

"And to at least see if it is in fact, King Solomon." Kagiso added. "There is still a likelihood that it is all a red herring, something else that's using these Pillars."

"That too." Olga nodded to the Shaman, as the Doctor's face lit up at the prospect. "We at least aren't running in blind now."

"Yeah, that's a good thing." He sat himself down, shutting the monitor with it.

"What worries me though…" all eyes slowly turned to her Senpai, Ritsuka, looking oddly serious. Aside from his own report, he had been quite throughout the debriefing. "Is its name."

"Name? Flauros?" Doctor Romani asked him.

"Beyond that." He looked up, meeting their eyes. "The Professor's name. Lev Lainur _Flauros_. I assume, that's always been his name, right?" he turned to Olga, who looked a bit paler than usual. "It means, he was _always_ like this, probably biding his time? Or maybe some code was switched, and his original mission was activated. Like a sleeper agent. And if his name is an indication to what he actually was-"

"Then there's potentially 71 other people out there, 71 other pure magi carrying these demons in their blood." Koleen finished for his, covering her eyes as she realized the gravity of the situation.

"What… what makes you so certain that it's a pure blooded magus?" Olga asked, looking sheet white, her throat sounding dryer than a desert.

"Only those fools would care so much of bloodlines and their purity." Kagiso answered in their stead. "Powerful through heritage, _yes_, but it means they've been carrying this blood within them. They're _all_ ticking time bombs."

"Astute observations, all of you." Lord El-Melloi II said, nodding proudly as he inhaled the cigarette in his lips. One of two Servants currently in the conference room, what with the rest of them being occupied with other responsibilities.

"Quite a frightening thought, though." Da Vinci said in comment, the other Servant inside the room, though her reason was a lot more obvious.

Olga looked like she was contemplating the information that was presented to her, eyes shifting worriedly. "Then, if all of this is true, then I doubt that any of those 71 people are dead."

"Yeah, this King of theirs would have most likely taken them, like he did with Flauros." The Doctor scoffed to himself, taking a sip form his coffee mug. "And I doubt Flauros is actually dead. It'll most likely be back as well."

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." The Lord said, dousing his cigarette in the ashtray. "Is there any vacant position that needs to be filled? One that I can fulfil, at least to further assist you all."

"Another head in the Control Room would do. I'll set you up your own workstation." The Doctor went back to his digital pad, already making changes to the hierarchy of Chaldea.

Olga relaxed her arms over the table, her color returning to her skin. "I think that is all that we need to discuss. Unless there's something else someone wants to bring to the table?"

"Uhm…" Mash raised her hand, bringing the attention to her. "How is Ayako doing? Is she okay? We haven't gotten word from her since we got back."

Olga sighed, eyes closed as she relaxed, as if she was happy with the question. "Aozaki's fine. Resting, after the minor surgery she performed on herself."

"Ha!" Mash turned to Da Vinci, seeing the Genius full of smiles. "'_Minor'_, she says. She just replaced her own heart. Yeah. _Minor._"

"I would've thought such a thing would be considered minor, even to you, Da Vinci." Olga said, looking confused, and slightly scandalized.

"Oh, for sure. But I'm a magus. Our way of thinking doesn't align with that of a human. Ayako, however, is someone who fully embraces her humanity." There was a look of proud acknowledgement coming from the Genius. "This isn't something minor for a human. No matter what crazy thing of a life she's lived."

"There has been recorded history of surgeons performing delicate surgeries on themselves, though." The Lord countered, her brows furrowing.

"Yes, and even _then_, it was an exceptional achievement of the individual. To a mundane person, a dentist performing their own root canal surgery is seen as outrages." She then waved her hand before them. "We're getting a bit off topic. She's resting now, yes. She's now a bit behind on her latest spare, but that's it."

"What did you guys do with her old heart?" Ritsuka asked curiously.

"Medea took it." The living Mona Lisa sighed, shaking her head. "All Ayako said was to not make another her, and she's fine."

"I mean, I would've asked for it too." Koleen said aloud, looking scandalized.

"Well, obviously." Da Vinci rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're a Witch."

* * *

"What do you guys think, about making something for Ayako-san?" Ritsuka asked the both of them, as they left the conference room. In her hands, was Fou. And in Koleen's, was the kitten.

"I wouldn't mind _later_. I'm still tired as it is." Koleen answered, her hand stroking the black fur of the kitten.

"What would we even make, Senpai? Do you have something in mind?" she asked him.

"Uhm, porridge would be good. It's a sort of, tradition you can say, to make porridge for people recovering." He replied with an uncertain shrug. She pouted at the answer.

"That sounds simple, and easy." Kagiso approached them, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Any specific recipes?"

"_Okayu_. Or wait, what is it in English? That's right! Congee. A simple rice based porridge, with salt. We can add more sides and toppings to it. It's actually, very delicious despite how simple it is."

"Sometimes, simplicity trumps complexity." Koleen said sagely. "Yeah, we could probably make it for our midnight dinners. Where is she, anyway? Infirmary, or her room?"

"Her room." the Shaman answered.

"Wouldn't she mind though, crowding her room up like that?" her Senpai asked, his worries understandable to them.

"I think Ayako would be the last person to be bothered by this." She said aloud, supported by Fou's sudden '_Fou_'. "There's very few things that she would mind."

"Yeah, that does sound like her." He said with a light smile forming on his face.

"So, we all should rest now. Then, when we're all feeling better, we make something for Ayako and go visit her." Koleen concluded for them, easily taking the role as Ayako's second. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a home to make for this little guy."

The black kitten mewled in the Witch's arms, nuzzling further into her elbow. Mash couldn't help the smile on her face, turning her bespectacled eyes onto Fou, seeing him look back at her. As if reading the thoughts that were playing in her head, the little Beast nuzzled into her elbow as well. The giggle left her without any resistance.

* * *

"_Deerlet. Deerlet, wake up._"

Mash was startled awake by the hand on her shoulder, her eyes blinking rapidly as she looked around herself. She was in the library, missing half of its stock and barely replenished. Her arms were strewn on the desk that she had fallen asleep on, with the book she was reading facing down on it, closed without a bookmark placed. She sighed in disappointment, turning into a yawn that she covered subconsciously with her hand. She turned to her side, seeing Chaldea's first Lancer looming over her, looking concerned.

"Hey, Elizabeth. What's wrong?" she asked, stretching her arms over the desk.

She pouted, for some reason. "This isn't a comfortable place to sleep at, you know." The teen Servant said, holding her hands akimbo. "Do you want me to carry you back?"

"What?! No!" she retaliated, waving her hands as her face turned red. "I just fell asleep. I can get back on my own."

The Lancer's eyebrow rose, clearly not believing her words. "I'll walk with you. Just to be sure."

Mash sighed, knowing she couldn't convince the girl otherwise. "Alright then." She stood up, remembering to take the book she had been reading along with her.

They walked out the library side by side, passing by a couple of crew members who waved her by. "Whacha reading?" Elizabeth asked, walking with a bit of a hop to her step.

Mash turned the book, showing the cover to the Lancer. "_Murder on the Orient Express._ Agatha Christie."

"You really like Mysteries, huh?" Elizabeth turned on her feet, walking backwards but keeping pace with her.

"I, grew up with Sherlock Holmes. It's, more comfortable." She replied, holding the book close to her.

"Ever thought of branching out? There's gotta be other things to read."

"Yes, but, I don't know where to start."

"I actually read a lot in my time, but I'm not sure you'd like any of them." Mash would often forget that the teen Servant was an avid reader herself. In fact, most people in Chaldea had forgotten it themselves, taken in by the idol personality that Elizabeth often presented herself as. "Try something like horror. It'll get your blood pumping."

"Horror… like _Carmilla?_" the calm smile on Elizabeth's face quickly shifted into a frown, and Mash wondered if she had gone too far.

Then the Lancer's clawed fingers reached for Mash's cheek, pinching it tightly. "_Ow ow ow ow ow ow!_"

"I didn't realize you were so cheeky, Deerlet." The frown slowly turned into a smirk, just as Elizabeth let her cheeks go.

Mash's free hand rubbed the now reddened cheek, smiling herself. Amidst the moment, Mash remembered something that had slipped passed her mind. "How did… Kiyohime handle it?"

The Berserker had latched on to Ayako in a rather, _unhealthy_ manner. Befitting for a Berserker, but it does little to assuage the worries of everyone involved, be it Masters or crew. Even Ayako seemed disturbed by it, but the Puppeteer seemed to be at least patient with the Berserker. And for some reason, Elizabeth had silently volunteered to be Kiyohime's minder. None of them had asked her of it, and she hadn't offered to do such a thing to them. She just did it. And they were all ever more grateful for it.

The Lancer was frowning again, the curve deeper than before. "I held her back before she could go all loony on all of us." She replied, turning around to walk beside her again. "She should be outside Birdie's room. She said she was going to wait."

The worry returned to Mash's face, with a hint of relief bubbling to the surface. "She didn't just go inside?"

"No." the pink haired Lancer shook her head. "Teddy told her no, saying that Birdie needed the rest."

"Teddy? Who's Teddy?" there was another one of Elizabeth's nicknames, one she hadn't heard of yet.

"Kagiso. _Duh._" The Lancer rolled her eyes, as if that was some common knowledge they all knew of. "He's big, and burly, like a bear."

"Of course he is." A soft giggle left Mash's lips. There was something endearing about the Lancer's antics, despite her apparent history it seemed.

"You know what I think?" the young Servant loudly pondered. "I think you should join Birdie and I with her dancing practices, especially when she gets better."

"What? No, I don't know. I don't think dancing's for me." She tried backing away, her thoughts already picturing her clumsily stepping on her own two feet.

"It's fine." Elizabeth said, waving her concerns away. "Birdie and I could teach you! And then, and then, we can form our own idol unit! In fact, I'm going to see if we can clear the room later!" and just like that, the Lancer hurried off, leaving Mash stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Well, she might as well prepare herself for the inevitable.

* * *

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the _okayu_, Kiyo-san." Her Senpai protested, trying to get the Berserker to stop what she was doing.

Which was inspecting the porridge that they had all made together, testing each piece like she was a poison tester. Not like it would have affected her, she was a Servant after all. She dipped her pinky into the main pot, sniffing the very soft rice, before tasting it fully. There was a hint of a nod, before she closed the pot back.

"I need to be sure that none of you made anything that could complicate _Anchin-sama's_ recovery." She replied, trying to sound like a dignified person, yet her current demeanor made it difficult for them to see her as such.

"_And?_" Koleen silently tapped her foot, trying to keep her impatience from taking over.

"It is sufficient." The Berserker replied, taking a step back for them to pass.

The all collectively sighed, with Koleen taking a step forward to Ayako's room, knocking with her knuckled. "_It's opened!_" they heard her call out.

The door slid open, showing them the inside of the Puppeteer's room. It wasn't that much different since Mash had last been here. There was a heart monitor installed next to the bed, along with an IV drip. Her puppet familiar was at her desk, seemingly in a dormant state, resting on the miniature bed. Ayako herself looked no worse for wear, aside from being slightly disheveled. Her normally braided hair was undone, and messy, yet she still seemed to be in high spirits, if the smile on her face was any indication. She had her laptop sitting on her lap.

"Are you _working?_" the Witch asked her friend incredulously.

Ayako nodded in reply. "I was out after the surgery. I'm just catching up on my report for the Singularity."

"I don't think Doctor Roman would mind with yours being late." Ritsuka said as the tray rolled up beside her bed. "We made something."

"Yeah, I could tell." Ayako closed her laptop, setting it aside as her Senpai lifted the lid of the pot. She openly sniffed the congee as Mash prepared a portion for her. "Oh, smells like home."

"Ritsuka's idea." Kagiso planted his one hand on Ritsuka's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"As expected of my fellow countrymen." She took the bowl that Mash had prepared, gratitude displayed clearly in her eyes. "Thanks, Mash!"

"Are you still tired, Ayako?" she asked as the rest of them settled in the room. Kagiso settled himself on her desk, and Koleen took a spot at the foot of the Puppeteer's bed. Both herself and Ritsuka sat themselves down on the newly carpeted floor.

"I feel better now. Like I usually was before." She tapped her chest with her forefinger. "It's not the first time I had to fix myself. But it sure was the most painful one."

"I thought you'd have, I don't know, something to deal with that. So you won't have to suffer." Ritsuka wondered aloud.

"I do have something. Something inside my brain." She answered, tapping the side of her head. "But Flauros was holding all the cards. If I took the easy way out for myself, there's no telling what it'd have done."

Mash realized that no one referred to the Professor by his normal name anymore. No one even used pronouns when referring to him anymore. It made sense, since what he was now was beyond their comprehension. But it was still a bit jarring to her, seeing everyone coming to that decision all separate from one another.

"In your _brain_?" Kagiso asked, curiosity displayed on his features.

"Yeah. I have absolute control over my body, even in _death,_ figuratively speaking. If I'm ever in a position where I can't die, I activate that last trump card."

"Is that why there was nothing left of you during the explosion?" Mash asked. She remembered when they were clearing the Central bulkhead, and there was nothing but blood and ash where Ayako's original coffin was.

"Mhm. Although, that was because the explosion did enough damage to my body, causing a sort of chain reaction." She answered as she took another spoonful of the porridge.

"I wonder what the story behind that is." Koleen's eyes narrowed slightly, eyeing their friend with a smirk.

"I'll tell you guys some other time." She leaned off to the side of her bed, eyeing the door. "Kiyo-chan!"

"_Hai, Anchin-sama!?_" the door slid open, showing the smiling Berserker, eyes closed as she waited for Ayako.

Mash couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine, so she settled with facing the Puppeteer instead. "Can you call the others? Whoever's awake and willing to join. They made a lot here."

"_Hai, Anchin-sama!_" Kiyohime bowed before them, turning to leave in a hurry, eager to carry out Ayako's order.

When the pitter-patter of the Berserker's feet grew quieter, Ayako turned back to her friends. "So? What else happened in the debriefing?"

"Same old same old." Koleen replied with a shrug.

"We did make Olga worry though, because of Flauros." Mash added for her.

"Oh?" Ayako turned to her, smirking with her eyebrow arching. "Like the fact there's 71 other people, not just _Pillars_, like the former _Professor?_"

"Yeah, yeah! That!" Ritsuka responded excitedly. "So you _also_ came to the same conclusion, Ayako-san."

"Do you know anyone whose names share that with a Pillar?" Kagiso asked. "Perhaps from your time within the Clock Tower."

She shook her head in response. "I don't know. I'm not familiar with the _Ars Goetia_. So, there's not much I could compare it to."

"The Doctor was also disheartened." Mash commented, remembering the expression he bore. "He didn't take the idea of King Solomon potentially being the orchestrater well."

"Hm… didn't peg him for the religious type. Did you, Kalls?"

"No. Maybe he admired him as a historical figure?" she returned with her own question.

"Is this important?" Mash asked them, slight concern welling up inside her.

The both of them shrugged in unison. "Just a curiosity." The Puppeteer replied for the both of them.

"I have returned, _Anchin-sama!_" she came bursting into the room, dragging along with her two people. A beleaguered Druid, and a giggling Knight in white.

Cú Chulainn scanned the room with his red eyes, taking it all in. He sighed in understanding. "Of course it's your dinners."

"This seems like fun!" Arturia seemed to be more ecstatic in comparison, dropping to her knees beside Mash. Kiyohime herself took a spot on the head of Ayako's bed.

The Druid stayed standing, though he took the offered bowl with a gracious smile. "So what brought this on?"

"We just wanted to check up on our friend." Her Senpai responded, shimmying aside to give more room for the Servants.

"Where's Elizabeth?" she herself couldn't help but ask. "I thought she would be with you guys."

"The little gremlin's sleepin'." Cú Chulainn took a spoon of the porridge in-between his anwer. "Tuckered out, gods knows why."

"What? Is she just passed out in your breakroom?" Koleen inquired, worried eyes shared by all the Master Candidates.

"She could just take a room. We have plenty here." The Shaman added, gesturing with his one arm, holding the bowl.

"Wouldn't the Director mind?" the Saber asked, turning her innocent green eyes to them.

"We can convince her." Mash found herself saying, wondering in her mind what brought that on. "No one else is going to fill them in."

"Yeah, what have you guys been doing anyway? I know you don't need to sleep, but…" Ritsuka turned to them, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I stand guard, making sure no one unscrupulous comes close to _Anchin-sama_." the Berserker replied, earning a scoff from the Druid. "What? Don't be so rude within _Anchin-sama's_ room."

"I didn't say anything." He said with a shrug, turning his eyes away from her glare.

"I have been reading through the reports and files within Chaldea." Arturia replied, ignoring the commotion around her. "I wished to see what the Organization that I pledge my loyalty to is like."

"Oh, I don't think you're going to like it, Arturia." Ayako commented, further proving to Mash that the Puppeteer knew more than she should have. It seemed Olga did share more of Chaldea's secrets with her.

The Saber furrowed her brows worriedly. "Then I will take solace that the Masters are all upstanding people."

"That's a good way to look at it." Cú Chulainn ruffled the Saber's golden hair, eliciting a grunt of complaint from her. "The Saint herself's been clearing the prayer rooms."

"So we've heard." And they did. Just around a week before they had left for Rome, the Ruler Class Servant had taken the responsibility of the prayer rooms' refurbishing, of all faiths. A very welcome respite of those who turn to their beliefs in these trying times.

"Don't know where that Professor is though, he squandered off somewhere else." He added, stifling his own yawn with a spoon.

"He's probably doing something important for Chaldea." Ritsuka offered as an explanation.

"His insight will be gratefully appreciated." Ayako said, her golden eyes looking off elsewhere in memory.

"How acquainted are you, Ayako?" Mash asked her, setting her bowl down to allow Fou his share as well.

"One of the few people who accepted me for who I was, back at the Clock Tower. Though I guess that applies to most of his students as well." She answered, swinging her legs off her bed. "I guest lectured in a few of his classes a couple of times. I don't know if he'd reciprocate, but I consider him a friend."

"Lectured? Aren't you our age?" her Senpai asked confusedly.

"Mhm. What of it?" she asked back.

They stared at each other for a short moment, before he treaded back. "Nevermind."

"Enough about me, I feel like all we've just been talking about is my history. Kagiso!" heads turned to the one-armed Shaman, who had been content in watching and listening. "Tell us yours."

"Oh, yes please!" the Saber turned on the floor to face him in earnest, eyes glowing in childish wonderment. "The land of Africa is so foreign to me. Both in life, and now. I would be _delighted_ to know more!"

Mash was also deeply curious of it, what with Chaldea being her only experience in her short life. Kagiso's deep chuckle reverberated in the crowded room. "I don't know if modern African could live up to your expectation, Arturia. But, I'll try and weave a tale to placate that heart of yours."

He moved the chair he was sitting on closer to the group, leaving his bowl on the desk. The room was silent in anticipation. "I grew up in a shanty town, somewhere in the plains of Southern Africa…"

* * *

"So what's on your agenda today, Mash?" Ritsuka asked as the both of them walked down the sterile corridor.

"I was planning on going back to the library later, to read up on things I know little of, Senpai." She replied, absentmindedly ruffling Fou's fur in her arm. "Koleen's going to help me with things I have trouble with. Do you have another lesson with Medea?"

He shook his head, sighing sadly. "This is still a resting period, we'll start back in a few days. I was planning on heading to her workshop though."

"Oh? Why so?" she asked him.

"I just want to see what she's doing with Ayako-san's heart." His answer made her tilt her head in confusion, seeing him look away sheepishly. "I'm just curious."

"I certainly hope so." She said, giggling at his weird antics. He always thought himself as normal, but he could be as weird as the other people here in Chaldea.

The door to their left opened, and the both of them found the familiar face of Ayako, walking out of the infirmary. She smiled at their passing. "Hey guys!"

"Ayako-san! Is there something wrong?" her Senpai asked as the both of them stopped beside her.

"No." she shook her head, letting her red braid sway around her. "Just getting a thorough checkup. Everything's fine."

"That's good to hear." Mash said, followed with Fou's small bark. "Ayako, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure. What's up?" the Puppeteer leaned herself on the wall, waiting for her to say her piece. Even her Senpai was looking to her, wondering what she wanted to ask.

"How… do you live life?"

Ayako's golden eyes widened at the question, before a pleased smile found its way on her face. "That's a loaded question, Mash. What brought this on?"

"In our past Singularities, I've had these talks, with the people there. With Mozart. And the Emperor." Ayako turned her face to Ritsuka, seeing him nod to her, before turning back to Mash. "And, they've both had different things to say."

"Obviously. Because that's not something you can find in a text book. Not something written in stone." She drew a long breath in, pushing herself off of the wall. "I live life with my love of humanity."

"_Love of humanity?_" Ritsuka asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Mhm. One that my mom instilled into me growing up."

"Even with, all the horrible things humanity has done?" Mash asked, surprised at her own earnest voice.

"Absolutely." Ayako said, her smile becoming more honest to them. "You can't have the good, without the bad. For all the horrible deeds humanity has done in its actually short history, its great contributions and achievements are just as amazing. And why does that happen in the first place?"

Both her Senpai and herself understood that the question was rhetorical, and instead opted to wait. Her smile widened. "It's because of how different we are. Of our uniqueness. Of all our _individualities_." She wrapped an arm around Ritsuka's shoulder, before moving closer to wrap an arm around her as well. "We are all different. Sometimes only a hair's breadth, sometimes as night and day. And that's why I _love humanity!_"

"That's how I live life, Mash." She separated herself from them, walking backwards back down the path they came from. "I don't know if this will quench that curiosity of yours, but I hope you keep on asking that question, you hear me? To as many people as can possible. I know you haven't lived much of life, but hopefully, you'll understand it more than most people in the world."

She turned on her heal, and continued on down the corridor, leaving the two to digest the words she had said. Mash herself was speechless, processing them with Fou moving up her arm. Him licking her cheek brought her back to reality, her hand subconsciously holding onto him, keeping him in check.

"I didn't expect _that_ kind of an answer. Did you, Mash?" she turned her lavender eyes back to Ritsuka, seeing him smile at her, bringing a light flutter to her chest.

"No, I didn't, Senpai." She replied, not realizing the smile forming on her face. "What about you, Senpai?" because her mind was already clinging to what was suggested to her. "How do _you_ live life?"

"Well…" he scratched his cheek, looking away from her as a nervous chuckle left him. "I don't think my answer would be as deep as Ayako-san's."

"I'd still like to know." Fou barked in support of her, jumping from her shoulder to his.

"Well, okay…" he resigned himself to her, opening himself up to she who had little experience in this short life of hers.

Maybe, she could understand more. Not just them and everyone around her. But herself, as well.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i am happy with the beginning and ending of this chapter. i am not too happy with the middle. i've thought about replacing it entirely with a different scene in mind, but it wouldn't fit anywhere else timeline wise.

Mash's character grows throughout the story (some people rightfully say that she's the true protag of FGO), it's a bit of a shame we (this fic) will hardly get to see it, since most of this story is from Ayako's PoV. hopefully, we can see this little bit of growth here.

also, while we're at it, have ya'll checked out the new Requiem Servants? holy shit. a dino lady, a the freakin' Voyager 1, his 3rd ascension has one of the coolest NPs yet. didn't think i'd be that interested in him, but i am.

well, i thinks that's it for my thoughts on the chapter, and other things, so let's get to the reviews!

trexboy164: i don't have a set number yet, but i do have something in mind for Okeanos in regards to the Servants.

FateStayNight Fanboy: i don't do omakes (actual omakes), but i only have a few events in mind that i will definitely do. KnK is among them. we'll see about the others.

Lulumo: i'm not gonna do any Class changes, mostly because it would just make the Servants too versatile, especially if they have the choice. besides, i like the restrictions. it's more fun to have the Servants be represented in Classes they're not normally in.

C2M1: oof, that's a lot to take in. it'll be something i have to wait to see if its unveiled more in the game.

and Koleen is different from Alice Kuonji (especially since it's a bit difficult on what i can get from Alice.) honestly, there's not much written about Witchcraft outside of Aoko's story, aside as a skill for a few of the Casters here, aside from the fact that it's different because it focuses on "Negative Energy".

Koleen herself (and by extension, her family), are even more different than how i picture most witches are, and it's something i'm planning on showing through the story.

TarrierDrake: i have a few in mind. anything that's considered canon to the story at least. CCC definitely.

Addicted2fanfics: you'll have to wait for Altera to drop.

King0fP0wers: it will be an interesting challenge to make the Pillars more, _interesting_ than what they are in the game. even in _Salomon._

Ayako will definitely be able to match A Team. she's the daughter of Touko, and a genius in her own right. this story will definitely show us how she gets there.

Primus101: Ayako will definitely be an existence to be able to challenge Goetia, on an intellectual level, because it will still be very easy for him to just vaporize her body on the spot. and Ayako will definitely learn some Primordial Runes in the future. by who? that remains to be seen.

Guest: he won't have an interest in her, but he will be somewhat pissed by her existence at the very least.

so, another wild ride done, thank you all for joining the ride.

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	30. The People of Chaldea

_**The People of Chaldea**_

Ayako stopped herself in the middle of the training room, her clothes wet with precipitation, her breathing slightly ragged after her latest session. She slowed her breathing down, fully filling her lungs until she couldn't draw anymore. Her exhale took twice as long, her free hand snaking into her wet shirt, feeling for her chest. For the beat of her heart. It was steady, even with the adrenaline pumping through her system. It was perfect, just the way it was supposed to be. She smiled proudly, as she always does after a job well done. Doubly so, when it was her own body she operated on.

"Birdie?" her golden eyes opened, turning to the Servant beside her, with her clawed finger about to poke her. She was dressed in an almost carbon copy set of her own clothes. The main difference was the pink and white striped shirt she wore. "Are we finishing early?"

"Nah, don't worry Liz." Ayako waved the worry away, catching the Lancer's hand with her own. "I was just making sure everything's fine. Let's get on with it!"

The young Servant smiled with her fangs, her own hand closing on hers. The next song began playing, starting with a bombastic piano tune that puts her heart into the pump of the rhythm. In a sense, it was the perfect song for her right now. A song of celebration, of a new start. A perfect song for the Servants as well, those who yearned for a second chance. Medea was a perfect example, one who seemed to be mostly minding her own business within these walls, yet from the glimpses that Ayako could glean, the Grecian Caster looked far happier than when they had summoned her.

Another example was the Servant currently dancing with her, with the brightest smile she's seen on the young Lancer's face. It was hard to believe that this girl right in front of her became the inspiration of Dracula's predecessor, even if they could see the occasional glimpse of who she was as a person. But right now, there was none of that. Only a girl who was all eager to embrace the life she never knew she needed. And she could say with absolute certainty, that she and her fellow Masters were more than eager to give these chances to them.

"That was a fun song, Birdie!" Elizabeth exclaimed as the song came to an end, and so too had their performance. "I love it! I absolutely love it!"

Ayako fell to the floor tiredly, smiling and laughing at her childish eagerness. Not that she could disagree, it was a great song. "Do you want to know something fun about that song?"

"Mhm! Yeah, yeah!" she dropped to her knees beside her, her tail wagging like an excited puppy.

She pushed herself up to her elbows, gathering herself to tell the story. She didn't expect Elizabeth to shimmy closer, placing her knees below her head, allowing her to rest herself better. Ayako took the action in stride. "The artist of this song, to celebrate his grandmother's 100th birthday, brought her around to do everything she wanted to do. I don't know if Chaldea has the music video in its archives, but it's very heartwarming."

"Yeah, I can hear it, the song of celebration!" the Lancer let herself lay on the floor, arms splayed apart. "I can't _wait_ to see what the feelings _my_ songs elicit." Her voice lowered in volume, but they were just as loud in its meaning.

The smile on Ayako's face, though subdued, was one of content in the humanity she was witnessing.

* * *

"So how's it been, working under Da Vinci?" Ayako asked as she took a bite of the sandwich she got. It tasted better than the usual breakfast foods they had been getting for the past couple of months. Most likely a byproduct of their new Roman reserves.

"Don't say it like that, please." Her mundane friend replied with a tired sigh, drinking the cup of orange juice that came along with his breakfast. He had a scar now over his eye, his brown eye almost turning grey from the cut. "Especially not with someone like Da Vinci."

"What's wrong? Does the Genius have too many surprises up her sleeve?" Ayako asked with a growing smirk.

"_And then some!_" Helix's sigh became heavier, his shoulders sagging tiredly as he leaned himself fully on the table.

A hand landed on his left shoulder. Not hers. Someone else's. Another bespectacled person, his counterpart within their division. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, with light, almost nonexistent make up on her face. Standing taller than him, the brown haired Violet showed a warm smile on her face. "He's just not used to dealing with Magi."

"Yeah, I could tell." Ayako shared a nod with the female engineer, seeing her stifle a giggle at his exasperation.

"You know, this reminds me." He turned to the woman on his left, pushing his glasses back on his face. "How are _you_ so familiar with all of this magic shit? I thought you were a civilian, like me."

"I am." She answered, keeping a knowing smirk on her face. "None of my family can do magecraft anymore, but that doesn't mean we don't get the lessons in case we have to interact with other families."

"And did you?"

"Me personally? Not until Chaldea."

He turned back to Ayako, the Puppeteer already anticipating his question. "Do _you _know who she is?"

She shrugged simply. "I've heard of her Grandfather."

"_Great_ Grandfather." Violet corrected. "The only person, and the _last,_ in my family who can still do magecraft. Honestly, he's a bit of a recluse, I'm surprised you've heard of him."

"My mom knows people."

"And he's still _alive_?" Helix asked incredulously, interjecting the exchange.

"Well, of course." She replied, shaking her head with an understanding smile on her face. "Something you should know about most magi; longevity is of no issue."

"Evidently." He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time, turning back to her. "And I bet immortality is something trivial for you as well?"

"We wouldn't call it immortality." Ayako replied with a slight grimace. "True immortality is something some magi have sought for centuries. They would scoff at what my mom and I do."

He himself scoffed, turning away from the both of them. "Yeah I bet they would." His eyes slowly trailed back to her, centering on her chest as they furrowed with concern. "Hey, I heard…"

He trailed off his words, but she understood his intent perfectly. "I'm all better now, don't worry about it." She said with a calming smile. "If there's anything you need to know about me, Sinclair, is that I don't stay dead easily."

His eyes glazed over her worriedly. Even with the months he's been here at Chaldea, the software technician was still in way over his head in regards to the moonlit world. More so than the other mundane civilian crew members of Chaldea, from what she's noticed. She figured that since most of his own crew were somewhat mundane made the transition of his take longer. She could sympathize with his plight at the least.

"Imagine this, Helix." Violet spoke up, drawing his attention back to her. "If you're ever afraid of dying, Miss Aozaki here can make you a new body."

"Somehow I'm not a big fan of that." He replied with a visible shiver, though the giggle that came from Violet showed to them that she meant it in jest. That in combination managed to cheer him up, if only a little.

_Hoo?_

Her eyebrow rose, seeing and noticing the chemistry between the two, exhaling through her nose as she came to a decision. "Well, I have a few things to do. See you guys later." She stood up from the table, waving them with the scraps of her sandwich, giving them some alone time they might not know they needed.

"Yeah, see you later, Ayako."

"Goodbye, Miss Aozaki."

* * *

In actuality, she had nothing truly planned for the day. She should by all means go and finish her second backup, especially now that her progress has been pushed back. But she'd rather not get too caught up with work so quickly after a Singularity. She still needed to unwind. And so, without a particular idea thought out, she did the next best thing that came to mind. Namely, walking around the sterile corridors of Chaldea.

"…our stories hardly ever said anything about you being a druid, Setanta." She heard a voice she hardly ever interacted with, though she knew of the person.

"That's because I've never really been a druid, lass." That was a more familiar voice. She turned around the corner, seeing said Druid conversing with the orange haired nurse. "I'm as far from a true Irish Druid as I can be, even summoned like this." He gestured to himself.

The nurse, who was already tall (especially compared to Ayako), still had to look up to talk to the Caster. Compared to the rest of the female uniforms, the nurse's uniform was pink, and often looked more sterile than the usual uniform. Her face was lit up like child meeting her hero, her green eyes almost bulging out. In fact, that might be the case. "Then, how does that work? You can still be summoned as a spellcaster?"

"It's because Scathach was a meticulous teacher, teaching me anything and everything." He sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head in the memory of his teacher. "But yeah, my legend is rather far reaching in that regard."

"Well, people do say that you're Irish Hercules." She giggled, a slight tinge of pink tainting her cheeks. "It shouldn't be a surprise that you're so awesome."

The Servant's chuckle reverberated in the corridor, his calloused hand rising to pat her head, ruffling the orange hair. "It's nice to see people remember me fondly."

"You bet your ass, Setanta!" her arms shot forward, hugging the Servant tight. "Never in my life, did I ever thought this would be a reality."

"Well, you've got a couple of years to savor this moment." His hand rubbed her back, before he drew himself from her. "You should get back to work."

"Yeah, I should." She turned and walked down the corridor, occasionally glancing back. "I wanna talk again, Setanta."

"We've got plenty of time." He leaned himself onto the wall, nodding back to her. "See you soon, _Áine Ní Conchobhair_."

Her face lit up, hints of tears threatening to spill before she rubbed them with her fingers. She nodded back vigorously, before continuing on her path in a fast paced walk. Ayako could've sworn that she saw a pep in the nurse's step.

She waited until the nurse was a bit farther before approaching the Caster, seeing his red eyes watch the shrinking form of the nurse, before turning around to face her. "Yo, Ayako. Need anything?"

"Nothing in particular." She replied with a smirk. "Didn't realize you had a big fan here."

"It's been fun talking to her." He said back conversationally. "She's a hard and diligent worker, her and her partner are keeping Medical on their shoulders, yet she becomes a child in my presence."

"She got to meet someone who might as well have been a fairy tale, in the flesh." The Puppeteer commented with a hint of amusement. "There's nothing special in regards to her family, at least as far as she knew of. This really was something she never thought she could ever live to experience."

"Yeah, I could see that." He hummed lightly, turning back to the now empty corridor. "So what are you doing?"

"Just minding my own business, Cú Chulainn." She pushed herself off of the wall, her feet already moving again. "Be on standby, just in case."

"Will do."

* * *

She found herself back at the hangar. The last time she set foot in this large enclosed space was a few hours before the explosion. A few hours before Singularity F. _Has it been that long?_ She thought to herself, walking around the place with her golden eyes scanning the surfaces, searching for any sort of changes that had taken place since. It looked like its seen better days, most likely being the lowest priority in regards to repairs and refurbishes. In fact, the only thing that looked better than before was VTOL aircraft that carried the last batch of Master Candidates.

It looked like it was brand new. No more dents and scratches, the paint looked immaculate, the wings and engines looked like they were where they belonged. Everything was as it should be, and then some. She nodded appreciatively, congratulating the people with her thoughts. They deserved it.

"It's you again."

She glanced behind her, seeing the old weathered veteran approaching her. He was a bear of a man, wearing his old coat instead of the green Chaldean top issued to most of the male crew members. His hair was cut close to his head, the grey showing his age to her. He was the pilot that brought this former wreck into Chaldea.

"Mister Pilot. We've never properly introduced ourselves, have we?" she turned to fully face, her hand already reaching out to accept his. "Ayako Aozaki."

"Gerard Michaels." He replied, wrapping his large hand around hers. "Word's been spreading around about your exploits."

"What exploits? Almost dying?" Ayako scoffed, eyes rolling at the nonsensical gossip. "There is no _I_ in Team, Mister Michaels. The exploits of the Ground Team should be seen as one whole effort of the group."

His greying eyes narrowed slightly, judging her, she could tell. It felt longer than it actually was, before he eventually nodded in acknowledgement. "You're still the leader, are you not?"

"That, I am…" she answered reluctantly.

"Then it's good to know that the Ground Team has a good head on its shoulders." He puffed a large smoke from his cigar, turning away from her briefly. "We don't need any more of those sticks to hold the world in their hands."

"Of that, I can agree." She said, as her usual smile returned to her face. "Are you a magus, sir?"

"A spellcaster. Third rate. No family, no talent." He puffed out another smoke, making sure to not assault the Puppeteer with his smoking. It reminded her that she hasn't actually smoked since she arrived, and no doubt that meant her lungs would further reject the nicotine stick. "Helped kept me alive and standing, but that's just about it. How about you?"

"I consider myself neither." Ayako's smile widened. She hardly ever got to speak with anyone who knew completely nothing of her, or her family. _Especially_ those who were magi. "I am merely someone, who seeks to see how far I can grow as a person."

His old eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Never thought I'd see the day."

"You've never met a magus who didn't meet that magus archetype?"

"Only a handful. And one of them was just a façade." He didn't sigh, but his inhaling conveyed the same sense of disappointment. "Most of 'em are dead already."

"By your hands?" she asked him.

The pilot shook his head in response. "No." he took his spent cigar, snuffing it on his shoulder, before casually flicking it away. "_To walk the path of the magus-_"

"_is to walk with death._" She finished, nodding in understanding. "It's why I don't consider myself as one, even if I do die more often than most people."

"Yeah, keep on living the life that we live." His weather hand clasped her shoulder, inadvertently holding her in place. "I like you. We need less magi in the world, and more people like you."

"I try." Her smirk became more pronounced, echoing the Pilot's sentiment.

"And that's already more than could be said for most."

* * *

She ended up spending most of her day in the hangar, talking with the Pilot and a few of the crew stationed there. Most of them were pretty intimidated by her. Not that she could blame them, in all honesty. At times, she's reminded of how frightening she could be. But that's just how things were, especially with a person like her mother as, well, her mother. The Pilot's presence at least calmed them down. By the time she left the hangar, she had missed lunch.

She settled on a ration bar, munching on it as she walked down the corridor on her way back to her room and workshop. One of the few ration bars that were left over from before the explosion, the ones forgotten after Culinary started making more tasty versions of them. She took most of them, with no one else caring for them. They would always be useful in an emergency.

And besides.

It's still free food. No matter how bland they tasted.

She crumpled the small packaging into a ball, dumping it into the trash bin she was passing by as her teeth chewed the remains of whatever's left. When she turned around the corner with her filled mouth, she stopped in her place, with her golden eyes widening at what she was seeing.

Wood.

And lots of it.

It covered a good distance of the corridor, replacing the sterile look of the white walls. A single potted plant on the wall, illuminated by a small light bulb, showering the place with a warmth that was otherwise absent in the sterile corridors of Chaldea. _Where is this?_ She asked herself internally, carefully stepping on the wooden planks that served as the new floor. She wondered if it was replaced, or simply layered atop the original ceramic tile. Her hand tapped the wood on the wall, feeling deep sound absorbed by the wall within.

"_Ahem_."

A shadow loomed over her, drawing her full attention to the person that had approached her. She nodded internally, as it all came together. Saint Martha, arms free of her gauntlets crossed over her chest. She was dressed far more conservatively than before. She wondered who the Ruler had to go to, to get the black habit a nun would usually wear, because as far as Ayako could remember, there were none (_Ha_) within Chaldea. Merely a single Chaplain who perished in the explosion. Her red scaled jacket was still worn over it, and the Saint seemed to have foregone the veil.

"Martha, is this all your doing?" she asked the Servant, only for Martha to hold a finger on her lips.

"_Yes, I did._" She replied through their telepathic link. She began walking forward, gesturing for the Puppeteer to follow her. "_A semblance of faith would do wonders for those who yearn for it. And for those who have none._"

"_Ah, yeah I see."_ She followed the Saint towards a room that was just as covered by these wooden inlays. "_Are these the prayer rooms?_"

She nodded in silence._ "I have cleaned and restocked them. So far, I have cleared enough room for those of the Abrahamic faith. As you can see, my work is far from over._" She stood outside a veiled doorway, pushing it aside for Ayako to see.

A group of Muslims in the middle of prayer. That explained the silence she wanted between them. "_You're going to create a room for other religions as well?_"

"_Of course._" She replied with a silent nod. "_I will not be biased in these trying times, especially in this modern age._" The drape covered the archway again, giving the room back its initial privacy.

"_Sounds exactly what a Saint should do._" Ayako said with a smile, one that was returned in kind by the Ruler. "_Is that all that you do? Where are you staying? I hope you're not slumming it. It's already bad enough we found out that Liz just sleeps in the breakroom._"

"_I have sectioned a small room as a personal office._" Martha answered, continuing down the path towards a separate door from the rest. Opening the door, she showed the Puppeteer what was inside.

A single desk, with its usual modern essentials, and a cot off to the side. It really was small. "_It serves as a place for people to also easily find me if they wish to speak to me._" She further added.

"_Nice._" Ayako said as she sat herself on the chair opposite of the desk, whereupon Martha took her spot at the desk itself. "_Where'd you get the habit?_"

"_Medea. The Greek Caster has an assortment of talent under her belt._" The Saint replied as she draped her red jacket over her chair. Aside from the lack of a veil, she was the very picture of a nun. "_It would explain her questionable interests, but I will refrain from reprimanding her._"

"_Are you talking about Saber?_"

"_Yes. Medea's interest in all things "cute" had made some people uncomfortable, but so far no one has spoken up about it._" She further explained.

"_You know that might be because they're terrified of her? Plenty of people suffer, yet they make no effort to speak up because of that fear._" She liked the Caster, and deeply respected her, but Ayako couldn't afford to turn a blind eye if things crossed the line.

"_I know._" Martha replied, sighing through her nostrils. "_But I have made sure of it. A little bit of intimidation helps, especially if it's for their own good._"

"_I'm sure it does._" She stifled her silent giggle, earning a pointed glare from the Saint. "_You have anything else planned? Aside from this?_"

"_Training Ritsuka. Having a more fit and healthy body will help him as a Master._" She replied, just as a knock interrupted their mental conversation. The Ruler glanced to the door behind Ayako. "Come in." she called out.

The door slowly, and carefully, opened, to a sight she rarely sees. A slightly overweight man, with brown skin showing them his pacific heritage. Yusuf Praditya. Her interaction with him was limited, but the few times that they did, he has always been respectful of her. And anyone, really. "Miss Martha, good afternoon." His eyes shifted towards her briefly, and he nodded. "Miss Ayako." She of course nodded back.

"Mister Yusuf. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the Ruler asked, offering a welcoming smile to the man.

"Nothing, Miss Martha. I just wanted to thank you, for all that you have done." He said, his sincere gratitude conveyed through his words.

"I was merely doing my duty as a Servant of the Lord, Mister Yusuf. Think nothing of it." She replied to him.

"I still wished to give something back." His other hand came into view, carrying with it a small transparent container. Inside of it looked like white small curved cookies of some kind. He entered the room, placing the container on the table. "My family would often make these during Ramadhan. These particular ones are called _Snow White._"

"_Snow White?_" Ayako said aloud, disbelief sounding through her smiling face.

"It's been like that for decades in Indonesia. I didn't come up with it." He said with a shrug, before turning back to the Ruler. "These might not be much, but I hope you accept our gratitude."

The Saint's smile became softer, her hand reaching for the container, tapping it lightly with her fingers. "Then I will accept this gift graciously with an open heart, Mister Yusuf. Thank you."

His smiled turned into that of relief, nodding again to himself. "Well, I'll be on my way, Miss Martha. Miss Ayako." He nodded to her again.

"Well wishes, Mister Yusuf." She called out again before he closed the door behind him.

The both of them waited until his steps were no longer heard before they would continue their conversation. "Seems like you've settled in nicely." Ayako commented, turning her eyes back to the Saint.

"Seems like I did." Martha replied, opening the container with one hand and taking out the small cookie with the other. It was covered with powdered sugar. She licked it briefly, before taking the whole thing into her mouth. "Hm." She hummed her approval, nodding silently at the taste. She pushed the container to Ayako's side, offering it to the Puppeteer.

She took one of the _Snow Whites_, placing it on her tongue. It was good. The Head of Sanitation seemed to be an adequate baker as well. "I don't have anything else to talk about, so I'll just get out of your hair, Martha."

"Alright. You'll know where to find me."

"Also, I recommend a mini fridge. Just so you won't have to munch down that whole pack in one go." She left the room in hysterics, especially at the sudden glare thrown her way by the Saint.

* * *

"What… in God's name, is that?"

"That's _me_, Ayako." The Grecian Witch replied, showing the blueprint laid out on the table. "Or, what's _going_ to be me."

"Is that my heart?" she asked, her eyes zeroing on the one thing that stood out to her, seeing a diagram of her heart drawn on the blue paper.

"I don't know what it is, but your constructs are out of this world." Medea said, showering the Puppeteer with glowing reviews. "I can't imagine the wonders you would have created, had you been born in my time."

"I mean, that's not really out of this world anymore. If our rayshifts bring us to eras with more potent materials, I can make use of them." She said with a noncommittal shrug.

"You're _right!_" the Caster's gloved hands clasped hers, her purple eyes seemingly glowing in excitement. "After you are done with Kagiso's arm, I would like your assistance in creating a body of my own."

"Should we rope in Da Vinci while we're at it?" she asked. Her curiosity was already sparked, with the cooperation between her and one of history's most renowned magi. Add in the Renaissance's most archetypal Genius, there's no saying what wonder they could all create.

"That is not a terrible idea." Medea nodded in agreement, finally letting Ayako's hands go. "I'm worried what sort of ideas she could come up with, but I'm sure we can iron out the details later."

"Well, she _is_ eccentric." Her eyes went down to the blueprint again, inspecting it thoroughly. "You said, _body_, earlier…"

"Yes?"

"Not a backup?" she asked the Caster, wondering about the choice of words.

"Yes." She replied, her smile shifting into a daring smirk. "I'm confident, with all our minds put together, we can create a vessel that will not only be able to sustain itself, but be better than these Containers we are in." the Servant said, running her gloved hand up the side of her chest. "We won't be able to make use of it during a Singularity, considering the nature of the rayshifts. But, imagine if we had a magus like me, unburdened by constraints that limit us."

"That sounds fucking terrifying." She saw Medea flinch, as if she was physically struck by her choice of words. "Let's fucking do it." Ayako said with a defiant and confident smirk.

The Witch's eyes widened, surprised by her declaration. "I thought…"

"Come on, 'Dea. You should know me better by now. Aside from your weird interest with cute things, I trust you." This time it was her that brought the Caster's hand into hers.

"If you treat people as monsters, then they will _be_ monsters." A voice spoke up in the room, almost startling them, and reminding them that they were not alone in the workshop. It was none other than Ritsuka, going over a few of the practice routines with Mash assisting him. Fou stood on the Demi Servant's shoulder, barking at them. "If all we do, is just stifle you with distrust, then you will only show us that distrust. Trust and respect, must be met with trust and respect." he said with a supportive smile.

"My fellow countryman is right." Ayako said, dropping Medea's hand to wrap an arm around the Caster's shoulder. "You want to do this. We might be met with some resistance by the Director. Resistance that is not unfounded. But we will be here with you."

The purple orbs of Medea centered themselves on her, before it slowly moved to Ritsuka. A relieved smile slowly formed on her face, as she rubbed the hints of tears off her eyes. "This is what a world would be like, without gods and magi."

"I wouldn't say _that_…" Mash commented, earning a bark of agreement from the little creature on her shoulder.

"You know what I mean." Medea said, patting the Demi-Servant on the head.

"We do." Ayako said contently, turning to face the other two in the room. "So, do you two also want a new body?"

"No, Ayako." Mash replied. "At least, not yet. I don't know what to think about it."

"You're not just going to make them for us either way?" Ritsuka asked her.

She shook her head in reply. "I only did that for the Director because Da Vinci insisted on it. Which, in hindsight, was a sound decision. I doubt Flauros would've settled with what it did if it knew she had a double."

"Yeah, it would've probably attempted something with more... _permanence._" he said in agreement.

She turned back to the Witch, eyeing the blueprint again. "So, is this it, or do you have things to iron out left?"

"Oh I have plenty to iron out. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure, show me what's up?"

* * *

"So, got a name for the little guy already?" Ayako asked, leaning back into the chair in Koleen's room.

"Mhm." The American Witch replied, nursing the small kitten with a milk bottle. The three tails trying to wrap around her arm was a sight to see.

"…and?" she asked again.

"He's Little Roman." Koleen answered, toying with the kitten's ear as it flicked under her touch.

"Roman… for the Doctor?"

"For the _Empire_." She said, rolling her eyes at the Puppeteer. "That's where I got him, after all."

She laughed at the response, placing her feet on Koleen's bed. "Well if we ever manage to summon her, don't let Boudica near him."

"She's not _that_ bad." Koleen said in reply. "She worked well enough with the Emperor last time."

"Because of _us_. She made that very clear."

"Then it should be no problem for her to accept a little harmless kitten." She said, challenging Ayako with a smirk.

"You got me there…" she slid off the chair, approaching the bed where the kitten was. She poked the little Phantasmal Beast with her pinky, eliciting a tiny mewl of protest. "What a cute little guy you are. Fou's gonna have some competition soon."

"I think they'll be best friends." Koleen said as she took away the bottle, with the kitten mewling filling the room. It crawled closer towards her for warmth. "Busy day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, need to freackin' finish that damned body of mine. Maybe upgrade a few things with my current backup as well." She said with a tired sigh, scratching the side of her head.

"You can _do_ that?" Koleen asked wth her pink eyes wide.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "_I_ can do that." She stood back up, stretching her back and legs. "I need to get that done so I can get started on Kagiso's new arm. Not to mention the other projects I have lined up."

"You have other projects already?" she asked her.

"Oh, like you wouldn't even dream of." She stifled a yawn with a fist, already making her way back to her own room. "See you tomorrow, Kalls."

"Goodnight, Ayako." The Witch replied before the door closed behind her.

She crossed the corridor, quickly waving to Kiyohime who stood by her bedroom door, entering her room in silence. Her familiar was laying still on the tiny bed, unresponsive to the world as she walked straight into her room's bathroom compartment. A quick hot shower to clear her mind after a full day's worth of both nothing, and something. Sometimes simply talking with people served to keep her grounded in reality, and she _especially_ needed it after what she had recently experienced. But it was refreshing, and eye opening. She would be able to go to bed, with a clear mind and a clearer goal.

Dressed in her casual nightwear, she dropped herself onto her bed, covering herself with the white blanket. Her eyes slowly drooped, closing as the tiredness took her.

And so with that, Ayako's day with Chaldea had come to a close.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

there's more to Chaldea, than just the Masters. every single survivor is a well placed cog in the machine that is Chaldea, everyone is important. some of them, more obvious than others, but important nonetheless.

with a person like Ayako (and even Guda in the game) i felt like it was crazy that we have not once interacted with any of them, until Agartha. the fact that she's also made friends with at least one of them since the first chapter, it would be insane for her to ignore any of them. at least the anime showed the technicians getting _some_ kind of screen time.

which is why fics like **Technician's Order!** and **Fragments of Chaldea** are great to me, because they show off the other people within Chaldea (some might say they have important roles in said stories as well.) huge shout out to them. so yes, there will be inevitably a number of OCs here, but Chaldea isn't empty. 60-something is a far cry from over 200, but that is still a lot of people. over two classes worth of people.

on a lighter note, can any of you guess that song they danced to? it's a great banger of a song.

with that out of the way, onto the reviews!

trexboy164: he'll come eventually, don't worry. and what do you mean Demon Pillar characters? the only ones i can think of are Jason because of Medea Lily, and Makiri Zolgen in London (i think? it's been a while)

King0fP0wers: they even get a chance to relax here. the reason why i rushed Orlean and Septem so close with one another was because they were both released in launch, or at least close to launch. and i'm trying to keep the timeline close to actual releases. that's why there'll be some time for everyone to relax here.

C2M1: she has something that would be considered _dark_ to normal people, but nothing compared to her mom and aunt. she's the white sheep of the Aozakis after all.

Addicted2Fanfics: thanks!

primus101: oh, that was a coincidence. maybe i'll be able to work something with it, but just so you know, it was unplanned.

so, thanks again for dropping by guys!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	31. Building Blocks

_**Building Blocks**_

The next couple of days went by relatively peacefully for Ayako. Spent mostly hanging out with her friends, and dancing her heart out with Elizabeth, she pushed her own projects aside for this needed moment of reprieve. The fact that the Roman Singularity took weeks compared to the four days of France (and the half a day of Fuyuki) was further reminder of how tuckered out she was. And no doubt, future Singularities will not get any easier. Another welcome change was the fact that the Lancer had somehow convinced Mash to join them for their practices. She spent most of those mornings just watching their performances, and it wasn't until yesterday that she finally joined them. They both took their time in teaching her what they could, but the most important thing was that dancing was a way of expressing one's self. One that they were certain Mash could understand in time.

And then today was finally the day that things returned to its previous rhythm, with the appearance of a Minor Singularity, one located in the Indian Subcontinent. Set in 178 BCE. The time period was the bigger issue, the farthest they would have rayshifted to. Not even Chaldea's previous tests had gone this far. There's no telling what sort of risks were involved, but luckily for Chaldea, they had the perfect guinea pig who was ready to take the plunge for the rest of them.

Herself.

She was a fortunate existence for Chaldea. Someone who was both a valuable asset, and an expendable one. One that she herself had often took advantage of throughout her life. So when the Director herself asked for her expertise, she gladly answered the call. She, along with Medea, had rayshifted ahead and gathered the land, securing the area. When everything was accounted for, the rest joined them drop. Ritsuka and Koleen will focus on gathering materials from the more potent era, while she handles the anomaly that had cropped up.

"What's on your mind, lass?" Cú Chulainn asked from somewhere around, close to her.

She sighed, somewhat exaggeratedly, as her eyes surveyed the area she stood on. It didn't take long for her and Medea to secure the perimeter, and now the rest of the (current) Ground Team were here with her. She turned in a circle, inspecting the place once more with her golden eyes. Saber and Mash stood by Ritsuka's side, helping him brace the air around them after Medea's enhancements clung to him.

Koleen was stretching her arms to the side, with Sanson and Medea to her left. The Servants were conversing idly together. Elizabeth stood where the leyline was located, humming a jpop song that the both of them had danced to, using her lance as a mic. The Lancer was tasked with holding the area for them, while they all handled their own respective assigments. Finally, the Druid and Kiyohime was right beside her. The Berserker looked worried, though she hadn't yet voiced her concern.

"Nothing, really. Just making sure I don't make an obvious comment that would bring karmic justice on us." She replied, stretching her own neck in nervousness.

"Don't worry, _Anchin-sama._ As long as I am around, nothing wrong will happen." The Berserker declared, closing the distance between them and placing her hand within hers.

"So what's the plan?" the Druid asked as he approached them.

"Honestly? When we find whatever it is, we just blast it. No nonsense, we end it when we lay our eyes on it." Ayako answered, looking determined. "Kiyo-chan, activate your Noble Phantasm. If it's not enough, Cú Chulainn, you will use yours."

"_Hai, Anchin-sama._"

"Good, let's get to it then." She glanced behind her, nodding to her teammates. "I'm off, guys! Be careful!"

"Stay safe, Ayako-san!"

"Yeah, we're in dangerous waters here!"

"Don't get distracted you little gremlin." The Druid approached Elizabeth from behind her, bumping her head with his staff, eliciting a muffled cry of pain from the Lancer.

"And don't perv on Kiyo-chan and Birdie, Old Man!"

"I'm not interested in crazies, and the Master ain't interested in me."

"Hey! How rude!" Kiyohime cried out, approaching the Druid in a haste, hitting his shoulder with her closed fan. He was unfazed.

"Alright guys." Ayako clapped her hands. "Let's get going, no more dilly-dallying."

"_Yes, Master._"

She gave her friends a final farewell before her team of three began their trek northward, towards where the location of the current anomaly was. Not much else was known to them, aside from the fact that it was a Phantasmal Beast of sorts. That was primarily the reason why she wasn't taking any chances. The voice of the Doctor, along with Professor El-Melloi II spoke through her communicator, guiding them through the figurative maze they were in.

"How far is it, actually?" she asked them, already anticipating either of the two Servants with her to carry her along.

"_Not too far, a few kilometers._" The Doctor replied for her. "_Over half an hour on foot. Mere seconds with Servants._"

"Pinpoint a location 500 meters away from the anomaly." Ayako told him, with the Druid wordlessly already picking her up bridal style.

"_Location sent, pinging you right now._"

She braced herself within the Druid's arms. "Let's get there, Cú Chulainn, Kiyo-chan."

"_Yes, Master._"

And just as predicted, they arrived at the designated spot in mere seconds, landing in a quiet thud. So far, nothing looked out of the ordinary, standing close to the edge of the forest. But, even though things looked normal to their eyes, there was something else that stood out to her.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ayako asked the Servants.

"Nothing." Kiyohime replied, unfurling her fan and taking a single step forward. "I hear nothing."

"Exactly." Cú Chulainn said, his red eyes narrowing to a sharper gaze, tracing a rune to reinforce them as he searched for the anomaly. "No sounds of wildlife. No buzzing insects, no chirping birds. No roaring tigers. Not even the sounds of the trees swaying in the wind."

"Absolute, silence." Ayako said as she brandished her rifle, for what little it could do to a Phantasmal Beast of this nature.

"Is it a bounded field?" Kiyohime asked to them.

"It seems likely." The Druid said in reply. "And presumably, we tripped the alarm. It will know we're here."

"Great. On your toes, everyone."

"_Anchin-sama._"

"Yes, Kiyo-chan?" she asked the Berserker, who's eyes were trailing downwards. When her own followed, she stopped. "Oh."

"Well I'll be damned." The Druid commented, crouching beside the dent of earth that Kiyohime had found. Although, it was less of a dent, and more of an unending trench. "That's bigger than a modern anaconda."

"So a snake? We're in India, that means… a Nāga?" she voiced her thoughts aloud for them.

"_A most likely possibility."_ Lord El-Melloi II said, taking a pause to smoke. "_Though if that is the case, then their very existence is an anomaly itself. Nāga's reside within the netherworld, or the Patala, as it is known in Hinduism._"

"They've already got Demonic Pillars in their fold. What's a Nāga to it?" she sighed as the grip on her rifle tightened, before relaxing. She holstered it back onto its place behind her, pulling out a few runestones in exchange. "Let's get this over with. And Kiyo-chan."

"_Hai, Anchin-sama?_"

"Remember, focus on the anomaly, alright?" Ayako said to the Berserker, seeing the draconic Servant flinch. "No matter what happens, don't get distracted by me."

"But… _Anchin-sama…_" Kiyohime's hand gripped her closed fan tightly.

"I can handle myself if need be. I don't have the firepower for the Nāga. You do." She said, with her own golden eyes locking onto Kiyohime's.

The Berserker held the gaze for what felt like an eternity, before finally turning away, closing them from the world. "_Hai, Anchin-sama._ I understand."

"Good." She nodded and smiled, approaching the Servant, planting her hand on the cyan kimono. "I'll be fine."

"Enough of this sappy shit, let's get going." Cú Chulainn spoke up, though less at her, and more at Kiyohime. The Berserker's eyes narrowed, glaring at him. Again, he was unfazed.

Considering his legend, she understood why.

"I will take point." Kiyohime said, noticeably turning her eyes away from him, walking away in a brisk pace. Ayako followed behind, with Cú Chulainn bringing up the rear.

The trek in the woods was bathed in a suffocating silence, not even their footsteps making a sound no matter how hard they tried, as if reminding them that they did not belong. That they were trespassing. That they were walking into a hungrt lion's den. Ayako made sure the runestones in her hands were more suited for healing. She had a feeling that it would most likely be used on herself, especially if one considers the true nature of a Nāga. She's come across beings of a different nature, that did not fit in to the modern waking world. Yet she could say for certain that a Nāga was not among them.

Soon they found themselves in the presence of a village. An empty village, painted with a red that did not belong. Bits and pieces of viscera littered the dirt path and the walls, and chunks of bones were clattered about like litter.

If she had a weaker stomach, she probably would have vomited the light breakfast she had.

"Caster, find it." She ordered the Servant behind her, letting him conjure his lesser Wicker Men to scour the village, rushing past them in a speed she had never seen them in.

"It is keeping its presence thin." Kiyohime said, voicing the conclusion that she herself has reached.

"But _not_ from prying eyes." The Druid said, almost proudly. "Further north. It took out my scouts." He fished out his own runestone, letting it flow in his hand. "It's rushing towards us."

"Good." Ayako nodded, closing her hands into tight fists, holding onto her runestones. "Kiyo-chan, prepare a-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, launched from where she stood by a powerful and heavy slap onto her chest. She broke through a building, landing on top of the rubble of its wall, gasping for breath as the pain sunk in.

"_Anchin-sama!_" she heard Kiyohime call out to her.

"Hey, focus! The Nāga's here!" Cú Chulainn's took the over in her stead, and Ayako hoped that Kiyohime would listen to him.

She heard a heavy, guttural voice, speaking in a language she didn't understand. _What was it that they used in ancient India? Sankrit?_ She thought to herself, as she placed her runestones beside her. One on each side, tracing the other two on the dirt below her. A healing spell would do her no good if she used all runestones for the four runes she was etching. She'd do as much strain onto her body as it would to heal it. Less runestones would be more prudent.

ᛚ ᚨ ᛝ ᛋ

_Laguz, of Water. Ansuz, of the God Odin. Ingwaz, of the God Yngvi. Sōwilō, of the Sun._ The pain centered on her chest briefly spread throughout her body, as the energies of the earth coursed through her veins. Her hair turned a light cyan color, as the earth absorbed her runestones into itself. "_Lækna._"

Slowly, her cracked ribs repaired itself, quelling the bruises that began forming from ever doing so. The pain that surged through her slowly dissipated itself, filling her body with a juxtaposed sensation. A cooling warmth, like a welcoming home within a winter wonderland.

She pushed herself up off the ground, seeing the buildings they had walked by slowly destroyed by the battle between her Servants, and the Nāga. It looked like a dragon, though considerably smaller in size, and more serpent like than draconic. Kiyohime herself was more of a dragon than this thing, exemplified by her blue flaming dragon form that danced around it. Cú Chulainn himself was not to be outdone, riding atop the shoulder of his Wicker Man, with its wicker-like hands trying to hold it in place.

Ayako sighed to herself, stepping out of the building she was thrown into, sitting herself onto the large rubble that was around her. She watched the fight with a straight face, her other hand reaching for her right wrist, hovering over her Command Spells. She was confident in her Servants' abilities, but she was ready in case they needed a little helping hand.

* * *

"Kiyo-chan, I'm fine now. You can let go of me." Ayako said, sitting with a straight face with arms wrapped around her neck.

"But-but… _Anchin-sama!_" the Berserker sobbed into the back of her neck, absorbed by the uniform she was wearing.

"_Kiyo-chan…_" she gripped the Berserker's hands with her own, her voice taking a contralto pitch to it. "_Watashi wa hataraku hitsuyō ga aru._"

She could feel Kiyohime tense, though there was still some resistance. She slowly untangled Kiyohime's arms from her neck. "_Watashitachi wa ima, Chaldea ni imasu._" She said, as the Berserker's hold on her weakened. "_Watashitachi wa anzendesu._"

She turned around in her seat, locking eyes with the Servant, looking at her with conflict in her eyes, in her body. "_Sorede, watashi ni shigoto o sasetekudasai?_"

Kiyohime, with hurt flashing in her eyes, took a step back, her hands hovering just above her own chest. "_Hai, Anchin-sama._" She said with great reluctance. "_Soto de keikai shimasu."_

"_Arigatō, Kiyo-chan._" Her voice returned to its normal pitch, smiling appreciatively to the Berserker. The hurt from her eyes disappeared, replaced by that blind devotion she was still getting used to.

"_Hai, Anchin-sama!_" the draconic Servant then pranced out of the room, the door sliding open and closing the moment she stepped out.

"You really know how to handle your women, lass." She turned around to face the other person in her workshop, seeing the Druid sitting on a wicker chair he had created himself.

"Please." She rolled her eyes at him, straightening herself back on the anvil/table in front of her. "I _grew up_ with women around me."

"I'll be honest, I thought she'd pose more of a problem." He admitted to her.

"Aside from her blinding devotion to the monk in her legend, Kiyohime values honesty above all else." Ayako said to the Druid. "As long as I don't tell a lie, to her especially, then there's nothing for me to be worried about."

He chuckled amusedly, leaning in closer with his shoulders on his knees. "Maybe I'll ask for your help then, if Medb ever drops by."

"Medb? The Queen of Connacht?" she asked in return.

"Yeah, maybe get her to lay off of me."

"Haha, I'm sorry, but I don't deal with other people's women problems." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, figures." He scooted closer to her, his eyes returning to the puppet she laid on the surface. "So what's the problem with this one?"

"Nothing, really." She answered, her hand reaching for the puppet's chest, opening it like she would a piece of armor. "I just want to upgrade the heart."

"After what happened last time?" she nodded to him, as her hands worked to dismantle the artificial organ. "What's your plan then?"

"I have a spell in mind to engrave into the heart. If it works out as planned, it would turn whatever remnants of the heart is left, to create a new one." She explained succinctly. "A secondary heart, if you will."

"Why not just another heart?"

"Because that's not how a human functions." She replied simply. "I'm already a freak, by the very definition. Don't need to stretch it even further."

"A normal human would be hard pressed to accept such a freakish nature, especially if it was their own." He said observantly.

"True. But my mom and aunt used to be traditional magi. Even though they tried to raise me differently, some aspect of that did get passed down." Ayako used to wonder what she would be like, if she had actually grew up to be like an old Aozaki. Just the thought of it caused a cold shiver to run up her spine.

"Yeah, magi really are a bunch of freaks of nature." The apparent Druid said with a disappointed sigh. He stood himself up, letting the wicker chair crumple into itself, turning to splinters of wood. "I'll leave you to it then, see if maybe I could set up a workshop of my own here."

"Finally?" she asked, surprised, since he had so far shown no interest to the conventions of magi.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." He replied dismissively. He still might not, she noticed. She didn't comment any further, letting him leave her workshop in relative silence.

* * *

"Should you not finish your second backup first, Ayako?" Kagiso asked, as she measured the length of his one good arm.

"I will, but I'd like to have a plan written down, so I can get straight to work with your arm when I'm done with myself." She replied, carefully inspecting the Shaman's body with a quick analysis spell.

"May I… make a request?" he said somewhat suddenly.

"For your arm? Sure." She said amid writing the specifications she had in mind.

"Could you make it, more mechanical?" he asked of her.

She paused in her writing, turning to him with a confused stare. "You mean, like a cybernetic?"

"No, no. I mean, like it's obviously a prosthetic." He further clarified.

"So, you want it to look somewhat minimalistic?"

"In some sense." He rolled his armless shoulder, the ache in his muscle visible through the tension on his body.

"I can think of something, Kags." She said as she pulled out an empty piece of paper. "I've never worked with mostly metal before, but I can try."

"Thank you, Ayako." He said, smiling pleasantly at her. A true gentle giant if she ever saw one. "So... when the time comes, and it will come... who do you think we should bring out of ice?"

She looked back up to him, eyebrow raised as she digested his words. "Good question." She eventually said. "Logic and pragmatism would dictate that we bring someone back who has more to offer to Chaldea at the moment."

"And who would that be, between Dunya and Mstislavsky?"

"That's a tough question." She put her work aside, leaning back into her chair, tapping her pen on her chin. "Dunya was the de facto leader of B Team at the time, mostly because no one else wanted to take charge."

"She wanted to hand it over to you, I've heard." Kagiso commented with a chuckle.

"That she did." She said, lowly chuckling along. "She comes from a family of alchemists, but she herself doesn't really follow their trade. Her entire kit is a lesser version of the Animusphere's craft, of Wodime's craft, with a religious touch to it."

"Really? In what way?"

"It's both a religious, and scientific take on astronomy, weaving them together to create a better understanding of the universe, or at least that's what she told me." She explained from what she remembered. "I've always thought she had some minor form of clairvoyance, but we never really got to see it."

He nodded silently, giving Ayako time to form her next set of words. "I never got to get to know Mstislavsky much. Even _after_ he joined the meetings, he was still a bit of a recluse. The one thing I _do_ know, is that there's not much left of magecraft talent in his veins, let alone his family. I think Ritsu-chan has more potential."

"A noble who's more civilian than any of us."

"But he _did_ have the highest compatibility among all of us." She added. "I don't know if he's higher than Ritsu-chan, or Kadoc for that matter. But he was the highest in B Team."

"Hmm…" he contemplated the information himself, with his one hand holding his chin in thought. "Sounds like it all points to Dunya, then."

"Sounds like it." She grimaced. Not because she hated the woman. But choosing her, means… "I don't like leaving Mstislavsky behind."

"Neither do I, Ayako." He agreed with a nod, sighing tiredly and reluctantly. "But, the Director has said, that we will only unfreeze one Master Candidate."

"Let's hope we'll only ever need the one." She said, picking he pen back up, continuing on her work.

"It's the only thing we can hope for right now." He closed their conversation, letting the air hang with a grim undertone.

* * *

_2011_

"_Why are we going down such a dark and creepy path, mom?" Ayako asked her, looking around their surroundings with a worried look on her face._

"_Because Shiki asked for a little favor on our way to her place." The elder Aozaki replied, hands deep in her coat, elbow locked with her daughter's._

"_This is such a weird favor." Ayako commented, earning a chuckle from her. "Honestly, this whole city is weird."_

"_It's not so bad." She said, loosening her free arm from her pocket to ruffle the red hair of Ayako's. The only red in her life that she would ever accept. "You were _born_ here, after all."_

"_I guess that explains why I'm _also_ weird." There it goes again, the sort of self-deprecating humor that she's come to use so often recently. "What is the favor supposed to be, anyway?"_

"_We're here to draw out a Vampire." She stated plainly._

"_A Vampire? You mean a Dead Apostle?" her daughter asked back curiosly._

"_Nothing of the sort." Touko answered. "From what I've gathered, he was a man who simply gained the taste for human blood."_

"_Ugh." She could see Ayako cringed in disgust. The expression looked cute on her daughter's face. "So he's a cannibal?"_

"_That, I'm not too sure of. There's not much records of him consuming human flesh." She said as her eyes narrowed into the darkness around them. Something was watching them. Just as planned._

"_Then why don't _we_ deal with it? Especially if it's the two of us." And with Ayako wrapping her own coat tighter around herself, seemingly also noticing the eyes that were on them._

"_It's not our responsibility, not our jurisdiction. Around here? It's Shiki's." Touko shook her head in the darkness. She took of her glasses, priming the circuits near her eyes. Whatever it was, it was springing in action._

"_That's such bullshit." Ayako said as her red coat shifted into bright orange. "Rauðr!"_

_Something hit Ayako. Hit her _hard._ Hard enough to separate the two of them, sending Ayako deep into the bamboo forest, leaving behind a light trail of blood. Her eyes lit up, empowered with the Mystic Eyes she possessed. "_**HOLD!**_"_

_The blade that was swinging down on her stopped, her hair swaying from the momentum created. A bloodied wakizashi, just a hair's breadth from touching her neck. Her eyes narrowed on the creature standing before her. Whatever humanity it had before, was gone by this moment. Looking less like a man, and more of a ghoul. Eyes, red and sunken. Skin all shriveled up, the tips of its fingers showing more bone than flesh. It had an inhuman hunch on its back. Truly, the only thing human that was left, was the small blade that it was wielding._

_It wheezed, as if that act of breathing was a huge struggle for it. "__**y̕͏̷o̡̨ư.̴͟.͜͠.̀ b͟lòo͘d̶̷̀.̀.͘.̨̧**" it didn't even _think_ like a human anymore._

_Her eyes caught onto something in the darkness of the bamboo forest, narrowing slightly in irritation as they turned back onto the bloodsucker. "You're _late._" She said to the shadows._

_The ghoul moaned like an undead, tilting its head in confusion, before its sunken eyes widened. Blood coughed out of its mouth, body staggering backwards in pain. Before her very eyes, its body unraveled in a shower of gore, barely missing her. Her eyes returned to the reds of her own, with nothing left to hold. And with that, they centered on the person that approached her._

_Clad in a light pink and red kimono, with her hair free and longer than the last time she saw her. Her eyes, briefly showing the color of her own Mystic Eyes, slowly turning back to a deep black. In her hands, was a clean sword in one, and its sheathe in the other._

_They locked eyes with one another, maintaining the silence between them. The woman before her then shifted her eyes away, looking at something behind Touko. "Sorry. I had a stowaway."_

_And then, peering from behind Shiki, was a smaller version of her, wearing white pajamas, stained by the dirt around them. "I'm sorry." She croaked out, hiding from her._

_Touko sighed. Ever since she had Ayako, she's found herself with some kind of weakness to children. Speaking of… "Ayako, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah…" she heard her daughter cough out in pain, making her way towards them. "Ugh, I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" Touko turned to her, seeing the blood dripping down Ayako's arm. Her mystic code was damaged as well, unable to fully defend her from the ghoul's attack. "What's the damage?"_

"_Cut through my tendon, and half my humerus." She replied, almost clinically, wincing in pain every now and then. "It was a clean cut otherwise, nothing sticking out."_

"_Would you prefer to heal it, or a new arm?" she asked as she crouched down to Ayako's level, closing the wound with her own hand._

"_Let's stick with healing it." Ayako said with a disarming smile. "We can save the arm for next time."_

"_There won't be a next time." She admonished her daughter with a light hit to her head, before standing back up to turn back to Shiki, who was frowning at them. No. Less, frowning at them, and more frowning while facing them. She was most likely frowning at herself. "Our stuff already arrived, right?"_

_The Ryougi Head turned back to her with a nod. "Yeah, its all set in the guest room." she said, sheathing her sword back in its place._

"_Good. Let's get out of here." Touko gave a brief pat to Ayako's back, ushering her daughter along._

"_Ayako-nee." Shiki's daughter finally left the confines of the pink kimono, approaching her own daughter with worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Mom got held back because of me."_

"_Don't worry, Mana-chan. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix." Ayako said, trying to placate the younger girl. "It's just a cut. Wanna touch it?"_

"_What?! Ew! No!"_

"_Mana, do not yell so loudly. It's almost midnight." Shiki said, reprimanding her daughter with a light smirk on her face._

"_But mama! Ayako-nee's being weird again!" Mana protested, causing Ayako to double over in laughter._

"_You too, Ayako. Don't tease Mana too hard." Touko herself did her part, ushering them along the path._

"_But it's too easy." Ayako said amusedly, smiling at the other girl._

"_Mou, Ayako-nee, you meanie!"_

Now_ she remembered why they came here in the first place. Why she made the effort to reconnect with the Ryougis, after all those years. If she wanted Ayako to have some semblance of normalcy in her life, then her daughter needed other people to connect to. People around her age, not just herself and the hectic life that follows her. And seeing her interactions with Mana, seeing her act like the child that she is, puts a smile on her tired face. A smile that will be etched to eternity._

_Her life _really did_ take an interesting turn._

_And she wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

2017

For the past week, Ayako has settled into a rhythm. In the midst of a couple more Minor Singularities, where both Koleen and Ritsuka got the chance to take control, she had made great progress with her work. Her second backup, after having its progress pushed back, was now on track to be finished by the end of the fortnight. And when _that_ finally happens, she might be able to relax for once. More so than usual.

But, she couldn't lock herself up in her workshop forever, lest she go mad from stress and overwork. She left it with a tired yawn covered by the back of her hand, her feet taking her straight to the cafeteria, with Kiyohime following her without a sound. She couldn't hear a single step with her unreinforced ears, but she'd know that the Berserker would follow her around, at most times keeping a good distance away from her, content with watching from afar.

A perfect stalker, one would say.

"Kiyo-chan, do you remember whose turn it was to cook tonight?" she asked, her arms reaching above her head, stretching it taut.

"It is Koleen's turn, _Anchin-sama._ I heard she's making something called "_meatloaf_"." The Berserker replied, her voice echoing slightly in the late night and empty corridor.

"Are you just going to linger outside again? I'm sure no one minds if you join." She said conversationally.

"_Iie, Anchin-sama_. This is a meeting between Masters. I do not wish to intrude." Her answer seemed rehearsed, as if she expected the question.

Then she'll go with something else entirely. "Hey, Kiyo-chan."

"_Hai, Anchin-sama?_"

"What's my name?" she turned around, just in time to see the Berserker stop in her tracks. Ayako could hear the proverbial pin break.

"Your… It's… _Anchin-sama…_" Kiyohime took a step back, her hands gripping onto her fan tightly, almost breaking it.

"Come on, Kiyo-chan. You know that's not my name. You hate lies the most, so you should stop lying to yourself." If she were to be truly honest, Ayako did feel a little bad about doing this. Servants tend to be restricted to their legends, and how they were summoned. Berserkers, or any Servant with Madness Enhancement, got the worst of it. And in Kiyohime's case, it was that fixation with Anchin. With that _damned_ monk.

But, of all of Kiyohime's tics, that was the one thing that she had yet to get used to. It was the _one_ thing, that she could not let slide with a smile on her face. She didn't mind people not knowing who she (in fact, she often relished it). She didn't mind people dismissing her, for one reason or another. What she did mind, however, was being referred to as someone else. It was the least of them to happen to her throughout her life. And Ayako _absolutely _could not accept it. _Especially_ when that person sees someone else when they see her. She had a name, damn it. One of the greatest gifts that her mom gave to her the moment she was born. And it is Ayako.

Aozaki _Ayako_.

"_A-…. A…_" the Berserker was having great difficulty in even _trying_ to say her name.

"Aaaa?" and she waited.

Tears began spilling down Kiyohime's cheeks. "_A… An… chin… sama…_" she looked away, shame washing over her.

Ayako sighed. She knew this would have happened. But even _she_ had her limits. She turned on her heel, continuing her walk towards the cafeteria. "Come on. It's getting late, and it would not do for me to keep them waiting."

At first, there was no immediate response. The only sound she could hear was the echo of her footsteps. She wondered if Kiyohime stopped following her, but eventually, an answer did reach her ears.

"_Hai… Master…_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i didn't actually plan on having this chapter have a lot of Kiyohime, but it sorta worked out in the end. i had something in mind in regards to that last section, initially Ayako was a lot more visibly angry, but that didn't fit the character i built her up as throughout this story. it was something that was bound to happen to Kiyohime.

and hey! we got Shiki, in a flashback! can't wait for her to show up in "present" time. and yes, she will. i don't have an exact lineup of which events i'm going to cover, but the KnK event is definitely one of them. it's also a damn coincidence that Ayako ended up being older than Mana. she was born in '99, while Mana is 2000 (because she was 10 by the time the last KnK movie took place, which was 2010).

also, on a side note, you guys might notice that this chapter is released just a _wee_ bit earlier than usual. as of this exact moment, it's 2:20pm, and i'm tired as hell, so i'm gonna take a real long fucking nap. so, enjoy this slightly early chapter!

and, onto the translations:

"I need, to work."

"We are in Chaldea right now." / "We are safe."

"So, can you please, let me work?"

"I will stand guard outside."

"Thank you, Kiyo-chan."

and now we get to the reviews!

InedibleMarks: ascension for Servants? not really, it's a thing specific to Medea (and Da Vinci), and pretty much any Caster who has dabbled in the field. it'll end up being better than what ascensions are, but it'll come to fruition not anytime soon.

trexboy164: for the Demon Pillars? something i've thought about, but haven't put to paper yet. and i do have plans for Servants to appear in Singularities that they have connections with.

King0fP0wers: they will, but they've been so focused on getting Chaldea back into an optimal state that they barely had time to just, properly mourn for their comrades. (it'll make Part 2 hurt more)

C2M1: definitely still Guda. the only Servant who has some kind of romantic interest in Ayako is Kiyohime. there might be others, but i haven't considered it apart from her.

Addicted2fanfics: Scathach will definitely show up. Servants, if they have a prominent role in the Singularity they debuted in, will either get summoned just before, or sometime after, so she won't appear anytime soon.

Lia Angelique: exactly! thank you!

emiya: thank you!

Warlord of Chaos: i'm also excited to see what Ayako can achieve with her own brand of puppetry. it'll be awesome.

and with that out of the way, thanks again for dropping by!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	32. Recruitment Drive

_**Recruitment Drive**_

She missed it, when the Antarctic wasn't just all storms.

This icy desert was still cold as hell, but it didn't feel like thousands, millions of needles just prickling on her freezing skin. Even with her wearing the Chaldean Winter Uniform instead of her usual getup (though she still chose to wear her pants. Even the so called _Winter Uniform_ had an unreasonably short skirt for women. _Who designed this?_ _What the hell!?_), along with a sweater _and_ her red coat for good measure, it was still a freezing hellscape she found herself in. Even though Chaldea's nature had created some sort of Eye for the storm, making it comparatively calm compared to the absolute void her eyes were staring at.

Maybe she should cover her head, at the least. The tips of her hair was already frozen, and she couldn't feel most of her face anymore. Sitting just at the cusp of the entrance wasn't enough of a shelter from it. And she knew it, too. She needed to remember the next time she does this.

"So it's _you, _Ayako." She heard a voice from behind her, followed by the sound of the heavy entrance closing. She turned her head around, seeing the protected form of Doctor Romani. Although his mouth was covered, she could tell he was smiling, from the way his face was creasing. "We've been getting reports from Security, of someone leaving the entrance once a month. Since nothing's happened after all this time, we assumed it was mostly benign."

"Was I that worrying?" she asked with a smirk, as her gloved hand patted the spot beside her. "Join me?"

"Might as well." The Doctor said, situating himself beside her. He offered a cup of something to her. She guessed coffee, considering his history.

"Thanks." She took it, somewhat begrudgingly. She was still not a fan of coffee.

There was a silence that found its way around them, amplified by the storm that battered Chaldea's walls. She took a sip of the bitter drink, cringing slightly.

"What's up, Doc?" she asked, glancing to him from her side.

"I was just curious." He hugged his hands into his pits, his form quivering under the cold. "_Who was it, that kept on doing this?_ I thought to myself."

"Yeah, I could see that." She took another sip, her eyes returning into the blackness that surrounded the mountain.

"Any particular reason as to why?" he asked her in turn. "I assumed it was in memory of those who fell, what with it being close to the end of the month every time."

"Because that was when Flauros' sabotaged us." She nodded her head, understanding the direction he took as she remembered that day. The 25th of July. "Not exactly." She admitted.

"Then, why is it?" he continued questioning. "You're out here for hours, it's not good for your body, no matter how artificial it may be."

She sighed into the cup, sipping its contents as she deliberated internally. "I'm just remembering why I'm here."

"Why you're here? In Chaldea?" he sat back, a hand on his chin as he dug through his memories. He knew, _that_ she knew too. "Your mother."

"Mhm."

"You came here, volunteered in fact, because you wanted to do some good. All because your mother didn't want you to go down her path." He surmised, all but repeating the exact same thing she said during her interview.

"Damn, are you eidetic or something?" she asked with an amused chuckle.

"It was a rare reason for those few who volunteered." He said in response. "So you're here, to remember your mother?"

"I came here with her in mind, after all." She said with a longing smile. "And I'm… all in on fixing the Human Order, just so I can get her back."

"Just her?" he asked with an amused tone.

"And anyone close to me, obviously." She chuckled, before it devolved into a sigh. "But she is the most important person in my short life." The cup was slowly crushed in her hands, the leftover coffee spilling and soaking her gloves. "King Solomon, or whoever this asshole is, I'm gonna make 'em pay." Tears left her eyes, freezing almost immediately under the harsh weather.

He laughed nervously, probably at her anger towards his supposed idol. "Well, regardless of my reservations, you'll know I will help you all the way."

"Even if it is actually King Solomon?" she asked him, turning her tear stained eyes to him.

"I still don't think its King Solomon. It's just, impossible." He denied in the shivering cold. "But yes. We'll get everyone back, Ayako. We'll all make sure of it."

She smiled at his words. Genuine, and heartfelt. She could very much tell. She wondered, how Chaldea would have fared if she didn't save Olga. With a man like him, it might have done okay, at the very least. She wiped the frozen tears with her coffee stained gloves, dirtying her face with the bitter drink. "Thanks, Doc. You must've been one hell of a lady-killer in your youth."

He laughed nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Haha, I guess you could say that."

"You better let down a girl gently, if they ever come to you."

"It's not like that!"

"Mhm, I'm sure it isn't."

The heavy entrance opened and closed, to the sound of amused laughter, filling its cold sterile corridors on this day of remembrance.

* * *

"How long would the arm take?" Kagiso asked her as they entered the Summoning Chamber. The Doctor was already at the terminal, powering the entire system of the Summoning Chamber up.

"Normally, less than a day. It doesn't take long to make an arm, or a leg." She replied, showing the Shaman her own arm. "But, with your request, I'm taking the time to make sure it's perfect. So, three days, tops."

"That is still not long." He said in amazement.

She smiled in turn. "This is why I asked you to drop by a couple of days ago. I've had an idea stewing in my head since."

"And after that? What's on your list of projects that you're going to tackle?" he asked as they lined themselves up before the Summoning Circle, with Mash placing her shield at the center.

"Between helping 'Dea with something of hers, and making puppet bodies for the future Servants." As she finished her answer, she glanced around the room, trying to get a bearing of it. Lord El-Melloi II stood with Olga, where the both of them were not too far off from the Doctor and the terminal.

Da Vinci was with them, for once. She was conversing animatedly with Medea, presumably about the project the Grecian Caster and roped them into. Cú Chulainn occasionally offered his input, expecting the two to turn down his words. Instead they took it to heart, their conversation becoming even more animated.

"Alright, we're commencing the Summoning Ritual everyone! Kagiso, take the lead on this one!" the Doctor's voice was amplified by the room's internal speakers.

"Yes, Doctor!" the Shaman took a step forward, standing just ahead of the rest of the Ground Team.

"How would his Command Spells work?" Ritsuka asked in a somewhat whisper to her.

"They don't have to be on your right hand, Ritsu-chan." She answered, showing him her right wrist, the one bearing her own Command Spells. "It's where it will commonly form, but it can be anywhere else."

A light thrumming pulsed in the room, as the materials were used to power the Summoning Circle, the light dimming intermittently by the draw of it. An assortment of colors emerged from the bright light that shone through, almost blinding their eyes. When it finally reached its apex, it flashed even brighter, before finally dimming. The lights of the room returned as the power was rerouted again. And as the kaleidoscope of colors faded, a figure stood upon the shield that anchored the Circle.

A tall man, with tanned skin and white slicked back hair. His body, toned and chiseled that it almost showed through his black body armor. Armor that looked far more modern than what the other Servants here have shown. A red shroud covered his shoulder and arms. His eyes, faded and grey, showing a lifetime of turmoil. And in his hands, were two falchions that mirrored one another. Black and White, almost symbolizing the Yin and Yang.

"Archer Class Servant." His voice had a deep timbre to it, his eyes meeting theirs one by one. "I have been summoned and have come at your request."

"Welcome, Servant Archer!" Kagiso opened, approaching the Servant who had descended from the raised platform. "You have no name to share?" he asked the question that was on her mind.

"I have discarded it in my life." He answered simply. He then looked around the room, gathering everyone else. "But it seems it might be necessary to differentiate myself."

"It would be nice, if another Archer ever answers our call." Ayako said as she joined her friend. The other three followed behind her.

"We do after all have four Casters here already, just as an example." Koleen offered next to her.

"Very well." His swords dematerialized, freeing his hands from his weapons. "If need be, you may refer to me, as EMIYA."

"_The Magus Killer._" The Ground Team turned their heads as one, seeing the Director almost falter in her steps, fear in her eyes and her pale skin becoming even paler. She then gathered herself, keeping herself in check from hyperventilating. Lord El-Melloi even looked like he flinched.

"No, I don't think he's the Magus Killer. I've seen his picture." Ayako commented, as she turned back to the Servant, eyes narrowing to scrutinize his form. "But… _EMIYA…_ are you, from the future?" she asked rhetorically. "If that is the case…"

"Then you are a Counter Guardian." Kagiso surmised, nodding to himself. The new Servant turned his grey eyes to him, eyeing Kagiso curiously.

"What's a Counter Guardian?" Ritsuka asked them all.

"They are the Will of Alaya, Senpai." Mash answered for him.

"And Alaya is…?"

"We'll cover that later, Senpai."

"_A Servant of the future! How exciting!_" they heard Da Vinci exclaim all the way from where she stood.

"I was wondering when they'd arrive, considering the situation we are in." Kagiso continued, nodding in approval of his appearance.

"If he answered our summonings, then he is not here as the Counter Force." Lord El-Melloi II said as he approached them, looking far more put together than their Director. "At the very least, though, he is the contingency plan in case we all fail."

"Well _that's_ frightening." Ritsuka commented with a nervous chuckle.

"That about summarizes my existence, yes." The newly revealed Servant said with a defeated chuckle.

"Regardless of all of that, welcome, Archer!" Ayako herself took the Servant's hands, shaking it. They engulfed her own. "You're the tannest Japanese person I've ever met." She commented idly.

An eyebrow rose on his face. "And you're the palest, I've seen."

"I'm not _that_ pale!" she took a step back, looking at her own hand. "Am I?"

"We haven't seen the sun in months." Koleen said, keeping the kitten on her shoulder steady. "I wouldn't be surprised if we're _all_ pasty."

"Oh god, you're right."

"I knew you'd be here, one way or another." Another voice joined them, this one belonging to the Druid. "Still as dour as ever, I see."

The Archer eyed Cú Chulainn's approaching form. "You're a bit different than how I remembered you."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." He said with a disappointed sigh. "Your eyes will definitely be of help to the Masters."

"Then I am ready to be of use."

"Well good, 'cause we have Supply Runs out the wazoo." Ayako said with a shared chuckle around her, before turning back to Olga. "Director, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Aozaki." She replied, clutching her chest with her arm on the terminal. The Doctor was beside her, checking her condition. "I just had a mild heart attack."

"I can make you a new one, if you want." She offered, mostly in jest.

The pause in Olga's answer surprised her. "I'll bear that in mind." She turned to Romani, patting his shoulder with her tired hand. "Find a Minor Singularity. We need those Supply Runs."

"On it." He brought his communicator up, lighting his face with its blue hue. "Sylvia, give me a status report."

"Ground Team. You have a few hours to gather yourselves. Use the time wisely." The Director to the group with a semblance of authority.

"_Yes, Director._"

* * *

"I must say, I like you better this way." The Archer commented with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, I bet you do." The Druid smacked his wooden staff onto EMIYA's back, not really enough to hurt the tanned man. "Even on our side, you're still an asshole, I see."

"Do you two know each other?" Koleen asked the question that Ayako had on the tip of her tongue.

"I've come across iterations of him." The Archer said, pointing to the Celtic Caster with a thumb. "Presumably."

"Presumably?" Ayako asked as she wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Counter Guardians tend to not get summoned with their memories intact." He answered, folding his arms over his chest. "Just our mission, and maybe our memories start to trickle in, but that's it. The fact that I have most of my faculties this time around is quite telling."

"And this guy right here was the Archer in Singularity F." Cú Chulainn said with an accusatory glare, and was responded with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, so _you_ were the one that bombarded us." The hellfire of Fuyuki came to the forefront of Ayako's mind, causing the Archer to turn to her curiously.

"That was an unpleasant experience." Ritsuka said, the only other Master around at that moment.

"That _does_ sound like how I operate." He admitted. "I'm surprised you're both alive, if I'm honest."

"I had Mash save me." Ritsuka said, causing said Demi Servant to blush. Then his brows furrowed, as he turned to Ayako. "How did _you_ survive?"

"Pure luck." She said with a smirk on her face. "I wrapped my coat around myself, and ducked inside a bathroom. If any of his arrows would've hit me, I'd be paste. He made short work of the apartment I woke up in."

"Ooh, now I'm just remembering Singularity F." he visibly shivered, shaking his head to rid himself of his nerves. "Then it's a good thing that Archer is on our side, now."

"I hope I'm not late." The latest addition to the Ground Team joined them, wearing a brand new Combat Suit. He was adjusting the temporary prosthetic he was using, what with his actual arm still being worked on.

"We're still waiting." Ayako replied, seeing two forms follow behind him. Two of the Servants who were shorter than her. The Saber, and the Lancer.

"Oh, is this the new Archer?" Arturia approached the tanned man with a bright smile on her face. "Welcome! We are glad that you could join us, Mister Archer!"

His eyes glazed over her, faltering for a nanosecond, before nodding in response. If there was any lingering doubt to his unique nature, seeing his very minute reaction to the white clad King Arthur was truly telling. It was a shame that he was a Counter Guardian. She would have liked to ask him questions concerning the future, yet she could tell that she would not like his answers. The look in his weary eyes was enough of an answer.

"Yeah, she's quite different, ain't she?" the Druid said knowingly, nudging Archer's side. The Singularity F Veteran was milking the situation for all its worth.

"That she is." He replied simply, causing Arturia to pout.

"That's right King, pout more!" Elizabeth hopped on her feet, giggling as she placed her hands on the Saber's shoulders. "Show the world your cuteness!"

"It's a good thing Medea isn't here." Koleen commented with a smile. "I don't think she could handle this."

"Listen up everyone!" Their heads turned to the Doctor, interrupting their conversation, what with all of them standing inside the Control Room. Olga sat at her chair, with El-Melloi standing up beside them. The monitor displayed the map of Central Europe. He smiled reassuringly at them. "We got something."

* * *

"Do you think, I'll ever get used to, all the killing?"

She looked up from the arm she was working on, seeing Ritsuka stared off into the distance. He had a book in his hand that he was reading.

"From what I've heard, you've done little to no killing, Ritsu-chan." She said back, placing her tools back on the table. "Be it from you, or the Servants under your command."

"But still…." He turned his eyes towards her, and there was a weariness to them. "We, are always, brought to a battlefield. Or, a fight. It's never something we can talk our way out of. And, even if our side does nothing, it feels like we see nothing but death."

"Unfortunately." She agreed, nodding back to him. "But that doesn't mean we won't come across someone who's willing to listen. Wartime and conflict are just the periods that's most easy to disrupt."

"So… I _have_ to get used to it?" he asked again, to which she shook her head.

"Don't." she said as she moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Keep this, burden. This weight. It will be the one thing that's anchoring your humanity. To know that we shouldn't commit such horrors, and that we should rise up above them. And if it gets too heavy, remember we are all here to share that weight."

His sigh was long, and heavy, his shoulders dropping. "But, in yesterday's Minor Singularity, none of you guys were phased by it. Not you. Not Koleen-san. Not Kagiso-san."

The Minor Singularity, their second one after their expedition to Rome. One that brought them to Germany.

1944, Germany.

It made sense. He stood out among her fellow countryman that she at one point went to school with, for knowing the atrocities that Japan had committed in the Second World War. She was quite surprised when he showed such knowledge, with his answer being that his family from his mother's side were quite the activists in regards to the unbiased historical truth. But, even knowing the accounts, he was still unprepared for seeing the equivalent that occurred within Europe.

Seeing, was after all, Believing.

"That's because of the environment that shaped us." She replied, moving her chair across him. "Kags grew up in a continent that was rife with death and conflict. Modern day warlords killing each other for power and sport. There's no telling what he did to get here, to be as levelheaded as he is. Kalls, her Witchcraft goes against human nature. It is inherently dark. There's an aspect inside her that takes after this dominion. And me? The life of an Aozaki was never simple, no matter how hard my mom tried to make it for me. Death just kept gunning after us."

She stood up, letting his eyes follow her, as she approached him. She placed her hands, one covered with a white glove that she was wearing, on both his cheeks. "We did not live the ideal life, Ritsu-chan. You did. And because of that, you are the best amongst us, with your humanity intact. With your empathy. With your soul."

His eyes never left her, enraptured by her words. Encouraging. Reassuring. Understanding. There was a part of her that was envious, of the life that he lived. The simple life. The life that her mom had tried to give to her. And, just as she had told him, it was a life that was impossible for her. Because even _if_ she was born without talent, without the capability for magecraft, simply by being an Aozaki meant that for her, and her family?

That a peaceful life was never an option.

It says a lot, that the most peace she had in her life, was her early years within the Clock Tower. And what a harsh truth _that_ was.

"_Did you notice? How all the Servants, at a minimum, somehow trust you? Even Kiyo-chan, despite of her fixation on me."_ she said to him, her voice quiet and soothing. "_That is your humanity. Humanity that was cultivated, because of the fact that you did not live the life that we lived._"

She brought his head close, leaning him onto her chest as she hugged him comfortingly. "_You might be envious of the power we have. But take it from a person who magi consider too human; you are more human than any of us._"

She felt his arms wrap around her, finally returning the hug. "Thank you, Ayako-san."

"_Mhm, you're welcome, Ritsu-chan._"

The sound of the door slid open, Ritsuka startled in her grasp as another person entered her workshop. "Ayako, may I ask- AH! I'm sorry! I'll come back later!"

"Mash, its fine! Get in here!" she called out, feeling Ritsuka squirm. The Demi Servant came back in, looking at them unsurely with pink staining her cheeks. "Come here, help your big sis out. Ritsu-chan was feeling a bit down in the dumps." She said, gesturing with her fingers.

At the mention of Ritsuka's wellbeing, Mash's eyes widened as they focused on him. "Senpai! Is something wrong?!"

"I'm fine, Mash!" he tried saying, struggling under her hold.

"He needs a hug. Come." She could feel him curse beneath his breath, as that was all it took for Mash to join them. He might be embarrassed by this at the moment, but Ayako was confident, that he would thank her later down the road.

She didn't expect that _later_ to be _later that night._

The cookie he baked was delicious though.

* * *

Koleen… was worried.

Inside her workshop, alone, she sat at her chair, staring at the back of her hand, where her Command Spells were. But, her eyes were not focused on the blood red marks that signified her status and role within Chaldea. She was focused on the tremors.

Tremors that she never had before.

Her hands were vibrating, shaking, unsteadily. She couldn't stop it. Not with her other hand, that was also tremoring. She was worried, feeling the vibrations snake up her forearm. And worst of all, was that she knew why she was like this. Her family's Witchcraft was dangerous. Legend has it, that this was God's punishment, for the Accuser. A punishment to Her soul, to bear the sin She had accused. The sin that her children, and her children's children, would bear as well. And should _they_ call forth the Sin of the Accuser within their blood, then they will bring ruin upon all.

She herself never really believed the story, since there was little, to no evidence to suggest that her family was descended from Abigail Williams, aside from the words of her grandparents' grandparents. Especially since the person in question disappeared off the face of the earth.

But right now, seeing the effects of her Witchcraft, seeing the toll it's taking on her body, she was starting to understand why her family had stopped its practice in the first place. They treasured the tomes like some kind of artifact, or ancient family heirloom. But they never once opened it. Never once even touched upon it since. Not until her, and that _drive_ inside of her.

Koleen sighed wearily, leaning back into her chair, changing the back of her palm for the no longer sterile ceiling of her workshop. It was stained black thanks to the cauldron that never stopped burning, never stopped boiling. It was always making something. And right now, the color her cauldron was spewing was that of a deep pink. Like how her eyes used to be.

She felt a lump form in her throat. Koleen stood up, and turned to face her desk, where a small mirror now stood. She brought it closer to her face, eyeing her eye. Her left eye, just at the corner, was turning red. It wasn't like a blood vessel popped, the pinks of her eye was gradually shifting into a darker color. She was turning into a freak of nature.

"You know if you're really concerned, you can probably ask Birdie to make you something new."

"Jesus!" she yelped in surprise, dropping the mirror that was deftly caught by the Lancer that she had failed to notice. "Liz! When did you get here?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago." The young Servant said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I kept on knocking and knocking, but you never answered. So… I let myself in."

"Ah, ok…" a tired sigh escaped her lips, her body dropping back down onto her chair. "Was there something you need?"

"No." the Lancer shook her head. "I just wanted to hang out together."

"Oh… what do you have in mind?" she asked as Koleen took the kitten that was sleeping on her desk, tucking it into her hands.

"Let's go watch a movie!" the Servant declared excitedly. "I got a couple of movies from the Doctor, and a few of the crew! We can watch something in the breakroom!"

"Alright. Are you bringing anyone along?" she stood up with Little Roman in her hands, eager to take this moment. She needed to push her thoughts away to more relaxing ones.

"Birdie's busy with Teddy's arm, so I didn't ask her. Don't wanna mess up with her work. But Teddy himself said he'll be there! Puppy's busy with 'Dea's lessons, and Deerlet's helping him out. The Professor, _of all people!_ Said that he might drop by! Can you believe it?! And then, I asked the Old Man and that new Archer guy, they said they _might_ come along. Da Vinci herself said she'd join later…"

And just like that, the worries that plagued Koleen's very being slowly whittled away, as her entirety became consumed by the young Elizabeth Bathory, the words spilling out of her like a rapid waterfall. But it was welcomed, feeling her heart ease little by little. A smile found its way on her face, after being absent for so long.

* * *

She wiped the towel on her face, drying the liquid agent that stabilized their bodies when inside the coffins. Her braided hair had become loose, letting the red sea that is her hair flow freely, clinging to her head and back. She looked up, seeing her fellow Masters drying themselves off. The Servants that came with them were scattered around the room.

"How's the arm?" Ayako asked the Shaman from where she stood, seeing him flex his aching shoulder somewhat tiredly.

"It's a masterwork." He replied with a smile on his face. "It feels like I never lost it in the first place." He brought the arm to bear, showing his mechanical fingers. There wasn't even an artificial epidermis to cover it. His arm, for all intents and purposes, looked like two interlocking slabs of metal. It was way out of her comfort zone, and a point of pride when it comes to her works.

"As it should be. If it felt weird or foreign, then it means I failed in making you a proper arm." She said as she walked towards him, patting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can even _feel _that." He said, flexing his shoulder again. "So what's next on your agenda?"

"I'm gonna take a bit of a break, and then stock up on my runestones." She replied with a sigh. "And then, I'll probably help 'Dea out on that little project of hers."

"Oh right, you did say that. I can't believe i forgot about it." he asked, grimacing at his own lapse in memory.

"Mhm. It's real something, let me tell you that much." Ayako said with a lulling nod. "From what she told me last time, she's still working on the specifics of it. It's like she's missing one key ingredient."

"And what's the ingredient?"

"I'm not sure." Ayako shrugged, turning her eyes back to the other Masters. Koleen was sitting on the floor tiredly, while Ritsuka was inspecting the mechanical crossbow that Da Vinci made. "We'll see soon enough."

"Then we will wait with anticipation."

* * *

The next couple of Supply Runs went by without a hitch, granting them the necessary materials for the next batch of summonings, along with other things that they, or Chaldea, would need. The room was not as crowded as it was before, with only a handful of Servants accompanying them this time. Medea and El-Melloi, standing with the Doctor, while EMIYA and Arturia stood with them. The Director was also standing with them, though she made sure to stand on the opposite side of the Archer.

"Start it, Romani." Olga ordered with her arms relaxed at her sides.

"I wonder who it will be?" Arturia thought aloud, barely keeping her excitement in check.

"-lease be a Rider please be a Rider please be a Ride-" Ayako kept on muttering, fingers interlocked as if in prayer.

"We know what Ayako-san wants." Ritsuka said with a light laugh.

"The Rider Class is also the only Class that has yet to answer Chaldea, so I can understand her intentions." Koleen petted the kitten that was resting in her pocket, sticking out like a small ball of fur.

"_Initiating Summoning Sequence!_" Roman's voice spoke through the internal speakers. "_Someone please, take the lead!_"

"I'll give it my best!" Ritsuka said with a single step forward, as the lights around them began dimming.

The raised platform coalesced with power, drawing forth another who would answer Chaldea's call. Light shining brighter than the ones in the room, before it exploded in a flash. The power converged on a singular point, on the person now standing before them. Clad in an entirely green ensemble, with thick black metallic gloves on their hands that were holding a sleek black and green bow. Her striking eyes were green, as was her hair, before it faded into a stark blonde. Feline ears stood out atop their head, along with a yellowish tail coming from behind her.

"Servant, Archer. Atalante. My bow, is in your hands."

The moment the new Archer's name left her lips, Ayako's widened eyes immediately turned to the Caster behind them. Medea's face bore the expression of surprise and disbelief, before a look of hurt took over, as she drew her hood back over her face, and proceeded to leave the room.

The series of actions did not go unnoticed by Atalante, and her fellow Masters, as it turned out. "Was that…?"

"Yes, it was." Koleen answered, sighing weakly as she too had seen the Caster go.

Ritsuka looked between them, before his eyes widened in realization. "_Ooohhhh."_

"I apologize." Atalante said as she stepped off of the raised platform, her face showing pain and regret. "I will see to this."

"You would?" Mash asked with concern.

"Yes. My arrival was the one to cause this discomfort." Her bow dematerialized as she made to approached them.

"Give her some space first." Ayako said with a grimace. "Seeing a familiar face must've been a shock to her. Especially one with her history."

The feline Servant stared back at her unsurely, before nodding in acceptance. "Then I will."

"That could've gone better." Arturia said with a frown on her face.

"It also could have gone worse." EMIYA responded, his tanned hand ruffling her blonde hair.

"I suppose so." she agreed reluctantly, before looking up at the new Servant, eyeing her weirdly. "Is there something wrong?"

Atalante held her gaze for a second, before blinking her eyes and shaking her head. "No, there isn't."

"Romani, carry on!" the Director ordered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hopefully the next Servant won't disrupt Chaldea any further."

"_Initiating second Summoning Sequence!_" the lights began dimming again, as the process was repeated.

The bright light flashed once more, and they saw a silhouette that was obscured by the light. One that was a very dark purple, almost as if it was a shade of black. And a flash of red. That was all they saw, before the figure let out a blood-curdling scream, blurring towards them.

No, it wasn't towards them.

It was towards Arturia.

Within an instant, her armor was back in place, and her sword drawn to block the sword that came down on her. Her eyes widened for a single second, before they narrowed onto the Berserker they had summoned.

Mash, without her shield, had to make do with making sure that Ritsuka was behind her as they backed away. Ayako herself turned to the Director, wrapping her arms around the latter's waist, and leaping away from the conflict. Kagiso and Koleen took only a few steps back, staying the Archers from firing on the Servant. Lord El-Melloi II had materialized his fan, making sure he covered Doctor Roman. Their orders were silent to the Servants, and even the Doctor refrained from sounding the alarm.

The Saber, even with her struggling underneath the pressure the Berserker was putting her in, looked oddly serious. At odds with the knight in training they have all gotten used to. Gotten to know to. It was as if, a glimpse to who she really was, was showing itself.

It was because of that that the Masters gave their trust to Arturia.

"Is that you, Sir Lancelot? Is it really you?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper, getting only a scream of rage in reply. "I see." Her hands tightened around the grip of Caliburn, before it relaxed. Just a little bit. "Take off your helmet, Sir Lancelot."

The screaming stopped, as if the Berserker was stunned. The pressure that was holding the Saber down disappeared, as the Berserker took a step back. And another. And another, as his sword fell from his hand.

"Please, Sir Lancelot." She commanded- no, _pleaded_. "Please, take off your helmet, so you can show me your face."

He stood there, his form wavering beneath their eyes. His hands were shaking, they could all see it. A long, deep guttural growl kept emanating from him, like an aura of madness. Then, his hands began moving. Slowly, they moved up, towards his head. Towards his helmet. Those purple gauntlets reaching closer, grabbing onto the helmet. And then, he pulled it off of him.

The helmet was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, discarded like trash. His face was bare for all of them to see. He looked, handsome. Gorgeously handsome. If his armor wasn't so dark, he might have been the fitting image of a Knight in Shining Armor. As expected, of the Knight of the Round Table. His hair was long and messy, spilling out now that it had nothing holding it back. And he himself? He trudged back towards Arturia. Towards his King.

"_Ar… thur…_" his voice lacked the effect of the Madness Enhancement, as was his entire being. He dropped to one knee, his hands falling to his sides.

"Sir Lancelot. What has brought you to such a state?" Arturia asked as she too lowered her weapon, approaching the kneeling Knight.

"_My King…_" his words sounded strained, hollowed. "_Please…I only wished… to die by your hand…_"

A breath hitched from Arturia's mouth, her eyes looking bewilderedly at him. "Why?"

"_Because! I have committed the greatest betrayal!_" his shoulders shook as he sobbed. "_I do not… deserve such leniency! My… affair! Brought ruin, to Camelot!_"

"Do you not understand, that I forgave you?"

"_But I do not deserve your forgiveness!_" she placed her hands on his plated shoulders, causing him to meet her eyes. "_My King?_"

"If you truly desire to repent, Sir Lancelot… then do so, by aiding Chaldea, aiding Humanity in its time of need." She spoke to him in gentle words, but carrying the weight of a King. "If you cannot accept my forgiveness, then accept this call that you have answered. Be the sword to our Masters."

Tears began welling up in his eyes, slowly flowing down his face. She brought his face close, bringing him comfort in her embrace as he sobbed into her chest. "_My King! Yes! I will! I will!_"

He declared his fealty, not with words of righteous fury that would challenge their foes, or a calm determined will to fight by their side. But with tears and clarity in his eyes, harboring that of a deep rooted regret. Ayako could only grimace at the sight, not because she loathed the sight she was seeing. But because she sympathized with his plight. Such was the nature of Berserkers.

And so, their day ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

this chapter, took a _real_ long ass time to finish, let me tell you. its initial draft was a meeting between the heads of Chaldea, including Ground Team, but it ended up being just a long section of exposition, so i scrapped it entirely. switched it up with the Doctor though, especially since he's hardly shown himself aside from a few comments here and there, so i'm rectifying it a bit.

speaking of, i also realized we haven't seen much of Waver in Chaldea. i couldn't find a spot to fit him in, and i'd rather not force him in if it didn't mesh with the scene. i _do_ have something in mind for next chapter, so hopefully it works out.

at the end of the day, i'm really happy with how the chapter ended.

we also got a new batch of Servants! these guys will pretty much see Okeanos with the Masters, along with a few others who will also fit in the Singularity.

the chapter also initially had recounts of the Minor Singularities they fixed, but it also ended up expositiony, so i replaced the with more character focused sections, as you guys might have realized.

now, with that out of the way, let's get to the reviews!

Quartermass: i'm also not a fan of yanderes (hell, i'm not even a fan of most tsunderes too), but i have a soft spot for Kiyohime. by virtue of being one of the older FGO Servants, and being one of the favorites, her character's been quite expanded upon throughout her appearances. in a sense, it made me like her, beyond just as one of the faces of the Stalker Trio.

King0fP0wers: oh, the shenanigans that will ensue if Kiyo ever meets Touko.

and yeah, pretty much! i'm hoping we get to see more of Kagiso in the coming chapters too!

Guest1: i'd like for them to summon Danzou, that'll be awesome too.

C2M1: i love tvtropes! i use it all the time. it's awesome. and Musashi will definitely form a bond with Ayako. i don't know if Ayako will trigger Musashi's Bishoujo's radar, so i guess we'll see when it comes to it!

Warlord of Chaos: Ayako will definitely push Kiyo now that she's open the door, so to say.

primus101: now that is the question, isn't it?

Addicted2fanfics: aw dude, i also can't wait until we get to the KnK event, it'll be fun!

Ramax Viscurio: ah, i was kinda hoping she wouldn't be too crazy in that way. i hoped i did show some sort of vulnerability here, and hopefully i can do better and show more of it down the road. and thanks!

emiya: unfortunately she won't. as you know, i try to keep the Servants that appear here to the Servants that i personally summoned.

and Fujino eluded me.

Guest2: thanks!

GARNiDELiA: thank you too!

thank you all so much for dropping by and reading the story!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	33. Mending Bridges

_**Mending Bridges**_

"You know, we haven't gotten a chance to really chat like this, Waves." Ayako said conversationally, as she looked over the movements that were happening on the screen.

"No we have not." He replied, sending commands to the units he was in control over. "Did you know that they're considering raising your rank in the Clock Tower?"

"Do they now?" she said with light amusement. "It sounds like they want me to stay, even though most of those fools don't want me there."

"They've only really started giving your research the time it deserved." He said, taking a sip of the coffee beside him. "And they were, _intrigued,_ so to say."

"Yeah I bet they were." She sighed as she shook her head, sitting herself down beside him. "If they wanted to learn more, they should've attended the classes I helped out at yours."

He sighed as well, though with a different reason in mind. "I still wished you were in my class. Your way of thinking would've helped me and my students out tremendously."

She shrugged her shoulders, smiling at him. "What can I say? I like making things, so the Department of Creation made the most sense. And Lord Valualeta was baller, _especially_ for an old magus."

"Well, I can't disagree with you on that." He said with a nod, his eyes never once leaving the computer monitor.

"Why haven't you settled down yet?" she asked suddenly, causing the older man to sputter, almost choking on his spit. "You're, what, in your forties? And you're still single?"

"I'm 42. And you know my life is in Reines' hands." He answered with a light tint to his cheeks. "She has yet to find a suitable bride for me."

"In other words, office politics." She sighed disappointedly at the system. "As per usual."

"She did say that, if you and your mother were more of a traditional magus, that you would have been the perfect candidate." He said to her, finally glancing her way.

Ayako laughed amusedly, once again shaking her head. "Yeah, I can see why. But, no offense Waves, but you're too old for me."

"I agree." He shuddered at the thought. "The age gap, though not really much of a bother for most magi, is something that I too find uncomfortable."

"Speaking of Reirei, why do you still have the title?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. "When I first arrived at the Clock Tower, you know how confused I was, that there were two El-Mellois?"

"There's only one El-Melloii. I'm El-Melloi II." He reminded, repeating a practiced phrase by this point. "Officially, she has taken over fully as the head of her family, and as a Lord. Even before when you arrived, Ayako. But, she said it was convenient to have someone like me still bearing the title. As a spokesperson, and an extension of her will."

"Again, with the politics."

"She also said that it was amusing to her."

"Now _that's_ more like it." Ayako chuckled, patting his back sympathetically. She then glanced towards the screen again, seeing the hectic mess that was happening. "You should've moved those guys sooner."

"Yes, I noticed." He said with light irritation. "The RNG was not kind to me, I was hoping these units would have lasted out longer. Ah!"

The screen changed, as a menu popped up, showing and detailing his defeat. He sighed tiredly, leaning into the back of the chair, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. "That's half an hour gone."

"Well, now you know what to do." She said to him, pointing back to the monitor. "Don't rely on RNG."

"I'll bear that in mind." He sat straighter again, hitting the retry button on the screen. "Do you have any plans after Chaldea?"

"Assuming I don't plan on staying?" he nodded back, giving her time to think. "Probably move to Iceland, and buy a house there."

"Is that it?"

"Of course not." She scoffed lightheartedly, leaning back into the chair she was sitting on, placing her feet on the other desk. "I've thought about opening a school, to teach the locals of the heritage they have forgotten."

"A school… to teach your runes?" he asked slowly.

"They're not my runes. They're _their_ runes." She said with a smile. "I'm just the only one who knows of it. I've learnt a lot throughout my years, and there's still more for me to learn. But I feel like I can give back all that knowledge to them."

He stared at her, for a good few seconds, in relative silence, with the only noise coming from the computer. He nodded, adjusting the glasses on his face. "Then you'll make a great teacher."

"Yeah, I've had a bit of practice." She said, with the both of them laughing at the inside joke.

* * *

"So what's the status with Medea?" Da Vinci asked with her bespectacled eyes reading over the stacks of paper on her table.

"She has yet to leave her workshop." Mash answered with a frown, her shoulders slumped in sadness. "I don't know what to do."

"We asked Atalante-san if she's made any progress, but she said she's been having trouble approaching Medea-san." Ritsuka further clarified, his eyes briefly looking up from the book he was reading. A beginner's textbook that Da Vinci herself had written for him.

"Who knew the chaste lioness was such an awkward individual?" Ayako said with a smile that didn't reach her face. She was sitting beside the Genius, eyeing the Servant's work.

"She probably feels guilty in regards to what happened to Medea." Kagiso said observationally, standing next to the mechanical bird that served as Da Vinci's familiar, admiring its lifelike movements. "Regardless of whether she was directly involved or not."

"It doesn't matter if you're directly involved or not." Koleen said to the room, watching over her kitten as it played with Fou. "To the victim, you are at least complicit in the events."

"And that's how it gets complicated." Ayako sighed, leaning onto Da Vinci's shoulder, feeling the delicate fabric that made up the Servant's clothes. "Imagine if Jason _himself_ ever gets summoned."

A collective groan filled the room. Ritsuka finally closed the book he was reading. "Would we ever be able to make Jason and her work together, if it comes to it?"

"Probably." Kagiso turned to face his fellow Master. "Keep in mind, as sympathetic as we all are for Medea, we have only ever heard of her accounts to the story. It is, for all intents and purposes, a biased account."

"We can try asking Atalante. Another separate set of eyes that were around the Argo." Koleen suggested to them.

"We can do that, _and_ try to mediate the two of them." Ayako said, adjusting herself on Da Vinci's shoulder.

"Do we _need_ to mediate them?" Mash asked her with worry on her face.

"Rather than letting them pussyfoot about like this, when we don't know when the Doctor will locate the next Singularity." Koleen said with an irritated sigh, leaning her head onto her hand. "But, we can't all be there. That'll just make it look like we're pushing our boundaries."

"Yes, it should be one of us." Kagiso agreed, as he approached them.

"Then I will do it." Ritsuka declared, standing up from his seat.

"Senpai?" Mash's surprise was audible in her voice, as the rest of them looked at him curiously.

"Ayako-san. You said that, the Servants trust me, on a surface and minimum level, at least." He said to her, meeting her eyes.

Ayako couldn't help the smile forming on her face, as Da Vinci turned to her with a raised brow and an intrigued look. "Yes, I did, Ritsu-chan."

"Then, I will help them both. Bury the hatchet before it festers. And hopefully, and maybe this is a pipedream, they could be friends again." He said to them, his hand gripping the book tightly. "I, might not fully understand what you meant, Ayako-san. But, I can try, and I can get better. To better understand why that is. And then, I can be, the mediator between them. Between us and them as well."

Kagiso's metal arm landed on his shoulder, almost startling him. "Now _that's_ a Master. You really _would_ have been perfect for B Team."

"It's a shame you weren't in the earlier waves, but better late than never I guess." Koleen smiled at him, a soft smile that she rarely showed anymore. "Then there's nothing else to say, but good luck."

"Thanks, guys." His shoulder relaxed as he smiled back at them.

"I have to ask you guys." Da Vinci spoke up after a long silence. "Why are you guys having this conversation in my workshop?"

All of them turned to the Genius as she asked them the question. It was true, they had all, as a group, waltz right into her workshop, and just minded their own business.

"Why not?" Ayako finally answered with a cheeky grin. "Is there anything wrong with making sure a recluse has friends?"

"It was Ayako's idea." Koleen said, throwing her under the bus.

"Kalls!"

"What? It's true." She said with a smirk. "And most of us haven't really seen your workshop before, so we all agreed."

"Hm…" the Genius looked thoughtfully at the screen, before pushing Ayako off of her shoulder. "Maybe I should update my Bounded Field."

"Maybe, but you wouldn't do that." Ayako said, standing herself up from the chair, sounding confident in her words.

Da Vinci sighed, accepting that reality as readily as she can. "I'll be waiting on your progress with Medea." She said to them, though primarily directing her words to Ritsuka. "And don't forget, Ritsuka-kun! If you have any problems with the crossbow, just come to me!"

"I will, Da Vinci-san, thank you."

"I think it's time we leave, Senpai, everyone." Mash herself finally stood up, standing a little bit straighter. "Any longer we're here, and I think Da Vinci will explode."

"What?! I wouldn't explode!" she exclaimed, scandalized by Mash's choice of words as they all laughed heartily at her joke.

* * *

With Ritsuka leaving to try and help Atalante and Medea with their relationship, along with Mash following him for good measure, the rest of them chose to simply walk down the corridor amongst themselves. The last waking members of B Team. The commonality that serves as a reminder of where they started together. Chatting about their own plans and ideas, as well as their own personal problems that they found themselves in.

Their little walk found them crossing their rooms, and to a sight that brought curious eyes from Kagiso and Koleen.

"Kiyo, how long have you been standing there?" Koleen asked, finally noticing the Berserker that had scarcely moved from between Ayako's room and workshop.

"Not long enough." The Berserker replied pensively, her eyes closed and her head facing the ground.

"Kiyo-chan."

The Berserker looked up, eyes opening and flinching at the sight of Ayako, before she looked away. "I... have not left this spot since..."

Ayako sighed, not needing Kiyohime to finish her sentence to know when it exactly was. Unfortunately, her friends didn't. She turned to them, seeing the both of them looking at one another. A conversation was being played out between them, silently. She didn't like where this was going.

"You know, with Ritsuka and Mash helping out the Argonauts, I think the both of us should make sure that Arturia and Sir Lancelot are also faring well." The Shaman suggested to the Witch with a knowing nod.

"I agree." Koleen said with a smile. "I think Sir Lancelot made his way to the prayer rooms. I'll go and find Arturia and meet you there."

"That sounds like a plan." Kagiso smiled in accomplishment, as he glanced towards her. "Good luck, Ayako." He said, as the both of them left her, alone with Kiyohime.

Only when the two of them were far enough did Ayako finally responded. "Those cheeky buggers." She then turned to face Kiyohime, who flinched again, under her gaze. This wouldn't do. Not at all. "Kiyo-chan, let's have a little chat."

The Berserker seemed hesitant in her body language, but she eventually assented. "_H-hai… Master…_"

The door to her room opened, as she led the both of them inside. The lights in the room turned on at her appearance, though she dimmed it slightly before she made her way towards her bed. The Berserker followed silently, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Aa-chan, can you get us something to drink?" Ayako asked to the room, where a puppet that had laid dormant on its bed rose. It responded in its usual gibberish before it got up with its golden threads, swinging towards the mini fridge that she had gotten. "Come, Kiyo-chan. Sit." She patted the bed as she herself sat down.

Kiyohime sat down in silence, her eyes looking at anywhere but Ayako. Her familiar returned, carrying with its golden threads two glasses filled with cold chocolate milk. Ayako took the glasses, giving one to Kiyohime. "Sorry, I only have milk, and water."

"It's fine… _Master…_" the Berserker brought the glass to her mouth, sipping it softly.

"Kiyo-chan, look at me." she saw another flinch, as Kiyohime became unmoving. "Kiyo-chan."

Slowly, she did, turning her head, where golden eyes met golden eyes. "Tell me, Kiyo-chan. What do you see?"

"I see…" finally, Kiyohime's eyes began searching her. "my Master."

"You know that's not what I'm asking, Kiyo-chan." Ayako sighed when she heard Kiyohime's breath hitch. "What do you see?"

The Berserker's hands tightened its grip on the glass, causing it to crack and almost spilling its contents. "I see… a face… that should not be there."

"That you do." Ayako nodded knowingly. "Whose face doesn't belong?"

The glass shattered, letting the chocolate milk spill all over them, and her bed. Despite the apparent distress Kiyohime was conveying, Ayako kept calm with her face bearing a soft smile. "I don't know." She answered, letting the shards drop to the floor, her hands reaching for her face, covering them with the milk. "I don't know. I don't know! I don't know! **I DON'T KNOW!**"

A light coat of blue flame covered Kiyohime's body, contained to her even though Ayako could feel the heat. She brought her hand to Kiyohime's back, ignoring the flame that was slowly burning her skin. "I don't know who I see! And I don't know who doesn't belong! And I… don't want, to anger you, Master!"

"Anger me?" at this, Ayako allowed herself to be surprised. "You thought I was angry?"

"Were you not?" she turned to her, showing her tear and milk-stained face. "I… have never seen you like that before."

"That wasn't me being angry, Kiyo-chan." She answered with a pained grimace. She was _sure_ that she wasn't angry. "I was… I _am_ frustrated." Ayako began rubbing the Berserker's back. "My name is important to me. And, every time I hear someone else's name, it feels like an insult."

"But I don't want to insult you, Master!" Kiyohime turned her body to face her, grasping her hand with hers. "You have done more for me than anyone else has! And I spat it all back at your face! I don't want that! I don't want to do that!"

"Do you want to change that?"

"Yes!"

"Then we start at the core of the issue first." Ayako made sure their eyes were staring at one another. "What do you hate the most?"

"Liars." She answered easily.

"Then does that mean you hate yourself the most too?" she flinched again, her grip on her hand tightening for a brief second.

"I… _I…_" Once again, Kiyohime found herself unable to answer her. "_I…_"

"I'll ask another question." She could see the relief briefly wash over the Berserker. "What's my name?"

This time, her grip didn't let up, as if she was dreading the question. "_I, can't... answer that…_"

"And you want to be able to answer that?"

"Yes, I do!" she sniffled, bearing an expression that was the farthest from maddened rage.

"Then repeat after me, alright?" the Berserker nodded eagerly, waiting for her words. "I."

"I."

"_Am."_

"Am."

"_A."_

"A."

"_Yandere."_

"Yandere- hey! I'm not a yandere!" her lingering sadness replaced by a brief outrage.

"Are you sure?" and it was immediately doused by Ayako's question, as Kiyohime turned her face away. "You said you hate liars, right?"

Kiyohime sat in contemplative silence, still holding onto Ayako's hands. Slowly, she turned back to the Puppeteer, sighing dejectedly before meeting their eyes again. "I am a Yandere."

"_I am a Yandere._" Ayako said, waiting patiently.

"I am a Yandere." Kiyohime repeated, with less morose, subconsciously nodding along her words.

This was not going to be easy. This was not going to be solved quickly. It will take time. _Lots_ of time. And, as long as the Berserker wants to change (no matter how much it goes against her make as a Servant), then Ayako will put her frustrations aside, and help.

* * *

"He's been there since?"

"Yes, he came here two days ago and has not left."

Kagiso peered through the curtain that served as the room's barrier, seeing the Knight on his knees, his helmet currently worn on his head. Despite the aura he was emitting, it seemed he wasn't too much of a bother for the crew that came to pray. His hand let go of the curtain, turning his body to face the Saint that was leaning on the wooden wall beside him, arms crossed over her chest. Her face showed the sympathy in her heart that she bore for the Berserker.

"Has he said anything?" Kagiso asked the Ruler, who shook her head in response.

"He entered the rooms with his helmet in his hands, and went down on his knees in there." She further clarified, nodding towards her room, indicating for him to follow.

They entered the room, with Kagiso seeing the new additions to the small office. There were a lot more personal things inside. Most of them were likely gifts from the crew to her, for what the Saint had done for them. It brought his mind to the other additions within the prayer rooms. She had furnished two more rooms, one for the Hindus, and the other for the Buddhists. She even had another room cordoned off, one not dedicated to any faith. A room made for those who did not subscribe to any sort of religion, used for them to have some time for themselves, away from it all. And judging by the walled off path, she wasn't done in the slightest. She really was considerate like that.

"Are you planning on anything, Kagiso?" she asked as she sat herself at her desk.

"Koleen and I were just making sure if things were fine, between him and Arturia." He said his reasoning, sitting on the Servant's cot.

"And you want them to talk?" she asked again, as she poured water into five empty cups.

"We need to be certain that there won't be any altercations here." Kagiso further clarified. "The atmosphere within Chaldea has only just settled, we'd rather not want this peace to be shaken again."

"Especially with a Berserker in question." The Saint nodded along, taking a sip of the cup for herself. "Where did you plan on having them have this conversation? There is an empty room available."

"So I've noticed." He looked to the wall, where said room would presumably be. "Has anyone used it yet?"

"A couple have." She answered, smiling at the notion. "It's mostly been used for them as a place of isolation, though there has been some who meditated."

"Have you talked, with either of them?" he stood back up, approaching the desk with Martha offering him a drink. "The Servants, I mean."

She shook her head, taking another sip of water. "Sir Lancelot did not look like he wanted to be disturbed. And I have yet to see Arturia."

"Hmm…" he stood beside the desk in contemplative silence, drinking the glass of water. This whim turned out to have a bit more weight than he, and Koleen, predicted. "What room would you suggest?"

"The general room. My office is too small to house five people, and I would prefer if we do not disturb those who came here to pray."

He nodded at her suggestion, his feet already moving towards the door. "I'll call Sir Lancelot."

"And I will prepare the room." the Saint stood up and began making preparations. He closed the door behind him, making his way back to the miniature chapel.

There were two other people here besides the Berserker; a man and a woman. They did not seem to have come here together, though the man seemed to be nervous, judging by the occasional glances he was sending to Sir Lancelot's way. Kagiso excused himself, walking towards the kneeling Knight, and placed his metallic hand on the dark pauldron. The Berserker turned to glance towards him, his visor only showing the deep bright red.

"Sir Lancelot. Would you mind taking your helmet off? It would be easier to converse with you, without your Madness Enhancement." Usually, the Madness Enhancement of Berserkers had to be activated by the Master. The Knight of the Lake seemed to be a special case, to always be in Madness Enhancement, so long as he wore his helmet.

The Servant kept his stare for a few seconds, before he nodded slowly. His hands unlatched the helmet from his body, freeing his face, his hair, and his sanity. "Sir Kagiso."

"I am no Sir, good Knight." He replied instinctually. "I am a Shaman. A Healer, at the most."

"You are still my Master. One of my Masters." He stood up, towering over the admittedly tall Shaman. "You have need of me for something?"

"Yes, it concerns you and Arturia." The Knight's eyes glazed over at the mention of his King's name, before he covered them with his fingers. Kagiso waited before he would continue. "We wanted to make sure that the both of you are fine, and that everyone is of the same level."

The Knight shook his head to himself, trying to calm himself down, before he nodded. "I understand." He said, his hands dropping back.

"Thank you." Kagiso nodded appreciatively. "Let us move to a different room."

The Master led the Berserker out and towards their destination, where the Ruler was already waiting inside. A table was set aside, with an assortment of snacks that she had been gifted on the table. The Saint herself was sitting on the carpeted floor, a glass of water in her hands as she waited peacefully. Patiently.

"I suppose I am to sit here?" Lancelot asked, earning a nod from the Shaman. "Very well."

Kagiso sat himself beside Martha, sending a message for Koleen as to their whereabouts. Sir Lancelot took the seat that was provided to him in silence. He placed his helmet on the floor close to him, taking the glass of water carefully into his gauntleted hand. And with all of them together set, they waited. For how long, they didn't really know.

The curtains that separated the room with the rest of the section was pulled aside around seven minutes into the wait, as the blonde Master peered in. "So this is where we all are." She noted observationally.

Lancelot stood up, almost instantly, looking at her wearily. "Is she here?"

The pink eyes met the Berserker's squinting as she grimaced in understanding. She nodded, standing aside to let the shorter Servant walk inside. The golden blonde of the King, looking around the room briefly before settling on the Knight. For a moment, there was a glimpse of the King that welcomed the Berserker, holding back the sadness of their reality. And then, it was gone. Or at least, pushed back, as the young and youthful King they have grown to know showed her face to him. With the brightest smile in his dark tunnel.

"Sir Lancelot. I was told that you have locked yourself up in here. That's unhealthy, you know there's more here in Chaldea for you to do." And just like that, she took control of the room, sitting on the chair across from him, pulling him back down. "Guinevere would not have been okay with this."

"I, needed time. My King." He answered carefully, as she took one of the small cookies on the table. She stood up, putting one of them in his mouth.

"We have plenty of time, Sir Lancelot." She said admonishingly with a pout. "How about tomorrow, you help train me?"

He chewed on the cookie, swallowing it before he responded. "Train… you?" he asked her confusedly.

"Yes. I am, the King to be, not yet the leader of Camelot." She said, gesturing to herself, garbed in the white dress that she wore as usual. "And even at my prime, you were still the far better swordsman than I was. It will be perfect! Sir Gareth had often said how much of a great teacher you were to her!"

"I…" although he looked like he was struggling with his words, both Kagiso and Koleen could see the ghost of a smile on his face. The White King's earnestness was helping him, in its own way. "I, will look forward to it."

"Great!" she beamed an enrapturing smile at him. "Oh, you also have to come by the cafeteria soon. Mister Archer will be making something called a _lasagna_ with the rest of the Kitchen Staff, and I'm told that it's amazing! We can have dinner together, with the other Servants."

And just like that, the Masters could breathe a sigh of relief. Compared to the others, it seemed like there wasn't really anything to be worried about, especially with Saber as she was now, capable of handling Berserker with such ease. They both turned to one another, nodding silently at the scene they were witnessing.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Atalante asked, standing beside them as they all stood outside Medea's workshop.

"Probably not." Ritsuka answered truthfully, at least in his own opinion. "But, it's worth trying, don't you think so?"

"I think so, Senpai." Mash agreed with a nod, along with Fou's bark. The Archer still seemed hesitant, from the look on her face.

He nodded to the both of them, before facing himself towards the workshop. He knocked it, three times at a steady pace. "Medea-san. It's been a while, I'd like to continue our lessons."

"She's not going to believe that." Atalante commented.

"_I know what you're trying to do, Ritsuka._" Her voice came through from the door, lacking the usual peppiness that she had whenever she was in the midst of her hobbies, or the strictness whenever she was teaching him.

He chuckled deprecatingly. He knew that it wasn't going to do anything, not to a great Witch like Medea. But, again, it was worth a shot. "Then, can you let us in?"

There was no answer that came this time, making them wait for a good minute before the door finally slid open. Ritsuka sighed with relief, worried that they were going to be left out. He took the lead, taking the first step inside, followed closely by the two behind him. The room didn't look that much different since the last time he was here. Only a little bit messier than usual. And Medea herself was sitting at the farthest desk, working on something unseen by him.

Something floated towards them, startling him by its sight. A featureless white full face mask. It zeroed in on Atalante. "Put that on." Medea said, unmoving from her spot. "I can't see your face right now. You won't have to keep it on when I'm not around."

The Huntress frowned, but took the mask regardless, placing it on her face and covering it entirely. Ritsuka took a step forward. "Medea-san…"

"There won't be any problems, if we're ever fielded together, Ritsuka." She said, still focused on her work. "She's not Jason. I just… I can't look at her face. Not right now."

Atalante's ears drooped, showing her emotion despite the mask she was now wearing. Ritsuka focused on the Caster, taking another step closer. "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern.

"I felt like I was moving forward." Medea said slowly, her hands no longer moving as she paused whatever it was she was working on. "That, I can do some good, and do what I have always wanted. But, seeing her face, it brought it back. It, was just so sudden. But, I'm fine. Don't worry, Ritsuka."

He was unconvinced, his face cringing slightly. "I don't think your history really matters here, Medea-san." He took a figurative leap forward, holding onto the idea that Ayako had given him. "The fact that you answered Chaldea's call showed us where your heart truly lies."

Finally, she turned to him, though her face was still slightly obscured by the hood over her head. She stared at him, mouth agape. He took this as a sign to continue. "You were, what… the fourth Servant, Chaldea ever summoned?" He asked rhetorically. "There was that first one, that's no longer in the database. The Second one is the one Mash is bonded to. The third is Da Vinci-san. And you're the fourth."

"What is your point, Ritsuka?" she asked him carefully.

"We have so many Servants at our call now, and you are still the fourth to join us." He said with a calming smile. "Not just the fourth, but you answered us at our time of need when we needed it the most. And I think, your history is irrelevant, because what's important is right now. And right now, you are one of our most trusted Servants here. One of our most trusted allies. One of our friends."

She stared at him, purple eyes blinking back. She sniffed her nose, turning away and back to her work. She pulled her hood back down, wiping her eyes with her gloved hands. "And that's all that I needed from you." She said through held back sobs. "Thank you." She then turned to where Mash and Atalante were, though her eyes were mostly kept for the Huntress. "Come back tomorrow." The Caster said. "I'll prepare some tea, and light snacks."

"I'll be there." The Archer answered, her words slightly muffled thanks to the mask. "With this still?"

"Of course."

Atalante sighed, her tail drooping to the floor. "Alright."

Mash glanced towards him, her face bearing a proud smile. She didn't say anything, not wanting to intrude any further, but Ritsuka could tell what she wanted to say to him. He nodded back to her with a smile of his own, glad that he was finally able to be of use somehow.

He was also starting to understand what Ayako had meant, starting to see his role within the Team. He nodded again, mostly to himself, now with a clear mind of what he can do.

* * *

"And I think this will make a fitting choice for the next couple of days' lunch, Director. The Kitchen Staff are proud for what we have created!" the newly appoint Head of Culinary declared, placing the tiny plate on her desk.

Olga sighed, feeling her stomach filling up already, even though it was still hours from dinner. But she took the plate either way, looking down at the small sample. The Kitchen Staff were apparently going for American this time around, as she took a bite out of the dish. It was delicious, she couldn't deny that. "I feel like you are abusing the order I gave to you, Bjorgson."

"I, pish posh, Director! Not even close!" the admittedly young looking chef said without shame, as he took the plate back and placed another one down. "You said to bring you samples, so you can make sure that we were making food that was both fulfilling, and morale boosting."

A series of knocks on her door held back the words she was about to respond with. "_Olga, it's me. You called?_"

_Right…_ She had called Romani over not too long ago, for him to see her briefly during his breaks. "Come in."

The door opened with a swish, as the Head of Medical walked in, and with him was his standard issue tablet. "Kristoff! Wasn't expecting to see you here!" he commented the moment his eyes landed on the chef.

"Just doing my job, Doctor!" he answered with a salute. "And this one, a great side to go with any of our selection."

"Although our stock has been generously increased, thanks to the Roman Singularity, we still have a finite supply, Bjorgson." She said the words she initially wanted to say. "We don't have the Hydroponics lab built yet, so until we are self-sustaining, I want you and your people to hold back."

The chef deflated a little, but he still kept a smile on his face. "I understand, Director! And I need to thank you too, that Servant guy, what was he? Archer! Yeah, that's what they're called, right? He's been a tremendously help to us."

At that, she took a double take, turning back to him. "_He_ settled in the kitchen?"

"That he did." Romani replied as he sat himself across from her. "Took me by surprise too."

"You _saw_ him there?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yup, you'd have to see it with your own eyes." Romani said with a nod. "So, what did you want, Olga?"

"They're all acceptable." She quickly said to the chef. "Please, leave us."

"As you wish, Director." The Head of Culinary placed the dishes back on his tray, taking his leave as ordered.

The both of them watched him leave the office, only turning back to one another when the door slid to a close. "So?" Romani repeated.

"I wanted…" she blinked her eyes. What _did_ she want? She called him here, on his free time, to her office. Why did she do that? "I… I don't know what I wanted." she wondered, if she had simply forgotten. But somehow, she felt that it wasn't as clear cut as she thought it was.

And judging by the warm smile that formed on Romani's face, it seemed that he understood why. "It's alright, Olga. I've got plenty of time to spare." He said as he adjusted himself in the chair. "I can keep you company."

"Company?" she asked back, digesting the word in her mind. Company. Was that what she wanted? Feeling the smile creeping up on her face that she quickly pushed back down, it must be. "Yes, thank you."

"It's no problem, Olga." He stretched his arms above his head, the sounds of his joints cracking filled her office. "You know, by this point, it might not be a bad idea for you to just officially declare me as your Vice Director."

"I've thought about that." She said as her eyes went back to the monitor on her table. "But, you are still Head of Medical. Your current replacement does not have the faith of the crew. Himself especially. Even though you have spent far less time in the infirmary, I think it is still better for you to be considered as part of it, rather than as my number two."

"Yeah, I can see that." He nodded in understanding, pulling his tablet up. "I've got some things that Da Vinci sent me. They're from the Ground Team."

"Ground Team?" she asked, as the files arrived on her computer. "Why did they go through her?"

"Because, evidently, she asked for it specifically." He answered as he began rereading them again. "Reports by the Masters, in regards to the Servants we have summoned."

"The Servants we summoned? What do- oh." It clicked in her mind the moment she opened the file, reading through the first report. "This is, good to hear."

"Yeah, we were all kind of worried a bit there. But, they seem to have it under control." Romani commented idly.

Her eyes scanned the contents, reading the words with a haste that was unneeded. "They are Masters." She commented herself, as she opened the next report.

"Hm? That they are. But there's more to being a Master than simply having a Servant bound to you." He said with a shrug.

"I… wouldn't have known what to do."

"Hm? Olga?" Romani finally eyed carefully. "What's wrong?"

Olga sighed dejectedly, as she slumped into her chair. "I am further reminded of how lacking I am."

"Olga…"

"I have _zero_ compatibility as a Master, Romani. _Zero_. The Servants here listen to me out of _courtesy._" She planted her face on her desk, covering herself with her arms. "_I'm not suited for any of this. Least of all as the Director of Chaldea. I was not taught for it. I was not shown of it. I was not _prepared_ for it! I was thrown into this god damn mess!_" she slammed her desk, hard enough to topple the slim vase that was on it.

"Olga…" she heard him stand up, the sounds of his footsteps approaching, as he rounded the desk towards her, placing his hand on her back.

"_My father didn't even _trust me_, Romani. He left me _nothing_ for it. He took his secrets to his grave, and left me to deal with his fucking _mess!" she slammed her desk again, harder and harder. "_He trusted Wodime more than me, made _him_ his heir, and I was _still_ supposed to be the _Director!_ Thrown into the lion's den, to die! There's far too many things here that I'm still not privy of! Why are there so many files that I have no access to?! Why am I not allowed to know any of them?!"_

The table was cracked by this point, though it still held together, as the sound of her ragged breathing filled the room. She pushed herself up, letting out a long drawn out tired sigh, as she swiveled her chair to face the Doctor. The supposed old friend of her father's. "_Why_ does he hate me, Romani?" she asked, even though she _knew_ that he wouldn't know why. She rubbed her hand on her eyes, stalling the tears from falling. "_Damn it!_ You were so focused on Mash's growth and wellbeing, and even _then_ you were still more of a father to me than him! Why?! _Why _did he _hate_ me?! _Why?!_"

She felt his arms wrap around her, and a hand pushing her head into his shoulder. "Its fine, Olga. Let it all out. I'm here, alright? I'm always here. I'll always be here. Don't worry."

Like the last straw that broke the camel's back, the dam broke, unleashing a wail of frustration and pain. Held down by years of a façade, one that she had facilitated, her sobs filled the office that once belonged to the previous Director of Chaldea. To her father, that was more of a figure of seniority than any sort of parental figure to her. A fact that she was accustomed to growing up, as a magus from a long family like hers should. They were told that things such as love and care were detrimental to their growth.

But here, in Chaldea, as the last bastion for Humanity, she witnessed the humanity of those who did not live the life that she and others like her lived. And witnessed those who were still able to grow, while keeping their humanity.

Humanity, that she secretly yearned for, but had never received in her life. Her short life, that almost came to an abrupt end, by a person she trusted the most.

Why was she even here in the first place? Even in life, was suffering the only fate that was destined of her?

In that battered tunnel, the only answer that awaited her, was her unending stream of tears.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

just so ya'll know, this is a _long_ road ahead for all of them. it's not gonna be easy, but fortunately time is the one thing they have at the moment.

but wait, what's this? another chapter? this isn't tuesday!

no, you're right, it isn't. but you know what it is, though? why don't ya'll look up and see the date.

boom! first year anniversary! we've been at it for a whole year, baby! almost a perfect run too, if it weren't for that hiatus i had during Orleans, but oh well!

i actually planned (not really planned. planned would imply that i prepared myself for this. instead, i almost forgot and was freaking out about almost missing the date) since back in april, when i was just randomly checking the date of when this story got published, and i thought, man, that's not too far off. and now we're here!

i'll hopefully get next chapter prepared too, don't want to mess up the schedule just because i wanted to have a little bit of fun.

speaking of fun, you know what isn't fun? this chapter! no, i don't mean writing it wasn't fun. it was actually crazy how easy it was compared to the last chapter. but, i swear, i'm not trying to have the chapters end in such a forlorn note. it's been happening a lot, and i never planned for any of them, it's crazy.

but it was fun, i get to write about a few characters that have yet to actually shine, which is weird 'cause they're also the supporting cast too.

in regards to Olga's characterization here, it's based off of the manga where Singularity F Emiya just got fucking angry when Olga introduced herself, and told her how little she knew of everything that her family has done. and its true! Wodime knows more about Marisbilly's plans than her. seriously, that guy's not gonna win Father of the Year awards anytime soon.

well then, with that out of the way, let's get to the reviews!

Quartermass: yeah, her additional appearances, like her interlude, and the events she guested in, and then there's mini Kiyo in Shimosa. there's another fic, **The Saga of Shirou's Summons** by Pallan Minerva, and one of those chapters had Kiyohime, and i was such a huge fan of the subtle growth he did for her character too.

Prismatella: we'll see when we get there.

Wolfsadler: they've gotten used to Medea's and Elizabeth's antics with her, so they didn't really register it as anything different. and we'll see!

trexboy164: thanks man, that means a lot.

King0fP0wers: yeah, Romani's gonna find that his conversations end up toeing the line quite close to him. Kagiso's CS are somewhere, not yet revealed. his surname, might be revealed sometime in the future. it might not.

and Wodime, as much of a proper magus as he was, also had an experience that changed his worldview, that made him no longer think like a proper magus would. can't wait until we get to his Lostbelt (which is a _long_ ways away.) and for Lancelot, i wanted to show an aspect that's not shown as much yet. most of the fan depictions of him are either a womanizer (despite the fact that he had eyes on one woman only (maybe two)), or him being a punching bag for Mash/Galahad.

Okeanos is definitely going to be where the most change will be, and it will only escalate (the change, not the craziness) from there on out.

IndelibleMarks: i also can't wait for Okeanos! thanks a lot for your words!

Addicted2fanfics: i also can't wait for Salem, because of this. Abby's gonna be fun.

C2M1: if Koleen were to have joined the Clock Tower, without anyone else to bond to, i picture her being in Archaeology, simply because that's where the archetypal type-moon magus villains always end up in (imagine Koleen as a villain, that'd be crazy). but i can definitely see her fitting in in Lore.

omegadramon2: i'd love to get more 3 stars and lower, but most of them are so pivotal to the Singularities, that i'd have to wait for them for a while.

EVA-Saiyajin: thanks man!

darthwolf: well, we know at least one person's going to figure it out soon. we'll see if anyone else can connect the dots.

Lulumo: we'll have to hope that Chaldea gets a Rider soon, otherwise a certain Puppeteer's going to lose her mind. and i'm still working out how i want to approach ascensions and the likes.

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: thanks man!

once again everyone, thanks for dropping by, especially on this 1 year celebration! i've had a blast making this!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	34. Getting Your Toes Wet

_**Getting Your Toes Wet**_

Debris of reinforced concrete scattered around them, as the duel between the King and her Knight raged on for close to an hour. The golden light of Caliburn shone from its use, briefly shadowed by an indistinct longsword, blackened by corruption, that came swinging down onto the Saber. She deflected it to her side with practiced movements, though with some difficulty as the ground cratered under the Berserker's attack. Her foot rose, aiming a kick at him though not with intent to harm, as she launched herself away from him. The Berserker followed behind her with ungodly speed, swinging the longsword in an upward motion towards her. This time, she caught the blade with the heels of her greaves, launching herself further away from him.

The height difference was still no issue for a Knight like Lancelot, as he launched himself from the ground, leaving behind a crater in his wake. Once again, he swung his sword upward, though this time Arturia maneuvered the attack with a slight change in her stance. She twirled in the air out of the attack, and countered with her own, but he blocked it with his gauntleted fist. He pushed her down to the ground, with her landing on her feet and backing away immediately as he landed right after her. He chased after again with frightening efficiency and ferocity.

"Okay, that's enough for me." Ritsuka said as he rubbed his straining eyes, the reinforcements on them released. He and Mash had only just arrived, and he couldn't keep up with the fast movements of the Servants. It was at the urging of Mash that he tried to reinforce his eyes in the first place. He lasted 5 minutes.

"Its okay, Senpai. It'll get better." Mash reassured him with a smile, while making sure her shield was covering the both of them.

"How is your training regimen with Martha, Ritsuka?" Kagiso asked conversationally. He was here before them, since he was there to overlook the duel. Aside from the members of the crew that were stationed here, most of them who had made themselves scarce, it was only him and EMIYA here.

The Archer was there because he was the one to supply the Berserker the weapon.

"I try to follow the steps she's outlined for me, but… it's been put to the aside ever since she focused on the prayer rooms." He replied, somewhat hesitantly.

The Shaman raised a brow, smirking at Ritsuka's nervous form. "Are you trying to skip out on her training?"

"She's so different than how she presents herself as a Saint." He shuddered at his first memory of her training. He couldn't move at all the next day, practically glued to his bed.

"You shouldn't shirk out on your responsibilities, Master." the Archer admonished with a shake of his head, keeping his point of view locked to the battle. "It would do you well in the long run."

"I know! I know, it's just… she's really, intense…" he shuddered again. She seemed like so much like a _yankee_.

"Ah!"

Caliburn sailed past them, clattering on the ground, making them turn their eyes back to the duel. Sir Lancelot had disarmed Arturia, now on her knees with the nameless longsword pointed straight at her neck. He didn't look worse for wear, contrary to Arturia who looked like she had been through the ringer. Bits of her gleaming armor were scattered around the hangar, with a few rips on her dress underneath. Her hair was loose, hanging freely from her head with the black ribbon nowhere to be seen. She looked exhausted, but unfettered, judging by the smile on her face.

"Your form is perfect, as always, my King." Sir Lancelot said, breaking the silence between them, as he offered her his free hand. "What you are lacking, is strength. Especially compared to myself. It's even more apparent in this form of yours, though you are faster than I remembered you to be."

"So I should lean in on my agility?" she asked as she took his hand, rising off the ground. "Thank you, Sir Lancelot!" she thanked him with a beaming smile.

The smile on the Berserker's face was serene. They all understood the way his Madness Enhancement worked, yet somehow this White King was able to bring him out of his insanity as easily as she breathed. A Saber that seemed to be weaker than she should be, turned out to have something else in play instead.

"Aw damn, am I late?" Ayako's voice echoed in the hangar, as she rushed towards the group, carrying her rifle in her hand.

"They finished just a second ago." Kagiso replied, taking in her form with furrowed brows. "Where did _you_ run off to?"

"I just needed to get something." She said with a smile, and a curious glint in her eyes, as she walked towards the two Servants. "Sir Lancelot! May I ask of you something?"

The Knight turned to his Master with a queried look to his face. "Yes, Lady Ayako?"

"Oh, stop it with the Lady nonsense." She waved off the title, though a rare blush formed on her face. "Here." She said, holding out her rifle for him. "It's my gun. I'd like to see you use it."

His eyes inspected the weapon in her hands, narrowing as he focused on its make. "You made this yourself? You forged it? A gun?"

"I mean, I forged the metal parts." She replied with a shrug. "I carved the wooden parts from an ancient Icelandic tree. Assembling it didn't take long, but it sure was an ass to get the materials." She said, offering the gun again.

He took the rifle with his left hand, and almost instantly, its entire form was bathed by his corruptive essence. Dark purple and black, with red streaks running through it. "Does it have a name?" he asked.

"_Aurvandil._ Depending on the language, it could either mean the _Morning Star,_ or _Venus._" She said with an elated smile, backing away from the Berserker as he held the gun proper, dropping the longsword that EMIYA had lent him. The color returned to normal a few seconds later, before it dissipated into motes of light.

"What should be, my target?" he asked them.

"I will be." Mash volunteered, stepping forward to the Knight.

Lancelot backed away slightly, looking far more hesitant than he would be whenever he interacted with Arturia. The three Masters within the hangar noted the behavior curiously, as he stopped Mash with a raised hand. "I, am rather uncomfortable, to have someone as young as you be my target."

Mash's face formed a frown, looking up at the Berserker. "But, you dueled Saber, and she's younger than me, in that form."

"That's because I am his King, Mash! He will follow my words, even though they might not mean as such." Arturia said, moving to their side with a smile on her face.

Her reasoning, was less of one, and more of an excuse, the Masters noted. She was bailing him out.

They all glanced to one another, nodding in understanding. There was something else here they were not privy of.

"Just use one of the helicopters." An old voice spoke up from elsewhere in the hangar. The old Veteran, who had lingered around. "No one's using them."

"Wait wait, they can't just do that." Another member of the crew said, approaching the old man with a worried look on his face.

"It's fine. I'll take the responsibility." He pushed the crew member away as he walked towards them, pointing at one of the aircrafts inside, sitting at the far corner of the hangar. "You can use that one. It's been drained of gasoline, so it should be safe to fire at."

"That's convenient." Ayako commented with a raised brow, turning to the Pilot who merely shrugged back.

"The Mona Lisa said she needed it for summin'. Who knows what." He responded. "Go on, just shoot it!"

"Masters." The Knight turned to them, waiting for their order.

"Go ahead, Sir Lancelot." The Shaman gave the final order, leaving Ayako giddy with excitement. Mash had returned, making sure this time she was covering all of them, while EMIYA projected a larger sword for himself, planting it onto the floor to act as his own cover. Arturia had to nudge the Pilot along with them, standing behind the sword as well.

Lancelot nodded in acknowledgement, aiming the rifle in his hands at the target. A defunct aircraft that saw no use within Chaldea at the given moment. He held his breath, and pulled the trigger.

Half the helicopter exploded from the bullet. The other half tore apart from the impact. The surrounding walls that acted as a separator garage was also blown back. All of it was so fast that they didn't even notice the bullet flying out of the barrel, as the helicopter's destruction seemed to be in time with the muzzle flash of the rifle. Despite all of that, none of the debris went their way. The Masters, Mash, and the remainder of the crew had their eyes wide.

"A Berserker that can act as an Archer. That's a bit unfair." EMIYA commented with his usual straight laced face.

Ayako turned to her friends with an almost manic smile on her face. "We _need_ to get Sir Lancelot a gun! Oh my god, and it _has_ to be a sniper rifle! Think of his effective range! Damn, do I have any schematics for a sniper rifle with? Ah! I need to go check!"

And just like that, the Puppeteer was off again, leaving the hangar just as quickly as she had arrived, crossing distances with her reinforced feet. Her friends watched her leave with mouths agape, while the booming laughter of the Pilot echoed in the hangar, as he returned to where the rest of the crew were gathered. Sir Lancelot approached the Masters, holding the rifle in his hands.

"She forgot this." He said, holding it out for them.

"I'll bring it back to her." Ritsuka said, taking the rifle from the Berserker, its color returning back.

"Do you need any healing, Arturia?" Kagiso asked the Saber, still looking as disheveled as ever.

She shook her head with a smile on her face. "Chaldea's reserves will be enough for me. I'll just rest in the bunks!"

Both Masters furrowed their brows confusedly. "Bunks?" Ritsuka questioned for them.

"Yes, Elizabeth had gotten a room for us, furnished and all. Enough for 5 to 6 Servants. Well, for any Servant like her and I, she said." The Saber said with an embarrassed smile. "I'm not sure what she meant by that."

"Young maidens, I'm assuming." EMIYA commented with a chuckle. "Though with her, I'm pretty sure she's applying that word rather loosely."

Her smile morphed into a frown as she glared at the tanned man. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Mister Archer. I didn't take you for a gossip."

"It is not gossip. It is a simple observation."

The Saber narrowed her eyes on the taller man, not believing a single word he said. "I will return later, when I am all freshened up." She said, walking to where Caliburn was thrown before making her way out of the hangar.

"You are horrible with women." Kagiso commented with a shake of his head.

"I wasn't going to say it, but…" Ritsuka's words left his mouth without any resistance.

Sir Lancelot planted his hand on the Archer's shoulder. "I implore you to not earn the King's ire." His hand tightened, pinning EMIYA in place. The Archer glanced to the hand, for the first time to them looking slightly worried. "It would be unwise."

He glanced at the hand again, before meeting the Berserker with a practiced smile on his face. "Noted."

"Good." Lancelot returned the smile, freeing the Archer's shoulder from his hand. "I'm glad we could come to an accord."

"You go on ahead, Ritsuka, Mash." The Shaman spoke up, stretching his neck. "I will supervise the cleanup."

A three-tined alert ping came from their communicators, stopping whatever it was they were about to do. Trepidation, and excitement, coursed through them like electricity. This particular alert was only ever used for one thing.

A new Singularity.

"Looks like you're not going to be supervising anything, Kagiso-san." Ritsuka remarked with a smirk on his face.

"It seems to be the case." Kagiso chuckled at the coincidence, before he turned to the Servants. "Well gentlemen, it seems we have a meeting to attend."

* * *

Ayako set her rifle leaning on the table, looking out of place within the room. She was so caught up with her excitement that she just ran off, leaving the very weapon she had left to get in the first place. That was embarrassing. She tended to get lost in herself whenever she found something she could really get into. And the thought of arming the Berserker with an assortment of weapons, it was hard for her to put to words. But, she had to put it aside for the moment.

She looked around the room, gathering the people that had arrived. Herself and the rest of the Ground Team were sitting beside one another. The Casters grouped together, and so did the two Archers. Saber wasn't here, most likely still recuperating after her strenuous duel with the Berserker, who sat himself beside Elizabeth. The Lancer was talking his ear out, though the Knight was patient in dealing with the young Servant. In contrast, Kiyohime was standing behind her, though she was still keeping a good distance between them.

Doctor Roman was standing at the head of the table, with an operator just next to him from the Control Room that was temporarily acting as his assistant. _What was her name? Sylvia? Yeah, it was Sylvia._ Da Vinci was also in the room, sitting beside the Director, who didn't look all too well. She looked like she was sick. Or, perhaps she was crying? Ayako couldn't tell, but there was a tiredness to Olga's posture that was more akin to when she was catatonic.

_Did something happen?_ She wondered, but didn't say, or ask. It wasn't the time, nor the place.

The door opened, as two more Servants walked in. Sanson, and Martha. The both of them separated, sitting themselves on opposite sides. Sanson, with Lancelot and Elizabeth. Martha, with the Casters.

"Alright, looks like that's everyone so far." The Doctor clapped his hands in attention, turning to the woman beside him. "Sylvia, if you would?"

"Yes Doctor." Digital taps were heard as she interfaced with her tablet, bringing up a map for them to see.

The blue atlas of the world emerged, before it began zooming in on one area in particular. The vast blue ocean between Europe and the Americas. _What?_

"Doctor, that's the Atlantic Ocean." Koleen commented with furrowed brows, stroking the kitten that was sleeping on her lap.

"Mhm, that's right. The Atlantic Ocean, 1573." He reiterated with a smile.

Ayako's face fell on the table in a thud, her groan leaving her lips effortlessly. "_Oh my gooooooooooood._"

"Wait, what are we supposed to do there?" Ritsuka asked, the confusion still on his face. "Isn't that just water?"

"There's _some_ landmasses, but yes. It's mostly water." He kept the smile on his face as he addressed them.

"1573, that's the Age of Discovery, or the Age of Exporation." Koleen noted with an irritated frown on her face. "A pivotal moment in history that essentially led the world into an age of colonialism and globalization."

"And highlights the worst aspects of the European monarchies." Kagiso added with a slight nod.

"Did you get anything else, beside it being in the middle of the ocean?" Ayako asked as she raised her head again.

"No, unfortunately." The smile finally fell off his face. "There's not much we're getting, aside from the location and date."

"So the thing we have to consider is how we would traverse the oceans then." Ayako sighed as she calmed herself down.

"I can fly." Elizabeth spoke up with a toothy grin. "But I can only carry one person with me. Although I can carry more, it's difficult and awkward to do that."

"I can offer limited flight for the group, but it would be highly inefficient." Medea spoke to the room. "I think we should make Mystic Codes for the Masters that concerns traversal."

"Unfortunately, we do not have the time to do that, unless we wish to postpone the Singularity." Da Vinci responded from where she sat. "And who _knows_ what would happen by the time it's ready."

"Tarrasque can serve as an adequate ship if needs be." Martha said with a smile. "The seas is nothing to the child of Leviathan."

"We can table that suggestion then."

"Can we rayshift one of the vehicles in the hangar?" Koleen asked the Genius, earning a shake of denial from her.

"Not currently. The system is still not running in an optimal state." Da Vinci replied with an unfamiliar frown. "We're months away from that, excluding the tests we'd need to run."

"So, realistically, we only have Tarrasque." Ayako began tapping her fingers on the table. "I can fly, at least, with my coat. But it's not really made for flight, it's for getting out of a bad situation."

"All of us Masters can fit on his back. The question is, how many Servants are coming along, including Mash and Martha?" Kagiso asked the Puppeteer.

"I want only six Servants with you." The Director finally spoke up, after sitting in silence since entering the room.

"Six? Why?" Ayako asked, confused by the sudden restriction.

The white haired woman straightened herself on her seat, before she answered the question. "Quality, over quantity. I'd like two of you Masters to be able to fully support a single powerful Servant." She further outlined, as her hand moved to gesture to Martha and Sir Lancelot. "These two, going by their parameters, are our strongest Servants currently. Even though Chaldea is shouldering most of their weight, you Masters are still their direct anchor. Thus, the two chosen Masters will not be so strained to handle two Servants."

The Ground Team looked to one another, digesting Olga's reasoning. It was perfectly sound. They turned to Ayako, the leader, as she held her chin in thought. She nodded. "Then, Kags and I will be the one to bear that contract."

"Are you sure about that, Ayako?" Said Shaman asked with concern. "You don't have that much magic circuits within you."

"True, but Kalls has the most among us. The two Servants contracted to her will be the closest to their full potential, compared to if two were with me." She explained.

"If we bring a Caster, then that weight will be even lighter, for either Ritsuka or I." the Witch added.

"Then who's coming with us then?" Mash asked. Though she was not mentioned by name, she was still a shoe in as a Servant.

"Both Archers would be a great help with such an open field." She answered thoughtfully. "And they're our newest summons as well, it would not do them good to just leave them here. We didn't summon them so they could be housewives."

Most of the Servants turned their eyes to EMIYA, who was deftly ignoring the sudden attention thrown his way.

Ritsuka leaned himself on the table, trying to catch her eye. "And the Caster?"

Ayako turned to the group of three, her eyes asking them an unsaid question. Cú Chulainn took the bait first. "I won't say no if you ask me to, but the seas is not my realm of expertise. Even _if_ I was a Lancer."

"I am in the same boat as him." The host of Zhuge Liang added with a puff of smoke. "But I can still provide my expertise from here."

"I guess that leaves me then." The Grecian Caster sighed, but she met Ayako's eyes with her own. "I will return to the battlefield once more."

"Then there we have it." Ayako said, turning to the Doctor and the Director. "That's our current Ground Team."

"Mash, Medea, Martha, EMIYA, Atalante, and Sir Lancelot." Roman repeated as the names were listed on the screen. "Alright. When shall we commence with the operation?"

He asked the question to Olga, who had once again returned to the silence. Now Ayako was growing concerned, as the white haired woman stood up, with her hands planted on the table. "I will give you all two days to prepare for the Singularity. Be it resupplying or further training. And then, on the 10th of November, we will tackle the Third Singularity."

* * *

"Did she seem off, to you guys?" Ritsuka asked, stirring the fork on his plate that was holding a half-eaten burger and some fries.

"_Yes_." The four other people on the table answered in unison. Mash especially had a grimace that had never left her face since the briefing. "Something happened, but I don't know what."

"I think Doctor Roman knew." Koleen said, her dinner pushed to the side for the moment as she nursed the kitten that was laying on Fou's small body. The older Phantasmal Creature seemed to be accommodating for the kitten. "He didn't once look concerned, and usually he'd be the first to notice."

"So that's probably his way of saying that he's got it under control." Ayako took a bite of her fries, her pensive mood very much visible in her body language.

"I would hope so." the Shaman covered his mouth as he lightly burped, before continuing. "I would not like to see the Director relapse after her recovery."

"Is there something we can do?" Ritsuka picked up his burger, the intent to finish his dinner resurfacing.

"Not directly. This seems to be a personal problem." Kagiso answered with a shake of his weary head. "It is a delicate thing if we were to broach the subject."

"There has to be something we can do." Mash said, with a pleading tone to her voice. "Maybe… we can make her something?"

"What, like a cake?" Ayako countered with her own question. "Does she even _like_ cakes?"

"I don't know, but I want to do something. To show that we care." Mash said with in intensity that was rare to her.

"You really care for her, Mash." Koleen noted, a small smile forming on her face.

The Demi-Servant shifted in her seat, glancing away from them briefly. "She, doesn't show it. But she cares. More than she should, for someone with her background."

"I've noticed." Kagiso nodded, looking far more contemplative than he needed to be. "Considering who her father was, I am honestly surprised."

"You knew Marisbilly?" The words left Ayako's mouth before she even realized what she had said.

"I've _heard_ of him. By reputation." He shook his head with a frown marring his face. "The less said, the better."

"I've heard he's done a lot of good though." Koleen commented with furrowed brows of confusion.

"He's also still a true and true magus, Kalls." Ayako said with a disappointed sigh. "All magi are assholes, with differing intensities. And he was _very_ high up there, despite his apparently noble goal."

"The Casters we have here all seem so normal though." Ritsuka looked to her, disbelief written across his face, as his hand idly petted Fou.

"'Dea and Da Vinci are sort of holding back for you, Ritsu-chan." She said with a grimace. "They like you, 'cause you're a nice guy. They don't want to scare you away. _Especially_ since one's teaching you, and the other's supplying you Mystic Codes."

"Da Vinci at least is still, very much a nice person." Kagiso added for them. "As much as an eccentric Genius could be on the scale of niceness. And Cú Chulainn doesn't consider himself a magus, despite his expertise. He's more of a spellcaster, even summoned as he is now."

"And Lord El-Melloi II sees himself more as a teacher first and foremost." Ayako once again took over, leaning onto her elbow. "If you weren't under 'Dea's tutelage already, he'd have taken the spot easily."

"I knew Ayako was experienced, but I'm surprised you know so much of this, Kagiso." Mash wondered aloud.

"My mentor was a Clock Tower graduate. And he taught me a _lot_ of its politics." He sighed, leaning his chin onto his metallic hand. "Escaped one war, to face a different war."

"You didn't actually join the Clock Tower, did you?" Ayako asked, her mind scrambling if she could remember him then.

His answer eased her worry. "No I did not. I did not like the idea of dealing with those kinds of people. They are warlords of a different flavor."

The conversation trailed off from there, as the group settled on finishing their midnight dinner. They talked, and chatted amongst one another. But tonight, their heart wasn't in it, and their minds were elsewhere. This was not the right mindset to be having, with a Singularity coming up so soon. They all knew it. But, with the weight that suddenly landed on their shoulders, it was difficult to maneuver themselves around such a subject.

As they all stood inside the kitchen, washing the dishes together unlike usual, Rituska spoke. "So… are we going to bake the cake or not?"

The light in the room shone bright, like a sudden illumination in a dark tunnel. "Yeah, let's do it." Ayako said with a growing smile.

"What flavor should we go for?" Kagiso questioned with a chuckle. "Chocolate? Or Strawberry?"

"Neither, we should go for vanilla." Koleen said with an intensity to her words. "Nothing too fancy, something simple will do the trick." Her words left her as she tucked her kitten into her breast pocket.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Mash asked with a peppiness to her steps, as Fou danced around her feet. "Something that, I don't know…"

"You can record her a message, Mash. To show her that you care." Ritsuka suggested as he wiped his hands with the towel that was inside the kitchen.

"Senpai…" Mash looked to him with a smile on her face. "Yes, I'll do that."

"When are we going to bake it?" Koleen asked the important question.

"Tomorrow night. Meet up here at 11pm." Ayako said, giving her order as the leader of the Ground Team. "I'll check up with Culinary and see if they have some ingredients to spare."

"Alright." Kagiso's single clap echoed in the night. "See you all tomorrow."

* * *

With the simple talk of cake, their night ended on a higher note. All, for the concern of their Director.

They used the time they had wisely. Only two days, before they were to commence the operation, and they filled their days with the preparations needed.

Ayako stood in the middle of her workshop in contemplative silence. She had all but stocked up her reserves for her runestones, so she wasn't in any trouble from that front. Her backups were laid close to the wall, covered by a thin blanket over the gurneys she had borrowed from the infirmary. And her rifle, floating with a slow spin in its platform that she had created for it. It hummed with power, accentuated by the blue glow of the runic lines that adorned its wooden frame.

"Aa-chan." She spoke up to the room, to the familiar that was busy taking inventory of her things. It stopped and looked up to her. "Now that Kags is rayshifting with us, I want you to be on standby at the infirmary, okay? Just help Sanson and the others out."

The puppet looked at her in silence, before it slowly nodded, replying in its usual unintelligible manner.

She took her rifle from its platform, and a generous amount of reserve ammo. She planned on letting Sir Lancelot use her weapon, but she wasn't entirely sure if he needed ammo, or if his Noble Phantasm would somehow magically supply it.

"Should I get anything else?" she thought aloud as she packed her things, and more, into her red coat. "Should I bother with the ration bars? Eh, what the hell." She said with a nod, leaving for her room to gather up said tasteless but fulfilling food.

* * *

"And… that's it." Koleen filled the twelfth reinforced test tube with the pink liquid that had been brewing in her pot for the past week. She closed it off with a tight cork, feeling its weight in her hand. It was far heavier than it looked.

She brought it up closer to her face, inspecting her latest creation. Most of the time, she hardly ever followed any sort of recipe. She was far more comfortable experimenting when it came to creating her concoctions and potions. The only exception was the horrid stink bomb she had made once when she was a child, and the upgraded version she brought along to the Roman Empire. And the other exception, were the dozen tubes she had on her table.

It was dangerous, she was certain, despite the fact that she had never made anything like it before. She just, had… an inkling, to the product that she had created. She didn't know where that inkling came from, but she knew that this was what it resulted in. This heavy, pink liquid that could easily obliterated her workshop, her room, and the whole section that she was currently in. What would be a good name for it?

"_Monarch's Beat._" The name left her lips, and immediately, she knew it was perfect. _Monarch,_ for the Monarch Butterfly. And _Beat,_ for the _Butterfly Effect_, for how a single beat of its wings could cause a raging hurricane elsewhere.

She felt her skin crawl, as she placed the test tube in its case. She needed to be careful with this. A single mistake would be the end of her.

Three knocks came upon her door. "_Kitten! You called?_"

She smiled when she heard the Lancer's voice. "Come in, Liz!"

The door slid open, and in walked the draconic Servant, with her thick tail swishing around behind her. "What's up?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"I need your help with something." Koleen began, turning to face the Lancer. "It's important, especially while I'm not here."

"What is it, that it's so important?" Elizabeth asked with youthful curiosity.

"Here." She held up her black, three-tailed kitten, handing it to the shorter Servant. "I need you to take care of him while I'm gone. I've got all his essentials prepped in my room." She pulled out her card, holding it out for the Lancer. "You can use this to get in it."

She waited for a response, though she felt like she wasn't going to get any soon, what with the Lancer looking wide eyed at the kitten now in her hands. "Aaaaahhhh! Oh my god you're so cute! We're gonna have the best of times!" she hugged the kitten close to her face, squealing like a child opening a Christmas present. "Oh, Kitten! I'm going to take the best care of him! Don't you worry!"

"I'm sure you would, Liz." A soft smile formed on her face, as she nudged her namecard back to the Servant. "Here, you'll need this."

"Okay!" she took the lanyard with further prompting, sitting herself down on Koleen's chair.

"Do I need to ask someone else to check up on you, to make sure that you're doing your job properly?" the Witch asked with her hands akimbo.

"No!" Elizabeth shook her head with a fervor. "I'll make sure that Little Roman is well taken care of! You can count on me!"

The soft smile on her face became more pronounced, as if the worries she has in the back of her mind melted away. "I know I can."

* * *

Within his single, simple room, Kagiso stood inside the bathroom compartment, topless as he faced the mirror inside, with his face wet from the water he had splashed on his face. This was to be his first full Singularity deployment. And, unlike the simulations and the joint practices, he was not observing. He was not on standby. He was doing much more than that.

He breathed in a lungful of air, releasing it in a slow exhale. And he began repeating:

"_I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant:_"

The Hippocratic Oath that he took, in the name of his mentor, who took him in. The one who pulled him out of that war torn life.

"_I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow._"

He pulled the two sheathed weapons from underneath the sink. Daggers, though one looked more like a short sword.

"_I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures that are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism._"

He pulled the larger dagger freeout, inspecting its make. Nothing was out of the ordinary, it was completely mundane.

"_I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug._"

He pulled out the smaller one, curved like an ornamental dagger. This one was his one Mystic Code, the one he used to channel the teachings of his land's ancestors.

"_I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery._"

He sheathed the weapons again, placing them neatly above his sink. He reached for a small box beside the faucet, and opened.

"_I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God._"

He took out a few things, only a handful in number. Like Koleen, he made use of fetishes, but he did not need much. Only a select few, from his land. From his people.

"_I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick._"

He placed them inside a small pocket, one that will be readily accessible when he needs of it. He wrapped his largest dagger around his waist, tightening it.

"_I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure._"

His metallic hand, now free of his belongings, reached for his chest, his left pec. Now, bearing the telltale mark, of his Command Spells.

"_I will protect the environment which sustains us, in the knowledge that the continuing health of ourselves and our societies is dependent on a healthy planet._"

Three crescent shapes, each overlapping the other, from the smallest at the bottom, to the largest at the top. The smallest one, curved to almost bear the outline of an animal.

"_I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm._"

The second one above it, like a looming curved dagger. Like the one he had in his possession.

"_If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help._"

The last one, the largest one. Like the crest of the sun in the savannah. Overlooking everything else, and bathing it under its majesty.

"_Mshauri, natumai ninajivunia._"

He brought his Mystic Code to his face, holding it close in prayer. Praying to those who would look down upon him. Praying to his lands' ancestors, which had embraced this lost child. Praying to his mentor, for saving him.

For this, was where he would be judged.

* * *

"You're not having any troubles with the crossbow, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure? It's built like an SMG, you've used a gun before, haven't you?"

"No, I have not, Da Vinci-san."

"Really? Hm… what _have_ you used before then?"

"I took Archery in high school."

"Oh, then do you want me to make you a bow? It shouldn't take too long."

"I'm fine, Da Vinci-san." He sighed as he rubbed his temple. Was this what they meant when they said that Da Vinci was a magus? "I just came by to ask for more bolts."

"Oh…" the living painting furrowed her brows. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"I did!" he exclaimed, louder than he had meant to. "That's the first thing I said when I came here! "_Hey Da Vinci-san. Can I get more bolts for the crossbow?_" You were there! I asked you directly!"

"You did?" she tilted her head in thought, remembering the past couple of minutes that had transpired between them. She smiled. "Oh yeah, you did! Honestly slipped my mind. Easy mistake." She ducked beside her table, rummaging through her creations, before she pulled out a box. She opened the lid for him. "Take as many as you need."

"Thank you." He said with gratitude, and relief, as he moved closer to the desk. He pulled out a few of the cartridges one by one.

"Feeling confident?" she asked him with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hm? Oh, uhm. Yeah." He replied, smiling back at her. "More so than I usually am. I think… we can do this."

"Atta boy, Ritsuka-kun." She stood herself up, almost slamming her gauntleted hand onto his shoulder. Even though she was a Caster, she was still a Servant. It hurt. "That's the spirit."

"Hey, Da Vinci-san."

"Yeeees?"

"Can we ask you for a favor? And, to also tell the Doctor this?" he asked the question that Ayako had given him.

"Hm? We? And Romani?" she tilted her head in a cutesy manner.

"Yeah." He nodded, straightening his posture for her. "_We._"

* * *

"Okay, I think this is how we do it. Isn't it right, Fou?" Mash asked the small creature beside her, as she set up the camera inside her room.

"_Fou!_" it replied, wagging its tail happily at her.

"Yeah, I thought so." she smiled back at the creature, adjusting her glasses briefly as she made sure everything was set. She turned her chair so that it faced the camera, her body already moving to clear the mess that was on her desk.

She returned to the camera, ready to press record, when her finger stopped. "What should I say?" she asked to herself. "How do I start?" she stepped back, sitting herself down onto her bed in thought.

"_Fou!_" the small mascot creature jumped onto the bed, and to her lap, pawing her thighs.

Although the Phantasmal Beast was speaking to her, Mash interpreted its mewls for her own words. "Yeah, I think we should start like that." Fortunately for her, it was exactly what it had meant.

She got back up, walking straight towards the camera, and pressed record. She hurriedly made her way towards the chair, sitting herself down. She looked at the camera lens, eyeing her for an eternity.

"Director..." she grimaced, frowning at the word, it didn't feel right. "Olga…" she started again, somewhat hesitantly. "I… wanted to thank you. For, everything you've done for me. For us. Even though you'd never admit it, even though you'd never accept it. Thank you…"

The camera kept rolling, as the Demi Servant poured her heart out, for the message that she hoped would bring ease to the Director's heart.

* * *

And so, their day came and went, as quickly as it felt. And on the 10th of November, 2017, the Ground Team commenced their operation, into the Third Singularity.

* * *

"_Starting Unsummon Program."_

"_Begin Spiritron Conversion."_

"_Rayshift beginning in 3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_All operations cleared. Beginning Grand Order operation."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

here we go ladies and gents.

Okeanos.

just a big heads up, so we're all clear, i've been entertaining the idea of having OC Servants start appearing, within the Singularities at least, but they're not gonna appear here. i couldn't find the ones that were both fitting and unique enough to have, with the time i had (my mind was on the story beats, and the post-singularity stuff), so that plan is put to the side, for Okeanos at least.

also, i've decided on keeping a rough timeline available with me now. that's not just a random date there, that was a calculated date that i've counted. which sorta lines up with the releases.

on a side note, i didn't plan on having this chapter be this long. boy oh boy. i'm kinda hoping i can tone down the length of the upcoming chapters. this is getting crazy, even for me...

there's nothing else much to say, aside from the fact that we got to see more of Koleen, and Kagiso!

oh, almost forgot!

the translated dialogue:

"_Mentor, I hope I do you proud._"

with that out of the way, let's get to the reviews!

Quartermass: same here! Medea and Brynhildr, best yanderes of Fate. i can't wait until the group here gets Bryn, i'm just not sure when exactly they'll get her. oh man, on another note, i gotta get Sigurd! the one chad who can handle his yandere wife with heavy balls of steel.

trexboy164: there's a reason why i'm also excited on getting Jason here, though he won't appear any time soon, since his time to shine will be in Lostbelt 5.

C2M1: yeah, there's a reason why Ayako likes Reines. Ayako's pretty much a fan of most of the Modern Magecraft Theory students, be it alumni or present students. they're the closest she has to friends in the place.

Addicted2fanfics: thanks man! they will definitely need it!

AnonReader0: thanks! and no, on Mordred. not because i hate her (although, i'll be honest, i'm not really a fan of her either way), but because i don't have her, and my one rule is to only use Servants that i've personally summoned. so, Londinium will be fun by the time we get there!

chronicler2112: thanks man! the humanness of everyone, is a theme that i unintentionally but am fully committing to starting.

Nuclear Kimchi: which funnily enough is a huge contrast to me, because i'm swimming with Riders.

GARNiDELiA: yeah, that's an aspect of the story that i'm really going in to now.

King0fP0wers: thanks dude! and her contempt is mostly at Jason. Atalante just got the splash damage, so to say. i don't remember where i found it, but i read that Heracles was one of the few people on the Argo who were truly nice to her, so i'm hoping to lean in to that.

and yeah, if i'm not mistaken, from what i read, the Animuspheres and their magecraft are one of the oldest, and they're also one of the most powerful. unfortunately for them, in tandem with the declining Mystery of the world, no one saw use in them anymore.

and i'm definitely hoping to kit Ritsuka out as the time goes on.

omegadramon2: funny you should say that, since i had been planning that above scene for a while now.

Lia Angelique: damn, i really need to finish that anime. the more i hear about him, the more i hate. but, that's a magus for you, right?

i'm also hoping that Guinevere at least pops up, in the main game/story. either as an NPC or a Servant, just so we can have her appearance.

again, thank you all for spending some of your time to read this!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	35. Third Singularity, Part 1

_**Third Singularity, Part 1: The Child of Leviathan**_

1573

The smell of salt was pungent in the air, carrying a stronger concentration of it in above the seas they appeared in. As it should be, what with the Atlantic having a higher of concentration of salt compared to the other oceans around the world. They felt the humid air clinging to their skin, with their hair blown by the strong gusts of wind they found themselves in. They would need to slow themselves down, in order to not die so early within the Third Singularity.

_What?_

They all realized the situation they were in around the same time, that their bodies were falling from the bright blue above towards the deep blue below. "Guys!" Ayako bellowed a command to her friends.

"Caster, slow us down!" Koleen said, her body drifting closer to her Servants.

"Ruler, we need him, now!" Kagiso spread his limbs apart, trying to slow his own descent.

"You, got it, Master!" the Saint withdrew her staff as Medea uttered a quick spell that engulfed their forms. A large form shimmered beneath them, as the Ruler's draconic companion came into view. "Tarrasque! Get down there!" she smacked her staff onto the back of his hide, launching him straight to the seas.

He bellowed a roar of pained protest, immediately muffled by the air that was deafening their ears. Martha's powerful hit made him reach the blue surface in an instant, landing in a large splash that sent waves from his form. Medea's spell had also taken effect, slowing their fall to a slow crawl, or at least how fast Medea had deemed it necessary.

"Well…" Ayako started with a lowly chuckle, turning to everyone else in the group. "That's a first."

"No kidding." Ritsuka commented with a slight jitter to his voice, his hand holding onto Mash's tightly. A light blush was on the Demi Servant's face. "Imagine if we didn't have someone to slow our fall?"

"I can do that with my Noble Phantasm, Senpai." She said with a small pout.

"I guess that would have been necessary otherwise." He sighed nervously, looking back down to where the dragon had landed.

"Archers, do any of you see anything?" Ayako asked the two Servants.

"Nothing north and east." EMIYA replied succinctly, his black bow already in his hands.

"There's a small island south of here, as well as a raging storm eastward." Atalante answered, her voice slightly muffled thanks to the mask she was still wearing.

The four Masters turned their eyes to the direction she pointed out, seeing the black clouds in the distance. The _far_ distance, cresting over the horizon. The lightning that struck the seas was very much visible to them, as well as the apparent tornado that connected the entire scene.

"Well, I'm just going to go right ahead and say it." Ayako's voice was unamused, concerning the situation they were in. "Chances are, we will be heading straight for that."

"So we should brace for the inevitable then." Koleen sighed, rubbing her neck nervously as they gradually came upon the back hide of Tarrasque.

"Good boy." Martha said with a smile, patting the dragon's head.

His growl caused bubbles to ripple where his mouth would be. "_Don't patronize me._"

"I take it we are heading south then, Master?" Lancelot asked, his helmet held in his arms, allowing him the clarity he needed.

"Yup. We need to at least touch base with Chaldea, before we move on." She turned back to her fellow Masters with an inquisitive brow. "Does anyone have a connection to Chaldea?"

"No." the Shaman shook his head, staring at his wrist band. "I don't know why. It seems we are cut off."

"That ring looks bigger." Ritsuka's voice carried with it a hint of terror.

They all looked up at his words, already anticipating the giant hole within reality. And indeed, it was large. Not overly so, but it was subtle. Ayako herself, along with Koleen, Mash, Martha, and Medea, were able to confirm it, being the Singularity veterans, in a sense.

"We _really_ need to find out what the hell that is…" Koleen of all people was the one to comment.

"Yeah, but not now. Not at this moment." Ayako made herself comfortable on the dragon's hide, sitting cross-legged.

"Right." Kagiso took the hint, turning to the Saint beside him. "Ruler, take us to the island."

"You heard the Master, Tarrasque. Let's go!" she smacked the dragon's hide, causing him to groan in protest, but began moving either way. He was surprisingly fast and dexterous, despite his lumbering turtle-like appearance. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say, _because_ of it, now that they were in the ocean.

The closed the good distance in a few minutes, with Tarrasque beaching himself on the shore, laying on the sand like an overgrown cat. He even purred like one, too, causing the sands around him to reverberate. Koleen and Ritsuka gave a quick order to the Archers, sending them off to gather the island and its surroundings, as Mash planted her shield on the sands. There was a weak leyline on the island, and it would have to make do for now, in order to reconnect with Chaldea.

"All in all, I think this isn't going as bad as we thought it would." Kagiso commented idly, standing beside her with his arms crossed.

"Don't be so sure of it so soon, Kags. Who knows what's out there." She said with a smile.

"_Hello? Guys! You're alright!"_ the familiar voice of the Doctor appeared, as his hologram displayed above the shield. "_We lost you there, everything went black, and we scrambled to fix to connection."_

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" Mash asked him, as the rest of the group gathered around her shield.

"_Yeah, nothing's wrong on our end._"

"Then how is everything here? What sort of reads are you getting?" Koleen asked, dropping to her knees beside Mash.

"_Hold on, we're still checking… here… huh…_" he fell into a silence, as his eyes narrowed on the information that was displayed on his monitor. The faces of Olga, Da Vinci, and El-Melloi II appeared beside him, reading over the contents. "_There's, an abnormally large amount of mana in the air. More so than it should be, for the 1500s._"

As one, the Masters and Mash turned their heads back to the storm, now looking farther than it was. They were unsure if it was because of the fact that they had gotten farther from it, or if it was moving away from them. "Yeah, we've noticed." Ayako commented, as Ritsuka took a picture to send to the Control Room.

"_Ooohhh… that is _not_ a normal storm._" He said with a cringe.

"_Especially in the Atlantic, for one that large._" El-Melloi added, leaning closer to the monitor. "_But, I am unsure if that is the anomaly that you will have to deal with._"

"Regardless, we've already resigned ourselves to the fact that we might be heading there. One way or the other." The Puppeteer said, covering her mouth with her hand in thought.

"The ring's also bigger, Doctor Roman." Ritsuka added for the man.

"_What?! No… show me. Garet, move the camera, I want to see it!_"

"_Yes Doctor!"_ another voice replied from somewhere inside the Control Room.

They saw the screen change from the reflection of his eyes. "_Tell me._" He said, his voice devoid of any lighthearted humor.

"_It has grown in size by 8%, Doctor."_ Another operator replied, female this time, judging by the voice.

"_That's a terrifying prospect._" Da Vinci commented with an oddly serious look on her face.

"_Alright, enough of this._" The Director stood up, matching the Genius' height as she moved herself closer to the display. "_Romani, find the largest leyline within the area, and send them the coordinates. This _ring_ is becoming something that we can longer ignore. Aozaki, you and the rest of the Ground Team will have to do without much support from us, I want the Control Room focused on the anomaly above._"

"Understood, Director." She said with a single nod, her face and expression flat, conveying the seriousness of the situation.

"_Romani, have you found a suitable coordinate?"_ the white haired woman asked.

"_Yeah, Olga. We're sending it now. It's just…_" he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "_None of these islands should exist._"

"Maybe they've sunk by our time." Koleen noted with a shrug. "It's not out of the realm of the equation."

"True, it happened to Krakatoa in the late 1800s." Kagiso confirmed from his end with a nod.

"Wasn't that because it was a volcano?" Ritsuka asked them.

"_It was._" El-Melloi answered, understanding his train of thought. "_Generally speaking, the Pacific is more prone to such disasters. Tsunamis, volcanoes, earthquakes._"

"So it's still odd, for it to occur here." He continued with a frown.

"_True, but as Koleen said, not out of the realm._" He said, his words hoping to appease Ritsuka's worries.

"We should head out soon. If this other island has a stronger leyline, then that would serve better as a temporary camp, compared to this place." Ayako said to the group, her gaze following where the coordinates would be. She could barely see the blip with her eyes, and was only able to make it out by reinforcing her eyes.

"_We'll touch base with you guys, in let's say, 24 hours. That sound good?_"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Doctor."

"_Alright. Chaldea, Romani, out._" The hologram disappeared, leaving them separated from their lifeline. No doubt, that they still had eyes on them, but this time they'd have to move without guidance.

"Have the Archers found anything?" she asked her fellow Masters. Everyone deferred to her, being the leader of Ground Team, but she'd prefer if the Servants went through their contracted Masters, and vice versa.

"EMIYA has found local wildlife, and some lesser Phantasmal Beasts." Ritsuka answered, dusting the sand off his clothes, and the fur of Fou, who once again had hitched a ride. That little rascal was quite crafty.

"Atalante has encountered _not_ so lesser Beasts, she's doing her best in keeping them from reaching us." Koleen said as she helped Mash off the ground.

"Berserker, help her out." She said to the Knight, who was looming over her.

"As you ordered, Master." He responded, reequipping his helmet back. The change in his aura was instantaneous, as his form was taken over by his Madness Enhancement.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_" he launched himself into the jungle, taking a tree along with him.

She nodded in approval, before turning to the rest of her team. "So, when they're done dealing with the locals, are we all set to leave?"

"Tarraqsue is ready." Martha replied, patting the dragon with her iron hands. Said dragon growled, but said nothing. "Just give the word, and we're good to go."

"Yes, Ayako. We're ready." Mash answered with her massive shield in hand.

"Everything's good." Both Kagiso and Ritsuka gave her a thumbs up.

"There's nothing else here. We're set to leave." Koleen finished, sighing tiredly at the sands.

"'Dea? Anything on your end?" Ayako asked the Caster, who had been silent since they had landed on Tarrasque.

The Grecian Witch was staring off into the seas. Specifically, into the raging storm that was once again looking like it had moved farther away since the last they saw it. Her intent staring made the rest of them follow her gaze, curious and intrigued by the Caster's apparent interest with the storm.

"'Dea?" she repeated, her feet taking her closer to her, with Koleen joining her.

"That storm…" her voice was low. Not a whisper, but slightly louder. "There is an… air of Divinity to it."

Both female Masters turned to one another, brows furrowed as they processed her words. "Do you know what it is?" the American Witch asked.

Medea shook her head, turning her body to face them. "Not from this distance. We'd need to get closer. _Dangerously _closer." She said with a grim tone.

"Well…" every consecutive sigh she's had, gets longer and longer. "That sure isn't ominous." She said sarcastically. She turned to the others, clapping her hands three times. "Alright everyone! We'll do one clean sweep of the island, gather the materials that the Archers and Berserker are leaving behind. After that, we'll head off to the coordinates that the Doctor us."

* * *

"It looks closer now." Ritsuka noted, his eyes glued to the binoculars that was part of his equipment. "Just _real_ slightly."

"It might just be moving in place then. So, we _might not_ have to worry about it washing up to shore." Koleen sighed, looking around her, around Tarrasque, as her eyes glazed over the blips of islands in the horizon. "I don't think any of these islands can handle even a light breeze."

"There's also a very likely possibility that these islands are manifestations from the Singularity." Kagiso said, his eyes also observing the far off islands. "Well, it helps us out in the long run, giving us chances to recuperate, and providing ample materials."

"Was that endeavor fruitful, Lady Caster?" Berserker asked, his helmet on his lap and Ayako's rifle in his hands. She had given it to him before they departed the island, citing that he would make better use of it.

"Somewhat." Medea replied, looking over the bag of holding in her possessions, at the moment carrying most of the materials they had gathered. "There are things I can still create on the fly, but it would be better if I'm given some time with them."

"Is everything alright, Ruler?" Mash asked, sitting close to the front of the dragon, beside the Saint.

"Yes, nothing seems to be a problem." She replied with a kind smile. "Judging the coordinates given to us, we'd reach the island in close to an hour."

"Sounds like its far, if it takes an hour for a Servant to get us there." Mash said with a frown, her hand holding onto Fou somewhat tightly.

"Don't worry, Mash." Ruler replied, patting the Demi Servant on her head. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you and everyone else."

"With this being in the middle of the seas, there's very little for us to go on here." Ritsuka commented with a wavering frown. "Like, there's literally nothing here for us to see. Singularity F was straightforward. France was filled with dragons. And we met the Emperor in Rome almost immediately upon arriving."

"It is rather frustrating." the American Witch agreed. "The storm is really our only lead, but to go there so soon…"

"Maybe we should head there sooner?" Kagiso suggested to the rest, his furrowed brows focusing on the blackened skies in the horizon. "Like ripping off a band aid. Let's just get this over with."

"That might not be a bad idea, but we'd need to reequip ourselves." Koleen responded, her hand digging into her pouch. "We're not prepared for this, which in hindsight, was stupid of us."

"What will we be doing once we get to the island?" Mash asked them, leaning over slightly towards them.

"Clear it out of the local wildlife, like before most likely." Medea answered, closing the bag in her hand and placing it beside her. "Reconnect with Chaldea, just so we can hand the materials off, so we won't be overburdened with them. Then, maybe try and find some form of civilization."

"Let's hope we _do_ find people. Otherwise, we might just have to talk to the fishes here." The Saint said, laughing at her own joke.

"Master, you've been quiet." Berserker noted, turning to Ayako, who had her golden eyes looking down onto the waters. "Is something on your mind?"

The Puppeteer sat in silence, almost as if she was ignoring the Knight's question, prompting the others to look at her. Her eyes were so focused on the seas, never once moving her gaze. It was as if she didn't want to miss something, anything.

"Archers." She called out to the two Servants that were standing, one at the back, and one near the front. "What do you see?" she asked them.

"Nothing." EMIYA replied from the front, his greyed eyes also looking at the blue waters below them. "Absolutely nothing."

"There is not a single sign of wildlife here." Atalante affirmed, drawing out an arrow as she crouched down. She trailed her arrow on the surface of the water, and though they couldn't see with the mask on, they could tell her eyes narrowed with a frown to her lips. "Not for a few kilometers at least."

"Okay, so I'm not crazy." Ayako sighed, before she turned back to the rest. "Well, now you know what's been occupying me."

Now it was the others who had their eyes glued to the waters, inspecting it as best they could, with the distortions it created. "Mash, hold me." Ritsuka said, before he plunged his head into the water, eliciting a cry of surprise from the Demi Servant, as her hand shot out to grab his shirt. He held it for a good few seconds before coming back up, his entire head wet with sea water. "It's… _clean…_ and not in a good way."

"Could Tarrasque, be… scaring them away?" Koleen asked, turning her pink eyes to the Saint.

"It would not be out of the question, he _is_ the child of Leviathan, after all." The Shaman said with a nod, his eyes trailing to the dragon grimly.

Ruler frowned at the thought, turning to the dragon they were riding on, patting her hand on his head. Somewhat tenderly, given the treatment she's been giving him so far. "Tarrasque, what's going on?"

The Beast rumbled beneath them, causing the water to bubble. "_They are being drawn away._" He answered. "_Not because of me. Not because of us._"

"So something else is calling them." She reiterated the words back to the Masters.

"Are we dealing with some kind of sea monster?" Ritsuka asked the question that they were slowly gravitating towards to. "Like the Kraken? Or maybe the actual Leviathan?"

"Would not surprise me." Ayako commented, adjusting her place on the dragon's hide. "I mean, look around us." She gestured to the seas. "We're either dealing with sea monsters, or pirates."

"With our luck, it's both." Medea said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing the Masters to sigh.

"Well, keep an eye out in case something does pop up." Ayako said to the Archers as she turned her eyes back to the front. "We don't want to get blindsided by some fish."

"Martha, can Tarrasque go any faster?" Koleen asked the Saint.

"Can you, Tarrasque?" she turned the question to the dragon, smiling lightly.

The Phantasmal Beast growled beneath the sea, before he picked up the pace, leaving wakes behind him. Their trek towards the island was still a good distance away, but now that they had a sense of urgency, the hour long journey was further shortened.

* * *

"Alright people, listen up!" Ayako called out as she planted her feet on the fading sand. "Atalante and Berserker, you two will secure the perimeter around our camp. Leave whatever materials they drop behind, we can gather them later."

"_Yes, Master!_" the two Servants, one masked, and the other now equipped with his helmet, rushed into the jungle, rustling the trees in their wake.

"Caster, set up a temporary workshop with the tent we have. First priority; anything that will help us survive the storm."

"Yes, Master." The tent that they had brought along with Medea's bag of holding started floating, following behind the Caster as she looked for a suitable spot to set up.

"Ruler, I'd like Tarrasque to stay under water, be our eyes and ears in places beyond out reach. EMIYA, you keep your eyes to the storm, constant vigilance."

"_Yes Master._" They both replied, with the Archer turning his gaze towards the storm, his large black bow materializing in his hand. Martha approached the Beast she was bonded to, patting his head as he tiredly breathed into the sand, sending it flying. His growl sounded more like a groan, before he got up on his feet, and made his way back into the sea. "He'll be on standby, Master." The Saint said to her with a smile.

"Thank you." Ayako smiled back in turn, as she faced her body back to the rest of her team. "Mash, how's the leyline?"

"Not the strongest, but still stronger than the last island." She replied, dusting off the sands from her shield. The small form of Fou was making himself comfortable atop the lavender haired girl's head. "The center of the leyline is underwater, if I'm reading this correctly."

"Then we'll make do with what we have." She said with a nod and a sigh, her gaze moving back to the jungle, seeing Kagiso and Ritsuka returned with the log of a palm tree. "What did you two get?"

"Just something to sit on!" Ritsuka grunted, struggling more with carrying the log than Kagiso, even though the both of them were sharing the burden. Both male Masters planted the log next to the campfire that Koleen was nursing, letting the embers light their surroundings as the sky grew darker and darker.

"So, looks like this island is just as deserted." The Witch commented, as they all sat themselves on the log, all beside each other. "I assume then, our plan's not gonna change any time soon?" she asked, turning her eyes to the Puppeteer.

"Unfortunately." Ayako responded, shaking her head as she leaned back with her hands on the log. "It's out biggest lead so far. None of us are here are navigators, and we're all in areas that none of us are knowledgeable in. So… the storm it is."

"I might have to see if I can divine an answer, or a direction, from my ancestors." Kagiso said, his hand rummaging through his pocket.

"Well, if you're ever gonna try, it's best you do so while we're still on land." She said in a passing comment. "EMIYA, have you found anything?"

"A ship, coming out of the storm." His reply was like a magnet for the Masters' eyes, drawing them to him in an instant. "It seems, they are approaching the island."

"How clearly can you see them?" Ritsuka asked, pushing himself up to his feet and bringing his binoculars to his eyes, trying to find the ship that was spotted. "I can barely make it out, I see it too!"

The Archer's eyes narrowed, never once leaving the ship that he had noticed, even though it was a dot to their eyes. "It seems they are celebrating."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Koleen commented as she and the others joined Ritsuka. "What about flags? What are they displaying?"

"It seems like… the flag of the English." He answered, finally turning his head to face them. "How should we proceed?"

"Should we bother hiding?" the Shaman asked, looking as relieved as the rest of them, despite the possibility of hostility.

She shook her head. "No, let's just try to present ourselves as unhostile as we can." She clapped her hands twice, also repeating to the Servants in the jungle. "They are our ticket to civilization."

"And, if things escalate, we can _hopefully_ deal with it." Koleen said, agreeing with the decision.

"Then its best we send the materials back now, before they get here." Martha suggested to them, the cross on her staff slightly glowing in the coming night.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on, Fou." Mash then returned to her shield, preparing for the supply exchange.

"Kalls, get the materials from 'Dea. I'll help Mash. Ruler, make sure Tarrasque doesn't attack the ship." Ayako followed after the Demi Servant, her communicator already trying to connect back to Chaldea. "Everyone else, set up a welcoming party."

"Not literally, right?" Ritsuka asked, just to be sure for himself.

"No, but make sure they don't do anything funny."

* * *

It wouldn't be for another hour, until the ship would get finally get close enough to the island that whoever they were, were finally able to hail them. The Masters and Mash stood around the campfire, sighing with relief after feeling the tension that grew from waiting. EMIYA hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes still locked on the ship that had approached, his actions mirrored by Atalante, though the Huntress kept to the palm trees, standing atop the leaves with feline grace. Martha had sat herself beside the Counter Guardian, eyes closed seemingly in prayer as if she was ignoring the world around her. Lancelot was visibly patrolling around their camp, his helmet under his arm, if only to hold himself back at the approach of the strangers. Medea had not once left the tent that served as her temporary workshop, busy working her miracles for them.

"Ahoy there!" a woman, foot resting on the bow, waiving at them with a falchion in her hand. She was leading a small fleet of boats coming from the ship, approaching the island with a merry smile on her deeply scarred face. She wore a sleeveless red coat, held together by a black vest that looked like it struggled to contain her chest. She wore an elaborate hat atop her deep pink hair, one that looked more fitting for a pirate. "Wasn't expecting to see anyone here on these islands." She commented as the small boat beached itself.

They all approached the oncoming group, ready to greet this person, presumably the captain of the vessel that now sat comfortably around the island. "Yeah well, we're all you're ever gonna see." Ayako replied as she sighed deliberately. "We've checked, there's nothing on the island."

"Yeah well, I could'a told ya that." The woman bellowed a deep laughter. "My crew and I have been scouring these lands for treasure, and found nothing."

"You're pirates?" she asked, keeping her voice light and curious.

"Pirates? Nay." She shook her head. "_Privateers_, in the service of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth." The woman bowed with a flourish, the wide smile never once leaving her face. She then eyed the group, looking over them one by one. "Two Orients, an African, and two Europeans? A colorful lot, you are. You don't even look like missionaries. Who're you lot?"

They all looked to one another, a silent conversation exchanged, before each set of eyes settled on Ayako. They trusted her with this. "We're a bunch of people here, making sure that history doesn't get fucked up by some kind of asshole."

"What're you, from the future or summin'? Ah, you're mages then?" the Captain asked, sounding surprised at the possibility.

At this, a few of them shared chuckles. "I don't think anyone of us here would qualify as that." Ayako said, taking a few steps forward to close the distance, offering her hand to the woman. "Ayako Aozaki."

"You're the leader, eh?" the woman still smiled, standing slightly taller than her, taking her hand into her own. "Francis Drake, Captain of the Golden Hind."

"Francis Drake?!" Koleen exclaimed in surprise, her pink eyes wide as they focused on the woman. "You're a woman?!"

"I don't think this should be a surprise for any of us by now, Koleen-san." Ritsuka said with a chuckle.

The Captain turned her eyes to Koleen with a raised brow. "Why would I not be a woman?"

"The history books always referred to you as a man." The Witch replied with a furrowed face. "Hell, you're referred to as _Sir_ Francis Drake, instead of Dame."

"Damn, I actually got knighted? That's a surprise, haha!" she chuckled amusedly, slapping her thigh merrily. "Looks like good ol' Lizzy got what she wanted!"

"Well, as amusing true history is for us, what brought you to this island?" Ayako asked, bringing the conversation back. "It seemed you were all real jolly!"

"Damn straight!" one of her crew spoke up, stepping into their vicinity. He stood at about the Captain's height, and though an eyepatch covered one of them, his single eye was almost dazzling in how colorful it was. A light pink turning into a shade of blue. "The Cap'n led us 'rough that maelstrom! Found a treasure of the gods! And 'en we beat that god's ass back to Hades!"

"There was also that witch that fell from the skies!" another one piped in, though he didn't actively join the group. "She sputtered nonsense, but she's the real deal! Helpin' us out and all."

"I don't think it was that extravagant, lads." Drake chuckled at the antics of her crew, leaving the Chaldeans to watch with quiet interest.

"You… beat a god? In that storm?" Ayako asked for the rest of them.

"Yup, but I'unno who it was. That Witch said she knew 'im. Oi! Who saw her last? Where is she, I thought she'd be up to celebrate!" she asked the men around her.

Murmurs of denial spread throughout them, with each of them looking around at each other confusedly. "Maybe she's exhausted, Cap'n." the first crewmate said with a shrug.

"Ah, maybe. Bah! We're here to celebrate! Open the kegs, lads!" the crew then cheered, spreading themselves across the beach. "You lot should join us! A celebration of life!"

Ayako glanced to her friends and fellow Masters, eyebrow raised in a silent question to them. Kagiso nodded back with a smirk; Koleen shrugged her shoulders, showing her indifference; Ritsuka looked between them, uncertain of his own answer; Mash nodded vigorously, surprising her. She turned back to Francis Drake, flashing the Privateer a smirk of her own. "Sure, why not?"

"Atta girl! Let's show the whole world what you're worth!" the Captain brought an arm around Ayako's shoulder, leading her and the rest of Ground Team to the merriment of her crew, celebration all their life's worth of life.

* * *

2017

The door slid to a close behind her, closing her to the rest of Chaldea, in the confines of her office. She looked around, briefly noticing the painted portrait of her father, before looking away with a scowl on her face. She shook her head before she made her way towards her desk. She still had a damned job to do, and she'd rather get it all done for the day. The idea of it piling up to tomorrow was enough to damper her already battered mood, as she sat down and powered up her computer.

A series of knocks interrupted her from further musings, stopping whatever thought that would fill her mind. She looked up at the door, wondering who it was that would disturb her in the dead of night.

"_Director, it's me~!_" her eyes widened at the familiar voice of the Renaissance Genius. Da Vinci had never once came to her office, it was always she that had to approach the Servant, and that irritation was quelled by the begrudging respect she had for the Genius.

"You may enter, Da Vinci." Olga reluctantly said, letting the doors to slide open, revealing the smiling face of the Mona Lisa.

And also the Clock Tower Lord, standing behind her as he snuffed out his cigarette.

"Lord El-Melloi…" she felt herself standing up, immediately stopped by his hand holding her by her shoulder.

"You look like you need to rest, Olga." He said, taking a seat beside Da Vinci, who had already made herself comfortable.

She pushed the concern aside, instead turning back to the Servant. "What's wrong? Is there something urgent that needs to be seen?"

Da Vinci shook her head, instead choosing to place a featureless white box onto her desk. "We're still waiting for someone."

"Don't tell me…" she already pieced who it was before the door opened again, revealing the disheveled form of Romani.

"Boy… Mash sure knew how to hide things." He said with a chuckle, carrying with him a small flash drive.

"What's… going on, here?" she asked, now sounding concerned herself.

El-Melloi pushed the box Da Vinci had placed towards her. "The Ground Team noticed something was up with you." He said to her, his eyes narrowing slightly upon noticing the surprise on her face. Surprise that slowly morphed into horror. "They made you something."

That horror then morphed into confusion. "What?" she asked them, feeling the tension rise in her body.

"Just open the box, Olga." Da Vinci said with a soft smile, one unlike the one she usually wore. "They made that for you."

Her eyes trailed back to the box. The white, featureless box, that gave away nothing. Her hands that were beside her keyboard, shakily moved to the box. She slowly picked it up, wondering what it was that was inside. The box fell out of her hands when she saw it. A white, round cake. Completely undecorated, except for the words that were written atop it. "_We got your back, Director!_" it said in chocolate writing. She felt her body sag into her chair, her eyes not once leaving the dessert.

"Mash also prepared something special for you, Olga." She looked to the side, where Romani was standing, holding the flash drive out for her.

Olga felt the lump grow large and large in her throat. Her hand very slowly reaching for it, as if she didn't want to see it, whatever it was. Her computer was on, now. She plugged the flash drive in, and a few seconds later, found only one file inside of it. A video file. She felt her heart race, pounding so loud that she thought she was going deaf. The cursor on her screen moved towards it, and lingered. Would she really want to see this? Whatever it actually was? What was it, in the first place, that warranted an entire flash drive just for it?

She clicked it twice, before her brain even fully registered what she was doing. And the video opened up.

Her eyes were glued to the screen, not noticing the three people that moved to behind her chair. On the screen, was a room. A room, that belonged to Kyrielight. To Mash. And there she was, coming into view as she sat herself on the bed, with the little creature sitting beside her. She looked to the screen, to _her._

"_Director…_" she began, frowning at the word. "_Olga…_" she retried, looking much surer of herself. "_I… wanted to thank you. For, everything you've done for me. For us. Even though you'd never admit it, even though you'd never accept it. Thank you…_"

She breathed a lungful of air, looking like her shoulders were tensing. "_Before, you took on your role… I was just, a test subject. A numbered candidate. An experiment. Nothing of use, nothing of import. Doctor Romani was the only one, that treated me, like a human. Tried to."_

"_Then, out of nowhere, when the previous Director died, I realized things were… different. Slowly, gradually, minutely… subtly… Nothing obvious. But, I got my own room, without scientists and magi looking at me from a two way mirror. I got my own clothes, one that wasn't just rags. I, got to explore Chaldea, without supervision. I got, to go anywhere, in as much as I could, within Chaldea."_

"_I, got a taste of freedom, from you."_ She sighed, her shoulders sagging tiredly. "_You, didn't have to do any of that. I could've, stayed at the room I was given initially, and I wouldn't have complained. I wouldn't have protested. I was, content. Because I didn't know any better. And yet, you treated me like a human. More so than anyone of your stature should._"

She took off her glasses, setting them aside as her other hand wiped the tears off her face. "_I didn't know any better, until the people around me showed me their humanity. Showed me what I was missing. And I realized, that I have so much more than I thought I did. Because of you, Olga."_

Mash sighed again, this time looking like she was having difficulty holding back her sobs. "_I… still don't… understand many things. Even with Doctor Romani's teachings. Even with Ayako, and Ritsuka-senpai's words. Even with the people that we came across in the Singularities. But, I know enough, that you, Olga, feel alone. Please, you're not, Olga. We're here. I can be your friend. I _want_ to be your friend! Please, you've given so much to me."_

"_Please…_" she wiped her tears futilely, streaming down her face. "_Please, allow me to return these feelings. To show how much you mean to me, to us! That you, are not alone! That you, are our friend! I don't care, that you're the Director. You're Olga! So please…_" finally, she stopped her tears, looking at the camera, looking at _her_, with the happiest smile she's ever seen. "_Please, don't put the whole weight of the world on your shoulders. You have us_…_ we're here for you. Alright? Myself, Senpai, Ayako. Koleen. Kagiso. Doctor Romani, Da Vinci. Even the Servants! So, don't hesitate, okay? All of our rooms are open. If you need to share that burden, we are all here. We got your back, Olga._"

The video stopped, with Mash's smiling face immortalized. Olga sat there, staring at the screen for what felt like an eternity. She could feel her shirt getting wetter and wetter, no doubt from her own tears streaming down her face. She heard something slide atop her desk, and looked down. A slice of the cake that was made for her. She looked to her side, seeing Romani holding a knife, smiling calmly at her.

"You looked a bit preoccupied there, Olga." He said with a smirk. "So, I took the initiative."

"_Why?_" she croaked out, feeling the soreness of her voice, that her hand even reached out for it.

"Why what, Olga?" Da Vinci asked from the other side of her chair, already a bite of the cake in her mouth.

"_Why?_" she asked again, shaking her head. "_What did I do to deserve this?_"

"Are you really asking that question?" El-Melloi spoke up, almost sounding like he was holding back a scoff. "That answer to that is obvious." He said, gesturing to the computer. "Because of that."

"Yup, that's karma!" Da Vinci said, planting her gloved hand onto her head, ruffling her white hair.

"Here, Olga. The Ground Team baked it before they left, it should still be good." Romani said, nudging the plate closer to her.

She looked down again, taking the small plastic fork into her hand. She cut a piece off of the cake, and brought it into her mouth. She savored it, crushing the vanilla cake with her tongue. It was, plain. It was simple. It was- as the tears poured out of her like a waterfall-

"_Beautiful._" She said through a sob, already taking another piece from the plate. She's had plenty of cakes before, all of extravagant makes, through formal parties and gatherings back in Europe. Fitting, that the one that was most plain would be the tastiest of them all.

"_Thank you._" she said. Her words, simple in make, but complex in its weight. She wanted to say it, been meaning to say it, but never found the courage to ever utter those words in her life.

Until today, where for the first time in her life, she felt like she was doing the right thing.

* * *

1573

"Don't worry, Master. I'll have something cooked up by sunrise." Medea said, speaking aloud even though she was having a telepathic conversation with her fellow Witch. "Who, if I may ask, is drinking?"

"_Kagiso, and Ritsuka, got pulled in. Mash said she had Poison Resistance, so hopefully Ritsuka won't be as hammered tomorrow. Ayako and I are making sure things don't get out of hand, between them, and the Servants._" Koleen replied through their connection.

"Servants?" she asked aloud. "Who joined the rabble?"

"_Martha and Sir Lancelot. Begrudgingly, it seemed that they got pulled by the masses. EMIYA at least found an opportunity to make himself scarce, and Atalante should still be in the trees._"

"Okay, so I'd need to make something that'd work for a Servant as well. One's strong enough for the both of them." She sighed, shaking her head inside the confines of her workshop.

"_Considering that these guys are pirates in all but name, be ready to pull us Masters out. We'd still need some rest for tomorrow._" Koleen asked of the Caster.

"Okay, I'll relay that to the others, Koleen."

"_Thank you, Medea._"

"You're welcome." As their connection was cut, Medea pulled out the jagged dagger that was the crystallization of her Divinity, and aimed it at the person that had walked in.

It was one of the Captain's crew, the one with the Technicolor eye of pink and blue, hands raised in alarm. "Whoa! Hold'on there! I was jus' walkin' about!"

Medea's eyes narrowed, not even slightly believing the words that left the person's mouth, before she sighed tiredly, letting her dagger down. "I was _wondering_ who it was, that was able to enter my workshop without my permission." She said, letting her dagger dissipate.

At this, the person smiled a confident, if smug, smirk. "You mean _aside_ from your Masters?"

"Mhm." She replied evenly, pulling her purple hood down. "It's good to see you, Aunt Circe."

The person's smirk morphed into a more genuine smile, as their form shimmered. And in its place, was a woman that was only able to reach _her_ height, by way of the tall platform sandals around her feet. With pinkish-orange hair that went all the way down to her waist, and brown feathery wings that draped over her shoulders, she had pointy ears that put Medea's to shame. She had a circlet around her head, adorned with even more feathers. And of course, her Technicolored eyes looked even more vibrant, now that they belonged to their original face.

"Ah, beautiful Medea!" the person, Circe, wrapped her arms around Medea's shoulders, bringing the taller woman into a hug. "I thought I'd never get to see that expression on your face anymore!"

"Thank the Masters for that, Auntie." Medea replied, somewhat hesitantly hugging back. She then briefly looked to the tent's entrance. "Its fine, Atalante. Everything's under control."

The Servant outside lingered for a few seconds before nodding back, returning to her post and leaving the aunt and niece inside. "So, you're a Rogue Servant."

"Mhm." Circe replied, savoring the hug between them.

"How long were you here already?"

"Two weeks at the most. I helped the Captain out in bringing Poseidon down."

"WHAT!?" she pushed them apart, holding Circe by her shoulders. "That human bested Poseidon?!"

"It's a long story." The Queen Witch tried to deflect the question with a wave, but Medea wasn't letting go.

"We have all night, Auntie." Medea said with a sinister smile, taking her aunt down onto a stool she had inside the tent.

"Oh… ha ha haha…" the more superior Witch chuckled nervously, already brought along by the whims of her niece, but she went along with it anyway.

With the Masters occupied in keeping the in Dame in the making company, and the Director sobbing with tears of joy, the Aunt and Niece conversed throughout the night, concerning things that involved more than simply the Singularity. They had lost contact with one another when the Gods meddled with her life, but right now, there was none of that.

Just the Enchantress, and her most prized student.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

oh boy, that took a while.

sorry the chapter came out a bit later than usual. i could come up with some reason or another, but the truth is that i was just procrastinating, but i still managed to get the chapter out! (also that means there will probably be a lot of spelling/grammatical errors. fixes will be rolled out in the coming days, don't worry.)

it seems like it's pretty unanimous with against, OC Servants. alright then! that's why we talk about things before i just drop them into the fic. but, i'll got right ahead and say it, i don't like using Servants that aren't in FGO. so, you guys know what that means?

it means one of the first rules i set myself up earlier (**way** earlier) is already broken! let's hope it stays that way.

thus meaning, we have Circe here! i got her with the Babylonia ticket, so she was pretty much guaranteed. if i don't get them in the current banner, then the Valks are the next guaranteed Servants that i'll get.

honestly, having Circe appear this early really just helps me out in the long run. in the game, she just appears as one of Chaldea's Servants, no explanations. at least here, we have one.

anyways, i'm also gonna be doing a little something for Drake here. we'll probably get to it next chapter, since we didn't get to see much here. i wonder if anyone will have any idea on what i'm gonna do with her.

anyways, onto the reviews!

omegadramon2: yes, they will definitely appear!

Wintersmith23: noted, don't worry!

King0fP0wers: yeah, it would suck if i made an OC who turned out to be in the game later.

Lia Angelique: oh yeah definitely. it might not seem like it, but i'm trying to keep the summonings to a minimal. as you said, Sanson's already getting pushed to the sidelines. and that would suck.

Addicted2fanfics: i've been trying to get Sigurd and failing miserably. it sucks too, since i already have Brynhildr. if i get the Valks through here, that'll be great, but if i don't i can still get them with the next free SR ticket.

Guest1: thanks!

MirageSPL (formerly GARNiDELiA): i hope you liked her reaction here!

Guest2: i've liked the dude since the story started in JP. i'm a sucker for characters who are not part of the story's norm, and honestly, i like most of the Part 2 characters.

TalonScythe: ho. lee. SHIT! i, just... i don't know what to say. and i don't know where to start!

first of all, i'm glad you've enjoyed the fic! it's always nice to see another new and happy reader here.

the future interactions between the former B Team and A Team is also something i can't wait to get to! let's hope nothing crazy happens and this fic can actually reach Part 2, that'll be amazing!

and man, to see such a dissection of the characters, it's great too! thank you. and yeah, there's a lot of potential with having Olga stick around. i'm already envisioning things that'll happen when we reach you-know-what.

and oh my god! DUDE! that is amazing! aaaaaaahhhhhhh! i can't believe what i'm seeing right now man, they're all awesome! it's, like seeing something i created come to life! thank you, so so SO much man!

ah, it's amazing, i still can't believe what i'm seeing!

thank you!

man, i hope everyone else came back to check this out!

with that out of the way, thanks again for dropping by everyone!

hope ya'll drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you next time!


	36. Third Singularity, Part 2

_**Third Singularity, Part 2: The Golden Hind**_

1573

"Remind me again, on why the hell am I agreeing to this?" Ayako asked, her rifle in her hands as her coat landed on her shoulders, standing a good few feet away from the woman known as Francis Drake.

"You lot wanted a ride, yeah?" the Privateer twirled her pistol on her finger, smirking at her with confidence. "Best me here, and my crew and I will carry you along this quest of yers."

"Anywhere?" she returned her own question, placing her rifle on her shoulder.

The smirk on Drake's face became even more pronounced. "_Anywhere._" Her voice was goading the Puppeteer, as much as Ayako could tell.

She didn't sigh, but Ayako did breathe out for a few seconds before she met the Privateer's challenging gaze. "Alright. Name the terms."

"Until the other no longer can keep fighting!" she pointed one of her pistols up into the sky firing it without caution. "You lot said you weren't mages! Prove it!"

"_Fuck me…_" she muttered beneath her breath, falling into a stance as she prepared herself.

"Don't worry, Ayako-san! You can do this!" the voice of Ritsuka spoke up from the sideline, holding a bag of ice to his head. It seemed Mash's Poison Resistance wasn't enough for the young man who had never had an ounce of alcohol in his system before.

"I'm facing a Godslayer, dammit!" she exclaimed to them, gesturing to Drake with an empty, who cackled in amusement.

None of them expected to see Medea leave her tent in the dead of the night, just as the celebration came to a close, with a short winged Witch trailing behind her. Their first clue to anything involving the Singularity, and what a damn coincidence it was that the first Rogue Servant they'd meet was someone Medea knew well. It was a shame that the famed Circe was also in the dark just like them, aside from the fact that she had assisted the Golden Hind in taking down _Poseidon_, of all gods.

Who knew Francis Drake had such an insane history?

"Then you will be the one to slay the Godslayer!" the aforementioned Witch spoke up, with her wings fluttering behind her. "The Godslayer-slayer!"

Roars among the crew grew, or as much as they could with the majority of them nursing hangovers. The roars quickly morphed into groans of pain that echoed in the morning beach. "Cap'n! Use the cup!" one of them shouted out.

"Eh?" the woman turned to the man with a frown replacing her smile. "A bit much, don'cha think?"

"Yer duelin' a witch, boss!" another one spoke up, almost slurring his words as alcohol dripped out of his mouth. "Best to stack up as many coins on yer favor!"

The fervor of her crew grew louder, as if their collection hangovers were forgotten. The woman had the audacity to sigh, though she still had a smirk on her face. "Alright! Jensen, fill me up!" she said, as she pulled something out of the back pocket of her coat.

"Oh, right…" Circe's voice seemed to penetrate their ears, as they all had a collective gasp at the object Drake had pulled out.

Medea was the first to free herself from her stupor, turning to her aunt with wide-eyed bewilderment. "Circe!"

"Yeah, Captain Drake there found a Holy Grail in the storms." The Enchantress said in a practiced dismissive tone. "It's what made her stand up against the old fart."

"Koleen." Kagiso turned to their resident historian, squaring her with an imploring gaze.

She was just as flabbergasted as the rest of them, her mouth hanging open at the unbelievable sight. "I've read once, _once_, that Sir Francis Drake returned bearing untold riches, including that of a Holy Grail." The Witch visibly swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "_Once._ Any other recollection seemed to be unspecific."

"So, this is a Grail that's native to the world, then?" Ritsuka asked, his own hangover completely forgotten, though another kind of headache seemed to be coming his way.

"It would seem so." she said back.

The Puppeteer groaned, keeping up with the conversation from where she stood. "A Godslayer with a Grail… as if this whole shtick wasn't hard enough already."

"It means you shouldn't hold back, Master." Sir Lancelot said, somehow sneaking up behind her. He planted a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You would need your entire arsenal here."

"Evidently." She glanced behind her, nodding to the Berserker. "Can I borrow your sword?" she asked with a smile.

The unmasked Knight merely raised a brow in return, a ghost of a smirk gracing his face. "Are you trained in the art of swordsmanship?"

"No." she replied with a shake of her head.

"Then no, Master." He lifted his hand, patting her back as he retreated to where the rest of the Ground Team were. "Good Luck."

"Thank you." She sighed again, turning her eyes back to the Captain, seeing an unassuming man pour over some dark colored drink from a small barrel into the Grail. A very dark purple, but still translucent. She wanted to laugh at the sight, a genuine powerful artifact, used as some kind of vessel for alcohol.

She probably would have, if she wasn't standing on the other side of the field. Her eyes never left the woman as she drunk the liquid inside the Grail, and immediately they all saw the effects; a light glow underlined the Privateer as her entire form was bathed by the blessing of the Grail.

"Ah, _now_ we're ready." She said, tucking the Grail back into her coat. "Are you?"

"Hold on, I feel like this could be more thematic." Ayako replied, holding an empty hand out. "_Rauðr!_" her folded coat flew out towards her, wrapping around her shoulders, closing her body in its wrap. "There we go. Between redcoat, and redcoat."

"Ha! I like the way ya think! Jensen!"

"Aye, Captain!" a lone man stood up, pointing his pistol into the air. Blue eyes, locked with golden orbs. One pair of hands, holding onto a falchion and a pistol, the other onto a rifle, with runestones ready in her pockets. Their eyes narrowed onto one another, fingers gripping onto their weapons tightly.

_Bang!_

Her coat tightened around her body, bracing for the impact as Drake rushed her with a speed no modern human could achieve, further enhanced by the Grail that was empowering her. The Privateer swung her falchion downward, the force of it lessened by her Mystic Code, though she could feel the fabric struggling. Even with the added protection, she could still feel the pain of the attack, no doubt a bruise would be left behind on her shoulder. She used her rifle to parry the pistol that was aimed onto her abdomen, mere milliseconds from firing, sending its pellet into the sands behind her.

She retaliated, firing her rifle, and sending Drake back by the force of the muzzle fire. The space created, she fired again, her own enhanced bullet deflected by a falchion. She was, momentarily, surprised when she noticed a slight crack on the weapon. The observation was already stored in the back of her mind, as she fired another shot, this time dodged by the Privateer, who launched herself towards Ayako once more, falchion already swinging in the air.

The sword struck nothing but the air and sand, as Ayako maneuvered herself with the help of her coat, gliding with speed to the side as she aimed her weapon again. _Ljósta_ she intoned beneath her breath, her rifle glowing a light blue color, firing three more shots at the Captain. Two of the bullets were deflected, spreading the cracks farther and farther, as Drake ducked under the third shot. The scarred Captain raised her own pistol, taking her chance to fire upon Ayako. The first shot, aimed at her sternum, the impact lessened by her coat, though once again the pain still spread throughout her body. The second shot, missed entirely, without her having needing to move.

The game of cat and mouse carried on for a full minute, the Captain's crewmates struggling to even follow the movements with their mundane eyes. The rest of the Ground Team were looking on with worry. As much as it seemed that Ayako was keeping up with Francis Drake, she was still fighting without any sort of enhancements to her body, unlike the Captain who was blessed by the Grail in her pocket. The few hits that she already took were taking its toll on her body, regardless of whether it was artificial or not. They breathed a sigh of relief, when the two of them stopped, standing on opposite ends in the clearing.

"We're gettin' nowhere with this! Let's just cut to the chase, hm?" Drake offered, looking barely phased, with her falchion and pistol in her hands. The effects of the Grail shone through.

"Yeah, this constant chasing is just tiresome." Ayako replied, her breathing ragged, as the duel was catching up to her body.

"I'm surprised yer not pullin' somethin' outta yer sleeve already." The Captain said, gesturing with her pistol to her.

"And give you the opportunity to cut me down? I think not." She replied with a confident smile. "You want to finish this now?"

"Yeah, one last shot!" Drake aimed her pistol, one eye closed as her finger touched the trigger.

"_Good._" Ayako sighed tiredly, channeling the circuits in her eyes with a whisper. Before the Captain could respond, her Mystic Eyes shone with a brightness. "_Stop!"_

As enhanced as Francis Drake was, powered by a Grail that actually existed within the time period, she was still very much human. She was nowhere close to a Servant's strengths. Thus, it meant that her eyes would have an easier time, holding the Privateer down.

She chuckled, feeling her body grow heavier and heavier. "I should've done this from the start."

"D…damn!" Drake struggled through its effects, forcing her all just to speak. "You have… them eyes?!"

"Damn straight I do." She dropped her rifle onto the sand, tapping the shoulder pieces of her red coat with her hands. Two distinct runes appeared on them.

ᚾ ᛉ

_Naudiz, of Need. Algiz, of Protection._ Her beautiful Mystic Code turned into a yellowish orange, as her red hair shifted through an array of colors. "_Skjöldur!_"

Her coat flew off her arms, speeding towards the Privateer, and wrapping itself around her feet. It dug its way into the sand, holding itself, and _her_, in place. She deactivated her Eyes, freeing Drake of the hold she had on her. Her hands reached into her pockets, searching for the specific runes to end this insane duel.

"_Now_ yer getting' crafty!" Drake said appreciatively, swinging her falchion down onto the coat. It shattered easily, leaving only its handle. "Damn!" she looked up when she heard a loud clap, in time to see six runestones floating in-between Ayako's held out hands.

ᚦ ᚨ ᚠ

ᚻ ᛊ ᚦ

The Captain fired the first shot, missing Ayako by a hair's breath, as she chanted. Her colorful hair began shifting to a dirty blonde, the tips of them smoking with sparks lighting among them. "_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Ansuz, of the God Odin. Fehu, of the God Freyr. Hagalaz, of Hail. Sōwilō, of the Sun, and Thurisaz, of the God Thor._" The runestones disintegrated, the very runes themselves floating together, glowing brightly in the morning sun. It congregated, before flying up to the clear blue skies, pulling the dark clouds of the storms towards it.

Drake fired again, striking Ayako's left arm, blowing through her left forearm with ease. She held back the burning pain, as she raised her right arm into the sky, holding onto an invisible handle. Thunder boomed in the skies, as their sunny day was blotted out by the stormy clouds. A few of the crewmates looked at her with fear, and awe.

The Privateer aimed carefully, and fired again. Yet this time, there was nothing, but a clock. Her pistol, the one that she's been using, had jammed. Both women shared a smirk, as they both accepted the inevitable. She brought her raised hand down like she was swinging a heavy hammer.

"_Mjölnir!_"

Bright blue lightning struck down from the thundering clouds, striking the very form of the Captain of the Golden Hind. The very body of the future _Sir Francis Drake_, a billion volts coursing through her veins. Sparks flew out, sending the mundane crew back thanks to the shockwave it emitted. Ayako fell to her knees, exhausted to hell and back, biting back the bile of irritation in the back of her mind. _So fucking early, and I'm already this tired._ She thought to herself, feeling the Earth's very effects on her _own_ body. The late 1500s should _not_ be this abundant in mana.

"_Hahaha! You win!_" she looked up, her eyes landing on the laying form of Francis Drake, sprawled out on the sand. The Grail's effects had already dissipated, leaving Drake behind in a singed heap. "_Yup, wouldn't be a mage without somethin' up their sleeves!_"

A long, tired chuckle escaped her lips, carried by Drake's hearty mood. "You almost got me there." She said with a pained wince, as her friends rushed towards her. Kagiso was the first to reach her, already inspecting the wound on her left forearm. It was, to put it in simpler terms, mangled. She couldn't see him, not without moving her tired head, but she could feel his hand slightly tighten around her arm.

The hooded form of Medea hovered over her, and muttering a spell in her ancient language, fixing the broken appendage with ease. "_You could'a ended it right then and there!_"

"I underestimated you!" Ayako replied, pulled up to her feet by the Shaman and the Grecian Caster. "That Grail really turned you into something else, Captain! No wonder you defeated Poseidon!"

"_Grail? You tellin' me, the cup's the Holy Grail?_" the Privateer was also helped to her feet by her crew, with Circe herself healing her with her magecraft. Cheers erupted around her, as her crew too realized what it actually was that they had uncovered.

"What did you think it was?!" Said Enchantress exclaimed exaggeratedly, eyes bulging out at the absurdity of the woman's ignorance. "It's a golden chalice! What else could it be?!"

"I'unno." Drake shrugged, the smile on her face showing how much she was enjoying the outburst. "It looked like a fancy cup."

"How's the arm, Master?" Medea asked, bringing her attention back to their Caster. She looked down onto her arm, now fully healed from the gunshot wound. She flexed her fingers, twisting the limb, feeling the muscles beneath her skin.

"It's great, 'Dea." She said with a smile. "I'm still tired, though."

"We've noticed." The Shaman said with a chuckle, patting his metallic hand on her shoulder.

"We got passage on the ship at least." She sighed tiredly, leaning into their arms. "You guys take the lead, alright? I'm gonna pass out when we set sail."

"Leave it to us, Ayako." His nodding head was the last thing she saw, as exhaustion took her, her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"That huge turtle yours?" the Captain asked, referring to Tarrasque, still swimming below the ship.

"Yes, and he'd appreciate it if you would not refer to him as a _turtle._" The Saint replied, a smile on her face that did not reach her eyes.

Drake took a step back, unnerved by the Ruler Class Servant. "Alright, I'll spread the word out to my men." She turned to the deck, where her rabble of people were scurrying about. "Weigh anchor, gents! We're setting sail!"

"_Aye, Cap'n!_" a chorus of replies echoed on the ship, the assembly moving with a fervor.

"Jensen!" she called out one of her men, the younger looking man that signaled the earlier duel. "Bring the mage and her attendant to the Guest Quarters. That'll be where they'll stay on this voyage."

"Aye, Captain." He gave her a sharp salute, before leading Berserker along, who was princess carrying a tired Ayako. "This way, Sir."

"Much obliged." The unmasked Servant replied respectfully, following behind the shorter man.

"Ev'ryone else, join me in my quarters." Drake said with a smile, leading them towards her own room.

Their eyes glazed over the room and all of its detail. They could all see that it was once opulent, and extravagant. In a sense, it still was, but the occupant seemed to not take much care in keeping the room in its original pristine condition. _Who was this person?_ They all thought to themselves. Someone who seemed to have a close relation with Queen Elizabeth I. For Koleen, who was someone who considered herself as an amateur historian, this relationship was even closer, than what she has read.

A heavy thud of brought their minds back, the Captain's hand dropping a rolled piece of large parchment. She rolled it out, revealing what it was. A map.

A crudely drawn map, presumably of the surrounding waters. The Privateer tapped the map with a gloved finger. "Most of these islands don't exist. Based off of previous explorers, mapped by their own cartographers. We had to make one of our own."

The Masters approached the table, all standing around as they looked over the map itself. Rough outlines and shapes, made by someone who was not a professional. "Did you not have a cartographer of your own?" Koleen asked, brows furrowing as she tried to make some sense of it.

"Nah, no one answered the call for gold." Drake replied with a disappointed sigh.

"I assume the crossed out ones, are the ones you've been to?" Ritsuka asked, his own finger touching one of the crossed out islands.

"Yup." She replied simply. "Most of them were filled with mindless beasts. No different than what you've tasted on that island."

"Which island did we stop by first?" Kagiso asked to the Servants behind them.

Atalante walked over, giving the map a quick onceover. "This one." She pointed, her voice slightly muffled by the white mask she was still wearing.

"And it's still nothin'?" the Captain asked them.

"Nothing."

"That's less work for us then." Drake said, taking a pen that was laying on her desk, crossing it out swiftly. "So, where'dya wanna go?"

"We still don't really have a good direction." The blonde Witch said with a sigh. "We can start with, the closest island that you have not explored yet."

"So, this one then." She pointed to one that was North West from their current location. "Assuming the weather is on our side, it should take at the most, four days."

"Oh, this is gonna be like Rome again." The Japanese Master said with his shoulder sagging tiredly.

"Cheer up, Senpai. At least we have transport now." Mash said, patting him on his back. She glanced behind her, to where the two Casters were standing. "Can either of you detect the strongest leyline?"

"Most of them are on the seabed." Medea replied, her hood drawn over her face.

Circe approached the desk, eyeing their current destination. She smiled. "We're passing by one though, a couple of hours away."

"Then, can we stop there, for half an hour?" Mash asked the Captain.

Drake looked at the Demi Servant with slight confusion, but she nodded either way. "In the middle of the ocean? Sure, we can do that."

"Thank you."

"So what's wrong with yer leader? Never seen a mage so tuckered out like that." Drake asked them, her face showing concern. "I mean, I've _heard_ of 'em types before, but…"

Koleen was apprehensive in answering the question, but someone else thought otherwise. "Her brand of magecraft pulls the Earth's mana to empower her spells. You saw those stones? That's how she channels them." Kagiso answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Coupled that with her having less than average circuits, it means her body can give out if given enough push."

While the Privateer digested the information, Koleen turned to her fellow Master with a frown. "Did you think it was alright for you to say that?" she asked with visible concern.

"I don't think so." he answered truthfully. "But, of all people, Ayako is the one person who cares less about these conventions, especially amongst allies."

"That's true." She said in understanding, though her expression showed that she was still of two minds about it.

"I will bear the responsibility, if she thinks I have overstepped my boundaries." He said, as doubt seemed to creep up on his face.

"Well, as you said, Kagiso-san, I think Ayako-san would be the last person to be angry at this." Ritsuka interjected, stopping the conversation from further escalating. A frown then took form on his face, his mind diving deeper into his memories. "Though I wonder, why is she having more difficulty now? She didn't when we were in France."

"Doctor Roman did say yesterday that the ambient mana is abnormally more potent that it should be, Senpai." Mash reminded him.

"That's right. And her current body can't handle the stress of it." Koleen further added. "Her backup bodies, however, should."

He grimaced at the thought, turning away briefly from them. "So she has to _die_ first?"

"Yes. At least, that's what she told us." Koleen said with a heavy shrug.

"So she's gonna be alright?" the Captain asked, cutting into their exchange.

"She should be, nothing a quick rest won't fix." Kagiso replied, a calming smile on his face, not just for the Captain, but for the rest of them as well.

"Well, if we're going to be here for a while, we might as well make ourselves useful." Koleen turned to the Casters, meeting their eyes as they felt her gaze on them. "Can either of you reinforce the ship?"

The both of them rolled their eyes, with the older of the two scoffing in response. "Child's play." Medea said with an air of confidence.

"Let's show these kids what we're made of, Medea." Circe said, her wings fluttering in excitement.

"I've had time to show them my capabilities, Aunt Circe." Medea crossed her arms, eyeing the older- but shorter woman. "I've even been teaching one of them back in Chaldea." She said, gesturing to Ritsuka.

"You have a _student?!_" the Rogue Caster shouted in the crowded room. "Since when?!"

The purple haired woman rubbed her ear exaggeratedly, before deigning an answer for her aunt. "Since I was summoned. And I've been molding him into someone that will be adept in the craft, even if it's not our own."

"Can you two get on with this?" Martha asked, who had up till this moment been in silent prayer, eyeing the two women with thinly veiled irritation.

The Casters gave a glance to the Saint, before glancing at one another. The both of them shrugged, as they moved out of the room, leaving the rest of them inside. Martha sighed audibly, turning her own eyes to the Masters, clapping her gauntleted hands. "Well, why don't we all get ourselves situated?"

"Where's EMIYA?" Kagiso asked them, looking around the Captain's Quarters. "I just realized he's not here with us."

"He's at the crow's nest." Ritsuka replied. "He made his way there when we all got on the boat."

"The ship." Koleen corrected.

His brows furrowed confusedly, turning to the Witch. "Is there a difference?"

"Boats lean into a turn. Ships lean out." She explained.

"Alright, why didn't you all listen to the nun, and get yourselves situated." The Captain rolled the map back, patting Atalante on her shoulder, since the Servant was the closest person to her. "Now get outta my room!"

* * *

2017

"Do we have anything in our records about King Solomon?"

"Hm?" Roman turned to his side, where the Clock Tower Lord had sat himself, his own bespectacled eyes locked to the screen. "Why?"

"Because we are getting nothing." He sighed tired, pushing himself off of the desk and leaning into his chair. "No matter what we have searched, we come up with nothing." He gestured with an arm to everyone else in the room.

Roman's eyes trailed across the room, the seeing the dejected look on the crews' faces, all of them in varying degrees of stress. A grimaced wormed its way onto his face, sympathizing with their efforts. He turned his eyes back to the Pseudo-Servant, looking as unsure as he could. "And you think this ring has something to do with Solomon?"

"It is our biggest lead, in regards to whatever it is that we are facing here." He said with his hand reaching for his coffee mug. "Regardless, of whether it's a fake or not."

Roman sighed dejectedly himself, his hand reaching for the back of his neck. "Probably, but I don't think we have anything in regards to his parameters as a Servant."

El-Melloi clicked his tongue in frustration, moving in closer back to his computer. "Then I guess I'll get started."

"Doctor!" he turned his head to his other side, seeing the chubby face of the French operator. "We've got a connection with the Ground Team!"

"Excellent!" he stood up, almost toppling his chair over. "Meuniere, put them through!"

"Right, Doctor, on it!"

"So, you think things changed for them right now?"

"Holy…!" he jumped in his spot, almost crashing into El-Melloi because of Da Vinci's sudden appearance. "Da Vinci, you crawled out of your hole?"

"Rude!" she said back to him, hands akimbo. "I just wanted to check up on the kids!"

"They can handle themselves, Da Vinci." Another voice spoke up from behind her, towering over the shorter Servant. He placed his wooden staff gently on her shoulder, almost tapping the side of her face. "This is their fourth expedition, things should be fine."

"I'm still gonna be worried for them, Setanta." Da Vinci said, patting the Druid's chest with the back of her fist.

"Doctor, we've got a connection!"

"Good, patch us through!" he turned his attention back to the main screen. When the screen lit up, he smiled. "Mash! Ritsuka! You guys are alrig- are you on a _boat?!_"

The sight of them, sitting in the middle of the deck of a ship, with the shield laid on the wooden planks. There was constant movement around them, of the ship's crew working and turning on the ancient vessel. It was, jaw droppingly awesome.

"_It's a ship, Doctor._" The male Master replied with a chuckle. "_We got passage, so we can traverse the seas better._"

"_Ayako had to duel the Captain, but everything's alright now, Doctor Roman._" Mash said, answering the question he was just about to ask.

"The Captain? Who is the Captain?" he asked them.

"_Francis Drake, Doctor. We're on the Golden Hind._"

"Wow! Really?!" he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "That sounds awesome! So where are you guys going now?"

"_An island northwest of our current position. One of the islands that Captain Drake hadn't explored yet._" Mash answered.

"_Uhm, Doctor. Most of the islands don't exist._" Ritsuka said, putting a hand on Mash's shoulder, allowing Fou to walk across, after having spent most of its time on the Demi Servant's head. "_She's showed us her map, and they had to map it out themselves. I think these islands are because of the Singularity."_

"That certainly explains a lot." He said, turning his mind back to the readings they got yesterday. _Wait a minute…_ "She? Who's _she?_"

"_Captain Drake. She's a woman."_ The Master replied simply.

The Chaldean Doctor rubbed his temple, as a migraine began growing in his head. "_Is there nothing in the history books that's accurate?_" he whispered to himself.

Mash's eyes looked around, trying to find something on their end. "_Where's… the Director?_" she asked them.

"She's taking a much needed rest, caught up with the thing you guys gave her yesterday." The Lord answered. "She enjoyed it, by the way."

"_Oh… thank God…_" Mash sighed with relief, as a soft smile graced her face.

"Where's the rest, Ritsuka-kun?" Da Vinci asked as she stepped forward, deftly ignoring his headache.

"_Uhm, EMIYA is on the crow's nest, keeping an eye out for us. Atalante said she wanted to join him, but Koleen-san made her got to the bow of the ship. Kagiso-san and Martha-san are offering their services to any of the crew that needs some medical attention, or some faith. Koleen-san is in the Guest Quarters with Sir Lancelot, looking after Ayako-san._"

"What's wrong with Ayako?" the Druid asked beside them.

"_Her body's just tired._" Mash answered. "_She had to use one of her heavier spells in her duel against the Captain._"

"Ah, understandable." El-Melloi replied for them. "Especially since she hasn't changed her body yet."

"What about Medea? Where is she?" Romani asked, after finally getting his bearings together.

"_She and Circe are reinforcing the ship, they said they're bringing it up to their standards._" Mash said, glancing to Ritsuka for a second.

"You found a Rogue Servant?" he asked as a spark of hope lit up.

"_Yeah, but she doesn't really know what else is going on here._" Ritsuka replied, as a figure dropped down behind him, placing their dainty hands on his shoulders.

"_Hey, that's rude!_" the winged Servant said with an exaggerated scowl. "_It's true, but it's rude!_" she looked up, turning her technicolor eyes onto them. "_Ooohhh, is this Chaldea? What an eccentric group you have._"

"_Maybe you could join us when this is all over._" Ritsuka said to the Servant, showing a rare smirk on his face.

"_Hmmmm… maybe._" The short Servant replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "_So, these are your superiors, yes? I assume you have questions for me, as useless as they might seem to be._"

"_I'm surprised you're volunteering yourself, Circe._" Mash commented with an amused smile.

"_It's 'cause Medea told me to. And don't get me started on her. When that girl gets angry, ho boy, you wouldn't believe what she can do._"

"Well, if it's offered…" Romani straightened himself, reminding the room of his seniority, even if he didn't intent on it. "It would be greatly appreciated if you can tell us what that storm is."

A proud, knowing smirk formed on the Enchantress' face. "_I thought you'd never asked._"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i've got a good outline of what the Singularity is going to entail, and that's a great thing. the unfortunate thing is, the other things that's going to fill the chapters. it makes it somewhat difficult for the early Singularities, because they're all real straightforward. just find the thing and kill, essentially.

the point of this chapter was mostly focused on them getting on Drake's ship. so that meant that once they got on the ship, we're cool.

but, once the point of it was over, it was difficult to fill the chapter without it being just filled with (no pun intended) filler. hence why, i'm not really that happy with the last section there, so i apologize.

well, aside from that, next chapter will be where we see the biggest change, in regards to the Singularity, so hold on to your pants ladies and gents.

speaking of FGO, i am sad to report that i failed to get Sigurd and the Valks (at least we can get them with the free upcoming SR ticket, so there's that.) also, i have failed to get Skadi with all the quartz we all just got. my luck with FGO has run out, unfortunately.

the biggest surprise to me was how little i was affected by it. i was worried that i'd be pissed at not getting them, but so far it's all good.

i guess it's because, even though i wasted all of those quartz, those two aren't the Servants that i _really_ wanted. i've already gotten them (Ruler Martha, First Hassan, and Kiara), and the only Servants that i _really_ want that's not here yet is Maou Nobu and Orion.

fingers crossed for that, guys.

well, venting done, let's get on to the reviews!

Addicted2fanfics: failed to get Majin, damn shame too. she was cute.

ptl: we're all imagining it here dude.

A casual Wingman: thank you, seriously. if i manage to get that far, i am definitely going to write Part 1.5 and 2.

DieMongrel: ah, you're right. the "British Empire" started in 1707. thanks for the correction.

Guest1: i don't think i'm gonna switch any of them around.

MirageSPL: yeah, sometimes you can't just beat something that's made with love, by a loved one.

Quartermass: yes, they will definitely reconcile.

i know i've sorta made her a bit nicer than usual (she is, after all, still a vain magus, if nothing else), and it's been a while since i played Salem, but basing it off of her lines she doesn't seem that far off the mark. i'm hoping that i at least bring back that sort of bite she has on her here.

King0fP0wers: probably? it's just that, just because Circe's the teacher doesn't mean she's better than Medea. who knows, she might have surpassed her teacher.

oh, i can't wait until Goredolf arrives, that'll be fun.

primus101: oh, Asterios, that'll be interesting.

Guest2: Marisbilly could've at least brought her into the fold, and passed on his views to her, instead of leaving her in the dark.

C2M1: considering who her mom and aunt are, it shouldn't be surprising. but i've never really like to go into _that_ much detail on a person. it's not that kind of fic after all, you know? and if she really puts her all, she can definitely turn heads if she wants to.

TalonScythe: nah, i don't think the ring's every elaborated, other than "oh, the ring's still there." every chapter. it's definitely going to be a major chapter for Medea, and other connected Servants.

thanks again dude for the review!

phew, that was an awesome ride, reading all of your guys' reviews, it's amazing, thank you everyone!

with that out of the way, drop another one if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	37. Third Singularity, Part 3

_**Third Singularity, Part 3: The Queen Anne's Revenge**_

1573

"Uugghhh…" golden eyes fluttered open, as a listless body stirred awake through the ache. A hand reached for her eyes, her own, rubbing it tiredly. She saw two shapes, blurred through her dreariness. "What time is it?"

"It's around three o'clock." Koleen's voice came from one of the shapes, as it slowly got clearer and clearer. "You've been out for eight hours."

"_Fuck…_ Seriously?" she groaned, sinking her head deeper into the pillow. "This body really is running its course."

"Would it not be preferable to change into a new body?" a deeper voice asked, one belonging to the Berserker that she was contracted too. He sat on a chair in the corner of the room, his helmet placed on the wardrobe he was beside to.

"It probably is, but it feels like I'm wasting this body if I do that." She replied, feeling glued to the bed, her golden eyes looking up to the wooden ceiling.

"So you're just waiting for death." Lancelot commented, his voice lacking any judgement.

"Sounds really macabre when you put it that way, doesn't it?" the Puppeteer chuckled, combing her fingers through her hair. Her brows furrowed, when she noticed something off at the corner of her eyes. Her hand pulled the hair above her eyes, trying to get a clearer view of it. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, you're still blonde." Koleen said, sitting beside her on the bed. She leaned closer, pulling a few strands herself. "Has that ever happened before?"

She sighed, the frown worming its way on her face. "Once, _way long_ ago, when I was still a kid. My first ever six rune spell. I was out for like, two weeks."

Her blonde friend grimaced in sympathetic pain. "It wasn't _Mjölnir_, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. It was _Strykr Jötunn_. There was a group of wannabe Dead Apostles that were after my mom, for one reason or another. And, I figured it would be wise to have a spell to at least survive a hit, if they came after me." She explained, trying to push herself up.

"That sounded rather dangerous, Master." The Berserker commented from his side of the room.

"Oh, it was." She chuckled darkly at the memory, what little of it that she could remember. "I was out like a light, but they couldn't touch me." She struggled with her tired body, falling back onto the bed. "Kalls, can you help sit me up?"

Wordlessly, the Blonde Witch scooted closer, helping Ayako up and pushing her back to the headboard of the bed. "Thank you." Ayako said with a smile, her hand pulling a single runestone out of her pocket. It lit up with contained power, floating upwards until it was at her eye level. She slowed her breathing, eyes locked on the runestone.

ᛏ

"_Tiwaz, of the God Tyr._" The runestone shattered like glass, the energy absorb into her very being. "_Tær._" Her hair, dirty blonde from her earlier excursion, weaved through a multitude of colors, before it settled back to her original red. She sighed tiredly, her body swaying lethargically, falling towards Koleen.

She heard the blonde sigh, slowly adjusting her body back onto the bed. "I'm curious, Ayako."

"Hm? About?"

"Why, have you not increased your Circuits?" Koleen asked, the pink eyes meeting her gold.

_Huh…_ She wondered when someone would ask this question. Was this, sooner, or later, than she anticipated? "I don't know." She answered, without the usual gusto she often used. "When I was younger, I was… _apprehensive_ with tampering with my soul. It was unknown territory then."

"How about now, though?" Koleen continued asking, placing a hand on Ayako's shoulder, her grip light and comforting.

"Now… I don't know." her own hand grasped the blonde's, holding it subconsciously. "I'm obviously not averse to modifying my own body. Hell, my backups right now are three times stronger than my current body, in more way than one. And it's not really out of the question. There were other people who added more to their Circuits. Even my _mom_ once grafted many temporary Circuits to bolster her, since she's almost like me. But, I guess there's this irrational fear…"

"You fear that tampering with your soul would make you no longer who you are." Lancelot said, listening on the conversation.

"Something like that." A dejected sigh left her lips, her entire mood brought down into a somber tone. "Like, if I do something wrong, then who I am is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Koleen asked her friend, a worried look etched on her face.

"That if I screw up, then I just disappear, like that. If I mess up with a body, I can easily fix that. A soul is something else entirely." She replied with a shake of her head, though the frown had yet to leave her face. "I don't have the Third Magic, that's why I'm being overly cautious, you can say."

"Third Magic…" she repeated, brows furrowing slightly. "Materialization of the Soul?"

"Yeah. You've been reading." Ayako commented with a small smile.

"There's a lot that I don't know about, beyond the things I read in my family's journals." She said with a smile of her own. "Like apparently, how important the distinction between magecraft and True Magic." Her pink eyes narrowed slightly, centering on Ayako's laid body. "So, if you had the Third Magic, or at least access to it, _then_ you would entertain the idea?"

"Ugh, I don't know." She shook her head with a deep sigh. "I told you, there's this irrational fear…"

"I don't think it's irrational at all." The Witch interjected, her expression lightening with a comforting smile. "You're trying to keep your humanity… honestly, hearing your reasons, I would probably be as apprehensive about it myself if I were in your shoes."

"Yeah, that's it. I guess that's really it." For a reason she that she couldn't fully understand, the weight on her chest lightened. As if she could breathe easier now.

"Speaking of True Magic… your aunt has the Fifth?" Koleen asked with a curious glint to her eyes. "Isn't that, like, real crazy?"

Ayako chuckled amusedly, her thoughts brought to a more uplifting memory, of her haphazard aunt, with her neon red hair. "Yeah, _in theory._ But it's not like anyone puts her on a pedestal because of it. Hell, she has more detractors because of her personality more than anything."

"Is she a horrible person?"

"Back then, no different from any other magus. No, she's just an _act first, ask questions later_ kind of person." She explained with a humored chuckled. "Compared to my mom, and myself too I guess, she holds a _lot_ of unrefined power. And that ruffled quite a lot of feathers."

"The more I hear about your family, the more I wonder what happened…" Koleen idly commented, tilting her head in thought.

"Yeah, like everyone else that knows us." She sighed tiredly, adjusting her head on the pillow she was sleeping on. She was getting tired again already. "Can you wake me up for dinner?"

"Don't worry, you won't miss it." The blonde's face shifted into a grimace slightly. "You're not gonna ask what our course of action is right now?"

Ayako shook her head, smiling back at her friend. "I trust you guys." Her eyes closed, blocking the waking world as she descended into slumber once more.

* * *

"You know, if you're scared, you don't have to come with us?" Ayako said with an amused smirk, glancing behind her to the woman that shielded herself behind Mash.

"No-nonsense! This is nothing to me! I'm Francis Drake!" said Privateer declared, though she could see the telltale signs of a quiver on her shoulders and the shaking in her knees.

It made this incredible person from history a lot more relatable to them. "Don't worry, Captain. If any ghost pops up, we can deal with them easily." She said, her smirk widening just slightly.

"I ain't afraid of no bleedin' ghost!" Drake's proclamations were not believed by any other person inside the cave they had entered.

"All that screaming won't help one bit, Captain." Kagiso said, trailing behind them all the while holding one of his fetishes in his hand, a dried husk of a tooth. He too was finding amusement in Francis Drake's reactions.

"Yeah, nothing entices a ghost more than the frightened screams of people." Ritsuka said, shifting his eyes away from the Captain who turned to glare at him. Mash sighed behind her shield.

"Senpai…" the small white creature that is Fou popped out from her shield, planting its gaze on the male Master.

"Don't worry. Nothing a little exorcism won't fix." Martha said with a light smile on her face.

"Great, even the _nun_ is mocking me…"

"Medea, how is it?" Koleen asked, standing deeper inside the cave with the two Casters, ignoring the exchange that was happening behind her.

"There definitely were Servants here. A few, lingering for a while." The hooded Caster replied, her array alight below her feet. "They were probably here, before Circe arrived."

"That lines up, for sure." The shorter Caster agreed, her jovial expression replaced by a more serious one. "There's a stronger signature, deeper inside. It's a bit fuzzy on what it actually is."

"It's not a Servant?" Koleen asked, turning her pink eyes to the pink haired Caster.

"I'm not sure. It's fading, by the second." Circe turned back to the rest of the group, who had slowly made their way closer to them. "Shall we head deeper."

"Let's." Ayako replied, joining the three and wrapping her arms around Koleen and Medea. "So, what do you guys think it is?"

"Something that was left behind." Medea replied, as she once again looked around the cave, her purple eyes narrowing. "There are telltale signs of a scuffle here."

"A scuffle is putting it lightly." Circe said with a scoff. "There was a battle here, and it seems like the ones who were in the cave were on the losing side."

"You can tell that much?" Kagiso asked, stepping up to them. "I realized there was a battle, but not to that detail."

"They made an attempt to cover it up, but either they were in a hurry, or they were sloppy." The Enchantress said in a side comment.

"Or maybe it was both?" Ritsuka added, Fou now riding on his shoulder.

"A very likely possibility." The Chaldean Caster agreed, floating ahead of them, lighting the cave with her staff. "Let us investigate further."

And so the Ground Team, minus the Archers and Berserker, who were at the mouth of the cave looking out in the horizon, went further inside, deeper into the ever colder abyss of the earth. And the deeper they got, the more pronounced the signs of battle became, until even the sight of dried blood began staining the walls. Despite this, there wasn't a single corpse throughout the cave.

"I cannot sense death here." Kagiso commented, his closed fist vibrating slightly, the one holding onto the tooth. "Either something's still here, or they were taken, alive."

"That signature is still feint, although it is becoming slightly clearer. It is close to a Servant." Medea confirmed, glancing to them briefly.

"Prepare for either confrontation, or to heal, Medea." Koleen said with an affirmed nod.

"Will do, Master."

"Ritsu-chan, call EMIYA here, just in case." Ayako ordered her friend.

He nodded his answer, looking to his side slightly. "He's on his way."

"Good. Let's go."

Their steps echoed inside the walls, silence converging around them like a constricting snake, or a strait jacket. Droplets of water also carried itself within the cave, unending in the rocky corridor that felt like it was getting tighter and tighter, smaller and smaller. Drake had all but glued herself to Mash, one hand gripping her pistol so tightly that she would have broken the handle if it was just a little bit tighter. Ritsuka took out the crossbow he got from Da Vinci, with EMIYA following behind him in Spirit Form. Kagiso only had his fetish, now floating just above his palm, the root of the tooth pointing down their path. Martha, in contrast with most of them, was the very picture of calm, using her own staff as another source of light. Ayako and Koleen stood side by side, one had her hand on the rifle on her back, while the other had hers in her satchel. The two Casters lead the group, an unusual sight for a Grail War.

But this was no Grail War.

"There, I see it." Circe called out, finally drawing upon her own staff.

The Casters parted ways, giving them a view of what they found. Something large, and red, lodged into the earth. A double headed axe, with red like veins running through its surface.

"EMIYA-san, what is that?" Ritsuka asked as the Archer materialized behind him.

The Counter Guardian's grey eyes narrowed onto the weapon, a blink of a second passing by before he turned back to Ritsuka. "It is the weapon of Eric Bloodaxe, a Norwegian King."

"You really are like an encyclopedia, for weapons." Medea commented with an amused scoff.

"So this is what you both were detecting?" Koleen asked, taking the step first with Ayako following behind.

"It appears so." Circe replied.

"How about you, Kags?"

"It's connected, but there's something else." He said to Ayako.

"Then, let's see what it's about." The Puppeteer said as both she and the Witch arrived at the weapon. The both of them glanced at one another, nodding together, as they both reached for the axe.

A bloodied hand appeared from the shadows, gripping Koleen's wrist. Bringing the Witch down to her knees.

A brief alarmed act made the Servants draw and aim their weapons at the figure, but they stopped. The figure fell with a thud onto the ground, still holding onto Koleen's wrist. There wasn't much of him left, nothing below his waist but blood and viscera. He had horns protruding from his long brown hair, though one of them was cracked and broken. He coughed in visible pain, spitting blood out. His eyes, lifeless, locked onto Koleen's. He smiled.

"_Finally…_" he said, his other hand grasping for Koleen's, holding it tightly, before going lax. His form began dissipating, slowly.

"Martha." Kagiso turned to the Ruler, though she shook her head.

"It is too late. He must have been like this since however long this battle was over with." She said, glancing to the Casters for confirmation.

"He must have some form of Battle Continuation, to last this long." Circe commented, holding a hand to her chin. "His days as a Servant were numbered." She glanced to the axe, as it too began disappearing.

"Empowered by a Command Spell, I would have been able to save him." Medea said with a grimace. "Though I understand if we wished to hold onto our resources."

"You lot are real clinical about this." Drake commented with a shiver running down her spine. "Frakkin' mages."

"Koleen, what's wrong?" Mash asked, seeing the blonde Master still on her knees.

Ayako approached her friend, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Kalls?"

"Ayako, do you know what this is?" Koleen stood up, making sure her back was to the rest as she showed the Puppeteer what was in her hand. A golden coin, bloodied beyond measure, with an image of a ship engraved upon it.

"No, what is it?" she asked with confusion.

"Do you remember her Skill?" she gestured with her eyes, as difficult as it was with their back turned.

Ayako turned back to the group, seeing them eye the two of them suspiciously. When her eyes landed on Medea, the Witch narrowed her eyes in return. _Oh._ She turned back to Koleen. "Isn't that supposed to be a coat?"

"Yes. This isn't it, it's a message. Medea's right." Finally, she turned back to them, eyeing the Grecian Caster and flipping the coin towards her. "Medea, what do you think this means?"

The Caster caught it with her gloved hand, inspecting the coin carefully. "It's a golden coin? What is it supposed to mean… You said coat, are you trying to say this is supposed to be the Argon Coin?" she asked with a glare, though the rising anger wasn't aimed at them.

"No, I'm saying that it's implying something else, Medea." Koleen responded, unfazed.

"What is it implying?" Ritsuka asked, not following the conversation.

"That our enemies are linked to the Argonauts." Circe answered with a heavy sigh. "If that is the case, then that sure explains quite a few things."

"Argonauts? Ain't that the group of Greek Heroes, led by Jason, of the Argo?" the Captain asked back.

"One and the same." Kagiso turned to the Privateer, putting his fetish back into his pocket. "This might be a very personal confrontation for one of ours."

Medea, who had been still since, finally turned and made her way out of the cave, placing the coin in the Captain's hand. "If this is true, then there are many things I need to prepare."

"What about this though?"

"It's just a coin. Keep it." She left without another word, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Let's get out of here." Ayako said to the rest, with an echoing clap of her hands. "We've got what we wanted here. We can prepare, and see what else we can find in this haphazard archipelago."

"Good, finally we can get out of this hell." The Captain shivered as she placed the coin in her pocket.

"How far is the next island?" Saint Martha asked.

"You can see it from here. We can get there by sundown, and also rest there for the night. The next island will be a few days away."

"Then we should get moving, right?" Mash asked them.

"Yeah." Ayako said with a nod to them. "Let's."

* * *

Ten days had elapsed since they arrived in the Singularity, and despite their slow start, it was fortunate that they had a good idea on what they might encounter. Once again, on the seas, the Masters and Mash sat around a single table in the dead of the night, with most of the crew already asleep. Even in the middle of the ocean, their tradition was still practiced as they ate their midnight dinner. A simple stew a grilled leg of a turkey on the side, this time it was courtesy of EMIYA, who along with Atalante had procured the ingredients in one of the islands they had passed by.

And this time, they also had a guest, in the form of the ship's own Captain.

"Is Medea-san fine?" Ritsuka asked the two female Masters of the group, the ones who were able to enter the Caster's temporary workshop.

"As fine as she can be." Koleen replied, covering a burp with her hand. "She's, really focused on making anything and everything in our supposed fight with the Argo."

The Privateer scoffed in amusement. "Didn't think I'd ever be a part of this kind of conversation." She commented idly as she bit into the turkey leg.

"Is she afraid we might face off against Jason?" Kagiso asked them with a concerned face.

"No, I don't think so." Ayako replied with furrowed brows. "I think, she's afraid of something else."

"Afraid of what?" Mash asked, as her hand stroked the white fur of Fou.

"She's afraid that we might face against her, Masters."

They all turned at the sudden voice that approached them, muffled behind a white featureless mask. Behind the Huntress was Circe, looking more annoyed than anything.

"Really? You think so?" Ayako asked with genuine curiosity.

Atalante nodded, her ears flicking slightly. "As nice as she appears to be to you, there is a reason why her legend is as it is."

"The Witch of Betrayal, without boundaries and unhinged." Koleen commented idly. "That does seem like a frightening thought."

"It sounds like she's afraid that we might see her differently, because of this." Ritsuka commented with a downward curve to his mouth.

"Yeah, that sounds like her alright." Circe said with a tired sigh. "Really, from what I've seen of you kids, there's really nothing she should be worried about."

"Then we need to reassure her again, Senpai." Mash said to Ritsuka with determination burning in her eyes. "We need to remind her that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"What about Jason?" Kagiso asked. "I feel like if the Argonauts are involved, then he must be as well."

"Jason is a fool, but a charismatic one." Circe replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He is like a cornered snake, he becomes truly dangerous when he thinks he is losing."

"So we fight him as if we're fighting Spartacus." Ayako said, remembering Saber's duel back in the Massilia.

"Cut off the snake's head. Got it." Kagiso nodded in understanding. "Let's hope he's not a hydra of some kind." A few amused chuckles were shared among them.

"You lot really have been around history, haven't you?" Drake asked them with a smile on her face. "And I thought _I _was the explorer."

"You still are, Captain." Koleen said, glancing to her friends. "We're not explorers, we're… investigators. And you yourself are still remembered as the first person to circumnavigate the globe."

"Oh, this expedition was a success?" she asked with delight shining on her face. "Haha, Lizzie must've been so happy."

"You keep on referring to Queen Elizabeth with such familiarity, Captain. Who is she to you?" Koleen asked back, hoping to finally sate her curiosity. She had also noticed that Drake had spoken with a more refined accent when she wasn't around her crew.

"What? She's my sister, of course." Drake replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"_What._" The proverbial pin dropped, as they all looked to her with gob smacked wide eyes.

"Did your historians miss that?"

"Our historians thought you were a man. Clearly they've missed a _lot_ of things." Ayako said, turning to her friend, seeing Koleen frozen in place with her mouth agape.

Drake laughed heartily, tapping the table with her mug of ale. "Yeah, well, she's my sister. She wanted the crown. I didn't. So she christened the Golden Hind and set me off in a sanctioned voyage around the world. A win/win situation."

"Yeah, I bet." Kagiso said with a laugh, before glancing to his side, noticing the approaching tanned Archer. "EMIYA?"

The Counter Guardian met each of their eyes one by one, getting a nod back from his fellow Archer. "There is a ship approaching, stern side. It is gaining speed."

"What's her flag?" Drake asked, standing up from her seat.

"Black, with a single white skull."

"Huh, that again." Drake said with a frown.

"You've come across this ship before?" Ayako asked as she too stood up, along with the rest of them.

"Yeah, they've chased after us ever since we came to this archipelago. Though, about a week before we sailed into the storm, they stopped just suddenly." The Captain met the eyes of EMIYA. "What else did you see?"

He met her gaze steadily. "They were waving a white flag."

The Privateer's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hm, this will be interesting." She said, as she walked up back to the upper deck.

"Koleen, we have company." Mash said, shaking the Witch out of her stupor.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, Francis Drake just told us that she and Queen Elizabeth were sisters."

"Yes she did."

"Oh my god. That, that's huge…"

"Kalls, let's go. There's a ship sighted approaching us." Ayako said, snapping her fingers in front of Koleen's face.

"What? Really? Were there any flags sighted?" she asked, standing up to join them.

"Yes. A white skull on a black background." EMIYA reiterated.

"What?" the American Witch had somehow looked both paled and flushed, to their amusements.

"You know that flag, Koleen-san?" Ritsuka asked the question they were all thinking.

"Yeah, I do." She said with a nod, breathing herself steady. "It's the flag of the Queen Anne's Revenge." She said, as her mouth curved upwards. "The flag used by Blackbeard."

"_Holy shit._" Both the Puppeteer and the Shaman muttered under their breaths.

The group rushed out of the mess, joining the Captain up top with her ship slowing down to await the arrival of the other ship. Her First Mate stood by her side, and so did they, standing on the top deck as they all overlooked the ship in the distance. One that was close to rival the Golden Hind itself. Medea was left in her temporary workshop, but both Lancelot and Martha were left to stay below deck, as both Archers now moved to the crow's nest. Circe herself moved to stand near the wheel. The Masters spread out across the deck, with Mash staying beside the Captain, a private conversation exchanged between them.

It took longer than half an hour, before the ship would slow down and stop right beside them. There were only three people on board, as a plank lowered itself onto their deck.

On one side, was a short person, feminine, judging by what they could see of her head, with most of her face covered by her coat, zipped all the way until it covered her nose. As if this person was a child, but they all knew that looks could be deceiving. Her face was scarred, not unlike Captain Drake herself, and her blue eyes were striking in the night, further amplified by her white hair. Behind her was a large cutlass, wrapped in a bright red bow and wrapper, as if it was a present.

On the other side, was almost the polar opposite of the first woman. She wore a bright red coat open, not unlike Ayako, though beneath it she wore what looked like a more modern ensemble; a black bikini set with short jeans, with actual cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Her voluptuous blonde hair held a black pirate hat atop it, with reddish eyes looking back at them with a smile on her face. In her hands was one of the largest old fashioned rifles that Ayako had ever seen.

And finally, the man of the hour, wearing a dark purple overcoat that hung behind him. Besides that, he was topless, though around his neck was an elaborate necklace. Around his left arm were bangles and bracelets, all gold and adorned with various kinds of jewelry. On his right, was nothing. Nothing, but a bleeding stump that was ruining his purple coat with constantly seeping blood. A scar ran down his forehead and nose, though it wasn't as large as either Drake or the shorter woman. His beard, black just like his namesake. His eyes, black and slathered with eyeliner, making them standout even more.

He smiled at them.

"Permission to board!" he called out with a chuckle.

"Permission granted." Drake replied, though she kept her voice steady, her hand holding her pistol.

He showed his teeth, a few of them crooked and golden. "Awesome, let's get this started ladies!"

Both women beside him sighed, but they followed him as he traversed the plank. He stopped before Drake, his hand moving to clap, but found nothing. He looked down, and sighed. He looked back up, keeping the smile on his face. "_Sir_ Francis Drake! Edward Teach, huge fan." He said with what sounded like genuine admiration, as he bowed before her.

"Is that so?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yup." He stood back up, straightening his coat as much as he could. "And we, are here, to parley."

"You are?" there was surprise in her voice.

"Yup. Especially since you allied yourself with these Chaldeans." He nodded to the Masters, all still spread apart. Mash herself was still beside the Captain.

"Is that so?"

"Then why did you attack the ship?" Koleen asked, without accusation in her voice. "Captain Drake here said you fired upon her weeks ago."

"Of course I did." He said with a scoff, unrepentant of his actions. "I'm a pirate. It's what we do, lass."

"And now you're here, at my doorstep." The Privateer said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hells yeah, 'cause _now_ we're all on the same side." He gestured with his one arm to the empty space on his other side. "So… why not make it official?" he said with a smirk.

The Captain turned to glance at Ayako, nodding to the Puppeteer. She got the message, walking towards to join the conversation. She loosened her coat, leaving her hands in her pockets. She noticed the renowned and notorious pirate eye her up and down. He nodded in approval.

"If he's here 'cause of you lot, then you have as much right to be part of this, since right now you're our client and all." The Captain said as Ayako stopped beside Mash. Throughout this, the Demi Servant had her shield at the ready. Now, she was making sure that the Pirate kept his eyes off of her.

"Seems like it." Ayako said in reply, before turning to Blackbeard. "Done eyeing the candy?" she asked with an amused smirk. There weren't that many people that blatantly eyed her like this, unless they were a magus and eyed her with the lens _of_ a magus.

"Not yet." He eyed her some more, before nodding again. "_Now_ I'm done." The two women behind him groaned.

"What do you mean when you said we're on the same side now?" she asked him.

"It means what it means." He held up his bloodied stump. "One of theirs joined mah crew, and was helping us in trying to get to the esteemed Captain Drake here." He gestured with a nod to the scarred Captain. "I knew he was holdin' himself back, but all of a sudden, he just attacked me, before some witch pulled him out." An almost terrifying scowl was on his face briefly, before his smile took its place again. "I'll teach 'em what it means to double-cross me."

She digested the information as much as she could. Her understanding of people was meeting its match here, with a person like Blackbeard who was known for his theatrics. "How could we trust you?"

"Lass, you shouldn't trust me. I'm a pirate. Expect me to stab you in the back." He said without shame.

"That's true for most pirates, but you're Blackbeard." His eyes widened briefly, minutely. She caught it. "Ain't that right, Kalls?"

"You're a man who spurns violence, Teach." The Blonde Witch took a few steps closer. "So much so, that you cultivated this image of yourself to be feared by people, to a point where they would be afraid to fight you at all. You might steal from us, you might cheat us, and you might even betray us, but to actually _stab_ us in the back? That's highly unlikely, given your character."

His smile was gone, replaced by bewilderment, his mouth hanging open as his eyes seemed to be glued to Koleen. The two women behind him seemed to be finding some amusement at his reaction. Captain Drake turned to Ayako with furrowed brows. "He's _that_ famous?"

"Definitely." Ayako said with a smile herself.

"There are many more pirates that died more successful than him." Kagiso spoke up, as he and Ritsuka joined the circle. "But, none of them are as memorable, as _renowned_ as the man standing before us here. When the modern person thinks of the word _pirate, _they all think of _him_."

"That's true." Ritsuka confirmed with a nod. "I don't know much about Mister Blackbeard, but if I think of pirates, his name comes to mind."

"Well I'll be damned." The Privateer turned back to Blackbeard, this time with respect in her eyes.

"Hahahahahaha!" the renowned Pirate bellowed a laughter filled with mirth, clutching his stomach with his one hand. "I've known of my legacy, and how it's perceived, but to see it in action? That is remarkable."

"It's the one and only good thing about you, Cap'n." the shorter woman remarked with a scoff.

"What? I've treated you both with respect ever since you came aboard mah ship!" he said, scandalized as he turned to them.

"Eh, that's debatable." The taller woman said with a shrug.

"Bah, I get no respect from 'em." He turned back to the Golden Hind, scratching his chin with his hand. "Hm, with you knowing my tricks, can't really rely on 'em no more. Have to think of something else that'll work as a good replacement."

"About this alliance." Ayako reminded him, stopping his musings.

"Right! That. How about it?"

Ayako turned to the Privateer, slightly concerned showing in her own eyes. Drake herself smiled. "We'll follow you, you're the client now."

"Alright." Ayako held her hand out, smiling at the admittedly tall man. "Then let's seal the deal, Teach. Lead us towards our enemy."

Drake also held her hand out, placing it above Ayako's. "And if we die, we die in a blaze o' glory."

"Yeah!" her First Mate roared beside her.

The esteemed Pirate looked between them carefully, his eyes moving from Ayako to Drake, and back again. He smiled confidently, as his one hand reached for theirs. "With this, we seal our alliance."

"Aye." Drake said simply with a nod.

"That we did." Ayako said, copying the gesture.

"Awesome." His confident smile shifted ever so slightly to an almost dark scowl. When he next spoke, his voice was that of a low timbre. "Let's teach these Argonauts, who the seas _truly_ belong to."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

it took this long, but finally, the Pandemic is really getting to me. all this time, cooped up in our homes, i'm losing my mind. so yeah, sorry for another late chapter.

well, regardless, aside from a few rough edges, i'm am _extremely_ happy with this result. and, we'll be seeing more of serious Blackbeard, wish we could see just a bit more of it in the game. and, to whoever it was that have Bloodaxe as a favorite Servant, sorry. i myself only realized that he was actually part of this Singularity. so, that's that.

also, decided to take a different spin with that old "Drake is actually Elizabeth" thing that came from the Extra-verse but completely forgotten elsewhere. that was always a weird thing to me. i mean, if Drake was actually Elizabeth, and they switched places, then that meant that the "OG Drake" was still a woman. so, might as well have a bit of fun with it.

also, some people have asked me on which Servants i have personally summoned already (since i said i was only going to use the Servants i personally summoned in the story), so, here: meganz (put a dot between A and N) (slash) folder (slash) geoRjLCK#JTuK47X5TF9pLKxDKGlTRA

now, onto the reviews!

King0fP0wers: i'm debating myself on whether using tomorrow's free 10 tickets as a last chance for Skadi.

trexboy164: she has normal runes, since Aoko destroyed Touko's Primordial runes.

MirageSPL: we kinda already got a spooky Shuten, for Halloween, though not yet for Global.

Addicted2fanfics: Altera has a welfare version, so although i missed out on her event (i was feeling real lazy at the time) and i'll need to bumrush the rerun, you can sorta almost guarantee that she'll be here.

amerdism: i hope that answers your question up top! short answer, she's just scared.

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki: ow. there's a reason why i'm F2P man, i'd rather just rely on my luck rather than spend money and not get her. i'm curious though if you need to Skadis to make her work. if not, i can still at least use her from the Supports.

Daemon of Wrath: thanks dude!

Talon Scythe: yeah, definitely. although they're powered up, a human v human fight brings the fight into a more grounded level, compared to that of Servant v Servant, not that i hate it.

Guest (i'm assuming this is all the same one): thank you for your reviews!

once again everyone, thank you for stopping by, these reviews are all awesome!

hope you don't mind dropping another one, and i'll see you all next time!


	38. Third Singularity, Part 4

_**Third Singularity, Part 4: The Argo**_

2017

"You wanna play, Little Roman? Don't worry, we'll find somewhere you can play! And you can play as much as you want!" Elizabeth said, cooing over the month old kitten in her hands, clawing at her pink claws like they were prey. The Servant giggled at the sight, finding the actions of the small cat amusing.

She walked down the halls of Chaldea, humming a tune with her tail swishing behind her, letting the kitten play with her claws. There was a cadence to her steps, as she followed along the rhythm and beat of the song she was humming. She was just having a good day. Unlike a certain someone.

Who looked every bit as miserable ever since the Ground Team had left for the Singularity.

Elizabeth stopped before the Berserker, eyes closed and head downcast, standing in-between Ayako's room and workshop. She raised an eyebrow, though she kept her mouth shut and refrained from commenting. Eventually, Kiyohime's face looked up, eyes flaring and glaring at her.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably, her hands hidden inside her kimono sleeves.

"You look miserable." Elizabeth commented, her brows furrowing at the sight.

"What's it to you?" Kiyohime said dismissively.

"I thought you were getting better." She said with a sigh. "Birdie's helping you right?"

"_Well she's not here is she!?_" Elizabeth took a step back, her hand covering the kitten instinctively. The Berserker fumed in her outbursts, light trails of flame blowing out of her nostrils. The Berserker turned her face away, hiding the shame from the Lancer.

Elizabeth sighed a disappointed sigh, shaking her head at the Berserker. "You are utterly miserable." She reiterated, as her hand shot out to grab Kiyohime's, dragging the Berserker along, ignoring the protests that came with it.

"Unhand me, this instant!" she cried out, trying to free herself from Elizabeth.

"If you can get out, you're free to go." She said, glancing behind her with a challenging gaze.

Kiyohime returned it with an angered glare. "That is _unfair_. Your parameters are higher than mine."

"Well then it seems like you'll just have to follow me without question then." She said smugly, pulling Kiyohime along with her.

"Oh, there _will_ be _questions_, even if I cannot free myself from you!" the Berserker said, still struggling under the Lancer's grip.

Any further protest was drowned out by Elizabeth's humming, as she lead Kiyohime down the corridors of Chaldea, notably getting odd looks from the members of the crew. She had a single mind on where to go. Whether it would work out or not, remains to be seen.

The door of their destination opened, signaling their arrival. "Sanson, you in here?!"

The aforementioned Assassin, with his massive coat hanging on a coatrack behind him, sitting on the desk that had once belonged to the Doctor, looked up, with a cup of coffee in hand. "Elizabeth? And Kiyohime? What's wrong?"

"She's miserable." The Lancer gestured with a nod to the Servant behind her. "Do you have anything that can help her?"

"Don't bring any more people into my problems, you damned lizard!"

The Assassin cringed at the outburst, placing his mug on the desk as he stood up, towering over the two Servants. He sighed, rubbing the side of his face. "I don't think there's any drug here that can affect a Servant, Elizabeth."

"But can't you help her like how Birdie helps her?" the young Servant asked, the smile slowly fading on her face.

He shook his head again. "I'm not a psychologist, Elizabeth. That's not my specialty." He turned his eyes to Kiyohime, the Berserker looking away from him. "Did Ayako give you anything to do?"

She kept her eyes away from him, though the both of them could see a frown forming on her face. "_She told me to socialize._" She whispered beneath her breath, though to a Servant it might as well have not been.

"I see. And it seemed to me that you have not been doing that." He said observationally. "Why don't you take a seat? I might not be skilled, but one thing that helps a lot is to simply talk about it."

She finally looked up, her golden eyes meeting his. "Talk? That's it?"

"Sometimes speaking about it will help lighten the weight on your shoulders." He said to her, turning around to step back behind the desk.

Elizabeth took one of the chairs and moved it towards the beds, where she laid the kitten atop it. Kiyohime, finally free from the Lancer's grip, instead turning away from them, she took a step closer inside, sitting herself on the chair in front of the desk. She sat there in silence, her hands on her lap holding her folded fan. Sanson waited in silence, the work he was doing put on hold for the Berserker, while Elizabeth was content in playing with the kitten.

"Do you think…" she spoke, her voice was soft, though not too quiet. "Servants… can change?"

"Change?" he repeated.

She nodded. "I don't… want to be me. Master doesn't like it."

"Master? You mean Ayako?" he asked her with furrowed brows.

"Hey, you stopped calling her Anchin. That's good!" Elizabeth commented with a smile.

"_That is not good!_" Kiyohime responded with a shout. "I still… see _him._ When I look at her. And I don't _want_ that. She _hates_ it."

"That's why you want to change." Sanson said with an understanding nod, his grimace hiding his thoughts.

"Yes." The Berserker nodded slowly. "Can we change?"

He didn't answer. He _couldn't_ answer, for he already knew the answer. And he was certain, that Kiyohime already knew it too. It was a question set up for her own disappointment.

"Sanson…" he looked to his side, almost surprised by the sudden tone of the Lancer, looking at the both of them with a flat expression. "When we return to the Throne of Heroes, we… take our experiences back, right? And it gets recorded in our Saint Graph?"

That was an extremely rough estimation, but… "In essence."

Elizabeth's mouth curled upward, showing a hint of a smile. "I have no memory of any previous summonings I took part in. But… I _do_ know that I was summoned. And, whatever it was, wherever, _whenever_ it was… I was… _vile._"

Kiyohime finally turned to face the Lancer as well, and even Sanson was surprised by the tone Elizabeth used. It was, _very_ reminiscent of his "_fellow_" Assassin back in France. "Maybe, not _exactly_ like _her_." By coincidence, it appears she was thinking the same thing. "Not even close, since _she_ is such a more _exaggerated_ part of my legend. But… I was the very picture of a villainess. Someone that even Puppy would have trouble befriending, I'm sure."

"Where are you _going_ with this?" Kiyohime asked, her voice slight quaking, while Sanson kept his mouth shut. He, was following along her train of thought, understanding where exactly she was going.

Her smile grew wider, though it also become far more crooked. "Something happened to me there, Kiyo. Something, that made me stop. That, made me change. That… made me want to be something else. _Someone_ else."

"Are you saying…" there was disbelief written on Kiyohime's face, with a hint of hope.

"Everyone here keeps on saying, how I'm not like how they thought I would be. And they're right!" at this, her smile softened, becoming more genuine. "I _also_ wanted to change."

Sanson smiled, a sense of pride welling up inside him, even though he had no relation with the Hungarian noble. He glanced to the Berserker, seeing Kiyohime agape, speechless.

Elizabeth took this as a sign to finish. "It's, not going to be something quick. We might not even see the results here. But, I _truly_ believe, that we can change." She moved closer, grasping Kiyohime's hands with her own. "And I will be here for you, just like Birdie is."

A sniffle came from the Berserker, taking her hand from Elizabeth to wipe her face. "_That's why you're so nice to me._"

"Eeehhh, I'm _nice_ 'cause you're a Berserker."

"_How could you be so rude so quickly!"_ laughter followed her cry, Kiyohime's own as Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her.

Sanson smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, glad that everything was working out for the Berserker. He could only pray for a guaranteed recovery for her, since there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

1573

"Kags, can you have Ruler heal Blackbeard?" Ayako said, as they all entered the Captain's Quarters, barring Medea and EMIYA.

"She is on her way." The Shaman replied as he sat himself beside the tall pirate.

"Kalls, get Atalante. With Medea preoccupied as she is, we'd need someone else to be our Argo expert."

"I am already here." The door opened again, revealing the masked Servant, and Martha trailing behind her.

"Alright, so who are the rest of your crew?" Captain Drake asked as she sat behind her desk, the rest of them also sitting themselves around the room. Including the two female pirates that came with Blackbeard.

"Ya heard her ladies, introduce yerselves." The aforementioned Pirate said, glancing towards them. "Well?"

The shorter one sighed, while the taller blonde giggled, winking at them. "The name's Anne Bonny. Pleased to meet'ya."

"Mary Read." The shorter woman said, her voice slightly muffled by the coat that hung over her mouth.

"Now we can get started." Blackbeard said with a chuckle, as the Privateer pulled out a scrolled weathered piece of papyrus.

"First thing's first, show me which islands you've been to then." Drake said with a nod, unfurling the map on her desk.

"Hmmmm…" he looked over the contents as Martha uttered a prayer beneath her breath, bathing him in holy light. Slowly, the stump that was his right arm began healing. "We cover'd the northern lands, and 'en we came across the Argonaut right 'ere." He pointed to the farthest island from their current position. "We chased after the Golden Hind since."

"Argonaut?" Atalante commented, turning to the Masters inquisitively.

The Captain's eyes narrowed to slits. "So it was because of them, huh?" she sighed through her nose, her nostrils flaring slightly. "What're they after?"

"Your chalice." He said, gesturing a nod to her.

"The cup?" Drake looked to the Grail that hung on her belt, eyeing it carefully.

"Why? Wouldn't they already have their own?" Mash asked, her shield now dematerialized.

Blackbeard shrugged noncommittally. "I'unno. That's what the Argonaut suggested."

"Its presence is probably in conflict with the one in actual history, Mash." Koleen suggested, her eyes focused elsewhere in thought.

"You keep on referring to this Argonaut." Atalante spoke up, taking a step closer to the captains. "Who are they?"

"Hektor, of Troy."

Behind the mask, Atalante's brows furrowed. "He is no Argonaut."

"No, yer right, but he did hang out with the rest of 'em." He turned on his seat to face Atalante, before a look of surprise briefly flashed on his face. "Yer alive? No, wait. You're Chaldean."

The hairs on the back of Atalante's neck bristled at the chosen words. "I died?" her own words left her without resistance.

"Yea, snapped into two, by a 'uge slab o' rock, wielded by a mountain of a man." He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Saw it with ma own eyes."

"_Herakles._" The Archer staggered backwards, looking a lot paler than usual. Ayako took a step forward to brace the Huntress.

"So I guess that's outright confirmation that we're facing against the Argonauts then." She said aloud, bringing everyone to the same page.

"And if they're trying to get the Grail in Captain Drake's possession, then she has become the VVIP of our mission." Kagiso added from the corner of the room.

"So the safety of her and her crew have become one of our top priorities?" Ritsuka asked, turning to them, light sweat damping his forehead.

"Definitely." Ayako responded, sitting the Archer down on a chair, still in apparent shock. She turned her attention back to the renowned Pirate, her eyes focusing on him. "Did they ever share any plans, in some form or fashion?"

"Nothin' elaborate. Although, when the Golden Hind breached the storm, we got suggestions to focus elsewhere." He nodded to his fellow Pirates who were standing off to the side.

"That old man wanted us to go to this island." The taller woman, Anne, took a single step forward as she answered his urgings. "He said there was someone that would annihilate us, if given the chance."

"And he wanted you guys to deal with it?" Ayako asked with a raised brow.

"That's what he said." Mary added, joining the taller woman beside her. "I don't know what happened. He seemed content in doing the least amount of effort, the Captain sure noticed."

"Hells yeah I did." He chuckled without amusement. "Bastard showed a lazy air, but he could'a ended it right then and there, if'e wan'ed to."

"And he almost did." Anne continued, tapping her foot on the wood floor. "But the moment he got serious, so did the Captain."

"Ya don' get to where I am without anticipatin' a few backstabs." He said as he brought his arm up, now fully healed. He flexed his fingers, smiling at them. "Disappeared like 'e was called with a Command Spell."

"So, if they're still trying to kill this person, then our next objective is to recruit this person, right?" Ritsuka asked to the room.

"Sounds like the most sensible option." Captain Drake commented, leaning back into her chair, with a knee over the other. "And we might even face off against them on the way."

"Anything else?" Ayako asked, earning three shaking heads.

"That's it." The Pirate said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then chart us a path towards that island." Ayako said, stepping towards the desk, placing her hand atop it. "From here on out, we'll have one Master on watch for two hours, each of us taking turn to be up with the Servants. A few of the Servants will also need to be on Blackbeard's ship." She turned to her fellow Masters nodding to them. "The night's almost done, but I can take the first watch."

"I'll take second." Koleen said, standing up from her seat. "Mash, you should only be up whenever it's Ritsuka's turn, alright? You still need to get a full rest, like the rest of us."

"Right, Koleen." The Demi Servant replied with a nod.

"We should also touch base with Chaldea, tomorrow." Ritsuka said from where he sat. "Keep them up to date with our plans."

"We can do that. We'd just need to find the closest leyline, also to drop off the materials we got on the way." Ayako said with a single nod.

"If that is all, I think we should call it a night then." Kagiso closed off, covering a yawn with his metallic hand. "We should reconvene after breakfast."

"Then with that…" Ayako clapped her hands once, smiling at the assembled group. "we will close this meeting, for the evening."

* * *

2017

"So, Ten days in, and we are finally making progress." Olga said aloud with a smile on her face, looking far more colored, far fresher than she had been in months. "More so than _we_ are, by a large stretch."

"_Have you not found anything of the ring, Director?_" Fujimaru asked, kneeling beside Mash as the both of them attended to the meeting.

"Other than it might be related to King Solomon." She replied, turning to the man beside her.

"We think that the ring, might be somehow connected to him, by virtue of his legend, and his Ten Rings." He said with a growing grimace and audible hesitation.

"We really have nothing on record about him." Lord El-Melloi II said with an irritated sigh. "_How_ is it, that we have a detailed history of Eric _fucking_ Bloodaxe, and yet we have next to nothing of _King Solomon?!_"

"Well, we _did_ lose a quite a bit of our library, both digital and physical." Da Vinci added with a sympathetic smile.

"Ugh, that we did." Romani said with a long sigh, as his shoulders slumped. "Flauros even made sure to destroy our backups too."

"Do you not have cloud storage?" El-Melloi asked incredulously.

"No, that would require Chaldea to be connected to the internet, and we do not have our own satellite." He rebutted with his own rare annoyance.

"And besides, in case you have forgotten, the rest of the world is on fire right now." Olga spoke up, silencing the two from arguing any further. She turned back to the monitor. "How is Medea doing? She won't be a problem, would she?"

"_She's coping._" Fujimaru replied with a grimace and a shrug. "_She's fully focused on preparing us for the inevitable encounter, so I guess that's good._"

"_And we also have Atalante and Circe here as well, and they've been giving us a few tips on how we should face the Argo._" Mash further added.

"Good. Good." Olga nodded, sighing with relief at the news. "Where are the other Masters, Fujimaru?"

"_Kagiso-san is on Blackbeard's ship, along with Martha. The both of them are keeping him and the other two pirate Servants company. Ayako-san and Koleen-san are still resting, from the night watch."_ He replied as detailed as he could.

"_I think that's it, Senpai."_ Mash said with a smile on her face.

"Mash, how far is the island you're heading towards?" Olga asked the Demi Servant.

"_The island that Captain Blackbeard indicated is, four days' worth of travel on the ships, including the enhancements and reinforcements done to the Golden Hind by the Casters._" She looked around the deck, briefly observing the crew as they went about their duties. "_But we're also planning on stopping by a few islands on the way, so it might be a little over a five days in total."_

"_The Golden Hind is still filled with human crew, so they still need to rest and find food as well_." Fujimaru further added.

A frown formed on Olga's face, holding back a sigh from escaping. "That would solidify this Singularity to being the longest one so far."

"And it will only get longer from here on out." Romani said with a tired sigh, his hand reaching nervously for the back of his neck.

"We'll just have to shoulder through it all then." Da Vinci commented with a light tilt to her voice. "Ritsuka-kun, are you doing alright?"

The male Master looked confused at the question. "_Yes? I'm fine._"

"I meant if you're having trouble. These Singularities are getting harder, after all."

"_Oh. I'm fine._" He leaned back slightly, pondering on his answer. "_Things aren't, easier… but I find myself able to handle it better now._"

"That's good. And Mash, how about you?" Da Vinci turned to ask.

"_I'm doing fine, Da Vinci. I'm getting more used to this._" Mash said with a more confident smile on her face, one that was relieving to Olga.

"Then we will leave you to your mission." Olga said with a finality. "Contact us if there's any significant change that needs to be updated."

"_Yes, Director._" The both of them responded with a salute.

"Don't forget guys, just because we're focusing our efforts on the ring, doesn't mean we don't have an eye on you all." Romani added with a comforting smile. "If you are in need of any emergencies, do not hesitate."

"_Will do, Doctor._"

"_Ground Team, signing out._"

She looked around the Control Room, shaking her head as she settled on a decision. "Put our current research on hold, we'll go back to observing the Ground Team."

"Director?" Romani turned to her with a confused expression on his face, as the operators began changing course.

"Lord El-Melloi II is right. We have spent the last couple of weeks chasing our own tail. It is better if we focus our efforts on something more productive." She reasoned, giving him a quick glance.

The main monitor flared out, slowly replaced by screens that focused on each member of the Ground Team, including the Servants. Inside one of the Guest Quarters, both Aozaki and Bertrand were asleep, as reported by Fujimaru. The Berserker, Sir Lancelot, was sitting silently with his helmet put aside, reading a book he acquired from the room. The room beside theirs was taken by their Caster, Medea, the outside of it covered by the tent they had brought along. They couldn't get any eyes inside of it, courtesy of the Caster's bounded field, though they could see Circe standing outside, peeking inside the room.

Back outside on the upper deck, Fujimaru and Mash had moved to stand beside the renowned Privateer, as she ordered her men to raise the anchor, intent on getting back on the move. The three of them chatted amicably in between her orders. On the crow's nest, along with one of Captain Drake's men, were both Archers, their eyes out and focused on the horizon. They noticed that the Huntress, Atalante, had her feline ears drooping.

On the deck of the other ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, had Kagiso standing beside Blackbeard, with the Pirate regaling his stories to the Shaman. Ruler, Martha, was sitting beside the shorter pirate, Mary Read, silently taking in the frustrations the pirate had accumulated under Blackbeard's leadership. At _its_ crow's nest was Anne Bonny, presumably an Archer herself, with her large rifle in hand as she served as the ship's eyes. She briefly waved to the Chaldean Archers, getting only a response from EMIYA.

Olga breathed a long sigh as she felt her shoulders relax. "Now we'll just have to rely fully on them."

"That we do, Director." Romani said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Simple trust for the Ground Team."

"Trust." Olga repeated, slowly nodding. "Right, trust."

* * *

1573

"Masters! Someone sighted, stern side of the ship!"

Three days had passed, just as they approached the last island that stood between their target destination, with nothing noteworthy occurring in the span of days. Five days, until this very moment, with EMIYA's voice reaching them from atop the crow's nest.

"Someone!?" Ayako asked back, as she and her fellow Masters made their way towards the back of the ship.

"Riding a plank of wood. They don't seem to be conscious." Atalante added, landing beside them, leaving EMIYA up top.

"We got bigger problems here!" Anne Bonny called out, aiming her rifle at the horizon. "Further south!"

"I see it!" EMIYA confirmed, drawing back the string of his black bow. "And I see one Servant on the deck!"

"Just one!?" Ayako asked back.

"Yes! It seems to be Herakles!"

"Of _course_ he'd be hiding." A voice of contempt reached their ears, one they haven't heard of in the past couple of days, aside from succinct replies through their telepathic connection. Medea, for the first time in days, had exited her tent/room. And, unsurprisingly, her hood was drawn over her head. "Relying on Herakles to handle his fights."

"What should we do, Chaldea!?" Anne asked from her perch. "That ship's gaining speed, like a leviathan!"

Ayako scoffed amusedly. "_We'll show 'em Leviathan_. Captain!" she turned to the Privateer. "We should speed up to the island, helped out by the Casters!"

"A'ight, if you say so! Men! Raised the sails!" Captain Drake turned on her heel, returning to her post.

"Medea, Circe. If you would."

"I'll take the Golden Hind." Medea quickly said, floating upwards as she went to work.

"Ah! You sly child!" the Enchantress' wings furled bitterly

"Kags! You know what to do!" she called out to the Shaman that was standing within the Queen Anne's Revenge.

He nodded with a smile. "Martha! Send Tarrasque out there, and save the person!"

"As ordered, Master!" Martha stood on the wooden railing, her staff in hand, pointed at the person in the middle of the ocean. "Go, in the name of God, Tarrasque!"

The Child of Leviathan broke the surface magnificently, bellying his awkward appearance. With a loud, piercing roar that could rival a Berserker's, he charged forward with a speed in the seas that would put Lancers to shame.

"Archers! Slow that ship down!" Ayako finally ordered, pointing at the target with her finger. "I want an endless barrage on them!"

"_Yes Master!_" and like fireworks on New Year's Eve, the sky was alit with the endless barrage the Puppeteer had directed. Projectiles of green, blue, steel, and fire, flying faster than a bullet as it homed in on the Argo.

And, perhaps unsurprisingly, they were all deflected by the greatest Greek hero that ever existed. It would have been a miracle to make a dent on the hero, but that wasn't the intention either way. They needed to create as much distance as they could, with the Casters pushing the ships with their spell-created winds. They didn't need to focus on the person anymore, with Tarrasque being sent out to rescue them. The Masters and Mash all reconvened in the Quest Quarters, along with Lancelot, who was the only one without an order.

"Berserker, take my rifle, I want you to also take potshots at the ship." Ayako said, handing the Knight her rifle.

"Yes, Master." He took the weapon, and reequipped his helmet, before rushing out in a burst.

"Mash, I think you need to stand at the back of the ship." Ritsuka said to the Demi Servant. "The ship still has actual people here, we need to make sure that they won't get hit."

"Yes, Senpai." Mash replied with a single nod, chasing after the Berserker with her shield drawn.

"What'll the rest of us do?" Koleen asked, flexing her hands somewhat nervously.

"Be on standby." Ayako said to them. "This'll be a battle between Servants. Standing in between them is a guaranteed death."

"It will be best if we stay back and support our Servants." Kagiso further added with a seriousness to his voice. "The fact that the Golden Hind has the only group of humans here makes it rather easy for us."

"Don't say that, Kagiso-san." Ritsuka said with a light shake of his head. "Remember, Medea-san can summon an endless army of her own. There's no telling what the Argonauts have."

"That is very true." Koleen sighed, brushing her hand through her blonde hair, the braid of it unravelling slightly. "At least, we should be able to handle them."

"Hopefully." Ayako finished.

"_Hopefully._" They all repeated, before moving back out of the room, joining everyone else as the seas picked up in momentum.

"Ruler, how is Tarrasque?" Kagiso asked the Saint, still standing on Blackbeard's ship.

"He's on his way back! She's definitely a Servant!" Martha replied.

"She?"

"Yes, she! We can see her clearly!" EMIYA added in between his shots. "She's rather small, like Miss Read there!"

"I'll gut you, Archer!" the pirate threatened from where she stood.

"Aozaki!" Ayako looked up upon being called, facing the Captain as she looked down on them. "We're nearin' the island, few minutes tops!"

"Beach the Ship, Captain!"

"Ex_cuse_ me?!"

"We can push it back out, easily!" Ayako said back, pointing back at the Argo. "And we can also repair any damages! We can't waste any more time slowing down!"

"Ahh! You heard her, men! Full sail ahead! We're beaching the Hind!"

"_Aye, Cap'n!_" a chorus of replies echoed as much as it could on the upper deck.

The seas rained down upon them, with the massive ship speeding through the ocean like a speed boat, and as long as they stood outside with the crew, there was no shelter for the salty waters that covered them. And unfortunately, as fast as they could get with the Casters' help, it seemed that the Argo was still gaining on them. Even Tarrasque had no trouble returning back to the ships, the Servant he carried taken by Martha's hands, as he dived back under.

The Ruler Class Servant returned to the Masters, placing the unconscious Servant beside them. The Servant, was far shorter than Mary Read, far shorter than even Elizabeth and Arturia. She wore an incredibly wet and torn white dress, with purple hair that most likely have been done in twintails, considering the fact that it laid in a mess.

"I've healed as much as I could, but she is still weak." Martha said, with the Servant in her arms.

"Then put her in the Guest Quarters, we've got other things to focus on." Ayako said, earning a nod from the Ruler, as she stepped inside. "How far is the island?"

Her answer was as sudden as her question, by way of Blackbeard's sudden shout. "Brace for impact, gents!"

They were sent off their feet by the impact of the ship hitting land, breaching the sands with its reinforced wood that held the ship together. When the ship finally stopped moving, Ayako got back on her feet as quickly as possible. "Is everyone alright!?" she called out, both to her team, and the ship's crew.

"As alright as we can be." The Privateer responded, irritation clearly drawn out on her face. "But if we can kick this bastard's ass, then it'll be worth it."

"Masters, we're getting surrounded." Medea said to them, as she floated down to their level.

"What? With what?" Ayako asked incredulously, already pulling out six runestones in her hands.

The Caster's eyes narrowed, turning back into the seas. "_Monsters._"

She caught sight of the first of them, walking out of the seas, an amalgamation of different kinds of sea creatures. The main body was that of a large shark, most likely a great white. It had feet that belonged to a sea turtle, and an assortment of tentacles where its right arm should be. Its left was nondescript, aside from having large claws that could cleave a car in two. It roared, as more of its kind joined it on the beach.

_Ugh._ She inwardly groaned, turning to the Caster. "Is this _your_ doing?"

"It has to be." She grimaced without obvious disgust. "Although I don't have a recollection of ever creating such monstrosities."

"As it should be." Circe commented, joining them with a harsh frown on her face. "I would have disowned you as a student if you ever made these _things_."

"Then we are wasting time here." Koleen said, pulling out one of her earlier concoctions. She gave it a quick shake, before throwing it out to them. The small yellow-red concoction shattered on contact, its corrosive essence splashing to more of the creatures around it.

"Archers, focus on the Argo! Everyone else, we'll deal with the sea monsters!" Ayako began running to the stern side, her runestones lighting up around her, six of them, shattering into dust.

ᚦ ᛇ ᛉ

ᛗ ᛁ ᚦ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Laguz, of Water. Algiz, of Protection. Mannaz, of Man. Isaz, of Ice. And Thurisaz, of the Giants._" The runes sunk into her skin, turning them into a sickly blue, as her beautiful red hair turned snow white. "_Strykr Jötunn!_"

She leapt off of the ship, her feet crushing the first of them with her landing. She took the intact claw arm, using it as a makeshift weapon, swinging it at another one of them that converged on her. Mash, with the crew still in the ship, stayed where she was, ready to deploy her Noble Phantasm if needed. Ritsuka, using the automatic crossbow that was given to him by Da Vinci, began firing upon the creatures, hesitation clear on his face. Captain Drake was by his side, shooting with her pistol, her other hand inside her coat, holding the Grail that was powering her. The rest of the Servants spread through the beach, focusing on a single side of it.

Ayako herself pushed through the creatures with some difficulty, the claw she was using was shattered after repeated use, constantly taking from the corpses she leaving behind. Her entire body was slowly coated by the viscera of the sea, its smell intensified by the current spell she was using. Somehow, it was worse than whatever hell Bluebeard pulled out in France.

"_Incoming!_" she heard, a shout coming from the ship, causing her to face the seas once more.

The Argo had slowed down, though this time even she could see people atop its deck. Her brows furrowed upon noticing the lack of Herakles. She looked up, seeing a giant slab of rock flying in the air, heading somewhat towards her exact location. Before she could even move herself out of the way, it landed. Just right in front of her, the tremor it created almost dropping her to her feet. The stone slab had another piece of stone protruding out of it.

Wait, that wasn't stone. _This_ wasn't stone. Her breath stopped, as her eyes widened.

▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅**!**

She tightened her red coat, slowly turning to orange.

ᚾ ᛉ

_Naudiz, of Need. Alg-_ her spell didn't complete, her mind drawing to a blank, as the stone weapon was swung sideways to her. Her body was flung deeper into the island, the last thing she heard, was the raging cry of their own Berserker.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

When Ayako finally stopped moving, _Strykr Jötunn's _effects on her body had stopped, and the pain coursed through her body without resistance. She screamed, wailing as loud as she had ever did before in her life. Most of her torso was crushed, and she couldn't feel anything below what was left of her waist. Everything felt like very hot, very painful liquid.

"Ayako, it'll be fine." The calming voice of Kagiso spoke to her, breaching her screams, enough to stop her pained wails.

"_Kags…_" that was all she could say, before she grunt and groaned in pain. "_How…?_"

"It's a sight to see, but don't worry." He kneeled beside her, placing something on her chest, and perhaps somewhere below. She couldn't exactly tell. "Eyes on me, Ayako."

She grunted in pain, most of her body calmed by the sight of her friend. "_Okay…_" she turned her head, as much as she could, to face him.

He was holding one of his fetishes; the cracked glass eye that looked the most out of place; close to his chest, and began chanting. "_Wazazi, ninatafuta msaada wako._"

Light, white smoke flowed from his fist, from the fetish, slowly encasing his body. Slowly reaching towards her. "_Ili kusaidia, rafiki anayehitaji._"

His eyes opened, normally brown, now milky white. The smoke thickened, around him, around his head. "_**Sisi. Simama. Na. Wewe.**_" A voice spoke, somewhere around the both of them. It was not her, it was not him.

He placed his hand on her, and immediately the pain lessened, almost dramatically under a warmth that reminded her of home. Slowly, but surely, the pain left her. The adrenaline was no longer coursing through her, causing her to lay limply on the sand. Without the pain, she could still move her arms, but now she was certain that she couldn't feel anything below her chest.

"_How bad is it?_" she asked the Shaman, as the smoke dissipated, returning the color to his eyes.

"Well, everything's still _there_." He said with a pained, sympathetic shrug. "It's just not how it should look like. Medea will have to finish the rest, but I at least stopped the pain."

"_That you did, Kags._" She sighed, exhaustion creeping through her body.

"Ayako!" steps grew louder, as a couple of people joined them. Koleen and Ritsuka, looking as every bit worried as they would be for a friend. "Medea!"

"I am here." And just like that, the Grecian Caster appeared, kneeling beside the Shaman. A spell was already on her lips, weaved through it to her.

"_How is everything?_" she asked them.

"Sir Lancelot and Martha are keeping Herakles occupied." Koleen answered, holding her friend's hand gently. "Sir Lancelot is a powerful Servant, so is Martha who also has an advantage against a Servant with such high Divinity."

"_How about the Argo?_" at this question, Ritsuka grimaced.

"It's here." He said, turning back to the see, looking at something that she couldn't at the moment.

"Rejoice! For Greece's greatest hero has arrived!" she heard from where she laid, a voice that sounded even more smug that the most assholeish magus she's ever met. "And I, have come to ask for your surrender!"

"_Prop me up, please._" The people around her looked visibly hesitant, but the complied. Ritsuka moved behind her, carefully allowing her to see. The Argo, in all its majesty, with two people atop its deck. She could hear screams coming from inside the ship. One man, holding a magnificent lance, a scowl on his face, though mostly targeted aimed at the man that helmed the ship. A blonde hero, with almost bright green eyes, smiling proudly at them. "Hey, Jason!" she coughed in pain, using up what's left of her energy to speak.

The hero focused his green eyes on her, the pride on his face briefly shifting to confusion. Ayako smiled, matching the smug that he displayed. "Here's our answer." She held out one hand, pointing it towards him, raising her middle finger. "_Fuck_ you, asshole!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

a very cold ending, but i think it's fitting, with how deep things got for everyone here. also, didn't want this chapter to be any more bloated than it already somewhat is.

we saw a bit of a glimpse of the Argo, and a few more changes, i wonder if any of you will realize what it is. it's pretty easy, with what we saw here.

we also got a glimpse of Kagiso's shamanism, and hopefully we can see more of it soon. i also didn't want to use Koleen's new concoction yet. hope you guys also liked that little bit in the beginning.

now, the translations:

"Ancestors, I seek your aid."

"To help, a friend in need."

"We. Stand. With. You."

onto the reviews!

C2M1: wannabes gonna wannabe.

Addicted2fanfics: i didn't try for the GSSR, mostly 'cause FGO isn't officially in my country, so i can't put any money into it.

King0fP0wers: yeah, definitely! Super Orion, and Avenger Nobu, the top two ones i wanna get.

MirageSPL: the anniversary is coming soon, so there's something to anticipate here.

omegadragonmon2: we're seeing the beginnings of it here!

Guest1: thank you!

Zakara: and i like that theory, which is why i'd like to show off more of his serious side to everyone.

Evowizard25: thank you! and yeah, i'm hoping i can at least do Artemis and Orion justice here, since i don't have them in my own roster.

Guest2: eh, i'll see about that.

TalonScythe: yeah, Drake's a bit of a scaredy cat, from what we see in the game. something that's quite funny, given her demeanor. and we'll be seeing more of that, soon.

well, thanks again everyone for reading! hope ya'll enjoyed all of this!

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	39. Third Singularity, Part 5

_**Third Singularity, Part 5: The Constellation**_

1573

The sounds of battle filled the bloodied beach, its once golden sands stained a deep red, with traces and traces of endless corpses piling up the surface. Most of the Golden Hind crew were shooting and slicing the sea monsters without fear, not with their fearless Captain there right by their sides. Their efforts were helped by the smaller pirate Servant, with her cutlass free from its wrapping, though the color it carried was no different with the blood that painted it. And as of this moment, she was one of the few Servants still in combat, much to her chagrin.

The Archers, still perched on the crow's nest, held their weapons aimed vaguely at the direction of the Argo, with EMIYA in particular aiming his sights on Jason. The three of them were waiting for the signal, whatever it was in this tense situation. Blackbeard was on the Golden Hind, standing beside Captain Drake, the both of them looking at the scene with enraptured awe. Martha and Sir Lancelot were locked in a tight battle with Herakles, but it wasn't that that caught their attention. It was the verbal confrontation between Ayako, and Jason himself, that left the hero gob smacked in silence.

The renowned Pirate chuckled amusedly, nodding in acknowledged appreciation. "That lass sure is somethin'. I like 'er."

"She beat my ass handily." Drake said in agreement, watching the scene with careful eyes.

"With what I've seen? I can see that." He said, savoring the expression Jason had.

Shocked bewilderment, like a deer caught in headlights. His nostrils flared, as the expression morphed into one of rage, his tanned skin flushing red. "I'll teach you the price of that mouth, whore! Herakles!"

The raging Berserker stilled, his body unmoving like a statue upon being called.

"Kill her!" he ordered, pointing angrily at the crippled body of the Puppeteer. "I want her head!"

Without a word, the Berserker turned his head to the Master, looking back without an ounce of fear in her eyes. Herakles made to move, but found himself unable to do so. He looked back, seeing his hand held in place, by the far smaller Ruler, smirking at his stony face.

"We are not through yet." She said simply, before flipping him up and over her with an ease one wouldn't expect from such a small person in comparison to Herakles. She slammed him down with a fervor, a light quake spreading throughout the island, reminiscent of a large boulder falling from a great height.

Not too dissimilar to what had actually happened, if one were to squint their eyes at the scene.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅**!**"

Water splashed upward, as the Greek Hero stood up in rage, one hand holding the large sword-shaped stone, the other hand clenched to a tight fist, pulled back. He swung fist down onto the Ruler Class Servant, and one would expect her to be crushed by him. Jason certainly thought so. The brief smile on his face disappeared, when their fists met, sending out a shockwave from them. The large, beast of a man, against the armored Saint, smiling back to him with a confident smile.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅**!**"

Herakles roared again, switching to his weapon, swinging it down onto Martha, but instead found itself lodged into the sands. A blackened blade, with dark smoke seeping from its make, had deflected it away from Saint Martha. The dark helmet, with the glowing red visor, looked back at the Greek Hero challengingly, one could only imagine the enraged glare that was hidden by the helmet.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

Sir Lancelot swung the corrupted Arondight upwards, forcing Herakles back. The larger Berserker swung his weapon down on the Knight, who sidestepped it easily, a large crater created from the impact. The Greek Hero was stronger than Sir Lancelot, but he was quicker. And with the support of Martha, who had time to heal both herself and Chaldea's Berserker, meant that they were able to hold Herakles back.

"What are _you doing, Herakles!?_ They're nothing to you! Finish them off, and get that Master!" Jason roared from the Argo, the whites of his knuckles visible, gripping onto the wooden railing as he leaned on it.

"▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅**!**"

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

"You both scream too much!"

The two-on-one battle ensued, the land and the sea parting beneath the destruction caused by the powerful Servants. Back with the Masters, Kagiso had brought Ayako up in his arms, holding the battered and limp Puppeteer.

"_I'll leave it all to you guys._" Ayako said, her voice only a whisper, her energy drained from her vocal outburst.

The three other Masters nodded together, eyes meeting one another. "Kagiso, you and Medea find some place to lay low, focus on healing her." Koleen said, taking charge easily, glancing to their Caster briefly. "Can you call Circe here, Medea?"

The Grecian Witch nodded. "Aunty, you're needed here!"

The winged Servant landed before them, her staff glowing with unbridled power. "Alright, alright! Stop it with the _auntie_ already!"

"Mash, you stay on the ship, focus on protecting the Golden Hind!" Ritsuka ordered, his eyes returning to the ship. "EMIYA-san, we need you here!"

"_Yes, Master!_" replies came from the both of them, as the tanned Archer landed beside them, his bow replaced with his signature married blades.

"Circe, if you would, please support our Servants. EMIYA, you're our shield for today." Koleen said to the Enchantress, her wings bristling lightly, but complied by firing at the boulder of a man. EMIYA positioned himself in front of the Masters, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

"Kagiso, this way." Medea called out, leading him deeper inside the island.

"Where are we going?" he asked her, as she slowed down to lay a hand on his shoulder.

She looked at him with her purple eyes. "Back to the ship." She said, before all three of them folded into themselves. Within the second, they reappeared back inside the ship, specifically Medea's tent.

Kagiso dropped to his knee, but made sure that Ayako was still in his arms. "Oh, that's how it feels like." He commented, feeling the brief nausea inside him.

"Place her on the array." Medea indicated to the wooden floor, where an elaborate magical circle had been engraved in, as she procured a pillow for the Puppeteer. Kagiso laid her gently, being careful with her mangled body even though he had lessened the amount of pain she was feeling. "I will take over from here. You go assist the crew, provide healing for them."

"I will." He said, carefully standing back up. "Don't die on us now, Ayako."

_It will take more than that to kill me._ She thought with a smile, lacking the energy to even speak. He nodded to her, and to Medea, before leaving the tent/room.

Medea floated to her side, her hands aglow with her healing spell. "This will take a while, Ayako." Medea said with a frown on her face. "Unless you're willing to spend a Command Spell to speed this up."

Ayako shook her head, as much as she could anyway. "_Everything's going to be fine, 'Dea."_ She said telepathically.

"Yes, I will make it better, Master." Medea said with furrowed brows, focusing all her concentration with healing.

"_No._" Ayako shook her head again, showing a smile on her face. "_Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it, alright?_" she groaned, feeling a bit of the pain creep back up before it was doused by Medea's healing. "_We can get through all of this, easily, together. Everything, will be okay._"

Although the healing hadn't stopped, Medea's hands did, hovering over Ayako's own hands. The Puppeteer reached up to grasp the gloved hands, trying hard to hold onto them. Eventually, Medea responded by holding them back. "_Ayako…_" the Caster whispered, her mind wondering from the spell.

"_You've been holding it in, Circe told us. She's been keeping us up to date with you…_" she paused to breathe, as if she was actually speaking. "_Don't. Don't hold it in, it will fester like a plague. Just, let it out, once in a while, okay?_"

"_Why…_" Medea's hand tightened around Ayako's, a ghost of a tear trailing down the Caster's face. "_You're in grievous pain, dying, and yet you're _consoling_ me?_"

"_That's a stupid question, 'Dea._" Ayako cough, pain briefly shooting throughout her body. "_It's because we _care,_ silly._" She sighed tiredly, feeling her eyes slowly droop. "_This contract is a two-way relationship. We need you, just as much as you need us. And when you need us… we'll be there… just like you… when we… need… you…_"

Ayako briefly saw Medea's mouth move, but she couldn't hear anything of it. It wasn't long, before her body fell unconscious, already reaching its limit after the hell it had been through earlier. And yet, even with the pain, the mangled body, she still smiled with her hand holding Medea's, holding on dearly to comfort.

* * *

"Hektor!" Jason yelled to the older man beside him. "Find that Master, and that magus! I want Red's head!"

"There's a bit of a problem here, Jason." Hektor replied.

"What?! What's the problem here?!"

Arrows landed around them, startling a scream out of Jason. Hektor moved his weapon with a quickness, deflecting the bullets that rained upon them. "_That. That's_ the problem."

"Atalante! Traitor!" Jason pointed his sword at the Huntress, as even with the mask she was very recognizable. His sword was immediately shot off by another arrow. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"And you will pay for that, Jason!" with an angered scowl, she rained her arrows down on them.

"Hektor! They're just two Archers! You can deal with them! You are _Hektor, the Gleaming Helm of Troy!_" his voice was shaken with anger, and desperation.

"Aahhhh! Fine, as you command, Jason!" with a pained scream, Hektor launched himself off of the Argo, his weapon primed to strike Atalante on the crow's nest.

The Huntress deflected the attack with the arm of her bow, stepping off back onto the deck, firing a few more shots upwards to her enemy. He deflected them all, following down towards her, thrusting his lance at her. She split her legs, another arrow knocked and ready to let loose. She scowled at the older man.

"_Why_ would you follow Jason?" she asked him, holding her arrow.

"I have no choice." He said, almost gurgling in pain, twitching his head suddenly, before thrusting his lance.

Atalante managed to loose her arrows, leaping away from him. "There is _always_ a _choice!_" she said, her mind connecting the pieces that lead to _her_ fate. "_I_ made the _choice!_"

"And it lead to your death!"

"Death is preferable!" Atalante shouted, her eyes flicking to the side when she noticed a figure rushing towards them.

"And I'll make that damned choice fer ya!" a hooked claw came down on Hektor, forcing him to leap back himself, as Blackbeard's attack damaged the deck of the ship.

"Don' ruin mah ship, Teach!" the Privateer's voice spoke up from elsewhere on the ship.

"The Chaldean's'll fix it!" he swung back up, his attack barely doing any damage to Hektor. But he wasn't alone.

Just as Atalante fired arrow upon arrow on Hektor, so too did Anne, taking potshots at him without abandon. "That's wha'cha get! Ya old bastard!" Blackbeard shouted in anger, slowly becoming the very image he projected himself as, at the height of his notoriety.

The renowned Pirate knew that he was no match against the likes of Hektor, and so was Anne to be fair, the only reason he survived was because of his Battle Continuation. But he was confident in their chances in facing him, what with the Chaste Huntress also releasing her rage upon him, just by his mere association with Jason the Argonaut.

"Teach! Here is a pick me up!" Kagiso shouted when he reentered the deck, his Command Spell glowing beneath his clothes.

A devilish smirk formed on the Pirate's face. "Aright! I owe ya one!" he charged forward with a fervor, swinging and shooting his hook and pistol.

Hektor managed to get a few hits in on the Pirate, even successfully cutting off Blackbeard's fingers, sending his pistol off the deck. He pierced his lance onto the Pirate's shoulder, pinning him in place as he pulled out his sword to deflect the arrows and bullets that were coming his way. But eventually the numbers paved through, his body tanking the hits from the Archers around him. He grunted in pain that was coming from without and within, before he turned his face away from them.

"Jason!" Hektor called out, pulling his lance free from the Pirate, leaping back onto the Argo. "She's here!"

"_What?!_" a semblance of fear flashed on his face. "She shouldn't _be_ here!"

"I know!"

A flash in the skies brought the Archers' attentions, like a star shining in the bright midday skies. The older Greek Hero held his lance above his shoulder, aiming with his other forefinger and thumb. His gauntlet burst like a rocket ready to launch.

"_Target confirmed. Position fixed!_" the fire coming from his gauntlet surged like a flamethrower, before he threw his weapon with great strength. "_**Durindana!**_"

Like a rocket, the lance flew from his hand, leaving behind a trail of smoke and fire, flying to the sky at the _thing_ that was coming towards them. Towards the Argo. A shockwave erupted from the contact between the Noble Phantasm, but it wasn't over. Another flash, off in the distance, signaled another coming attack.

"Hektor! Another one's coming!"

"I can't do anymore." The grizzled Servant said, dropping to his knee as his spear returned to his side.

"Damn it!" Jason turned to the inner deck. "Medea! Get over here, now!"

The screams that echoed on the battlefield stopped, with anything left being drowned out by the ongoing battle between them and the sea monsters. The door to the inner deck opened, and a familiar, but _different_, Servant floated out. Dressed in a beautiful, sky blue dress, and wearing small gloves and thigh high boots with mix matched colors. Her hair looked far brighter, tied in a high long ponytail. The staff in her hands, was the staff of Hecate's.

"Lord Jason." The Servant, so obviously Medea, even though she was different, answered with a soft, almost manic smile on her face. "What is it that you need?"

"Get us out of here now, woman! Herakles, get on, we're leaving!"

With a final roar, the great Herakles leapt off the sands, landing roughly back on the Argo.

"Medea! What are you doing, girl!?" Circe called out, a beam of energy erupting from her staff, scorching the wooden make of the Argo.

The smile on the Caster's face grew disarmingly, looking unnatural on her face. "What I was meant to _do_, Auntie." the Servant slammed her staff onto the deck of the Argo, a shimmering orb appearing around the ship.

"_Τρόφα!_"

The shimmering orb morphed into bright colored wings, before it folded in on itself, with the projectile that was heading towards them leaving behind an explosion of sea water. In a single flash, the Argo, after constant bombardment from the Chaldean side of the conflict, disappeared. Considering who that Caster was, it wasn't much of a mystery on what had actually happened. The Masters on the beach, Koleen and Ritsuka, fell on the beach in a tired heap. On the ship, Kagiso got to work with providing his aid to the very human crew, just as exhausted as the rest of them. The other Servants; EMIYA, Atalante, Anne and Mary; set about to clean up the rest of the monsters that lingered.

Circe, Lancelot, and Martha were the first of many to return to the Golden Hind, though the Berserker still had his helmet atop his head. His body was shaking with lingering rage, his hands gripping onto his sword and Ayako's rifle tightly. Martha placed her hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down. Circe, with a massive frown, began working on the ship, repairing it of its damages that it had sustained. The crew she passed by all gave her a wide berth, fearful of the expression that she didn't bother hiding.

"And I thought Poseidon's lackeys were a pain in the arse…" Captain Drake commented, dropping herself on one of her ship's cannons, scratching her forehead with the barrel of her pistol.

"You didn't face them, Captain?" Mash asked, planting her shield beside the Privateer. Compared to the others, she didn't do much aside from defending the ship from the most dangerous of attacks.

"Nah, mostly spirits." She visibly shivered at the memory, shaking her head with a frown on her face.

"Saint!" Blackbeard called out, as the effects of Kagiso's Command Spell wore off. "Where's that turtle o' yers?"

"He is busy cleaning the seas." Martha replied, gesturing with a nod to the growing stain that spread on the surface, the blood of the creatures clotting the salty water.

"That went as well as about expected." Kagiso said as he approached the Captain and Mash. His eyes were still milky white, as smoke held onto his form like a blanket.

"How is, Ayako, Kagiso?" Mash asked with visible concern.

"Medea took over the healing." The Shaman replied with a grimace. "It was quite gruesome a sight." He added, as he began to heal the Privateer.

The renowned Pirate chuckled amusedly. "The lass cer'ainly took it better 'an the Huntress."

"That body of hers is reaching its limit." Said Huntress said as she joined them, followed by the two women pirates, and EMIYA as he helped the two Masters up. "Can she carry on, like this?"

"She just needs to rest up a bit." All heads turned to the hooded Caster, floating out of the inner deck. "Her body is as good as new, but she is still exhausted."

"Did you check up on out guest?" Koleen asked through ragged breaths, leaning on the wooden railings.

"Yes." Medea nodded. "She is still unconscious."

"Does anyone recognize her?" Kagiso asked, his eyes pointedly focused on the Greek Servants they had among them.

Both Atalante and Medea shook her head, but fortunately Circe had an answer. "She is one of the Gorgon Sisters." The older Servant said, the deep frown still marring her otherwise pleasant face. "Either Stheno, or Euryale. They were twins, but apparently there was enough of a difference between them, even as minutely as it was. I never knew them beyond a cursory understanding, even back when we were alive."

"_Your-eye-a-lee?_ _That's_ how you pronounce it?" Koleen commented with a slight frown. "There's still a lot for me to learn, apparently."

"That arrow…" Ritsuka spoke up, finally gathering himself. "Does anyone know where it came from? It targeted the Argo, specifically."

"Our destination." Blackbeard answer, pointing into the distance, to the island just on the horizon. "That's where our _friend_ should be."

"Quite the timely save, too." EMIYA commented with a nod. "Shall we get going?"

"Not until mah ship's repaired!" Captain Drake said with a groan.

"How was she, Circe?" Medea asked suddenly, before the Casters left to repair the ship.

"How was who?" the shorter Servant asked back. "How were you? She's all your worst aspects, bundled up in this cute little packaging. It's like the first time you came to me, except without the childish naivety."

Medea's eyes briefly widened for a second, before narrowing to a sharp glare. "Then Jason is _not_ the one in charge here."

"So like the previous Singularities then." Kagiso commented with a sigh. "The Dragon Witch, and Bluebeard. Romulus, and Flauros. And apparently, Jason and Medea."

"What makes you so certain?" EMIYA asked, with a healthy amount of skepticism, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The fact that he would willingly let _me_ be near him, if my aunt is correct in her deduction to my counterpart." The Caster explained. "He's arrogant, brash, and weak, but he is no fool. He is a master tactician should he need to be. He should have noticed to telltale signs that I exhibit, and cut off that branch before it festered."

"Granted…" Circe took over, stepping closer to them. "We're not certain on who the mastermind is here. _Medea_ is just the likeliest suspect."

"Hm." EMIYA nodded, taking the explanation at face value.

"So what should we do now?" Anne asked, with his long rifle on her shoulder. Mary hummed in aggrement beside her.

"We'll get the ship fixed up, and then we continue our journey." Koleen declared, nodding to the Privateer who nodded back.

"Where's Sir Lancelot?" Ritsuka asked, just noticing that the Berserker was no longer with the Ruler.

"He went inside." Said Ruler answered, standing beside them all. "He is waiting outside Medea's tent."

"Then can you wait for our guest?" Kagiso asked.

"Yes I can." She said, her feet already moving.

"Everyone else…" Koleen clapped her hands, like how Ayako would do. "We get as much rest as we can. The Argonauts are on the move, we're on a tight deadline here, before they strike again. Am I clear?"

"_Yes!_" they all answered in a chorus of replies.

* * *

"We were _this close!_" the angered cry of Jason reached around the sparse deck of the Argo, a heavy thud resounding as he slammed his fist onto the wooden wall. "And we let it _slip!_ _Hektor!_"

The grizzled Servant looked up, leaning on the mast, breathing heavily. His free hand was holding the side of his head, as he grunted pain. "Yes?"

"_What the hell was that?! They were nothing to you! You could have handled them, easily!_" he shouted, pointing angrily at the Lancer. "_You even have Medea's enchantments damn it!_"

"_And her enchantments are killing me, Jason!_" he stood up, almost matching the Argonaut's height. "_That strength means nothing if I die!_"

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▃▃▃**.**"

The both of them turned to the giant of a man, kneeling beside them. The large Berserker shook his head.

Jason clenched his hand into a tight fist, before turning on his heel to make his way deeper inside. "We'll talk more later, Hektor. Don't forget that."

"Understood, _Jason._" The Lancer replied bitterly, leaning back onto the mast.

Jason made his way below deck, where the screams were at their loudest, finding the young Witch at her element, floating just above the wooden floor with her staff spinning in place. "Medea." He called out, biting the scowl back from forming. "How's your progress?"

"It is going well, Lord Jason." She replied, slowly descending back down. "There is a lot of resistance, but it won't be long until he is under our control." As if punctuating her words, the scream grew louder.

"And he won't be a problem?"

"Of course not, Lord Jason." Medea said, turning to face him, showing a beautiful smile on her face. It almost made his heart skip a beat. "We can make him comply, won't you, Cousin?" she said, turning back to the large Servant, crouched in pain with chains around their limbs.

"…_Why?_" the large Servant cried weakly, before he screamed in pain once more.

"Oh, don't worry, Cousin. It will all be over soon." She said, the smile still on her face.

"And you are certain, that this Privateer has the Grail we want?" Jason asked, ignoring the horrific sight before him.

"Of course, Lord Jason." Medea replied, turning back to him smiling at him innocently. "With Captain Drake's Holy Grail, and the Ark that we are seeking, we are closer to achieving your dream of a utopia."

"Good." He nodded, showing a rare smile, even rarer to her. "Good." He turned around, eager to step back out. "We must create that utopia, against all odds."

"Yes, Lord Jason." Her beautiful smile turned sinister, unseen by him. Her eyes glowed in the dimly lit room, the innocence she projected disappearing for a moment. "That _utopia_ will be _ours._"

* * *

"On my next expedition, I'm gonna make sure I have a mage with me." The Privateer commented with a smirk, inspecting the Golden Hind now that it was anchored off shore, from the island of their destination.

After the repair job of the Casters, they set sail as quickly as they could, not wanting to waste any more time. A day's sail to reach where the projectile had come from. The Servant that proved to be the Argonauts' biggest obstacle. And now here they were, all on the beach, gathered together to explore the island. The only ones who weren't, were EMIYA and Lancelot, along with Anne and Mary, two Servants each guarding one ship.

There was also the matter of the guest they had picked up, who had yet to awaken since they rescued her.

Ayako was checking her body with her hand roaming around, carefully making sure that everything was where they should be. She sighed begrudgingly, her mind briefly wondering if she should just end her current life. This was, after all, a backup that was created from before she arrived at Chaldea.

"So, does anyone here have some first impressions?" she asked the group, also to shift her mind away from these macabre thoughts.

"_Yes._" Two Servants replied. Martha, and Atalante. The both of them briefly looked at one another, before turning their attention to the Masters.

"There is a familiar, Divine signature coming from deeper in the island." Martha explained.

"There is another one as well, one that is familiar to me." Atalante said behind her mask, her voice lilting for a short moment.

"So, should we wave our flags here, say we come 'n peace?" Blackbeard asked them.

"I don't think we need to." Koleen said with an affirmed nod. "Whoever they are, they saved us from the Argonauts yesterday. I think simply approaching them would be enough."

"I agree." Ayako said, wrapping an arm around the Witch's shoulder. "We come in with open hands, and we'll be right as rain."

A chorus of agreement spread around the group, before they as a whole moved as one. The Masters and the Captain were in the middle, with Mash and Martha leading the formation, while Blackbeard and Atalante covered the rear. Throughout their trek, they found their path oddly clear of wildlife, aside from the ambient sounds that echoed around them. For some reason, they all felt, safer.

"_Hold, Chaldeans!_" a feminine voice reached their ears through the canopies, and just as ordered, they all stopped, looking up to the skies that were blocked by the branches of the jungle.

A woman of below average height descended, wearing a white-to-red dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage. Some might say it was _too_ generous. Her wavy hair was just as white, with blue eyes that matched the sky. A metallic crescent shape seemed to be attached to her back, along with the weapon that she was apparently sitting on; a golden bow of divine make. And placed on her left shoulder was a small teddy bear doll, dressed like some caveman.

"Hello!" her voice was, an odd combination of melodic, and grating. "I am, Orion! Archer Class Servant, here to welcome you!"

Before any of them could respond, another voice cried out. "_Dammit woman! Stop introducing yourself as me! You're not me!_"

The teddy bear that they all thought was a doll, turned out to not be a doll. Koleen latched onto this fact almost immediately, befitting of the amateur Historian. "Are you telling me, Orion is a teddy bear?"

"_No, I'm not! Damn it, Artemis, not even one second, and you're already ruining my image with these lovely ladies!_" the doll declared, earning a disgusted groan from Mash.

The woman, Artemis, grabbed the doll with her tight fist, holding it as if she had intended to crush it. "_Oh? I don't think you'd need me to ruin your reputation, Darlin.~~_"

"Lady Artemis?" Atalante spoke up, her voice carrying with it a hint of reverence, and hesitance, mixed with a dash of disappointment.

"Hm, yes?" the Servant looked up, locking eyes with the masked Servant, before gasping. "Atalante! Oh dear, dear, Atalante!" she rushed forward, bringing the feline Archer into a tight hug.

"Lady Artemis… how are you here?" Atalante managed to croak out.

"Oh, I just hitched a ride here!" she said, gesturing to the doll. "I wasn't going to leave him alone with any of you girls."

"_I did nothing to them!_" the doll complained, batting his "bat" onto the apparent goddess, as she turned around to fully acknowledge the rest of them.

"And you must be the Chaldean Masters." She said, nodding to them one by one. Her eyes then landed on Circe and Medea. "Ah, my niece! And grandniece!" she said, hugging the both of them.

"Is that true?" Ritsuka asked Koleen.

The Blonde Witch shrugged. "Depending on the source, and there are _many_ sources."

"If it's true, then it's unsurprising." Ayako commented with an amused chuckle. "The family tree of the Greek Pantheon is a mess."

"Thank you for saving us, Lady Artemis." Mash said with gratitude, bowing before the goddess.

"Oh, don't think too much about it." She said with a wide smile. "The people dear to me were in danger, so of _course_ I helped."

"_Almost missed the timing too._" Orion commented with an exaggerated sigh. "_Come on, the Argonauts aren't going to stand idly by, Artemis. We need to bring them to David._"

"Of course, you're right, Darling." She said with a nod, as she began to lead the group.

"David? David who?" Koleen asked, increasing her pace to match that of the goddess'.

"King David, of Jerusalem." Was the answer she received.

"Ah, now it makes sense." Martha said with an understanding nod.

"Wow…" Koleen also nodded, her voice just above a whisper. "He stands out compared to everyone else here."

"I know, right?" Artemis said with a light giggle.

"Who's King David?" Ritsuka asked again.

"Isn't he the one who slew the goliath?" Captain Drake said with furrowed brows. "David and Goliath, with a well-placed shot."

"Sounds like the perfect guy to beat Herakles." Blackbeard commented.

"How are you feeling?" Medea slowed her pace to match Atalante's who had been oddly silent, despite being in the presence of her patron deity. "Disappointed?" she asked with a smirk.

Her answer was mostly silence, before a minute passed for her to finally deign Medea with an answer. "Come back to me." She said, her voice sounding a lot more hollow than usual.

* * *

"Why is it so dark already?" the crewmate said, mostly to himself, sinking into the crow's nest they were sharing. "It's noon, right?"

"Yes, it is." EMIYA replied, his eyes narrowing into the horizon. It had only been an hour since the group left. But the answer was fairly straightforward, the storm was approaching.

And there was nothing natural about it.

"Do you two see that?" he asked the Servants on Blackbeard's ship.

"Yup!" Anne replied, though there was a fakeness to her chipper attitude. "This is gonna be hell."

"We need to warn them." He said, turning to himself as he connected with Ritsuka. "_Master, there seems to be a problem._"

"_Oh, really?_" the inexperienced Master replied. "_Well, we kinda got some good news here. We're coming up with a plan to defeat Herakles in one blow_."

"_That sounds like quite the feat._" He commented idly, his eyes trailing back to the storm. "_The storm is approaching, I think they want to end this._"

There was a short pause, before Ritsuka replied. "_Of course, it goes back to that storm._" He could hear the sigh coming from the Masters. "_Well, Medea-san is heading back, she said she wanted to prepare something to help us defeat herself._"

"Is that so?" he spoke aloud, noticing said Caster that had floated up to the crow's nest. "Then I assume she can share with us the plans?"

"_Yes, EMIYA-san._"

"Very well, I'll notify you if there's anything new, Master."

"_Thank you, EMIYA-san."_

EMIYA stood up to his full height, effectively dwarfing the Greek Witch, who was looking up to him, trying to match his steely gaze.

"Archer." She called out, her gloved hands clenching repeatedly. "I… would like to borrow something."

An eyebrow rose. "_Borrow?_" he asked back, confusion taking over.

"Yes." She nodded, letting out a long drawn out sigh. Something then appeared in her hand. The crystallization of her Divinity. "Your… Noble Phantasm, has this, right?"

There was hesitation within him, thanks to his hazy experiences with the Caster before him, but he nodded. "Yes. Why?" he asked back, again.

"I…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head and letting her hood fall down. Her long ears almost shot out. "I… would like to borrow a Broken Phantasm."

His grey eyes widened, before a deep chuckle escaped his lips. "I see. So you hate yourself that much, I take it?"

"Yes, I do." She replied without shame, already accepting that part of her.

His chuckled morphed into a hearty laugh, he himself shaking his head at the woman's audacity. "Hm, well then I guess that's one thing we share in common." He said, as something appeared in his hands. Then right before their very eyes, it transformed, Broken from its initial form. "Will this suffice?"

Medea's eyes were glued to the construction, slowly nodding along. "Yes, absolutely." She replied, sounding a lot more resolute since they entered the Singularity.

Hopefully, this won't come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

this chapter, is a lot shorter than the previous ones. i initially wanted to have David be introduced here (with the chapter itself originally titled: _**The Ark**_). but, i'm feeling really under the weather here. not COVID, hopefully (i think), i'm just not feeling good right now. so that was essentially an impromptu time skip, where everyone had met up with David and the Ark, and they explained their plans. that doesn't mean i'm not gonna come back to it, i'm planning on having a short "flashback" next chapter, so we can see what happens.

speaking of timeskips, some of you who are rereading this might notice that the timing's changed (in regards to their stay in the Singularity). i just recently found out that it doesn't take as long as i thought to traverse the Atlantic by ship. at the fastest, from Britain to the Americans with period era ships was 20-ish days (which is crazy). so, i'm updating them to somewhat match up here.

also, let's touch Medea Lily for a second here. can i just say, how disappointing it is, that the Medea Lily we(the player) summon is different from the Medea Lily in the Singularity? such a shame, i want the crazy manic Medea Lily, not the sweet young Medea Lily.

now, onto the reviews!

King0fP0wers: yeah, i get that, but i wanted Blackbeard to show his more serious side before he finds his new groove.

amerdism: for the first part, it doesn't really line up with the game's way of presenting the outside world (especially since i'm following the game's version). even Ayako, way early on after Singularity F, rushed outside and only saw darkness.

for the second part, yes, that's how Divine Spirits get summoned. they need something/someone else to be the host. it's true for all the god Servants (including Quetz, it's just that her host is someone else random), sometimes you can even use puppets/homonculi as hosts as well.

tresboy164: i research as much as i can for the spells.

Addicted2fanfics: Stheno was not in Okeanos, she was in Septem.

downix2k: yup!

ptl: well hold on to your pants, he will get the beatin' of a life time.

Lumene: i wished it was more consistent though, in the game some servants remember, some don't. i mean, come on.

they will _try_ to befriend him.

omegadramon2: it's gonna be _slightly_ different.

Thekiller7: uh, sure?

TalonScythe: yeah, Ayako's in that delicate spot of being a valuable person, and an expendable one. because of her backups, she can pretty much go into an altercation without much fear. but, the tradeoff is that it comes with pain, especially with a weak body, comparatively.

well, thanks again guys for dropping by! it's awesome!

leave a review if ya'll don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	40. Third Singularity, Part 6

_**Third Singularity, Part 6: The Kraken**_

1573

Mash's shield sat on the damp grass, projecting the people within Chaldea, as for once they too could join them inside the Singularity. Everyone was silent, digesting the information that was briefed upon them, the only sound being the light strumming of a small lyre, and the mewlings of Fou, perched on Ritsuka's head. Ayako rubbed her eyes with her fingers, feeling a headache forming at the back of her mind. She wondered if she was reaching her mental limit as well as her physical. She wouldn't be surprised if that was truly the case.

She'd be more inclined to just shoot herself if it was.

She looked back up, her golden eyes scanning the group again. They were all together, except Medea, who had left a few minutes earlier. Artemis, the actual Greek Goddess that was summoned within the container of the teddy bear that rested on her shoulder, was floating beside Atalante, cooing over the Huntress with what could be described as motherly love. Said Huntress was visibly of two minds of it, for many reasons. Captain Drake and Blackbeard were side by side, sharing a drink that was poured into the Privateer's Grail. She could see an outline of a glow around the both of them, strengthened of slightly by the Chalice.

And then there was the man of the hour, playing the lyre in his hands with his eyes closed. His green hair, long and tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were green, showing a fairly handsome face, with a long flowing black scarf around his shoulders. Beside himself, atop the tree trunk he was sitting on, was a shepherd's crook. And behind him, a wooden box with a glow so divine that it looked gold to them. Large, though not overly so, like Herakles. Atop the lid, were two figures of kneeling angels, facing one another with their wings pointed upwards.

It was the _**Ark.**_ The _**Ark of the Covenant**_.

"_I don't understand, though…"_ the Doctor commented looking very much confused. "_If touching this would cause absolute death and destruction to anyone, aside from you, why would Jason want it so badly? And to sacrifice Euryale, of all people._"

The green haired Servant, David, shrugged his shoulders. "That was the words Lady Artemis there heard through the wind."

"Mhm, mhm." Said goddess nodded along, her hands delicately braiding Atalante's hair. Said Huntress' hands were clenched tight, and one could only guess what expression was on her face, still hidden by the white mask. "It seems he was convinced, that by sacrificing dear Euryale, that he would gain ultimate power."

"Power for what, though?" Kagiso asked, leaning onto his metallic hand. He turned his eyes to the Enchantress, looking put out. "Would you know, Circe?"

The local Caster shrugged. "We should've asked Medea before she left. I wouldn't know, I've lost contact with her the moment she was given off to Jason."

"He wanted to build a Utopia." Koleen said, the frown deepening on her face. "That's what I've read, in my own studies, and that's what's Medea is telling me right now. He wanted to build a Utopia."

"That sounds incredibly naïve." Ayako commented with a frown of her own.

"I take it you're not a fan of Utopias?" David asked, somewhat rhetorically.

She shook her head. "They are the very symbol of human stagnation."

He tilted his head, his lyre playing paused for just a second. He nodded. "Yes, I can see where you're coming from."

"So if he thinks that doing this will grant him power, then that means he's been misled." Kagiso said, continuing on where he left off. "Then it also means, that he's not the one in control, just like Medea and Circe had surmised a few days ago."

"And that princess version o' tha Witch's mos' likely the mastermind." Blackbeard said, hiding a burp with the back of his hand.

"So what's the plan then?" Captain Drake asked, pulling out her pipe from her pocket. "We know what their plans are now, we're no longer going in this blind."

"Then let's lay out what else we know of the Argonauts first." Ayako said with a single clap. She was almost startled when she noticed that Fou had found himself on her hands, clambering up to her shoulder. "There's Jason; another Medea; Hektor, of Troy; Herakles; the aquatic army they have at their beck and call; and whatever that was, that was screaming in the Argo. You all heard that, right?"

"_Yes._" A series of affirmatives were her answers, coming from everyone around her. Her fellow Masters, and Mash, were visibly cringing at the memory.

"There's a part of me that's wondering, who could make something scream like that." Ritsuka began, his frown deepening on his face. "But, I feel like, I know who it would be."

"It should be of no surprise by this point." Kagiso said with an agreeing nod.

"_Anyway…_ Can we use the _**Ark**_ offensively?" she asked the lackadaisical King. "Herakles is our biggest obstacle. If we can eliminate him from the get go, then that'll be a huge weight off our shoulders."

"I don't see any problem with that plan." David said, his soft voice bellying the seriousness of the situation. "Aside from the fact that the _**Ark**_ is still a box that cannot be used offensively."

"_You'd need to lure the big lug._" Orion said, waving his tiny club. "_A force to be reckoned with, even as a Berserker._"

"If Jason orders him to try and get one of us, then that should _hopefully_ keep his mind focused on chasing us." She further added.

"And who would that be, Master?" Atalante asked, her attempts to move halted by Artemis. "It sounds like you're talking about yourself."

"Or Euryale." She reminded with a half-shrug.

"It sounds like you just _want_ to die." The Privateer noted with concern.

"Hey, this body's getting old. If it's gonna go out, it's gonna go out with a bang." The new Archers they came across looked at her oddly, though she ignored most of it.

"Medea said to leave her counterpart to her." Koleen relayed to them.

"Tell her that Circe will help her out as well." Ayako said to the American Witch. "She's not going to do this alone."

"Understood."

"I also want both her and Circe to do something with the _**Ark**_. Maybe cast some sort of illusion to make it appear invisible." She further added.

"Alright, I'm relaying it to Medea." Koleen said with a determined look on her face.

"When it comes to Hektor, we can leave the Archers to him again. Including Artemis-Orion and King David." She continued, lining up the plan.

"_Artemis-Orion?_" said the Goddess-Teddy duo, commenting together with their heads tilting in sync with one another.

"Martha and Sir Lancelot should be prepared for whoever, or _whatever's_ inside the Argo."

"Got it." The Saint acknowledged with a nod, her braced hands crossed over her chest.

"Mash, the usual, you know what to do."

"Defend the people, the crew. Acknowledged." Mash nodded, keeping a calm composure.

"We'll have to ask Mary if she'd mind keeping Jason in check." Ayako's eyes met Blackbeard's, searching for something.

"She'll be more'an happy. 'specially with a lass like ya askin' 'er." He said with a chuckle. "'Ell, I'll pitch'n as well."

"Good, thanks. That leaves everyone else; including Captain Drake and her crew; to handle the sea monsters." She finished, sighing somewhat tiredly.

"Is there anything else we should be taking into account?" Koleen asked, turning to the hologram that displayed the people in Chaldea.

Both the Director and the Doctor shook their heads, while Da Vinci and El-Melloi stood by their sides. "_You all have everything covered. There's not much else we can provide."_ The white haired woman said evenly.

"_As expected, of the Ground Team!_" Da Vinci said with a proud smile. "_I look forward to the future Singularities, to see you all shine._"

"One Singularity at a time, Da Vinci." Ayako said, lacking her usual amusement.

"Ayako-san." Ritsuka spoke up, drawing in the Puppeteer's attention. "EMIYA-san said the storm is approaching."

She closed her eyes, processing the new information. "How long, estimated?"

"Two days, at the earliest." He replied with a serious expression.

"The storm sure as hell wasn't that close." She sighed again, her frown deepening. "They want to end this now."

"As they should." Circe commented with a scoff. "They were that close to accomplishing their goals. It just means we need to prepare our defenses."

"Then let us get moving." Ayako said as she stood up. Her eyes trailed upwards to the sky, seeing the darkness of the storm gradually turning covering their light. "Because we're not gonna have much time left here."

* * *

Where was she?

She was laying on something soft, not like a cloud, but it was comfortable enough, given the treatment she was in for the past few weeks. She tried to move, the fingers of her hands closing in on the fabric. It was a bed, that much was clear. She tried to push herself up, but found herself too weak to even do that. Which was no surprise. Could she at least open her eyes?

Purple eyes strained to open, not exactly assaulted by the nonexistent light that peered through the covered windows of the room. It was a ship, one that was a lot more, _warm_, than the one she was on before. She noticed a purple figure in the corner of her view, slowly rising and the bed she was apparently sleeping on. He looked incredibly handsome, in an oddly rugged way.

"I see you are finally awake." The armored figurer said, nodding slowly. "Are you well?"

"Who are you?" were the first words that left her mouth, suspicion building up rather quickly.

He furrowed his brows slightly, but did not ignore her question. "I am Lancelot du Lac, Berserker of Chaldea."

"Chaldea…" that should be of no surprise to her, with what she heard before. "Then… the Argo…"

"Is approaching fast. We are mounting a defense." He stood up to his full height, very much dwarfing her if she herself stood. "You are Euryale, of the Gorgon?"

"I am." She pointed her hand to him, wavering slightly. "There is someone still within the Argo, held against his will. You need to save him."

"We surmised as such already." He replied with a grim frown. "His screams covered the battlefield before."

"Screams…" she felt the color drain from her face. "No… _Asterios…_"

The Knight's eyes narrowed slightly. "Asterios… the Minotaur."

"Do _not_ refer to him is such!"

He backed away a few steps from her outburst, hands raised in an attempt to placate her. "My apologies."

"You _better_ apologize!"

Three knocks echoed in the room, coming from the door. "_Lancelot? Is everything alright in there?"_

Euryale turned her eyes to the door, hearing the feminine voice from the other side. "Is she the Master?"

"She's _a_ Master, yes." He responded to her, before to the person outside. "Everything is fine, Ayako."

"_And how is our guest? Does she need anything?_" the Master asked of her.

"I need your help!" at this, she herself answered, finally pushing herself up on the bed.

There was a slight pause, an extended silence before any answer came back to her. The door opened, revealing a young woman of Orient descent, bearing a head of red that made her stand out even more in this world of blue. Following behind her was a young man, slightly taller than her, appearing to be from the same land. He closed the door behind them, walking towards the bed. The young man pulled a chair closer, while the young woman set on the side of the bed.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up." The young woman said with a calming smile. "We healed you to the best of our abilities, but it seemed you were still in a coma of sorts."

"So I've noticed." Euryale commented. Her eyes glanced back to the Berserker, seeing him approach her form the other side of the bed, with a glass of water in his hands that he was offering her. She took it silently. "You are Chaldea?"

"Yes, we are." She needed to be sure, feeling slightly reassured by the Master's answer. "My name is Ayako, this guy right here is Ritsuka. You said you wanted help?"

"I did." And just like that, the pit in her stomach grew again. "You need to save him. Asterios. That _Witch_ is torturing him, trying to turn him into a mindless beast." She turned away from them, trying to hold back the tears that strained her eyes. "He… threw me off the ship, before things got worse for me."

"Do you know what their plans were for you?"

"Yes, I do." She scowled at the reminder. "As a _sacrifice._"

"Okay, that makes things easier." The Master nodded.

"Did you know… Asterios, when you both were alive?" the other Master asked, having been content in letting the female Master take the lead.

"I did not." She replied with a scoff. "The both of us were summoned together, and he's been accompanying me since, so very eager to answer the whims of this goddess." She covered her eyes with her hand, hissing in anger. "_Dammit._ He shouldn't be there, he shouldn't…"

Silence covered them like a blanket, as she tried to snuff the anguish she felt. She looked back to the Masters, seeing them converse with one another silently, the only indication being their expressions vividly changing. They nodded to one another, before turning back to her.

"I don't know, how much we can help in getting your friend back, and we'll try our best. But, we have a plan in mind, to welcome the Argonauts here, if you're willing to hear it out?" the young woman said to her.

Her purple eyes locked on with the golden orbs of the Master, almost being sucked in herself. She blinked them, shaking her head briefly. "What have you set aside?"

The neutral expression of the young woman morphed into a smirk, her small hands grasped by the Master's. "You're gonna love it." She declared with a confidence that Euryale hadn't felt ever since the Argo.

* * *

"So she's up for it?" Koleen asked as Ayako and Ritsuka entered the tent/room of Medea's temporary workshop.

"Absolutely." Ayako said with a smile, sitting herself beside them on the wooden floor. "She was still a bit shaken up, but once we explained our plan, she was more than eager to live out her revenge fantasy."

"How about that scream?" Kagiso asked, comfortable standing among them, though he made sure to give their Caster some breathing room as she worked in silence. "I assumed she knew who that was."

"She did." Ritsuka answered, his face forming a light frown. "She referred to him as Asterios."

"Asterios… son of King Minos. The _Minotaur_." Koleen quickly put together, before she slowly turned to Medea with a knowing look, seeing the Caster's movements come to a halt. "Medea… isn't he your…"

"He is." The Grecian Witch replied, with a waver to her voice, her hands spreading out on her desk, gripping onto it tightly. "Is this some sort of horrible joke? Because I am _not_ laughing."

"Why? Who is he to Medea?" Kagiso asked, looking between with confusion.

The blonde turned back to the group, the frown very clearly marring her face. "Through the convoluted mess that is the Greek family tree, Asterios is also Circe's nephew. He is Medea's cousin."

Grimaces spread around the Masters, glances briefly thrown the Caster's way. "This is shaping up to be the worst family reunion, ever." Ayako commented, her expression not matching the joke she finished.

"That it is, Ayako." Medea said with a very long drawn out sigh. "All the more reason to end this _damned_ farce." She turned around to face them, holding simple looking chain necklaces. "These Mystic Codes will increase your endurance, help you take more hits, from Servants or otherwise."

"Thank you." Kagiso, being the closest, took the Mystic Codes for the rest of them, giving them out promptly.

"Are you planning on engaging your counterpart immediately?" Koleen asked, snapping the necklace into place.

"No." Medea shook her head in response. "I'll find the moment where she is most vulnerable. And then I will strike."

"Keep Circe posted, alright?" Ayako said, standing back up inside the tent/room. "We can't be reckless here, I want every one of us to have someone with them at all times."

"Understood, Ayako." Medea said without complaint.

"And how about the _**Ark**_? Are you and Circe finished with it?"

"Yes, we are." The Caster replied with a nod. "They won't notice a thing."

"Good." Ayako let out a long relieved sigh.

"There's nothing else for us to do here, aside from preparing our defenses then." Ritsuka commented, looking a lot less nervous than he usually was. "So, I guess we should get started. We don't have much of a day left, at best, to get ready. We can't waste that."

"_Agreed._" They all said in response. Ayako held her hand out, palm facing down. One by one, the rest of the Masters joined her, placing their hands above hers. Even Medea joined them, being the last hand to meet theirs.

"Let's make the best of this, ladies and gents." Ayako said with a serious expression that flashed rarely on her face.

* * *

"Is it done?" Jason asked, as the Princess walked out onto the deck, with that disarming smile on her face. Both Hektor and Herakles also turned to face her, slowly gliding towards them.

"Yes, Lord Jason. Asterios has been pacified." She replied, the smile somehow reaching past her ears. "The _Minotaur_, will now fight for us."

"Good. That should give us an edge over these fools." The Captain of the Argo declared, turning to face the island where the Chaldeans sat, seeing the two ships anchored just off shore. He could barely make out the Servants that stood watch, awaiting their arrival.

Thunder echoed in the skies, further pelting their ship with its unrelenting storm. "The creatures are getting restless." Hektor said, peering into the seas below them, seeing the chaos that threatened to unfold.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▃▃▃**.**"

"Then we have one final step to finish for our plan. Medea!"

"Yes, Lord Jason!" Medea surged forward, planting her staff on the bow of the ship. An elaborate array formed, one of a completely foreign design to them. An array that match no other array from any person within their sphere of influence.

She chanted in a language that they did not understood, her words causing the air and the chaotic seas to ripple against reality. A whirlpool emerged, though it did not pull the Argo along with it. It grew wider, and wider, and wider, until it crashed together in an explosion of water. And with it, gigantic tentacles emerged, surrounding the Argo. Greyish-green, weathered and scarred, a legendary creature of magnanimous proportions had joined the battle.

On the deck, Medea had floated towards Jason. "How was that, Lord Jason?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Excellent, Medea." He said, looking around him at the tentacles that slowly submerged itself. The creatures of the seas had no doubt gotten even more frantic. "Now, we end this."

* * *

"That's not yer mythology, ya prick!" Blackbeard shouted at the approaching storm, throwing an empty cask at the Argo's direction. "It's Norse!"

"She can do that?" Koleen asked, turning to the two Casters beside her on the Pirate's ship. Both women were openly scowling.

"I absolutely can_not_ do something like this." Medea admitted, her hands tightening around her staff. "As Blackbeard said, this is another mythology entirely. And you would no doubt know already, but the Kraken is of Norse myth."

"Should we try and summon the Guardian Dragon? Perhaps bring even more things to our side?" Circe asked her niece, her wings fluttering under the stormy rain.

Medea shook her head. "I do not know of the necessary spells for such a ritual. And besides, I have no capability of controlling the creature."

"We have the Saint with us. She can easily ride it with no difficulty." Circe argued, though she too didn't really believe her idea.

"If you had plans on summoning a dragon, you should've told us earlier." Koleen told them with a slight frown.

"Don't worry, Koleen. It was just a fanciful idea." Medea said, her staff lighting up in her hands. "Let us signal our retaliation, their creatures are already making their way towards us."

Koleen nodded, turning to Blackbeard and giving Drake a quick nodded of affirmation. "Captains! Open fire!"

"Ya heard her, lads!" Captain Drake shouted, her words spurning her men as they all moved with efficiency. All of their cannons were turned to face forward, aimed at the approaching onslaught of storms and death. "Teach!"

"Whoever's left, come on!" spirits formed, taking on the guise of his crew. So few, after having them mowed down by Hektor before. A skeleton crew, enough to keep the ship running. "_Yeah! Ahm burnin' with anger!_" his ship began glowing, power surging in its make as its own cannons were aimed and primed. "_Taste! My! Cannons!_"

"_**Queen Anne's Revenge!**_"

"Fire!"

A powerful barrage, shared between a ship empowered by magi from the Age of Gods, and a Noble Phantasm of the world's more renowned Pirate. A blanket of steel and magic, showering the seas and leaving it in a wake of its own blood and gore. A few of them managed to reach far, managed to reach the Argo, needing the expertise of Herakles to deflect them all. His roar was so loud, able to reach their ears from such a distance. And just as the cannons subsided, the sounds of pistol fire and arrows took its place.

"Stick to the plan people, don't deviate too much!" Ayako called out, standing on the Golden Hind, delegating between the lot of them, occasionally sending out bursts of lightning from her hands, going through runestones like they were made from trees. "Euryale, be enticing!"

"I'm already enticing as I am!" the Gorgon shouted back, firing arrows upon arrows, while standing on the bow of the ship. "Just make sure Mister Tall-Dark-and-Handsome can save me when the time comes!"

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_" the Berserker responded, standing just a step behind her, shooting Ayako's rifle with abandon.

"The sea monsters are getting closer!" EMIYA called out from the crow's nest, unrelenting in his arrows.

"They are surrounding the island!" Atalante quickly added, not falling behind the much more modern Servant.

"Should we activate any Noble Phantasms!?" Ritsuka asked as he rushed towards Ayako, holding Fou in his hands.

"Not yet!" she called back, her dirty blonde hair swaying in the wind, undaunted by the torrential downpour. "Unless one of us goes down, they need to hold back on using their Noble Phantasms! Only then, got it!"

"Got it!"

"Good! Now reinforce Mash! She's going to need i-" The sound of wood cracking penetrated her ears, her footing briefly faltering, alsmot causing her to slip. She didn't, something else had gotten her. With teeth, and tentacles, wrapping around her torso. Her scream caused by her body being crushed was brief, before she was pulled down into the seas.

The only thing she could see now was her own blood, and her own gurglings. The water surface was slowly getting farther and farther. She saw a splash, and an explosion, as the Berserker of Chaldea surged forward the chase her, using one of the Golden Hind's cannons as a propellant.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" his angered yell managed to pierce through the waters, firing the cannon constantly, sending him closer and closer to her.

But that won't do.

That won't do at all.

Lancelot was far more agile than Herakles. If there was anyone that could outrun the Greek Hero, it would be him. If he was wasting time trying to save her, then their plan could unravel like a torn shirt.

She wouldn't have it.

Through the pain, she called out to him telepathically. "_Berserker, its fine. You know I can handle this._" Through her wavering eyesight underneath the sea, she could see him pause. "_You need to be up there. Alright?_"

"_Master…_" a moment of clarity shone through, even though his screams were still audible in the water.

"_Berserker, by my Command Spell_…" her wrist flared with power, channeling the blood ink on her skin. "_Get back on the ship!_"

"_**AAAAAAH**__HHHHHH!_" in a quick flash of power, he disappeared, leaving behind the sea monsters that followed the one that held her in its maw.

She internally sighed, relaxing her body. Even as she was further surrounded. There was a light smile on her face, blood constantly seeping out, leaking like a cracked pipe. She didn't get many of these moments, to relish an impending death. But here she was, slowly drowning and being eaten alive, as painful as it was it still brought a sense of peace to her. Six lights lit up from her pockets, burning like the sun. Her eyes closed for a minute, before opening again. They were no longer gold; instead, they were a featureless white, holding a single rune on each. ᚱ on the left eye, and ᚨ on the right. Two more runes lit up on the side of her head; one where her heart was; and the last was on her back.

ᚱ ᚨ ᚦ

ᚾ ᛊ ᚲ

_Raidō, of the Journey. Ansuz, of the God Odin. Thurisaz, of the Giants. Naudiz, of Need. Sowilo, of the Sun. Kenaz, of Torch_. Cracks formed on her skin, on her body. Parts of her body began flaking off, disintegrating in the seas. Her hair began melting, countering the waters around her. Even her eye burned with fire that boiled the salty ocean. Her smile, was proud, and powerful, as she mouthed the spell of her deliverance.

_Ragnarök._

What came after was an explosion so powerful, that it cause the rain to double over on them.

* * *

2017

"Her vitals are gone, Director. Doctor." An operator, Sylvia, called out as she looked over the readings on her monitor. "Her coffin is showing no signs of life."

The Control Room was silent, with only the whirrings and beepings of machinery occupying it. Most of them were shocked, their mouths agape at what they had just witnessed. And it wasn't even much to begin with. There was already so much white noise that were interfering with their connection with the Singularity, leaving the Ground Team on their own throughout most of it. And so while they had established enough of a connection to oversee this inevitable final battle, they weren't able to keep track of Aozaki when she was abducted by a sea monster, pulled into the deep blue abyss. Aside from her vitals.

Olga glanced to Romani, seeing him glance back to her as well, the both of them sharing a knowing nod. "Connect us to her workshop, now."

"Uh, right, Director." Sylvia then proceeded to carry out the order, as the operators slowly began to remember the very important fact of the Puppeteer's.

"Will her situation work through Singularities?" El-Melloi asked, his voice showing a hint of concern.

"It did with the Director." Da Vinci said with a smile. "The both of us were operating in blind faith, but it all worked out. It shouldn't be any different right now, especially since she has better backups."

"Hm, that's relieving to know." The Professor acquiesced with a nod.

"Did you know she had something like this?" Romani asked, glancing behind him to face them.

"A bomb, specifically? No, I did not." El-Melloi replied with a shake of his head. "But I did know that she had some sort of failsafe. Her mother had one as well, though of a different breed."

"It seemed like the Aozakis liked having something buried inside their bodies." Da Vinci noted with a hilarity, chuckling at the thought.

"We've got a line, Director."

"Aozaki, are you there?" Olga called out, leaning closer to her mic. A few seconds elapsed, with no response.

"_Please please please please please please please-_" Romani whispered beneath his breath, she could see him crossing his fingers from the corner of her eye.

"Aozaki, are you there? Answer us." Olga repeated, a light pit in her stomach forming. "Aozaki?"

"_I'm here!_" relieved sighs were held by everyone in the room when her answer finally came through. "_Sorry Director, just getting dressed! I'll be there in 2 minutes tops! Tell the Ground Team to stick to the plan, and get that body out of there!_"

"Got it. We'll be expecting you." She herself sighed as they cut the connection, before she turned back to the room. "I need that body out now! Raise her coffin!"

Red lights flashed inside the Central Bulkhead. "We're pulling her out now, Director!" a chubby French man replied.

"Romani! I need people on standby to assist her!"

He nodded sharply. "Logistics! I need three people at the Central Bulkhead ASAP!" he ordered with a fervor.

"Ground Team! Come in, Ground Team!"

"_This is Kagiso, responding, Director!_" their monitor focused on the Shaman, sticking close to the crew of the Golden Hind, constantly healing and healing with light smoke permeating on his body. His eyes were also a milky white.

"A message from Aozaki, to keep following the plan!" she reiterated from them.

"_Affirmative, Director! Koleen!_"

"_Yes, Kagiso! Atalante!_" the Witch called out for the masked Huntress, the Command Spell on the back of her hand flashing with power. "_I need your Noble Phantasm! Cull their numbers!_"

"_As ordered, Master!_" the Huntress replied, her form glowing in a bright green of power.

"_Trouble, up ahead!_" Fujimaru shouted with an urgency, standing behind Mash while pointing at the distance.

A distinct figure was on its way to the ships. "_Everyone! It's Herakles!_" Mash called out, already bracing her massive shield.

As the storm was lit by the green light, they could all see clearly, the massive Berserker soaring through the skies with his massive rock of a weapon poised to strike. The deck almost shattered when the stone blade landed on Mash's shield, the Demi-Servant barely holding together. Arrows assaulted his form, coming from the Gorgon.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅_**!**_"

His attention was immediately on Euryale, his mighty roaring sending the crew members back in a powerful wave. The Gorgon was undeterred, constantly, firing upon him with her heart-tipped arrows. Even as their Berserker closed in on her, wrapping his arm around her body before pulling her along. With another roar, Herakles launched himself off of the ship, ready to give chase.

"_Director, I'm here!_" Aozaki announced the moment she stepped inside the Central Bulkhead, followed by two people from Logistics. She was dressed in the usual Chaldean Master uniforms, skirt included for the women, which was a bit of a surprise to her. The Puppeteer had made no attempt to hide the fact that she did not like said design.

Her coffin opened, displaying the now dead body inside it. With the help of Logistics, she pulled it out without much resistance. "_Take this back to my workshop._" She ordered them, as she stepped back into coffin. "_I'm ready!_"

"Romani!"

"Yes, Director! Initiate rayshift protocols!"

As the coffin slowly descended into the stabilizing waters, they all waited with baited breath.

"_Starting Unsummon Program."_

"_Begin Spiritron Conversion."_

"_Rayshift beginning in 3…_

_2…_

_1…"_

* * *

1573

"Keep me steady!" Euryale all but yelled, still firing rainbow after rainbow at the monstrous Berserker that chased after them, she herself secured in the arms of Sir Lancelot.

His guttural growl was his only response, as his feet dug into the dirt, further pushing him along as he rushed through the jungle, with their only support being the attacks that came from the local Servants. Harsh stones were thrown with pinpoint accuracy, always striking Herakles' head, occasionally causing the giant of a man to falter in his steps. And more infrequent, but powerful arrows that lodged themselves onto his body.

At one point, Herakles surged with a fervor, closing the gap in nary an instant, causing Lancelot to deflect the blow with his sword, though it still sent both he and Euryale spinning on the dirt. Even with her pained protests, he got back up and resumed his run, sticking straight to the plan outlined to him by Ayako. No more distractions, he was fully focused on carrying out his order.

"Are you going around in circles?!" Euryale questioned with a shrill. "That damned _thing_ shouldn't be _this_ deep in the jungle!"

"_**AAAAHHHHH!**_" his scream of rage was his only response.

The Gorgon scoffed. "What was I expecting?!" she yelled to herself. "Can someone pin him down?!"

"_We are trying, dear~!"_ the Goddess' words that echoed in the jungle were punctuated by another set of arrows that punctured Herakles, managing to pin him in place for a short while.

"There, he's stopped! Go go go!" Eurylae slapped Lancelot's armor as if he were a mount, ushering him along with a sense of urgency.

That pin only lasted for a second, before he burst forth to chase after them once more. But, that single second was enough to create an even bigger distance between the Berserkers. Rushing, and rushing, large pieces of debris being thrown their way by the larger Servant, deftly deflected by Lancelot with a heavy swing of his sword. And then he stopped, spinning on his heel to face the oncoming giant, with Euryale still clinging onto his back, though had disappeared from her hands for further bracing herself on him.

With a mighty roar, Herakles surged towards them with his weapon up in the air primed to strike. He swung the sword, eager to crush Lancelot's skull. And once again, the Black Knight dodged to the side, carrying with him a screaming Euryale. But instead of hitting dirt, the large piece of rock that served as his weapon struck air.

No, it was not, in fact, air.

Herakles' blank eyes widened, as the air shimmered to reveal a box, glowing a magnificent gold. One that was undamaged by his attack. This was the _**Ark.**_ Behind his maddened visage, there was a sense of elation burning within him. This was the thing that Jason had been seeking, to create the Utopia he had been dreaming of. That sense of elation slowly morphed into confusion, as the _**Ark**_ began glowing bright, and brighter. Almost blindingly so. And when he felt his very essence as a Servant weakening in a drastic state, that confusion turned to terror.

That was the last time Herakles' eyes widened.

The whole island shook, the very foundations shaking from the explosion that occurred. A kilometer diameter of destruction, leaving nothing behind it but the smoothened earth. Euryale was hugging herself, her small body being shielded in its entirety by Lancelot, whose armor had been split apart, with its pieces scattered around them. His helmet had been discarded without his volition, landing so far off from them.

"_Is he gone?_" Euryale asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Lady Euryale." Lancelot replied, grunting in pain, as he slowly straightened himself, giving her more room. "Herakles is no more."

"_Finally, that big lug is gone!_" a voice approached them, coming from above. The both of them looked up to see Artemis floating down, sitting atop her bow with Orion on her shoulder, swinging his club merrily. "_Now nothing stands between us and Jason!_"

"I wouldn't dare say that yet." Another voice spoke up, approaching them from the ground. King David, his form smoldering yet unchanged. "The Argonauts had summoned quite the unspeakable creature along with them. Everybody else is quite tasked in dealing with them."

"And the Argo itself had finally arrived." Artemis said with a frown. "Oh dear, we need to go and assist them. Are you capable of continuing, Sir Lancelot?"

"He better be!" Euryale shouted, pointing at the Berserker's form. "We still haven't saved Asterios yet!"

Lancelot held back a groan, trying to keep his composure. "I, might be having some difficulty in prolonging my presence."

"You shouldn't!" a familiar voice spoked, as a wave of power erupted from his core. "_By my Command Spell, you will heal!_"

The pieces of armor that were scattered turned to motes of light, reforming back onto his person. His helmet reappeared in his hands. He breathed a heavy sigh as his entire body was reinvigorated. All four (and a half) Servants looked up to see another person floating down, slowed down by a distinct red coat that hung close to her body. She looked down onto them with a bright smile, even underneath the pelting stormy rain. And unlike before, throughout the Singularity, she too looked reinvigorated.

"That was _insane!_" said Ayako, as she landed beside Artemis. "Aside from me dying, things are going according to plan."

"_It won't be soon, if we don't deal with the Kraken._" Orion commented, jumping onto her shoulder and tapping his club on the side of her head.

"Master…" he kneeled before her, eyes downcast to not meet hers. "I deeply apologize…"

"Come on, Lancelot. I _told_ you I'd be fine." She said with a smile that went unseen by him. "All that mattered is the plan. You did nothing wrong, please. And I'm sure Arturia would think the same."

He looked back up, unsure of himself, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She chuckled lightheartedly. "Besides, we all knew that I've been meaning to die here. It was just a bid sudden is all."

He met her eyes, comforting. "You are the most peculiar Master."

Her smile morphed into a smirk. "I try."

"Alright, enough of this!" Euryale stepped between the two of them. "Master! You promised!"

"I did! So let's go, everyone!" she clapped her hands, not to be drowned by storm around them. "We need to reinforce everyone else! Can we get there in ten seconds?!"

"_Yes, Master!_"

* * *

The tentacles wreaked havoc on the surface, swinging wildly at the Servants, at the ships, at the people. It flung the creatures that surrounded it like missiles, leaving explosions of blood and gore all around them. And yet, despite that, it couldn't get any closer. No matter how hard, this mythical Phantasmal Beast tried in pushing through the waters, it always found its attempts held back, and even pushed away. And with a loud, magnanimous roar, the evidence to it showed itself, with the water surface breaking.

Tarrasque rose from the water like a great white shark, his maw wide open and catching three separate tentacles, crushing it with a vengeance. A pained roar coming from the seas as the other tentacles tried to wrap around the dragon, but he returned back into the seas, easily dodging the Kraken's hold. The Kraken may have been a great sea monster of Norse legends, but the Child of Leviathan still called the seas his true home.

"Yeah, that's right, Tarrasque! Show it whose boss!" Martha cried out, pumping her fist into the air. Then, as if noticing what she had just done, immediately coughed into it. "Bring upon it God's Judgement!"

The notorious Pirate, being one of the few who bore witness to the scene, was holding his knees in laughter, while the Masters and Mash had amused smiles on their faces.

"Alright everyone, let's welcome the Argonauts with open arms!" Koleen took the lead, getting everyone back on track. "Archers! Keep an eye out on Hektor, he'll be here any minute!"

"He's already here!" Anne Bonny called out, as no doubt herself and the other Archers could see him leaping towards them.

EMIYA's married blades were already in his hands, dropping from the crow's nest to welcome Hektor himself. Blades met each other on the bow of the Golden Hind, sparks flying out to illuminate the now sickly looking Hero's face. Nothing looked right, based on their brief encounter with him from the last battle.

"Things are looking rough." EMIYA commented with a smirk. One that wasn't responded in kind.

"Shut up and fight." Hektore grunted with pain, trying to push in further, but was pushed back by the arrows and bullets that came from above.

"We got your back, handsome!" Anne called out with a teasing smile.

"You have nothing to worry about!" Atalante further reinforced, her attacks unrelenting as they pelted the Greek Hero.

EMIYA chuckled, as he took opportunistic hits on Hektor. "It's nice, to not be alone in this."

Hektor's scowl deepened as he growled a response, and with a surge of power, he attempted to push any sort of advantage he had. A stone striking his shoulder put that dream to rest. He roared in pain as he was pushed back again. He noticed the distinct arrow of Artemis that was coming down on him, quickly creating as much distance between him and the Golden Hind.

"_Yeessss!_" Both Ritsuka and Kagiso roared with relief, glancing back to the island, as their backup came. "Let's push on with the plan! Teach, Mary! Get on and meet Jason at the pass!"

"A'ight! Mary! Let's go!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" the two Pirates set off for the Argo, using the surfaced Sea Monsters as stepping stones, rushing towards the Greek ship.

"Mash, how are you holding up?" Ritsuka asked, moving close to support her.

"I'm doing great, Master!" Mash replied, smiling despite the torrential downpour that barreled onto them. Sea Monsters leapt from the waters, all of them slapped away by her massive shield. "Are the crew doing okay?"

"Kagiso-san has been doing his best in making sure they're all topped up." He said to her. "Right, Kagiso-san?"

"And they are all still up and running!" the Shaman responded with a smile on his face.

"And we, are here, to help~!" Artemis announced, landing so close to the conflict. She was holding her bow like one would hold a bat.

"_Give him hell, Artemis!_" said the teddy bear on her shoulder.

"Alley-oop!" the bow hit Hektor's lance, sending him careening down on the top deck.

"David, I want you to provide covering fire for the Pirates please!" the familiar voice of Ayako reached their ears, as she joined them back on the ship.

"As ordered, Master!" the King of Israel was already launching stone after stone from the bow of Blackbeard's ship.

"Ayako-san! You're back!" there wasn't any doubt to it, but Ritsuka and the rest of the Ground Team were still relieved to see their friend back, and in much better shape.

"You had a _bomb_ inside you?!" Koleen asked incredulously, glancing to where the explosion reached the water surface.

"Hey, _I_ decide how I die." The Puppeteer said with a confident smile. "How are we holding up, guys?"

"The Kraken was a bit of a surprise, but Tarrasque is dealing with it without much trouble!" Mash replied, as a lull in the battle briefly encompassed the field.

"And the plan has been going without much deviation." Kagiso confirmed for them. With so many moving pieces, it was always a worry for a plan to unravel, but they had made sure that until this moment at the least, that everything was going as planned.

"Then let's make sure nothing else goes tits up, yeah?" she said with smile on her face, turning to the next players of the plan. "Martha, Lancelot! Take Euryale and head to the Argo! Help her with her friend!"

"_Yes, Master!_" the Ruler and Berserker responded in unison, with Euryale making sure she was secured in the Knight's hold. "Tarrasque! Do _not_ waver in His glory!"

"_You don't have to tell me that, woman!_" was the quick reply from the dragon that reached their ears even through the storm, as he rammed into the Kraken, giving them room to cross towards the Argo.

"You're _definitely_ not as comfortable as Asterios." She commented wryly, her face clearly showing her discomfort.

"I apologize, Lady Euryale." Lancelot replied, before he reequipped his helmet, taking with it his clarity. With a loud roar, both he and Martha rushed to join the Pirates, almost skating through the seas.

"Kalls! Where are the Casters?" Ayako asked as she turned to her friend.

"They've gone into hiding." The Witch replied, ducking under an attack that came for her head. "They're waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike."

"Alright." Ayako clapped her hands, pointing her hand at the Argo, showing determination on her ace. "You're going down, Jason! You and that _stupid_ Utopia of yours!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

yo, i'm not dead!

a bit of a shorter hiatus, compared to last time, but this wasn't because of writer's block. i was insanely sick, and only got fully better last Sunday. no matter how fast i worked, i couldn't get a chapter out by the usual schedule, so i decided on holding off. it was the same thing the next day, especially with a sudden change in the meta side of the Singularity. so hopefully, things will get back on track from here on out.

i wanted to finish the Singularity in this chapter, but the end result would have been an incredibly bloated chapter, so i split it up again. if i can get the next chapter done, it will hopefully be uploaded later today after this chapter, or tomorrow.

also, the extra day i decided to take ended up being a good thing. Euryale got some baller new animations, and i'm definitely going to make use of them here (and next chapter). and now both her and Stheno no longer look like children, just incredibly petite women.

(seriously though, the old models are just horrendous.)

and because i'm planning on holding releasing the next chapter as soon as possible, i'm going to hold the review response for the next chapter.

with that out of the way, thanks again for staying!

drop a (quick) review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	41. Third Singularity, Part 7

_**Third Singularity, Part 7: The Corrupted Princess**_

1573

"That redheaded Bitch was _supposed_ to be _dead!_ Medea!" he turned to face the Princess, her face looking all too sweet for him. "And that Kraken, should not be having so much trouble! _Medea!_"

"I'm sorry, Lord Jason!" the smile was still on her face, even as she apologized. "It seems that the Chaldeans have something that could rival the Kraken in the seas!"

"That's not _good enough!_" he pointed his sword at her in a fit of anger. "Where is _Herakles?! _He should be back by now, with the _**Ark!**_ _Medea! Get_ the _Minotaur_ out here, _now!_"

"Yes, Lord Jason! _Minotaur!_" she slammed her staff on the deck. "You are nee-"

"Aw no ya don't!" Jason spun back, his sword blocking the hook that came down on him. "Ya sorry sack! Mary!"

A shorter Servant appeared on the Pirate's side, swinging her sword sideways, only managing to clip his armor as he backed away. "You're as ugly as I thought."

"How _dare_ you!" he tried to swing his sword at them, but his form was lackluster, barely even scratching them. "_Medea!_"

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅**!**"

The Minotaur finally emerged, shattering the doors that lead to the lower deck. He was different. His form had been changed. _Corrupted_. He stood slightly taller, his left arm bulging to an even more monstrous visage, and his mask was sealed onto his face. His roar pushed the Pirates back, sending them to the edge of the ship. The deck was shook by his enraged madness, as he charged towards the Pirates, swinging both of his longaxes down onto them.

The both of them dodged the attack, though Blackbeard was still clipped by the weapon, causing him to wince in pain as he lost a chunk of his arm. "Yer a fuckin' monster, ya prissy little bitch!" he called out in disgust, sending glares to the Princess as she primed a spell to fire upon them.

"All is fair, in love and war." Medea declared, firing out a blast towards him, sending him off into the ocean, leaving Mary alone amongst the Argonauts.

The small Rider could only deflect the first attack that came after her, but had to retreat when the second came down on her head, narrowly escaping her death. The _Minotaur_ was about to bring both his weapons in for the kill, but a well-placed shot to his head sent him back a few steps. The stone ammunition clattered on the deck, shattering to dust the moment it stopped moving. Mary took the opportunity to strike at the Minotaur, before she backs away again the moment he got aggressive. And like clockwork, another stone struck, though this time he managed to block it with his weapon.

"Stones?! The Israeli _King_ is here?!" Jason cried out in anger. "He should be dead, by the hands of Herakles!"

"Herakles might have come across trouble, Lord Jason!" Medea responded, even as she sent beam after beam to the Pirate that was still in the waters, keeping him pinned below.

"That's _impossible!_ He's _Herakles!_ _Nothing_ is too much for him!" he waved his sword at her general direction in anger, and an emotion he wasn't willing to admit. "He is the _strongest Hero!_ Nothing can stop him!"

"I beg to differ." Those four words were what he heard, before heavy steel struck his abdomen, sending him careening into the wall that lead to his quarters.

"Lord Jason!" Medea called out, before she pointed her staff at the Servant that had appeared, leaving a small crater on the deck from where she landed. "_Minotaur, _attack!" she ordered, firing upon the Servant with a fury.

The spell that she casted found its mark on the Servant, but its effects simply dissipated on her body. "You'll have to try harder than that, dear." The Ruler Class Servant said with a slight air of smugness.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅**!**"

A roar was the only indication that the _Minotaur_ had diverted his attention from the small Pirate, swinging both his axes onto the Ruler. She closed the distance, getting into the _Minotaur's_ personal space, leaving his attack to miss and hit the deck. She then brought her arms around his right, bringing it into a tight hold. Another heavy thud signaled the arrival of the next Servant; a heavily armored Black Knight, holding his corrupted sword in his hand, with a certain Gorgon goddess clinging to his back.

"Sir Lancelot! Help me hold him, if you would?" the Saint asked of him, keeping the _Minotaur_ from moving.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" he rushed the _Minotaur, _leaving Euryale on the bow of the ship, taking the Berserker's left side.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅**!**"

"_Asterios…_" horror flashed in Euryale's eyes, as she saw what had happened to him, before it shifted into rage, with her bow appearing in her hand. "How _dare_ you, Witch?! How _dare_ you!" she drew back the invisible string, and fired a rainbow of arrows at the Princess.

"Euryale, we can't hold him for long!" the Saint called out, as both she and the Berserker pulled the _Minotaur_ from both sides.

"UuggghhhhAAAHHHHH!" the Gorgon shifted her attention back onto the _Minotaur_, dread filling her entire being upon seeing his face, sealed behind his mask. "_Damn you, Witch!_ Asterios! Wake up!"

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅**!**"

"Euryale?! That's impossible!" Jason was slowly losing his mental footing, pushing himself out of the wooden planks of his walls. "_Where is Herakles?!"_

"The walkin' statue's dirt, Jason!" Blackbeard said as he pulled himself out of the sea, helped to his feet by Mary. "Why don'cha go an' eat it too? Mary! I'll cover ya!"

"Maybe we can finally end this and go home, already." She said bitterly, her brandished cutlass back in her hand. As one, the Pirates rushed the Argonaut Captain, with Blackbeard using his considerable height to block any attacks that would come for Mary from the Princess.

While Blackbeard's body was bombarded by blast after blast, Mary closed the distance, swinging her sword down onto Jason, with the Argonaut barely able to hold it back. Then she struck, again, and again, and again, and again. And every time, every attack, pushed him further inside the Argo. The clanging of steel against steel echoed in the quarters, turned to a mess of a wreck, Jason incapable of even creating a single opportunity for himself, let alone find one from a much more experienced warrior.

And the moment the cutlass struck through his chest, piercing his heart, the only thing he could do, was gasp. At the absurdity of it. At the incredulity of it. At the _insanity_ of it. Herakles _lost_ to these _fools?!_ And now, here he was, inside his quarters, sharing the same fate as his friend.

No.

No!

NO!

"Medea!" he cried in pain, even as Mary pushed her cutlass deeper into him.

The Pirate froze, as the effects of a spell took hold of her, before she was flung into the wall. There she was, the Princess, bloodied though unharmed. Behind her, the notorious Pirate was on his knees, bereft of his hands thanks to her.

"Lord Jason, you are unwell." She said, with that same smile she's had. It was… starting to get unnerving.

"Heal me, _woman!_ I'm dying here, she got my Spirit Core!" and how true that was, he certainly felt his body growing weaker, and weaker.

Her smile, somehow, grew a bit wider. "Don't worry, Lord Jason. I called the Kraken here as well."

"The _Kraken? Why?!_" the tentacles began wrapping around the Argo, all damaged and destroyed by the Child of Leviathan. "That _thing_ is losing to a damned _turtle!_" he complained, even as he lay there, dying.

"A combined effort, to finally finish this, as you said." She said, as she held an empty hand close to him. A glow of light appeared, and disappeared just as quickly. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"The _Holy Grail?!_ Since when did _you_ have one?!" he demanded, trying to push himself up off the floor.

Her smile, unnerving as it was, was always beautiful. At that moment, he saw her true face, as the smile turned utterly sinister, her blue eyes glowing in the dim light. "I've _always_ had this, _Lord Jason._"

_Oh no…_ he realized all too late, how he was played like a puppet in her hands. "_No, no! No! NO!_" he tried backing away, but his strength had all but diminished. "_Medea!_"

She plunged the Chalice inside of him, through the wound the cutlass had created. He gurgled in pain, as an effect all too unknown to him, began working itself on his body. "Thank you, Lord Jason. _He_, will gratefully appreciate, your _sacrifice._"

As his body began morphing, changing into an unspeakable visage, there was only one thing that flashed through his mind, as his entire being ceased to exist. Only one. It wasn't absolute rage and disgust, at the woman that had betrayed him once more. It wasn't at the ridiculousness and audacity, of the Heroes that did not understand his dream. It was not the pain and anguish, of knowing that not only did his friend failed, but that he had fell in trying to help Jason once more to achieve said dream.

It was at his own failure, for once again losing everything just as he had it all in his grasp. This, was the end of his story, then. This, was the end of his story, now.

Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. That fact, had never been truer, than now.

* * *

"Mary."

"What, Captain?"

"I don' getta say this often, but it's been an honor."

"…"

"Mary?"

"Likewise, Captain. You weren't half bad yourself. I just wished Anne wouldn't be left alone like this."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that rack of hers."

"… Why'd you have to ruin it?"

"'Cause I'm Blackbeard! Gahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"_Euryale…_"

"_Asterios?_" the Gorgon looked up, seeing his masked visage and his body relaxed. Or, as relaxed as it could be, with a monstrous entity growing from atop the Argo, where they all stood. "_You're back! Oh, thank the Gods you're back! We need to get out of here quickly!_"

"_No…_" a cold dread crawled up her spine, when she heard his answer. "_You… go… Asterios will, stay._"

"_No no no! What are you talking about, you big buffoon?!"_ she tugged his large arms, trying to pull him along. "_We need to leave, now! And I'm not going without you!_"

"_No, Euryale. Asterios can't… leave…_" the large Berserker turned to the ever growing Pillar, the sight of it absorbing the Kraken into its entire being. "_Asterios, must…_"

"No, you mustn't! We can leave, now, Asterios! Let's go!" she felt arms wrap around her, cold steel, thanks to the rain. "Let _go_ of me! I will not leave him alone!"

"He's giving us a chance to run, Euryale!" the Saint said, helping the Knight pull her away from Asterios. "We don't want to be here!"

"No, I'm not! Leaving! Him!" her protests were falling on deaf ears, as the giant Berserker turned back around and wrapped his arms around the three Servants. "Asterios?"

"_Euryale, must, leave!_" and he threw them off the ship, sending them far away from the madness that would have encapsulated them.

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!_"

"Tarrasque, to me!" The Saint called out, holding the Knight and Euryale close to her. The Phantasmal Beast broke the surface, just in time to catch their landing. "Alright, let's go, go, go!"

"_Let go of me! Let GO of ME!_" Euryale tried to free herself from the Chaldean Berserker, but the Black Knight's hold on her was unrelenting.

The last thing she saw of Asterios, was his large back, as he brandished longaxes with both of his hands.

"▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅**!**"

And the last thing she heard, was his roar of indignation, and rage, at the Pillar that only rose, and rose. He was the first to strike at the _thing_, even if it lead to his death.

Only this time, he will not be remembered as a monster.

He will be remembered, as a Hero.

* * *

"Of _course_ it's another Demonic Pillar. Why _wouldn't_ it be?" Ayako's sarcastic comment was punctuated with a sigh. There was a part of her that felt like things were going too smoothly.

"And it looks infinitely more disgusting than the previous one." Kagiso added, standing beside her. There was also no doubt in his words, as they all saw the amalgamation of a Demonic Pillar, and the Kraken.

It was using its newly acquired tentacles to drag itself across the water, atop the remains of the Argo, where Medea's counterpart stood. They couldn't see her clearly, without reinforcing their eyes, but no doubt, she must have that smile on her face.

"Blackbeard's ship is also disappearing." Mash noted, glancing to their side, where the Noble Phantasm was slowly dissipating into motes of golden light. "It looks like he's gone."

"And so is Mary." Anne said as she joined them on the Golden Hind. The usual calm smile on her face was gone, replaced by a frown that wouldn't so easily leave. "Normally, we're two peas in a pod. Two people, registered as a single Servant."

"Because your legends are so intertwined." Koleen commented with a knowing nod.

"That's right." The tall woman sighed. "Someway, somehow, we were separate Classes here, and I don't know why."

"I'm still wonderin' if I'm gonna miss the bastard or not." Captain Drake commented with a light smirk.

That managed to get a chuckle from the last Pirate. "The answer to that, is _not_." Lighthearted laughter was shared between the two.

"Will he be alright?" Ritsuka asked, turning to the man that was sprawled on the floor, his back to the railing, with his lance laying on his lap.

"He's lost the will to fight." EMIYA said, his bow back in his hands. "He will not be a problem to us."

"Then can you fight with us?" Ayako asked, moving herself closer to him, crouching down to his level. "We're gonna need every able bodied Servant available to take down this thing."

He shook his head, grunting and wincing in pain. "I, can't. I'm far too weak, I'm dying." He coughed out blood, so dark with a tint of blue to it. "Medea's enchantments did me in."

"That's unfortunate." She held back the curse that threatened to slip.

"Just kill me already. I am of no use to you." He said with a defeated shake of his head.

"Then offer us your Noble Phantasm." Atalante said, approaching them with her masked self.

He pushed himself up straighter. "I'll die if I do that."

"And?" the Huntress scoffed at him, no doubt a scowl must have been on her face. "How is that any different from you asking us to kill you? Make yourself useful."

The Masters winced at her choice of words, but they did not berate her for it. They were facing a Demon Pillar, they _needed_ everyone available, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"Very well." Hektor conceded, putting all his effort in getting back on his feet. "Then I shall expend this life of mine for your cause."

"Then is everyone ready?" Ayako asked, as she stood back up herself. "Have Martha and Lancelot returned?"

"They're still in the waters, but they're here." Mash answered, making sure she was standing in front of everyone.

"And how is Euryale?" Koleen asked, trying to peer down onto the Dragon. "She seemed distraught, can she fight?"

"_Yes I can!_" her voice came from below. "_I won't let Asterios' sacrifice be in vain!_" she then appeared on the deck, helped up by Lancelot, still fully armored.

"Then it's settled." Ayako nodded, turning to the assembled Servants. "We'll wait until the Casters deal with Medea. And then, no hesitation, I want Noble Phantasms raining down on it."

"_Yes Master._"

"We're fortunate that no one else is melee, aside from Martha." Kagiso commented with a sigh. "Sir Lancelot can use one of the Golden Hind's cannons."

"He could, but I want him with Martha." The Masters turned to her, confused. "I want him make sure that nothing harms her. You got that, Lancelot?"

His answer was a silent nod, before he leapt back onto the Dragon below.

"Where are my niece, and grandniece, anyway?" Artemis asked the group, her arms wrapped around the Huntress lovingly. Said Huntress' ears were red from embarrassment. "I hope they are alright."

"They're waiting." Koleen replied, her pink eyes never once leaving the approaching Pillar.

"For what?" King David asked, his sling already spinning in his hand. "For _her?_"

"_Yes._" The Masters replied in unison. Ayako took a single step forward, standing closer to Ritsuka and Mash, pointing with her finger at the approaching mass. "Her."

The Servant in question, floating ahead of the Demonic Pillar, her cape aglow with a pattern that was not too dissimilar to their own. Her staff looked blackened by hellish mud, tainted by a corruption they knew nothing of. This younger Medea no longer looked like the Princess of Colchis. She didn't even look like the Witch of Betrayal. With her sinister smile, she looked like something far worse.

"Allow me, to introduce, one of my King's Demons. _Forneus!_" she gestured with a flourish, towards the disgusting Pillar.

The purple, tentacled Demon roared with what sounded like pain. Very noticeable, compared to Flauros's more intelligent words.

"But, I see we are missing a _few people_ here." Medea said, looking over the assembled group. "Where is my Aunt? Where, am _I?_"

"I'm right here, dear Niece of mine." The _Princess_ looked up, seeing the descending form of Circe, appearing from nowhere. Her staff was nowhere to be seen, giving a disarming air to her.

"Auntie!" Medea's smile was maddeningly sickening, approaching the older Servant with open arms. "Glad to see you're still alive! The same could not be said for my group." She glanced behind her, giving the Pillar a shake of her head. "Oh, Lord Jason."

"We're going to end this, Medea." Circe declared, her two toned eyes narrowing on the younger Servant.

"Of that, then we are on the same page, Auntie!" she brought her staff forward, holding it with both hands. "But where is _your_ weapon? I don't want this to be too easy."

"Oh, trust me dear." A challenging smirk formed on the Enchantress' face. "I have my ways."

"And where is _my_ dear counterpart? I would like this to be done quick and painless." Medea asked, looking around her.

Knowing what's to come, Circe closed her eyes, and sighed. "She's was always here."

The corrupted _Princess_ turned to her Aunt, incredulous. "What?"

A blade, that was more akin to a longsword compared to the ceremonial dagger that was her Divinity, pierced through the younger Medea's Spiritual Core. Her movements were automatic, as her Fight or Flight responses kicked.

"_**Rule Breaker!**_"

"_**P-pain, Breaker!**_"

A featureless explosion erupted from the three Casters, before a wave of healing encapsulated them. The Chaldean Medea wrapped her free arm around her counterpart, keeping a hold of her. "Circe!"

"On it!" without a pause, Circe's staff returned to her hand, and with a quick chant, the space around the three of them folded into itself, before disappearing.

A single clap was their signal. As one, all four Masters channeled their Command Spells. "_Everyone, activated your Noble Phantasms!_"

Everything went into full gear. A storm of projectiles competed against the typhoon that surrounded the Demon Pillar. Arrows of wood, and steel; of light, and love. Bullets, and stones, keeping up with the pace to further blanket the sky. The Golden Hind, already enchanted and reinforced by the Casters, captained by a woman with her own personal Holy Grail, would not be shown up. Cannons fired with a fervor, as her human crew worked like a well-oiled machine, constantly making sure there was never a cannon that was empty. Even Hektor, with his lance in his hand, and the propellant on his gauntlet that was powering his attack, was readying his Noble Phantasm. On the seas, littered with the corpses of the Sea Monsters that assaulted them, Tarrasque surged forward, parting the water as if it were the Red Sea. Lancelot stood at his head, his sword blacking and deflecting the creatures that came upon them. And Martha, repeating what she did in Rome, was holding her staff with one hand, and praying with the other.

And with their fading Command Spells, the Masters all huddled behind Mash, hoping that whatever the Casters were doing…

That they would come out of this on top.

* * *

White.

An endless expanse.

A featureless abyss.

No sight.

No sound.

Nothing.

But white.

Somewhere in the abyss, space folded onto itself, before it expelled three figures. Women. Magi. All three, sprawled onto the featureless ground. A winged Caster immediately took to the air, brandishing her staff and aiming it at the mess below. The tallest Caster of the three untangled herself from the mess, still holding the shattering purple longsword in her hands, the hood on her head lowered. And finally, the youngest of the three, standing up in pain, using her staff as a crutch. Blood was pouring from the hole on her chest, also dripping out of her mouth.

The younger Medea looked to her Chaldean counterpart, disbelief written across her face. "You… you Broke, our Noble Phantasm…" she gasped for breath, feeling the effects of her own Noble Phantasm weakening.

The Chaldean Medea smirk proudly, holding the modified Rule Breaker in her hand, feeling its weight. "_I_ didn't."

"You… didn't. What?" she muttered in confusion. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "And, how did you… I should've noticed…"

"Dear… we are all magi from the Age of Gods." Circe said, her tone condescending to the younger Servant. "Any one of us could turn the humans into fools. You think the two of us wouldn't be able to achieve something as trivial as this?"

"Many Assassins would envy what we could achieve." The older Medea said, pointing her sword at her younger counterpart. The sword was threatening to shatter like glass, held back only by her magecraft. "Now, hold yourself together. We are Medea, of Colchis. Even _though_ you have thrown your dignity away."

"You would too, if you faced Him yourself." The manic smile slowly returned to her face. "You _will_ know your place, just as _I have!_"

Six arrays emerged around her, shooting beams of magical light at the older Chaldean, who instantly erected a shield to block those attacks. The younger Medea attempted to fire another volley, before she was forced back a barrage from Circe herself, large spinning orbs that homed in on her like a missile. The older Medea took the chance to rush forward, once again stabbing the younger counterpart with the Broken Rule Breaker, though she missed and only got the left pec.

"_**Rule Breaker!**_"

The longsword surged with power upon its activation, the cracks on its surface becoming even more pronounced. The corrupted _Princess_ once again tried to counter the Noble Phantasm with her own, her staff channeling with power.

"_**P-pa-… in… Bre-**_"

A blast from Circe stopped her from finishing the chant, leaving her at the mercy of the sword. It shattered like glass, a thunderous roar swallowed by the abyss, sending the older Medea back by its shockwave. The younger _Princess_ suffered even greater damage, as the explosion took out half her chest, as well as sending her staff tumbling away from her. She collapsed in a heap, her eyes wide in disbelief. This should not be happening, she thought to herself, feeling the pain creep up inside her. She tried to chant, to utter a spell of healing. Anything, with her Noble Phantasm out of reach.

Another spell came instead, propelling herself away from the blast that came upon her down form. When she was a good distance away, she conjured her own shield; one that could withstand the onslaught that was thrown her way by the Chaldeans. She called back her staff, barely capable of holding it, but it was enough. She slammed it down on the white abyss.

"_**Pain Breaker!**_"

As if time itself had rewound back, so too were her wounds, as they slowly stitched back together. Unfortunately, no matter how much or how well she healed herself, it didn't change the one single important thing: that her Spiritual Core had been heavily damaged, twice over. She was living on borrowed time, and perhaps activating her Noble Phantasm might have been a mistake, as her magical reserves had almost plummeted.

The two older Servants knew of this, of course, as they took the opportunity to increase their attacks on the _Princess._ Pure energy; light; fire; ice; lightning; poison; skeletons; they were using anything, and everything within their magical arsenal, all but pinning the _Princess_ in place. Her earlier bravado had all but been doused, by her seniors.

The Chaldean Caster, seeing her counterpart's shield gradually weakening under their barrage, saw the light at the end of the tunnel. There was no mistaking it, she will end this now, once and for all. The jagged dagger that was her actual Noble Phantasm appeared in her hand. With her feet on the featureless ground, she ran. She ran, towards the corruption of her being. The one who should have never existed in the first place. Her worst aspects, given form, and multiplied by a thousand.

She slammed her dagger onto the shield, cracks appearing on the force field. The younger Medea's eyes widened, before an uncharacteristic scowl made its way onto her face.

"You should have _accepted your fate!_" her yell was loud, almost a shrill, thanks to her young voice.

"And you should have fought harder." Medea said bemusedly, bringing her dagger up and back down again, the shield finally shattering under her pressure.

The younger Medea let her staff fall out of her hands, dropping it all to stop the older Medea's hands with her own, with the dagger barely touching her chest, where her heart was. Circe approached them, one hand holding onto the older Medea's shoulder.

"_He_ will, bring ruin, upon those who stand in his way." She said, her voice carrying a slight waver. "The _King of Magic_ will not _stand_ for this."

"And we will fight _back._" The older Medea retorted, digging the dagger deeper into her younger self's hands. "Because _that's who we are._ We do _not_ cave. For we. Are. Medea! Of! Colchis!"

The dagger plunged itself into the _Princess'_ chest, her fingers cut by the jagged blade. She gasped in surprise, and pain, pushed to the ground by the older Caster. She didn't even activate her Noble Phantasm, simply choosing to use the ceremonial dagger as a weapon that it was never intended to be. She kept pushing, pinning the younger Caster down, making sure that she couldn't do anything, as she lay there with blood seeping out of her, and her form slowly dissipating.

"_How… is this… possible?_" her face was one of shock, her eyes looking down on the handle that stuck out of her chest.

"Because _I_, am _Medea, of Colchis._" Medea declared, standing back up, looking slightly disheveled throughout their encounter. "You thought that _I _would be the one down there? Don't be absurd." She said with a scoff, scowling down on her younger counterpart. "No wonder you lost to this _King_ of yours. You are _weak._"

"_I… I am… weak?_" her voice sounded genuine, sounding as young as she looked for once, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Yes you are, Medea." Circe said, crouching down to move the hair out of Medea's eyes. "Especially as you are right now, too wholly inexperienced. That was why you lost."

"_I… see…_" her eyes slowly closed, her body becoming transparent. "_Then, please… do not… fail…_"

Rule Breaker clattered when the body it was lodged disappeared. Within this white abyss, that the Casters had created, the _corrupted Princess_, was no more.

"Feel better?" Circe asked, her wings folding around her shoulders.

Medea's gaze was downcast, her eyes not leaving her Noble Phantasm. She sighed, as her scowl relaxed. "I don't know."

"Then why don't we get back?" Circe said, patting Medea's shoulder. "I'm sure the Masters can help you sort out your feelings."

Medea chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "No doubt they will. The whole lot of them are therapists in the making."

"Then let's get going." Circe said as she flashed her staff, with Medea crouching down to retrieve her dagger. "We shouldn't keep them waiting. Who knows how things are like outside?"

* * *

The storm had only arrived on the island two days ago. Yet, it felt like they had been pelted by the torrential downpour for weeks. It was why they were basking under the sun, as the dark clouds parted to greet them. And with clearer skies, they were able to see their surroundings more clearly. The surface of the sea was littered with aquatic corpses, with its dark blood caking the waters. The Golden Hind, showing signs of wearing and tearing, but otherwise in much better condition than any of them expected it to be. The ruins of the Argo, still hanging together but slowly disappearing, holding the remnants of Forneus atop it, with its tentacles floating around it.

"If I ever see my son again, I might just have to have a talk with him, regarding these Demons he came into contact with." King David commented, his feet hanging off the side of the Golden Hind, as he played his lyre for them.

"Really?" Koleen asked, looking at the man incredulously. "Didn't take you for the caring type."

"I feel that it is necessary." He replied with a smile on his face.

Koleen shook her head, before she made her way towards the bow of the ship, where Artemis and Atalante stood. "Are you feeling alright?" the Goddess asked, with Orion sitting atop her head.

"I am." Atalante replied. "Why?"

"You are wearing a mask. It must be for a reason." The white haired woman commented.

Atalante sighed, turning her face away from her patron. "It is atonement."

"For Medea?"

The Huntress' ears bristled, not vocalizing her answer, even though it was enough for Artemis to know.

"'_ey, it's the blonde! How you doin'?_" Orion said upon noticing her arrival.

"I'm doing well." Koleen replied as Artemis's hand reached out for the teddy bear, holding it tightly.

"You all did amazing~." Artemis said, her grip on Orion getting even tighter than before. "I worry, for your adversaries in your future Singularities. What do you think of them, Atalante?"

"They have more than proven their worth as Masters." She replied, nodding to Koleen, who could only guess as to what expression the Huntress had on her face. "I am confident in our future endeavors."

"I'm glad you think so, Atalante." Koleen smiled with relief, before she moved closer to them. "We're going to need you, if we're going to see more of these Demon Pillars."

"And you will have it."

Closer to the wreckage of the Argo, before it could fully disappear, Ayako and Kagiso waded through it, searching for their main objective, with EMIYA and Lancelot helping them. Euryale was also there, standing separated from them, holding a freshly assembled crown of roses. After contemplating for so long, she threw it into the water, knowing that it will disappear when the Singularity breaks down.

"You will remember him, won't you?" she asked the Chaldeans, even though she wasn't facing him.

"Yes, we will." Kagiso replied, stopping briefly to turn to the Gorgon. "Don't worry, Euryale. He will forever be remembered."

"Especially since this Singularity is going to be archived." Ayako said with a light chuckle. "It will be remembered for all of eternity!"

"I wouldn't go so far to declare that, Master." EMIYA commented, earning a rare chuckle from Lancelot.

"And hey, if you ever decide to drop by Chaldea, then that's another person who's not going to forget." Ayako said to the Gorgon.

Euryale stood in silence for a few seconds, before she turned around to face them fully. "I'll think about it."

"Don't worry, Euryale. We'll welcome you with open arms." Kagiso said, opening his own arms as a welcoming gesture.

"Master, I have found it." Their eyes turned to the Berserker, kneeling in front of rubble with his hand inside of it. He pulled it out, revealing the pristine and immaculate Chalice of gold.

"So Jason really is dead." Ayako commented as the Knight approached her, handing her the Singularity's Holy Grail. She took the offered Chalice, holding it in her hand. "Medea must've _really_ hated him."

"I wonder how yours is any different." Euryale commented with a scowl.

"She's not insane. At least, not as much as you'd fear." EMIYA said with a chuckle, though this time no one else joined him.

"Well, we got what we wanted, let's head back." The Puppeteer said to the group, carefully walking on the wreck. "Martha, we're ready."

"Okay, everyone get on." The Saint, who had been waiting atop Tarrasque, called out as she patted his head comfortingly. "Especially while Tarrasque's feeling generous."

"_I'm always generous._" The Dragon commented, grunting in pain when Martha's pats got a little too hard.

"See? He's being generous!"

Meanwhile, back on the shore, Ritsuka and Mash were waiting with Captain Drake and her crew, as they all celebrated after their biggest contract yet. Even Anne was among them, sharing a few drinks with the rowdy men, before her time in this world was up.

"Those mages of yours sure are taking their time." Drake commented, her Grail on one hand, and her pistol twirling in the other.

"Are you talking about the Casters, Captain?" Mash asked for clarification, with her hands petting Fou delicately, getting a nod back from the Privateer.

"They'll be here soon, I'm sure." Ritsuka said as he stifled a tired yawn with his hand. "I'm confident that they could deal with, Medea-san's younger self."

"She also had Circe with her!" Anne further added to the conversation. "There's no way in _hell_ those two would lose!"

As if to reinforce her words, space itself folded around them, before it unfolded again, revealing the two Casters they were talking about.

"Medea-san! Circe! You guys did it!" Ritsuka's elation was shared by the rest, as even the crew cheer upon their return.

"Of course we did!" Circe proudly declared, her hands akimbo as her wings opened wide, revealing their colorful feathers. "There were many things we taught her, and many things we found out as well, that Medea will no doubt tell you."

"I'm sure the Director will be pleased to know of this." Mash said with a smile.

"So I see everyone's here." They turned their eyes to the shore, seeing the massive Dragon rest itself on the sands, as Ayako and the rest joined them. She sighed tiredly, scratching her head with the Chalice in her hands. "Ah, we can finally go back home. I'm tired of this salty air."

"It's not so bad." Koleen responded, as she arrived on the beach with the other Archers following suit. "I'm sure there are worse conditions."

"Like the storm that we were pelted by earlier?" Kagiso said, eliciting laughter that was shared between them.

"I think we're done here, Ayako-san." Ritsuka said, as he looked around them. "Soon, this place will break apart, and everything will go back to normal."

"Yup. Mash, contact the Doctor, telling him to prep our trek home."

"Yes, Ayako." The Demi-Servant quickly handed the little mascot creature off to Ritsuka, before she stepped aside.

"I'd love to join Chaldea." Artemis said, her arms wrapped around a bittersweet Huntress. "I feel like your headquarters will be filled with family~."

"That sounds absurd." Euryale commented with furrowed brows.

"It sounds more like a triage center." Anne commented with a hearty laugh.

"With a name like Chaldea, then it must be an observatory, is it not?" King David said, an amused smile displayed on his face.

"Yes, that is what we are." Kagiso replied for them.

"I'm gonna miss the lot of ya." Captain Drake said, approaching the Masters, bringing them all into a tight hug. One that Artemis joined without hesitation, bringing Atalante along with her. "This was one hell of'a quest! Liz is gonna be ecstatic to hear all of this."

"I'm sure there's a way for you to answer our calls, Captain." Koleen said with a knowing look. "You're a very accomplished person in history, no doubt you'd be recognized as such."

"If that turns out to be the case, then you bet your ass I'll be there at the end of the world!"

"Masters! Rayshifts are prepping!" Mash called out as she joined them again.

"Thank you again, everyone. For helping us on our mission." Kagiso bowed to the Servants that had joined them.

"Eh, it was nice playing Hero for once." Anne said with a chuckle.

"Make room for me!" Circe said as her body, and the rest, began turning to motes of light. "You're gonna need my expertise as well!"

"We'll make room then!"

"'Dea?" the Chaldean Caster turned to the Puppeteer, seeing the redhead look at her with concern. "Is everything okay? You've been quite."

"I'm not sure yet, Ayako." Medea replied, her gloved hand combing through her hair, smiling at the modern Genius. She looked around her, at what was left of the battle, before history began correcting itself again.

She turned back to Ayako, though now the other Masters also had their eyes on her. "But, I think it will be."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i did it! i got it out in time!

oh my god, i can finally go to fucking sleep now!

but damn dudes, here's the chapter to make up for the short hiatus! not as long as other finale chapters, but considering this was originally going to be part of the previous chapter, i think it sorta stacks up. so let's talk about it!

i'll be honest, i didn't start this Singularity with the intention of it being Medea's Singularity. but, things just fell into place, and the focus ended up being primarily on her. because of this, the other Servants didn't get much of a chance to shine, i realize that, and i apologize for it too. but i hope i at least made their supporting appearances notable enough!

timeline wise, this should all end up at around the end of November, 2017. we're gonna get quite the break here guys, before we tackle London next.

BUT!

i have a couple of ideas to fill in that gap. some of them might be the events. but chances are, they're going to be interludes! but again! the way i'm having it envisioned in my head, the interludes will most likely not be the same as the interludes from the game. you'll guys see when it first arrives.

so, with that out of the way, let's get to the reviews!

Chapter 39

C2M1: dude, i would **so** love a tvtropes page. no joke, i check it out to see if anyone's recommended the fic every couple of days. just to see it recommended would be so awesome.

ptl: because they tend to be more reckless with their lives.

Addicted2fanfics: i already got Rider Ishtar last time, but right now i'm trying to get Berserker Jalter, especially since i don't have her Avenger version.

King0fP0wers: America's going to be a bitch, because the team's gonna be speeding around the continent, and who knows how long that's gonna take.

Evowizard25: as disappointed Atalante would be upon finding out how Artemis was like in reality, i think she'd still very much appreciate her patron goddess.

TalonScythe: i'm trying real hard with the newest summer event, thank you!

Thekiller7: thank you!

Chapter 40

trexboy164: yeah, i've never experienced what JP FGO was like.

omegadramon2: thanks!

well, that was fun! hope you guys come back again!

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	42. Son of Peace

_**Son of Peace**_

2017

"The _King of Magic?_ That's what she said?" the Director asked for further clarification, leaning her chin on the back of her hand.

"It was what she declared, in hysterics." Medea repeated, her face neutral, aside from a hint of annoyance, no doubt from thinking of her younger counterpart. "Claiming that this _King of Magic_ had bested her, hence her supposed allegiance to him."

"That doesn't sound like someone we know." Da Vinci said knowingly, nudging her brows at her fellow Caster. Medea rolled her eyes in response of the light jab.

"So she's referring to Solomon then, who is the _King of Magic._" Lord El-Melloi II reiterated, a gloved hand covering his mouth. "Our foes seem to call him as their ringleader. But something doesn't feel right."

"It feels like it's a damn red herring, is what it is." Ayako said, her frown very clearly put on display, her red coat hanging on the back of the chair she sat on. "Does anyone else feel that?"

"I was just about to say." Kagiso turned to his side, seeing Ritsuka nod his head in agreement. "It feels, too… obvious?"

"As if they're trying to convince us that this is their leader." He himself added, as he turned back to the Director.

"Or perhaps, they're trying to convince themselves?" El-Melloi put to the table, visibly holding back a sigh.

"Why would they do that?" the Doctor asked, keeping himself quiet for the most part of the topic, knowing his bias towards Solomon would be more of a hindrance.

At this, the Lord finally sighed, shaking his head at the question. "I'd rather not ask that question myself. Our plate's already spilling as it is."

"Then we should table it for a later discussion." Koleen suggested, her blonde hair still damp from the stabilizing agent they were all in. "It doesn't sound so inconsequential that we can so easily discard it."

"Then make a note of it." The Director said, nodding to the Doctor beside her. "Romani."

"Noted, Olga." He said with his eyes glazing over his notepad.

"And, to close, how are your respective progresses? She turned back to the Ground Team, eyes expecting something from them.

"I'm becoming more comfortable with my entire self." Mash replied, taking the bait first. "Everything, is clearer to me too."

"It is amazing to see how far you've come, Mash." Da Vinci said, her gloved hand on the now normally dressed Mash's head.

"Are you any closer in understanding the Servant you are bonded to?" The Director asked with slight curiosity.

The smile on her face faded slightly, as did her shoulders slump. "No, it's still hazy, it's like I'm staring at a blank mirror."

At this, he, Ritsuka, and Ayako shared a glance with one another, remembering that moment before the Singularity, during the so called spar between the Knight, and his King. Both he and Ritsuka turned to Ayako, who shook her head. They nodded at her decision, before turning back to the room.

"How of the rest of you then?" she continued down the line. "Fujimaru."

"Uhm, Da Vinci's crossbow was tremendously helpful." He replied, sounding slightly uncertain of his answer. "Although, I haven't been able to practice my magecraft, since I got it."

"Then I will take care that you don't rely on the Mystic Code too often." Medea said, slowly crossing her arms across her chest. "We will continue our lessons in a few days. You will still need to rest."

"Thank you, Medea-san."

"Maybe when Circe arrives, you can show him off, 'Dea." Ayako said with a wry smirk.

The Grecian Witch laughed with a hearty shake. "Yes, perhaps I would do that."

"Next please." The Director cut in, before the conversation would spiral out of control.

"There wasn't much change for me, as this was my first Singularity with the Team." He answered, flexing his right hand, his metallic arm that Ayako had crafted. "Aside from making full use of this."

"Was there any complications?" the Doctor asked, no doubt pulling up his records within Chaldea.

"None that I could notice." Kagiso replied as honestly as he could.

"Pfft! Its Ayako's prosthetic! She knows what she's doing!" Da Vinci proclaimed with a wide smile, moving around them to stand behind the Puppeteer, planting her hands on Ayako's shoulders and proceeded to shake their leader. "Hell, I dare say she's better than me when it comes to them! And I don't say that lightly!"

The Director's eyes looked to the Servant in an unamused way. "Noted." She said flatly, before shifting her golden eyes to Koleen.

"I didn't get to use my newest concoction, hadn't gotten the chance to see its effect." The Blonde Witch said, gesturing to the brown sack. "I… have an _inkling_ as to what it does, but I'm not certain."

"Is it dangerous?" the Doctor asked with a hint of worry.

"Most likely, almost definitely." She replied with a careful nod, shooting glances to her pouch.

"You of all people know how dangerous it would be." Koleen gave a single nod to the Director's comment. "Then we trust you to handle it with care."

"Yes, Director."

She sighed for a single moment, before finally landing her eyes on the Puppeteer. "And you, Aozaki."

Ayako, after freeing herself from the Renaissance Genius' hold on her, raised her arm up for them to see. There wasn't any noticeable difference, to him, at least. Except, maybe, was how it subtly looked a lot smoother than her previous skin. She flexed her fingers, not unlike him when he flexed his prosthetic.

"I feel a lot younger than I actually am. Like everything is a lot fresher to me." Their leader said, her eyes twinkling in delight, eyeing her own hand. "I think we need to test a few limits to this body." Her eyes glanced towards him, nudging her eyebrows suggestively.

"We can schedule a physical, and probably some room in the gymnasium." He said with a nod, turning back to the Director and the Doctor.

"A specific time would be appreciated." The Lord said from the side, pulling out a cigarette from his suit. "I'll admit that I am curious to see the differences between a modern puppet, and a puppet made with older materials."

"Not just older materials. Materials that came from an older time." The Puppeteer corrected.

"Right, that."

"Is there ever a chance that the bomb in your body could detonate without your say so?" the Director suddenly asked, hands interlocked atop the table.

Ayako shook her head, still with the smile on her face. "It detonates on my say so, when I activate the spell. And I can dictate the intensity of it based on how many runestones I channel as well."

"Wait, does that mean you have runestones in your body, Ayako?" Mash asked with furrowed brows, leaning a bit closer into the table.

"Yup." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"How feasible is it, to have one backup, for at least the Ground Team?" the Director asked her, with a sort of expectant look on her face.

"Far more feasible than making one for Servants." She replied almost instantly, reminding him of that meeting from long ago, at this point. "But, now that we're no longer _hiding in the dark_, so to say, I'd prefer to only make one, if they want one."

The Director grimaced, no doubt she herself understanding the delicate nature of them. "Very well. Then, what is the Ground Team's stances on a puppet body?"

"I'm, a bit uncomfortable at the idea." Ritsuka said with visible discomfort.

"I am unsure, I would like more time to think on this." The Witch replied, hinting of the conflict in her mind.

"I would also like to ruminate on this, Director." He himself finally said with a nod, to both the Director, and Ayako. "As enticing as the idea of having a backup body, none of us here are in tune to readily discard our own."

The grimace became more pronounced, but the Director nodded. "I understand." She said, her eyes returning to Ayako. "I assume you're going to make another backup again?"

"Yeah, having two at hand gives me room to work freely." She replied, the smirk on her face replaced by a more normal smile. "After that, I'll be helping Medea with her project, before I start on make the… _blank slate_, for a supposed Servant we might summon."

"Very well then." She nodded her head to them all, her hands placed on the tabletop. "If there is nothing else to be said, then this debriefing is adjourned."

* * *

He sat on the light carpeted floor of his room, legs crossed tightly with his closed fists on his knees. He wore no shirt, leaving his chest bare, showing his faded Command Spells, the three crescent shapes on his left pec. The smallest one was starting to show more color, more power, as Chaldea's reserves replenished its use for him. On the carpet, between his knees, was the small, curved ornamental dagger that served as his one and only Mystic Code. His ritual dagger, that served as his focus. He grabbed it by the blade with his left hand, raising it until it was at chest level.

All around him were the various fetishes that he brought with him to Chaldea, including the ones he didn't take to the Singularity. Varied in make, varied in age, all would fit in the palm of his hand. A collection so chaotic, with the only thing holding them together, was the fact that the Spirits of his ancestors had latched onto them. His hand, bleeding from the dagger, was still as the blood dripped from the blade, landing on the carpet, but not staining it. It evaporated into smoke, and as it did so, smoke began seeping out of the fetishes. His eyes, closed through the ceremony, was milky white.

"_Wazazi… ngiyanibiza._"

The smoke that emanated from the fetishes flowed, as if it was picked up by wind. Wind, that was spinning around Kagiso, as if he sat in the eye of the storm. Then, like an echo in the wind, they spoke. They _all_ spoke.

"_**Siya. Phendula.**_" Like a legion, they spoke as one. Voices of many. Men, and women. Young, and old. Human, and not.

Not simply his ancestors, for if we speak of land then he is but a foreigner to it. But the ancestors of the whole of Africa, of those who left their mark within the spiritual world of African. Unknown and forgotten by the rest of mankind, but not to him, and his fellow Shamans who chose to carry this duty in the modern world.

He placed the dagger back on the carpet, bereft of any of his blood, despite the cut on his left palm. "_Ngifuna ukuvuma ngezenzo zami._"

The wind around him picked up, becoming a sort of gust within his room. He waited, as his ancestors deliberated, patient, for he had nothing but time to give to them. One fetish that sat at his left, the cracked glass eye that once belonged to a Dutch colonial settler. It was wrapped in thick smoke, blanketing the fetishes beside it. "_**Sisi. Ingabe. Kujabulile.**_" Its voice was old, weathered, and soothing.

Another rose, from his right. A dried husk of a tooth, one that belonged to a child no older than he from when he first picked up a gun, from an age of a bygone era. "_**Sisi. Engo. Zini.**_" This one contrasted heavily with the first. Young, smoothed, yet like nails to a chalkboard.

One that sat on his front rose, a caved in bullet, burnt and caked with dried blood. He remembered this, vividly, from when he was but a child. One that almost spelled his death. The fetish that was closest to his existence, one that very much encapsulates his being. Fittingly enough… "_**Sisin. Dise. Zisin. Dise.**_" The voice almost sounded like him.

He never questioned it, for in the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter. "_Ngizokwenza, okhokho._" He replied, as the cut on his hand dried, with the blood slowly disintegrating into smoke.

The other fetishes rose above, matching the three before them. The wind had lessened around him, but focused more on the fetishes. The thick smoke had all but wrapped around them, almost fully obscuring them from his eyes. "_**Hlala. Uqinile. Kagiso.**_"

The smoke dispersed instantly, the fetishes dropping back onto the carpet. Their presence had left him. He sighed, his spirit exhausted, though he did not hate it. He came out of the ritualistic ceremony with a smile on his face. He checked the cut on his hand, seeing it fully healed. He nodded once, before grabbing the dagger with his metallic hand, and with his other hand regathered his fetishes. He placed them all back in the box that was now on his desk. With a tired sigh, he entered the bathroom.

It was time to call it a day.

* * *

_2003_

_He stood there, figuratively alone, with all their eyes on him. He looked back, seeing his Mentor stand at the edge of the circle. As much good as he's done here, he was still seen as an outsider, and when their cultures dictated that he must not interfere, he will respect it. This somewhat young, but weathered looking European man, hair a faded brown and eyes a striking green. The name that he was given, Doctor Blue, was a fake. That much he knew, as that was a moniker the locals gave him, based on the blue scrubs he wore under his coat. His Mentor nodded to him supportively, smiling at him._

_He turned back to the people that surrounded him. The Council that sat in the Shade, exemplified by the large tree that somewhat obscured them._

"_Come, Nameless Child." The current appointed leader called out in English, gesturing to the middle of the circle with her spear. "We will judge you."_

_He remembered her. He saw her frequently near the clinic he lived, and worked. She dressed somewhat modernly, looking like she'd fit more in an office environment than the shanty town they were all situated in. It was unsurprising though, she was a pillar of the community. She worked hard to reach where she was, and in turn, she gave back all that she earned to them. She especially frequented the house beside the clinic that also function as a sort of public house for the community._

_And now here she was, dressed in a far more traditional garb of the Zulu people, head shaven cleanly and the various paint that adorned her face. She looked like an actual Shaman. In fact, she _was _a Shaman. The fact that she sat there, acknowledged as the current leader of them, spoke much._

"_He is not nameless." Another Shaman spoke up with a critical voice, one that was her elder, sitting next to her. "He is the son of War. _yeMpi._" _

_Now _He_ was very familiar. The homeless elder that stayed at the abandoned shack that sat across the clinic with the other homeless, and often made use of the clinic's services. Despite that though, this man was always jovial, never seen without a smile on his face._

_It turned out, there _was_ a moment where a smile was not seen on his face._

"_It is quite unfair to judge a child for his actions." A Shaman that sat somewhere behind him said, as he turned around to glance behind him. This Shaman was unrecognizable, completely foreign to him. "Especially when a child wouldn't know any better. In some sense, it is a better alternative."_

"_A better alternative? You would consider what this outsider has done to be a better alternative?" another unfamiliar face, though he was certain that he has heard of her voice before, from somewhere. The radio? "This child was a warlord's toy!"_

"_Be sensible with your words. I am more of an outsider than him." The earlier Shaman said with a bit of heat in his voice. "He at least still hailed from this nation."_

"_That he did. It is for that reason that we are giving him this chance." The leader said, reminding him of her presence as he turned back to her. She stood up, the end of the spear on the dirt. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, Nameless Child?"_

"_No, I do not." He replied, the first set of words he uttered here. He clenched his hands, just once, before they relaxed again._

"_Do you remember anything, of Botswana?" she asked of him. He shook his head._

"_I… was born in the war camp. I know of nothing, of Botswana, except for one word." He answered, as truthfully as he could. There really was nothing he could remember. His life was always filled with war. Until…_

"_And then, good ol' Doctor Blue there saved you from a life of bloodshed, and instead exchanged it with a different kind of bloodshed." A very light smirk was briefly on her face, as her eyes moved upwards, trailing to where his Mentor stood. "What are your comments on that, Doctor Blue? A white man, coming to Africa, saving a troubled boy, and making a name for himself. Hm?"_

"_You are allowed to speak, Doctor Blue." The elder Shaman said, not shouting yet somehow it was loud in his ears._

_He glanced behind him again, back to his Mentor, seeing him grimace uncomfortably. "I'll admit that… it does seem disingenuous, and insulting, considering the stereotype that I am presenting here. But, I do what I do, for atonement. For all that I've done in my past."_

_Every single Shaman had their eyes on his Mentor, as a layer of light smoke covered them, each and every one of them. Almost as one, the smoke disappeared, before they all nodded in unison._

"_I understand." The leading Shaman said, her features becoming softer, as her eyes returned to him. "And now you stand here. Why?"_

"_I… wanted to do more." He shifted his gaze to the ground, anger rising in his being. "To, fix the ruin that I've wrought."_

"_Doctor Blue is already teaching you the ways of medicine. And you yourself have done quite a lot for this community." The Shaman noted, her voice neutral to his ears._

"_It doesn't feel like it's enough." He said, his voice was only above a whisper, yet he was sure that everyone around him could hear. "There's, something yearning, inside me. Telling me it's not enough. Telling me that I can do more. That I can _be_ more. And, it won't stop."_

"_Is that so?" he looked back up, seeing her eye him curiously, before she stepped forward, allowing her body to be bathed under the moonlight. He didn't have to look up much, he was already tall for his age. She placed a hand on his breast pocket, causing him to jump in surprise. "What is this?" she asked, feeling the thing inside._

"_It is… a memento." He replied, his voice somewhat tilted._

"_A memento of what?" she asked again, her hand reaching inside for it, pulling it out carefully._

"_Of my execution." He said, as she pulled out the bullet from his pocket. The bullet was dark, as it had once lodged itself into his heart. He could feel it beat faster, just from looking at it._

_The bullet was far more important than he realized, as he noticed a few other Shamans around him standing up, a few more even took a few steps closer to inspect it. A few gasps, here and there. Eyes widening at the memento. He stood there, the anxiety slowly replaced by confusion. "Huh." He heard the Shaman mutter, though he also noticed her lips curling upward. "It appears that this is our answer."_

"_What?" the word left his lips before he even realized it._

_She pulled his hand up, placing the bullet in his palm, and closing his fist for him. "Repeat after me, Nameless Child." He nodded, feeling that tug in his heart. "Wazazi, ngiyanibiza."_

"Wazazi, ngiyanibiza." _He felt the pull grab on to him, holding on to him, securing him. He hand, his palm was getting hotter, as smoke began trailing out of the seams of his hand. He felt his eyes grow heavier, his vision growing whiter, yet somehow everything seems clearer. As if he was looking beyond what was normal._

_As the smoke thickened around his hand, he heard. "_**Ngiya. Phendula.**_" A single voice, one that almost mirrored his own._

_Murmurs abound among them, most of them positive and hopeful. The dread that was inside him seemed to dissipate. The leader nodded proudly, shaking his closed hand and letting the smoke dissipate. "It seems the decision is beyond ours. The Ancestors have decided that you are fit to be one of us."_

"_I _knew_ he'd be one of us!" the elder Shaman said, almost jumping for joy._

"_You were the most critical of him!" the radio Shaman shouted, scandalized._

"_It is _because_ that I wanted him to be one of us, that I was so critical of him." The elder replied, as he sat himself back down._

"_What now?" he asked the leader, seeing things get a little bit out of hand around him._

"_We can handle the ceremonies tomorrow at dawn." She said, her smile becoming more relaxed, like the one he was used to when he caught glimpses of her. "For now? You need a name. You will be the Nameless Child no longer."_

"_Is there a name that sticks out to you, young one?" the apparent outsider of the Shamans asked caringly. "You have lived a short life out of the warlord's grasp. Perhaps something clings to you, like a spider?"_

_He stood in short silence. He knew of a word. Of a name. One that he had kept all these years. One that would embody his new existence. His new meaning. He smiled. "_Kagiso._" He said, wearing it like a badge of pride._

"_Kagiso? Really? Ha! How ironic!" the elder Shaman laughed, though not out of malice, or insult. "The one word the son of War knew, was Peace." He nodded his head in approval, smiling at him. "It is also quite poetic, for you to _be_, the son of Peace."_

_Voices of agreement and understanding spread through the Shamans, as they all accepted his name. Their leader placed her hand on his shoulder, turning to the rest of them. "Then it is settled. From here on out, from this day forward, you shall forever be known, as Kagiso. The son of Peace. Your name is Kagiso..."_

* * *

2017

"So when's Ayako's test, Kagiso-san?"

He looked up from his light breakfast, his eyes meeting Ritsuka's, seeing the Japanese Master with his own breakfast on hold. Beside him was Mash, dressed in her normal Chaldean attire, with Fou nipping at her breakfast.

"Later, at 8 o'clock." He replied after swallowing the food in his mouth. "Would you like to observe as well? We'll be in the gym."

"Oh, no." he shook his head, visibly shuddering. "I'll… pass…"

"Senpai, you need to continue your physical training with Martha." Mash said with a slight glare, reinforced by the small barks of Fou. "The longer you put this off, the worse it will be for you."

"I _know_, Mash. I _know_. But… her regimen is, far out of my league." Ritsuka said, groaning in exaggerated pain.

"You're lucky that she's prioritized on working the prayer rooms." Kagiso chuckled in-between bites of his breakfast. "But when she's _done_, Lord have mercy."

"No please don't." he whimpered, the utensils he was using clattering on his tray.

Mash sighed, shaking her head. The little Fou mirrored her actions. "Senpai…" she muttered, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Well, if there isn't anything else you wish to talk about, I'll be off." Kagiso said, standing up and taking his tray with him, to be dropped off. "Wouldn't want to be late, especially since we'll be having guests."

"Ah, good luck, Kagiso-san!"

"Goodbye, Kagiso."

"_Fou!_"

* * *

"Does she even realize that we're still here?" Koleen asked beside him, the both of them sitting on the benches inside the gym. Her three-tailed kitten, looking a little bit bigger than he remembered, was laying on her lap. The three tails were wrapped around the Witch's wrist, where her Command Spells rest.

"She seems completely in the zone." Kagiso replied with a deep, hearty chuckle, his fingers tapping on the notepad in his other hand. "I'm surprised you're still here. Even most of the Casters had left already."

"Eh, what's another two hours in my life?" she asked rhetorically, shrugging her shoulders.

How true that was. They had been conducting the tests since 8am. They had passed 10am a few minutes ago. After a litany of physical tests, they were finishing off with her stamina, and her running capabilities. And that was over an hour ago, and she has yet to slow down. It was a remarkable sight to see, even though they knew that her current body was enhanced beyond normal human capabilities.

"How about you, Professor?" Koleen leaned forward, seeing the older Pseudo-Servant sat at Kagiso's other side. "Aren't you bored?" she asked him.

He silently shook his head, elbows on his knees and his chin on the back of his hands. "This is far more fascinating to watch. I'm surprised Da Vinci up and left earlier."

"_I'm still here damn it!_" a voice spoke up from his notepad. "_Just not physically! I had other things to take care of!_"

The Professor rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you do."

"_And how is her progress?_" she asked him, specifically.

"Ayako is able to close in on the current record, the peak of what a mundane human could achieve. Not passing it, but close." He replied, looking through the date that was being displayed. "The same could be said of the other tests. To a mundane human, she is for all intents and purposes, a super human."

"What's the current record?" Koleen questioned. "Of this, at least."

"A sort of marathon pace?" he asked back. "The average male runner pace is 6.43 minutes per kilo. Female runners, 7.26 per kilo. Ayako's previous pace, with her old body, she could only reach 9.46 per kilometer. She never claimed to be a runner of sorts. Ayako currently is sitting comfortably at 3.21 minutes per kilometer. The current record is 2.51 per kilo."

"Wow."

"And that's without any sort of magical enhancements. With it? There's no telling what she could do." The Professor noted, carefully standing back up, just as they saw the Puppeteer began losing her composure.

He joined the older man, followed suit by Koleen, as they made their way closer to her. Her feet stepped off to the side, as she let the treadmill die down. She was reaching for breath, but she wasn't dying for it. She was still able to hold herself up, smiling at them as they approached her.

"Well? How'd I do?" she asked, as the blonde Witch gave the Puppeteer a bottle of water. She took it without complaint, almost drowning herself in it.

"You haven't surpassed any records, but you are pretty much super human." Kagiso said with a smile.

"You know those _normal_ people in comic books, despite showing that they would never be normal by our standards?" Koleen's words caught both his and the Professor's, so sudden as they appeared. "Yeah, that's what you are."

"_Now that's an interesting analogy._" Da Vinci spoke, her voice coming through the speaker on the notepad.

"Damn, this body's already showing its worth!" she laughed with great amusement. "Can't wait to see what I can make with the materials we got from the Atlantic!"

"Especially with what _that_ Medea conjured up." The Professor commented with a light chuckle. "You know, if this is all over, and everything goes back to normal, I might commission a body from you. Would that be too much?"

"I'm more than happy, especially for a friend." Ayako said with a charming smile.

"I'm gonna go and get a late breakfast." Koleen announced, letting out a sigh as she made sure the cat was comfortable in her arms. "See you there?"

"Yeah, just after a quick shower. Bye!" she waved back as the American Witch made her way out of the gym.

"And I will make my way towards the Control Room." the Professor said, stretching his arms above his head. "Will you join us, Da Vinci? I'm sure there's something we can share with Olga."

"_Maybe later. I wasn't kidding when I said I had a few things to do."_ The Genius replied with a tilt to her voice. "_Hey, Ayako! We should schedule a time with Medea! Didn't we plan on working something together?"_

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ayako said with a nod, wiping her face with a towel. "I'll probably also check up on her, after the Atlantic, and see if there's any progress with Atalanta."

"They didn't get to chat much, despite the fact that the Argonauts were quite the central figure in it." Kagiso commented, as the Professor also made to leave the room.

"Right, exactly." She agreed, finally stepping off the treadmill. "Well, I'm gonna head back and clean myself up. See you tonight?"

He smiles, as he tucks his notepad in his arm. "I'll be there."

* * *

And be there, he was, once again with the five of them sat around the table, plus the two creatures. This time, eating some well-cooked pho. They needed it, after the copious amount of seafood they ate, further reinforced by monsters they had to face. Seafood became a shared nauseating thought, so they have been eating every other kind of meat. And what better choice than a big bowl of noodles and beef.

"You know Kags, there's something I noticed when I read through your file." Ayako said, as she finished the last of the contents inside her bowl.

"My file?" he asked back, eyes furrowed in confusion. The others also turned to her, by the sudden revelation.

"Yeah." She replied, simply. "When I was officially instated as the Leader of the Ground Team, I was given short files on all of you, to better understand you guys, is what the Doctor said."

"Did you read much of them?" Koleen asked with curiosity, her hand stroking the kitten's fur.

Ayako shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Not much. Just the necessities. Got a few of your birthdays, your hobbies. That was all fun." She said, chuckling all the way.

"Did you get one for me, Ayako?" Mash asked, her voice carrying with it a hint of trepidation.

The Puppeteer's smile lowered, not so much fading, as if she was trying to keep the smile on her face. "Heavily redacted, Mash. But, not like it mattered. I already knew about it." There was a visible flinch from the Demi-Servant, one that caught his eye, and the others. Ayako smile grew, much more calming. "It's alright, Mash."

"I know." The Demi-Servant's voice was but a whisper, but she too had a smile. "If… if Olga gave you that, then I trust you."

"What is this about?" Ritsuka asked, looking to Mash with concern.

"Don't worry, Senpai. Maybe you'll know, if you ask Olga." She said to him, as Fou ran up her arm, trying to calm her by patting his paw on her cheek.

"Is it _that_ delicate?" Kagiso asked, surprised by this level of secrecy.

Ayako cringed, as Mash nodded to his question. "It's why I, would prefer to not be the one to say anything."

Ritsuka's eyes were filled with worry, his hand reaching for hers. "Mash…"

"So what else did you find?" Koleen asked the Puppeteer, trying to change the subject. "Something about Kagiso?"

"Yeah, his name." she locked eyes with him, his body startled involuntarily. "Isn't that two different languages?"

He chuckled at the reality of it. "Yes, it is."

"What do they mean?" she asked him.

"Kagiso, means peace, in Tswana. My surname, also means peace, but in Zulu." He explained, earning a few nods from her.

"Both your names mean peace?" Mash asked, a light sparkle coming from her eyes.

"Yes."

"You have quite the convenient name, Mr. Peace." Ayako said, patting his on his shoulder.

He too laughed in amusement. "I've never heard that one before."

"So, what's his name, Ayako-san?" Ritsuka asked.

Ayako looked to him, her eyes searching for permission. He smiled, and nodded. She in turn smiled back, before turning to Ritsuka. "His name..."

"is Kagiso yoKuthula."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**

i really enjoyed, writing Kagiso's flashback sequence. and to also expand how his Shamanism works, and how the culture is for this specific group. It also makes me excited with what i'm going to do, with the last two people that will join us.

there's nothing much else to say, other than i'm proud of this chapter. so, let's just get to the translations!

"Ancestors, I call to you."

"We. Answer."

"I seek acknowledgement of my actions."

"We. Are. Pleased."

"We. Are. In. Peril."

"Save. Us. Save. Them."

"I will, Ancestors."

"Stay. Strong. Kagiso."

"Ancestor, I call to you."

"I. Answer."

and now, on to the reviews!

King0fP0wers: Medea absolutely deserves some acknowledgement from the game, she's the one Servant that's constantly getting shafted.

Lumene: no they didn't. Drake's Grail is natural, part of the world and history. Medea's is the Singularity Grail.

Oh, Cu will definitely get America, along with a certain someone.

emiya: thank you!

C2M1: yeah, that's too much for me. i'd prefer a happy ending myself. a story can go as low as it can, as long as it ends on a high note for me.

Addicted2fanfics: he definitely would, he recognized Roman in the game, but stayed out of his life out of respect.

MirageSPL: thank you!

Thekiller7: i'm hoping i can do it justice.

Guest: i'll be doing some of the events, ones that can work canonically.

Evowizard25: i'm always sad when i see how the Medea Lily we got ingame wasn't one from the Singularity. i always felt like it was lost opportunity. and yeah, i did it because of their summer/cannon versions.

chronicler2112: thank you!

TalonScythe: absolutely. it's why i can't wait for her to confront Wodime in the Lost Belts (hell, she's gonna be hating it every step of the way.) definitely an alter/lily. i want that twistedness to show even more than usual, her literal worst aspects, x 1000. and yeah, the current JP summer is insane. i need to get Sigurd and Bryn dammit!

thank you again!

and, once again everyone, thanks for dropping by!

leave a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	43. Adjustment Period

_**Adjustment Period**_

1594

"Are you ready Mash?!" Ayako called out, standing on a makeshift raft just a few feet away from the beach, her footing steady.

"Yes, Ayako! I'm ready!" the Demi-Servant called out, her massive shield held above her head and body. Ritsuka was standing behind her. _Far_ behind her, shielding himself behind a tree. Next to him was Cú Chulainn, his hood down and his wooden staff in his hand.

"Alright, here it goes!" she pulled out her runestones, six of them, three in each hand. And her hands opened, letting the runestones float freely, higher and higher as they congregated together.

ᚦ ᚨ ᚠ

ᚻ ᛊ ᚦ

They all pulsed, shedding the shell and leaving nothing but its collected, earthy mana. She could feel it all flow through her, as she channeled its power. Channeled the Earth's power, its mana. She was overwhelmed, but it didn't feel as taxing as it was before. The runes pulsed with power, before it shot upwards towards the sky. As her hair shifted into a dirty blonde, with sparks coming from the tips, light smoke emitting from it.

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Ansuz, of the God Odin. Fehu, of the God Freyr. Hagalaz, of Hail. Sōwilō, of the Sun, and Thurisaz, of the God Thor._" Thunder echoed, as dark clouds gathered around them, as she brought her hand up high, closing it as if she was holding onto a handle. Visible lightning trailed along the bottom of the clouds, all coalescing at a singular point.

She brought the hammer down.

"_Mjölnir!_"

Their surroundings briefly blinded them, as the lightning struck the shield, the loud reverberating echo of the contact lasting longer than they expected. The lightning spread around Mash, scorching the sand, turning the grains into glass from the excruciatingly hot plasma. And after a while, the smoke cleared and the dust settled, leaving Mash none the worse from it, aside from light scorch marks on her shield. Ayako meanwhile, atop the raft, felt her heart racing, and her body tiring.

"How is it, Ayako-san?" Ritsuka called out, as he and the Druid stepped out, joining Mash as the three of them moved closer to the waters.

"I'm fine, actually." She was a little out of breath, but otherwise she was in perfect condition.

_This is insane._ She thought to herself, the smile on her face almost manic, before she shook her head, calming herself down. She sat herself down as Mash began pulling the raft by the rope it was tied to, bringing her back to the beach. The moment the makeshift raft was beached, Cú Chulainn approached, planting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you still have more of those runestones?" he asked with a slightly serious tone to his voice.

"Yeah?" her brows furrowed in minor confusion.

He nodded to her. "You should try and cast another one of your higher tier spells, see then how well your body fares."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Ritsuka asked, looking between them.

"It's definitely going to be dangerous, especially with how my runecraft works." Ayako said, as her hair slowly returned to its beautiful red color.

"I'll set up a place, in case you get hurt, Ayako." Mash said, backing away from them, trying to find the point of the leyline.

"Thank you Mash." The Puppeteer thanked with a smile.

"Should I find some place to hide?" Ritsuka asked, to which both she and Cú Chulainn shook their heads.

"I'm not gonna cast anything destructive." She said, as her hands dug into her red coat, searching for the runestones she needed.

"Well, aside to your own body." Cú Chulainn commented with a smirk, his staff laid on his shoulder.

"Stop it, it sounds wrong when you say it like that." Ayako replied, brows furrowed in a slight glare at the tall man.

He shrugged his shoulders, unabashed in his words. "You're the one who looked like she was high on power, just for a second there." Her eyes widened, turning away from him immediately in shame. "Hey, it's alright lass. We have all our beasts."

"It's inhuman." She muttered beneath her breath, though no doubt she knew that he heard her.

"And you cling to it, hard." The Druid said to her, his voice reaching her ears. "It's fine to crave this power once in a while, but as long as you stick to what your mother taught you, then things shouldn't be a problem."

She nodded, trying to settle that worry from festering, letting out a long sigh. "Alright, let's get this on." She pulled out six more runestones, letting them float around her arms. They shattered, leaving behind dust and power circling ever faster.

ᚦ ᛇ ᛉ

ᛗ ᛁ ᚦ

"_Thurisaz, of the God Thor. Laguz, of Water. Algiz, of Protection. Mannaz, of Man. Isaz, of Ice. And Thurisaz, of the Giants._" They sunk into her limbs, turning into a sickly blue, as her red hair shifted into a snow white. "_Strykr Jötunn!_"

She almost lost her footing, as the weight of it all passed through her. Her hearty was racing, as if she was back in her old body, having run a marathon. Although, not as much as usual. She could straighten her height again, gathering herself even as her heart kept pounding. She held a hand on her chest, feeling the beatings with her own limb, her own digits. It's not going to rest any soon.

"Not bad." She commented, smiling a bit, taking a few steps forward closer to the Caster.

"So we're good?" he asked her, his red eyes inspecting her like a hound.

"As good as I can be." She replied, her breathing slowly evening out. "Let's see how much I can take."

He nodded, as a feral smirk formed on his face. "_Let's._" And he disappeared, the sands picking up in his wake.

She brought her arms together, elbows and knee connecting to cover much of herself, as Cú Chulainn's struck at her with a sideways kick that sent her down the beach, rolling through the grains. She stabilized herself, her hands and feet on the ground, pushing herself up and jumping, as the Druid had chased after her, swinging his staff like he would his supposed lance. She covered herself again as he swung upwards, sending her into the sky, the air in her lungs escaping her. She tried to recenter herself, loosening her body, before the Caster appeared beside her. She curled up into the fetal position, as he slammed the head of his staff on her back, sending her down like a bullet.

She coughed sand out of her mouth, as her limbs returned to their normal fleshy color, red returning to her hair. She felt his hands grab her by the cuff of her neck, as if he was holding a small kitten. He carried her like that, bringing her towards where Mash and Ritsuka were sitting, the both of them looking at her worriedly. She flashed them a smile, if a tired one.

"Can all Casters just, do that?" Ritsuka asked, as the Druid laid Ayako on the shield.

The Puppeteer, painfully, pull out two runestones, placing them beside her, as she traced two more on the sands. "Nah… he's a minority. It's 'cause his ideal Class is a Lancer." She said, as she began chanting internally.

ᛚ ᚨ ᛝ ᛋ

_Laguz, of Water. Ansuz, of the God Odin. Ingwaz, of the God Yngvi. Sōwilō, of the Sun._ She felt the surge of mana, but the light searing pain that often accompanied the spell wasn't there. It was just… warm. She smiled again, though it was a far more comforting smile, instead the one that looked like she was drunk on power. "_Lækna._"

"My Teacher taught me everything, but I was mostly a warrior." Cú Chulainn explained, crouching down beside them. "I can't go toe to toe with a Servant of a different Class, barring perhaps an Assassin, unless I use my own runes to strengthen myself. But, against a human? I still come out on top."

"Is that something I could do?" Mash asked with glinting eyes.

He chuckled, ruffling the Demi-Servant's hair. "Lass, you'll be a lot better at than me I'm sure." His red eyes returned to Ritsuka. "Just know that, being a Caster means I'm held back most of my more fun aspects of life."

"So, shall we finish this and head back?" Ayako asked as she pushed herself back up, turning to face them.

"Yeah, I still got the anomaly located." The Druid said, straightening his legs as he stood back up.

"Do you know what it is?" her fellow Master asked as Mash helped her up as well.

He shrugged noncommittally. "'Nother Shadow Servant. Nothing special."

"Good, then things should be simple." She smiled at them, sighing as feeling her body relax.

* * *

2017

"So how's the new and improved body?" Waver asked, moving the piece forward, dressed in just a simple white shirt along with his normal black dress pants. The both of them were inside a room that was given to him, one that once belonged to a Master Candidate who died, now personalized to be his own personal room.

"It's working out great." She replied, matching his momentum as she let her piece be sacrificed.

"Have you ever thought about writing something about it?" he said, taking the bait with a move that she hadn't expected. "The papers would be quite the read for those who are curious. Especially compared to you mother. Her puppets were perfect recreations, never better or worse than the previous."

"Puppets aren't really my thing." She replied, trying to usurp his movements, though she found herself struggling. "Like, I know I'm very good at them, rivalling my mom in my own way, but I like runes, that's my focus."

He chuckled in amusement, as his next action completely outmaneuvered her. She sighed. "Shame, people would have loved to be able to learn from that. Knowing you, of course."

She joined him, even though she realized that she was losing the game. "I didn't know there were still other puppeteers out there."

"There are still some, definitely." His next step was closing in on her, and she's running out of options. "But, with people like your mother? And now even _you?_ Most people don't have much of an avenue."

"I feel sorry for them." She said, mostly with sarcasm, but there was a hint of sympathy. There were definitely some of those, who were genuine, and _not_ veritable assholes.

"Regardless, it'd be a shame. The Clock Tower really lost the most generous researcher that walked their halls." The clack of the piece on the board resounded in his room. "Check."

"Fuck." She cursed. "Why're we playing chess anyway? I suck at this game."

"I'm feeling for the classics right now." He said with a smile. "I'm surprised, considering what you've accomplished in the Singularities."

"I just don't like chess." She replied, seeing the only move she _could _do on the board, but she knew of her imminent demise.

And then, the final nail on her coffin was hammered by his last move. "Checkmate."

She groaned, pushing the board towards him. "Yeah, let's not play chess anymore, Waves."

"Sure, maybe I can find someone around here who has checkers." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She smiled as she shook her head.

This was nice. Most of the friends she had made within Chaldea were new, varying degrees of awesome, as she would say. Especially her fellow Masters, knowing that they were people of heart. The same could be said for the few of the crew that she had met. But having someone who she could consider an old friend, even though she wasn't in the Clock Tower for long, even though there was a huge age gap between them. It was nice, to just be around them, chatting and playing and relaxing, from time to time.

"Ah, my break's almost over." He stretched his arms above his head. "I'm going to freshen up before I join the Control Room."

She laughed as she too stood up. "You really slipped into the cracks of the roster, didn't you? You really should've just came along."

He shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his yellow shirt over himself. "I am still a Lord of the Clock Tower, with my own responsibilities, even though still I am simply her number Two."

"You say that, but Wodime was also a Lord, and he came here and became the Leader of A Team." She said, tiptoeing around him as he redressed himself.

"And he was also the apprentice, and chosen heir, of Marisbilly." He responded, a slight smirk on his face. "Of all the Lords, he would be here. What do you think of him?"

"Of Wodime?" he nodded, and she too nodded in return. "He and I didn't get to hang out much. He was the leader of A Team, so he always had things to do. But he was nice."

He looked at her oddly, eyes squinting slightly. "_Nice?_ That's the word you're using?"

"Yeah." She shrugged with a smile. "And, I consider myself being good with reading people; magi obviously with slight difficulty; and he seemed genuinely nice. I noticed, looking from afar whenever he interacts with the more stuck up assholes, he was always careful with his words. The few times we _do_ get to talk? Sparse as that may be, since I usually just hang out with Ophs, and occasionally Pepe, but he seemed to be more at ease. As if he could be himself with me."

"Interesting." He sat back down, leg over the other, elbow on the knee, and his chin on the back of his hand in thought. "I've heard somethings echo in the halls back then, but to hear it directly from someone."

"I know, right? You'd _think_ he'd be like the stereotypical asshole, but he's a far nicer person I've met compared to most magi." Ayako chuckled heartily. "He's far nicer than my mom, even _now._"

"Considering what she was like, I wouldn't be surprised." He shared the chuckle himself, standing back up and dusting off the figurative dust on his coat. "See you next time?"

She laughed, tapping his shoulder in a lighthearted manner. "Yeah, and how about we not touch chess for, like, ever?"

She smirked challengingly at her, lording his height over her. "Sure, I'll find something easier for you."

"Oh, you asshole!"

* * *

"So how does it work?" Helix asked, both his hands exploring her single left hand.

"How does what work? Be more specific, my dude." She said back, letting out a rare giggle at his childlike wonderment.

"I can't tell any difference from your last body." He said, holding her hand up, his bespectacled gaze locked onto it. "How do you do that?"

"From my very limited understanding, our soul does the rest." Violet said with uncertainty, herself eyeing her hand, sitting beside Helix. "It acknowledges that it is a suitable vessel, and it will consider it a real body."

"The closer the body is to the original, the better." Ayako further clarified. "The body can break down if it is imperfect."

"How does that work then, with how different this body is?" Koleen asked, sitting beside her, with her hand holding food that her kitten was eating. His three tails were swirling around happily. They were all in the cafeteria during lunch break, with a rather empty room, all things considered.

"It's because of my Origin." She answered, and kept it as that.

The other two young women nodded understandingly. "Ah, that would make the most sense." Violet said, a finger reaching out to touch her hand.

"Wait wait wait, go back a second." Helix sat back, hands raised as he shook his head in confusion. "What did you mean by _breaking down_? And _original? Perfect_?"

"That's just how it is, with souls." Ayako said, as she began to explain. "When we die, it moves on. Unless you have some way of manipulating them, which no one really does anymore, or if there is another suitable vessel to keep it from moving on. And there are hardly any people who can recreate something as perfect as the human body at its more natural state."

"I wouldn't call our bodies perfect." He interjected with a frown. "We have so many things that just don't make sense."

Ayako chuckled, nodding at his comment. "Also true. But, you get what I meant, right?" he nodded, allowing her to continue. "Yeah, people have tried, but it was always just a stopgap. Their puppet creations were a temporary thing, until they could find something more permanent. Very few people can reach such perfection. The only person I know that can come close, and I don't even _have_ a name for them, uses _something_ that is quite similar to my mom's. All I know is that she has killed this person numerous times."

"And who _can_ reach this _perfect_ requirement?" he asked her, leaning forward with his eyes staring at her intently. Both Violet and Koleen were far more relaxed as they listened to her.

She smiled, showing her teeth. "My _mom_. Obviously."

"Your _mom_?" he eyed her, surprise written clearly on his body language.

"Mhm. My mom's puppets are so perfect, that the first time she created her backup, so to say, she experienced a minor existential crisis." She herself began recalling the time when her mom regaled her own experiences to her. "That the body she was in right now, was Touko. That the body on the table, was also Touko. That any new body she creates, were all Touko. There is no difference. There is no deviations. They are all her."

"Touko is her mother, by the way." Violet added, patting Helix on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I kinda got that." He said, fixing his thick rimmed glasses. His brows furrowed then, as he looked back to Ayako. "Then, what about _you_? What about your puppets?"

Her smile widened, her teeth glistening in the light. "Like mother, like daughter." She said, her voice carrying with it a hint of pride.

"You've seen the Director, right?" Koleen asked him, letting her kitten wrap himself around her arm. "She doesn't look any different at all, capable of working like she always has since before she first died. There's nothing slowing her down."

"Then why aren't people clamoring over you then?" he asked the Puppeteer with a crossed look of confusion.

"Because to these assholes…" she gestured to the few people inside the cafeteria, getting a handful of glares aimed at her, and nothing else. "I've done nothing to improve the craft, aside from copying my mom. I've done small changes, here and there, my hair for example wasn't as red as this. But nothing oh so grandiose as this." She gestured to her body. She grabbed the side of her torso with an empty hand. "This body is the first _true_ realization of what I am capable of."

"Would you say you're better than your mom?" he asked her, his body finally relaxing.

"No, not at all." She replied, her words were no doubt genuine to those around her. "Her puppets are perfection incarnate. Without much effort, she can create such amazing things. I have to push myself to create such perfect puppets, because my mind always wanders, always seeks to make changes. Very difficult to stay on the path."

"Ah." He nodded, as if he finally understood her. He turned to the woman beside him, his eyes slightly scrutinizing the taller woman. "Was shit this complicated for you?"

"Not as much." Violet replied, hiding a giggle with the back of her hand. "As I've said before, my family hardly ever touches that side of the world, aside from the occasional visit from another magus. I myself have never met anyone. I just went to school like a normal person."

The Hardware Engineer turned to Koleen, a knowing look flashing in her eyes. "How were things for you, Miss Bertrand?"

"A bit less like you, Violet." The Witch replied, a grimace forming on her face. "My family stopped practicing Witchcraft generations ago, and our tomes were treated as just family heirlooms. It went untouched for centuries, until me."

"Shouldn't you girls be speaking hush hush?" he asked them, looking between the three worriedly.

The three young women smiled charmingly, giving an almost devilish image that one wouldn't picture any of them in. "Sinclair, you're talking to the ones who don't give a rat's ass about that."

The Software Technician rolled his eyes, though he had a small smile on his face. "Well lucky me, I guess."

* * *

"So, is there anything you can do?" the American Witch asked, laid on the hospital bed, the top buttons on her uniform unbuttoned, hands to her side, tremoring.

To her sides, both Sanson and Kagiso stood, looking down on her. The Servant held one of Koleen's hands, seeing the tremor with his own eyes. Kagiso stood with a tablet detailing Koleen's medical records, his eyes going through the information thoroughly. Ayako sat on a different hospital bed, holding Little Roman for her friend.

Eventually, the Servant shook his head, a slight frown marring his face. "There's nothing physically wrong with you, Koleen. You're as healthy as can be. If anything, this is psychosomatic. And that's not really my field of expertise."

"Have you been feeling stressed? Have you given yourself enough rest?" Kagiso asked, looking to the blonde with concern.

"I felt like I did." She replied unsurely, looking to Ayako.

"I won't deny and say that you really put yourself through a wringer sometimes for entire days, Kalls." Ayako said, remembering the times she had to bring the Witch out of her workshop.

Koleen looked away guiltily from the truthful comment on her. "_I guess that is true…_" she whispered, though her words were still heard by them.

"Well, in any case, I'd need to ask you to refrain from working, Koleen." Sanson laid her hand back down gently, before he moved towards the cabinet behind him. "But, we'll prescribe you something to help you relax."

"And if you want, I can see if there really is something latching on to you, since you did sound incredibly worried." The Shaman said, placing the tablet aside as he ruffled through his fetishes. "Would you mind that?"

"No I won't." Koleen replied, taking a long deep breath as trepidation built up inside her.

"Nothing will go wrong, Kalls." Ayako said in support of her friend. The Blonde Witch smiled appreciatively, no doubt thankful.

Kagiso's hand finally fished out something; a large claw that was cracked in the middle, belonging to what Ayako would assume a large feline of some sort. Gripping the fetish with one hand, his other reached for Koleen's hand. The tall Shaman drew in a lungful of air, his exhale slow and measured. "_Wazazi, ninatafuta msaada wako._"

Light, purple smoke flowed from the claw, engulfing Kagiso's hand. Though his back was turned to her, Ayako was certain that his eyes would be a milky white. "_Ukubona, ubumnyama obuhlala ngaphakathi._"

The smoke expanded, covering the Shaman's torso like a coat. Sanson by this point had returned to the bed, the drugs he brought with him still in his hand. "_**Ukukhanya. Kuzokhanya.**_" The voice echoed in the room, as if the closed infirmary was a cave, the claustrophobic space enforcing the voice that came from all around them.

Kagiso placed Koleen's hand on her chest, then placed his closed fist on top of it, letting the smoke fall on her form. It wrapped around her like a blanket, Ayako herself could only hazard a guess as to what was occurring, even though she had experienced his Shamanism first hand, back in the Atlantic. A full minute and a half elapsed, before the smoke dispersed and spread the purple hue around the room.

"There definitely is _something_ connected to you. I'm not sure what it is exactly, whether it's detrimental to your being or not. But it's there." The tall Shaman explained, sighing shortly as he pocketed the cracked claw back inside his pouch.

A downcast expression formed on the Witch's face, Sanson approaching carefully, placing the drugs in her other hand. "Perhaps whatever this thing is, it can be placated with you slowing down, Koleen. Take these, the instructions are as written."

She pushed herself up, looking at the medicine as she now sat on the bed. "Stress aside, would this even work? It sounds like a placebo, and if that's the case…"

"Placebos would still work, even _if_ we knew that they were placebos." Kagiso said with a small smile.

"Well, okay then." She buttoned up her uniform before she pushed herself off the bed. Ayako did the same, approaching the Witch with her black kitten.

"Ayako, there's something I need to speak to you about." Kagiso said suddenly, drawing the two's eyes to him. "It's about your body."

"Oh, alright." Ayako turned to her friend, smiling in an attempt to comfort her. "Go on ahead, Kalls."

"Okay, I'll see you outside." the American Witch gave one final nod to the two inside the infirmary, before she made herself scarce, taking her black kitten along with her.

Ayako took a few steps towards the Shaman, hands on her hips as she appraised the taller man. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He spoke in hush tones, as Sanson joined the two, his eyes looking between them with concern. "It's about Koleen."

"Oh?"

"That… _essence_, that I felt. I could feel it coming from the cat." His words were supported by the serious expression on his face.

"How thick was it?" she asked, her arms moving up to fold over her chest.

"Just like hers." He repeated.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Sanson asked, just as concerned for the Witch.

"I have no idea. But, there is some kind of bond between them." He further explained to the two.

"How is it any different from contracts?" she asked of him, leaving her weight onto one leg.

"This is more than some kind of contract." He paused, taking a breath for a short pause. "It's, a personal connection. On their own, I would hazard pretty much any guess. But together, I can see the bond between them."

"If this is a bond between Koleen and her cat, then I don't think there's anything we can do." Sanson said, offering his own thoughts for them. "I don't think there's anything we _should_ do. If this connection is _personal_ as you said, then we should let it be."

Ayako sighed, her eyes trialing to the Servant. "She did get the cat in Rome, where a Maine Coon has no reason of existing. We all knew something was up with the cat. Maybe when this is all over, we can finally tell what it actually is."

"And hopefully, whatever this is, is not coming from the cat." Kagiso said, the tone of his voice relaxing slightly.

"_Hopefully._" Both she and Sanson said together, as she turned on her heel to meet up with her friend.

* * *

"So what did you hear?" Ayako asked, as she and Koleen entered her room. She made her way inside her bathroom, as Koleen lingered somewhat near the entrance.

"Hear what?" the Witch asked back, letting the door close behind her. There was something to her voice that Ayako notice, as she washed her face before returning back.

"Come on, you were just outside the infirmary, leaning on the wall as nonchalantly as you could." Ayako said with a smirk, leading her friend to her bed. Her puppet familiar woke up from its slumber, her plans already flashing in its mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Koleen tried to deflect, clutching her kitten for comfort, its cries filling the room.

"I guess enough, huh?" Ayako moved to the room's computer as her familiar dimmed the lights in her room. The large mirror that sat at her desk shifted in its function, becoming a screen. "Don't worry, I got something that'll take your mind off of it."

There was a silence that reigned in her room, leaving Ayako to take the opportunity to put on the movie she had. It carried on for a few minutes, before she finally got an answer. "Is everything going to be alright?" she asked, though Ayako could tell that she wasn't expecting an actual answer. Rhetorical, of sorts.

"Probably." She answered nonetheless, being as honest as she could for her friend. She pressed play, letting the intro play out as she made her way towards Koleen, the both of them sitting on the floor with their backs to the bed. "But, whatever it is, we'll be here for you. Don't worry."

Koleen's lips morphed into a light smile, her pink eyes reflecting the movie on the screen. "If it gets bed, I'm going to need you guys."

"I know, Kalls. I know." She wrapped an arm around her friend, their eyes settling on the movie. Her puppet familiar had made its way towards them, sitting itself beside the kitten. "We'd be shit people if we didn't."

"And that's how I know I can count on you guys."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

so we got a short one here! we get to see a more concrete effect of her new body, and to see a bit more of the non Masters that are around.

it's also fun to further expand the friendship between Ayako and Waver.

on another note, from the game side of things, i didn't get BB, which is sad. but i did get XX, which is awesome! i don't think i can ever successfully pull her off here, but if i somehow can, that'll be awesome. but for now, that's just a pipe dream for the long future.

translations!

"Ancestors, I seek your aid."

"To see, the darkness that resides within."

"The. Light. Will. Shine."

and with that out of the way, let's get to the reviews!

Addicted2fanfics: we can definitely expect more for the others! hold on to your belt!

Rotciv557: yeah, i can't wait to see it myself.

Thekiller7: i know what you mean, my dude! Africa is my favorite continent. i spent four years of my childhood there, and it still was some of the best four years of my life.

honestly, DW hardly ever does anything with the Southern Hemisphere. you'd think they'd try something with Australia, or more of South America, but still nothing.

thank god Fate/Requiem has Nzambi. she looks awesome.

King0fP0wers: America's gonna be a wild ride, for everyone involved.

TalonScythe: i've already got some ideas on how the rest of B Team can shine, and it'll be so much fun. and yeah, her body is a lot more stronger now.

well, once again everyone, thanks from dropping by!

leave a review if you guys don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	44. Interlude - White King's Banquet

_**Interlude: White King's Banquet**_

_?-?-?-?_

_A figure stood alone, engulfed by a sea of green, shadowed by golden light that reflected off of every surface that it touched. A verdant forest stretching as far as the eye could see, and the eye could see little, blinded by the very thing that illuminated the forest. There was no sun, for its brightness was outshone by whatever it was that gave them the light. There was nothing else to see, nothing else to feel beside the immediate surroundings._

_And then a hand emerged from the light, reaching for something, latching onto another hand. A free hand, that was pulled by this entity. This _person._ Pulled along the blinding forest, trailing down the path of dirt that was barely recognizable by the sound of footsteps atop it, along with the occasional crunching of grass. The sound of running water soon became audible, and not too long after the color blue joined the green that was blinded by light. A small river, meandering on the earth. Walking beside it, keeping to its shore._

_The hand that was pulling was becoming ever visible. A hand that lead to a shoulder holding white cuffs just below it. Nothing else was visible yet, the entity still obscured by the light, though the immediate surroundings had become a bit clearer._

_The walk felt like it took an eternity, towards an endless abyss that stretched on forever. One final step though, and everything became clearer. The light receded, showing more of the surroundings. The verdant forest was a beautiful sight to see, enhanced by the lake that the river met. The water so clean, so clear, yet so deep with the blue reaching a depth no one could guess. A spout of water emerged from the middle, giving the imagery of a fountain. And they were not alone._

_Sitting across on the other side of the lake, was a tall pale woman with hair so ashen, clad in tainted armor of black. A crackling lance was laid beside her, untouched as her hand was holding a golden apple. An apple that was being fed to the horse that lay beside her. Its neighing filled the air, mixed with the ambience that the forest carried. What looked like a helmet was on her lap, designed to look more like a dragon's head. Her yellow eyes were focused entirely on her horse, a calm expression on her face bellying her intimidating appearance._

_To their left sat another woman. Smaller than the first, leaning her back to a tree. Her form was out of shape, almost lifeless to their eyes, with the woman's green eyes showing little light. Her armor and blue dress was broken and tattered, caked in dried blood. It was hard to tell, if it was hers, or someone else's. The wounds on her body were palpable, a gory sight even though they were, in a sense, clean. Her blonde hair was a mess, hanging freely around her. A woman who was defeated, in almost every possible way._

_Standing opposite her, to _their_ right, was a familiar figure. Clad in black armor, not unlike the first woman, though her armor was also shattered. Unlike the previous woman, this one stood tall and proud, her corrupted sword planted on the ground with both her hands atop its pommel. She carried with her a darkness that resembled the first woman, and yet she herself carried a more malefic aura. Her face was free of anything that would cover it, showing a youthful face that openly scowled at them. Any defeat to her, was only temporary._

_The sound of clopping emerged from their direct left, joining them. A beautiful white horse, covered in regal armor. And the one who rode it, holding onto its reins, covered head to toe in armor. Nothing about this person was visible. A glamorous red cloak was wrapped around their shoulders, flowing with the wind that carried itself inside the forest. Their helmet, unlike the first woman, gave the image of a lion. And yet, unlike the three before them, there was hardly anything human that could be felt from this person._

_And finally, the hand that was pulling, that was bringing them here. A hand that belonged a woman- no. Not a woman. A mere child compared to all who gathered here. Clad in armor that wrapped around her torso, with a beautiful white dress underneath. Her blonde hair was tied with a large black ribbon into a ponytail. And her eyes, green and innocent. Full of hope and wonder, smiling happily. A smile that didn't last._

_As the last of the five gathered, her smile faded, and her innocent demeanor disappeared._

_Something else was needed here._

_And it was not her innocence._

* * *

2017

"Sylvia, zoom in on the United Kingdom, please."

"Yes Doctor."

The large monitor within the control room showed the blue holographic globe of the earth, with SHEBA showing it in full above the Central Bulkhead. All their eyes narrowed on the black dot that was both on the monitor and SHEBA. A dot that centered itself on the British island. They've seen blue dots. Red dots. Even white dots. They had never seen one that was black. One that somehow brought an ominous atmosphere to the room.

"That location should be, Wales. If my geography isn't failing me." Roman said, scratching the side of his head unsurely.

"No, you are correct." El-Melloi said, stepping forward to place a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm wondering how it suddenly appeared."

"It appears to be quite different from the Singularities we are facing." The Director added, her narrowed eyes entirely focused on the dot. "It's different from the one South East of it. Are we sure that's London?" she asked them.

"Oh for sure." Da Vinci replied before any of them could. "The date is the one being put to question in regards to whatever is in London. Now, this one in _Wales_ is the most curious one."

"When did the dot appear? Does anyone here know?" the Director asked the room, giving any of the technicians a chance to answer.

"2 hours, and 37 minutes ago, Director."

"Very recent then. The problem is, we do not know if it is dangerous." The Director sighed, before she turned to the three who had inadvertently became her council. "Any suggestions?"

"I have one, Director."

And yet it was neither of the three that answered the question.

The four of them turned to the entrance that had closed, seeing the short white clad Saber standing before them, her sword fit inside her sheathe snugly. She smiled at them, though it was not the innocent smile that she would often show them. Her face, her expression, was carrying that rare demeanor of a true king, one who could easily bend Sir Lancelot with her words. This was not the hypothetical existence of Arturia, walking down the path of adventure and honor. This was the King of Knights.

"Director." She gave Olga a curt nod, before doing the same to the other three. "Doctor. Professor. Da Vinci."

"I don't get a special title?" Da Vinci asked with a pout.

The innocent smile flashed briefly on the Saber's face. "Da Vinci is already an amazing title for you!"

"Oh, you flatterer." A rare blush tinted the Genius' cheeks.

"You have a suggestion, Arturia?" Olga moved herself to fully face the Servant, giving the shorter blonde her full undivided attention.

Her serious demeanor returned, as the green eyes of the King matched the golden eyes of the Director. "I do. Send me."

"And why should we send you?"

"Because I am needed there." Olga reeled in confusion, shaking her head before she turned to the others, who also shared her thoughts. Except for Da Vinci, who looked calm, with an almost smirk on her face.

"Then we should set up a team then, for this sudden rayshift." Said Roman, as he turned back to his console.

"No, Doctor." He stopped before he could do anything, turning back to the King. "I myself am enough, along with a Master to accompany me." Her eyes were assured, brokering no further argument.

The four people that stood at the head of the Control Room looked to one another, a silent conversation being had between. They turned back to Arturia, standing patiently in waiting, her hand on the pommel of her sword. Then, in unison, the four of them nodded.

* * *

"Would you ever… take out a bodily function?" Ritsuka asked, as both he and Ayako walked down the Chaldean corridor.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she glanced to him, herself sipping on an emptying juice box.

"Uhm, like, make it so you don't have to pee anymore. Or, you know, go through that monthly cycle?" a light blush formed on his face, glancing away from her eyes.

"I mean I _could_, but I wouldn't be human anymore by that point." she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Remember, I'm trying not to deviate too far here."

"How _far_ are you willing to go?" he asked, turning back to her with curious eyes.

"Oh, now that's a loaded question." Her chuckles filled the space between them, their steps unhindered as they walked on. "Honestly? I don't think I even know that myself."

"Maybe it'll change, as time goes by." He offered, eyes looking up to the ceiling in thought.

"Maybe. But that sounds like talk for the far future." Three pips echoed between, coming from the wrist communicators. The both of them looked to their own respective bands, seeing the sudden alerts, brows furrowing in confusion. The previous Singularity was still only a week ago.

"Well, let's see what's what, Ritsu-chan." Her hand reached out to slap the slightly taller young man on the back, almost sending him buckling forward. "Whoops."

* * *

Five people, four Masters and one Demi-Servant, sat to one side of the large table inside the briefing room they were gathered to. Across them was the Director, sitting with her arms crossed on the table, frustration clear on her face. On her sides were Lord El-Melloi II and Da Vinci, the former's furrowed brows mimicking the Director's feelings while the latter kept the picture perfect beautiful smile on her face. Standing to the side was the Doctor, carrying a rare frown on his face. Sitting on the table with them, between the Ground Team and the Director, was Arturia, for perfect with her hands connected on the tabletop.

The session was started with a frustrated sigh from the Director, glancing to the Doctor briefly. "Let's not waste any more time. Romani."

"Right, Olga." He pressed something on his tablet, bringing something to the forefront of the monitor. The blue map of the world.

"You found the next Singularities already?" Ayako asked, noticing the bright red dots that dotted the map.

"Only one exact location." The Doctor replied, pointing to London. "The other locations are still to be determined."

"So you haven't determined the date yet?" Koleen questioned, her hands keeping the black kitten on her lap occupied.

"Not yet." Doctor Roman replied with a shake of his head.

"That is not the topic of discussion today." the Professor spoke up, snuffing the cigarette that was in his lips. "We might have another problem here."

"And that is?" Mash asked, her lavender eyes searching the map.

"Here." He pointed to the black dot that resided slightly North West of the London dot.

"That's new." Kagiso commented, his metallic hand scratching the bottom of his chin as his eyes narrowed on the dot. "And we know nothing of this?"

"Nothing at all." Da Vinci spoke up, "Well, _I_ know something, but it's not my story to tell."

"We do have someone who claims to know what it is." The Director added, gesturing with her eyes to Saber, who had been silent throughout all of this.

"She didn't say _that_, let's be clear here." Da Vinci quickly interjected. "She said she had a _suggestion_, and that is to send her there."

"So whatever this place is, is connected to you then…" Ayako noted, looking back to the dot before returning to the Saber. "You're Welsh, aren't you?"

Arturia smirked innocently, tilting her head at her question. "I should be?" her answer came out as another question.

"Then it all makes sense then. It's probably is tied to her in some way that only she would know." Her golden eyes glanced to the Saber briefly. "And I assume you're unwilling to share the reason?"

Silently, Arturia shook her head, still keeping the innocent smile on her face. Ritsuka instead took the moment to pitch in. "I guess it's a very personal matter then." She nodded, confirming the fact as she turned her face to him.

The Professor audibly groaned, his fingers tapping the tabletop. "I see you've been hanging around the Bathory quite a lot lately."

"I will admit that she has rubbed off on me." Arturia responded with a not so innocent smile.

He scoffed lightheartedly, shaking his head in a subdued manner. "Much to your Knight's consternation."

"So, what is the plan here then?" Kagiso interjected before the conversation could devolve further. "Should we gear up for a sudden excursion?"

"Only one of you will." The Director replied, letting out a long sigh. "Arturia requested only her, and a Master to accompany her."

"So this really_ is_ a personal endeavor." Mash noted, her bespectacled eyes looking between them all, with Fou perched on her shoulder.

"Then how will we determine that? I feel like this is a very important distinction we need to take into account." Koleen asked, as she too began to see the complications of this excursion.

"Simple." Arturia's voice drew in their attention, bringing their eyes to her like a magnet. She in turn had her green eyes looking over the Ground Team. "Have any of the Masters, experienced the Dream Cycle recently?"

Briefly, the Ground Team looked to one another, before a hand carefully rose. Their eyes turned to the Puppeteer, for once looking worried between them. Contrasting the expression on her face, was the Director sighing with relief. "Oh, thank god…" The realization that Chaldea's most experienced Master being the one to be sent had finally put her at ease.

"Do you remember any details?" the Doctor asked, leaning slightly on the table.

Ayako shrugged her shoulders. "I had that dream three days ago. All I remember vividly are trees, blinded by light."

"That is all the confirmation I needed." The innocent smile on the Saber Class Servant's face hardened, becoming one of conviction. "Master Ayako and I will rayshift to this… _Anomaly_, together."

"Is there anything you _can_ share, Arturia?" Ayako asked, trying to further understand the situation, especially since it was now her life on the line.

The Saber tilted her head as her eyes aimed upward to the ceiling. "Mmmmmmm. This might take a few days, possibly longer."

"What? Why would this take so long?" she asked with incredulity.

"Because we will most likely be waiting." She explained, giving her and the room a single nod. "Especially if we leave as soon as we can."

"Well, looks like I'm gonna make a bento box." Ayako replied with a sigh, resigned to her fate as she stood up. "I assume that's it?"

The Director also stood up, followed closely by everyone else in the room. She nodded in response to Ayako's question. "We'll give you time to prepare, Aozaki."

Ayako sighed for the umpteenth time. "Thanks, Director. I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"Ayako-san." She was on her way to the cafeteria when the familiar voice of Ritsuka called her out, turning on her heel to see him approach her. An eyebrow rose when she noticed Kagiso walking closely behind him.

"Sup guys." her body turned to fully face them, giving the two her undivided attention.

"It seems that you will be getting some alone time with Arturia." Kagiso commented as both he and Ritsuka stopped beside her. "You should take this opportunity to ask her about it."

"About what?" her brows furrowed, wondering what the two meant.

"Remember, before we left for the Atlantic Singularity, when we were looking over the duel between Arturia-san and Lancelot-san?" He gestured with a hand, prompting her to remember.

She closed her eyes, pressing her thumb to her temple, a few seconds passing. She opened her eyes with a gasp. "Oh my god, you're right! Ah, we just pushed all that aside when we got the call."

Kagiso took a step closer, his voice lowering to a whisper. "_There is definitely a connection between them, and Mash._"

"_And if we know what it is, perhaps it can help her._" Ritsuka added.

"Yeah, I'll try and see if I can get a moment with her." She placed her hands on their shoulders, nodding to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ritsuka almost jumped out of his skin, his body quickly turning to face the approaching voice. Mash, with Koleen beside her, and their creature companions in their hands.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh…" his hand moved to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"We were just asking Ayako something." Kagiso replied for the both of them, before suspicion could cloud over them.

"About what?" Mash further pushed, her eyes narrowing onto them.

"About what to get for my birthday." Ayako added, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Your _birthday?_" Koleen looked taken aback, eyes looking to her in confusion. "Wasn't that last month?"

"_Exactly!_" she sighed exasperatedly, perhaps a little too exaggerated. "I _told_ them they were a month late."

"So perhaps we can set up a special dinner then?" Kagiso suggested, somewhat sincerely. "Invite a few more other people to join in."

At this even Koleen rolled her eyes. "If you can find anyone else awake at midnight." They five of them shared a good hearty laughter with one another.

"Master!" she turned around again upon being called. Although she was around her fellow Masters, it was obvious that it was her that was referred to, considering the voice that reached their ears.

The sight that had become unfortunately rarer for her to see, of Kiyohime jogging down the corridor, carrying something in her hands. On her face was a smile that had been even rarer since their _talk_ so long ago.

"Kiyo-chan, what's up?" her hands met her hips in akimbo, putting most of her weight on one leg.

She stopped the moment when she neared them, gasping for breath even though she wouldn't need to as a Servant. "I had planned on making you something, with the Red Archer's help, but I heard that you will have to leave for another Singularity."

She held back the sigh that almost left her lips. She sooner end up losing all her red hair at this rate. "Yeah, it came up all of a sudden."

"I see." Kiyohime didn't bother hiding her irritation with her sigh, her golden eyes closed for a second. "It seems the Red Archer's suggestion was not off key." She brought forth the item she was holding. The very exact thing that Ayako had planned on making. "He said that a bento will help you stomach this ordeal."

"Well, he's not wrong. I wanted to make one myself, if only so I won't be twiddling my thumb later." She smiled appreciatively, taking the wrapped bento from the Berserker, who's smiled widened as her eyes watered. "Thanks, Kiyo-chan."

"Are you going to head out now then, Ayako?" Mash asked, seeing as the one thing that the Puppeteer had intended to do was accomplished by another.

"Looks like it." She responded by turning to face her team again. "See you guys next week, or whenever."

* * *

?-?-?-?

"When _is_ this, anyway, Saber? Doctor, have you determined it?" she asked both the Servant, and Chaldea, as they appeared in the clear Welsh fields.

"_Inconclusive._" He replied, confusion laced in his voice. "_Whatever this place is, it was very easy to latch on to._"

"Almost as if it _wanted_ to be found." Ayako's golden eyes glanced to the Servant beside her, as they walked down the cresting hill. "Where are we heading?"

"North." Arturia replied, a hand rising to point towards the direction. A canopy of trees that lead to a deeper forest.

"Well then, lead the way."

And lead, she did. Despite the distance between the spot where they arrived at, and the green forest that served as their destination, they reached the canopy of trees in what felt like a moment's time to Ayako. Her eyes blinked rapidly when she realized that they had traversed the distance in such a short time the moment her foot stepped inside the grass of the forest. She glanced behind her, behind the figurative path that they had walked down, wondering what the hell had just happened. Her eyes widened when she saw nothing.

Flashes of the dream returned to her, as she saw nothing but an abyss of light. She brought her communicator close to her as Arturia pulled her alone, dragging her by her hand. "Doc, you still there?"

"…_we're getting a lot of interference..."_ static filled the air at his answer. "_…attempting to reset…_"

Now it was just her, and Arturia. Any sort of dread she would have likely felt was quelled by the young Servant, of which she was somewhat thankful. But, again, that just leaves the two of them alone. How convenient.

"Saber, I got a question if you don't mind me asking." She spoke up, picking up the pace herself so she wouldn't be dragged all the way.

"Go ahead, Master." The Saber replied, glancing to her with a smile.

_Here goes nothing._ Ayako thought to herself. "What's going on with you, Lancelot, and Mash?"

Not even a flinch from the Saber, still following down the blinding path as if nothing had happened. "What do you mean?"

"The both of you were always… _careful_, whenever Mash was around. Lancelot, especially." Again, Arturia's face didn't falter, with only a slight tilt to her head being her response. "You know who the Servant she's bonded to, don't you?"

Her smile took a more calming note. "I do." She admitted simply. Ayako was surprised by how easy it was.

"And you're not telling her because…?"

"Mash needs to fill into her role on her own." Arturia replied, facing back to the front as she pulled Ayako along without rest. "Without my help. Without Sir Lancelot's help. Without the Spirit that's bonded to her's help."

"And what must she do then?"

"That is entirely up to her." Although she couldn't see it, Ayako was certain that there was a smile on the Saber's face. "She needs to find meaning, in her life. In her role. In her duty. Knowing who the Servant bonded to her is not enough, especially since they are being quite, _stingy._ Once she finds it, then she will truly be able to shine."

"So you know who it is then." She sighed inwardly, understanding the Saber's reasoning.

"I do. So does Sir Lancelot." Her grip tightened ever so slightly around Ayako's hand. "And I hope you won't share this with Mash. It is very important for her growth."

She sighed, already irritated with this new development. "Fine, I won't tell her." She looked around their path, noticing that she wasn't blinded at all by the light like in the dream, aside from it encapsulating the forest like a suffocating blanket. "We're getting close, aren't we?" she asked again, noticing the stream of water that they were nearing.

"Yes we are." Arturia replied, keeping a steady pace as they marched further deeper into the forest.

"Is it… is it where the Lady of the Lake is?" she hazard a guess.

The Saber shook her head. "It is not. Though that is not a bad guess."

"Is this place even real then?" another guess, as she noticed how… _wrong_ this place felt, despite the tranquil air it provided.

"Probably. Maybe." She giggled, covering her hand with her free hand. "We might never know, this was always Merlin, or Morgan's, expertise."

"… _Hello, Ayako._" The familiar voice of the Doctor echoed in the forest, bringing Chaldea back into the equation. "_We're back. Sorry it took a while, we had to troubleshoot what the problem was, but hopefully everything's fine."_

"It was only 5 minutes, Doc. It's fine." She responded with a chuckle. The chuckle died when she didn't get an immediate response.

"… _How long has it been, Ayako?_" he asked, his voice sounding… horrified.

That sent a pit down her stomach. "5 minutes?" she repeated, hoping to whatever deity that was still around that it wasn't what the Doctor's words implied. "Why? How long has it been?"

"_Ayako, it's close to 10pm already here. It's been 9 hours since the rayshift."_ The proverbial pin had dropped in the empty room.

Her own hand tightened around the Servant's, as the shiver that ran up her spine kept on running, and running. "Well, guess now we know why Saber said that it could take a few days…" she tried to make light of the situation, if only to just clear her own nerves.

"_The fact that we have only audio on you right now makes this whole thing even sketchier."_ She outwardly groaned at the revelation.

"Of course, why would things ever be easy?" she looked to the Saber, only seeing the young Servant's back as she continued to drag Ayako as if there was nothing wrong with the world. "Are you gonna clock out?"

"_I was planning to, but now… I'm going to be up all night just trying to determine what went wrong._" He told her, his tiredness audible to her.

"Get the Professor and Da Vinci there as well to help." She in turn said to him. "You're still human, Doc. You need your damned rest."

"_Fine, I'll get them up to date. Let's hope things don't pass by too fast._" He said with obvious reluctance.

"We have arrived."

Ayako looked up, her conversation with the Doctor pushed aside as the both of them stopped. Seeing it all, was like the feeling of déjà vu, as the dream became clearer by the second. The clean, clear water that seemed to reach depths she could only imagine. The spout of water in the middle that gave the lake its own natural fountain. And the woman sitting across their location, her weapon laid to the side with an apple in her hand, being fed to the resting black horse beside her.

Ayako's eyes widened when she realized who this woman exactly was, as she looked up from her horse. Pale yellow eyes looking at the both of them, her face expressionless.

"The White Lily has arrived, second to all, I see." Her voice was both familiar, yet foreign. Even more so than the King Arthur they encountered in Fuyuki. The woman's eyes then moved onto her. "And this young woman is a Chaldean Master, I take it?"

"That's right!" the Saber replied without hesitation, promptly sitting herself down onto the grass, pulling Ayako along with her. "I guess it's unsurprising that the King of Storms would be the first to answer the call."

The woman scoffed, though not with malice. "It's unsurprising for the _both_ of us to be here so early, being but rare figments in the story of King Arthur."

"Don't say that." The young, hopeful voice of _their_ Arturia responded. "By simply existing, even as shallow as we are, shows how important we truly are to our legend."

They locked eyes for a few seconds, before the older woman turned away. "Hmm." She continued feeding her horse in silence.

"Can I pet her?" Arturia asked with childlike hopefulness.

A few seconds stretched out before the older Arturia replied. "Sure."

"Yay!" Ayako could only stare in bewilderment, after seeing only the _serious_ Arturia for the past whole day reverting back to the young maiden that they had all gotten to know. She followed after the Saber as she took off, running towards the other side of the lake.

It only took a moment for the two of them to join the tall woman, with Arturia's hands already digging into the horse's mane. "Oh, you're so beautiful, Llamrei." The horse neighed delightedly, scratching its head into her hands.

"What is the King of Storms?" Ayako asked the taller Arturia, as the Chaldean Saber's focus was stolen by the horse.

"I am the leader of the Wild Hunt." She answered succinctly.

"Oh shit." Was Ayako's only reply, earning a chuckle from the taller woman. "So are we in the Fae realm or something?"

She shook her head in response. "If we were, you'd be dead."

Should she be surprised? She shouldn't, really. She brought her communicator back. It had been 3 minutes since she last touched base with Chaldea. "Chaldea, come in."

A few seconds went by before someone answered her. "_Ayako. It's been a while."_

"I was hoping it hasn't." she remarked dryly. "What time is it now, Waves?"

"_4am, sharp. Can you speed up whatever it is you're doing there?"_ the Clock Tower Lord asked.

"We're waiting for other people to arrive." She told him with a tired sigh. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this is probably going to be a meeting of sorts."

"That is precisely it." The pale Arturia added, her fading yellow eyes closed to the world.

"_Who was that?"_ El-Melloi asked with a sudden start. "_That sounded like Saber, but different._"

"It was the leader of the Wild Hunt." She replied with a smirk.

"_Wild Hunt? Ah, I see. Well, I expect this meeting to be quite the humdinger."_ His sighed carried over through the connection. "_Keep us posted._"

"I'll try. See you later Waves."

"_Don't get lost to time. Chaldea out."_ And just like that, the connection was cut again.

She sighed tiredly, looking to the two mirror Servants. Their young Servant, fussing over the horse that would belong to her. The older Arturia was content to sit in silence, occasionally glancing to the Saber. Ayako settled with leaning her back on the horse, taking out the bento that was prepared for her. _Might as well._ She thought to herself, anticipating her long day to be even longer. Not it was simply a waiting game.

It wouldn't be for another half hour, _her half hour,_ until finally another person appeared. A very familiar person, with bits and pieces of her armor shattered and broken. Yet she walked to the lake with pride, planting the tip of her sword in the dirt, her hands held atop its pommel. Ayako's brow rose at the sight, seeing the corrupted Saber level a glance their way. The taller Arturia sent a quick glance before returning to her horse, while Chaldea's Saber held a prolonged eye contact while her hands were still roaming around the horse.

"You could've freshened up before coming here." The taller woman commented, scoffing dismissively.

Their once villain chuckled darkly at the remark. "It is but a mark, for the White Lily to see what her Master had accomplished. The Chaldeans declared that they will stop this _False King_, and I will see if they can fulfil this promise." Her pale eyes then narrowed onto them. "And her progress? How goes it?"

"She's slowly filling into her role." Ayako replied, the question all but confirmed what kind of Spirit Mash was bonded to. When she gets back, she'd need to do some research on them.

"Hm." Was her only response, before she returned her gaze to the fountain-like spout.

Ayako touched back with Chaldea, grimacing and holding back a curse when they relayed to her that two full days had passed. Her body fortunately was still functioning as normally as it should. Cries of alarm surged within the Control Room the moment she relayed who the latest arrival was, but she assured them that nothing would happen to her. The Puppeteer's eyes flickered to the location that she and Saber had arrived at.

"Hang on, another one popped up." She said, noticing a tall white horse emerge from the trees, with a tall armored figure riding atop it.

"_We'll give you some privacy then._" It was the Doctor's voice this time that answered her, before the connection was cut. They said that they only had audio coming through to them, but could they even get anything from whenever this place was?

"It seems we are drawing near." The tall Arturia remarked derisively, surprising Ayako, for the woman had so far been cordial with everyone. Her mannerisms bellied her intimidating presence.

"That we _are_." The irritation was shared by the corrupted Saber, glancing to the newcomer with obvious distaste.

"Please, we shouldn't be so hostile with one another." Their Saber said, an arm reaching out to the tall woman, intent on stopping her from escalating.

"Yeah, I think we should hold steady, until whoever it is that you're all waiting for arrives." Ayako said in support, the tingling feeling running up her spine intensifying at the newcomer's presence. Unlike the other three Arturia's, this one didn't feel human.

Even compared to the woman they were next to, who had a completely detached air to her. Said woman glanced to them briefly, before relenting as her shoulders relaxed.

A loud thump signaled the last arrival, all eyes turning to the one who had suddenly appeared, leaning on a tree in pain. This woman's armor almost mirrored the corrupted Arturia's, as it along with her dress were broken and torn. Her face, the expression on it, was forlorn. Compared to their Saber's innocent visage, at times the mask would fade to show the true King underneath. Compared to the tall woman they sat beside, a calm demeanor with her words carrying farther at a whisper. Compared to the corrupted Saber, pride and power despite the disheveled look she held. Compared to the one before her, who showed nothing else, but their armored self.

_This is the King of Knights?_ Ayako thought with furrowed brows, worry creeping up within her.

"_The King of Knights._" The armored figure spoke for the first time, their voice distinctly still familiar, and yet so completely foreign to her. Their gaze was aimed at the crumpled King, and Ayako could only guess what sort of expression she bore. She then turned to where they sat, and she felt the figure's gaze on her. "_The Chaldean. The White Lily._" She acknowledged the both of them, and the tall woman beside them. "_The King of Storms._" The tall woman growled beneath her breath. "_And the Tyrant King._" The armored figure closed off, before settling their gaze on the blue clad Arturia.

"And to _you_, Lion King." The corrupted Saber said with a sneer. "Now _you,_ King of Knights. Spill it out, we are here because of you."

The Tyrant King's bark was ignored for a full minute, they all were, as if they didn't exist.

"Have you lost your reason?" the King of Storms asked, her tone firm yet caring. "Have you lost your will?"

At this, the King of Knights stirred, turning to face them with a glare. "Do you… not understand?" she asked them, pushing herself up off the ground. "Camelot, has failed…"

"Has it?" the Tyrant King retorted with a scoff. "It was inevitable, we were warned of this from Merlin."

"Plenty of times, in fact." Their Saber added with a nod of agreement. Ayako could only sit there in silence, just watching this exchange with rapt attention.

"What are you trying to get here?" the King of Storms asked, her voice becoming harder, heavier. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

She stood there in silence, her glare sharpening like a blade. "To _fix_ everything!"

"Do not be such a fool, King of Knights." The King of Storms said, standing up to her full height. "Nothing needs to be fixed. Everything is as it should be. Are you trying to go against Merlin's words? Do you honestly think that you can change reality so easily?"

"Where the hell did this come from?" the Tyrant King asked with a scowl. "_Where_ is the King of Knights, who knew naught of how her people felt? Who showed no emotion? _Where is she?!_"

"She is _dead!_ Atop the Hill of Camlann! Skewered by my own Knight!" the fire in her green eyes erupted in fury.

"Do you consider that a failure, King of Knights?" their Saber asked, her soft voice halting the escalating argument.

She took a step back, confusion briefly flashing across her face. "How could you not? We have failed them, our people, our Knights…"

"Did we?" her voice matched the hardness of the taller woman beside her. "I'm certain that most of them would say that they had failed themselves. Have you _spoken_ with any of them?"

"Spoken… how could I? After what I have done?"

"Simple. You just speak with them, they are still people." The White Lily's words earned chuckles from the Tyrant King. "Is that so difficult?"

"They would not want to see my face…"

"They most likely will." Their Saber shook her head, obvious disappointment clear on her features. This was such a rare sight to see, even more so than usual. "Even as you are now, our Knights will not hesitate to stand by you. Stand behind you. Stand beside you."

"Do you have such little faith in your Knights?" the Tyrant King asked.

"I _do not! How dare you insinuate that!_" rage emerged once more in the battered King's face.

"Then prove it." The King of Storms challenged, crouching down to pick up her blackened lance, before pointing the weapon at the King of Knights. "Do you realize that this path of yours shows how little that faith is? You insult their character."

The fire in her eyes began fading, eyes widening as she took a step back, her back touching the tree. "Do not be so harsh on yourself." The White Lily questioned, her feet taking her to the King of Knights. "This is the life that we lived, some of us deviated elsewhere." She gestured to the other three Arturias. "Do not look to the past with such tinted glasses. Even as we are now, we have to look forward."

The King of Knights fell back down, back still to the tree, shoulders and arms slack. Ayako couldn't imagine what she was thinking through.

"_Out of the mouth of babes and sucklings hast thou ordained strength._" The King of Storms lowered her lance, chuckling amusedly with a smirk on her face. "Leave it to the most innocent of us, to show wisdom."

"_That is enough._" The Lion King spoke, after keeping to themselves, leaving the others to speak. "_Let her ruminate on her misgivings. If she is still, uncertain of where she stands, then we will come. But we all have our own… responsibilities._" At those words, a shiver ran up Ayako's spine, and lingered far longer than it would. She'd have to table this… gut feeling of hers.

The sound of steel leaving the dirt followed her speech. The Tyrant King had made her move. "As much as I loathe to admit it, the _Lion King_ is correct. Leave the King of Knights here, an image of her final resting place. A fitting place."

"The Chaldean Master also needs to leave. A human has stayed far longer than they should here." The King of Storms glanced to Ayako, still sitting on the ground, nodding to her as the black mare rose up. "This… _likeness_ of Avalon, even a fake, is too much for her."

"Even locked up, he still accommodates for us." The White Lily remarked, her voice returning to the innocent maiden that Ayako was comfortable with. "The next time I see him, I will thank him sincerely."

"Better you than I, my younger self." The King of Storms commented, reequipping her helmet. "_I would not be as happy as you are if I were to see him again._"

"Nor I." the Tyrant King commented with a dark chuckle. "And it seems the Lion King has disappeared already. Damn her."

Ayako blinked her eyes rapidly. She didn't even notice the armored figure leave. There was no sound, no movement. They were just gone. So suddenly. There was an alarm ringing in her mind, but all she could feel was relief, at no longer having to be in their presence. And no longer having to stay in this realm. She stood up, brushing off the nonexistent dirt off of her. She made sure the now emptied bento was in her hands.

"Well, if we're finally leaving, then hallelujah." She commented with a chuckle. She felt heavy hands on her shoulder, causing her to look up. The tall Arturia, now already atop her own steed, was looking down on her.

"_Do not waver in your path, Chaldea. It will be a harsh one._" Her voice was slightly muffled by the helmet, but she understood her clearly.

"I won't. Even if you somehow stand against us, I will not waver. _We_ will not waver." She responded, straightening her back, meeting where the King's pale eyes would be.

The hand on her shoulder tightened, just a bit. "_Good._" She nodded, before freeing her shoulder from her grasp. "_Llamrei, ride!_" With a loud bellowing neigh, the black steed rode off, disappearing into the forest.

She caught eyes with the corrupted Saber, the Tyrant King, for a brief second. Despite the history, they both nodded to one another, before the Saber turned on her heel, and left back where she came from.

"Do not lose yourself in these thoughts, King of Knights." Their Saber said, crouched down beside the battered Saber. "But, understand, that you have done no wrong. This is your path. Stay true to it." She said, hand patting the King of Knights' hair, before she stood back up. She turned to face Ayako, the smile back on her face. "Shall we return, Master?"

Ayako breathed a long, sigh of relief. "Let's."

* * *

2017

"Seven days? I've been there for a whole damn week?" Ayako questioned with incredulity, sitting on her opened coffin, her body still wet all over.

"It was unnecessarily worrying." The Director said, arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping nervously. "And, we only got bits and pieces of whatever it was that transpired."

"And only audio too, at that." Ayako ran her hand through her hair, letting the braid unravel free. "Well, there was a lot more to it, aside from being a motivational meeting between the Arturias."

"It is fortunate that you noticed, Ayako." Said Saber commented, standing not too far from them. Her smile wasn't as bright, but it was still genuine.

"We'll face them, won't we?" she asked the Saber with furrowed brows.

Arturia shrugged her shoulder. "Perhaps."

"Let us continue this in the briefing room then, you can debrief us there." The Director said with a short nod.

Ayako sighed, but she stood up either way.

"Yeah, there's a _lot_ to talk about."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

the first Interlude is here!

i had a bit of a hiccup there in the middle, but overall, i'm very happy with this. especially with the way i'm writing Saber Lily. and we also got to meet the other Sabers! that was also fun.

i've got an idea for another Interlude, but nothing concrete yet, so it will probably be awhile until we'll see the next one.

next chapter, will be a bit of a breather, followed by a few ones as well. then, i _think_ we'll begin touching an Event, hmmm?

speaking of events, any of you guys doing the rerun? i'm feeling a bit lazy, so i'm hardly putting in an effort. at least my support's set up.

i think that's it? so, let's get to the reviews!

Rotciv557: oh it'll be fun, i've got a lot of ideas with Abby and Koleen. and yeah, i've missed a lot of mistakes, be it grammatical or spelling. i used to have more time to write, now i don't, so it's been difficult.

Addicted2fanfics: Cthulhu's not a cat, but that cat is _something_.

King0fP0wers: yeah, it's my way of making up for the lack of interactions that would have happened in the beginning. it'll also make the Lostbelt hurt more.

Guest: that would definitely happen. it's happened before, in F/Z, with Lancer breaking one of his lances, and Rider losing his Gordius Wheel. i don't have a plan for Martha to lose Tarrasque as of the moment, but i do have a plan with someone else losing a Noble Phantasm.

The killer7: oh, Native America will be difficult for me, that's the most foreign of cultures to me. it'll be interesting come America.

MirageSPL: hmm, i wonder.

TalonScythe: yeah, i saw that Medea, it is phenomenal. i even commented on it! it's _chef's kiss_. and yeah, catch ups are definitely necessary since we get to see the things that we sorta missed it.

well, thanks again everyone, for reading this! it's awesome!

drop a review if you don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


	45. Left by Time

_**Left by Time**_

2017

"God damn, that motherf…. Mmmmmmm!" Ayako wanted to so badly slam her fist on the table in anger. She wouldn't mind fixing the damage. But, she had to restrain herself, lest she bring attention to them that was unwanted. "_It_ _ruined_ our library! Both physical, and digital! Aahhh!"

"_It_ is nothing, if not thorough." Kagiso said with a pronounced frown on his face. He was far more subdued in his anger that he shared with her. "Did you find anything, Ritsuka?"

"Fairy Tales." The younger Master replied with obvious displeasure. He looked up from the colorful book, his eyes reaching for Kagiso's. "Was there someone with children here? I struggle to see the point for a book like this to be here."

"Not that I remember." Kagiso commented, glancing to the Puppeteer for her input.

"Neither do I." she answered with a tired sigh. She pushed herself away from the desks, planting her head on the tabletop unceremoniously. "We're getting nowhere. Especially this late."

"Yes. Perhaps we should call it a night then." The Shaman agreed, hiding a yawn behind his metallic hand. "With as tired as we are, _especially_ with you, Ayako, it'd be best if we continue this when we are of abled minds."

"Yeah, you're right." She replied, straightening herself back up as she returned to the PC she was using. She set about scrubbing her virtual tracks. "Make sure everything's just as it was before."

"_Yes._" The both of them replied as they too got to cleaning, though in their case they made sure the books they had taken were placed back where they had gotten them.

A loud ping echoed in the otherwise empty library, causing Ritsuka to jump in sudden surprise. Ayako and Kagiso looked to their communicators, noticing a priority email that was sent to them. "Huh, a company email. We don't get those anymore…" she commented as she opened the email.

They read the text in silence, their intense expressions relaxing at the contents.

"Oh, this sounds fun." Ayako said with a growing smirk.

"Man, it's a good thing my mom told me to pack a nice suit." Ritsuka groaned, his hand reaching for the back of his neck.

"If the Director really acquired the services of Da Vinci and Medea for this, perhaps you should give either of them a call, to give it a good clean up." Kagiso commented, placing a hand on the younger Master's shoulder.

"Well the event's on New Year's Eve, so we got time." Ayako said as she stood up from the chair. "I guess the Director's trying solidify the morale for our crew, after all this time."

"They needed it." Kagiso agreed, nodding along. "They've been doing nothing but work and work."

"I wonder what she did to get those two to work with her, though." Ritsuka said aloud in wonderment. "From what you guys said, Casters can be difficult to work with."

"Well, I know of _one_ thing that will get Medea working along, but I'm not 100% sure if the Director allowed it." Ayako said with a nod. "I guess all we can do is ask them."

"That we can."

* * *

21 Days Left

"And Da Vinci wouldn't mind if I just ask?" Mash questioned, sitting in the newly refurbished office that was officially given to the Doctor, seeing him slowly sip the coffee so early in the morning.

"Of course not, Mash." The ginger haired man replied with a soft smile on his face. "Olga came to an agreement with her and Medea, just to help with this event that she had planned. Medea especially seems very much eager to, _show off,_ so to say." He said with an added smirk.

"_Fou, Fou!_" the white mascot of Chaldea pawed its tiny claws on the Doctor's stack of papers on his desk, scratching the parchment without abandon.

"Besides, Mash. I think Da Vinci's more than eager to make something for you." His smirk quivered slightly at his own words. "Well… not _as_ eager on her own pet projects."

The Demi-Servant was still unsure, and her mouth opened to speak up once more.

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"_Doctor? You called for me?_" the familiar voice of the American Witch came from the other side of the door.

He briefly glanced to the door to his office, smiling at the voice. "Come in, Koleen."

The door slid open, and the footsteps followed, as the one and only Koleen Bertrand walked in, with her black red eyed kitten in her hands, and a white tote bag around her shoulders. Her pink eyes briefly caught Mash's, before finding their mark with the Doctor. "You needed me for something?" she asked him, standing behind the Demi-Servant's chair.

"Yes. As you no doubt have heard, there is an upcoming… party, that Olga is planning. Fancy suits and dresses and all that." The Witch nodded. "Well, I was hoping you could accompany Mash to Da Vinci. I curried a favor from her, just to create something nice for Mash."

Mash's eyes widened at the eye-opening words. "Doctor! You didn't have to do that!"

"Mash, please. This is a rare opportunity for you to, enjoy your life a little." He said with a pleasant smile. "I hope you don't mind, Koleen."

"Not at all, Doctor." Koleen replied with a knowing smile. "I was planning on heading to Medea, myself." She gestured to the tote bag she brought. "It was a nice dress I wore for my cousin's wedding, and my mom insisted that I brought it with me. _Apparently_ for occasions like this."

"But, Doctor Roman…" Mash still looked unsure, shifting her between the Witch and him.

He reached forward to grab her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Mash. It's okay. You deserve this, alright?"

She held his gaze for a short while, she relented with a nod. "Alright, Doctor. I will." She said, standing up and taking Fou into her hands.

"And don't worry. Da Vinci already has the necessary materials she needs to make you a dress." She finally smiled, feeling the warmness in her heart grow.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said back to him.

"Now go have fun you two. We best enjoy it, before things return to the way they were."

"We will Doctor." Koleen said, as both she and Mash walked out of the Doctor's new office.

They walked down the corridor, little creatures in their hands, pawing at each other with their little paws. There was a comfortable silence hanging between, the both of them content with just heading straight to their destination. A silence, that was eventually broken by the younger woman.

"Are we not heading to Da Vinci's workshop?" Mash asked, noticing the path they were taking.

"No, both she and Medea got a separate room for this whole juncture." Koleen explained with an exasperated sigh and shake of her head. "Just to separate their usual workshop Caster shenanigans from this endeavor."

"And you're planning on going to Medea?" Mash asked again. "This party is still a long ways away, isn't it?"

"It is. And the Director said in the email that us Masters get preferential treatment for whatever services the Casters provide." The Witch shrugged her shoulders. "But, I'd rather get my things done as quickly as possible. Give the rest of the crew a chance to spread their wings. So, the sooner I can be out of their hair, the better."

"Ah. You're, a lot kinder than how you paint yourself, Koleen." Mash commented, her mind returning to the times she was with the Witch in her workshop, often regaling her and Elizabeth her past.

"Thanks." Koleen smiled appreciatively. "It's, actually becoming more difficult, to be like this."

"If that's so, then you can count on us to make sure you're staying in the light." Mash said with determination.

"Thank you, Mash." She sighed, somewhat with relief. "I've heard the same from Ayako, but it's good to hear others say it too. It's nice, to actually have friends, Mash."

"I know." She said back, her smile widening as she agreed with the sentiment. "Friends…"

Their remaining walk was done in silence, once again hanging comfortably between them. It wasn't far for long, until Koleen lead the both of them to a room that used to belong to a subdivision within Chaldea, with all its members being a victim to the explosion, its last remaining remember secluding themselves with the kitchen staff, the trauma of it too much for them. Koleen, with a careful free hand while the other was holding her kitten, knocked on the door.

"_We are open!_" the Grecian Caster's voice answered, her voice carrying with it a certain pep to it.

Koleen flashed her lanyard, opening the door for the both of them, as they stepped inside the repurposed room. Mash's eyes widened at the sight, seeing staff members (five people in particular) also inside the room. Six machines, all for the purpose of tailoring and weaving, lining the corner wall, manned by each of them. Medea was overseeing them, meticulously going over their work with a hawk's eye. On the other half of the room was only one person, yet her side was noticeably far messier than Medea's. She waved at them, welcoming the two of them with a wide smile.

"Mash, Koleen! Welcome, to our impromptu tailor's hut!" Da Vinci said ecstatically, arms held out to welcome them.

Mash looked around the room briefly, before addressing the Genius. "I wasn't expecting this room to be so crowded."

"I have acquired the help of a few volunteers to assist us, with compensation of course." Medea replied, turning around to face the two as the door slid to a close behind them. Her hood was drawn down, revealing her elfin face.

"We've noticed." Koleen commented with a wry smile. "Were there no other Servants that would help out?"

"There is one." Medea's eyes glanced to the door, as it slid opened.

"Here are the materials, Medea." Both Koleen and Mash turned around to see the feline Huntress walk in, carrying an assortment of things with her. She was still wearing the white, featureless mask that Medea had given her. She took notice of their presence and sighed, her ears drooping for a second.

"Good, place them over there." Medea gestured towards the supposed dividing line between the two Casters. "There's a spare station over there as well. You know what to do."

She sighed again, but moved without protest. "Yes, Medea." She joined the five crew, assisting Medea with her work.

"Now, what is it that you two are here for?" said Caster asked them, a smirk forming on her purple lips. "I think we can hazard a guess."

The both of them nodded. "I wanted to see if you can, freshen up this dress of mine." Koleen gestured to her tote bag.

"And I was told that Da Vinci will make me my own dress?" Mash said unsurely, glancing to the Genius, who smiled brightly.

"Yes, I will! Come here, Mash, and we can get started!" the Mona Lisa gestured with both her hands, beckoning the Demi-Servant over.

"Go ahead, Mash. I'll be here with Medea." Koleen said, pushing Mash forward with her shoulder, what with her kitten still occupying her hand.

With the support she was given, Mash walked towards Da Vinci's side of the room, with Fou now making his way up to her hair. She sat across the desk, one that was unbefitting of a Genius like her, though Da Vinci seemed to make it work. Mash sat with her hands on her lap, while Da Vinci's were on the table, fingers intersected with one another.

"So, do you have anything in mind?" the Caster asked with her signature smile on her face.

"Uuuuhhh, I don't know. All I've ever worn, were these." She gestured to her own uniform, distinct than most of the crew, by virtue of her having been a former member of A Team.

"Hm… then let's start with something simple then." She leaned in closer to Mash. "What color would you prefer?"

"Color? Uhm, color…" her eyes glanced to Fou, peering over her from her head. "I think, I'd like white."

"White? Ah, something pure for a young maiden. I can work with that. Hold on a minute." Da Vinci pulled out a yellow sketchpad, and a sharpened pencil, and began sketching something onto it. It wasn't hard for Mash to guess what she was doing.

And it didn't take long, too. "So something like this?" Da Vinci flipped the sketchpad, showing Mash what she had planned. A supposedly white dress (for there wasn't any color to it) with its sleeves hanging below her shoulders. The dress itself was relatively short, stopping just above her knees, with patterns at the edges that give it a sort of four leaf clover look. There were white gloves on her hands, with tiny ribbons just below the back of her palm. White heels, modest in size. A thin white ribbon wrapped around her neck, with a flower on her hair.

"Wow." Mash said with widened eyes.

"_Fou!"_ the small creature on her head seemed to agree.

"Do you like it?" Da Vinci asked with a softening smile.

"I think so." she replied, still trying to understand the feeling.

"Alright then." Da Vinci placed the sketchpad on the table. "Stand up, and let me take your measurements."

"Okay." Fou jumped off her hair and onto the desk, sitting on the tabletop to wait for her as she stood up and followed the Genius. At her command, Mash spread her arms apart in a T pose, as Da Vinci got to work.

"Will this take long?" she asked as she felt the measuring tape around her waist.

"Of course not, Mash. At the latest, I'd be done tomorrow, but you'll most likely get to see it by the end of the day." She replied without pause. "Be sure to wear it, and see if it's to your liking, because if it isn't, then you should come back to me. Understand?"

"Yes, Da Vinci."

"Good! Good." It didn't take too long for the Caster to work her magic, finally returning back to her desk. "You can go now, Mash."

"Thank you, Da Vinci." She said, smiling in earnest.

"You're welcome, Mash." Da Vinci too flashed a rare kind of smile for the Demi-Servant.

With Fou jumping back onto her shoulder, Mash moved herself to Medea's side of the room, where Koleen was still waiting. Her tote bag was in her hand instead of her shoulder, with her dress being handled personally by Medea. The Witch, with her black cat in her hand, looked to Mash with her pink eyes.

"Are you done?" she asked the Demi-Servant.

"Yes, Koleen. How about you?" Mash asked back.

She shook her head. "By the end of the day." She gestured to the door with a nod. "Shall we leave?"

"Okay." And leave they did, leaving the room together just as they entered. "What next?" Mash asked, as they began walking down the corridor.

"I don't know… lunch?" Koleen said with a shrug.

"Lunch sounds good."

"Maybe the others are there."

"Maybe. Senpai said that he and the other two were up late researching something."

"Probably involving that Singularity Ayako was pulled in to." The older young woman sighed. "Let's get that lunch."

"Let's."

* * *

14 Days Left

"Just go inside, damn it!" Elizabeth repeatedly smacked the back of the draconic Berserker, as they both stood outside the room of the Puppeteer's. She was dressed in the dancing getup she had procured from the Grecian Caster, worn whenever she would workout with the Puppeteer. "Knock, and go!"

"Look, it's not easy!" Kiyohime retorted, trying to bat away the clawed hand from her back. "_Especially_ after what happened!"

"And you're better now, right? Just go in!" she kept on ushering the Berserker, slowly pushing Kiyohime towards the door.

"I am _not_ better!" her golden eyes flashed in a fury, glaring at the Lancer. "Do I _look okay?!_"

"Well, you're _talking_, for one. Instead of standing here like you're mourning the death of a lover." Elizabeth responded with an unamused tone.

"Listen here, you little lizard-!" the sound of rushing air startled the Berserker, her antsy behavior doing her no favors. She spun on her heel to face the Puppeteer, her golden eyes eyeing them with a raised brow. "Master!"

"You know you two are quite loud." She commented, leaning a shoulder on the doorway. She too was dressed in her dancer's outfit, apparently eager to head out for her routine workout, now that she has gotten what one would consider a sufficient amount of R&R.

"Master, I apologize!" Kiyohime bowed, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Kiyo-chan." The most senior Master sighed, taking a step back inside her room. "Come in, its fine you know."

"I told you." Elizabeth said with a smirk, patting Kiyohime's back as she followed the Puppeteer inside.

Kiyohime glared at the Lancer's back, before she followed them inside, letting the door close behind her. It hasn't changed much, since she was last inside here. Not like she had much of a chance after the Singularity, since the Puppeteer had spent most of that time recuperating. Up until she had to be called into that anomaly of a Singularity, which unfortunately coincided with Kiyohime's attempt at making the Puppeteer a lunch of some sort. Thankfully, the Red Archer had suggested that she instead turn it into a bento.

And then she was gone for another week.

That had disrupted whatever haphazard plans Kiyohime was concocting, essentially doing nothing for a whole week after the Master's return, that she had to turn to the one Servant who had stuck beside her. Much to her admitted chagrin. Both Servants glanced to one another, Kiyohime silently pleading for the Lancer to start this whole conversation, before the awkwardness could set in for in.

"Birdie! The party's in two weeks! Do you have anything to wear?" Elizabeth asked, as she without hesitation launched herself onto the Master's bed, digging her hands into the blanket and pillow.

Kiyohime, seeing that _Aya/chin-sama-_ the Master sat herself on her desk, moved to the bed, sitting next to Elizabeth's legs. Her fingers reached for her eyes, shutting them tightly when she saw _him_ again. She shook herself of the feeling that compelled her so, thanks to her Berserker nature. When her fingers fell back, she saw the Puppeteer look to her with concern.

"Is everything alright, Kiyo-chan?" _Anchi-_ _AYAKO _asked her, her feet on the carpeted floor, about to rise up.

"No." she answered truthfully. Her Master wouldn't have wanted it any other way. "But, I'm trying."

"She sure is." Elizabeth confirmed, sitting up and positioning herself beside her.

"Thanks for helping her, Liz." The Puppeteer said with a gratified smile. "Kiyo-chan. You know that my door's always open. Just come in if you need to talk, if you want further help."

"I know, Master…" her shoulders slumped in weighted despair.

"You could join us for our sessions, Kiyo-chan." The Master said, gesturing to Elizabeth with a nod. "We're meeting up with Mash as well, she's actually excited about this."

"I'll… think about it, Master." She slowed her breathing, trying to relax. "I'm still, not comfortable."

"Alright. But I'm always open. Don't forget that." She reminded.

Kiyohime allowed herself to smile, remembering _why_ she was drawn in the first place. "Thank you, Master."

She smiled back in turn, as she glanced to Elizabeth again. "So what was the question earlier?"

"What'chu got to wear? You gotta have something fancy." Elizabeth asked with an excited smile.

A smile that was quite rare flashed on _A-… Ay-… Ayako's_ face. Both nostalgic, and full of pride. She'd seen either of them on their own, but Kiyohime's never seen them together. It was, a sight to see. "That I do. Probably the _only _fancy things I have."

"_Things_?" Both Servants noticed peculiar word.

"Yup. Got five different sets, had all of them checked by 'Dea the past couple of days. Wanna see?" she gestured to the cloth on the desk, that seemed to be covering something.

"Can we?!" Elizabeth shot back up to her feet, almost bouncing excitedly.

"Will that be alright?" Kiyohime asked, standing up herself.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just keep it a _secret_." The Puppeteer gave them a wink, as a hand lifted the cloth over. "It's this one over here."

"Oooooo… It's so pretty." Elizabeth commented with sparkling eyes. "Aw, I want to wear one too, but I already have a dress ordered up." Her blue eyes then shifted to the Berserker, a knowing smirk forming on her lips. "But _you_ can!"

"I can…" realization dawned on her, her own golden eyes turning to their Master.

"That'll be fun, 'cause I doubt there'll be many people who'll wear these kind of clothes." The Puppeteer said with a smile, before dropping the cloth back. "Well, we're running late here, Mash is probably waiting. We should head out now, Liz."

"Yeah, let's go and see Deerlet! We'll teach her how to shine in the party!" Elizabeth then marched out of the room, skipping excitedly at the prospect.

"Keep your head up, alright, Kiyo-chan?" Ma… _Ayako. It is An- NO! Her name, is Ayako!_ Asked, still concerned for her wellbeing.

"Yes, thank you. Master." Kiyohime held the Puppeteer's hand with both of her own, slowly letting her go as both she and Elizabeth made their way to the gymnasium. Seeing their backs, becoming smaller, and smaller, Kiyohime nodded to herself, before she turned on her heel and made her way down the opposite end of the corridor.

Looks like she has an appointment with the Casters.

* * *

9 Days Left

"Have you even left this place?" Cú Chulainn asked, leaning on the wall as his eyes glazed over the Archer, his efforts fully focused on cooking.

"Yes." EMIYA replied, tasting the food he was making. "The Animusphere's made it a point to for me to stick to a shift."

"You wouldn't expect that one to be so considerate." The Druid commented, drinking the coffee he was offered. "I figured she was a bit rough around the edges when I met her in F. She's, a lot better than most."

"She's probably trying to set a precedent in making sure that the staff don't abuse any of our capabilities." Sanson said, having been pulled along by the Druid. He too was drinking coffee.

"Do people really do that?" Bjorgson, the current Head of Culinary, asked them with furrowed brows. He was delegating his section's duties, which also happened to include the Red Archer.

All three Servants glanced his way, though the man stood unwavering. Or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that, he stood there indifferent, like he was seeing them no differently than he would other people. "How often do you interact with magi?" Cú Chulainn asked, placing his mug on the countertop.

"Hardly ever." The human replied with a shrug. "Even now, the most I do is with the Director."

"Not even the Masters?" EMIYA asked, looking at the young Chef with confusion.

"They prefer to cook their own food, at midnight." He said in understanding. "I would too if I could. Those guys at least clean up after themselves too."

"The boss makes sure he don't face 'em now an' then." One of the other chefs called out, causing an eruption of laughter among them.

"I just don't want to deal with the nonsense." He admitted unabashedly, waving the other chef away. "Especially if what you're saying is true."

"It's true for a lot of them." The Druid said with an annoyed expression. "Regardless of the Age, they're all pricks."

"The Masters are all different though." Sanson added, taking another sip from his mug. "Quite surprised myself."

"They are all quite the colorful gaggle of people, that's for sure." The Druid commented with a hearty chuckle.

"So how can you tell though, on who's a good person and not?" Bjorgson asked, crossing his arms as he looked at the Servants.

"Experience is what you would need to gather a lay of them." EMIYA responded, facing the head Chef. "You're doing pretty well yourself in keeping away from them, so just keep at it."

"Yeah, that sounds like what I'm going to do." The human sighed. He shook his head, fully turning his attention on something else. "So is that the test batch?" he asked, moving towards the Archer.

"Yes." The tanned man replied, as the Head of Culinary picked up a spoon and tasted the dish.

"You must really use some magic to make these divine, Mister EMIYA." He said with a certain sense of bliss flashing on his face.

"I can neither confirm, nor deny that." He replied evenly, though there was a ghost of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Are either of you going to partake in the events of this party?" Sanson asked the two more, powerful Servants. Especially compared to him.

The both of them shook their heads in reply. "I will focus my efforts here." EMIYA replied, nodding to the chefs. Light cheers erupted from them, causing the Archer to chuckle.

"And I will keep the Security guys company." Cú Chulainn said, tapping his wooden staff on his shoulders. "Can't have everyone be all loosy goosy. How about you?"

"The Medical Staff was very adamant that I join them along." Sanson answered with a smile on his face.

"When you say _Staff_, you meant the nurses, don't you?" the Druid asked with a knowing smirk.

The Physician's silent smile was enough of an answer for them. They all knew that the nurses were the ones who lead the dynamic within the infirmary.

"Christmas is like, in two days." Bjorgson started in a more casual tone. "Do any of you guys celebrate it?"

"No." Cú Chulainn answered simply, taking the cup back into his hand.

"Maybe? I don't remember much." EMIYA replied with a shrug, as he went back to the dish he was making.

"Not in the same way that it is celebrated presently." Sanson responded with a smile on his face.

The Chef sighed, somewhat expecting the answer. "It was always a spectacle, back at my home. Now, it's just going to come and go."

"Such is the nature of our current predicament." The Assassin said with a somber tone. "We take what we can get, the little moments in our time of need, to remember what was, _is_ important."

"I was thinking of having a small celebration, at least between Culinary." The Chef gestured with a hand towards the rest of his crew. "Would you guys think that would be alright?"

"I don't see why not." Cú Chulainn said with a noncommittal shrug. "As long as it doesn't disrupt anyone, it should be fine."

"Yes, that is how the Director has approached things as of late. Off the backs of the Masters." EMIYA further supported. He glanced to the Chef beside him. "I can help you prepare for them as well."

At that, the other chefs all rushed towards them. "Oh please, please! That'll be so awesome!" one remarked, eyes open wide like saucers. "Yeah, yeah! Please, Kristoff!" another almost cried out.

The Head of Culinary glanced behind the gathered people, then turned back to the Servants. "Maybe an appetizer." He said. The young Chef seemed to be the only Chef who wasn't overly affected by the Red Archer's cooking.

"Consider it done. Just give me a time and place where you'd have this small party of yours." EMIYA said with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks, Mister EMIYA." The young Chef turned back to his staff fully. "Get back to work, all of you! The Director's party is in 9 days! And we'll give her the best meal she's ever tasted!"

* * *

New Year's Eve

As if time itself had left their fingertips, the 31st of December arrived with increasing fervor and excitement. As the event became more pronounced in their minds, the staff and crew of Chaldea grew more and more excited at the planned party the Director had announced, in a somewhat sudden fashion. The tailor's hut became almost crowded, the traffic of people almost congesting the Casters, but they were undaunted. Any and all order that came their way were finished within the day, undeniable that their works were breathtaking. Not even the most stickler of magi could utter words that would disparage them.

Ritsuka walked out of his room, dressed immaculately in clothes he honestly didn't expect to wear again. Black dress pants, and a long sleeved blue dress shirt, held together by a white tie. His lanyard was inside his breast pocket, his hand rubbing his wrist that held his communicator. Such an amazing piece of technology, if he were to be honest. His hair wasn't done in any sort of special manner, left in his preferred hairstyle.

He walked forward, leaving his room behind as he made his way towards Mash's room. He had promised her, and Doctor Roman, and Da Vinci, and even Ayako, that he would pick her up before the New Year's Party. He moved past the people, some of them looking somewhat half dressed, some looking fully dressed but it was obvious they still had work in this celebratory night. It didn't take long for him to arrive at her doorstep.

He knocked.

"_Ah! Senpai, is that you?! Hold on, I'm almost ready!_" he couldn't help but smile, hearing her words from inside the room.

He waited outside patiently, occasionally nodding to people who passed him by. He even made small talk with Violet Durnar, a woman who he hardly ever socialized with, even though she was someone that Ayako and Koleen would consider a friend. She couldn't deny that she looked beautiful, in a low-key sort of way, with her light brown dress that reached to just above her heels.

"_Senpai, I'm ready?"_ he heard Mash call out again, causing his heart to skip a beat.

The slightly older woman he was talking to smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to your date, Mister Fujimaru." She said, leaving him behind as she left for the party.

Ritsuka tried to cover the blush that formed on his cheeks, no doubt thanks to her words, before he turned to the sliding door. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. A white dress that reached to above her knees. White gloves and small heels further complimented her entire ensemble. And the ribbon that wrapped around her neck like a choker. His blue eyes also immediately circled in on the white flower on her hair.

And of course, there was Fou, perched on her shoulder like a parrot.

"How do I look?" she asked him, twirling her dress around.

"You look great, Mash!" he said, unable to stop himself from uttering those words.

A blush creeped on her own cheeks, eyes blinking rapidly. "O-oh, thank you, Senpai!"

"You two do look great." The both of them jumped in their skin, turning to the voice that had arrived close to them. They both sighed with relief upon seeing the familiar sight of Kagiso. The Shaman himself was also sharply dressed, wearing a very clean, light blue suit that went down to his knees. It looked like a robe, though he was sure that it wasn't one. He also had a hat that circle around his head, of the same color of his outfit.

"Wow, I've never seen an outfit like that, Kagiso." Mash said in wide eyed wonderment. Wonderment that Ritsuka shared.

He chuckled amusedly, planting his hands on their shoulders. "Seeing you taking a liking to my clothes brings a warmth to my heart, friends."

"It's your culture, isn't it?" Ritsuka asked, curious of the design.

"Western Africa, although nowadays it's been more applied by everyone else in the continent." He replied with a smile. His hand also reached for Fou, ruffling the small creature. "Shall we go?"

"_Yes._" Both Ritsuka and Mash replied, leading the three as they went to where the last two Masters' room were.

As the minutes pass on this closing day, they reached the adjacent rooms of the two female Masters, and were not surprised to see Koleen waiting outside, standing beside Kiyohime. The Servant was dressed in a more formal, and appropriate kimono compared to the one she often wore, with color that hugely contrasted it before, black and yellow and white all over.

Koleen also had a dress with a color that she hardly ever wore. The upper half was a sleeveless top with intersecting diagonal colors of pink and white. Her skirt reached even past her heels, dragging on the floor, blacker than the usual skirt she wore. She held a medium sized pink purse in her hands, possibly carrying a few of her essentials. Her eyes seemed to stand out with the light makeup on her face. Her normally long braid was wrapped around her head, circling around like a crown.

She smiled at their approach, her body fully facing them. "Hey guys."

"Koleen-san, Kiyo-san. You both look great." He complimented, as is usual in this situation.

"Thanks, Ritsuka." She said appreciatively.

"We are still waiting for Master." Kiyohime said, her voice leveled neutrally. "It takes a bit longer for her to get dressed."

"Is no one helping her?" Kagiso asked with slightly furrowed brows.

Both Koleen and Kiyohime shook their heads. "She said she wanted it to be a surprise, so she only has her familiar helping her out." Kiyohime explained to them.

The three of them, and Fou, nodded in understanding. Mash then noticed something amiss on the Witch. "You're not bringing Little Roman, Koleen?"

"No, of course not." Koleen said with a shake of her head. "He's still so small and young, I don't want him to be overwhelmed by so many people."

"How long have you both been waiting?" Kagiso asked them.

"10 minutes since she's finished showering." Kiyohime answered unashamedly.

"So it probably won't be too long then." Ritsuka commented with a nod.

As if on cue, the door to the Puppeteer's room slid open. Once again, it was a breathtaking sight. Ayako stood there, wearing a deep black kimono with her hands hiding inside her long sleeves. The obi that held the kimono together was a lighter red, with light geometric patterns, ones he would not really see on a more traditional obi. The large pattern on the lower half of the kimono was a lot more pronounced; an art mannequin laying on a bed of sakura leaves and a red river. Her normally braided hair was tied in a tight bun, held together by two hairsticks.

She smiled at them with a smile that was full of pride. "Sup guys."

"Wow, Ayako-san, I honestly didn't expect you to wear a kimono." And how true that was. His mind pictured her in a more elaborate gown, not a _very_ formal black kimono; untraditional patterns aside.

She chuckled heartily, stepping forward and letting her door close behind her. "I know, right? But it's _so_ cool."

"I was expecting a lot more red." Kagiso commented, eyeing her up and down.

"That too." She chuckled again, saddling up between Kiyohime and Koleen. "But, this makes my red hair pop out even more, don't you agree?"

"That it does." The Shaman agreed. So did he, noticing that her red hair somehow looked even brighter, like a bright maroon.

She smiled, before she glanced to the Berserker. "Hey, we're matching! I _knew_ you went to the Casters."

"I had to, Master." Kiyohime said, blushing and turning away from Ayako. "I wasn't going to let you be the only one to wear a kimono."

She laughed, bumping the Berserker with her hip. "Well, enough dilly-dallying, ladies and gents."

She took a few steps forward, standing before all of them. She spread her arms apart, letting the sleeves of her kimono hang. She smiled at them, winking with one eye.

"We've got a party to enjoy."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

quite the bit of a timeskip here, mostly because nothing of note would happen through these past weeks (in story). i just didn't want to suddenly jump to the end of the year, it'd be too jarring.

we'll be seeing more people next chapter, the full on party! it'd be a shame if the others didn't get a chance to shine as well. they all pretty much needed it, after just literal nonstop work after work after work.

for the clothes they're wearing:

Ritsuka's was something i thought on the fly, mostly because i couldn't find anything that i like through the CEs and Mystic Codes.

Mash's is her Anniversary CE.

Kagiso's is a light blue agbada, a traditional west African garb.

Kiyohime's is her 3rd ascension, minus her hair becoming white, and it being more traditional.

Koleen's is, well, there isn't really a name for them. there probably is, but i came up with it on the fly as well.

Ayako's is a kurotomesode, with quite a bit of red to the patterns.

now onto the reviews!

ptl: yup, pretty much!

Addicted2fanfics: ah yeah, i get that. and i also can't wait for Chaldea to meet the rest of the Sabers (i'll always refer to her as Saber).

Ho4qin: definitely, and thanks! they definitely need more heavy hitters.

Thekiller7: oh yeah definitely, i've been using the other NPs the Servants have, like Cu having his Sat Kill NP.

TalonScythe: yeah, i was also rearing on using a dream cycle. there will definitely be other moments later on for the dream cycle to come through. and most def, all Ayako knows is that Saber Lancer is someone she doesn't want to mess with, with her spine tingling nonstop.

and any chance i can get, i'm gonna write more about the Storm King, the most shafted of the Sabers. seriously, not even a lore update or anything, come on DW, do something with her that's not just another boob joke!

and there you have it! once again everyone, thanks for reading this! it's been awesome!

drop a review if ya'll don't mind, and i'll see you all next time!


End file.
